Super Android 18 (Dragon Ball Super Xenoverse Series!)
by DRC Kakarot
Summary: I feel DBZ should have strong female fighter/character and Android 18 is perfect for that role. So I decided to introduce a strong female into the series starting from Cell. Then include this character into Dragon Ball Super with an alternate story. (Note: This is a split series. Containing things from DBZ, Super, Xenoverse, and a little of GT.) Check profile to see more details.
1. Super Android 18

**This is my very first fanfic. Being a DBZ fan. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. (Check Profile for more details)** **I remember watching The History of Trunks movie as a kid and I found 17 & 18 to be terrifying villains. They owned DBZ in another timeline. Now Eighteen has been sidelined to a stay at home mom. I really feel she didn't deserve this. She is a very underrated character and should be stronger. ****So I decided to make my own story about her being a major character of the series.**

 **(Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. So some things may be different then what originally happened.)**

 **Reviews are welcome and appreciated. But not required. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **This starts during the Cell Saga. Everything in DBZ happens the same up until the point where Gohan kicked Android 18 out of Cell.**

Before the start of the Cell Games, when Trunks traveled back and forth from the future it caused a tear between the timelines. Note: (this is a tear between all the timelines not just the History of Trunks) In one timeline Android 17 had been killed by Trunks and he was fighting Android 18. When he punched her through a nearby wall. She landed on Trunk's time machine where she was transported to another timeline where the battle between Gohan and Cell is. Trunks was stuck in future of that world. The android threat has finally ended in that timeline.

(Note: before we continue with the story so it's easier to recognize the two Android 18s we will call the good one "Eighteen" the one Cell spat out and the evil one from the future timeline will be called "18") 18 got up and realized she had been transported. As much as she would like to settle the score with Trunks the time machine was damaged beyond repair. There was no way to get back. She had no idea what timeline she was in or if anyone is even still alive.

She flew up high in the air to see if she could see anything. It happened to be she wasn't far from where Cell's arena used to be before he blew it up during his fight with Goku. She saw the rest of the Z-Fighters on the cliff side and saw Cell spitting out Eighteen. Cell devolved back into Semi Perfect Cell. 18 knows that she cannot be sensed by anyone. So while Gohan was still toying with Cell, 18 flew over to the spat out Eighteen.

18 knew in her mind that if she could absorb the power of this Android that she could unlock her true potential that Dr. Gero was talking about before he died. He said that the Androids could reach a secret hidden power within them but at the time 18 wasn't buying it because she knows that people will say anything to live. But now she sees that there could be some truth behind it.

The Z-Fighters on the cliff notice the other 18 as Krillin points out to everyone "Hey! Look guys it's another Android 18. How is that possible?" Goku replied "Oh wow! It is, that's odd I thought Dr. Gero only made two androids." Future Trunks replied "He did! There is only supposed to be two androids. Unless….wait….of course…why didn't I see this before?" Krillin responded "See what? What are you talking about? Do you mind filling us in?"

Trunks replied "Yes…it all makes sense now. Using the time machine to many times must have created a tear in space-time. By there being two of me and now two androids. I was never supposed to come here. It upset the natural evolution of time. How could I have altered time so much? I just don't understand. I thought coming here would help things but it's just created more problems."

Piccolo replied "Hey don't blame yourself kid, if it wasn't for you Goku would have died from that heart virus. You did help us and we are grateful for what you did. But the more important issue is what are we going to do about this other android? Cell could absorb her and become even stronger. Let's go down there and take care of this!" But right as they were about to fly down there 18 put her hand on Eighteen's stomach and they began to fuse. A light appeared around them and 18 began to transform.

Gohan and Cell both saw this and stopped fighting. After a few seconds the light stopped and Super 18 emerged. Super 18's new body is amazing. Her hair drops to shoulder length, her original outfit stays the same. Only abdomen is exposed. Her shirt is now short sleeve with grey biker gloves on each hand. All while retaining her beauty. With both of them fused together their personalities are mixed as well. Her power jumped to a whole new level.

 **(Note: Now I will say, this doesn't have anything to do with her being hot. There is a lot more to Android 18 then just her looks. I'm just simply going off the creator's design. Android 18's nickname is "Deadly Beauty" In the anime episode where she fights Vegeta is titled this. Meaning that shes as beautiful as she is deadly. This is the point of her character. Android 18 is meant to be a killing machine. Her mission and entire existence is the kill Goku.**

 **Like all his other androids. Dr. Gero created her to carry out his vendetta against Goku for destroying his red ribbon army.** **I'm simply writer her the way she was intended to be.** **If you want a better idea of what Super 18 looks like. There are many pictures on google. Also you can refer and click on this story's photo to make it larger.** **Normally I would post a picture. However Fanfiction does not allow pictures to be posted within a story. Over all I think its a good look for her.)**

Cell was afraid Gohan is going to finish him off. Super 18 flew over to Gohan and said "This is my fight now Gohan! Cell needs to pay for absorbing me. If you interfere, I will make you suffer." Gohan was surprised but amazed at the same time. He agreed with 18 and said that he would leave it to her. He flew back over to the cliff-side with the other Z-Fighters. Gohan explained that he is sitting this one out. "Does this new android really have a chance at beating cell?"

said Goku. Trunks replied "Yes, don't underestimate the androids. It's the same as when Piccolo fused with Kami. I bet she is far above Cell even in his perfect form. He doesn't have a chance." Cell laughed and said "Oh this is too good to be true. I will absorb you 18 and I will become even stronger than I was before. You should have let Gohan finish me because now you will be a part of me again." 18 smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears saying. "Well ok, if you really think you can then come prove it." Cell charged at her punching and kicking. He can't lay a finger on her.

She returned with a powerful punch to the face so hard that it send Cell reeling holding his face. He quickly shook it off and tried to charge again but before he could she appeared behind him. She grabbed both of his arms and began to push them downward putting him in a painful body lock. Cell began begging for his life. She applied more force to where his arms were about to break. Cell pleaded to 18 for mercy "wa…wait…18…listen it was Vegeta who let me absorb you…Please?"

18 smiled and said "He will pay for that. Once I'm done with you. Vegeta is next." 18 placed her right knee on Cell's back for more leverage and began to pull. Cell continued to beg as she ripped his arms off. He fell to the ground armless and in pain. Eventually he stood back up and turned around waiting for his arms to regenerate. But 18 didn't give him the time he needed.

She punched him in the stomach so hard that her fist went inside him. Cell started to beg again but she interrupted it by firing a ki blast inside him and completely destroying his body. Even his core was destroyed meaning he could not regenerate. Cell is dead and the rest of the Z-Fighters are shocked how fast she killed Cell. Krillin said in amazement "Wow, just like that, he's gone so quickly. Now let's hope she doesn't decide to come after us."

 **(Note: This event works kinda similar to Goku defeating Frieza. Goku was the one who "defeated" Frieza and gets most of the credit for it. Later Future Trunks finished the job, killing Frieza and his father. Now this isn't taking the credit away from Gohan. He truly did defeat Cell. Outclassed him in every way. I felt Cell coming back a second time after he blew himself up was a bit unrealistic and odd. Especially with him being weakened so much by Gohan.**

 **There's no way he could come back from an explosion like that, even if he can regenerate. Not to mention, Goku sacrificing himself for nothing. However, I feel Eighteen deserves to destroy Cell more then anyone. Cell humiliated the androids as she watched her brother be absorbed. Then later absorbing her too. So just like Frieza. Gohan defeats Cell. Eighteen kills him.)**

Eighteen turned around and saw the others coming to confront her. Goku was the first to get there. He wanted to thank her for killing Cell. She saw Vegeta and said "Vegeta, what do you say that we do battle next? I have a score to settle with you." Goku said "Hold on, what is your intentions? Do you plan to destroy earth?" 18 smiled replying "Of course, after I'm finished with Vegeta. You all are next then I plan to exterminate all humans." Goku replied "No, I won't allow it! Trunks told us you androids are monsters!"

18 smiled again replying "If that's how you want it then you will all die. I didn't plan to kill all of you. Some of you I can keep around to have some fun with." Vegeta responded to her original question. "Kakarot! I will take on this android all by myself. She wants to challenge me. The Prince of All Saiyans!" Trunks replied "NO! You don't understand what these androids of capable of. If we want to win this fight then we must all work together!" Vegeta was annoyed by this and replied "Foolish boy! I don't need anyone's help! I will break this android with my bear hands!" 18 replied "Vegeta, do you remember what happened last time we fought?"

Vegeta replied "Hahahaha, You just tricked me is all. I've gotten over two years of training. I will show you what a real Saiyan can do. I'm not afraid of this android." 18 replied "Oh but you soon will be. You will learn to fear me." Vegeta charged at her with a powerful punch. 18 let it hit her. When the punch connected only her head went backwards a little bit. Vegeta smiled and started to laugh. She raised her head back up and Vegeta had a surprised look on his face.

18 smiled and returned with a powerful knee to his stomach. He was stunned. She then followed up with a strong punch to his nose. He was completely overcome with pain. Vegeta backed away holding his face as it dripped with blood. 18 smiled and said "So Vegeta, what do you think of this kind of pain?" He tried to act like it wasn't bothering him. He shook it off and tried a fury of punches at her. He can't even land a single hit. 18 returned with an extremely powerful chop to his temple.

Vegeta went flying into the rock formation next to them. He was out cold. Standing behind her. Goku shouted "VEGETA NO!" After seeing Vegeta fall so easily he powered up to SSJ and charged at her. She stood completely calm and dodged his attack by ducking. She elbowed him in the gut so hard that it caused Goku to immediately power down. He went from super saiyan back to base form. He dropped to his knees holding his gut and shaking from the intense pain. 18 turned around and looked down at him. She smiled and kneels down putting her hand on his shoulder saying

"Now Goku, you should know better than to interrupt someone else's fight. This is why I have to teach you this painful lesson. But don't worry I don't plan to kill you yet. I want to take my time with you and Vegeta." Goku was in complete shock. The pain was so bad he couldn't talk in anyway. He continued to lay on the ground holding his gut. 18 continued "Don't worry, after I kill all your friends we will get our time together. Now you lay here and don't go dying on me.

I'll be back soon." She stood back up taking her hand off his shoulder. She turned and looked at the other Z-Fighters. They are all frozen in fear from watching the pain she inflicted on Goku in just one blow. Trunks was upset as he expected this from 18. She is after all designed to be a high powered killing machine. This didn't stop him from attacking next. Trunks shouted "I WON'T LET YOU DO IT, I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD LIKE YOU DID MINE!" He powered up to SSJ and flew at her with no thought in his mind that he would lose. He attacked with a heavy punch but 18 disappeared before his punch could connect. She toyed with him for a bit. Disappearing and reappearing. Trunks couldn't land a single hit.

Eventually she let one hit her. She grabbed his fist before it connected. 18 smiled and "You're even weaker than Vegeta. Die!" She grabbed both his wrists and attacked with a strong knee to the nose. Trunks was completely stunned with pain with blood dripping from his face. Trunks was unable to move. She held him in place and looked at the other Z-Fighters saying "Fill free to jump in anytime. Don't you want to help your friend? He looks like he's in a lot of pain. If you all want to die one at a time then that is fine as well."

She looked back at Trunks and said "Now where were we?" Piccolo charged in next to help Trunks. He shouted "Hold on Trunks! I'm coming!" But before he could make contact. She attacked with a powerful kick to his chest sending him crash into a rock formation. 18 smiled saying "Patience Piccolo, you will get your turn." She then head butted Trunks in his head. This caused a serious concussion and knocked him out cold. She let go of him. He fell to the ground lifeless. She held out her hand. A small glow emitted from her hand. It was clear she is about to kill Trunks. This enraged Gohan. He couldn't watch his friends in pain anymore. He shouted "NO MORE!"

He powered back up to SSJ2 and charged at her. She flew up in the air and Gohan followed. They both started exchanging heavy blows in a fury of punches and kicks. They both delivered strong deadly hits to each other. Eighteen could see Gohan is much stronger everyone else. She pushed herself away from Gohan. They both stopped fighting for a short moment. "Well Gohan, you are much stronger than the others. You're even stronger then Goku. Your power is impressive so I'll give you a chance. I do not wish to terminate your life. Only Goku and Vegeta. Leave now and I might let you live." said Eighteen

Gohan replied with an angry look on his face. "You're a monster and I can never forgive you for what you have done." Gohan rushed towards her with a power kick sending her flying backwards. She landed hard into a rock. The impact caused her clothes to be slightly torn. She got up from the rubble a little beaten up and angry. "You will pay for that Gohan. It's time to put an end to this game. I'm not going to take it easy on you anymore." said 18

18 then appeared behind him and attacked with a powerful punch to his face sending him flying in a diagonal direction into the ground. This created a crater in the ground. Gohan flew back up towards her and tried attacking again but 18's speed was amazing. She appeared behind him and before he could turn completely around she punched him in the jaw so hard that it nearly broke it.

Gohan was holding his jaw and said in his mind. "I'm not giving up. No way!" 18 smiled once again. She seemed to enjoy watching Gohan in pain. "It hurts doesn't it Gohan? Good! Hahaha!" she said. Gohan quickly shook off the pain. He charged at her again. She dodged his punch and counter attacked with a strong kick to his arm. Gohan screamed as his arm was broken and the pain was intense. Eighteen used this oppotunity to finish Gohan off while he was distracted with pain. She grabs him by his neck and began to lift him up. Gohan was slowly choking. She smiled saying "I told you not to get in my way Gohan. Die!"

Trunks finally recovered from being knocked out. He stood up quickly and saw Eighteen crushing the life out of Gohan with just one arm. She tighten the grip around his neck making him gasp for air. 18 enjoyed watching Gohan squirm. Trunks flew at her shouting "GOHAN, NO!" He kicked her off of Gohan.

18 had an angry look on her face saying "You will pay for that!" She rushed towards him placing her hands together making a large fist and attacking with a powerful punch sending him flying downward creating a crater in the ground. 18 flew back down to the ground slowly descending back to ground level. Trunks walked out of the crater bloody. He stood facing her barely able to stand up. 18 smiled saying "Trunks, now is the time you should start begging me for your life."

She started to walk towards him. She got about halfway to him She heard the footsteps of Gohan behind her. She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face saying "You don't know when to quit Gohan." Gohan replied "I may only have one arm left. But that's all I need!" Gohan began to charge the Super Kamehameha in his one arm shouting "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" He fired the massive wave at her. Seeing it coming from a mile away. Super Eighteen flew up in air to avoid it.

Gohan didn't expect this. His attack was now pointed at Future Trunks who was too injured to move. Seeing this Gohan shouts "Oh no!" He quickly tries to left his attack upwards so it wouldn't hit Trunks. Gohan managed to make it bounce off the side of the crater and into space. The massive impact of this hit Trunks making him catch the tail end of it. The impact send Trunks flying backwards as he skids across the ground. The kamehameha flew into space and exploded.

Watching in sadness Gohan says "Trunks, I'm so sorry. Damn, I let my powers go to my head. I was so focused on destroying the android that I wasn't paying attention." Eighteen used this distraction of saddness to attack Gohan. She kicked him hard into the ground making a human silhouette crater. Then she grabed the weakened Gohan by his ankle and fringed him around throwing him into a rock. With Gohan out of the way for a moment. Eighteen continued her assault on the badly injured Trunks.

She walks over to him standing just a couple of inches from him. She picked him up by his neck smiling once again saying "Maybe I will crush your throat instead for interrupting my battle with Gohan." Trunks tried to everything to get her off of him but nothing worked. 18 smiled and placed her other hand on his chest. She fired a ki blast that went through his body. She let go of him. He fell to the ground in a bloody mess. She turned and faced the other Z-Fighters.

Without ever taking her eyes off them she place the heel of her foot on his neck and crushed it killing him. Everyone was frozen with fear. 18 brushed her hair back behind her shoulders saying "Now who wants to be next? It looks like Trunks won't be joining us anymore. So we can play for a little bit." Piccolo finally awoke and flew back over to the rest of them. With Trunks dead and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta all unconscious. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo were all completely clueless on what to do.

They are scared out of their minds and shaking with fear. Tien stood up and said "Well, if we are all going to die then we should at least put up a decent fight!" Krillin replied in a terrified voice. "Are you crazy Tien? I…I'm sorry but I like breathing. If Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks can't beat her then how do we have a chance?" Piccolo replied "Fine stay here then!"

Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien flew over to her. They stood in a triangle formation around her with Piccolo in the front, Tien on the left and Yamcha on the right. Piccolo fired his special beam cannon. Tien fired the Tri-Beam and Yamcha fired a Kamehameha all hitting her simultaneously. They kept this up for about 30 seconds. It created a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared they thought the threat was over because they can't sense her.

But Piccolo didn't forget. He knew it would not be that easy to defeat her. Yamcha had a smile on his face. He was sure they had done it. 18 knows they can't sense her. So she uses that and the smoke to her advantage. Yamcha was her first victim. She kneed him in the back hard. His eyes bulged and rolled to the back of his head. 18 smiled once again saying "Oh I'm sorry, I seem to have broken your spine."

She removed her knee. Yamcha fell backwards to the ground. Eighteen knows that he is no threat to her. She can kill him at anytime. Next she uses the smoke to her advantage. Eighteen slowly picked them off one by one. Next was Tien. Eighteen slowly came out of the smoke behind him. It was way too late for Tien to react. She quickly punched him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

Piccolo tried to surprise her by attacking first. He flew out of the smoke quickly and unleashed a fury of melee attacks. He was however quickly outclassed. 18 dodged all his attacks and counter attacked with a knee to his gut. This stunned him. She said "Did you really think that all of you could stop me? You don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

She removed her knee letting him fall to the ground unconscious. Vegeta finally awoke and saw Trunks dead on the ground. He was overcome with rage. He flew at her eager to avenge his son. 18 stood firm allowing Vegeta to hit her. He landed a heavy punch right on her cheek. But it didn't seem to affect her. With his fist still on her cheek she attacked with a kick to his chest sending him flying upwards. She quickly pursued him. He fired a small ki blast while flying backwards.

18 knocked it away like it was nothing. She appeared in front of and grabbed his neck. She started dragging his body inside the ground. This created multiple earthquakes from the force. She threw him out of the split in the ground. She quickly appeared behind him and delivered a strong elbow to his back. Then before he could recover. She used an extremely powerful chop to the left side of his neck. Nearly breaking it.

He went crashing into the rock formation again. 18 descended to the ground and saw Vegeta struggling to get up. But once he did he fired a ki blast but she disappeared. Vegeta couldn't believe her speed. He had no idea where she is. Before he could realize it she appeared behind and laid the back of her fist on his cheek. Vegeta quickly realized how outclassed he was.

He was frozen with fear. 18 smiled with the back of her fist laying on his cheek saying "Tell me Vegeta, what is like to feel this kind of fear? I've been toying with you this whole time. You never had a chance to beat me. But I will give you chance to live. All you have to do is apologize for letting Cell absorb me." Vegeta was upset because of his pride he can't accept this. He responded to her "Never! The prince of all Saiyans well be not be humiliated like this!"

Vegeta immediately tried a spinning kick but it missed due to 18's super speed. Before Vegeta could react. 18 appeared in front of him and delivered a heavy elbow to his gut. This was so powerful Vegeta was instantly overcome with pain. He started to fall forward. 18 extended her arm out over his chest catching him. She said "Vegeta, you disappoint me. I gave you a chance to live. Now I have to teach you this painful lesson. But don't worry, I am saving you for last so you can watch all your friends die in front of your eyes."

Vegeta was unable to talk because of the intense pain. He coughs up blood on to her arm that was holding him. She smiled and let him fall to the ground. She looked around seeing that every Z-Fighter except for Krillin was down. Krillin was completely frozen with fear. He said in his mind "Maybe if I leave now she won't notice me." 18 brushed her hair back again and looked directly at Krillin. She walked over to him slowly. He nearly suffered a heart attack from the intense fear.

18 is just a few inches away from Krillin. She bent down and gets right next to Krillin's ear. She looks into the terrified Krillin's eyes smiling and quietly says "The Eighteen inside of me is telling me to let you go. She remembers how you tried to protect her against Cell. So for that I will let you live." She kissed him on the forehead and stood back up. She walked back over towards Vegeta.

Krillin thought about what she just said "The Eighteen inside of her? That means Eighteen is still in there somewhere. The evil one must not have full control. I think I just figured out how to defeat her." 18 was about to finish off Vegeta when all of a sudden Goku starts powering up in the distance. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quickly after this he shouts "Sorry but I'm not ready to cash in just yet! You monster! Look what you did to Trunks! You will pay for your crimes!"

18 laughed replying "Goku, haven't I already shown you my power. Do you remember the pain I gave you earlier? Face it, I'm a lot stronger then you will ever be." Goku replied "Well even if that's true. You can bet that every breath in my body will be spent trying! AAAAHHHHH!" Goku charges a Super Kamehameha. 18 drops her guard completely starts walking towards Goku smiling. "Ka….me….ha….me….HA!" shouts Goku. He fires the super wave at her. The blast hits 18.

Goku kept the wave up until his energy had given out. After it cleared Super Eighteen stood firm completely unharmed surrounded by and energy shield. Goku says "I should have known you androids can shield yourselves. I guess Trunks wasn't kidding when he said unlimited energy." 18 walked towards the nearly exhausted Goku and stopped just a few inches from him. She lifts him up by his neck. He tries rapidly kicking her to get out of the hold but it didn't faze her.

She tightened her grip around his neck slowly choking the life out of him. Each time she tightened you could her Goku's gasps for air. Gohan got out the rock formation. He watches 18 choking his father to death. Goku was helpless as he had no energy left to defend himself. The other Z-Fighters wake up except for Vegeta. Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien all rush at her simultaneously. 18 sees them coming and turns around with Goku. She punches him into Gohan forcing him away.

Then she punches Tien in the stomach knocking him out. She dodges Piccolo and returns with a strong chop to the back of his neck knocking him out cold. Gohan sees that his father has barely any energy left. Goku pushed most of his energy into that Super Wave and with her choking him it really did some damage. Gohan is pissed and ascends to the air.

18 quickly pursues him. She connects with a strong head butt to his nose. Gohan floats a few feet back from the attack. Gohan's face is dripping with blood. 18 smiles saying "Gohan, I'm curious, what do you think of this pain?" Gohan doesn't reply. He goes back to fighting. They begin exchanging blows in the air. Meanwhile on the ground Goku sees Krillin from afar. He calls to his best friend shouting "Krillin come here quick!" Krillin runs over and asks "What is it Goku?"

He replies "Here, take this power. I managed to gather some while I was laying here. It's from the plants and animals. All life in fact. It should be enough to stop her." Goku held out his hand and Krillin grabbed it releasing the power into him. He remembers a similar event happening like this when Vegeta first came to earth. Krillin shouts "Oh wow a spirit bomb!" Goku replied "Yes Krillin, it's up to you now. Just make sure it hits. You only get one shot at this."

Krillin replies "But Goku, I don't think we need this." Goku quickly asked "Why?" Krillin replied "Because earlier when she talked to me I looked into her eyes and I can see that Eighteen is still in there somewhere. I think I can reason with her. I'm sorry Goku but if she's still in there then I have to at least try." Goku replieed quickly "Search your feelings and do whatever you think is best Krillin. I trust you will make the right decision." Krillin held the spirit bomb tightly in his hand. He must get closer to 18 for this to work.

Due to Gohan's injury. He wasn't able to hold off the super android for very long. Not to mention with unlimited stamina. Makes the battle twice as hard. She eventually over powers him. Knocking him downwards with a double fist punch. Gohan flew downwards quickly crashing into the ground and making a large crater. 18 slowly descends to the top of the crater. She holds out her hand like she is getting ready to fire a ki blast to finish Gohan off. She says "Good fight Gohan, but now it's time for you to die." Suddenly she hears "DISTRUCTO DISC" Just barely missing her and cutting off a very little piece of her hair. 18 turns around looking at Krillin with an angry face saying "YOU IDIOT!" She started to walk towards him. Krillin is scared but he stood firm as he knew what he had to do.

While walking towards him she said "You know Krillin I was willing to let you live. But after that stunt you just pulled its time I taught you a very painful and deadly lesson. You don't ever mess with a woman's hair!" He swallowed his fear of 18 and tried to reason with her. He said "Eighteen, I know you are in there somewhere. Fight it! I….I…love you!" 18 stopped and she fell to her knees in holding her head in pain. It appears there was a struggle going on inside her head.

Krillin had a happy look on his face saying "Yes, it's working! Fight it Eighteen I know you are stronger than her. There is good in you. Please Eighteen don't let her win." Vegeta watches in the distance saying "What is that fool Krillin doing? He has the clear shot at the Android with that spirit bomb but yet he doesn't take it." 18 looks straight up in the air screaming when suddenly there was a light around her. The evil 18 had separated from her.

Krillin looked into her eyes and that's how he knew it was the evil one. Krillin says out loud to himself "That's it! Now take this!" He throws the spirit bomb at her. Causing her to fly straight up surrounded but a blue light. 18 screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she explodes in blue light. Krillin walked over to Eighteen saying "Yes, you did it and it looks like you got to keep all that power. I guess Super 18 really was your true power all along.

Now that the evil is gone from your body it's all yours." Gohan came over shouting "Krillin get away from her now! It's not over until she is dead!" He started charging a Kamehameha in his one still usable arm. Krillin stood in front of her with his back facing her. He held his arms out like he is protecting her saying "No Gohan! This isn't the same Eighteen that we have been fighting. She's changed. I can tell when I look into her eyes. I see the good in her and I think she deserves a second chance."

Gohan stops the Kamehameha and says with a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure Krillin? She killed Trunks! She damn near almost killed us all and she enjoyed every second of it." Krillin replied "Yes, I'm sure! Do you remember when we let Vegeta go on earth because Goku saw the good in him? Well it's the same for her!"

Goku came over walking slowly because he was hurt saying "It's true Gohan, I know Krillin wouldn't be saying this unless he had a reason. Trust what he says." Eighteen looked at her hands and body. She realized that she still has the body of Super Android 18. Only now she has full control. Eighteen looked at Krillin replying to what he said earlier. "That's really nice of you Krillin." Krillin turned around with a happy face replying "Sure, I know you have a good heart Eighteen. Hell you can even come live with me if you need a place to stay."

Goku also replied "Yes, you are welcome to join us. Everything that happened was not under your control. But you're still just as strong as you were when you fused. I guess your body compensated and remembered that power. You would make one hell of a sparring partner. What do you say we train together? You'll get a lot stronger. Eighteen replied "You would really do that for me? Gosh, you guys are really nice. Sure of course I will join."

(Note: Eighteen was allowed to keep the super android power due to the fact that her DNA remembered that power. This was similar to the original story where cell realized that he couldn't beat Gohan. So he blow himself up to prevent Gohan from wining. However, Cell's own explosion only reduced him to his core. After regenerating he received a zenkai boost so massive that he was able to retain his perfect form without 18 integrated into his body.

This was due to the fact that his cells remembered Eighteen's power. There's no telling if Dr. Gero made a similar ability to Androids 17 & 18\. After all, a lot of his inventions that were never finished or had different features then what they were originally designed for. It's unknown what the androids were truly capable of. But I think it's safe to assume that 17 & 18 had more potential then what Dr. Gero originally intended.)

Krillin replied "Great you're one of us now!" Goku smiles saying "Spectacular! It's settled then! You could be one of the strongest fighters on the planet. Watch out Vegeta. We have competition now! I can't wait for us to fight again! I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! Let's get back to the lookout so we can eat!" Everyone was still a little scared of her for they know she could kill most of them without much effort. So everyone went back to the lookout including the New Super Eighteen.

Dende healed everyone. They summon Shenron and used the first wish to repair all the damage and destruction of the planet done by Cell. The second wish was to bring Trunks back to life. Everyone is happy and Goku welcomed Eighteen to the team as she is the one of the strongest fighters on earth. Krillin returns to Master Roshi with Eighteen and informs him that they will be living with him. Eighteen doesn't like this idea but she adjusts. Eventually Eighteen and Krillin become very close and have a child. But Eighteen still keeps up with training. And of Course Mr. Satan takes all the credit for defeating Cell.

 **My thoughts: I really liked this story because DBZ deserves to have a bad ass female character/fighter and I'm sure a lot of people would agree that this is more preferable over having Eighteen be a stay at home mom that does nothing. Though DBZ is not always about fighting. I think it's safe to say this fits her character better.** **I chose to not let Goku die during the cell saga because I wanted interaction between Goku and Eighteen.**

 **There has never really been any dialogue between them and with Krillin being his best friend this made no sense. Goku never got to know his best friend's wife. But that's all about to change!** **I see no reason why there cannot be a female character able to keep up with the top fighters. At the end of cell saga. Android 18 was already in the top five strongest fighters on earth. Placing her slightly underneath Piccolo.**

 **If there was a Super Eighteen. She would no doubt be very strong. Remember that Super Eighteen was brought about by a fusion and it's not just two android 18s combined power.** **Fusion is known to not only combine but multiple the user's power. Like in GT, Super 17 was not just 17+17. It was a fusion that made a much more powerful android. Similar to the fusion dance or potara earrings. Super Android, like how there was a Super Perfect Cell.**

 **Fusion can make someone weaker significantly stronger. Like Goten and Trunks going from standard super saiyans to equal with Super Buu after fusion. The androids were already stronger then super saiyans to begin with. So I don't think it's fair to say Super Eighteen is too strong. The androids were always meant to be very strong.**

 **There is nothing wrong with a character becoming stronger. As long as there is a logical explanation behind it. This has happened many times throughout DBZ. Examples are, Piccolo fused with Nail to catch up to Frieza's 2nd form. Then he later fused with Kami who was his other half in order to catch up to Android 17. Vegeta and Future Trunks used the hyperbolic time chamber to catch up to Cell's 2nd form (Also known as Semi-Perfect Cell)**

 **Goku and Gohan had to train in the hyperbolic time chamber to catch up with Perfect Cell after he absorbed the androids.** **DBZ always had an explanation whenever a character got stronger. Gohan had his power unlock by elder kai in the buu saga. This scenario with Android 18 is no different. Just because she is a female character doesn't mean she cannot get a power increase like the rest of the cast has before.**

 **Before Piccolo fused with Kami and the hyperbolic time chamber. It could easily be said that Android 18 most likely could have taken on all the Z-Fighters at once with little problem. Both 17 & 18 were capable of taking everyone out without much effort. Thus why a movie was made about it. I don't see a problem at all with her being this strong. You may be skeptical at first. But that is only because you're not used to it yet. **

**There is a reason why Future Trunks feared these androids in his time. They have the power to knock a fully powered super saiyan out cold. As we saw this when Eighteen fought Vegeta. Then taking on the rest of the cast as if they were children. Trunks didn't travel 20 years from the future for no reason. In his timeline the androids defeated everyone except for Gohan and Trunks. Not to mention nearly the entire planet's population.**

 **In some ways, I kinda wish 17 & 18 had stayed the main villains instead of Cell. Cell was an amazing villain of course. But I found 17 & 18 to be more interesting. The writers built them up as if they were going to be something big. But then changed it to Cell. Then after Gohan beat Cell. Eighteen became the wife of Krillin and was never used again. She serves no purpose other then being the wife of Krillin.**

 **This is my problem with DBZ a lot of the time. Why do you have all these strong characters if your never going to use them again? Characters who at one point used to be one of the strongest fighters. Seems like the credit is always given to Goku or Vegeta (Mainly Goku) I don't see the point in having a cast of characters if your only going to give the credit to one person most of the time? They might as well not exist.**

 **Also to clarify a few things. It is true that** **17 & 18 to get stronger from training. This is due to the fact that they are both 50% human. Many people are confused about this. They DO NOT have fixed power levels. ****Unlike Android 16 who was made entirely of metal. We know the human characters like Krillin, Yamcha, Tien can get stronger. There is no evidence stating against any of this.**

 **The entire purpose of this story is to have a female character/fighter that can keep up with the more powerful characters. Super Eighteen has to be very strong in order to stay relevant for this story. If not she would be a useless character around the time Buu is hatched. However she will not be the strongest character throughout this whole story. But hey, maybe your into useless characters.**

 **(Check profile to see more details on this story.)**


	2. Sparring With Eighteen!

**Note: Goku did NOT die during the cell saga.**

So after the defeat of Cell and with Super 18 being purified of evil it's time for some serious training. About a year has passed since the last chapter. Goku has really been training hard with Gohan. Eighteen and Krillin are now living on Master Roshi's island at Kame House. Goku uses his instant transmission to appear at Kame House. He sees Roshi enjoying his daily nude magazine. Goku asks "Have you seen Krillin and Eighteen?"

Roshi replied "Yes they are out back training." Goku goes to the back. He sees Eighteen and Krillin sparring. Krillin is struggling extremely hard against her at just 1% of her power. She takes it easy on Krillin because she doesn't want to hurt him. "Come on Krillin you can do better than this." Said Eighteen. Krillin is attacking her with everything he has.

She is blocking all his attacks with ease. Krillin attacks with a hard punch but she stops it by grabbing his wrist. Eighteen sees Goku and gets distracted holding Krillin by his wrist. "Ouch! Honey you're squeezing to hard stop…please!" pleaded Krillin. "It's Goku." Said Eighteen "Honey….PLEASE…you're…hurting….me!" pleaded Krillin again. Eighteen let go of Krillin. She replied "Sorry, I got distracted with Goku here." Krillin replied "Yeah, damn honey you have to take it easier on me next time." He looked at his wrist as it was a little purple.

Eighteen replied "I've only been using 1% I guess I will have to whip you into shape and get you stronger." Eighteen and Krillin's daughter Marron comes out to see everyone. She runs over and stands next to Krillin. Goku says "Wow Krillin, Who is this little one?" Krillin replied "Oh this is our daughter Marron." Goku smiled and replied "That's awesome Krillin! She is adorable! But I didn't know Androids could have babies." Krillin replied "Dr. Gero made her an android but she is still partly human." Goku is happy to see his best friend has a family now. Krillin smiled and looked at Goku saying "So Goku what's up? What did you stop by for?"

Goku Replied "Oh I just came to see what you both were up to. We are best friends Krillin. Plus I came to see if Eighteen wants to train with Gohan and I." Eighteen replied "What about Vegeta? Doesn't he want to train as well?" Goku replied "Well he said he wants to train by himself. I think it's because he is afraid of you. I can tell because every time I mention your name around him he gets nervous and starts to sweat. I think you really frightened him in the last battle we had."

Eighteen replied "Good! He better be scared of me." Goku replied "What why?" Eighteen replied "Because I still haven't forgiven him for letting Cell absorb me. He better apologize to me or I will teach him a lesson." Goku replied "Well that's between you and him. Vegeta may not show his real feelings sometimes but he is a good guy underneath. It will probably hurt his pride to apologize."

Eighteen replied "Well that's his decision. Anyways, are we ready to go?" Goku replied "Yeah sure, we just have to make a quick stop by Bulma's first. She said she has something for you." Krillin smiles and says "Alright! I knew Bulma could come through for us. I overheard her talking about it." Eighteen said "Ok, Krillin I'm counting on you to watch over Marron while I'm gone." Krillin replied "You bet, I wish I could go but I think I'm way too outclassed to keep up with you guys. But have fun and I'll be here when you get back." Eighteen kissed Krillin on his forehead as a way of saying goodbye.

Goku put his hand on Eighteen's shoulder and used instant transmission to travel to Bulma's place (Capsule Corporation). When they arrive Bulma introduces herself and asks Eighteen to come into the examination room. She explained to both Eighteen and Goku that she could add some modifications to her that would help in battle. Eighteen lays down on the table.

Bulma examined the data saying "According to the data it looks like you androids have infinite stamina. It's all controlled by some infinite energy source. You must have a lot of ki! But I don't think that's going to be enough. I will add saiyan cells to your body, allowing you to get a zenkai boost like a saiyan can when they recover from near death. That should make you the ultimate android! I also see Dr. Gero also added a temperature regulator so hot or cold environments are not a problem. He literally thought of everything! If only he had used his talents for good than the world could have some amazing inventions.

My conclusion is that Super Android Eighteen was created destroy you Goku. Just like Android sixteen when we repaired him. The only difference is your partly organic. Goku you should be really happy she is on our side!" Goku replied "Wow! That's amazing! Wait till I tell Vegeta!" Eighteen got up from the table and said to Bulma "Yes my mission was to kill Goku even though I have chosen not to." Bulma replied "Yes, I see from the data I collected it appears you're able to make your own choices. 50% Human 50% Android. What a brilliant combination!"

Eighteen asked Bulma "Is Vegeta here?" Bulma replied "Yes he's out back training in the gravity machine my father built." Eighteen replied "Good! I need to have a word with him." Goku asked "What are you going to do?" Eighteen replied "Just something I need to workout with him." Eighteen goes out back to see a ship like Goku had on his way to Namek. Vegeta is inside training at 500x earth's gravity. Eighteen opens the door and goes inside. Bulma asks Goku "Should we be letting her do this?" Goku replied "It's best not to get in her way in situations like this.

Krillin told me about how scary his wife can be." Inside the ship the intense gravity doesn't seem to have much affect on her. Vegeta sees her walking in and closes the door behind her. Vegeta stops the training program and makes the security robots disappear. Gravity returns to normal. Vegeta asks "What do you want android? Can't you see I am busy?" Eighteen replies "I simply came here to see if you would apologize to me Vegeta." Vegeta laughed replying. "Hahahaha, apologize to you? For what?" Eighteen replied "For letting Cell absorb me. If you don't apologize Vegeta then I will have to teach you a lesson."

Vegeta laughed again "Hahahaha, I can't believe you came all the way here to tell me that." Eighteen smiled replying "Vegeta, I really don't want to hurt you. All you have to do is apologize and I will leave you alone." Vegeta smiled replying "True saiyans don't apologize." Eighteen replied "Ok, you had your chance Vegeta." Eighteen flew at him and disappeared. He can't sense her either because she is an android.

She appeared behind him and grabbed his arms putting him in the same body lock that she did to Cell. Vegeta was completely paralyzed with pain. He began to scream from the pain. Eighteen said "Do you understand now? I should break your arms for your arrogance. But I will give you a chance. All you have to do is apologize and the pain will stop. I know how much you fear me Vegeta." She applied more pressure downwards and you could hear his bones beginning to crack. Eighteen asked "Do you submit Vegeta?" He replied out of pain "o…ok….I'm…I'm…sorry!"

Eighteen smiled replying "Now see how easy that was Vegeta? But I'm not satisfied yet. You deserve more punishment for your unwillingness. I want to hear you admit that I am stronger than you and I will let you go." Vegeta started shaking from intense fear that she would break his arms anyway. The pain was just too much for him so he submitted and replied "Ok…you're…stronger!" Eighteen smiled replying "I'm impressed, I thought for sure I was going to have to break you. You could have saved yourself all this embarrassment." She let him go and he immediately fell down next to the control panel so his arms could rest. Vegeta slowly inhaled and exhaled.

Eighteen started to walk towards the door. She stopped halfway there and said with her back still facing him "Let this be a warning for you Vegeta. Don't cross me again." Eighteen left the space pod and returned inside to Capsule Corp where Goku and Bulma were at. Goku asked "I could hear some of it. What happened? What did you do?" Eighteen replied "Don't worry he's fine. He wouldn't apologize so I had to teach him a lesson."

Bulma responded "I can't believe he didn't apologize to you. He can be such a jerk sometimes! I'm glad someone put him in his place." Goku said "Well let's get to the lookout so we can get down to some serious training." Goku put his shoulder on Eighteen and used instant transmission to get to the lookout where Gohan, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo were.

(Note: only a couple of months have passed since Cell. So Gohan is still a teen)

Goku and Eighteen appeared. She immediately noticed Gohan and Piccolo are still a little frightened of her because how the battle went down during the previous chapter. She said "You guys don't have to be scared of me. I simply came here to train. I am sorry for the terrible things my evil twin did while she was in this body. I want to help you all get stronger. It's the least I can do for you all being so nice and letting me be apart of the team."

Goku replied "Hey not a problem as we said before it wasn't you and we all know that. I for one am excited to spar with you! I have never faced a strong female opponent before so it should be fun." Eighteen smiled replying "Then let's get do this." Goku replied "Just curious but how much of your power was being used when you fought us last time?" Eighteen replied "Gohan and I were about equal I think."

Goku replied "Just as I thought." Goku powered up to SSJ and Gohan powered up to SSJ2. Goku shouts "Ok Gohan let's get her!" Gohan quickly replied "Right!" They both charged at her unleashing a fury of punches and kicks but she is blocked at dodged them all like they were nothing. Goku and Gohan were on opposite sides of her. Gohan was the first to land a hit. This knocked her back. She punched Gohan lightly in the nose. This stunned him for a few seconds

It was hard to see their intense speed. Gohan managed another attack with a flying at Eighteen with intense speed he did a flying kick. Eighteen disappeared before it could connect. She reappeared above Gohan. She kicked him downwards creating a large crater. Goku's turn was next. Next Piccolo tried his assault. He could land a single hit. Eighteen kneed so hard in the gut that it nearly knocked him out cold. Piccolo laid firmly on her knee.

Eighteen looked down at Goku as she delivers a strong elbow to Piccolo's cheek. He crashed into the building in the center of the lookout. Goku shouted "Piccolo! No!" he ascended quickly towards Eighteen. He tried punching and kicking. Once again not landing a single hit.

Eighteen blocked most of his attacks. She punched him in the stomach so hard was completely stunned and unable to move. She then elbowed him hard in the back of his neck. This made Goku a little upset as he was having trouble keeping up. He then remembered what Bulma said that she has unlimited stamina. She came down with a double fist punch knocking Goku straight down.

Getting out of the crater Goku ascended upwards towards her. He now realized how deadly of an opponent he and his friends were facing. "Well, I have to admit Eighteen, you're pretty tough. I guess Bulma wasn't kidding when she said you were a killing machine." said Goku She smiled replying "I appreciate the compliment Goku. Like I said before I was designed to kill you. You should be lucky that I've lost the desire to." Goku replied "I see, I'm glad you had a change of heart. Trunks told us how terrible you and seventeen were in his time. Krillin said you would never do those things."

Eighteen replied "That's good, Krillin talks about you a lot and he said I could trust you. I see now that he is right. You don't run away even when you know you can't win. Plus your Krillin's best friend and I know how much you both mean to each other." Goku smiled replying "That's good! I'm glad your apart of the team." Goku flew at her with intense speed.

He got really close to her and used instant transmission to disappear. She could not keep track of him. But then in the distance she could hear Goku charging up Super Kamehameha. "ka….me….ha….me….HA!" he shouted. Eighteen knew it was coming. She puts her hands together creating a large fist. With one strong punch she deflected it back. Goku watches it fly past him. He is amazed she was able to reflect that. Goku says "Ok let's see you try that at full power this time!" Goku powers up to full and charges the Super Kamehameha again shouting

"KA…..ME….HA…ME…..HA!" But in the distance Eighteen starts charging a Kamehameha herself shouting back "KA…..ME….HA…..ME…HA!" Both of the super waves collide in the air. Goku says in his mind. "How does she know this move? Did Master Roshi teach her? Oh wait, Krillin and Eighteen live together with Master Roshi. No doubt Krillin probably taught her at some point." Both ki blasts seem to be of even power until Eighteen increased it and overpowered Goku's in an instant. This of course hit him caused quite a bit of damage. But he wasn't ready to quit.

Goku says "What do you say we try for round two? This time I will give it all I've got." Goku powered up to full power. He rushed towards her again. Gohan was about to jump in when Goku says "No Gohan! This is my fight now. I want to take her on all by myself!" Gohan thought this was a very foolish idea. But he let his father have his way. Goku is going all out on her. Using a mixture of melee attacks with instant transmission. Eighteen is having trouble keeping up. Goku appears above her and attacks her with a strong elbow to the back of her neck. This made her take a couple of steps forward.

Eighteen soon realized that Goku's determination was unmatched. Then, before she could blink Goku appeared below her and kicked her into the air. This sent her flying upwards. He flies up after her but right when he was about to attack again Eighteen attacked extremely fast with a knee to his stomach. This was so powerful it took Goku a few moments to recover. After a few seconds he shook off the pain and flew at her again with powerful exchanges. She blocked all of it and counter attacked with a powerful punch to his jaw nearly breaking it. Goku tried to shake off the pain once more and went back to fighting. She stopped his punch with her hand.

Goku couldn't move. She said looking into his eyes "Is this seriously all you have?" She let him go. Goku disappeared via instant transmission. He appeared behind her about to attack again. She dodged his attack by disappearing. Then she reappeared punching him hard in the stomach. She said "Is this too much for you Goku?" He coughed a little replying in a soft voice due to pain "Nope, sorry I'm not ready to quit. Time to try my new technique."

Eighteen replied "New techique? What?" Goku says "Yeah, I was saving it for Vegeta." Goku's power began rising so rapidly from charging this attack. You could see the lighting storms starting to happen due to his power. Gohan said to Piccolo "What power! That's amazing!" Piccolo replied "Yeah, I know! He's making the whole earth shake." Eighteen looked at Goku saying in her mind "Perhaps there is more to this then I thought."

After powering up for a while. Goku was ready to unleash this attack. Gohan and Piccolo could hear him from the ground. SUPER…DRAGON FIST! He flew at Eighteen with a dragon shape energy around his fist. She stood firm though. His super fist collided with her. You could hear the loud crash from a good ways away. After all the light cleared. Gohan and Piccolo could finally see the end result of the attack. This actually did quite a bit of damage to her. Eighteen flew backwards. Goku appeared above her and punched her downwards.

Creating yet another crater in the lookout. Goku wasn't taking any chances. While she was laying in the crater Goku began to charge the Super Kamehameha. Mr. Popo shouted "No Goku! You will destroy the entire lookout!" In the middle of this attack Eighteen appeared next to Goku. She grabbed him by his wrists and threw him upwards. She attacked with and extremely powerful uppercut to his cheek. Then she followed up with a kick to his gut.

She appeared above him and she put her hands together and delivered a punch to his back. The sent him flying down fast creating another crater in the ground of the lookout. Gohan and Piccolo charged at her next. Eighteen kneed Gohan in his stomach hard. Then followed up with a chop to the back of his neck. Gohan was quickly stunned but not out of the fight.

Piccolo came to his senses and managed his way out of the rubble. Eighteen asked "How do you feel about round two?" Piccolo tried to act like he wasn't scared replying "Umm, I…I just remembered that I have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'll train in there." Piccolo ran away as fast as he could. Goku stood back up shouting "Wow! I feel like I was hit by a bus!" Eighteen looked at Goku replying "Have you had enough Goku?"

He replied "Nope, one more time Eighteen!" She replied "Ok, if you insist." Goku powered up once more and he charged at her with a fury of punches. She blocked them all. Then in the middle of attacking Goku uses instant transmission to teleport in all directions. He kept teleporting and charging up the Kamehameha at the same. He basically is trying to confuse her on where he is going to strike next. "KA….ME….HA….ME…" Eighteen interrupted him by using the ball of her foot and striking downward to knock his hands away from each other cancelling it out.

Goku got frustrated kicked her into the air. As she was flying upwards Goku started charging the Kamehameha again releasing the super wave. Eighteen was fast enough to avoid it. It flew past her hitting the lookout and destroying nearly ¼ it. Mr. Popo was upset about this. He kept complaining that the lookout would be destroyed. Next Goku appeared behind Eighteen and tried a quick Super Dragon Fist. Eighteen jumped straight up to avoid it. She quickly did a downwards kick landing on his forearm and forcing him to the ground. Goku was stuck on the ground with his arm extended out. Eighteen was standing on Goku's forearm with both feet.

She looked down at him saying "Come on Goku, you can do better than this. Maybe I should just end this fight right now." Goku replied looking up replying "N…No I'm not done yet!" He stood up quickly and tried a diagonal punch upwards at her. Eighteen caught his punch and threw him upwards Goku had no time to react. Eighteen appeared next to him and deliver an extremely powerful punch to his cheek sending him flying downward into the of inner building of the lookout making it all rubble. Eighteen appeared in front of the rubble waiting for Goku to come out.

Their was a small explosion and pieces of the rubble went flying everywhere. Goku emerged in super saiyan form with some minor scratches saying "I think that was a good enough test." Eighteen replied "You weren't holding back were you Goku?" Goku replied "Maybe not, but fighting with you has given me the opportunity to learn more about myself. So for what it's worth. I thank you." Eighteen replied "Then I think its time to call it quits. It's getting late and I think you have had enough for one day." Goku "Perhaps when could spar again. I'd like that."

Eighteen smiled and replied "Well you have impressed me Goku. You've definitely earned my respect. I used to think Krillin was exaggerating a lot of the stuff he said about you. But you are truly the amazing one Goku. Krillin was right, all along." Goku smiled and replied "Right, thanks for fighting with me Eighteen. Next time I will be a lot stronger and beat you at the very next chance." Eighteen replied smiling "Right, now put your hand on my shoulder and take me back to Krillin."

Goku replied "You Bet!" He placed his hand on her shoulder and used instant transmission to send them back to Kame House. Krillin and Master Roshi were outside with Marron. Roshi was enjoying his usual nude magazine while Marron was running around in circles chasing a ball she was playing with. Krillin was relaxing in a lawn chair enjoying the dim sunlight (due to it almost being night) Suddenly Goku and Eighteen appeared. Krillin jumped up quickly saying "Oh hey! Your back! Just in time for dinner. How did the training go?" Eighteen replied "It was great! We both learned a lot from each other."

Goku replied smiling looking at Krillin "Yeah! Your wife is one hell of a fighter Krillin. Great would be an understatement. I can't wait to spar again once I get stronger." Krillin replied "Really, I knew Eighteen is strong but I never knew she is strong enough to defeat Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta single handedly." Goku replied "Yep! Gohan and I really have some training to do. Anyways I'm gonna take off now Eighteen. I'll stop by for a visit and for more sparring. Take Care!"

Goku walked away waving good bye to Krillin and Eighteen. He disappeared via instant transmission. Master Roshi came over to them. Krillin was in the middle of asking Eighteen for the details of the training with Goku when Roshi started to feel her butt from behind her thinking she wouldn't notice. This of course was a very bad idea for Roshi. Eighteen had a very annoyed and angry look on her face. Without turning around she grabbed Roshi's hand and began to twist it in the opposite direction. This of course was extremely painful. She turned and looked at Master Roshi in pain. His wrist and arm were about to break. Roshi pleaded to her for mercy saying

"Wa….wait…I…I..was…only joking…you…know…please?" She replied "Joking about how to be a perverted old man." She twisted more and more. You could hear his bones cracking. Roshi screamed for mercy. She twisted it all the way completely breaking his wrist/arm. Roshi was on the floor in pain holding his forearm. Eighteen looked back at Krillin ignoring Roshi's screams.

She kneels down and kissed Krillin on the forehead saying "Let's go inside now. We are beginning more training tomorrow. You need to eat and get some rest so we can be ready for the morning." They both walked into the house while Roshi remained on the ground in pain. Krillin said "Do you think you went a little too far with Roshi?" Eighteen replied "No, he has to know better than to mess with me. He won't forget this pain and he knows how easily I can make him experience it again. Sometimes it's better to teach someone a lesson before they learn."

Meanwhile back at the lookout Dende heals Gohan. Piccolo comes out of the inner building of the lookout and he wants to know what happened. In the background you can hear Vegeta's voice saying "Yes, Kakarot! Tell us what happened?" Vegeta appeared next to Piccolo. "I want to know how powerful the android is. Explain right now!" said Vegeta. Goku replied "Alright Vegeta, since everyone is here now it will be a lot easier to explain. Well I can say that we have our work cut out for us. She is by far one of the strongest fighters I have ever faced. I know you are afraid of her Vegeta."

Vegeta replied quickly with an embarrassed look on his face. "What? I am not Kakarot! I am just curious because I need to know the secret of the android's power." Goku replied "Well I'm pretty sure that she could beat most of us without breaking a sweat. I bet if I trained really hard for the next year or I could surpass her. Gohan and I can still use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for one more day."

Piccolo replied "So you and Gohan are going back in for another year?" Goku stood up from sitting in a pretzel position during this conversation replying "Yes, it's the only way. Plus we have to be ready just in case anything else might threaten the earth. Come on Gohan! We are going back in!" Vegeta said as Goku and Gohan walk towards the inner building.

"Wait Kakarot! Is there any way I can still use the room? I want to train as well. Don't forget nothing has changed between us!. You and I have a score to settle!" Goku turned and smiled at Vegeta replying "Sure! You just let me know the time and place. Also no you can't use the room again. The entrance disappears after you have spent two full years in there which is the same as two days out here. You'll have to find some other way to train. Maybe if you could travel to another universe or something haha!"

Goku and Gohan continued into the building. Mr. Popo is standing at the door. He opened it saying "Remember Goku, don't stay for too long. You only have one year. If you stay even one second longer then you will be trapped in there forever." Goku replied "Thanks Mr. Popo, don't worry we will be careful and keep track of time." They go inside and begin their one year of training once more.

Vegeta has a confused and angry look on his face because he keeps thinking in his head about the lesson Eighteen taught him earlier. This is hard for him to swallow and it hurt his pride a lot. He doesn't want to admit it but he actually is very afraid of her. He also wants to keep up with Goku's power so he asks Dr. Brief (Bulma's Father) to build him another capsule ship capable of 1000x earth's normal gravity.

After this request Dr. Brief nearly jumped out of his shoes replying "One thousand times gravity? Are you crazy? You will be crushed! There's is no way you could train in that." Vegeta got angry and annoyed with this answer. He powered up nearly destroying capsule corp. He replied angry "THAT'S WHAT I WANT! MAKE IT HAPPEN NOW!" Dr. Brief replied quickly "Ok ok! You don't have to destroy the whole place you know! It will take a couple of days but I should be able to get it up and running." Vegeta replied "Good! Come get me when it's ready."

Vegeta went back inside where Trunks (who is still just a couple years old) and Bulma are. She is holding Trunks and she sees Vegeta walk. She notices that there is something wrong with him asking "Vegeta! Where have you been?" Vegeta replied "I've been training and I'm not in the mood for small talk." He went to the bathroom to take a shower. While in there he got to thinking about why Goku is always ahead of him.

He keeps seeing images of Goku defeating him in his head. Vegeta says in his mind "Kakarot, no matter how much I train or get stronger, you always seem to surpass me, Even your son Gohan has surpassed me. And most of all the Android. Why can't they all leave me alone? I am the prince of all saiyans. I should be the strongest in the universe! They should be the ones who are afraid of me! If I can't use the Time Chamber again then there has to be a way to get as much training as Kakarot does. But how?"

With this in mind Vegeta asks Dr. Brief for one more request. A time machine! So three years later (three years left till the world tournament starts) Goku and Gohan really got four years of training from the one day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and three years outside. They have both become a great deal stronger. Goku and Gohan are sparring with each other at Super Saiyan 2

(Note: Gohan is older now so he is about Goten's age in the last episode of DBZ)

Goku and Gohan are outside their house getting in a little bit of training before dinner time. Goku punches Gohan so hard that he went flying through several trees that in a nearby forest. Gohan got up and flew at Goku with a kick to his gut. This sent him flying backwards. Then Goku uses instant transmission to use a strong punch on Gohan's back sending him flying downward and right next to the entrance of their house.

Chi chi is standing inside washing dishes when she looks out the window and sees Gohan crash into the ground hard. This created a small earthquake. Chi chi ran outside shouting "Goku! Do you both have to do that here! You're making the whole house shake!" She looked over at Gohan in the crater and ran over to him. She tried to get him to wake up.

When Gohan wouldn't wake up Chi Chi had assumed the worst. She looked up at Goku shouting "Goku! What have you done to my baby! I told you Gohan was not going to be a fighter like you! Now look at what you have done!" Goku replied "Don't worry Chi chi! He will be ok. Gohan has been through much worse." Gohan woke up saying "Mom! What are you doing out here? Dad and I are training."

Chi chi got up and walked back to the house with an angry look saying "Well if you're going to make Gohan into a fighter then our new son Goten will be my new scholar. I was going to tell you dinner is ready but I guess you two are more into training." Goku came down and kept apologizing to Chi chi but she wouldn't let up. Goku walked inside to see his new son Goten (Goku's new son that Chi chi had a little after his fight with Cell)

Goten is a baby but he still knows a few words. After eating a huge meal Goku and Gohan go outside again. Gohan asks "So what are you going to do now dad? Do we train some more or do you think you're ready to take on Eighteen again?" Goku replied "Well I think I want to spar with her again. I'm confident I can win this time."

Gohan replied "But Dad? Can I come to? I want to test my power against her." Goku replied "Sure!" Chi Chi runs outside shouting "I don't think so Goku! Gohan isn't going anywhere! I'm not letting him get behind at school again! He stays here and studies!" Goku replied "Aw come on Chi Chi! Gohan and I have been training really have for our next sparring session." Chi Chi replied "Absolutely not Goku! You promised me that if I let you train with Gohan that he would come home and study right after!"

Goku saw there was no winning with Chi Chi as he replied "Oh, yeah I did make that little promise didn't I. Sorry Gohan, looks like you have to sit this one out." Gohan replied "Alright, Good luck Dad." Goku replied "Right!" Goku places his fingers to his head. He travels via instant transmission to Kame House. Upon arriving he sees Master Roshi in a lawn chair asleep with a nude magazine on his face. His right arm is in a cast. Goku walks over to Roshi and wakes him up. Roshi wakes up screaming "Wait baby! I'm not done yet! Oh it's you Goku."

Goku replied "Yeah! It's me! I'm here to train with Eighteen some more." Goku noticed Roshi's arm was in a cast. He askes "Hey, what happen to your arm?" Roshi replied "Oh I got this because I got her bad side. Krillin's wife can be extremely scary at times. So your back Goku? I can sense you're a lot stronger." Goku replied "Yeah, I feel strong as an ox!" Roshi replied "That's good Goku, Krillin and Eighteen are out back." Goku replied "Cool, thanks Master Roshi."

Goku walked to the back and as soon as he gets to the door he hears Krillin yell "DISCTRUCTO DISC" Eighteen destroyed the disc by using a chop. Cutting it in half and making it disappear. She sees Goku. She immediately knew what was up. Eighteen says "So have you come to train more? Another sparring session I assume?" Goku replied smiling "Yeah! Of course! Gohan and I have been training non-stop for the past three years as well. I think we should spar one last time."

Eighteen replied "Ok Goku, but I am not going to go easy on you this time. If you can't keep up with me then I will end the fight quickly." Goku replied "Ok then, you got a deal. Let's go the lookout." Eighteen kissed Krillin on the forehead asking him to watch over Marron while she is gone. They all go to the lookout via instant transmission. Goku says "Ok let's do this." Goku powered up to SSJ2. Eighteen was surprised to see Goku at this level. This also caught her off guard. Goku flew at her aggressively. She dodged most of his attacks. Goku finally managed to connect a punch to her stomach at the end. It stunned her.

This made her angry. Eighteen quickly pushed Goku backwards and delivered an extremely powerful punch to his jaw. He hit the ground sliding backwards for a bit. He got up and spit blood from his mouth smiling. Eighteen said "What are you smiling at Goku? I've nearly defeated you in one blow." Goku replied "That one was free. I wanted to see how much your strength had improved. Let's go again."

Eighteen flew at him with a punch Goku disappeared and reappeared with a strong kick to her cheek. This sent her flying to the wall of the inner building. She got out of the rubble and brushed her hair back looking at Goku saying "Well, your not bad. Let's see if you can keep up." She did so and flew at Goku again. They are both fighting very intensely (like when Goku fought Cell) It was an amazing exchange of blows and disappearing. Goku got in a few good hits. Eighteen take a bit of damage. Goku jumps descended to the ground and began to charge the Kamehameha. Eighteen charged her's as well and they both released at the same time.

They collided in the air. It seemed they were both of even strength. Goku moved his body upwards pushing his attack at the same time. Eighteen had trouble stopping it. Goku eventually got within just a few feet of her. The blast explodes sending them both flying away. Goku uses instant transmission to appear behind her. Striking Eighteen in the back hard. She hits the ground hard creating another crater.

Eighteen got up angry. She tried attacking him again. But this time Goku disappeared. He quickly reappeared grabbing her leg and threw her downwards. It appeared that Goku had her outclassed. Eighteen says "You've been pretending to be weaker then me." Goku replied "Yeah, I already had you figured out before I even transformed. You are tough. I'll give you that. But you need more training."

Piccolo flew straight up to engage her shouting "Special Beam Cannon!" He fires his signature attack behind her. Eighteen quickly turns around and knocks it away. Next Piccolo flies directly at her. But lighting fast. She kneed him in the gut right before he connected. Piccolo fell to the ground unconscious. Goku says "I think its time to call it a day. Your truly an amazing fighter. But you could use some more training.

There is a martial arts tournament set to come up in about three years or so. Gohan and I are going to keep training and enter. I'd like to offer that you and Krillin come with us." Eighteen replied "What is the prize for winning?" Goku replied "Well I think its one hundred million zeni. Then it goes on down from there." Eighteen replied "Then yes, I will enter. I'll talk Krillin into coming. I give him a hard time. But I do love him."

Goku replied "Wonderful! It's settled we I'll train you for the next three years and prepare for the tournament." Goku uses instant transmission to send Eighteen back to Roshi's island. He then goes back to the lookout. Suddenly Vegeta appears at the lookout ready to settle the score with Goku right now. Goku says "Notice how he shows up right when Eighteen leaves. Admit it Vegeta. You're scared of her aren't you?" Vegeta replied "Don't be a fool Kakarot. I don't fear the android. I have been through intensive training this entire time. I heard about this tournament and it sounds interesting. That is where you and I will settle our score."

Goku replied "Alright, I guess so. See you at the tournament Vegeta." Vegeta didn't reply. He just flew off in silence hardly to be seen again until the tournament. Gohan inrolled in high school he met Videl Satan. Turns out she is the daughter of Hercule Satan who took the credit for beating Cell. Throughout high school. Gohan tried to be a super hero known as "The Great Saiyaman" As the semester and years go by. Videl discovered his identity by watching him transform. Videl threatens to blackmail Gohan. To keep his identity safe. He agreed to teach her how to fly.

This however takes a while because he is teaching his little brother Goten the same thing. Goten is old enough now to enter the junior division. Everyone prepares for a new martial arts tournament to begin. When the day finally comes everyone lines up to draw numbers. However, there some strange looking people entering this tournament. Two specific ones are known as Spopovich and Yami.


	3. Tournament Begins! Majin Buu Hatched!

The World Martial Arts Tournament has begun. Gohan is entering as the great saiyaman. This is done to keep his identity a secret from his classmates. Plus he doesn't want anyone to recognize him as the boy from the Cell Games. Piccolo is using the name Ma-junior to keep his name a secret as well. Everyone makes fun of Gohan's costume. They wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. The junior round is first but unlike the adult round there isn't a drawing. They just go down the list of fighters. Goten and Trunks enter as the only Z-Fighters in the Junior Division. But before it begins they decide to eat first. Upon leaving the feeding session they are approached by two very strange looking fighters. One is short with purple skin and white hair. The other is taller with red skin and white hair.

The short one seems to be in charge as he says to Goku while standing in front of all the Z-Fighters "Your Goku aren't you?" Goku replied "Yeah that's me!" the stranger replied "I've heard so much about you and I'm glad we entered this tournament so we can fight. My name is Shin. My tall friend here is Kibito. It's nice to meet you Goku. May I shake your hand?" Goku can sense something is up with them. He holds out his hand agreeing to shake hands with Shin. As their hands are locked Shin looks up at Goku smiling and says "I finally get to shake the hand of the legendary Goku. I hear you're one of the best fighters on earth. I look forward to seeing you in the ring." Shin and Kibito walked away.

Piccolo says to Goku "I don't like this, they are strong, real strong. We should keep an eye on them." Goku replies "Yes, we need to find out what their intentions are. I'll keep an eye on them until the tournament starts." Finally the junior round starts. Goten and Trunks win all of their fights with ease. For the final round they have to fight each other. Both of the boys fight well but Trunks eventually ends up winning due to the fact he is older. So this also makes him stronger. Goten claims that Trunks cheated due to him becoming a Super Saiyan. They agreed they wouldn't become Super Saiyans to avoid being recognized from the fighters who fought against Cell those seven years ago. But Goten also used Super Saiyan once so they are even.

The winner of the junior division gets to fight Mr. Satan. Hercule freaks out at first because his title could be destroyed by a kid. As the match starts Trunks punches Hercule in the face that it sends him flying into a wall behind him. He pretends like he let Trunks win because he didn't want to fight a kid. The crowd saw this and cheered for him. Next the adults are called to the front to draw numbers. Vegeta seems very interested to fight Goku.

He wants them to have their fight so they can test the depths of their powers. There are 16 spots total for the fighting bracket. Of course most of this are the Z-Fighters. The rules are explained by each fighter being called to draw a ball with a number on it. The number will decide which bracket each fighter is in. Vegeta sits far away from everyone due to him still being afraid of Eighteen. It's still bothering him about the lesson she taught him seven years ago. He can't seem to let it go. It's unknown at this point how much stronger she is due to sparring with Goku all those years.

Goten and Trunks want to fight with the adult division. They find a guy with the name of Mighty Mask and knock him out. They take his costume so they can fight with the adults. Finally everyone is asked to draw a number. Krillin is called first. He draws a number 1. He thinks this is bad because he might end up fighting his friends. Next a Gohan is called. He draws a 9. He walks away wondering who he is going to fight. Before continuing the people in charge draw for Mr. Satan. He is out due to his battle with Trunks. They draw the number 4. Next is one a short guy who goes by the name of Yamu. He has an "M" symbol his forehead.

He draws a 16. The Z-Fighters can sense there is something up about them. Kibito is up next he draws a 10 which puts him up against Gohan. Goku says in his mind "Now we will see what these guys are really up to." Piccolo/Majunior is up next. He draws a 6. A man with the name of Jule is next, he draws a 15 putting him up against Yamu. Next is Videl she draws an 8. Next is another strange guy with an "M" on his forehead that goes by the name of Spopovich.

He draws a 7 putting him up Videl. Next up is Eighteen. She draws a 3. Putting her up against Mr. Satan. She was hoping to fight one of her friends as she wanted a real match. But she has something in store for Hercule. Walking back Krillin says to her "Hey look Eighteen, You get to fight Mr. Satan!" Eighteen replied with an annoyed look on her face saying sarcastically "Oh boy, I'm jumping for joy." Krillin replied "Make sure you go easy on him. Mr. Satan might be a fake but he doesn't deserve to die." Videl replied "Hey I don't know why you're not taking this seriously. My father is a very dangerous man."

Eighteen replied whispering to Krillin so Videl can't hear. "Don't worry Krillin I have no interest in killing him. But I do have a plan to make him pay me for letting him win." Krillin replied "What if he doesn't pay?" Eighteen replied smiling "Have you forgotten who you are married to? Once I'm done with Hercule he will be begging me to pay up. He will be way too scared to not pay. We can move out of Master Roshi's with the prize money." Krillin replied "Oh, I never really considered that. I guess that is true. Well ok honey do your best out there. I just hope if I end up fighting one my friends that they will go easy on me." Eighteen put her hand on Krillin's head placing her fingers through is newly grown hair. She did this smiling saying

"Don't worry Krillin, if any of them hurt you too much they will answer to me." Next is Goku, he walks up with a happy look on his face. He draws and 13. This puts him in an empty bracket. Next is shin he draws a 5 putting him up against Piccolo. Next a big sumo wrestler looking guy named Pentar draws a 2 putting him up against Krillin. Realizing this Krillin is happy because he thought for sure that he was going to fight one of his friends or worse his wife. Pentar comes over to Krillin and starts making fun of him. Telling him that he will need a hospital when he is done with him. Eighteen overhears this and she asks Krillin

"Your seriously not going to take it easy on him after that?" Krillin replied "He's an incompetent fighter who doesn't know what he is getting himself into. Don't worry I will teach him a lesson." Next is Mighty Mask/Goten & Trunks they draw an 11. Next up is Vegeta he draws 14 and showing it to Goku. Everyone was shocked that Goku gets to fight Vegeta right off the bat. Lastly is Killa a black boxer guy he draws a 12 putting him up against Mighty Mask. The board has been filled and all the fights have been decided. The list is as follows by numbers that fighters drew.

Match one is 1. Krillin vs 2. Pentar

Match two is 3. Super 18 vs 4. Mr. Satan

Match three is 5. Shin vs 6. Piccolo

Match four is 7. Videl vs 8. Spopovich

Match five is 9. Gohan vs 10. Kabito

Match six is 11. Mighty Mask vs 12. Killa

Match seven is 13. Goku vs 14. Vegeta

Match eight is 15. Jule vs 16. Yamu

Now that the matches have been decided the fighting will begin immediately. Back in Mr. Satan's private room the workers tell him that the adult round is about to begin and he is fighting in the second match. Hercule asks one of them "Who is my opponent? I'm not fighting Videl am I?" The worker replied "No actually her name is Eighteen that's all she goes by and from what I have seen she is actually quite attractive." Hercule replied in his mind "Really? Well won't that be a change? I thought for sure I would have to fight one of those guys from Cell." Hercule then replied to the worker "She shouldn't be in this tournament. Weak fighters should stay home." The worker replied "I wouldn't take her lightly sir. She registered a 774 on the punch machine."

Hercule freaked out saying out load "774? Are you sure about that? There's no way someone could score that high." The worker replied "It's not a joke sir. We triple checked the results." Hercule said in his mind "Oh no, she must be with those people from The Cell Games. What will I do? If she has powers like they do then I am in trouble." Hercule acted like nothing was wrong. He continued with his reply. "It's all a trick, it's done with smoke and mirrors. They can't fool me. The world champion will still keep his title. Hahahahahahaha!" Hercule runs out to watch the first match as it's about to begin.

Pentar and Krillin come out and the entire time while walking to the ring Pentar is talking major trash. As soon as the match starts Krillin sets him straight by delivering a punch to his stomach causing him to cry in agony. Krillin smacks him around a bit then finishes him off with a kick sending him out of the ring. Krillin won by ring out. He walked away happy and Goku said what a good job he did. Mr. Satan was stocked by Krillin's match.

Knowing Eighteen's match is next Krillin asked "Hey Eighteen, do you want to switch with someone so you can get a better match?" Eighteen replied "Nope, he's mine!" The buzzer for the match began Mr. Satan walked out trying to act as if he wasn't scared. Eighteen walked to the ring. Mr. Satan began his usual smack talk speech. Eighteen stood there with her arms crossed.

The announcer walked over to Hercule and gave him the mic. Hercule shouted "You've walked into the lion's den sister and now you have to contend with the world champion! Feel the wrath of Hercule Satan!" The match begins and Eighteen toyed with him by flying at him then disappearing. Hercule kneels down with his hands over his head. When he looked up she was gone. But before he could turn around she appeared next to him and instantly put him in a head lock. Hercule became scared and he started begging for his life over and over. Eighteen interrupted him saying "Silence or I'll rip your head off!"

Hercule instantly stopped talking and began to shake with fear. She then ask him "So do you still want to win this match?" Hercule replied in scared voice "N….No, I….I don't care about winning. Just please don't hurt me. I don't want to die PLEASE!" Eighteen smiled replying "I heard your insults earlier. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." She tighten the lock around his neck. Basically choking him with her arms. Hercule screamed and pleaded agonizingly for mercy.

"Please! I can't breathe. I…I was just being myself earlier. Please forgive me." He said in a choking voice. She loosened the grip around him allowing him to breathe. He started to inhale and exhale deeply. Eighteen's hair was dangling in the way as her hair is a little longer because of her Super 18 form. Her hair comes to her shoulders. While still holding him in a painful headlock. She used her left hand and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She smiled again replying "Now that you realize you can't win. Perhaps you should start submitting to me." Hercule immediately replied "Ye….yes…I submit!" Eighteen replied "Good, now listen carefully. I don't mind letting you win this match. All you have to do is give me the prize money for winning the tournament and then another ten million out of your pocket." Hercule replied in a very frightened voice. "What! Are you crazy? Do you know how much money that is? And what if I don't win the tournament?"

Eighteen replied "You don't have to worry about that. Just mention my name to anyone trying to fight you and they will understand. There are other options to this as well. I could rip you in half right in front of all your fans. What do you think about that?" After that comment Hercule got so scared that he started to wet himself a little bit. Shaking with intense fear as he replied. "N…No, anything but that. Ok, you have a deal. I'll give you the prize money plus ten million."

Eighteen smiled and replied "Good! It's settled then. Good choice champ." Eighteen pretended to fall backwards like she was hit. She got up and said "Lucky punch you dog!" Hercule soon figured out how she was keeping her end of deal and pretending. He went along with it talking major trash again. He charged at her and he started unleashing a fury of punches. Eighteen purposely let all these punches land and none of them could do any damage. It was as if he was punching a steel wall. She never flinched once. After a while of letting him do this without ever moving she kneed him in the stomach.

Barley using anything of her power Hercule was immediately stunned with pain and he asked in an agonizing voice. "B…B…But, you said you were gonna let me win on purpose!" She slowly removed her knee and he started to fall forward. With just a single finger (her pointer finger) she placed it right between his eyes and slowly started pushing him forward. Eighteen replied to his original question. "I am going let you win but we need to make it look real for the fans right?" Hercule replied scared out of his mind "Yes, just I just don't want to end up in the hospital."

Eighteen replied "Relax you moron! If I wanted to put you in the hospital then I would have already done so. Now pick me up and throw me over you. Then finish me off with some technique of yours." Hercule replied "Oh, right, sure, whatever you say." He throws her over him. Then he attacks with his signature move the Ultra Megaton Punch. He lands the punch right on her forehead.

This of course does nothing to her. She stands there and says "That's really the best you could come up with?" Hercule replied "It's my best move just go with it." She falls backwards landing outside the ring. Everyone was shocked that Mr. Satan defeated her. The crowd didn't know what went on at first but they soon cheered for Hercule. Eighteen stood and began walking back to the waiting room she stopped at the end of the ring where Hercule is standing. She say "Good match champ. I will be paying you a visit tomorrow for the prize money. If you don't pay. I'm going to kill you. And if you try to leave. I will hunt you down. There is no place in the universe that you can hide from me."

Hercule replied with a terrified look on his face. "Yeah sure, I won't forget." She walked back into the room the waiting room and everyone is scratching their heads in confusion of what happened. Krillin knew what happened due to her telling him. So he wasn't worried. Goku walked up to Eighteen and asked "Eighteen, what happened? I never thought you lose to Mr. Satan." she replied "I didn't see anything, I don't know what you're talking about. I lost fair and square." Vegeta replied smiling "I know exactly what happened Kakarot. The Android finally admits that she is too weak to continue."

Eighteen looked at Vegeta with a very serious look replying "Are you changeling me Vegeta? Do you remember what happened last time?" Krillin replied "Hey, Vegeta, you don't have to be such a hot head. Arguing isn't going to solve anything." This annoyed Vegeta to the point where he ran over and grabbed Krillin by his shirt replying "I'm not in the mood for games. Pounding you might give me the satisfaction I need." Eighteen was already upset with Vegeta but after acting violent towards Krillin it was time for her to teach him another lesson. Eighteen used an extremely powerful kick to Vegeta's arm (the same arm that was holding Krillin) this caused him intense pain. It was so hard you could hear his bones make a loud crunching noise.

His arm was broken. He dropped Krillin. Then Vegeta dropped to his knees in agony. After a few minutes he passed out. Goku was very shocked by this. He decided to get some senzu beans from Korin Tower. Goku appeared very fast. Krillin walks up to Goku and says "Hey Goku, sorry about what Eighteen did. I know it might have caused a scene. She can go a little to far when she is angry." Goku replied with a smile on his face "Don't worry Krillin! Eighteen is protective of you and Marron.

She told me one time during our sparring sessions. She did what she thought was best. And hey I would have done the same for Chi Chi." Krillin replied "Yeah, I know Eighteen can be scary. She's a lot stronger then I will ever be. I just hope I don't accidentally make her mad." Goku replied "Being stronger than you doesn't have anything to do with it. She loves you for who you are and that's all that matters. You should be glad you have a good family Krillin."

This made Krillin very happy. He even had a big smile on his face. He saw his wife off in a far corner of the lobby. He walked over asking "Hey Eighteen, I'm just curious, but where did you learn how do moves like that? I mean you completely submitted Vegeta in one blow. She replied "Dr. Gero programmed 17 and I with all the information on the human body. It's what makes us better killers." Krillin replied "Wow! I never knew! I must admit every since you got your new power I've really seen a different side of you." Eighteen replied smiling

"Sparring with Goku has really shown me responsibility with this power. I can see why you respect him so much. He really has a way of making everyone feel better about themselves." Krillin replied "Well I'm glad to see you have changed into a better person." Vegeta eventually regained consciousness and Goku gave him a senzu bean. This offended Vegeta because he hates taking them. He feels it makes him look weak. He takes it and tries to act as if it isn't bothering him. Goku could tell Vegeta's pride had been hurt once again.

Piccolo is up next. He continues to have a very tense feeling about Shin. As they approached the ring Piccolo said in his mind "I know I've seen him before, but where? WAIT! Could he be the Supreme Kai? But why would he be here? It doesn't make any sense." The bell rang for the fight to begin Piccolo and Shin both just stood there. Piccolo was shaking because if Shin is who he thinks he is then Piccolo is scared.

The crowd starts booing as nothing was happening. Piccolo came out and asked "Are you the Supreme Kai?" Shin replied "Yes, I am, I see your smarter then what you look Piccolo. All will be revealed to you in time. Do you wish to start fighting?" Piccolo left the ring and told the announcer that he forfeits the match. Shin wins by default. Coming back to the lobby Goku could sense there was something wrong with Piccolo he asked

"Piccolo? What's the matter? Why did you quit the match?" Piccolo replied "Shin is the Supreme Kai. I can't fight him." Goku had a very surprised look on his face he replied "Really? The Supreme Kai? I heard King Kai talk about a Supreme Kai but I thought that was only a legend. What would the Supreme Kai be doing here?" Piccolo replied "There would have to be some sort of huge problem going on for the Supreme Kai to be here. But let's see what happens."

The next match began. Videl and Spopovich entered the ring. Videl is confident she can win. As the bell rings Videl starts with a fury of attacks. But it seems everything she tries is not effective on Spopovich. The weird thing is the other Z-Fighters can sense there is something not normal about Spopovich. The last time he entered this tournament he couldn't shoot ki blast or take hits like that.

It's almost as if he has some sort of immortality. Videl even kicked him so hard it broke his neck and caused his head to face the opposite direction. But none of it mattered. Spopovich fixed his head and then shot a ki blast at her. She nearly avoided it. Spopovich eventually overpowered her and began to torture her. She even almost flew out of the ring but before she could hit the ground Spopovich grabbed her and threw her back in. Gohan couldn't watch this.

His rage caused him to turn Super Saiyan and he really wanted to kill Spopovich for hurting the girl he loves. Goku noticed Gohan's rage as he commented "No Gohan, don't do it! You're not going out there! I know you want to help your friend but this isn't the way." Gohan replied in a fury of anger "Don't try and stop me!" He started to fly out there when all of a sudden Yamu says "Spopovich! Stop playing around! We are not here to do this. End it right now!" Spopovich replied "Ok, sorry, I got carried away."

He throws her out of the ring causing the match to end. Gohan walks over the injured Videl and picks her up. Still upset, he says "Hey Spopovich! When we meet in the ring you will pay for this. Count on it!" Spopovich didn't reply he just walked away in silence. Gohan brought Videl back to the lobby. Goku says "Gohan lay her down here. I'll give her a senzu bean and she will be good as new." Gohan laid her down and Goku put a senzu bean in her mouth.

Gohan told her it would help. Videl trusts Gohan enough to swallow it. She can't believe how well the bean worked. She was instantly back on her feet. After this sort intermission. Gohan and Kibito were up next. They enter the ring Kibito asked Gohan to show him his true power. Gohan didn't really want to do it because the people at his school would realize that he is the Great Saiyaman and the gold fighter.

Plus they will know he is one of the fighters from the Cell Games. Gohan says "Alright you want to see me transform, fine! But do you want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it to the next level?" Kibito replied "There is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan?" Gohan replied "Yes there is and I'll show you. AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 with the electrical aura. He asked Kibito "So now you've seen a Super Saiyan 2, is this good enough for you? What now? Do we start fighting?" Back in the lobby Supreme Kai approached the other Z-Fighters and said "I'm sure that Spopovich and Yamu are going to attack Gohan. Do not interfere when they do. They do not want his life, only his power. He was the one who defeated Cell correct?"

Goku replied "Yes, he defeated Cell. But what do they need his power for?" Supreme Kai replied "All will be revealed in a moment but when Spopovich and Yamu attack him I want all of you to let it happen and then we can all follow them." Goku agreed they wouldn't interfere. After Gohan's transformation Spopovich is holding some type of device that has the same "M" on it. It looks like a power reader and it starts going off the scale.

They realize that Gohan is the target they are after. Yamu tells Spopovich the plan of attack. Yamu pulls out a large container with a sharp end on it. They fly above the ring to ambush Gohan. He is about to attack when Supreme Kai uses his powers making Gohan unable to move and drop his guard completely. Spopovich and Yamu attack him sucking his energy dry. Everyone simply stands there and watches the horror.

Gohan returns to base form and falls to the ground. Spopovich and Yamu fly off to return to their master. Supreme Kai asks everyone to follow him. Most of them agree. Goku wants to find out what going on around here. Vegeta walks up and grabs Goku by his shirt and says "Kakarot! What about our fight? I only enter this stupid tournament so I could defeat you. Our fight is coming up and you will fight me Kakarot!"

Goku replied "Alright, I know how bad you want us to fight but let's deal with this right now and then we will fight. I promise you will be at the top of my list when we get back." Goku jumps onto the ring and gives Gohan a senzu bean reviving him. Goku, Vegeta, Super 18, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan all follow the supreme kai. Leaving Mr. Satan to deal with the rest. He decides to have a 4 man free for all since there is only 4 fighters left. This includes himself, Killa, Jule, and Mighty Mask. All of the Z-Fighters have been disqualified for leaving. When the brawl starts mighty mask takes Jule and Killa out. They walk up to Mr. Satan and grab him by his shirt to finish him off.

He gets scared and then he remembers his deal with Eighteen if he doesn't get the prize money it will cost him his life. Mighty Mask says as they pull back their fist. "Sorry champ but I'm winning the prize money." Hercule replied "Wait! I already promised that Eighteen girl that I would give her the prize money or else." Might Mask (Goten and Trunks) replied "Wait you made a deal with Eighteen?"

Hercule replied "Yeah she said if I don't give her the prize money that she would kill me and anyone who got in the way." Goten and Trunk looked at each other inside their costume and Trunks said "Oh no! I'm not messing with Krillin's wife!" Goten replied "Yeah me neither. She's scary and I don't want to get on her bad side." They let go of Mr. Satan and being scared of Eighteen they purposely took off their costume and disqualified themselves.

Mr. Satan won by default. Goten and Trunks hurried back to their mothers and noticed that Bulma and Chi Chi were taking care of Marron while they are away. While everyone is following Spopovich and Yamu, Supreme Kai talks about the creature called Majin Buu and the Evil Wizard know as "Babidi" is trying to use Gohan's power that Spopovich and Yamu stole to revive Majin Buu. The reason why Supreme Kai let them steal the energy is because they didn't know where Babidi's ship is.

Once they arrive they see Spopovich and Yamu hand the energy device to a small short creature. Goku asked "Is that small guy Babidi?" Supreme Kai responded "Yes, do not be deceived by his look. He may not be very strong physically. But he does have very powerful magic spells. The tall one next to him is Dabura. He is the evil demon king. He is alsp Babidi's personal guard. He protects him and his power is impressive."

Upon hearing this news Spopovich and Yamu were just pawns of Babidi and now that he no longer has a use for them. Babidi kills Spopovich with his magic by exploding him. He tells his guard Qui Qui to take care of Yamu. Yamu flies away trying to save his life. Qui Qui fires a ki blast killing him. Babidi takes the container inside. He tells Dabura that they have company and to take care of them.

He flies up to the cliff side where the Z-Fighters and Kai's are. He attacks Kibito first. Firing a ki-blast right in his face completely destroying his body. Supreme Kai is shocked. Next Dabura uses his spit (which can turn anything to stone) This hits Piccolo and Krillin turning them both into stone. This of course enrages Eighteen. Goku kicks Dabura backwards. Dabura smiles and says

"I give you one chance to run. Take it and you will all be spared." Eighteen looks over at the stone statue of Krillin. She grits her teeth and makes a strong, tight fist. She is very upset that she didn't protect Krillin. Goku notices her anger and flies over to her. "I know you're upset about Krillin but we have to keep our cool and stop this Buu creature from being hatched." Said Goku. Eighteen looked down at Supreme Kai and asked him "It there a way to turn Krillin back to normal?" Supreme Kai replied

"Yes, if we destroy Dabura they will return to normal." Goku replied "Is that it? Then we won't have a problem." Eighteen replies to Goku "I swear Dabura will pay with his life for this! He's mine! If anyone touches him you will answer directly to me!" They go inside the ship. They enter a large room. Qui Qui comes out explaining how the ship works. He says there are five stages and the bottom level is where Babidi is.

The only way to get to the bottom level is to get through each stage and defeat the warrior that appears at each one. It works out perfectly because there are four fighters and four stages. Qui Qui reveals that the warrior in stage one is him. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen decide they will each fight at a stage. Eighteen just wants Dabura so whatever stage he appears is where she will fight. Vegeta decides to go first. Supreme kai says "Wait you are not all going to fight at once? Qui Qui is one of Babidi's deadliest warriors. Goku replies with a smile on his face. "Nope Vegeta will be fine on his own."

Supreme Kai said in his mind "How could they possibly think they could win on their own? Can these earthlings really be that strong?" Qui Qui tries his most powerful attacks on Vegeta but none of them work. Vegeta attacks with just one kick and Qui Qui is near death. Finally Babidi uses his magic to make the environment change to Qui Qui's home planet where the gravity is 10x that of earth. Qui Qui brags about how Vegeta doesn't stand a chance in this. But no one is affected by this because 10x gravity to these four fighters is nothing. They don't even feel it.

Vegeta smiled and says "Do you really think 10x earth's gravity is going to help you? Fool! I don't even feel it. Maybe if it was 500x you might have a slight advantage." Qui Qui thought Vegeta was bluffing so he tried to attack. Vegeta returned with another kick and then he followed up with a ki-blast right in his face. Killing him and clearing stage one. At the bottom level Babidi says "What! Qui Qui was defeated in nearly an instant! Dam!" Babidi grabs the container with Gohan's power and injects it into Buu's shell. The meter jumps to half. Buu is 50% away from being resurrected. Babidi couldn't believe that Spopovich and Yamu could have gathered that much energy.

With stage one complete the door below opens up and they jump down to stage two. Babidi made robots of the previous villains and he uploaded their original power into them. The warrior that appears next is none other than Frieza. Seeing this Goku decides to go next. Babidi changes the environment to planet namek because that's where the fight with Frieza originally took place. Goku powers up to SSJ he attacks Frieza head on sending him flying backwards.

100% Frieza is nothing to Goku now. He appears behind and punches him in the back. Frieza went flying into a rock formation. As soon as Frieza crawled out of the formation. Goku appeared next to him. He puts his hand out. Frieza is on his knees trying to play on Goku's weakness by begging for his life once again. Goku ignores it and fires a giant ki-blast killing Frieza. Stage 2 was clear. Bam! That fast. They all jump down to stage three. Where they must defeat a robot Perfect Cell.

Gohan says he wants to go next as he was the one who originally defeated Cell. Gohan Powers up to SSJ2. He doesn't waste any time. He punches Cell in the stomach so hard it instantly brings him to his knees. Gohan appears behind him and kicks him in the back of the head. Sending him crashing downward into the ground. Cell gets up quickly and flies at Gohan. Gohan stops Cell dead in his tracks with one hand. Gohan kicks him up in the air and fires a Super Kamehameha.

This completely destroys the fake Cell. The ground opens up and they jump down to the final chamber. Dabura and Babidi are shocked how fast they defeated the warriors. Babidi knows that Dabura is his last hope. Dabura walks up to the door. But before entering he turns and looks Babidi saying "Don't worry master I am sure I can handle them. I will use my spit of it gets ugly." Dabura comes out through a small elevator and steps into the room. Eighteen sees him and immediately steps forward. She says "He's mine!" The door closes behind him and the environment changes once again to Dabura's home world where he is the strongest fighter.

He sees his opponent is Eighteen and says "Really a girl? I was hoping for more." The supreme kai says "Dabura is Babidi's best fighter are you sure Eighteen should fight alone?" Goku replied "I wouldn't worry about her. I've fought Eighteen and believe me she will not need help." Dabura is laughing thinking it won't be a challenge. Eighteen had a very angry look on her face as she remembers the look on Krillin's face when he turned into stone. She said in her mind "I will avenge you Krillin. I swear it!" Eighteen tightened her fist again.

She is ready to make Dabura pay. He charged at her attacking with a few small punches and kicks to see how strong she is. She blocked all his attacks. Dabura said "Well you're stronger than I thought." Dabura watched the previous battles and wasn't willing to take any chances. He powers up and tries his assault again. She ducks his attack and elbows him in the stomach so hard that he starts to coughs up a little bit of blood. He falls to his knees holding his stomach.

Eighteen turns around and kicks him instantly hard sending him flying into the rock formation behind them. Dabura uses his power to destroy the rock formation shouting "That's it! no more games!" He spawned his sword and flew at her again. Eighteen grabbed the sword with her hand and held the blade tightly. She slowly moved him backwards. Dabura can't believe her strength. He tries to pull his sword back but it won't move a single inch. Dabura ask "Who are you?"

Eighteen replied and she continued to move him backwards. "My name is Eighteen and you should have never messed with my family." She crushed the blade in her hand shattering it into pieces. Dabura looked at what was left of the shattered blade and couldn't believe someone of this power could exist. He started to shake with fear as he replied "What do you mean your family?" Eighteen replied "The one outside you turned to stone. His name is Krillin."

Right after saying this Eighteen used super speed and kneed Dabura in his stomach while at the same time pushing him to the rock formation behind. He was stuck between her knee and the rock formation. She pressed harder with her knee into his stomach. He screamed and started to cough up more blood. Dabura said in a very scared voice "Eighteen….look… I know you're mad but listen…" She interrupted his words by pressing harder while at the same time replying "You should never have messed with my family."

She removed her knee and Dabura tried a quick punch to her face. She dodged it and grabbed his wrist. Stopping his punch. He was unable to move once again. Eighteen says "No one hurts my family." In the middle of saying this she used her other hand and chopped his hand off. Dabura screamed as he backed away holding his now handless arm. Blood started to squirt out quickly from the stump. She looked directly into Dabura's eyes as she crushed the arm/wrist that was still in her hand. This frightened Dabura to no end.

he slowly backed away shaking intensely with fear. He says in a terrified voice. "Listen Eighteen I…I…wa…was…just following orders. It..its..Babidi…he's one that…" She interrupted his words again with a punch to his stomach so powerful it went in him. He started to lose blood intensely. Dabura begins begging for his life. Wa…wait…Eighteen…listen….PLEASE!" he pleaded. Eighteen removed her fist and followed up with an extremely powerful chop to his temple sending him flying in a diagonal direction downward. His back slammed violently into another rock formation.

He slid down in a bloody mess. Dabura was barely alive and unable to move. She appeared in front of him and held her hand out like she was getting ready to finish him off with a ki blast. He begged intensely. "You can't!…nooo…I'm….defenseless…Please? I was...just...following...orders... I'm…I'm..sorry about Krillin." She interrupted his words once again by firing and ki blast. Dabura could see it releasing from her hand. Dabura screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The giant blast nearly destroyed half of the scenery.

Dabura was destroyed along with it. As the smoke and dust settles you could see the pieces of rock formation start falling from the sky. Eighteen lowered her hand and turned around looking at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. They walk over to her and Goku asks "Wow, Eighteen I guess we got to see what your bad side. Do you think you overdid it a little?" Eighteen replied "Goku, can you use your instant transmission and take me back to Krillin? I need to see him."

Goku replied "Oh, Sure!" He placed his hand on her shoulder and he transported them back to the Cliff-side where Krillin and Piccolo were turned into statues. The spell was lifted due to Dabura's death. Krillin sees Goku and Eighteen appear in front of him. She kneels down hugging Krillin saying "I'm glad to see you're ok. I was worried the spelled wouldn't be broken." She begins hug him a little too tight. Piccolo flies over to them asking what happened. Goku explains the events that occurred.

Eighteen asks Goku "I want to go back to the lookout and spend some time with my family. You guys can handle this right? So far everything we fought has been a joke." Goku replied "Yeah sure, I understand. No sense in putting anyone else in danger. I know how much Krillin means to you. I'll take you guys back with my instant transmission." Piccolo wanted to go back as well. They all ride the Goku express. Upon arriving at the lookout Goku is ready to head back to Babidi's ship. Eighteen says before he leaves. "If you need my help you know where to find me. In the meantime I'm sure you guys can handle it."

Goku replies "Thanks Eighteen, I'll keep you in mind of things get hairy." He disappears via instant transmission. Eighteen smiles at Krillin and says "It's been awhile since we have spent some time together." Krillin replied "Yeah, thanks for saving me. I thought I was a goner for sure." It turns out that Chi chi and the others were at the lookout along with their daughter Marron. Master Roshi and the other come running over to greet them. Marron comes running saying "Mommy, Daddy, I missed you both so much."

Krillin picks her up and says that he missed her as well. Eighteen has a smile from seeing her daughter. Master Roshi says "We missed you guys as well haha." He touches Eighteen's butt yet again and her face goes from happy to disgust in a fraction of a second. She grabs his hand that is touching her and she begins to twist it to the point where Roshi is in agony. He drops to his knees next her. While still holding and twisting his hand she looks back at Krillin saying "You know, we should spar Krillin. I need to get you stronger and I know you want to get some exercise in."

You could hear the bones in Roshi's wrist/arm beginning to crack. It was literally on the verge of breaking. Roshi screams for mercy. But she ignores him completely twisting more and more. His wrist's start shaking and turning purple from the intense pain. Krillin replies to Eighteen's question "Yeah! That's a great idea honey. You never get tired in battle. But please go easy one me." Krillin looks over at Roshi in agonizing pain and says "Hey, I think he has learned his lesson. Do you think maybe you should give him a break?"

She smiled and used her other hand to brush her hair behind her ear replying "Ok!" With just a fraction of her strength she quickly broke it as if it was a twig. You could hear the load "SNAP!" of his wrist and arm. She let go of him and he fell down on ground rolling around in more pain then he had ever experienced. Dende was going to run over and heal him. But Eighteen gave him an angry look. Dende knew what this meant. He got scared and backed off. Krillin and Eighteen began fighting.

She goes back to using only 1% of her power. They sparred for a good hour or so. Roshi has passed out due to pain. Piccolo starts a fire. They all sit around it talking. Eighteen places her hand on Marron's head and shows her how much she loves her. Everyone is smiling and having a good time except Roshi. No one really seems to care much that he is in pain. They all know he probably deserves it.

While time was being spent with family before Goku returned to Babidi's ship Vegeta is getting fed up on how they have to wait for Goku to return. Vegeta says to Gohan "Why is he always helping that android? I don't get it. This is dumb! We could destroy Babidi right now! I could end this in five seconds if I wanted to!" They are standing right next to the locked circular door on the ground. Gohan replied "What's wrong Vegeta? Don't tell me you're jealous that Dad spends his time training with her?"

Vegeta replied with a very embarrassed look on his face "No, I'm just tired of all this waiting. We should just take care of this now. I'm not here to play games you know?" Babidi could hear Vegeta talking and realized that his anger could come in handy as he is a wizard that can control anyone with any type of hate in their heart. He uses his magic to cast a spell on Vegeta.

Goku appears seeing Vegeta fall to his knees holding his head. Goku asked "What's going on? What happened to Vegeta?" Supreme Kai responded "Babidi has looked into his mind and is controlling him. It's all over now. There is nothing we can do to help him." Vegeta stood up and looked at Goku. They all notice the "M" stamp on his forehead. Babidi said "Now what shall I have him do? Eww! I know!" he said a magic phase and they were all transported back to the world martial arts stadium. (Note: Master Roshi, Bulma, and the others are not there. They went to the lookout earlier where Eighteen still is)

Vegeta wants to fight Goku. He has a big smile on his face. The crowd including Mr. Satan is surprised to see everyone because the tournament has already ended. The announcer lets them know to come back next year. Mr. Satan says "Hey, how dare you show your faces back here with your fake tricks. Well I'm not falling for…." Vegeta interrupts him by saying "Quite!" Mr. Satan got scared and stopped his speech. Vegeta says "How about it Kakarot? We are supposed to fight remember? I am not going to miss this opportunity."

Goku replied "This isn't the time Vegeta. We have to stop this Buu creature first. I promise we will fight after we handle this." Vegeta smiled and replied "You will fight with me Kakarot. That is of course unless you want more innocent bodies pile up on your conscience!" Goku replied "Vegeta, certainly you didn't? I see the stamp on your head? Is Babidi telling you to do this or is this the same old story between you and me? Which one?" Vegeta didn't reply. Goku shouted "ANSWER ME VEGETA! Did you let yourself become a slave?" Vegeta smiles replying

"Tell me Kakarot? Is it slavery when you get what you want?" Vegeta shoots a ki blast into the crowd killing a lot of innocent people. Gohan is stuck speechless. Watching this enrages Goku. He says "How sad Vegeta, I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled. FINE! If it's a fight you want then so be it!" Goku powers up to SSJ. Supreme Kai jumps in between them saying

"No Goku, you must not fight him. This is exactly what Babidi wants you to do. He got desperate after he saw how easily Eighteen killed Dabura and he needed a new soldier. If you fight him, every injury you receive will be sent to Buu's capsule and he will be revived!" Goku replied "I'm sorry Supreme Kai but I can't let this go. Vegeta needs to be taught a lesson." Supreme Kai replied "Dammit! We were so close to stopping Babidi once and for all! Don't you both see that the universe matters more than your meaningless battle?"

Vegeta replied "What do you know of meaningless? I am the prince of all saiyans and I've had to watch this clown surpass me in power. He has even saved my life as if I was a helpless child and now he has spent most of his time helping and sparing with that stupid android. Well no more. I am going to reclaim my throne and become the strongest saiyan!" Vegeta starts powering up. The others at the lookout can feel this power.

Piccolo says "That's Goku and Vegeta. But why would they be fighting each other? I thought they were handling that Majin Buu creature." Eighteen stood up and replied "It must be that saiyan pride thing Vegeta always talks about. He seemed very eager to fight Goku back at the tournament." Piccolo turned around looking at Eighteen replying "Well I think I should go check this out. It could get ugly. I will go find Gohan and help him take down Majin Buu."

Eighteen replied "I should be going. Not steal your confidence. But I'm a lot stronger then you Piccolo." Piccolo replied "No, I will go because if we fail then you're the only left to protect earth. You should stay here and keep everyone safe." Eighteen replied "Thoughtful of you Piccolo. Okay, I'll be here if you need help." Piccolo started walking towards the edge of the lookout but before he set off to fly. He says with his back facing her.

"Oh and one more thing. If we don't make it back. Ask Bulma to gather the dragon balls and wish us back. Like I said, this could get ugly. I can't promise I will come back from this one." Eighteen replied "Okay, be careful out there." Piccolo replied "Thanks but I plan live." He flies off. Goten and Trunks were hiding in the inner building of the lookout. They heard Piccolo and Eighteen's conversation.

They decide to follow Piccolo to the battle field because they are curious to see their dads and Majin Buu. Back at the stadium Goku holds out his says "I'm sorry Supreme Kai but if you won't let us fight then you leave me no choice." Supreme Kai realized that there was no stopping this. So he decided to grant their wish. He replied "Fine, if you must then so be it. Gohan and I will continue on ahead and try to stop Babidi. He doesn't have Dabura anymore so he should be easy." Vegeta had a very happy look on his face because he was finally going to get to fight Goku after three years of hearing him spar with Eighteen.

Goku shouted "Babidi! Transport us to a place away from all these innocent people! If you do that. Then I will fight Vegeta with everything I have." Babidi agreed to this and transported them far away. Piccolo stopped in the air for a second and realized they moved. He senses their new location and speeds ahead. While flying he says in his mind "I hope I can get there in time. I've known you since you were a boy Gohan and I won't let you take on this Buu all by yourself. I can't believe Goku and Vegeta would rest the universe on their own pride!"

He powers up and flies at max speed. Goten and Trunks are following shortly behind. Back at the ship. Supreme Kai and Gohan uses a ki blast and blow the door to Babidi's ship open. They continue downwards. Finally coming to the final door where Babidi is. Back on the ground Vegeta says to Goku "I trust you have no more excuses?" Goku replied "None! Now let's get this over with." Vegeta smiled replying

"Kakarot, do you remember that secret I told you about back at the lookout? Well my I'm going to show you why I am the strongest saiyan. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta ascended to SSJ3. Goku has a surprised look on his face. Goku says "Wow Vegeta, you must have been training non stop for these seven long years to get to Super Saiyan 3. This might take longer than I thought.

You have certainly improved. I guess I will go all out then. AAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku also powered up to SSJ3. Vegeta shouted in amazement "What? You were able to achieve Super Saiyan 3? It doesn't make any sense! I trained so hard for seven years to achieve this power!" Goku replied "I told you before. Even a low class warrior can surpass and elite with enough training."

Vegeta replied "Enough talk Kakarot! I don't care what you have learned! This is just a minor set back! I'll still destroy you!" They start fighting and their power is so intense that a single punch will shake the entire battlefield. Both of them attack rapidly. They appear to be equal. Goku flies up in the air and Vegeta follows. He fires a ki-blast. Goku uses instant transmission to avoid it. He appears behind Vegeta and delivers a powerful punch to his check. This sends him flying backwards. Vegeta shakes it off and attacks Goku with a kick to his stomach.

This did a lot of damage. They are both fighting so intensely that it is taking a lot out of them. Goku shouts "Ka…..me…ha...me…..HA!" releasing a gigantic wave. Vegeta counters charging his attack shouting "G…A….L…I….C…..GUN!" Both of the enormous waves collide in the air. It seems like when Goku first battled Vegeta on earth. Only Goku seems to be wearing out faster than Vegeta. Vegeta starts pushing his attack downwards. He keeps the Galic Gun going in one hand while slowly flying straight down at Goku. Pushing the beam closer and closer.

Eventually Vegeta is just a few feet from Goku. He keeps pushing until the beams cancel each other out and it causes Goku to fall backwards a little bit. But before he could catch his balance Vegeta delivers a powerful kick to Goku's side sending him flying into a rock formation. Goku bursts out of the formation all beaten up and a little bloody. Vegeta smiles and says "What's wrong Kakarot? Not winning as easily as you thought?"

Goku replied "I have to admit Vegeta. These past three years I have been through the most intense sparring sessions with Eighteen. But we are still completely even." Vegeta replies laughing "Hahahaha, Kakarot you must be joking. I can feel your power slipping away faster than mine. Don't you want to know the secret of why I chose to let Babidi use is magic on me?" Goku replied with a concerned look on his face.

"Vegeta? You...mean? YOU FOOL! You purposely let yourself fall under Babidi's spell. But I don't understand. You've never allowed anyone to help you before in your life. Why start now? Why Babidi?" Vegeta replied "Isn't it obvious Kakarot? You've been born with a natural talent for surpassing me. No amount of training would have closed the gap between us. I wanted Babidi to return me to the way I was before! I was the perfect warrior! Not limited by stupid emotions like here on earth!

Even though I reached Super Saiyan 3. I knew you too would discover this form. Therefore, I couldn't take the chance of you discovering it before me. So I thought about it and I asked Bulma's dad to build a time machine similar to the one my son from the future used. I went to every timeline and used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as many times as I could until I was able to transform to Super Saiyan 3.

But I knew transforming wouldn't be enough. I needed something more. Once I saw what Babidi's magic did to those two earthlings Spopovich and Yami. If a mere earthling could become that strong then imagine what it could do for me. Falling under Babidi's spell would eliminate the gap between our power. I'm actually quite pleased with the results." Goku replied "So all this was to prove that you are stronger then me?" Vegeta replied "Of course! I am going to beat you Kakarot and then your will see that I am the strongest saiyan in the universe." Goku replied "But you have a family. Bulma? Trunk? Are you just going to leave them behind?"

Vegeta replied "Enough talk Kakarot! Now I'm going to finish you off!" Vegeta attacked quickly before Goku could even react. Flying into him knocking him off his feet. Meanwhile all these hits caused an insane amount of power to be sent to the ship and now Majin Buu is at full power. Babidi is happy to see Buu at full power. Gohan and Supreme Kai would have to act fast and destroy Buu's container before its too late.

He is holding the final door shut with his magic but it won't hold for long. Standing at the final door. Gohan and Supreme Kai are trying to bust it down but nothing is working. Babidi's magic is repelling any attack. Gohan says "What do we do Supreme Kai? This door won't budge a single inch. I've tried all my most powerful moves on it." Supreme Kai replies "Stand back Gohan! I have a way to break through this."

He says a magic phase that seems to weaken the barrier. Supreme Kai says "Ok Gohan, try that Kamehameha attack of yours one more time." Gohan replies "OK!" He powers up to SSJ2 and charges the Super Kamehameha. Shouting "Ka…me…ha…me….HA!" It hits the barrier and shatters it. Babidi wants more breathing room because the inside of the ship is very small. He transports them outside. Babidi says "You too late Kai." Majin Buu is already coming out!"

The pod opens and a pink cloud shoots out into the air. The Supreme Kai has a frightened look on his face. "NO! How could I have not foreseen this? If only I had watched this part of the universe more carefully. I could have come to you sooner and possibly prevented this!" The pink cloud comes together and Majin Buu is form. (Note: This is the fat Majin Buu)

Gohan smiles with confidence as he says "He doesn't look so tough. Maybe he has been weakened after being in that ball for so long. He might be strong but I don't think he is unbeatable." Supreme Kai responded with a serious look on his face. "There has been no mistake Gohan. Buu has always looked this way. Do not be deceived by his appearance. He is stronger than what he looks." Babidi says in his mind "I've never seen the Kai that scared before. This must be Majin Buu."

Babidi tries to gain control of the playful Buu. In the distance Gohan hears a voice calling his name "GOHAN!" Gohan and the Supreme Kai turn around and see Piccolo coming. Gohan is surprised to see him. Piccolo lands and says. "Thought you could use some help." Gohan replied "Piccolo? I wasn't expecting you to show up. But I'm glad you're here."

Piccolo replied "Yeah, I wasn't expecting myself either. But I'm here and I'm ready to fight. So this is that Majin Buu creature? Funny from the looks of him you wouldn't think he would be that strong." Gohan replied "Yeah, we could use all the help we can get." Piccolo began to take off his weighted training clothes and throws them behind him. He says "There, that's much better. Now let's do this Gohan!"

Babidi tells Majin Buu to destroy them or he will put him back in the ball. Buu attacks Supreme Kai first. Kicking him backwards so hard that he goes skidding across the ground and crashes into a rock formation. Gohan and Piccolo could both sense his power and they are shocked. Gohan says "Wow! It's like he reached into a well of power that never ends." Piccolo replies "Yeah, we can't take this guy for granted!" Gohan replied "Yeah that's for sure!"

Piccolo replied "Alright Gohan, you go make sure the Supreme Kai is ok. I'll handle this pink monster until you get the Kai to safety. Gohan agrees and runs back to help Kai. Piccolo attacks shouting "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" This punctures a hole in Buu going completely through him. Buu doesn't seem fazed. He heals the hole quickly and smiles. Piccolo is surprised this didn't work. He flies at Buu starting his fury of melee attacks.

Buu dodges all of his and strikes Piccolo with a punch to his face. He starts to fall backwards. Buu smiles and kicks him extremely hard up in the air. Then Buu appears above him in the air and combines his fists hitting him hard in the stomach sending him flying downwards creating a huge crater. Piccolo is out cold. Babidi can't believe his eye. He is overcome with happiness. He shouts "Buu you are every bit of what I thought you would be! Now kill them all! But leave the Kai for me. I want to finish him myself." Buu replied "Right! Buu eat up you. Buu eat you up. Buu eat you up. He repeats this over and over as he walks towards Piccolo.

Gohan gets the Kai to safety and then rushes to help Piccolo. Gohan attack in SSJ2 with a kick sending Buu flying back a bit. But it didn't seem fazed at all. Gohan keeps attacking with a fury of attacks. But Buu dodges them all. Buu kicks Gohan stunning him. He then grabs Gohan and unleashes a Ki-Blast right in his face sending him flying far far away. He is riding this blast and can't get off.

Supreme Kai uses what little power his has left and destroys the blast saving Gohan from death. He falls in a nearby forest and lands unconscious. Buu than lands butt first on the Kai causing him great pain. Shin shouts in pain. Back at the battle between Goku and Vegeta. During the fight Goku can sense a huge power. Vegeta charges at him. Goku holds out his hand shouting

"Vegeta, Wait a second! I felt a huge power surge. I know you felt it also. That Buu creature must have been hatch while we were fighting. We need to stop this. Piccolo and Gohan's powers have already faded along with the Supreme Kai." Vegeta lands on the ground and starts laughing. Goku is surprised by this. Vegeta says "Kakarot, I don't think this Buu will be a problem. Well at least not by the bar you, myself and yes even the android have set. Those warriors on Babidi's ship were suppose to be the strongest warriors in the universe and we all barely broke a sweat. Face it Kakarot, we saiyans have evolved. This Buu creature is sorely outclassed."

Goku replied "No Vegeta, you're wrong. I know you can sense the same thing. It's because of us. We let him out!" Vegeta replied "Enough Kakarot! You're just stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!" Vegeta charges at Goku once more. He uses instant transmission to escape and reappears behind Vegeta delivering a kick to his is the back of sent him skidding across the ground a bit.

Goku says as Vegeta gets up slowly. "We don't have time for this Vegeta! Help me take down this Buu creature and then we can finish this!" Vegeta spits out blood from his mouth replying "Alright Kakarot, you win, our battle is on hold for now. Go ahead and pull out those senzu beans. We need to be at our best when we face him." Goku dropped his guard completely taking his eyes off of Vegeta and twisting his upper body around to reach for the beans. Vegeta is actually tricking Goku.

Having no idea Vegeta walks just a few feet away from Goku and combines his hands to make a large fist. Right as Goku was about to turn back around. Vegeta hits him so hard that his went from SSJ3 to base form instantly. He fell to the ground unconscious. The bag of Senzu Beans fell from his hand. The impact caused the beans to fall out. Vegeta takes one and says

"So Kakarot, even you can prove helpless when you drop your guard. Sorry but you're not going to take the credit this time. The last thing I need for you to play hero and save the world once more. We will finish this fight when I return." Vegeta flies down into Babidi's ship and destroys it completely with a ki blast from the inside. Babidi and Buu see this big explosion and they take their attention away from Piccolo, and Supreme Kai.

They run over to the pile of rubble that remain. Vegeta emerges from the pile. Babidi says "Ahh Vegeta! Why are you here? I didn't ask you to come. Did you defeat Goku?" Vegeta replies "As a matter of fact I did! Now your next!" Goten and Trunks finally made it to the battlefield and see the Piccolo laying in the crater. They don't see The Supreme Kai because he landed too far away. They also see Babidi and Buu.

Goten says "Hey Trunks, that must be that Buu monster everyone is talking about." Trunks replies "Yeah, for sure. But hey lets help Piccolo. He looks like he is injured pretty bad." Piccolo wakes up and sees the boys. He stands up looking down at them saying "You boys shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous for you." They both reply "But Piccolo, we helped you."

Vegeta starts attacking Buu unleashing strong and deadly hits. None of it seems to do any real damage to him though. Eventually Buu overpowers Vegeta and uses his pink skin to make a body trap for Vegeta. He encases it around Vegeta's body completely doing him in. He falls to the ground and Buu stands over him punching him in the face rapidly not letting up. Piccolo senses Vegeta's power starting to fade.

He says in his mind "I don't understand, Vegeta seems outrageously strong. I haven't seen or felt anything this strong since we fight Cell and Eighteen seven years ago. But it's not affecting Buu at all." Trunks sees his father being punched to death. Out of rage he flies over to help him. Goten is about to follow but Piccolo grabs by his arm saying "No Goten! Don't go down there! You will be killed!" Goten replied "I don't care! Let me go Piccolo! I have to help Trunks!" He kicks Piccolo's arm making him release Goten. Trunks flies at Buu with a strong kick to his face sending him flying away.

In tears he unrolls the Buu trap concerned about his father. Goten says "I don't know if he's going to get up Trunks." Trunks replied with an angry look "Clean out your ears and listen Goten. My mother said my dad is the prince of all saiyans." Goten replied with an interested look on his face "Really? A Prince?" Trunks replied "That's right Goten! A Prince! And he isn't going to lose to some stupid Buu monster!" Vegeta starts to wake up and sees the boys.

He says "Trunks, my son." Vegeta stood up looking at Trunks saying "Trunks, I've never held you once since you were a baby. Come here my son." Trunks came over and Vegeta gave him a big huge. "I want you to take care of your mother for me." Trunk replied with a confused look on his face "Why would you say that dad?" Vegeta knocks Trunks out with a chop to his neck.

Goten starts freaking out asking him why he would do that to his son. Piccolo is watching this from afar. He understands what Vegeta is trying to do. Goten keeps rambling on pulling on Vegeta about what he did this to Trunks. But Vegeta interrupts Goten's words with a punch to his stomach knocking him out. Piccolo flies over and says "Vegeta, I think I understand. I will take the boys. But you know you'll die, right?"

Vegeta replies "Tell me, Will I get to keep my body like that clown Kakarot did when I cross over?" Piccolo replied holding Goten and Trunks "I won't lie to you Vegeta. Goku got to keep his body because he body because he spent his whole life helping people and putting his own life ahead others. You will not get that same reward. You've caused to much pain and killed too many people."

Vegeta replied "I see, that will be all now go and get the boys out of here." Piccolo agreed and flew off. Buu finally got back up and confronted Vegeta again. Vegeta made sure Piccolo was far enough away. Before his last moments on earth he says in his mind. "Bulma, Trunks, everyone, I do this for you and yes even for you Kakarot." Vegeta converts his life force into energy and creates a gigantic explosion that completely engulfs Buu and disintegrates him. Vegeta gave his life to stop Majin Buu. He knew the consequences of his actions and for once in his life, he thought about someone other than himself. Vegeta was a proud Saiyan Prince. But is Majin Buu really gone?


	4. Welcome Gotenks! Gohan & 18 Unleashed!

Vegeta has given his life to protect the planet from Majin Buu. As Piccolo flies away with Goten and Trunks in his arms. He looks back to see the gigantic explosion. After the dust settles he puts the boys down on a cliff far away. Piccolo flies back to the site of the explosion because he wants to make sure Buu is really gone for good. Upon arriving he thinks Vegeta has actually done it. He sees Babidi got caught in the explosion and is badly wounded. He's missing the lower half of his body. Babidi sees Piccolo standing over him and says "Hel….help me please?"

Piccolo looked down at him with a serious face replies "Now why would I do that? Why would anyone want to help you? You disgust me. It's probably better if I just left you here to die." Babidi continued to beg Piccolo to help him but he ignored it. Just as Piccolo was about to fly off he sees pink smoke emerge from a crack in the giant crater. Buu regenerates his body in the sky.

Piccolo freaks out and realizes that Vegeta has failed to destroy Buu. He flies away quickly. Piccolo says in his mind "No way! This is insane! He's still alive after that? How do you defeat a monster like that? He wasn't even breathing hard. I don't know if we even had a chance of beating him." He flies back to the cliff side where he left the boys and heads for the lookout.

Buu reforms and sees Babidi on the ground. Babidi tells but to heal him or he will put him back in his ball. Buu gets scared of this and immediately heals him. As he gets up he tells Buu that they are going to start there worldwide destruction. He rides Buu and they set off on their killing spree. At the lookout Bulma saw on TV that Vegeta killed those people at the tournament and she feels terrible that he would do that.

She uses the dragon balls that they had collected on their way back from the tournament. The sky turns dark and Shenron shoots out from the balls. Meanwhile back at the place where Goku and Vegeta were fighting. Goku wakes up from being knocked out. He stands up and senses the powers out there. He senses that Buu is still alive. Goku says in his mind "I still sense Buu, but why can't I sense Vegeta or Gohan? And why is the sky dark? Wait! I know! It must be Bulma! She must be trying to wish all those people at the tournament back. I've gotta get the lookout and find out what's going on."

Goku uses instant transmission and appears at the lookout. He sees everyone gathered below Shenron. Chi chi runs over to him and says pounding on his chest "Goku! Where have you been? And why isn't Gohan with you?" Goku replied "Gosh, sorry Chi chi. I didn't mean to leave you so worried about me and I don't know where Gohan is. I was just about to ask all of you if you have seen him."

Suddenly they all hear a voice, its Piccolo "Goku! I think I can answer that question for you." He says as he lands on the lookout with Goten and Trunks. Goku replied "Piccolo? What were you doing away from the lookout?" Piccolo replies as he lays Goten and Trunks on the ground. "I was at the battlefield with Gohan and Vegeta. I'm sorry to say this Goku but…Gohan and Vegeta are…dead. Vegeta decided to sacrifice himself to destroy Buu but he failed. I went to the site after he blew himself up and saw Buu regenerate. I don't know if we can beat this thing Goku! We've never dealt with anything like this before. I think we might be outclassed." Goku replied

"Really? I can't believe Vegeta would do that. Shame on you Vegeta! Dammit! If only he hadn't been so arrogant. We could have really worked together this time." Chi chi and Bulma started crying over the loss of their loved ones. Piccolo replies to Goku "Don't worry so much about it Goku. Even if we had an army of super saiyans it still wouldn't matter. I know it's hard to take in but we have to devise a plan. Buu could find this place then we are all doomed."

Krillin walked up to Goku saying "You can take Buu down right Goku? I mean you're an SSJ3 now. Show that pink monster who's boss." Goku smiled and replied "I appreciate you having that much confidence in me Krillin but when Vegeta and I fought we were exactly even. Vegeta gave everything he had including his life and it still wasn't enough. So what chance to I have?" Krillin replied "But Goku, you still have Eighteen. You and Eighteen are the two strongest fighters left."

Eighteen replied to Goku "You know Krillin does have a point Goku. If both us worked together. We might have a chance." Goku replied "Well actually I was going to say if Vegeta or Gohan had survived I could have done a fusion with one of them. I learned it from planet yardrat that I crash landed on after Namek exploded." (Note: Goku learned the fusion dance in other-world after his death during the Cell saga. But in this story since Goku never died. Let's say he learned it from the Yardrat people.)

"The only problem is I've never actually tried a fusion before. No one on Yardrat was similar enough to me to perform a fusion." Piccolo looked at the boys replying "Wait? What about Goten and Trunk? Could they do a fusion?" Goku replied with a smile on his face "Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's them wake up first and I will teach them." Piccolo replied "Yes, the son of Goku and the son of Vegeta. Yes! Yes! I think it could work!"

With the wish Bulma made the people at the tournament suddenly awake and have no idea how they got back. This also restores the life of Kibito who was killed before the Z-Fighters entered Babidi's ship. As he wakes he starts to remember what happened. He feels his master's power (Supreme Kai) it's almost completely gone from the battle with Buu. He eventually finds Shin badly injured. Kibito uses his powers to heal him as he wakes up he tell Kibito that they need to find Gohan because he has a plan for him. They find Gohan knocked out in a forest. But before healing him they take him the secret world of the kai's. Once they arrive they heal Gohan.

He stands up and says "Hey Kibito, I thought you were dead?" Kibito replies "I was, thanks to the help of an unknown force I was resurrected." Gohan thought for a second and asked "Wait! Was the sky dark when you came back to life?" Shin replied "Yes actually it was, that means someone must have used the dragon balls to make this happen." Gohan replied "My guess is on Bulma. She must have found about the people Vegeta killed at the tournament and wanted them brought back to life."

Shin replied "Indeed, now Gohan we should begin your training immediately." Gohan replied "What training?" Shin replied "Well you're not quite ready to take on Majin Buu yet. But with the help of something us kai's call The Z-Sword. You should be able to unlock your full potential. But there is one more person who can help with this." Shin turned towards Kibito and asked "Kibito, could you bring Goku and the one who slayed Dabura here? I need to ask a favor of them."

Kibito replied "Of course master whatever you need." Back at the lookout Bulma asked "So what should we use the second wish for?" Before anyone could answer Kibito appeared on the lookout. Goku was surprised and ask "Kibito? What are you doing here? I thought you were killed by Dabura?" Kibito replied "I was, but it appears when you used the dragon balls I was given a second chance at life." Goku replied with a smile on his face. "That's great! I guess our wish paid off after all."

Kibito replied smiling "Yes, Goku, I need you to come with me. The Supreme Kai asks for your assistance." Goku replied "Really? He needs my help?" Kibito replied "Yes, Gohan is alive and The Supreme Kai has asked for you and the one who slayed Dabura to come to the sacred world of the kai's." Goku replied with a smile "Really? Gohan's alive? YES! That's fantastic!"

Chi chi and Videl were relieved to know Gohan is still alive. Videl walked up to Goku and asked "So those people seven years ago at the cell games. It was really you guys? And Gohan was the boy who was with you. I get it now. It was you guys who defeated cell not my father." Goku replied "Yes, Videl, it was us. Sorry we didn't want to tell you before. We didn't want to hurt your feelings about your father." Videl replied with a smile "No actually I'm relieved, I had a feeling he didn't really do it. He's always so cocky and I knew it was all for show."

Videl realized at that moment how much she loves Gohan. She started to miss him. Goku replied to Kibito "Well ok, let's go Kabito." Goku shouts because Krillin and Eighteen were in the back. "Come on Eighteen the Supreme Kai has asked for us." She walks up to Goku and Kibito. But before leaving she looks back at Piccolo saying. "I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe. If anything happens to Krillin and/or Marron. I will hold you responsible."

Piccolo agreed shaking his head but a little afraid at the same time. Dende replied "What about our second wish Goku? Shenron is still waiting." Piccolo replied "I think we should save the wish since we already used one. Babidi and Buu will probably kill more people. We need to save the dragon balls for a later time." Dende replied "Ok, if we tell Sheron that we want to save the wish for another time then we can use them again when only three months have passed."

They all agree and save the wish causing Shenron to disappear. Goku, Eighteen and Kibito disappear and reappear at the Kai planet. Upon arriving Goku sees Gohan. He is very happy to see him. Gohan says "Dad! You made it!" Goku replied "Yes I did son. It's good to see you're still alive. I can tell you're still just as strong as you were before. All those years of training must have paid off."

Shin replied smiling "Yes Goku, Gohan is strong but I'm afraid he isn't strong enough. Majin Buu is still very powerful." Goku replied "Yeah it looks like we have our work cut out for us. But why did you bring us here Supreme Kai?" Shin replied "It's fairly simple. I have plans for Gohan and Eighteen to unlock their true power. The one who defeated Cell and the one who slayed Dabura. Yes I can see it now!"

Gohan says "Ok well I'm ready, what do you have in mind for training Supreme Kai? Are Eighteen and I going to fight each other?" Shin replied "No, it's a little simpler than that. I'm going to take you to the Z-Sword. It's a legendary blade that is capable of unlocking one's true potential." Goku replied "Wow! The Z-Sword? I heard legends about it from King Kai. I didn't take him seriously though."

Shin replied "Yes! Now quickly! Every second we waste is more time for Majin Buu kill more people." They all head to a pillar with the Z Sword handle sticking out of it. As they arrive on top of the pedestal they all surround the blade. Shin says "Ok, Gohan, you're up first. See if you can lift the sword from its pedestal." Gohan spits on his hands with a serious look and replies "Ok, I'm gonna give it all I've got. AAAAHHHH!" Gohan powers up to SSJ2 full power.

He kneels down and pulls with all his might to try and lift it but it won't budge an inch. After an unsuccessful try Gohan seems frustrated. Shin notices this and says "It's ok Gohan, I just wanted to see if it would work. Now, Eighteen you try!" She looks at Shin replying "Ok, like Gohan said I'm gonna give it all I have." She kneels down pulling on the sword but it still doesn't move an inch. Kibito says "Master this is ridiculous! Mere mortals cannot lift this blade! This a waste of time!"

Shin replied "It's ok Kibito, The Z-Sword must choose its master. Gohan, Eighteen, why don't you try again. But this time. You both lift it." Gohan and Eighteen looked at each other thinking this was a very strange request. But they go with it. The handle of the Z-Sword is so big that two people can grab the handle. Gohan powers up to SSJ2 again and they both place their hands on the sword's handle. Pulling as hard as they can. You hear them both using all of their strength to pull it.

The sword starts to move slowly and it budges. They both shout "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" as The Z-Sword is slowly pulled out up its pillar. Gohan and Eighteen are holding it in the air just a little above the pedestal. Kibito can't believe his eyes. He never thought mortal's possessed this kind of power. Shin looks up at them with a smile on his face. "I knew, the sword chose both of you! The legend meant for two people to pull it out."

Eighteen lets go of the sword and Gohan holds on to it for now. They both return to the top of the pillar with everyone else. He says to Shin "Wow! This thing is heavy!" Shin replies "Yes Gohan, it is said that whoever masters this blade with have unbelievable power. Let's begin our training." They all return to the ground Shin says "Ok Gohan, you and Eighteen are going use the sword and spar with each other."

Eighteen replied "Well I for one don't need a sword to get stronger. But if it means stopping Buu then so be it." Gohan and Eighteen begin fighting. Gohan swings the sword as best he can. All though he struggles because it's so heavy. He attacks Eighteen with it but it's hard to hit her due to it being so heavy. Goku, Shin, and Kibito watch them fight from a distance. Goku says to Shin "Wow! That Z-Sword is amazing. I can feel Gohan's power going up already. But will they really be strong enough?"

Shin replied "Only time will tell. In the meantime, you should probably go back to earth and stall Majin Buu for as long as you can." Goku replied "Yeah, I was actually just getting ready to teach the Goten and Trunk the fusion dance. I think we should do just fine. I'll come back and help train once I'm done with the boys." Shin replied "That sounds good Goku. Do your best, we need to have faith in Gohan and Eighteen. I'm sure they will do fine against Buu once they are done."

Goku agreed giving a thumbs up. He place his fingers to his head and used instant transmission to head back to the lookout. Upon arriving Goku explained all that is going on. Piccolo says "Well if this training is supposed to work then we have to buy Gohan and Eighteen as much time as possible. Perhaps I should help as well." Goku replied "Yeah but first thing is first. Let's teach the boys the fusion dance. If they fuse together they might have their shot at Buu."

As this conversation continued they suddenly hear the voice of Babidi (by use of his magic) He announces to the world who he is and what he plans to do if Goku and the others do not reveal themselves. He says that he will use Majin Buu and destroy every city they come across if they don't give into his demands. Babidi tells everyone to close their eyes so they can see (by way of his magic) the horror of what will happen if no one shows their face. Babidi and Majin Buu are at a nearby city.

They make everyone watch as Buu turns all the people into candy and eats them. Then he shoots a powerful ki-blast from his mouth completely destroying the city. This is a warning letting everyone know what will happen if the Z-Fighters do not show themselves. After watching this horror Goku and the others are stunned. Realizing they are destroying cities. This means Bulma's family is in danger. Bulma runs up to Goku and says

"Oh no! My parents! They have the dragon radar. If Babidi destroys that then we won't be able to find the dragon balls." Goku replies "Alright! I guess I will have to go get the radar myself. The Fusion can wait for now!" Goten and Trunks wake up and come to the outer look out with everyone. Just as Goku is about to leave Bulma says "Wait Goku! Take Trunks with you! He knows our house very well and he can get the radar." Goku replies "Alright then! I'll keep Buu busy while you get the radar." Trunks replied "Right! I'll do my best." Trunks flies off on his way to Capsule Corporation.

Goku uses instant transmission to appear in front of Babidi and Buu cutting off their flight path. They stop and Babidi says "Ah Goku, what brings you here? Have you come to surrender? Or have you come to join us?" Goku replied "Neither, I'm here to give you a message." Babidi says "Fool! It doesn't matter what you say. We will destroy everything." Goku replied "Listen, you don't need to destroy west city or anything else for that matter. The two you are looking for will reveal themselves soon. Just give them two days and they will be ready. Believe me, they want to fight you."

Buu seemed interested by this as he replied "Are they really strong?" Goku replied "They are unbelievably strong." Babidi replied "Do you really think this will stop us? Unless you reveal them right now then we will destroy everything!" Goku replied "Well I thought you would say that. So I guess we will have to fight for a bit." Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2. The others can feel his power from the lookout. Trunks stops in midair on the way to his house because he can feels Goku's power.

He says "Wow, Goten's dad is putting out a lot of energy. He must be as strong as my dad." Babidi laughed and said "So, this trick again? Vegeta tried something similar and look at what happened to him." Goku smiled as he replied "I'm guessing an ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you. So how about I take it up to the next level?" Babidi doesn't seem worried because he thinks Goku is bluffing about his power.

Goku shouts to Trunks "What are you doing? Get the radar now!" Trunks heard this and remembered his mission. He continue towards his house. Goku said in his mind "Damn! I need to buy more time. I guess I'll have to show them a demonstration." Goku powered down to base form. Buu noticed this and said "Why you go down? You no play with Buu?" Goku replied "We will get to that. First I'm gonna give you guys a little info about Saiyans. You see, what you're seeing me in now is my normal state."

He powers up to SSJ. "This is a Super Saiyan." Then he powers up to SSJ2 "This is called Super Saiyan 2 an ascended Saiyan!" Babidi replied "What a pointless transformation. You changed your hair a little bit. Big deal." Goku smiled and replied "Well then you're going to love this next part. This is to go even further! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Goku powered up to SSJ3. "This is what I call a Super Saiyan 3." Babidi was struck with surprise. He had never seen such a transformation. Goku said in his mind as he watches fat buu make fun of him. "With the way he acts you wouldn't think he would be that strong." Babidi says "Buu I command you to destroy him!" Buu got annoyed with this and looked at Babidi saying "Buu not be told what to do."

Babidi replied "Buu! How dare you disrespect me! Remember I can seal you back up in that ball with one simple word!" Buu got scared of this as he knew that Babidi could in fact seal him back up very fast. Goku says "Babidi, Vegeta and I would have never let you succeed in reviving Buu if we knew he would be this strong." Babidi replied "Well you're too late and now you will know what happens to those who try to defy us. BUU! Destroy him!" Buu does so flying at Goku. Unleashing a lot of attacks.

It appears as if this is a game to Buu. He is laughing while attacking. Goku counter attacks with strong punches and kick. He grabs Buu by his antenna and punches him in the face rapidly. Each punch sends Buu flying away but due to Goku holding on his antenna he doesn't go far. He is simply buying Trunks time to get to Capsule Corporation. Eventually Goku releases Buu as he goes flying he fires a Super Kamehameha that goes completely through him. This make a large hole in his torso.

Babidi thinks Buu is done for. As Buu floats backwards he looks lifeless. Goku has a smile on his face and says "Well I didn't think it would be that easy." Buu looks up at Goku with a smile on his face as he regenerates the hole in his body. Buu unleashes as fury or small ki blasts that surrounds Goku. He uses instant transmission and barely escape the attack. Goku says in his mind "That was one of Vegeta's attacks. Buu couldn't have seen it more than twice and now he's already learned it. We completely underestimated this creature."

Trunk finally arrives at Capsule Corp. The only problem is Bulma's parents don't seem to know where the radar it. Trunks searches everywhere in the house for it. It's really frustrating him. Finally he calls Bulma and she says she left it in the ship they were in on their way back from the tournament. Dr. Brief (Bulma's Father) opens a small package containing the capsule. He pressed down on the button and it explodes into the ship. Trunks opens the door and finds the radar. He thanks Dr. Brief for helping him and flies off back to the lookout. Meanwhile Goku and Buu are still dueling it out. It seems no matter what Goku does Buu doesn't fatigue or take much damage.

He keeps regenerating and laughing at Goku's attacks. Goku says in his mind "He just keeps playing games. He isn't taking this seriously." He senses that Trunks is headed back to the lookout. Knowing this Goku sees that he is fighting a hopeless battle and powers back down to base form. Buu doesn't like this as he has a confused look on his face and says "You no want to fight Buu anymore?" Goku replied "It was fun Buu but I can't play with you all day out here." Babidi replied "How dare you make a game out of us. You don't leave until I say you can leave. Buu destroy him now!"

Goku replied "I don't understand why you take orders from Babidi. You're easily a million times stronger than him Buu. Why do you let him boss you around?" Buu suddenly just realized this and gave Babidi a very angry look. Goku continued to reply "Like I said, have some patience the fighters you seek will come to you. But only one of you will be fighting. The other will just bark orders."

Goku disappeared back to the lookout. Babidi shouts at Buu saying "You let him get away you stupid idiot!" Buu looked a Babidi with and angry face and grabbed him by his neck slowly choking him to death. He says in a choking voice "Wh…buu…what are you doing?" Buu replies "You not tell Buu what to do anymore. Buu make you DEAD!" Buu grabs Babidi by his neck and winds his other fist back and punches Babidi's head completely off leaving a bloody stump.

The headless Babidi twitches as he is barely alive. Buu throws him upward and shoots a ki blast destroying the rest of his body. As Goku appears back at the lookout. He starts panting as SSJ3 really took a lot out of him. Piccolo runs over and says. "Goku are you ok?" Goku replies "Yeah, I'll be fine. I was just fighting really hard. I can sense that Buu has killed Babidi."

Piccolo replies "Yeah, He must of got tired of taking orders. But let me ask you something Goku. If you had tried your hardest. Could you have destroyed Buu at SSJ3?" Goku replies "I'm not sure Piccolo. SSJ3 just takes a lot out of me. I'm not sure if I could generate enough power to completely destroy him without tiring out." Piccolo replied "I see, you look like you have lost a lot of power. Let dende heal you. That should do the trick." Goku replied "Yeah, thanks Piccolo!"

Dende walked over to heal Goku. With his power restored. Piccolo said "Ok so what's the plan now Goku. Buu doesn't have anyone giving him orders anymore. It's likely he will destroy more cities and kill more people." As he says this Trunks returns with the radar in his hand. Goku smiles and replies to Piccolo "Now we teach the boys the fusion technique. Then I will go see how Gohan and Eighteen are doing."

Piccolo replied "I see, but let me ask you something Goku." Goku replied "Sure what is it Piccolo?" Piccolo replied "Well, I've been thinking, can we put all our faith into Gohan and Eighteen. I mean will they be strong enough? You couldn't handle Buu at Super Saiyan 3. How could they have a chance?" Goku replied "Hey, don't worry Piccolo. I trust Supreme Kai. Maybe he know's a secret to unlocking a person's true potential."

Piccolo replied "Well alright Goku, lets focus on the boys now." Goku and Piccolo ask Goten and Trunks to follow them into the inner room of the lookout. Inside Goku asks both of them to power up to their maximum level. Upon doing so he sees that Trunks aura is a little bigger meaning that he is a little stronger than Goten. Goku tells Trunks to match Goten's power. This is done because in order for fusion to work they must have the exact same power level. Trunks powers down to Goten's level.

Goku says "Good Trunks, now remember how that power feels. Ok boys, I'm going to demonstrate the fusion dance technique. This will allow you both to combine bodies and powers. It only last for 30 minutes. It's better to show you then to explain it. So I'll demonstrate doing fusion with Piccolo." They do the fusion but of course nothing happens because you have to be of the same race to fuse. Piccolo was embarrassed by this ridiculous stance.

He thought it is weird that such a silly dance can make someone so powerful. After a lot of tries and practice the boys finally got the fusion dance almost perfect. Once they are ready they try their first fusion. However they were not in perfect sync when fusing. This caused it to have a bad result. Making a fat unhealthy fusion. He takes one step and he's instantly out of breath. They wait an hour before fusing again. (Because you must wait one hour to do fusion again) Upon another unsuccessful fusion they become very old and can hardly move.

Finally, one last try and the boys have done a successful fusion. Upon fusing this new warrior says his name is Gotenks and they can all feel his power. He gets very cocky and says "Ok, Majin Buu will be exterminated. I will go destroy him now." Piccolo replied annoyed "No Gotenks, just because you have fused doesn't mean you can go take on Majin Buu. Wait for another fusion and then fuse as super saiyans. Goku couldn't beat Buu at SSJ3. Don't go rushing into battle. You don't even know what you're up against yet."

Goku also replied "Yes, don't go rushing into battle just because you are stronger. We need to devise a plan first." Gotenks replied smiling "Stupid plan, I will destroy Majin Buu now." Gotenks flies off without thinking of what might happen. Piccolo says to Goku "Are we really going to let him do this? He could die. This fusion must have gone to his head." Goku replied "Well he is going to have to learn on his own. Maybe getting beat by Buu will teach him. Let's just hope he comes back alive."

Piccolo replied "I hope your right Goku. Damn kids are stubborn. Their resting the entire universe on their ego." Goku replied "Yeah, let's see how they do." Gotenks feels he is invincible. He rushes to the city that Buu happens to be in. Buu is sitting on a boat that is near the city he was in. While eating the people he turned into candy Gotenks interrupts his meal by kicking him in the head. This sent him flying into the wall. Buu got out very angry and said "Who did that do Buu?"

Gotenks reveals himself by saying "Majin Buu, your time has come!" Buu replied angry "Buu gonna make you dead!" Gotenks attacks and he soon realizes that Piccolo was right. Buu is a lot stronger then what he had thought. Buu made quick work of Gotenks nearly killing him. He barely escaped and made it back to the lookout. He returned all beat up and Piccolo got very angry. "See I told you what would happen. You fool, you nearly got yourself killed!" said Piccolo.

Gotenks replied "Sorry Gotenks messed up. Buu was a lot stronger than I thought." Piccolo replied "You name is mud as far as I'm concerned! Next time you will fuse as super saiyans and you will listen from now on." With this happening Bulma and Chi Chi were upset with their sons. They both received a spanking from them as punishment for their foolishness.

Meanwhile Buu destroyed another city with ease. He cleared away some land and used material from the city to build a house. Buu decided to relax and take a bath in his new house. Meanwhile back at the lookout Goku says "Well now that the boys have learned their lesson and they know how to fuse. I think my work here is done for now. I'm gonna go see how Gohan and Eighteen are doing. I will help them train. I just hope the boys can hold off Buu long enough."

Piccolo replied "Alright Goku, I'll keep the boys in line." Goku replied "Alright, if you need any help then you know where to find me. See ya!" Goku disappeared via instant transmission. As he appears at kai planet he nearly gets his head cut off by Gohan swinging the sword. Some of Goku's hair gets cut off. Gohan says "Dad, what are you doing here?" Goku replied "Hey son, I came to see how you and Eighteen are doing." Gohan replied "Well I think we are both getting a lot stronger. They saiyan cells in Eighteen allows her to keep up with us no problem." Goku replied "That's great Gohan!"

Gohan replied "Yeah, this thing is so heavy if I could get Buu to hold it then he wouldn't be able to move." Supreme Kai overhears this and replies "Saiyan cells? Well that would explain why Eighteen can keep up with the rest of them. I knew there was something special about these two." Eighteen replied "Well let's find out. Gohan try to hit me with that Z-Sword as hard as you can!" Gohan replied with a confused look on his face "Are you sure? I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Eighteen replied "Gohan, my body is practically made of steel. I doubt that sword could do any damage." Gohan did what she said and charged at her with the sword. Gohan is swinging it like a madman. But she keeps dodging all of it. Finally on the last swing Eighteen grabbed the blade (just like she did with Dabura's sword) and stopped it dead swing. She quickly jerked it away from Gohan. This threw him off balance causing him to fall down. Eighteen still had a hold of the sword by its blade.

With one hand she throw it up in the air spinning. As it came down she caught it by its handle. It seemed like is wasn't heavy for her at all. She started swinging it as if it was nothing to her. Supreme Kai replied with a very surprised look on his face. "It looks like the Z-Sword has chosen its master. It was really you Eighteen. If you master the sword. You could defeat Buu."

Goku smiled replying "Well let's test your theory Supreme Kai. Let's see how well Eighteen can wield the sword." Goku picked up a nearby rock and held it high over his head. Goku says "Ok Eighteen, let's see if you can cut through this!" Goku throws the rock at her. Eighteen jumps high in the air with the Z-Sword. With one giant swing she cuts the rock completely in half as if it was paper and landing on the ground shortly after.

Goku smiled and said "Wow, it's like you're a pro Eighteen. Gohan could barely handle it until just recently." Eighteen smiled and said "Well it was nothing really. I guess all that training with you and Gohan really paid off." Shin replied "Indeed, you earthlings have exceeded far beyond my expectations. But let's try something a little more difficult." Shin uses his powers and creates a large metal block. He levitates the block over to Goku and says "Here Goku, try to see if Eighteen can cut through this. Shin lets go of the block and hands it to Goku. Goku holds it over his head and says to Shin "What is this Supreme Kai?"

Shin replies "That is the hardest metal in the universe. Let's see if the Z-Sword can cut through this. Goku says "Ok, Eighteen, are you ready for this?" Eighteen replied "Sure Goku, I'll do my best." Goku throws the block. Eighteen jumps in the air again but as soon as the blade makes contact with the block it breaks in half. Everyone including Eighteen has a surprised look on their face. Shin and Kibito are stunned with the result. Goku says laughing sarcastically "Well I guess it's the Z-Dagger now haha"

Shin replies in a very surprised voice. "How could this have happened? All of our work ruined. Now we will never stop Majin Buu. Gohan replies "Well Eighteen and I are a lot stronger now. Maybe the legend meant for the ones who trained with the Z-Sword will get stronger." Shin replied with a happy face "YES! That must be it." Suddenly an old man with purple skin and white hair, dressed like a Kai appears. Shin asked "Who are you?"

The old man replied "Why I am the one they call The Elder Kai. I've been trapped in that sword for a while. Thanks for releasing me." Elder Kai explains that he is Supreme Kai just extremely aged. Shin replies "So the legend wasn't for one to wield the sword. The legend was referring to releasing you." Elder Kai replied "Yes now you are all getting it." Shin replies "Sir I ask that you help us defeat Majin Buu!" Elder Kai replied "What! That terrible creature is free?"

Goku stepped forward replying "Yes, he is destroying my world as we speak. It's horrible, we need to figure out how to beat this monster." Elder Kai replied "Well if that creature is alive then we have some work to do. Which one of you released me?" Shin replied as he points to Gohan and Eighteen "Well it was these two sir. Eighteen is the one who broke the sword but it took both of them to release the sword from its pedestal."

Elder Kai walks over and examines both Gohan and Eighteen. After a few minutes of this he says "Yes I see, these two have a lot of hidden potential. But training with the Z-Sword wasn't enough. What you both need is some of my training." Gohan replied "Ok, well what do we do Elder Kai?" Elder Kai replied "Simple! You both stand next to each other and I will do the rest." Gohan and Eighteen stand next to each other as Elder Kai walks circles around them. As he walks he sings and does a few motions with his body. Gohan and Eighteen think this guy is a joke. No one seems to being taking him seriously but they go with it for the time being. Meanwhile Mr. Satan has come up with his own plan for defeating Majin Buu.

After spending countless hours in a private underground bunker that he owns that is guarded by the military's finest soldiers. He comes out of his room carrying a large gym bag. He tells his men to drop him off close to Buu's house. The men thinks it's very foolish for him to go alone but Mr. Satan says he can handle it. The men grant his wish and drop him right next to Buu . However many people are frightened of Buu and they don't want to go near him.

So after dropping him off they immediately get out of there. Hercule walks up to Buu and introduces himself. In the bag he pulls out some chocolates and a Gameboy. Buu eats the chocolates and Hercule has a smile on his face because he put enough cyanide in each one of them to kill an elephant. But this of course did nothing to him. Hercule talks Buu into playing the game he has for him. But Buu gets made because he keeps losing. Finally Mr. Satan pulls out a puppy.

At first Buu wants to kill it. However once Buu discovers the puppy is not afraid of him he welcomes him. Buu doesn't like people always running from him. Because of his appearance it bothers him and he kills anyone who runs. After a while of talking Mr. Satan asks Buu "So Buu, not to be rude. Why do you go around killing people and destroying our cities?" Buu replied "Babidi tell Buu to kill people. So that's what Buu do." Hercule replies "I was just curious, I mean you can do whatever you want."

Buu looked over at Mr. Satan with a look of sadness. He says "Is to kill people a bad thing?" Hercule replied "Yes, it is a bad thing Buu. A very bad thing." Buu replied "Well no more than. Buu kill no more." Hercule had a look of happiness on his face thinking now that he convinced Buu not to kill anymore and things would be different. He talks Buu into laying down on the ground.

He did this to get a picture of him standing over him to show to everyone that he had defeated the great Majin Buu single handedly. Mr. Satan Buu, and the puppy that Buu named Bee are all friends now. This friendship turns into a good one. Hercule does almost everything for Buu. Even makes him meals. Everything seems to be going good. But a few cities away there is chaos happening.

Two men are going around killing every random person they see with assault rifles. As they speed around in their car on their murdering spree. One of men says with a smile on his face says "This a great, Majin Buu is killing the entire world. So I'm gonna do everything I ever wanted, like murder." The other man in the car is having second thoughts. It doesn't feel right to him. After murdering an entire city. They stop at a nearby cliff side. One guy pulls out a sniper rifle and sees an old couple walking down a dirt road. The guy takes a headshot at the old man killing him. He hands the rifle to the other guy and he keeps saying "Do it!" over and over again. After enough hesitation he finally pulls the trigger killing the old women.

After this murder the man no longer had any second thoughts. He enjoyed it and found himself being happy. They eventually come to Majin Buu's house. They see from a distance that Mr. Satan is standing next to him. Buu and Hercule are outside playing catch with Bee. The man on the cliff side shoots Bee with the rifle. This nearly kills the puppy. Buu has a look of disgust on his face.

This makes him very upset. He becomes so angry that he starts blowing steam out of the holes of his head. The men pull out a rocket launcher and blow up Buu's house. After the dust settles. Hercule sees the men on the far cliff and makes his way over to them. Upon arriving he beats them up. Mr. Satan is very upset that they would go as far as to kill a poor defenseless animal. After beating them up him up, Hercule grabs Bee and brings him over to Buu.

He sees that hes still barely alive and uses his healing powers to heal his wound and return him to normal. This makes Buu calm down. After rebuilding the house it seemed everything was going to be ok. Hercule goes back to cooking food for Buu. One of the men woke up from Hercule intense beating. He slips into Buu's house with a pistol in his hand. Hercule turns around and sees the man holding him at gun point.

Hercule is stunned because he doesn't know what to do. The man says with a smile on his face. "Majin Buu is going around killing everyone and your cooking meals for him. Well I say that passes as a traitor." Before Mr. Satan could react the man shoots him in the chest. Hercule hits the ground in a bloody mess. The man sneaks out before Buu could see him. Buu sees Mr. Satan laying on the ground lifeless. He kneels down and starts to heal him.

During the healing process Buu is blowing his top. After healing Mr. Satan, Buu tells him to take Bee and go. Hercule tries to thank him by putting his his hand on his shoulder. But as soon as he makes contact. Buu turns around and scouts "GO NOW!" Hercule gets scared and takes the puppy and runs away. Buu continues to blow his top and starts holding his head in pain. It looks as if there is a struggle going on inside his head. Buu walks out of his house screaming in pain and holding his head. Eventually so much smoke is released from Buu's head that it begins to form a body in the sky.

After looking up. Another skinny darker Majin Buu is formed. He comes down confronting the fat buu saying that he is the real Majin Buu. Piccolo is watching the fight from the lookout and he can tell this newer Buu is almost pure evil. Skinny Buu begins attack fat Buu. It appears that skinny buu is stronger. He counters and overpowers everything of Buu's. Finally after taking a massive beating. Fat Buu has one option left. He uses his antenna trying to turn Buu into chocolate. Skinny Buu stands firm and calm. Fat Buu fires his chocolate beam.

But before making contact, skinny Buu inhales deeply and uses his breath to blow fat buu's own attack back at him. Turning him into chocolate. Skinny Buu walks over to the now chocolate Buu and eats him. Upon swallowing he begins to transform. His body is surrounded with pink smoke. Buu's body starts to get more muscular and taller. After the smoke settles. Skinny Buu has now become Super Buu. With this increase in his power he has become a lot stronger than the original Buu.

Hercule sees this new Buu and realizes that the friend he once had is gone. Super Buu looks over and Mr. Satan and begins to attack him. He suddenly stops just a few feet away from him. The original Buu inside him has prevented Super Buu from hurting Mr. Satan. Super Buu doesn't harm him. Instead he goes after the man who shot Hercule. Buu moves towards the upper cliff where the man is. He holds out his hand firing and ki blast killing him. Super Buu can sense the lookout.

He flies full speed towards it. Piccolo can sense that Buu is approaching. With this in mind he lets everyone know to get ready. Buu quickly arrives at the lookout. He sees everyone standing there. He lands on the ground of the lookout and says "I found you, finally." Everyone can sense his power and they can't believe it. They all shake with fear at this terrifying creature. Buu shouts "PRODUCE!" Piccolo has a confused look on his face as he replies "Produce what? Tell us?" Buu replies "I was promised a good fight. Produce the challenger at once." Piccolo replies "He's not here! Ok, he is here but he can't fight right now." Buu has a fed up look on his face. Buu replies "The one who made the promise isn't here. Where is he? The liar!" Piccolo replied

"But the promise was made for two days. We still have one. He will be at his best tomorrow." Buu replied "Well that's true the promise was made for two days. But I'm here now. Produce." Piccolo replies "Listen Buu, wouldn't you rather fight him when he's at maximum power? You want a real challenge don't you?" Buu replied "Last time, produce." Piccolo replied quickly "Please Buu, He will be at his best tomorrow. I promise. Just give us one more day. I beg you! There is still plenty of people left on earth that you can kill for your amusement while you wait."

Piccolo felt really bad for saying that as he tightens his fist and saying in his mind "Forgive me, but I know you can all be wished back with the dragon balls." Buu starts walking slowly around the edge of the lookout. Piccolo says in his mind "I know what you're doing. You're seeing how many people are left on earth. Does that mean he is going to give us the extra day? Surely it would take him that long hunt down all of those people." As Buu continues to walk around the lookout everyone is creeped out by his actions.

Piccolo runs over to Krillin and says "Krillin listen, go get Goten and Trunk. Take them into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train and prepare for Buu." Krillin replied "Why don't that just fight him now?" Piccolo replied "Are you insane? There is no way they are ready for him yet. We've never faced anything like this guy. We have to keep him busy until Gohan and Eighteen complete their training." Krillin agrees and takes them into the chamber.

He wonders in his mind if Eighteen will really be strong enough to take on Super Buu. He is concerned for his wife. Buu finally completes his lap around the lookout. He stops and looking at Piccolo saying "Time to kill!" Buu holds his right arm straight up in the air and begins fire a huge wave of small pink ki-blasts. These travel all the way down to earth and begin to kill all the remaining humans on earth. In one attack Buu wiped out the last of the humans living the now empty planet. Piccolo can't believe Buu was capable of such an attack. Buu stops the attack and puts his arm down. He says "So what do you think of my human extinction attack?" Piccolo didn't reply out of being struck with fear. Buu then said "Produce my fighter now!" Piccolo replied

"Ok, he can be ready in one hour if that's ok?" Buu replied "What's an hour? How long is it?" Piccolo replied as he used his powers to make an hourglass appear. "When the sand in this glass has reached the bottom, one hour will have passed." Buu looks into it quickly replying "NO WAY!" Videl comes out and speaks up saying "Why not? What's an hour? You must be scared." Buu replied "Loud mouth girl! You should die!" Piccolo replied quickly "Wait! That is Mr. Satan's daughter!"

Buu suddenly hesitated in his decision to kill Videl. He replied to Piccolo "You're right! Her smell is just like his. Very well, this Majin Buu will wait one hour. Then I will kill you all!" Buu waits sitting looking at the hourglass. Piccolo tells Videl about the kindness her father showed Buu. Mr. Satan is probably Buu's only real friend. Goten and Trunks are preparing hard for Buu. They get countless hours to train since time passes much slower in the chamber.

Eventually Buu gets tired of waiting destroys the hour glass with a ki-blast. He shouts "THAT'S IT! NO MORE WAITING!" Piccolo replies "But it's only been 30 minutes!" Buu replied "Nope, I'm done waiting." Piccolo replies "Alright, I'll take you to him. Follow me." Piccolo takes a really long way to get to the chamber. He does this to give the boys as much time as possible. Piccolo says to the boys telepathically.

"Goten, Trunks, listen up. You're going to fight Majin Buu earlier than expected. We will be there in one minute." The boys reply "Oh no, Piccolo, we can hardly stand up right now!" Piccolo replied "It's ok, remember 1 minute out here is 6 hours in there. Do whatever you need to do to prepare. We've never faced anything like this creature before. I expect the best from you boys. The earth's future depends on it."

Piccolo arrives at the door and walks in with Buu. Goten and Trunks are ready. They start by trash talking and making fun of Buu. But Buu just stands there. The boys line up and start the fusion technique becoming Gotenks. Buu immediately feels their power and says "Ahh! There's my fighter! Now let's get started." Gotenks starts by attacking and saying the name of all his new moves. Piccolo is upset that that they didn't start their fusion as super saiyans. It seems like Gotenks isn't taking the fight seriously. All his attacks are not even fazing Buu. After using many different attacks Buu finally says "No, try here, on my face." Buu bent down challenging Gotenks to attack his face.

Gotenks starts winding up his right arm like a helicopter blade. He moves closer and closer to Buu's face. This punch hits Buu so hard that he caused half of his body to bend backwards. Gotenks smiled as he thinks he has done some pretty good damage to Buu. But Buu tilts his body back up and smiles. He attacks with a punch to his face sending Gotenks flying backwards. Then before Gotenks could recover Buu appeared next to him and attacked with a strong kick to head sending him flying to the ground hard. Gotenks finally reveals that he has been holding back. Powers up to SSJ.

Piccolo says in his mind "Oh wow! I didn't know he could turn into a super saiyan after fusing. Perhaps we do have a chance." Gotenks says "Ok Buu, let me show you my best attack. SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks spits what looks like ghosts of himself out of his mouth. There is easily over ten ghosts. They all begin their attack on Buu. Using a few ki-blasts Buu manages to take out a few of them. But as they get close enough to melee range. Buu attacks with a kick to one of the ghosts. This causes it to explode.

After the smoke clears Buu's body is deformed and creepy looking. Gotenks sends the last ghost at him. This one also explodes. Blowing Buu's body into pieces. Piccolo has a happy look on his face. He tells Gotenks that they have to destroy the remaining pieces of Buu so he will be gone for good. They act as a cleanup crew. Shoot small laser type ki-blast from their fingers and destroying the pieces of Buu. This however wasn't enough. Buu was still able to regenerate faster than they could destroy his pieces. Buu regenerates back to normal and he appears to be fine as he says "Sorry, did you think you could get rid of me that easy?"

Gotenks realizes that he is about half way through the time limit on his fusion. With this in mind. He decides to play a trick on Buu by saying that his fusion is about to wear off and he is weak. Gotenks says "Oh no, I don't know what to do. I've used all my best attacks." Piccolo hears this and tries to take matters into his own hands. He fires a ki-blast at the entrance of the chamber destroying it. Causing them to be trapped in there forever.

Piccolo looks back at Buu and says "There, now no one will be leaving. This door is the only way out of here. Now we are all trapped in here forever. You can kill us if you want but you will get very lonely." Buu realizes the truth to what Piccolo is saying. He can't believe it. Gotenks walks over to Piccolo and says "What why did you do that? I was about to unleash my real power on him." Piccolo replied shouting "What! I thought you said you were feeling weaker?"

Gotenks replied "I was waiting for the right moment to strike. It was to catch him off guard." Piccolo replied "Great now we are all stuck in here!" As Piccolo and Gotenks continue to argue. Buu walks past them in complete shock because he is trapped and won't be getting anymore candy. He looks at the destroy rubble on the ground where the door used to be saying

"No candy? No people to kill? No chocolate? No this can't be. I WANT MY CANDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Buu screams so loud that it rips a hole in space time. Opening a portal back to the lookout. Buu smiles and says "YES, I knew I could have my candy." He steps through the portal back to the lookout. It closes behind him. Leaving Piccolo and Gotenks trapped in the chamber.

Piccolo says "Great he managed to get back. But maybe we can too. If Buu was able to open a portal then we can too. Let's try yelling like he did." Back at the lookout Buu begins turning everyone into candy. He chases Master Roshi and the others around the lookout. Buu seems to be enjoy making them fear him. Eventually he turns them all into candy, Meanwhile inside the time chamber Gotenks and Piccolo continue yelling to the top if their lungs but nothing happened.

Piccolo said "Great we're never gonna get out of here!" Gotenks replied "Don't worry Piccolo, I happen to have a plan." Gotenks starts powering up and his hair grows longer. He transformed to SSJ3. Piccolo was shocked that Gotenks had made it to SSJ3 in the time they had spent in the chamber. Gotenks shouts to the top of his lungs once more. But now with the power of SSJ3 he is able to create a tear just like Buu did. They both hurry and jump through the portal back to earth.

Upon arriving, they see Buu eating the people he turned into chocolate. Gotenks and Piccolo could sense that everyone is gone. With this happening it means Goku, Gohan, Eighteen, Gotenks and Piccolo are the only ones left to defend the earth. Gotenks knows that Buu has eaten their mothers. Gotenks attacks Buu with a kick sending him flying away from the lookout. Gotenks starts punching and kicking Buu rapidly.

But at the end of his last kick Buu grabbed his ankle and starting swinging him around and around. He threw him downwards so hard that it not only created a huge hole in the lookout. But it also send Gotenks crashing into the land below the lookout. Buu followed him down there. Piccolo stayed at the lookout watching the battle from up above. Gotenks surprises Buu with a kick to his back. This sent Buu flying into a small pond below. This made Buu furious.

Gotenks rushed towards the pond but Buu emerged before he could get there. Buu grabbed Gotenks by his head and held his other hand up to his face saying "Bye bye!" Buu fired a huge ki-blast. This was so powerful it sent Gotenks flying back up to the lookout. Buu followed once more. Gotenks body hit the lookout causing a piece of it to come loose. Piccolo was worried about the lookout. Once Buu made it back to the lookout he folded his body into a ball and began to slowly destroy the lookout. Piccolo watched and the lookout was ripped apart piece by piece. Goku was watching the destruction through a glass ball that the supreme kai has.

Goku can't believe how powerful this new Majin Buu is. He watched as elder kai continued to train Gohan and Eighteen. They were both sitting on the ground as elder kai held his hands out like he was using magic on them. Yet it doesn't look like anything is happening. Goku says "No, what an insane creature. He will destroy everything at this rate! This is taking too long. Elder Kai! How much longer is this going to take?" Elder Kai replied "I would say about 12 more hours." Gohan and Eighteen have a look of doubt on their faces.

Eighteen says "I think the old man has lost it. I don't feel any different at all. I say we go and handle this now." Gohan replied "Yeah, I've had about enough of this non-sense." As Gohan stood up Elder Kai replied "If you leave now you won't be able to defeat Buu. The training is not complete yet." Gohan replied with an annoyed look on his face "Sorry but I don't think this is working. I have to go help my brother and trunks." Elder Kai said "If you really must go then go. But you should take my advice."

Gohan thought about what the old man said and starts powering up. He soon realizes that he was telling the truth. Goku replies "Wow! I guess the elder kai really isn't joking. I Gohan's power and it was amazing." Gohan sit back down and replied to elder kai saying "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I will stay and complete the training." Eighteen saw that Gohan's power has greatly increased.

She looked at her hands and her body. But she didn't feel any different. She says in her mind "Can these saiyan cells in me really increase my power that much. I guess I will just have to wait and see." Eighteen realized that the old man might be right. She continued to sit next to Gohan and wait for the training to be completed before she tests her power. Goku continued to watch the battle on earth. Buu was making his body into a cannon ball and destroying the lookout.

Soon the entire lookout was nothing but complete rubble floating in the sky. Eventually Piccolo and Gotenks have nothing to stand on. Gotenks uses a move that puts Buu in a golden shaped jar. He tells Piccolo to help him out. With Buu sealed in the jar he is rendered harmless. Gotenks begins knocking the jar back and forth between Piccolo and himself. Finally on the last hit Gotenks put his hands together and delivered a strong punch downwards. This sent the jar crashing into a nearby city and exploding. Piccolo and Gotenks quickly followed. Buu came back up with an angry look on his face.

Gotenks said "I think that last attack really did him in." Piccolo replied "I think you really hurt his ego. This creature has never experienced what it's like to meet his equal. We have to finish this now before your fusion wears off. Remember, you won't be able to fuse again until one hour passes." Gotenks continued attacking Buu. Sending him flying through multiple buildings. Buu returns with attacks sending Gotenks through buildings. This basically destroys whatever was left of the city.

It appears Gotenks gets the upper hand on Buu. He attacks will strong punches and kicks to Buu's body. You can see the imprints in his body from the powerful hits. Gotenks delivers one last strong kick to Buu's head. This puts him close to near death. Buu doesn't have enough time to heal his injuries. After the kick Gotenks takes a few steps back and begins to charge the Super Kamehameha. Buu looks at Gotenks with his deformed body and realizes that this could be the end for him.

But in the middle of charging his attack Gotenks suddenly powers down to base form. His fusion is reaching its last few moments. Gotenks goes from cocky to laughing sarcastically as he backs away. Buu sees that Gotenks is all out of power. He smiles and heals his injuries. Gotenks tries talking his way out by saying "This is my new ultimate attack. Being normal haha." But ignores the nonsense and attacks with a punch sending Gotenks flying into a small rock formation.

Goten and Trunk emerge from the rock formation saying "You gonna get it now!" They then realize that they are no longer fused together and their hopes of winning have run completely out. Goku sees this from the glass ball on the kai planet. He says to supreme kai "Oh no, I was afraid of this. The boys fusion has ran out. They tried their best but it just wasn't enough. There is no time left. That's it! I'm going down there to hold him off a little longer."

Supreme Kai replied "No Goku you can't! If you go down there you will just become another of Buu's victims." Goku replied "Well if I don't do something then the earth with be at the mercy of that monster. Maybe I can hold him off long enough for Gohan and Eighteen to complete their training." Elder Kai replied "No Goku that won't be necessary." Goku replied "Why?" Elder Kai replied "Well you don't need to go down there because these two have already completed the training." Gohan stood up and replied "What! You mean we have been done and you didn't tell us? How long has it been over?" Elder Kai replied "Oh, about 15 minutes or so."

This kind of upset Gohan. It upset Eighteen a lot as she was eager to see if Krillin and her daughter are ok. Because she has no idea what has been going on. Gohan replied to Elder Kai "Now that the training is complete. How do we know what you did worked?" Elder Kai replied "Just do that super saiyan thing you always do. You should both see a great increase in your power." Gohan started to power up and it was so great it created a crater in the ground he was standing in. Goku was shocked by Gohan's new power. Eighteen looked at her hands and body once more and realized that she too has increased by a lot

She could feel the increased power running through her veins. Goku walked over and says to elder kai "Wow! Gohan is stronger than he ever was as a super saiyan. But I wonder how much Eighteen has increased?" Elder Kai replied "Androids don't need to power up Goku. But I'm sure her power has greatly increased. You'll see soon enough when they battle Buu.

Eighteen looked at her hands. Electricity began to pulsate from them. Instead of powering up. Electricity formed around her body. But no aura to speak of. Supreme Kai said to Goku "Well I can see that the saiyan cells have unlocked your full potential Eighteen. You and Gohan have far exceeded our expectations. But there is no time to waste. We must put an end to Buu."

Eighteen continued to look at her hands as she could see the electric coming from them. She couldn't believe that sitting in one spot for so long could make someone that strong. Goku knew that both Gohan and Eighteen have far exceeded his power. They could easily be to two strongest fighters on earth. Goku walked up to Gohan and said "I hope your ready son. Show that Buu creature what a saiyan is made of!"

Goku then turned saying "You show him to Eighteen. I know you and Gohan will do your best out there. After all the earth's future is in the hand of you and Gohan." Goku gave Gohan and hug and shakes Eighteen's hand as a sign of friendship. Kibito says "We must go now. There is no more time left to wait." Gohan and Eighteen both put their hands on Kibito's shoulder as he transported them to earth via instant transmission.

They appeared not far from where Buu and the others are. Before Kibito is about to leave he asks him for one last request. "Hey Kibito, I want to change clothes. I know you Kai's wear this on your planet but I want to fight with different clothes." Kibito replied "Of course! Anything for the one willing to slay Buu. What kind of outfit did you have in mind?"

Gohan replied "My dad is the greatest fighter ever. I want to fight in his clothes." Kibito replied "Alright!" He held out his hand and changed Gohan's clothes to look exactly the same as Goku's Gi. As Kibito was about to leave Gohan asked "Oh and Kibito, just out of curiosity. Why didn't you make Eighteen change clothes when she got to your planet?" Kibito replied "Because when we found you. Your clothes were all torn up and they looked bad. We needed you to look good for your training."

Gohan replied "Oh, ok thanks Kabito!" He disappeared. Gohan looked at Eighteen and said "So are you ready for this?" Eighteen replied "Yeah, let's do it. Plus I need to make sure Krillin and Marron are ok." Gohan and Eighteen fly at full speed to where Piccolo and the boys are. Back at the battlefield, it seems that Buu has fallen asleep sitting down. Buu has grown bored of Goten and Trunks.

They keep thinking of a way to defeat him. Goten and Trunks walk over to the sleeping Buu and tries to grab his antenna. Piccolo shouts at the boys for their arrogance saying "You both are making me crazy. We finally get a chance to wait for the next fusion and now you want to wake him up? Stop it now!" The boys obey and come back to Piccolo. Suddenly they sense an insanely huge power coming. Buu wakes up and looks in the sky as he senses it as well. In the distance they see two people coming from the sky.

Piccolo says "I don't believe it. It's Gohan and Eighteen. They must have completed the training." They land right next to Piccolo and the boys. Goten says "Hi Gohan! What's up Gohan? We all thought that you were dead." Gohan replied "Well I would have been if it wasn't for supreme kai." Eighteen says to Piccolo "Where is everyone? Where is Krillin and Marron?" Piccolo replied in mildly afraid voice "Well uhh, Buu sorta turned them into chocolate and ate them."

Eighteen had an angry look on her face replying "I was counting on you to keep them safe. Why were you not there for them? Is it because you were too afraid of Buu?" Piccolo replied as he was hunched down with Eighteen standing over him. "I…I'm sorry, we got trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we couldn't stop Buu until it was too late." Gohan came over to Eighteen saying "It's ok Eighteen, Piccolo would have been there to protect everyone if they hadn't been trapped in the time chamber. I've known Piccolo since I was a boy. He would never put his life ahead of someone else's. He ate my family too. So I know exactly how you feel. If you want to blame anyone, blame Buu!"

Eighteen realized that Gohan was right and she replied to Piccolo saying "Ok, I forgive you this time Piccolo. But if there is a next time. You better be there for them." She walked away and started towards Buu. Gohan says "So what's the deal? You want to go first?" Eighteen replied "Yes, Buu needs to pay for what he has done. I won't let this go unpunished." Gohan replied "Well ok, but save some of him for me. I have to avenge my family as well." Eighteen replied "Don't worry, I make sure there are some pieces of him left for you." Piccolo says to Gohan "Gohan! Are you sure Eighteen should be fighting alone? I mean does she even have a chance?"

Gohan replied "I'm sure she will be fine on her own. Her and I both got the same training so I'm sure she has improved a lot." Trunk replies "Wow Piccolo, you better hope she doesn't find out that you purposely destroyed the door to the time chamber." Piccolo quickly dropped to his knees and started begging Goten and Trunks to not say a word to her about it. They both looked at each other smiling replying "Well I don't know Piccolo. You did put us through a lot when you were training us."

Piccolo replied still on his knees replying "Please? I'll do anything!" Goten and Trunks looked at each other again smiling and replied "Anything huh? Well how about after this is over you start by cleaning our rooms for a month? Then you have to make us dinner whenever we say?" Piccolo replied saying "You have a deal. Just don't say anything!" Goten and Trunks decided to toy with Piccolo saying they might say something but they may not.

Piccolo is way too confused to know what's going on. He kept shaking out of fear that they would tell Eighteen. Gohan realizes that Piccolo is scared of what she will do him if she finds out. She drops her guard completely and walks towards Buu. She stops just about a feet away from him. Goku is watching from the kai planet as he says to shin. "Great! Now we can see Eighteen and Gohan's new powers in action."

Shin agrees not being able to believe the elder kai could make them so strong. Buu looks into Eighteen's eyes and says "I haven't seen you before. You want to fight Majin Buu?" Eighteen replied "No, I want to kill you. You ate my husband and daughter." Buu replied laughing "Hahahaha! Oh I remember now. The short guy. He was the best tasting one. You should have seen how he begged for mercy. I enjoyed every second of his demise."

This enraged Eighteen as she now has a very angry look on her face tightening her fist. Electricity began to flow through her body once more. Buu noticed this and replied "Aww, what's wrong? Did you not like what I said?" Eighteen replied "You will pay for every word that you have said about my family." Buu replied "Ok, you want some of Buu then you got it!" Buu charged at her with a flying punch. Eighteen dodged it easily and returned with a punch to his face so hard that it sent him crashing into a rock formation behind him.

Eighteen never moved from her position. Buu got out of the formation with an angry look on his face saying "You're making a mistake. I'll make you dead!" Buu charged at Eighteen again with a strong kick. She blocked with her leg and then followed up with a punch to Buu's stomach. This was so powerful that his eyes bulged and he started reeling backwards holding his stomach in pain. Piccolo and the boys were completely stunned by Eighteen's power.

Piccolo says in his mind "Amazing, Buu can't land a hit on her. A power increase of this much is unbelievable. She hasn't even warmed up yet and she's picking Buu apart." Eighteen says to Buu "I thought you said something about making me dead." Buu twitched his body and healed his injury replying "You fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with? Buu make you dead! What Buu say Buu do! NOW YOU DIE!"

Buu appeared behind her and before he could react. Eighteen delivered a strong elbow to the direct center of his face. She then kneed him in the stomach so hard that it sent him crashing into the rock formation again. Still Eighteen never moved from her original spot. Buu got out of the formation and looked at Eighteen saying in his mind. "I don't understand! I could sense the boy. But I can't sense her. This can't be happening to Buu. She is simple toying with me"

Buu shouted out loud in an angry voice "BUU HAS NO EQUAL!" Eighteen smiled and replied "Well it appears that you have met your match Buu." Buu replied angry "FOOL! I'll kill you!" He flew at her again with a fury of punches. She dodged them all. Eighteen punched Buu in the stomach again so hard that he fell to his knees. Eighteen says as she looks down at him "So tell me Buu, are you scared yet?"

Buu replied quickly "Buu doesn't fear anyone!" He quickly stood up and tried a quick upwards punch. Eighteen dodged it and returned with a knee to his stomach then quickly following up with an elbow to the back of his neck. This was so strong it smashed in his neck. Eighteen slowly removed her knee and elbow. As Buu slowly step forward in agonizing pain Eighteen says smiling with her back facing him "What went wrong Buu? Is the pain too much for you?"

Supreme Kai said as he watches. "I don't understand why is Eighteen toying with Buu. She could have beaten him 10x over already. Why is she stalling?" Goku replied "Gohan and Eighteen have gotten to level far beyond what we could imagine. That kind of power would go to anyone's head. It must be the saiyan cells within her." Supreme Kai replied "They don't understand what Buu is capable of. This creature is not one to toy with." Buu turned around with a kick. Eighteen held her arm up to block it.

Buu kept kicking but he couldn't get past her insanely strong arm. After a few kicks she blocked one by grabbing on to it with her hand. Buu again couldn't move. She slowly lifted her right leg up and delivered a very powerful kick to his cheek. This sent him skidding across the ground by his chest. Piccolo says "I don't understand! Why doesn't she finish Buu off?"

Gohan replied "It must be the saiyan cells in her. I remember Vegeta telling me that saiyans get enjoyment off of fighting an opponent weaker than them. Some of the saiyan traits must have passed on to her. Eighteen is enjoying this in some small way." She started to walk towards Buu. He was on his knees recovering from the attack. He looks behind him and sees her walking towards him. Buu stands up and turns around. He starts backing away as she walks towards him because he is out of ideas. He fires a medium size ki-blast at her. She smacks it away as if it was nothing.

She continues to walk towards him. Buu tried a kick to her head. She held her arm up and blocked it with ease. Eighteen grabbed his leg and spun him around in circles and threw him up in the air. She starts charging the Super Kamehameha. "Ka….me…..ha….me….HA!" She fires it at Buu as he flies upwards. Buu screams and his body dissolves. Eighteen purposely lets him regenerate. Buu comes back down super pissed. He charges at her again with a fury of punches and kicks.

Not a single one hits. She interrupts all of his attacks with an extremely powerful punch to his face sending him skidding sideways across the ground. Buu gets up with blood all over his face. Buu says "Fools! Now you have sealed all of your fates. I'm going to kill you all!" Eighteen smiled as she knew his threats were completely empty. Buu continues speaking "GOOD BYE! Enough is enough. You foolish girl! You will pay dearly for all the pain you've caused me!"

Buu shouts and make a big explosion with his body. Gohan managed to get everyone out of their before they were caught in the blast. Goten said "Woah! I guess he decided to blow himself up." Gohan replied "I'm not so sure he did. He wanted us to think that. He's probably planning something." They land back on the ground next to Eighteen. Gohan says "Well I don't think he is gone for good. He is probably hiding think of how he messed up."

Trunks replied "Whatever Gohan, Buu is probably long gone by now. He saw how strong Eighteen is. He is probably scared out of his mind and won't come back to earth." Gohan replied "Nope, he will be back. Hes masking his energy so we can't sense him." Eighteen replied "Well he got a little taste of what he will be up against if he returns." Piccolo says "Hey I can sense Dende!" But how is that possible?" Gohan replied "I don't know. But let's find him.

If Dende is still alive then there is hope to bring everyone back." They head towards Dende. But on the way they see Mr. Satan and the puppy Bee. Gohan and Piccolo grab them and bring them to Dende's location. Upon arriving they see Dende come out from a rock formation. They land on the ground and Piccolo says. "Dende! You made it! But how?" Dende replied "Well when Buu was attacking everyone Mr. Popo said if I die then there is no dragon balls. Then he threw me off the lookout before Buu could notice." Piccolo replied smiling "Popo, you dog! I guess he does do more than water plants."

Mr. Satan looks around and sees Eighteen. He freaks out and starts shaking in his boots. Eighteen notices this and just makes eye contact with him. Hercule can see the look on her face that he owes her the prize money from the tournament. Mr. Satan says "Where is my Videl?" Gohan replies "I don't know how to break this to you. Buu ate her. She's uhh dead sir." Hercule replies grabbing Gohan's shirt "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! My Videl is dead? Why wasn't you there to protect her? You're supposed to be her boyfriend."

Gohan replied "I'm sorry sir! I couldn't at the time. You don't understand, a lot has happened." After a while of sitting around all of a sudden everyone senses Buu coming again. Piccolo says "But why would he be coming back? Surely he doesn't want to fight Eighteen again." Gohan replies "I'm not sure, but let's go see what he is up to." Gohan and Eighteen fly ahead to meet Buu head on. They all are standing on on a rubble of the battle field. On the kai planet Goku says "I don't understand, his power level is exactly the same. What could have changed?"

Gohan says to Eighteen "Hey, do you mind if I take my turn now?" Eighteen replied "Be my guest, he's too scared to fight me again." Gohan says to Buu as they land on the rocks. "Back so soon Buu? I honestly didn't think you would show your face here again." Buu starts laughing replying "I want a re-match with those boys!" Gohan says "No way, you're fighting me this time Buu."

Buu replied "I have a score to settle with those boys. I started fighting them before you and the stupid girl came along. Now come on boys! Don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu?" Trunks says "You know what, I'm tired of his loud month. What do you say we teach him a lesson Goten?" Goten replies "Right, we will show him!" Gohan says to them "Are you guys sure?" Goten and Trunks do Fusion once more.

Gotenks replies "Yeah, I agree we have a score to settle. But don't worry Gohan. We will leave enough left of him for you to have a turn." Gohan replies "Well you certainly have some Vegeta in you. Gotenks replied "Thank You!" Buu says in his mind looking at Gotenks. "That's it boys, do the fusion for me." Unknown to anyone parts of Buu's body have made their way to Piccolo and Gotenks. These pink clay like stuff is actually Buu's absorption technique.

He uses them to capture Piccolo and Gotenks allowing them to be absorbed into his body. This creates Buutenks. Gohan says "I should have known you had something planned." Buu replies "Of course Gohan. I could sense your power growing in a far away place. I knew I was beaten. The only mistake I made was underestimating what you and Eighteen were capable of. The entire time I was away I thought of a way I could defeat both of you. The mind of Piccolo and the power of Gotenks. What do you think Gohan?"

Gohan smiled replying "Well you went after the wrong people Buu. You actually made it worse for yourself because now I don't have to worry about the safety of the others." Buu replied "Such nonsense to worry about. There is a reason I didn't absorb the two of you. What's the point in having all that strength if I don't have anyone to test it out on? I kept you two around because I meant what I said when I talked about making you pay. I wanted to fight Eighteen first. But you will make a good punching bag until I fight her." Gohan replied "Ok then Buu. Let's get this started." Gohan powered up in base form to potential unleashed.

Buu replied "My knowledge of super saiyans says you should go higher." Gohan replied "No, it won't be needed Buu." Buu replied "Fine suit yourself!" Buu charges at him. They collide and attack each other exchanging blows in the air. Eighteen watches looking up. Gohan and Buu both kick each other in the face at the same time. They land on opposite side of the canyon with their backs facing each other. Buu turns around and replies "Not bad Gohan, but what do you say we stop playing around?"

Gohan replies "Fine by me!" Gohan appears in front of Buu and delivers a punch to his stomach. This stuns Buu. They begin exchanging hard blows in the air. Gohan elbowed Buu in the back of his neck hard. Then he grabbed his ankle and threw him downwards. Buu flew at Gohan again trying a punch. Gohan grabbed his punch smiling he says "I liked the original Buu better. He was much nicer."

Gohan then delivered a strong punch to Buu's stomach. This made his eyes bulge. Buu was stunned he stood upright after taking a few steps back. He says "I just don't understand! I absourbed Gotenks and Piccolo. I should be invincible. So how you be stronger than me?." Gohan replied "You just don't get it do you Buu? Something my father taught me is that any warrior can surpass another with the proper training." Buu replied "No! Your bluffing! You cannot be that strong!"

Gohan replied "I guess I'll have to show you another demonstration." Gohan appeared behind Buu and grabbed him by his antenna swinging him around and around until finally letting go. He flew past Eighteen and slammed into a rock behind her. Buu get up quickly and flew up in the air. He began to charge the Super Kamehameha also saying "YOU FOOL! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" Gohan started charging his as well. "KA….ME….HA…ME….HA!" they both shouted. The beams collided in the air. Gohan let it drag on for a bit until he easily overpowered Buu's blast. This damaged Buu's body to where he had to regenerate.

He formed his body back. Eighteen says "Are you done toying with him Gohan?" Gohan replies "Hey, I just wanted to have a little fun." Buu starts getting very angry saying "That's it! No one makes a joke of Buu! I kill you!" Buu charges at Gohan again. But before making contact something strange happens to Buu's body. He starts screaming holding his head like he is in pain shouting "NO! NOT NOW!"

The fusion time limit was up. Goten and Trunks separated inside of him. Making his outfit turn into Piccolo's weighted clothes. Gohan smiled saying "You see Buu. Your new powers led your demise. If you have Piccolo's mind then you should have known that you only had 30 minutes. Now your mostly Piccolo and you've lost over 60% of your power. Face it Buu. You took a gamble and you lost. It's over." Buu begin laughing.

This took Gohan by surprise. Buu says "Hahahaha. I hope for your sake that you can back up your claims. Because you see I just thought of a great idea Gohan." Gohan replied "What? Have you finally decided to give up?" Buu replied "No, your power is impressive Gohan but in that last attack you managed to do quite a bit of damage to me. But did you notice that when I regenerated that a piece of me is missing?" Buu shows that only half of his antenna is complete. He points at Eighteen saying "Look behind you Gohan."

Gohan turns around and watches as Buu's missing part eats Eighteen and absorbs her into his body. He begins transforming into Buu 18 and taking on some of her appearance. Her blue jacket, grey gloves and earrings quickly form on his body. The delight of his new awesome power was very pleasing to Buu. "Awesome, I have way more power than I did before. This is amazing! Now what do you say we try again Gohan?" said Buu. Gohan says in his mind "Damn, I was careless! Eighteen and I spent too much time toying with Buu. Supreme Kai warned us this would happen." Gohan powered up to SSJ2 replying "Ok Buu! you've forced me to go all out!"

Buu replied "Good! It's all becoming clear to me now. Eighteen is telling me to kill you nice and slow." Gohan replies "Yeah right! She wouldn't say that." Watching the battle Goku says to supreme kai. "I don't know if Gohan will be able to stop Buu now. I must go down and help him." Elder Kai replies as Goku put his fingers to his forehead about to use instant transmission "Wait a minute Goku. Do you even have a plan for defeating Majin Buu? With the power he has now. He could still defeat you and Gohan without much effort."

Goku replied "Well what do we do then? Wait! I know! I'll just do a fusion with Gohan. That should work right?" Elder Kai replies, you mean the type that those kids have been using? You think Majin Buu is going to wait for you and Gohan to get in just the right stance?" Goku replies "I'm afraid I don't understand Kai. What chance do we have then?" Elder Kai took off his earrings he had on and gives them to Goku.

"Here put one on your left ear and have Gohan put the other one on his right ear. This will allow both of you to join bodies. My type of fusion." Says Elder Kai. Shin and Kibito were stunned by this. Shin says "Kibito, have you heard of this?" Kibito replied "No master, I have not." Shin replied "Here, I'll take off my right earring and you take off your left." They both do so and their bodies fly towards each other. They fuse becoming Kibito shin Elder Kai says "Oh, I think I should have mentioned that the fusion is permanent. Kibitoshin says "Oh great! You mean I'm stuck like this?"

Elder Kai replied "I'm afraid so. There is no time limit." Goku replied "Great I get it! I must go now!" Goku disappears via instant transmission. Elder Kai says "I hope you know what you're doing Goku. Majin Buu is a very dangerous opponent. He is not to be taken lightly." Back at the battlefield. It would appear that Gohan and Buu 18 were about even at the beginning of the match, until he revealed his real strength. Buu punches Gohan so hard he goes flying through several rocks. Buu appears at the end of Gohan's path and kicks him upwards.

Buu laughs while following behind him in the air saying "What's wrong Gohan? Are you frightened?" Gohan replied "No!" He then says in his mind "Man this is so unfair. Absorbing Eighteen has made him stronger then ever. Eighteen and I were almost completely even at the end of our training. It must be the increased power from Gotenks and Piccolo that allows him to overpower me." Buu punches Gohan downwards into the rocks.

Buu says laughing "Good fight Gohan. But it's time to end this!" Buu 18 starts charging the Super Kamehameha big enough to destroy earth. As Buu charges he says "No one here can stop me! NOW DIE!" Before he could release it he gets cut in half by a destructo disk. He looks behind him and sees Goku. Gohan shouts "Dad! What are you doing here? Buu looks at Goku and replied "You're smarter than the others to try a sneak attack. I remember you now, your one of the ones I've fought with before."

Goku looks down at Gohan saying "Here Gohan catch! Put this earring on your right ear so we can join bodies!" Goku throws it down at him. Gohan catches it replying "Alright! If you say it will work then I will. I'm putting it on now dad!" Buu says "What more fusion? I think not!" Buu flies down and swallows Gohan with his absorption technique. Now adding Gohan and Eighteen's power into his own. Buu now has Gohan's clothes to match his torso. He looks down at Goku saying "What are you going to do now Goku? Both of your sons are appear of me now? Hahahahaha!" Goku replied "I've got to find some more power and fast." Buu replies

"I'll tell you what Goku. I'll give you a chance to join bodies with someone. You have till the count of five." As Buu starts counting Goku looks around and the only ones he sees are Mr. Satan and Dende. Goku becomes so desperate that he actually considers joining bodies with Mr. Satan. Goku is about to throw the earring to Hercule when all of a sudden he senses a familiar power. Buu shouts "AND FIVE" He flies at Gohan with a punch. Before it connects Goku says "YES! It is him!"

He disappears causing Buu to miss the attack. Buu says "Coward, you can't hide from me! I will hunt you down no matter where you go!" In other world King Yemmi saw the trouble on earth and decided to bend the rules allowing Vegeta to return to earth and fight Buu. Baba the Fortuneteller has dropped him off very close to the battlefield as she was leaving Goku appears next to Vegeta saying "Yes! I knew it was you!"

Vegeta replied "Kakarot?" Baba doesn't want to die so she gets out of there fast. Goku looks back at Vegeta and says "I don't know if your gonna believe me but boy am I glad to see you! I have a plan to beat Majin Buu and with your help I know we can make it work Vegeta!" Vegeta seemed annoyed to see Goku. "Quickly put this on, I know it sounds strange but you have to do it. Trust me!" said Goku. Vegeta replied "What for?"

Goku replied "Because once you put this on. You and I will be able to combine bodies. Think about it! If you and I joined bodies we would have amazing strength!" Vegeta replies "Fusion? Sorry the offer is tempting but I decline." Goku replied "That's not an option Vegeta. We have to do this!" Vegeta replied "Get away from me Kakarot! I'd rather lose my body then have anything to do with you!"

Goku had a look of confusion and disappointment on his face. Buu finally arrives and says "What's this? Another fighter for me to play with? Well maybe it won't be so boring after all." Goku held out the earring to Vegeta and says "I don't know why you're so angry Vegeta. Please I need your help. Just this once!" Vegeta replies "You want my help? You've got some nerve asking me to help you. You still don't think I know about your secret that you hid from me?"

I've seen from the other-world. I know all about the technique that King Kai taught you. That Super Dragon Fist! You hid it from me during our battle! You could have defeated me in one blow with that move! You allowed me to believe that I could beat you!" Goku hunched down in sadness as he replied "Well, you got me Vegeta, I do have the super dragon fist ability. But hey, it takes a lot out of me to do it."

Vegeta replied angry "That's enough of your lies! Prideless! Do you not realize my humiliation? You spent all your time with that android and showed it to her first chance you got. Just stay away from me Kakarot." Vegeta powers up SSJ and attempts to fight Buu. Goku keeps telling Vegeta how hopeless it is but he won't listen to reason. Goku powers up to SSJ also and they double team Buu. None of which does anything to him. Buu laughs at their attacks as they are nothing to him. With Gohan and Eighteen's power. It seems Buu can't be stopped.

Buu attacks Goku and Vegeta with powerful strong blows. This sends Goku and Vegeta flying into into a rock formation. Buu attacks the formation with a series of small ki-blasts from his fingers causing it all to collapse on them. Goku and Vegeta emerge from the rubble. Goku says "You see? I told you this was impossible. You have to let it go Vegeta." Vegeta replies "Why do I care?"

Goku replies "Wake up! Majin Buu has eaten everyone we care about. Their all gone! Even Bulma! They have become part of Buu. They can't even die. I figured the least we could do it put our old differences aside and really work together this time. We owe that to all our friends and family Vegeta. Look, you have always said that we are the last of a mighty people. But now we can build a new race. One that can be just as strong and just as proud. We've lost our old race Vegeta. Let's not lose this one too!"

Vegeta stands up quickly realizing that Goku is right about what it says. He replies "Kakarot! How do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?" Goku replied "I don't know for sure! But it's the best chance we have of saving the earth!" Vegeta pauses and thinks about this. Buu suddenly notices them and starts flying at them. Vegeta finally agrees to fuse with Goku replying "Here, give it to me!"

Goku replied "I will and thanks Vegeta!" Goku throws him the earring. Vegeta starts to put it on his ear. Goku says "Oh and one more thing. Once we fuse. We will be stuck like that forever!" Vegeta replied "What? Idiot! Don't you think that's important information?" Their bodies collide fusing together. They become the warrior known as Vegito!


	5. Kid Buu! The Ultimate Evil!

With Goku and Vegeta now fused into the warrior known as Vegito. It is now a one on one battle with Buu for earth. Vegito starts punching and kicking the air as a way of testing out his new body. This fusion is a bit different from the one that Goten and Trunks used. With this merger. Goku and Vegeta's personalities mix. Giving him Goku's overconfidence and Vegeta's toying manner. Buu looks at Vegito and says "Well I guess I can live this this. Those two before we're starting to bore me. Maybe now I can have some decent competition."

Vegito continues to attack the air rapidly. Buu shoots a series of small ki blasts at him while he is off guard. Vegito knew it was coming and purposely let it hit him. This of course did nothing. After the smoke cleared Vegito looked Buu and said "Hey Buu, that was great. But can you do my backside now? The body is rather new and I need to get used to it." He says this while turning his back. Buu has an annoyed look on his face replying "You will pay for making a joke out me. You have no idea the power that I have recently acquired. I could crush you in an instant!"

Buu unleashes another way of ki blasts. This time they are a bit bigger than the last set. This creates a giant explosion. Buu is smiling thinking he has defeated Vegito. After the smoke clears Vegito is standing there completely unharmed. He yawns and says "Ahh perfect! You managed to get the sourness out of my shoulder. We can begin now." Buu attacks with a kick sending Vegito flying through multiple rocks. This didn't seem to faze him very much. Vegito attacked rapidly with punches and kicks to Buu. This managed to do a little damage but not much.

Buu attacks with a flying punch. Vegito stops it with a kick to his face causing him to lean backwards a bit. A small amount of blood drips from his face. Vegito is smiling as he says "What's wrong Buu? Not winning as easily as you thought?" Buu gets angry replying "That's it!" Vegito lands down on the ground. Buu flies high up in the air and creates a giant pink ball of energy (like how he did against Gohan) This ball has enough energy to destroy the planet ten times over. Vegito just stands there smiling because he doesn't fear it at all.

Buu releases the ball laughing "Hahahaha, let's see you stop this loser!" The ball nearly hits earth before Vegito stops it with his hands. He gains control of it and starts running forward with it. After a while he kicks it forward diagonally towards Buu. It flies past him rapidly out into space and explodes. The entire sky turns pink. After the explosion Vegito ascends upwards to Buu and stares at him. Buu looks at him saying "Well if you were able to stop that attack then you could have inflicted a lot more damage to me earlier." Vegito replies "Look at the big brain on Buu. Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Buu replied angry "I see, perhaps I miss judged you." Vegito interrupted Buu by powering up to SSJ saying "Silence Buu! What do you say we stop with the warm up and get right to the real fight?" Buu replied "Well you certainly have a lot of confidence in yourself. But let's do the math. I have three saiyans. Four if you count Eighteen. Not to mention the namek. You only have two." Vegito replied "It's quality not quantity Buu. Besides our merger wasn't achieved by kidnapping. If you really think you are stronger then come prove it." Buu does so by attacking full force. But now that Vegito has powered up to SSJ seems Buu can't lay a hand on him.

Vegito dodges every one of Buu's attacks. Kibitoshin says as he watches from the kai planet "Wow, the fusion has made them stronger then ever. Buu can't lay a hand on him." Elder Kai replied "Yes, but don't celebrate just yet. As long as that monster is still breathing then the entire universe is in trouble. I think Buu might still be holding back as well." Vegito continued to dodge all of Buu's attacks like they were nothing. Before the next attack Vegito counter attacks with a strong punch to his nose.

He smiles and says "Clean yourself up Buu! You're ridiculous!" Buu replied as he wiped the blood from his face. "I'm getting extremely angry with you. And for you that is a very bad thing. So watch yourself." Vegito replied "Is that so Buu? I know you're still holding back some of your power. I'm interested to see it." Vegito's interest to see Buu's power has come from Vegeta's curiousness. Elder Kai sees this as he says "What are they doing? Showboating! This is not a creature to toy with. Did they not learn from what happened to Gohan and Eighteen? It must be that fool Vegeta. Its impaired Goku's judgement."

Kibitoshin replied "Yes, Goku would never allow this to happen. We can only hope that Vegito is still stronger." Back on earth Buu smiles at Vegito saying "So you know? Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Buu starts powering up using the full power of Gohan, Eighteen, Gotenks, and Piccolo in addition to his own. Buu emits a pink aura from his body. His power makes the entire earth shake. The oceans rise so high it covers whole cities with water. Even the Kai planet begins to shake. After about three minutes of powering up Buu starts panting a bit. Vegito says "You kept me waiting all that time and this is all you have to show for it? You disappoint me Buu."

Buu replied with a smile on his face "So you still want to joke with Buu? Let's see if your still joking after this!" Buu punches Vegito in the check. This sends him flying backwards. Before he could recover Buu appears in front of Vegito's path and knocks him downwards with a powerful double fist punch this creates a large crater in the ground. Vegito gets up but before he could react Buu kicks him hard in his gut sending him skidding across the ground and into a rock formation.

Buu smiles and starts laughing. Vegito comes out of the rock formation smiling and looking at Buu. Kibitoshin says "Oh no, those fools. They let Buu reach his full power and now the they are doomed. Why did they have to be so arrogant?" Elder Kai replied "I wouldn't worry too much." Kibitoshin replied "Why is that Elder?" Elder Kai replied "Well see for yourself. Vegito is smiling. He is either bluffing Buu or he has something special that he has been saving."

Buu sees Vegito is smiling. Curiously he says "What are you smiling about? You are outclassed you fool!" Vegito replied "You still don't get it do you Buu?" Buu replied "What are you talking about?" Vegito replied "If you know anything about saiyans. Then you should know I have been holding back." Vegito powers up to SSJ2. He flies straight up slowly facing Buu saying "This is what I call Super Vegito." Buu replied laughing "Super Buu, Super Vegito, Super Eighteen. We might as well just say we are invincible." Vegito replied " What do you say we try again Buu?"

Buu replied "Fine by me!" He attacks Vegito relentlessly. It appears that Buu can't lay a hand on him. Vegito is brushing off all of his attacks like they are nothing. He quickly grabs Buu's leg and throws him downwards. This creates yet another crater in the ground. Kibitoshin has a happy look on his face saying "Alright! It appears Vegito wasn't bluffing after all. It's amazing, after watching Buu destroy everything. Seeing his defeat is almost unimaginable. I didn't think it was possible." Elder Kai replied "Well we have learned not to underestimate these saiyans. We saw with Gohan and Eighteen. Goku and the others didn't think it was possible for them to have a chance at defeating Buu. But Vegito should stop taking his sweet time. It's not always the strongest one who wins the fight!"

Vegito continues to toy with Buu. He blocks all of Buu's attacks with just his knee. Buu says while attacking "I'm going to kill you! Without the fusion I can rip both of you apart!" Vegito replies while still blocking. "Look who's talking Buu. You got all of your power by taking it from my sons and my friends. You have to take the powers of others because you are too weak to defeat us any other way." Vegito then stopped his attacks with a knee and elbow to Buu's neck simultaneously. With Buu's neck stuck between them. Vegito says "Come on Buu! You can do better than this. You keep using your eyes instead of feeling where I am."

He releases Buu from the hold. Buu floats backwards in pain. He quickly heals himself and begins to get extremely angry. Buu turns his body into a liquid and forces himself inside Vegito's body through his mouth. Once inside, Vegito's body swells up a lot. Making him look like the Hulk. Buu says "That's it! Your finished now! If you thought you were sick of me before. Just wait until I start tearing you apart from the inside." Vegito smiled and replied "Once again you have underestimated a saiyan. I guess I'll have to show you how it's done again."

He starts powering up and the swelling starts shrinking back to normal. Buu has become smaller and any place he sticks out Vegito attacks relentlessly. Buu says "I don't understand! I should have control of you. Not the other way around." Vegito replied "It's simple Buu. I used my power to isolate you inside of my body. I have complete control over you as long as you stay in there. Which is fine if you don't mind it."

Buu realizes that Vegito is right about what he is saying. He forces himself out of Vegito's body. Exiting through his mouth. Vegito uses his hand and cleans the excess liquid from his mouth. While doing this he says. "I say add some spice! But I don't think there is anything I can do to get this bad taste out of my mouth. I'm taking you off the menu." Buu replied "You've got some nerve making a joke out of me. I'll destroy you! I swear if it's the last thing I do! I'm not your entertainment!"

Buu starts screaming. The sky turns dark because Buu is reaching into his darkest power. We saw this when he was stuck in the hyperbolic time chamber. When Buu gets angry enough he can rip a hole in space time. As the sky darkens and Buu reaches further into his dark power. He screams "YOU LEAD ME TO THIS YOU FOOL! I WARNED YOU NOT TO MAKE ME MAD! YOU WILL NOT MAKE A JOKE OF BUU!" Vegito replied smiling "That's right Buu. Try everything you can." The sky continued to get darker and darker. Vegito could sense that Buu's power is becoming unstable. He knew that if he didn't put a stop to this that it could end up destroying the universe.

Vegito uses his fist to slowly destroy the aura around Buu. He pushes his fist further and further into the bubble. Eventually the bubble collapsed and Vegito's punch finally got through. This punch sent Buu flying downwards into the water below. The sky returned to normal and the everything looks to be ok. Buu sticks his head out of the water and says "Buu lost again. He will pay for this." Buu flies back up confronts Vegito once again saying "You know, I just thought of a way to beat you." Vegito replied "Is that what you were doing down there? I thought you were thinking about your defeat."

Buu replied "No, but you're going to love this next trick." Buu spits five ghosts versions of himself from his mouth. Vegito says "Is that it Buu? That move belongs to Gotenks." Buu replied "Well then you know how dangerous these little things can be. The slightest touch and you will explode!" The ghosts charges at Vegito. To stop it, he simply disappears and reappears next to them releasing a small ki-blast from each of his fingers. He shouts "Banshee Blast!"

They release from his fingers destroying the ghosts with ease. Vegito says "Did you really think that ridiculous attack would work? It's nothing more than a kids game. Dreamed up by two children." Buu replied "I knew it wouldn't work. I was conducting a little experiment." Buu spits more ghost from his mouth. This time making a lot more than before. There is easily 20 ghost total. Vegito replied "Give me a break! This trick again?"

Vegito flies away and the ghost follow him. He flies into a large split in the ground. This was due to an earthquake that happened earlier during all the powering up. The ghosts have Vegito trapped between them. Seeing that he has no other choice but to fly straight up to escape. But if he does fly up then Buu will get him. The ghosts begin the Kamehameha technique. Vegito says "Oh man! I wasn't expecting this!" They release the blasts. Upon contact they make a gigantic explosion. Buu is laughing and talking major trash because he feels he has won.

But after the smoke clears Buu looks down into the split in the earth and says with a surprised look on his face "What? Where is the dam body? Surely it's under that rubble. It has to be. No way he survived that!" Suddenly Buu hears a voice behind him saying "Looking for someone?" Buu turns around quickly. But before he could see who it is. A ki-blast comes at him completely taking his head off. The excess skin left over from Buu's head form into smaller versions of his head. They all say simultaneously "How did you do that?"

Vegito replied "Instant Transmission! It's the only way to travel. Of course I should charge you airline miles." The heads quickly reassemble. Returning his original head. Buu has an angry look on his face. He is fed up with trying to destroy him. Vegito smiles and says "Ok Buu! It's getting late. What do you say you surrender now?" Buu says in his mind "You fool! I will never surrender to you." Suddenly Buu thought of an idea. He looks at Vegito quickly yelling "Come on blondie! I want to see what you're made of! You can't beat me!" He says this while waving his hand like he wants Vegito to come closer and challenge him. Vegito takes the bait and slowly flies towards Buu.

He is only just a couple of feet from him. Buu quickly points his antenna at him and fires a beam turning Vegito into chocolate sucker. Elder Kai shouts "YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH!" Kibitoshin replied "Oh no! He turned them into chocolate." Elder Kai replied "Yes I'm afraid it's over. The entire universe is in the hands of Majin Buu. Those two! Goku and Vegeta! They spent too much time toying. I told you! It's not always the strongest one the wins the fight!" Vegito has now been reduced to a chocolate super saiyan sucker.

Buu holds the candy tightly in his hand shouting "Yes! Now I'm going to eat you up." Buu begins to put the candy in his mouth. But it starts moving out of his hand. It leaves his grip and flouts in the air. Buu hears a voice saying "What's wrong Buu? Were you planning on eating me?" Buu replied "You...you can talk?" Candy Vegito replied "Yes, in fact it seems I have retained all of my powers Buu." Vegito begins making melee attack sounds and moves through the air as if he is punching and kicking. Buu has a very surprised look on his face saying "This isn't possible! You shouldn't be able to move. This has never happened before."

Vegito replied "So what do you say Buu? You want to try fighting again?" Buu replied "Fool! I'm not going to attack you. I'm going to eat you." Vegito flies directly in Buu's mouth. Busting right through his neck and out the other side. This also rips off his antenna in the process. Buu quickly heals himself and starts attacking candy Vegito violently. But with Vegito's small size he can run circles around Buu. This makes him impossible to attack. Buu starts panting as he is wore out from attacking so fast. Vegito says "So what now Buu? Do you want to keep going? Or would you rather fight me in my original form?"

Buu gets angry again and realizes that Vegito is right. He shoots the candy beam at Vegito once more turning him back to normal. There is a loud "Poof" sound. Vegito says "Ah! Normal again! Finally!" Elder Kai says "He's normal again! Those fools better not screw up again." Vegito looks at Buu saying "Now as I was saying before. It's getting late and I'm starting to get bored of this game. So I'm gonna count to ten. Use this time to get something to eat, take a break, or whatever you want to do. Then you will die."

Buu replied in his mind "You bastard! I'll find a way to kill you if it's the last thing I do." Vegito begins counting "One! Two! Three! You don't have to wait till ten if you don't want to. By all means charge me now if you prefer." Buu says in his mind again "There has to be a way to kill this guy. But how? He's too strong to fight head on." Vegito continues counting "Four….Five….Six!" Buu looks down to see his antenna leftover from when Vegito ripped it off during the time when he was candy.

Buu quickly communicates with his antenna telling it the plan. Vegito continues counting "Seven!...Eight...Nine!" The antenna quickly becomes the size of a body and begins to eat Vegito. Before it makes contact Vegito says "Barrier!" He quickly surrounds himself with a white aura that looks like a barrier. Vegito is then absorbed into Buu's body. Turns out that Vegito had planned to get absorbed the whole time. He didn't want to kill Buu yet because he wanted to save his sons and friends before killing Buu. Kibitoshin is completely frozen with disbelief. Saying "No! It can't be. They were the only ones left. It looks like earth is at the mercy of Majin Buu."

Elder Kai replied "I wouldn't be so sure about that. We have seen in the past that Buu takes on a similar look to the one he absorbs. But look, notice that his body hasn't changed one bit." Kibitoshin replied "So you mean there is still a chance?" Elder Kai replied "Yes, I don't know what Goku and Vegeta are planning. But they better do something soon before the entire universe is destroyed." Buu is talking major trash and flying around in happiness. Thinking that he has finally defeated Vegito. But it appears the the opposite is true. Deep inside Buu's body Vegito has made it inside completely unharmed. The barrier worked.

Buu is completely unaware of what has happened. He rips off Gohan's Gi as he waits to receive the powers up Vegito. Meanwhile Buu flies to the nearest city eating up all the ice cream in town in celebration of defeating Vegito. Back inside Buu's body. Vegito can sense his friends nearby. He lowers the barrier and suddenly there is a bright light. Goku and Vegeta unfuse and fly in opposite directions. Upon hitting the wall and sliding down Vegeta says "Kakarot! I thought you said this fusion was permanent?"

Goku replied "I thought for sure it was. Elder Kai told me so. Strange why did we separate the moment we let the barrier down?" Vegeta replied "It looks like we lucked out Kakarot. And that's exactly how I want it to be." Goku replied "What are you talking about Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "I prefer to be the captain of my own ship." He says this while at the same time crushing the earring in his hand. Goku was shocked. He replied "No! Why do you have to be like that Vegeta? We could have fused again the moment we leave here. We can't beat Buu without it." Vegeta replied "Relax Kakarot, we can beat him anyways."

Goku replied "What do you mean?" Vegeta replied "Think about it Kakarot. Once we remove everyone that Buu absorbed. His power should decrease a lot. We already know that Gohan and the Android can stop him. So there is nothing to worry about." Goku replied "Well I hope your right Vegeta. Let's get moving. It's only a matter of time before Buu discovers that we are in here." Goku crushes his earring as well because he now realizes that it's pointless to carry it around. They begin moving through Buu's body. They come to what looks like the stomach. There is a water flow of stomach acid. Floating in the acid are cupcakes and slices of chocolate cake. This is due to Buu's sudden feeding frenzy.

Wanting to avoid the acid Goku and Vegeta decide to use Buu's appetite to their advantage. They hop from cupcake to cake until they reach the other side. They also discover green blood cells (which act the same as white blood cells and a human's body) These immediately consider Goku and Vegeta as a threat and try to attack them. The cells quickly attach themselves and begin to dissolve Goku's and Vegeta's bodies. But they put and end to it quickly by quickly powering up.

This destroys the cells in an instant. Not much of threat so far. But the worst is yet to come as they journey further into Buu's body. They come to a two way path. They decide to split up because they have no idea which one is the right path. Goku enters left and Vegeta enters right. Down Goku's path is a dark one. He can barely see. In the distance he can see a bright light. He appears to be a brightly colored Gohan. Thinking it's really him he says "Gohan! I finally found you son. Come on, let's get the heck out of here!"

Goku turns his back waving for Gohan to follow him. But for some reason Gohan isn't showing any emotion. He starts charging the Kamehameha. Goku sees this and says "What are you doing son? It's me your father!" Gohan doesn't reply. He repleases his attack at Goku. Meanwhile Vegeta encounters something similar. He sees a bright version of Goten and Trunks. Vegeta quickly says "Ah good! About time I found you boys. Now let's get out of here." Once again like with Gohan. They did not show any emotion.

Vegeta could sense that they are acting strange. They do the fusion technique to become Gotenks. They automatically go to SSJ3 right after fusing. Vegeta says in his mind "Wait! the only reason the boys would do a fusion is if they are planning to fight." He then says out loud "What's wrong with you boys? Do you not recognize your own father!" Gotenks didn't reply and begins to fight Vegeta. Goku isn't doing too well on his side. He is fighting very hard with Gohan. However Gohan eventually overpowers him with a punch to his jaw. This sends Goku flying downwards.

Goku sits upwards and says "I realize now that you are not my son! You must be an impostor! The real Gohan would never do this!" Goku sees in the distance a small figure approaching. It's Piccolo. Goku quickly says "Piccolo! Am I glad to see you. I don't know what wrong with Gohan but we have to stop him." Piccolo doesn't reply. He just stands there looking at Goku in silence. Goku says "Piccolo...are you feeling ok?" Piccolo puts his hand up to his head shouting "Special Beam Cannon!" He fires it at Goku. Goku jumps out of the way quickly to avoid it. He continues to say "Not you too! What's gotten into you guys?" Goku quickly discovered that these are empty versions of his friends.

With no emotions or personality of any kind. This makes them all ruthless killing machines. Goku is fighting for his life. Meanwhile Vegeta seems to be holding his own against Gotenks. Dodging most of his attacks. But in the distance he sees a human like figure walking towards him. It continues to walk towards the light. It's Eighteen. Vegeta says in his mind "Oh great now what! She was the last person I thought of seeing!" He then says out loud "Let me guess! Your here to kill me too right?" Eighteen doesn't reply. She starts charging the Super Kamehameha. Many thoughts begin to run through Vegeta's mind.

Because he is still afraid of her. He just doesn't show it. Now he has to fight both Gotenks and Eighteen. Vegeta is still trying to figure out what is going on. Goku continues to dodge all of Piccolo and Gohan's attacks. He quickly powers up to SSJ. But right as he is about to attack the wall next to him explodes. Vegeta comes flying out and falls right in front of Goku's feet. Goku kneels down to help Vegeta. He wakes up and starts coughing saying "Kakarot! We have company!" Goku sees Eighteen and Gotenks from where the wall used to be.

Goku replied to Vegeta "Oh man! I see what you mean. I dont know whats more scary. The thought versions of our friends or the real ones." Vegeta replied "A thought? Well that would explain their strange behavior. But how do you defeat a thought?" Goku replied "I don't know Vegeta but I have a plan. Just follow my lead." Vegeta stands up and powers up to SSJ. The thoughts start charging all of their attacks. Goku and Vegeta run directly in front of them. Gohan and Eighteen have their attention on Goku. They both charge the Kamehameha. Goku jumps at the last second causing the beams to cross over. Making Gohan and Eighteen take each other out. Vegeta does the same by making Gotenks and Piccolo take each other out.

Goku says "Yeah! I knew it would work! Those thought version are nowhere near as smart as the real ones." But it appears that they were all unharmed. The four of them slowly get back up. Vegeta has a surprised look on his face saying "But how? Those were direct hits!" Goku replied "Wait! Maybe we can't destroy them because they are thoughts." Vegeta replied "Great! So what do you suppose we do now Kakarot?" Goku replied "I'm completely out of ideas myself. Vegeta I don't know if we can stop them." They have Goku and Vegeta backed into a corner with no way out.

All four of them begin charging their attacks once more. It looks like it could be over for Goku and Vegeta. But suddenly They all become cake and ice-cream. This is due to Buu's intense feeding frenzy. His thoughts went from fighting to food. Goku and Vegeta used this opportunity to escape. They finally come to a huge room with the giant pink human like pods containing Gohan, Eighteen, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Goku says "Look Vegeta, we finally found them. Let's get them out of those pods."

Goku and Vegeta use small ki-blast from their fingers to cut the tentacles holding the pods in place. This causes Buu to devolve back into Super Buu. His power decreased dramatically. Buu lands on a small cliff and notices the change in his body. He says "Those fools! I'll kill them for this!" Buu has now discovered that Goku and Vegeta are in his body. He stands perfectly still on the cliff and doesn't move not one inch. He then creates a clone of himself inside his body to confront them. However this process takes a bit of time. Goku and Vegeta have now have the pods in their possession.

Right as they were about to leave Vegeta points to a the other side of the room and says "Kakarot! Look!" Goku looks to the other side of the room and sees the original Majin Buu inside a pod. (Note: This is the fat Buu) Goku says "Is that the original Buu? But what's he doing in here? Oh wait I remember now. They were of one mind to begin with. Then they separated and the evil one overpowered him. He must have been in here this whole time." Suddenly they hear Buu's voice "What are you two doing in here. I thought I absorbed you. Well I will correct that."

They couldn't figure out where the voice is coming from until Super Buu emerged from the ground. Goku shoots a quick ki-blast destroying the clone. Buu emerges from the ground again. This time Vegeta shoots a ki-blast destroying him. But none of it mattered. It would seem Buu is invincible inside his body. Buu starts laughing like a mad man saying "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's all Buu in here! You fools are done for now!" Goku drops to his knees because he is out of ideas. Buu emerges from the ground once more and holds his hand up to Goku's face. He could see the glow from the ki-blast in Buu's hand.

Buu says smiling "Don't worry Goku. I'll let you say any final words before you die." Buu continues laughing until he hear's Vegeta's voice saying "I'd get away from him if I were you. You've got much bigger problems right now." Buu looks over and Sees Vegeta about to tear down the pod containing the other Buu. This immediately concerns Buu he screams "NO! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta replied "I see, so you don't like that now do you? I wonder what you would turn into if I rip this thing down?" Buu screams again "PUT THAT DOWN! NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Vegeta replied "I don't understand. One moment you laughing and now your yelling at me at the top of your lungs." Buu replied quickly "Please let go! If you tear those attachments. I won't be me anymore!" Goku replied "You won't be you anymore?" Goku and Vegeta could both sense Buu's concern. Buu got up from the ground quickly and ran over to Vegeta. But before making contact Vegeta ripped the pod down. This caused Buu to liquefy. Outside his entire body begins to shake. Mr. Satan and Dende watch from a distance as Buu's body begins to change.

Goku and Vegeta must make their way out of Buu's body fast. They grab the pods containing their friends and look for a way out. Goku quickly spots a hole in the top of the room and says "Hey Vegeta look! That hole up there is the way out of here! Quickly before it closes." Vegeta replied "Right!" They fly up to it fast. But the hole closes before they could get out. Vegeta says "Great! Now what Kakarot?" Goku noticed that the holes were opening only when a burst of steam would rise from the ground. He then figured a way out. He replied to Vegeta

"Remember every time Buu would get angry he would blow steam from his head? Well I think this is the same event here. We just have to wait for the steam to rise again." There isn't much time left so they had to act fast. After just a few minutes the steam started to rise again. Goku handed the pods to Vegeta. Goku powered up and turned towards the steam. He fired a Kamehameha to push the steam downwards. This left the hole open long enough for Vegeta to escape. Once he was through Goku stopped his attack and quickly flew upwards exiting with Vegeta. Upon entering the outside Everyone returned to their normal size. However it would appear that Gohan, Eighteen, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo are all unconscious. Goku and Vegeta drop them on the ground. Vegeta says "That was a disgusting experience." Goku replied "Yeah, I don't want to get through that again."

All seemed good for a short time. But Goku and Vegeta could sense Buu's power rising. Vegeta said in his mind "How could he be increasing instead of decreasing?" Goku and Vegeta flew up to witness Buu transforming once again. Goku said "If this keeps up. He's gonna be stronger than he was before." Vegeta replied "Yes, I know!" Buu's body started to grow into a hulk like shape. Kibitoshin started to shake with fear as he watched from the kai planet. Elder Kai said "What has you so frightened?" Kabitoshin replied "He...hes..turning back to normal." Elder Kai replied "What do you mean normal? We haven't seen this form yet?"

Kibitoshin explained the origin of Buu. It turns out that Babidi's father (Bibidi) created Buu and set out on a misson to kill the four Kais of the universe. North, South, East, and West. Shin was serving as East Kai back then. He watched as Buu killed all of the Kai's one by one. Buu's onslaught was unstoppable. He defeated the Kai's with ease. Shin was finally the last one left. Buu was about to finish him off when Shin's master Daikaioh. He saved shin's life and in return gave up his life by way of Buu's absorption technique. Once Buu's absorbed Daikaioh, he turned into the happy overweight Buu.

This is due to Daikaioh goodness. It turned the killing machine into a happy playful creature. But now Buu has turned back into his original form known as Kid Buu. He looks just like Super Buu only smaller. Buu is now pure unrestrained evil. (Note: according to the manga. Kid Buu is weaker than Super Buu. But in this story we will say Kid Buu is stronger than Super Buu. I never understood why he would transform to a weaker form)

Just seconds after his transformation Kid Buu shoots a powerful ki-blast at the earth. Vegeta quickly fires a ki-blast of his own to puch Buu's blast out of the way. Goku says "Wow! He's mad! That blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot man." Vegeta replied "What a fool! Does he want to die along with the earth?" Goku replied "He was probably planning on blowing himself to bits and then regenerating again." Vegeta shouted at Buu "Hey Buu! It's your business if you want to blow up the earth. But fight us first you little coward!" Buu turned around smiling. He held his arm up and created a pink ball of energy. It continued to grow in size every second.

Goku is frightened shouting "No! That's way too much energy. It's enough to blow up the planet ten times over. There will be nothing! Nothing left at all. Please Buu! I beg you!" Buu didn't reply and continued to smile launching the ball. Goku quickly said "Vegeta! Let's grab everyone and I'll use instant transmission to get us out of here!" Vegeta replied "Right!" They had to act fast. Goku grabs Gohan and Eighteen. Vegeta grabs Piccolo and the boys. They were just about to leave when Goku spotted Dende and Mr. Satan. He knew how important is for Dende to live.

He flew down quickly and stopped right next to them telling them to hop on. They do so and quickly prepare to travel via instant transmission. But something is wrong. It would appear that Goku can't concentrate due to what's going on. Suddenly Kibitoshin appears in front of them. Goku quickly grabs his hand. With everyone attached to him they teleport back to the Kai planet. Earth is destroyed along with the dragon balls. Everyone made it out with just a couple of seconds to spare. Vegeta is upset that earth was destroyed.

Elder Kai shouts "Yes! You all made it! Good! We have work to do. With all of you gathered here we still might have a chance." Goku punched the ground in an upset manner saying "Dammit! I can't believe he destroyed earth. Elder Kai! What can we do? Gohan and the others won't wake up." Kibitoshin quickly replied "Leave it to me!" He walked over to each one of them and used his powers to not only heal them. But also release them from the stasis effect from the pods. They all woke up questioning what happened. Gohan said "How did we get here? Last thing I remember was trying to put that earring on you gave me."

Goku replied "It's ok! I'll bring you all up to speed. Buu absorbed you all and took your powers. Vegeta and I had to use fusion to stop him. But we managed to get inside his body and free you all. Buu transformed again. Destroying earth in the process. Kibitoshin brought us all here to devise a plan." It was a big story for everyone to take in. Eighteen had a disgusted look on her face. It bothers her to know that she was inside Buu. Elder Kai explained how the fate of the universe is up to them. Meanwhile Buu has reformed and begins destroying other planets. It appears that he has learned Goku's instant transmission technique. With this Buu could destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour.

Eventually Buu made it to otherworld where Krillin, Yamcha, King Kai and others are. It looks as if he is going to destroy otherworld as well. Goku watches from the globe and says "This isn't good! Krillin and Yamcha have already died. If it happens again they won't exist in this realm anymore. What's he doing? Is he going to destroy everything until there is nothing left?" Kibitoshin replied "Yes, this Buu has no remorse or fear. What an insane creature!" Elder Kai replied "I think he is looking for Goku and Vegeta." Goku replied "Ok then! Vegeta hold on to me. It's time to go to otherworld." Vegeta replied "Wait Kakarot! Let's call him to us." Goku replied "Ok but how do we call him?"

Vegeta replied "Let's raise our power levels. Once he senses us he will come running." Goku and Vegeta both powered up to SSJ. Buu was about to destroy otherworld when he felt their power. He says "Dumb Dumbs!" He disappears, sparing otherworld for the time being. He appears on the Kai planet. Goku says "That was quick!" Vegeta replied "Ok so who will fight first?" Of course everyone wants their shot at Buu. But Goten and Trunks decide to go first. Eighteen definitely wants a turn at Buu. He killed Krillin and almost made him not exist anymore.

But she will let Goten and Trunks go first because she knows they are not strong enough to destroy Buu. The boys jump forward to confront and display high confidence. But Buu doesn't seem intimidated by them. Buu pounds on his chest like a monkey. Goten and Trunks do fusion to become Gotenks. He powers up to SSJ3 and quickly creates a ghost from his mouth. Using the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack. It makes contact with Buu and explodes. Gotenks has a smile on his face because he knows that had to do some major damage to Buu. When the smoke clears Buu is missing the lower part of his body. But the upper half is pounding on his chest.

Gotenks begins to create another ghost. But unknown to him Buu's lower half regenerates behind him. The lower half kicks him hard. Gotenks goes sliding across the ground. Buu puts his body back together and stops pounding his chest. He turns around and looks at Gotenks smiling. Gotenks says "So you get in one lucky hit and you think you have won. Well, for your information I haven't warmed up yet." Gotenks is of course bluffing. He really didn't have a clue how strong this new Buu is. Gotenks ran towards Buu and attacked with a strong uppercut to his chin. This made Buu's head stretch about ten feet in the air. But it appears that it didn't really affect him. Buu fixed his head and kicked Gotenks in the stomach.

Then followed up with a strong punch to his face. This sent Gotenks crashing into the rock formation. But only half of Gotenk's body was sticking out of the rock. Buu appeared next to him and grabbed his ankle pulling him out of the formation. He held Gotenks upside down and stared into his eyes smiling. Gotenks looks all beat up saying "Oh no, I think this might be the end for Gotenks." Buu started rapidly punching him in the stomach while still holding him upside down. This inflicted major pain. After a few blows Gotenks began to cough up blood.

Buu then stretched out his arm making it rope like. He wrapped his arm around Gotenks right ankle and started slamming him into the ground rapidly. The others could sense Gotenks power starting to fade. Kibitoshin says "It won't be long now. Every hit Buu lands is draining Gotenks of his power." Goku replied "Oh man! This creature truly is evil! We can't let this thing live. He will destroy the entire universe if we don't stop him. Elder Kai! Supreme Kai! I think it's time you took Dende and got out of here. This could get messy and we can all fight a lot better if we don't have to worry about your safety."

Kibitoshin and Elder Kai agreed. They took Dende and teleported to a nearby planet in the solar system. They continued to watch the fight from the glass ball they brought with them. Piccolo took off his weighted clothes and said "Ok Goku, I'm going in to help Gotenks! We have to do whatever it takes to stop this thing." Buu continued to toy with Gotenks. He retracted his arm and held him up to his face again. Buu smiled holding out his other hand just inches away from Gotenk's face. It was clear to Gotenks what was going to happen. Buu's hand started glowing with pink energy as he was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

Gotenks face had fear written all over it. But right as Buu was about to release his attack Piccolo interrupted it by delivering a flying kick to Buu's face. Sending him flying away and releasing Gotenks in the process. Gotenks fell to ground very weak and barely able to move. Piccolo looked down at him and said "Are you boys ok? I can't believe we let you take on Buu by yourself. What were you thinking?" Before Gotenks could respond Buu recovered from Piccolo's attack. He stretched out his leg and made it go underground. It came up right in front of Piccolo and kick him right in the chin.

This sent Piccolo flying upwards. Buu appeared above him and kick him in the lower back and pushed him downwards at the same time. Buu pushed Piccolo all the way down to the ground creating a crater in the ground. Gotenks got up but was still badly damaged. Buu didn't waste anytime. He punched Gotenks in stomach so hard that he un-fused. Buu quickly grabbed the boys by their necks and throw them into the crater with Piccolo. Thus creating a small pile up. Buu took them out as if he was taking out trash. Eighteen looked back at Goku and said "Buu is just toying with them. I guess I am gonna have to take care of this."

Gohan replied "Let me help you!" Eighteen replied "No! He's mine. If for some reason Buu finds a way to defeat me then you can come in." Gohan had a very worried look on his face. Goku saw this and said "Don't worry Gohan. Buu has eaten are entire family and friends. I'm sure Eighteen has a score to settle. She can handle herself. She has proven that many times." Eighteen smiled at Goku for backing her up. She stepped forward and saw Buu standing on the bodies of Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. Buu quickly jumped out of the crater and landed in front of her.

Buu smiled and said "Me Buu kill you." Eighteen replied "I don't think so Buu. You killed my husband and daughter. For that I can't forgive you. You're going to find out how strong I am the hard way." Buu flew at her with a kick. She put up both of her arms to block it. The attack sent her skidding backwards a little bit. But no real harm done. Buu then appeared behind her and kicked her in the spine. She screamed for a short moment because it hurt. Buu was about to attack again. But she disappeared before his attack could connect. Buu heard a voice behind him. As soon as he turned around.

A big ki-blast took his head completely off. Eighteen descended downwards saying "I think this is a much better look for you." Buu quickly regenerated his head and started to get angry. He soon realized that Eighteen is a lot stronger than his previous two opponents. Buu increased his power and punched her in the face. So hard that he sent her flying into a rock formation. Eighteen got out of the rubble and brushed her hair back saying with serious look on her face. "I didn't know it was going to be that kind of fight." Vegeta laughed and said "So the Android and Buu were simply sporting with one another." Goku replied "Yeah, it's amazing how far she has come. It looks like they are going to fight for real now."

Eighteen and Buu both flew at each other. They both collided and the force of their attacks was enough to shake the entire planet. It appears that Buu was holding back a lot of his power as well. They are both fighting extremely hard. Exchanging very strong blows in the air. Buu could match Eighteen blow for blow. No matter how strong the attack was. Buu could return it with equal power. Buu's quick regenerative powers gave him the edge over Eighteen. She delivered strong and deadly hits to him. But no matter what she did to him. Buu's power didn't seem to fade at all. It's like it's all a game to him. Buu stretched his arm out in an attempt to punch Eighteen. She grabbed his arm and pulled with a lot of force. This ripped his arm off.

He screamed and started reeling backwards from the pain. Eighteen said "It's too bad. You could have put this arm to good use." Buu's face turned red and he began to get angry. He underestimated her. Buu regenerated his arm quickly and made his leg go underground again. Buu made his leg come out of the ground rapidly in an attempt to kick Eighteen. She kept dodging them and moving towards Buu at the same time. But when she got close enough. Buu stretched his arm out and quickly grabbed Eighteen by her neck. He pushed her back forcing her through rock formations.

Buu finally made his arm rope like and wrapped it around her entire body. He uses electricity to prevent her from escaping. Buu made a game out of slamming Eighteen into the ground rapidly. He laughed and made fun of her while doing it. No one can sense her power do to her being part Android. But her power is beginning to fade. Gohan said "Well looks like I'm gonna have to get my hands dirty after all." Goku replied "Ok Gohan, just watch yourself out there." Gohan powers up to SSJ2 Potential Unleashed and charges into the battlefield. He uses a blade like ki-blast and cuts Buu's arm that is holding Eighteen off.

He then punches Buu in the face hard. This sends him flying away once again. Gohan unrolls the trap containing Eighteen. She appears to be unconscious but still ok. Buu regenerates his arm once more and makes a deadly attempt to attack Gohan. But Gohan anticipated this. As Buu starts charging towards him he attempts to charge the Super Kamehameha. Gohan says in his mind "I know I'm probably going to regret this. But this isn't the time to conserve energy."

He released the enormous wave on Buu. This blows his body into pieces. But Kid Buu once again makes a game out of it. Each piece of Buu turns into a mini version of himself and they all begin laughing at Gohan. It was very surprising to Gohan. He said in his mind "Dam! Not even a scratch on him. He's not taking this seriously." The mini Buu's all began to charge the Super Kamehameha. They all fire at one. The blast combined into one giant one and hit Gohan. This did a lot of damage. But Gohan wasn't out of this fight.

He punched Buu in the stomach so hard that his eyes bulged. He also made Buu cough up a little blood. Buu attacked rapidly and eventually wore Gohan down. Gohan kept draining his own energy faster by shooting ki-blast at Buu. It seems Buu's nearly infinite regeneration was taking its toll on Gohan. Gohan fell to his knees and hands on the ground panting. Buu saw this and smiled. He held his arm up and created a giant pink energy ball. The same one he used to destroy earth. Goku saw this and said "Oh No! It's the same as on earth. He's going to destroy the entire planet!"

Gohan knew what was going to happen. He didn't have enough energy to stop it and it was way too late for Goku or Vegeta to act. Buu released the ball and it seemed like this was the end. Suddenly Eighteen appeared and kick the ball out into space. She turned around and said "Are you ok Gohan?" Gohan replied "Yeah, thanks for the help." Eighteen replied "I'm not ready to give up yet. Goku was right. We can't let this thing live. With the way he acts. You would never think he would be that strong." Eighteen kneels down and helps Gohan up. She puts his arm around her and flies him back over to Goku and Vegeta. Goku says "I guess it's my turn now!"

Goku steps forward. Buu is dancing and shaking his body. Goku looks at the crater containing Piccolo Goten and Trunks. Goku was happy to fight at first but now he sees Buu for what he really is. If he is going to win this fight then he must hold nothing back. Goku says "Majin Buu! Your time has come!" He powered up to SSJ3. Buu started pounding on his chest again. Goku made the first attack. Kicking Buu in the face. This send his body stretching backwards.

Mr. Satan and the puppy Bee was hiding behind a rock. Buu's body stretched so far that he reached all the way to them. At the last minute Buu shot a small ki-blast. This blew Mr. Satan and the puppy away but didn't do any real harm. Buu retracted his body and head butted Goku in the face. This caused him to bleed a bit. Goku shook it off quickly and continued attacking Buu. The fight was pretty much even until the weakness of SSJ3 took its toll on Goku. No matter what he did Buu just made it into a game. Goku even tried a Kamehameha at full power but nothing. Buu would always regenerate. Eventually Vegeta came up behind Goku. It was clear that he wanted his turn.

Goku turned around and said "Hey we will switch in a minute. I still have some fight left in me." Vegeta smiled and replied "Funny Kakarot. You can't fool me. I know you don't plan to switch. You know I wouldn't last five minutes against that thing. Go get him Kakarot. You're a super saiyan 3. You should be able to generate more than enough energy to destroy that monster. You have mastered SSJ3 better than I ever did." Goku replied "Well the truth is I may have been able to destroy the fat Buu when we fought earlier. But I wanted to give Gohan, Eighteen and the boys their chance at saving the earth. But you're right I let this fight drag out so you could have a chance. I maybe could have done it when I was fresh. Dammit! I'll need time."

Vegeta replied "How much time?" Goku replied "If I could just have one minute with no interruptions." Vegeta replied "One minute in a fight like this is an eternity." Vegeta moves in front of Goku continuing with his reply "Alright I've got it covered. Get the rest that you need." Goku replied "Alright but promise me one thing. You don't have to win this. Don't go hero again and blow yourself up. You died once. If it happens again. There will be nothing I can do to bring you back." Vegeta replied "Thanks but I'm already dead." Buu continued dancing. Vegeta powered up to SSJ2 and shot a small ki-blast at Buu.

This took the lower half of his body off. Buu regenerated. Vegeta fired again and Buu regenerated again. Seems like he was fighting a hopeless battle. Vegeta kicked Buu into the ground and unleashed a barrage of small ki-blast to keep Buu from moving. But Vegeta didn't know how fast Buu could regenerate. Buu reformed his body behind Vegeta. Goku shouted "Hey! Look out behind you!" It was already too late. Buu made short work of Vegeta. Buu punched him in the back hard. Vegeta went flying down to the ground Buu went underground and came up in front of Vegeta.

He kicked him hard. Buu then went underground again and came up behind Vegeta once more and delivered yet another strong kick to his back. Vegeta coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Buu attacked one final time. Landing on Vegeta's head and knocking him further into the ground. Goku said "Oh no Vegeta! I knew I should have never let him fight Buu alone." Buu smiled as he thought he defeated Vegeta. But Vegeta got up again all bloody. He saw the surprised look on Buu's face. Vegeta said as he walked towards Buu. "What are you so surprised for? Did you really think I would roll over and die from an attack like that? Well think again! I am the saiyan prince! VEGETA!" Vegeta punched Buu in the cheek and followed up with a knee to his stomach. Buu wasn't very fazed by this. He returned the exact same attacks Vegeta did but twice as hard.

At the end Buu grabbed Vegeta's face and shot ki-blast at point blank range. This was painful for Goku to watch. Vegeta has no reserves left. He gets up once more and Buu can't believe that Vegeta could still get up from that. Goku was just about to step in and help Vegeta when he looked behind him and saw Gohan and Eighteen ready for action again. Gohan flew up to Goku and said "Don't worry dad. We'll take it from here." Goku replied "Ok but be careful out there." Gohan and Eighteen both charged at Buu simultaneously. Buu saw them coming and disappeared. Buu re-appeared and kicked Eighteen away.

He then grabbed Gohan by his neck and dragged his body through the ground. This created many earthquakes throughout the planet. Eighteen saw Gohan in trouble and came to help. But Buu wasn't toying around anymore. He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her body. He continued to slam her body into the ground rapidly. Goku is only one left standing. He was just about to enter the fight again when Mr. Satan jumps out from behind a rock. He acts like his natural self and starts making fun of Buu. Having more interest in Hercule Buu releases Eighteen.

She falls to the ground unconscious. Buu walks over to Mr. Satan. Hercule begins his usual speech saying "You've had your way with those other fighters. Now it's time you for you to face the world champion!" Goku watches in the distance and says "Oh great! What did I do to deserve this? Hercule better get out of there before he gets killed." Mr. Satan continued to act confident. Suddenly Buu starts holding his head and screaming. It appears he is in pain. Goku can't believe what he is seeing. Buu begins chewing on something in his mouth.

He spits it out and it turns into the original Buu (Fat Buu) Goku and Vegeta couldn't believe this. They had no idea the original Buu was still alive. Vegeta said "What a golden opportunity. Kakarot! What's taking so long? It's been more than a minute." Goku replied "I don't know what's wrong. I was almost up to full power and then it all just started slipping away. Why isn't this working?" Buu was about to attack Mr. Satan when a ki-blast came out of nowhere and took Buu's head off. It was fat Buu! He said "You leave him alone. Him Buu's buddy." Hercule was very happy to see his one and only true friend help him." It looks like this fight has turned into the battle of Buu's.

Goku powered down to base form. Vegeta said "No! You're kidding me!" Goku floated down slowly and replied "Man! I guess Super Saiyan 3 uses way too much energy. It can't be sustained for very long. Though I was able to use it for much longer this time. I bet your pretty mad." Vegeta now realized how much he respected Goku. Vegeta says in his mind "I don't understand. How do you do it Kakarot? How can a saiyan fight like that and yet be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it! But, perhaps its been my anger that have blinded me from the truth for so long."

Then Vegeta thought of an idea. He quickly shouted "Supreme Kai! Dende! Can you hear me? I need your assistance. Are you there?" Elder Kai replied "Yes, we are hear. What is it?" Vegeta replied "Good! Now listen carefully. I need you and Dende to go to the new planet Namek and summon the dragon. Hurry before it's too late!" Dende replied "I'll have to tell them what for." Vegeta replied "To save our lives! Thats whats for!" Dende, Kibitoshin, and Elder Kai agreed that they should do everything in their power to stop Buu. They travel to New Namek by way of Kibitoshin.

Once arriving Dende sees all of his fellow Nameks. He explains the situation on earth and asks Mori (The new leader) to use the Dragon Balls. At first Mori seemed against the idea. But he was only testing Dende. They gather the balls and summon the dragon. Now that Porunga is waiting Dende asks Vegeta. "Ok Vegeta, we have Porunga standing by. But he needs to know what your wishes are." Vegeta replied "Ok I have two wishes that I want to make. The first, I wish for earth to be restored to its original state. The second, please bring all those back who were killed since the morning of the world martial arts tournament."

Goku saw a new side of Vegeta. Eighteen got up slowly and walked towards them. She could here their conversation. Goku replied "Wow Vegeta, you really had this planned out. But wouldn't it have been easier to wish for all those killed by Buu instead?" Vegeta replied "No, that would mean that Babidi would be revived and I never want to see him again. Also that wouldn't restore all the lives I destroyed at the stadium. We could have stopped Buu like you said. If I hadn't of blown myself up." Eighteen heard Vegeta's words. He is very surprised but happy at the same time.

Dende makes the wishes but also asks "What do you want the third wish to be Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "I don't care. Only the first two wishes matter to me." So earth was restored and the people were back safe and sound. This also means Krillin and the others were back as well. Goku said "I know you have a plan Vegeta. But if you don't mind. What is it exactly?" Vegeta replied "Kakarot? How many times have you saved the world up until now?" Goku replied "Well I'd say half a dozen at least." Vegeta replied "Well maybe it's time we let the earth fend for itself for a change. You know what to do Kakarot? The Spirit Bomb." Goku replied "A Spirit Bomb? That's your big plan? That didn't even work against Frieza? Buu is the most powerful opponent that I've ever faced. I mean, I'm not doubting your plan. But do you really think the people of earth have that much power?"

Vegeta replied "We won't just take a little bit. We will take as much as they can possibly give." Goku replied "The maximum huh?" Goku felt good about this plan. Vegeta says "Kibitoshin, I have one more request. I need to speak to the inhabitants of the earth. All of them at one time." Kibitoshin replied "Are you saying you want to speak to the entire planet telepathically?" Vegeta replied "That's exactly what I'm saying." Kibitoshin replied "We don't know how." Suddenly King Kai overheard their conversation and said "I believe I can be of some assistance. Planetary communication is my specialty. Go ahead Vegeta you have the floor. Whenever you speak they will hear you."

Vegeta speaks to the entire planet saying "People of the earth. I know you're probably wondering what happened to you all. I can assure you that Majin Buu is not defeated. We are fighting him at this very moment. But we need your energy. Please rise your hands to the sky. Think of this as a way to becoming a warrior race." King Kai says"Well he certainly have a way with words." Goku flies up and holds his arms up. The people of earth do not take Vegeta seriously. Only Krillin's group has given any energy. Fat Buu and Kid Buu begin fighting each other. The distraction gave Goku enough time to form the from The Spirit Bomb.

But with hardly anyone giving their energy. It wasn't nearly complete enough to destroy Buu. The people of earth are not buying into Vegeta's demands. This angers him. He says "What idiots! Maybe their not worth saving." King Kai replied "No! Vegeta! You have to try again. Look at it from their point of view. Would you listen to a voice in the sky that told you what to do? Their frightened! This sort of thing doesn't happen to them everyday. The entire universe is depending on this. Please, try again Vegeta." Vegeta was annoyed that he is forced to try again. He shouted "Raise your hands up now before Buu destroys us all!"

Some people did give their energy. This made them extremely tired. People saw this and thought it was a scam or even the work of the devil to steal energy from people. Kid Buu seems to have gotten the upper hand on fat Buu. The good Buu is losing energy fast. Kid Buu is just too much for him. It got to the point where Fat Buu couldn't land a single blow on him. Goku saw this and realized that time is running out and Kid Buu will no longer be distracted. Goku shouted to the people of earth. "Please! Don't any of you care if you live or die! The situation is critical! Please give us your energy! HURRY!"

The people took this as ignorance and put it all on deaf ears. People went about when their daily lives. By this point Kid Buu has completely overpowered Fat Buu. He holds him by his antenna and begins rapidly punching him in the stomach. Buu's power is fading extremely fast. Kid Buu lets go of him. Fat Buu falls to the ground and slides down a large crater. Kid Buu hovers over him and says "Me Buu! Not you!" He released a ki-blast in the crater blowing up nearly 1/10 of the planet. Vegeta said "Dammit! The fat one is dead! Alright I'm gonna buy you some time Kakarot. But you're gonna have to get through to those dam earthlings!"

Goku replied "Be Careful Vegeta! You were just wished back! Your body isn't going to be so durable this time!" Vegeta flew towards Buu and powered up to SSJ3. He gets in a few good hits but none of it does any real damage. Buu grabs Vegeta and starts punching him in the stomach rapidly. During the attack Vegeta says in a painful voice. "I can't believe those earthlings." Goku watched as Vegeta took on another beating. Goku screamed at the people of earth saying "People of the earth! I beg of you! Please give up your energy!"

Everyone made fun of Goku and Vegeta voices. Mr. Satan heard all of their ignorance and shouted "Come on! How many times have I saved you people!? Those other guys before me are my disciples! I am working undercover! Now raise up those hands and lend me your power so I can defeat Majin Buu!" The people recognize his voice and immediately start giving all of their energy. Piccolo Goten and Trunks and Gohan finally awake and give their energy as well. Kid Buu had beaten up Vegeta so bad that he could hardly move. He returned to base form and fell to the ground. Kid Buu returned to ground level and looked up.

He notices Goku and now he finally has a complete Spirit Bomb. It's gigantic! But only problem is Kid Buu has discovered that he that Goku won't fire the bomb because Vegeta is in the way. Buu places his foot on Vegeta's back and takes advantage of the situation. Goku shouted "Vegeta! Get out of the way!" Vegeta replied laying on the ground. "I can't Kakarot! Don't worry about me. Fire that thing! You know it's the right thing to do!" Goku replied "I can't Vegeta! You're the one who got us this far!" Vegeta replied "Kakarot! Be a true saiyan! Launch that Spirit Bomb!" Goku replied "Vegeta! Forgive me! I can't do it!"

Goku backs off. Kid Buu starts rapidly throwing small ki-blasts at Goku. But he doesn't move or flinch much from it. Goku purposely takes on the hits. Buu then creates a large energy ball which Goku will not be able to withstand. Suddenly Eighteen appears in front of Goku and puts up a barrier much like the one Android 17 did against Piccolo. This prevented any attacks from hitting him. Goku said "Eighteen? I wasn't expecting you." Eighteen replied "There is no time for talk Goku! You have to throw that spirit bomb! Vegeta wants you to do it. I'll keep you covered just do it!" Goku replied "I'm sorry Eighteen! I just can't do it. Vegeta means to much to me."

Suddenly fat Buu flies out of some rubble in the ground. He charges directly at Kid Buu and pushes him off of Vegeta. Fat Buu looks at Mr. Satan shouting "Get Him!" Hercule replied "Wait you already have him. Wait! Oh!" Hercule grabs Vegeta and carries him away from the battlefield. Looking up at Goku he says "What are you waiting for? It's now or never!" Goku had a happy face replying "Way to go champ! You really are a hero!" Eighteen turned around and pushed her barrier into the spirit bomb making it grow in size. She said "Here take my power and destroy him Goku!"

Eighteen flouted down to the ground because she gave up most of her power. Goku threw the spirit bomb at Kid Buu. But something was wrong. Goku has taken too many hits during the battle and he is too badly injured to control the bomb completely. Vegeta watched from the distance and said "Why are you dragging your feet Kakarot? Finish the job!" Goku replied "Dammit! I'm all out of power!" Vegeta replied well if we can't strengthen Kakarot then the only option is to strengthen the spirit bomb!" He turned to Mr. Satan and continued "Now talk! Tell the people we need more energy!" King Kai replied "No! You can't! If you take any more energy they will all die! They haven't had time to recover yet."

Vegeta replied "You old fool! You know we don't have any other choice!" He looks at Hercule and says "Now tell them we need more energy now!" Hercule replied "I can't! It would be worse than death to betray them like that!" Vegeta replied "Then the whole universe is going to die! I'm the one who had Dende wish everyone back to life. If it wasn't for me they would all be gone right now!" Vegeta then thought about what he just said and continued saying "Wait a second! We still have a wish don't we?" Dende replied "Yes that's right! Porunga is still with us and he's been very patient." Dende then realized what needed to be done. He asked the dragon to return Goku's power to normal. A very simple wish to grant.

Dende said in a very happy voice "Goku! We used the third wish to restore your power back to normal!" Goku replied "I can feel it! Alright it's back! Yes! Thank You!" Goku quickly powered up to SSJ and had full control of the bomb now. He sent it back towards Buu. It was clear that Buu could not stop it. It came within a few inches of Buu. Goku says "It looks like it's the end of the road Buu. It's a damn shame. Maybe you'll come back as a better person I hope. I'd like that. Perhaps we could have a little one on one. I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!"

Goku collapses the spirit bomb onto Kid Buu. This completely disintegrates every fiber of his being. This time Majin Buu is gone for good and earth is safe once again. Goku slowly descends to the ground in front of Vegeta. Goku has now earned Vegeta's respect. They both smile at each other acknowledging how great of a team they make. Eighteen walks over to them slowly because she is injured.

She says "Is he really gone this time or is he going to regenerate?" Goku replied "No, his energy signal has completely vanished. We did it!" Elder Kai, Dende and Kibitoshin appear. They noticed the damage to their planet. They knew it was worth the price of defeating Buu. Dende said "Goku let me heal you." Goku replied "Actually you should heal Vegeta first. He really took a beating." Dende heals Vegeta and everyone else. Mr. Satan looks in the distance and says "Buu?" The others looked over to see fat Buu laying in some rubble. Hercule says "Hey, little green guy! Come use your healing powers on him before he dies!" Vegeta quickly gets annoyed with Hercule's desire for Buu.

He says "Idiot! Get away from that thing now! It's not over until he dead!" Vegeta holds out his hand like it is ready to fire a ki-blast. Hercule defends Buu laying over him looking at Vegeta replying "No! You saw! He fought that evil Buu with everything he had. I convinced him not to kill anymore. He can stay with me. I'll take full responsibility!" Vegeta replied "And what if he produces another killing machine?" Hercule replied "But it wouldn't have happened if that guy hadn't of shot his puppy with the rifle. I beg you! Give this Buu a chance!" Vegeta replied sarcastically "That sounds great! Until his mut is run over in the street and he blows his top again. What then?"

Hercule replied "Well, I don't know. Vegeta replied "Well I do, we can't afford to let that happen. Now move or die with your friend!" Goku analyzed the situation and said "Dende, go ahead and heal him." Vegeta looked at Goku with a shocked look on his face replying "You better have a good explanation for this!" Goku replied "Well think about it Vegeta. When Eighteen was defending me from Buu's attacks the this Buu tackled Kid Buu allowing for Hercule to carry you to safety. I think that gives him just as much right as anyone to live here." Vegeta replied "Sure! That sounds like a wonderful idea! If you don't have a brain that is."

Eighteen said "Pathetic Vegeta! You heard what Goku said. You owe your life to these two. Besides, this Buu is really no threat to us. We can all get stronger from here." Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there in silence. Kibitoshin replied "Well the earthlings don't know what went on up here. Their fear of Buu could cause a problem. Goku replied "Well I guess we could keep him indoors for six months until we can summon shenron. Then we can wish for the memories of Buu to be erased from their minds." Kibitoshin replied "Yes that would work." Goku replied "Yeah! It's settled then. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving! What do you say we get back to the lookout and get a bite to eat?"

They all ride first class on the Goku express. Back to the lookout. Everyone is finally reunited once again. Krillin and Marron were extremely happy to see Eighteen. Marron runs over to her mother saying "Mommy! I missed you so much!" Eighteen kneels down and picks Marron up holding her tightly. She gives Krillin a hug at the same time. Chi Chi was equally excited to her family back together. This includes Goku, Gohan, Goten. Bulma also shows her happiness for the sight of Vegeta and Trunks. Videl is upset with Gohan for making her worry endlessly about him. Suddenly Buu walks out from behind the inner building of the lookout.

Everyone immediately starts showing their hatred for Buu. Goku and Vegeta both defend him saying that he has changed. Buu is now part of the family. Eighteen walked up to Vegeta and said "That was very thoughtful what you did Vegeta. I must admit I'm impressed. You wished everyone back including my family. I heard your conversation with Goku about how you felt bad about the people you killed at the stadium. You really have changed." Goku replied "Well what do you know Vegeta. It sounds like Eighteen has finally forgiven you. And not only that. The evil people wasn't wished back. The verdict is in! You're a good guy!"

Eighteen replied "Yeah, Krillin, Marron and I are going to take off now. I look forward to training with you guys and keeping up. You never know when something else might threaten earth. We all need to be prepared." Eighteen walked away slowly with her backed turn towards Goku and Vegeta. She looks back at them smiling raising her hand giving them the peace sign gesture as a way of saying goodbye. Goku smiled gaving the same gesture back replying "Looking forward to it Eighteen. Bye!" She flew off with her family back to Kame House. One week later everyone has finally settled in.

Eighteen has paid a visit to Mr. Satan's house awaiting the prize money he owes her for letting him win the tournament. She begins wrecking his entire house. Hercule is scared out of his mind of her. He can she is angry. Eighteen is slowly destroying his furniture. She cuts the desk in his room completely in half with her hand as if it was paper. She says "You better pay up champ." Mr. Satan is on his knees cowering in fear replying "Ok...calm down! They said the prize money is suppose to arrive today! I'll...I'll pay I promise!" Eighteen replied "Well I'll take whatever you have in the meantime. And you better not think of cheating me. If you value your life then I suggest you stay right here until the money arrives. I told you before that there is no place in the universe that you can hide from me. I'll be waiting outside." Eighteen walks outside where Krillin and Marron are. Krillin asks "What happened? Did he pay?"

Eighteen replied "The prize money hasn't arrived yet. He will pay. He knows what will happen if he doesn't. Just relax for now. We might be here for a bit." Meanwhile Goku has decided to take Gohan to King Kai's planet for some intense training and also to meet King Kai because Gohan never has. Goku is learning to master SSJ3 more efficiently. Vegeta is doing some training of his own with Trunks inside the ship he normally trains in. Everyone took Eighteen's advice about training for the event if something else ever threatens the earth. Back at Mr. Satan's house. Some people in a very expensive car arrive at his house. Two men wearing black suits come out of the car.

They are carrying a briefcase. Hercule let's them right in. One of the men lays the briefcase down on a table and slides it over to Hercule saying "Here you go sir. Your reward for winning the tournament. 20 Million Zeni all packed neatly." Hercule's face filled with joy. He was worried Eighteen would get impatient and kill him. But now that the money is here can complete his deal. Hercule replied "Thank you guys for coming. I appreciate the drop off. But now it's time for you to leave. I have important business to do now." He quickly pushes them out the door.

But as they exit one of them notices Eighteen out back. They quickly ask "Hey isn't that the girl you beat to win the tournament? Why is she here?" Hercule replied "Yes, she is one of my greatest disciples. She is just here for a training lesson." The man replied "Wow sir! That really is nice of you to train people." Hercule replied "Yes it is! Now leave so we can get back to our training." The men get back in the car and leave. Eighteen walks inside and grabs the briefcase and a check next to it for another 10 Million Zeni (Like they agreed) saying "Well done champ. You kept your end of the deal. So now I will keep mine. You get to live. Take Care Champ."

She leaves with Krillin. On their way back to Kame House Eighteen explains what she plans to do with the money. Krillin says "Wow honey! You were a real badass the way you handled that. Mr. Satan was shaking in his boots. But were you really going to kill him if he didn't pay." Eighteen smiled replying "Of course Krillin. He knew what he was getting himself into during the tournament. Plus I have to keep my word or else no one will take me seriously." Krillin replied "I see, so now we are rich! What do we do now?" Eighteen replied "We are going to build a very nice house right next to Goku and Chi Chi's house. That way we can be neighbors and train a lot more. Plus you will get to see your best friend everyday."

Krillin replied "Whoh! You really put a lot of thought into this honey! I'm impressed. Finally we all get to live together!" Upon hearing this wonderful news. Eighteen and Krillin make a quick stop by Capsule Corporation to talk to Bulma. Eighteen explains how she wants a house built and will pay to have it done. Bulma has many connections. She arranges to have it done. Though it will take some time. A couple more days go by. Goku awakes one day to see men outside of his house. They are building the foundation of a house. Goku is very confused by what is going on. Chi Chi comes outside shouting "What in the world is going on out here! Why are all these men here?" Krillin and Eighteen appear next to them. Krillin says "Relax Chi Chi! This is our house they are building. I just didn't tell you and till now. Goku we are going to be neighbors!"

Goku replied "What! Are you serious? You mean we will see each other everyday?" Krillin replied "Yep!" Goku replied "Wow Krillin! That's awesome! I didn't know you planned this." Krillin replied "Well you should be thanking Eighteen. It was all her idea. She wanted all of us to be able to train together." Goku replied "Well I'm proud of both of you. I can't wait see your new house when it's done!" Krillin replied "Yeah, but you do have a habit of disappearing a lot. Chi Chi always complains about you leaving randomly sometimes." Goku replied "Hahaha! I guess you got me their Krillin."

Goku kneels down whispering to Krillin "I sometimes use instant transmission to leave during an argument." Chi Chi replied angry "I heard that Goku! So that's how you and Gohan have been leaving. Well you're going to get it now mister!" Goku replied quickly "Wait Chi Chi! Just let me explain!" Chi Chi quickly chases him around the house in an attempt to punish him. Krillin says "Now that's one battle Goku will never win!" Krillin and Eighteen start laughing as they watch Chi Chi teach Goku a lesson. Fast forward six months later. Goku and the others have summoned Shenron to wish the memory of Buu away from the people of earth.

Buu is finally able to have a normal life. Hercule teaches him to keep his cool and never get angry. Buu is happy and he gets to enjoy ice-cream whenever he wants. What more could he ask for? Krillin and Eighteen have settled in their new house. Which is a lot nicer than Goku's house. Gohan and Videl have gotten married. Goku, Eighteen, Vegeta, and Gohan all keep up with training for the upcoming months. Everyone is happy and smiling. Life on earth has once again returned to normal. However, in a far distant galaxy the destroyer of worlds known as Lord Beerus has awoken from his 39 year sleep. Elder Kai & Kibitoshin can sense the evil that is coming to earth.


	6. Battle of Gods

It's been two months since the defeat of Kid Buu. Life for the Z-Fighters has been peaceful for the most part. Piccolo has become Goten and Trunks personal servant. He even wears an apron. He mainly does cleaning and cooking duties. Piccolo however is fed up with this. The only reason he continues is because of his fear of Eighteen. Goku has made a promise with Chi Chi. She said that she would let Goku take Gohan and train non-stop if he did yard work for 4 months. Goku has doing back breaking work since Kid Buu's defeat. He just finished brushing over some soil with a tractor.

He stops to take a break and pulls out some food that he packed with him. Goku eats like a monster so he had to pack a lot of food. Goten comes flying in from the distance. He lands next to his father. Goku says "Hey son! What's up?" Goten replies "Not much, we miss you dad. Gohan and I have been wanting to train with you. It doesn't feel the same without you." Goku replied "I know son. I have to keep my word to your mother. Though I have been trying to getting in some training when I can. I have to be prepared just in case anything else threatens earth."

Suddenly a very expensive car pulls over on a dirt road next to the soil field Goku and Goten are in. Mr. Satan comes out of the car holding a briefcase. He walks up to Goku and says "Here! You deserve this. You saved the world from that evil Buu." Hercule opens the briefcase containing 100 million zeni. Goku replies "Oh wow! I really appreciate the offer. But I didn't do it myself. I had help from everyone. Besides, didn't you make a deal with Eighteen?"

Hercule replied "Yes, I already gave it to her. This is from me! Think of if as my way of saying thank you." Goten replied to his father "You know, if you gave that money to mom. She would probably let you go and train." Goku replied "Oh, I never really thought about that. Ok, I'll take it!" Mr. Satan replied "Good I already tried offering it to Vegeta but he said Go away before I blast you! I had to get out of there quick."

Goku replied "Well that sounds like Vegeta. He doesn't want anyone to interfere with his training." Hercule replied "Well my work here is done." Hercule gets back in the car and leaves. Goku uses instant transmission to appear at his house with Goten. He lays the briefcase down on the table and opens it. Chi Chi goes crazy and nearly jumps out of her shoes shouting "Oh my god! That's 100 million zeni! We could send Goten to all the best schools with that." Goku replied "So now can I go and train?"

Chi Chi replied "Yes go! Now that we have this money. I don't care about the yard work!" Goku is happy at last. He said "Yeah! Now it's time to train!" Goku uses instant transmission to appear on King Kai's planet. Meanwhile Vegeta is doing some intensive training of his own. Using the ship he has the gravity set to 1000x that of earth. Although this would probably be nothing for him at this point.

Vegeta says in his mind "Kakarot! I have accepted that you are the strongest saiyan. But one day I will surpass you!" Krillin and Eighteen are having a sparring session of their own outside their house. She is being very hard on him. This time using only 2% of her overall power. Which for Krillin this is extremely hard for him. Krillin is fighting hard but Eighteen kicks him in the gut hard. He slams violently into the side of their house (which is made of pure titanium) Krillin begs her to stop because it's too much for him "Honey please!...you're..scaring me a little bit." Eighteen replied "Come on Krillin. You won't get any stronger if you can't take a little pain.

Now get up and try again!" Krillin stood up firm but shaking because his wife can be very scary. He powers up shouting "DESTRUCTO DISC!" He creates two discs. One in each hand and throws them at her. Eighteen doesn't move at all. She stops both of the discs before they make contact with her energy (Much like Gohan did against Cell) She grabs both discs and makes a clapping motion with her hands destroying them with ease.

Krillin says in his mind "Oh great she can stop that attack using that little of her power. I would hate to see what 100% would be like." Krillin quickly fires a kamehameha at her. With just one hand she stops it and pushes on it a little bit sending it back at him. He barely avoids it but it hits their house and explodes. This of course does nothing to it. Krillin said "Man! I guess getting the house made out of pure titanium was worth it!"

She appears next to him and punches him in the face hard. He goes flying through several trees that are nearby and crashes into a mountain. Krillin gets up a little bloody and beat up. Before Krillin could react. At lightening fast speed. Eighteen throws a punch that barely misses his head and hits the mountain behind him. Her fist sits inside it just a few inches from Krillin's head. He pleads to her in a mildly afraid voice.

"Honey!...Can we take a break? Please?" She then destroys the mountain with a ki-blast. Krillin looks behind him and sees not just the mountain but the entire forest was destroyed. Krillin knew how easily this could have been his head. Eighteen said "Yes, I think you have had enough." Krillin let out a sigh of relief replying "Thanks! Next time can you go easier on me?"

Eighteen replied "I know I'm being hard on you. But it's the only way you will get stronger. Next time, if you want breakfast in the morning. You're going to have to earn it. Now here, take this." She hands him a senzu bean. Krillin quickly regains his strength and says "How come we never train with anyone else? Eighteen replied "Because, I want to train you myself. Plus no one is allowed to give you pain except for me." Krillin felt happy that his wife is looking out for him. Eighteen kisses him on the forehead saying "Now come on. We have to get to Bulma's party. Gohan and Goten watched from the window of their house.

Gohan says "Wow! She's really keeping him on his toes." Goten replied "Yeah, I watched dad and Eighteen train yesterday. They almost destroyed the entire planet! Gohan replied "Yeah, Dad can get a little carried away sometimes. How did he have time to train with all the work he promised mom?" Goten replied "Oh I did a little bit of it while he would go train with Eighteen."

Gohan replied "I see! I wonder how strong she really is now. I remember after Elder Kai's training we were almost equal. But if her and dad have still be training then it's only natural for them to get stronger. Gohan runs outside shouting "Hey Krillin! Eighteen! Bulma's birthday is today! Don't forget to bring gifts! We're heading there now! See you there!" Krillin replied "Oh I almost forgot about Bulma's gift. I don't want to be on her bad side."

Eighteen replied "Krillin, you better not forget my birthday. If you think Bulma is scary then you really don't want to see my side of scary." Krillin immediately got very scared replying "Yes!...um..I won't forget honey!" They both make their way to Bulma's party. Now that Krillin and Eighteen are rich. They have hired a babysitter to watch over Marron while they are away.

Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, and Piccolo are already at the party. Meanwhile in a far distant part of the universe on strange planet. The God of Destruction known as Beerus (Note: Beerus is purple cat like creature. Whis is a tall man with pale light blue skin and white hair) has awoken from his 39 year slumber. Whis has prepared food for Beerus. Upon arriving at the table Beerus asks

"So Whis, what have I missed in the time I've been asleep? Any interesting stories? Did Frieza blow up that he asked me about?" Whis replied "Yes, he did in fact. He has destroyed many planets." Beerus replied "I'm sure! He always was the cocky one of his family. I was planning to kill him someday." Whis replied "Well, I'm sorry sir. But I'm afraid that would be impossible because Frieza is already dead."

Beerus spit out some food shouting "What! How could anyone defeat Frieza? Their isn't suppose to be anyone that strong in this universe. Did Champa do it?" Whis replied "No sir, it wasn't your brother Champa. It was actually a saiyan that goes by the name of Goku." Beerus replied "What? I thought Frieza destroyed all the saiyans." Whis replied "He did sir. But there were a few away from the planet when it exploded."

Whis carries a staff with a glass ball at the top of it. He uses his magic to make the ball display images. He shows Beerus footage of Goku turning Super Saiyan against Frieza on Namek. Also how he completely outclassed Frieza. Whis continues replying to Beerus "You see, this saiyan is very different from the others. He lives a peaceful life on a planet called earth. Strange, he actually protects the people of that planet. That's unusual for a saiyan. Normally they are all about destruction and chaos."

Beerus replied "Yes, that is very different indeed. Perhaps we should pay this saiyan a visit. I see how things are coming together now." Whis replied "What are you talking about sir?" Beerus replied "When I was asleep I had visions of something called a Super Saiyan God." Whis replied "Super Saiyan God?" Beerus replied "Yes, this saiyan interests me. What about the saiyan prince Vegeta?"

Whis replied "Yes he currently resides on this planet as well. As do four other saiyans. They must have had offspring." Beerus replied "Well ok Whis. How long will it take us to get to earth?" Whis replied "Well sir, this saiyan is actually on the northern kai planet right now. It should take us about 24 minutes to get there." Beerus replied "Great! Just enough time to watch my favorite anime episode."

Whis uses his magic to create a wormhole for them to travel the universe at light speed. Elder Kai & Kibitoshin can feel Lord Beerus coming. This of course frightens them. They quickly inform King Kai by way of telepathy. King Kai doesn't want Goku to know. Because if he finds out. He will want to fight Beerus. Goku runs by King Kai in the middle of his training and overhears the end of his conversation asking "Don't tell me what King Kai?"

This concerns King Kai as he immediately replies "Oh! Nothing Goku! We were just discussing the universe. You know just planetary stuff. Things you probably don't want to know." Goku replied "Really? Because I thought I heard you mention something about a Lord Beerus." King Kai quickly replied "Goku listen to me! You must take what I'm about to tell you very seriously! Lord Beerus is the God of Destruction. He once destroyed an entire solar system just by yawning. If you even look at him wrong it could mean the end of earth. The Grand Kai himself almost pisses his pants just hearing his name. He's on his way here right now! You must promise me that you will not attempt to fight him!"

Goku seemed very interested replying "A God! Really? I wonder how strong he really is." King Kai replied "No Goku! Absolutely not! You don't understand! You, Vegeta, Gohan and Eighteen have all gotten stronger but Beerus is a God. You must not anger him Goku. If you do, it could mean the end of earth. This is unlike any opponent you have ever faced!" Goku didn't seem were worried. He walked into King Kai's house to change clothes.

Goku has been wearing his famer clothes. He changes back into his original red and blue gi. He hides inside King Kai's house. Beerus and Whis finally arrive. King Kai greets them by saying "Evening Mr. Lord Beerus sir! What brings you here today?" Beerus replies "Evening North Kai. It's been a very long time hasn't it? I simply came to check out this part of the universe. Plus I'm interested to talk to that saiyan hiding in the building behind you."

Goku is surprised how fast Beerus knew of his presents. He came out to greet the God of Destruction. Goku introduces himself by saying "Hello Mr. Lord Beerus sir. My name is Goku!" Beerus examined Goku's body replying "Tell me, you were the one who slayed that bastard Frieza? Correct?" Goku replied "Yes, I defeated Frieza. Why do you ask?" Beerus replied "I find it hard to believe that you defeated him in your current state. I understand you're capable of transformation."

Goku replied "Yes, I had to transform into a super saiyan to defeat him." Berrus replied "Interesting! Tell me, have you heard of something called a Super Saiyan God?" Goku replied "Super Saiyan God? Well I know about good old fashioned Super Saiyans! But I'm afraid I've never heard of a Super Saiyan God." Beerus replied "I see, well maybe it is just a myth." Beerus then asked "Whis, how many saiyans did you say are on earth?"

Whis replied "Five in all sir. Six if you count Goku." Beerus replied "And the prince, Vegeta has this ability as well?" Whis replied "Yes, as do the four other saiyans that reside on earth." Beerus replied "Wait four? I thought you said there was five others? Are you saying one of them is unable to transform?" Whis replied "Yes the woman know as Eighteen has saiyan dna in her. However it appears she cannot transform."

Goku replied "Oh your talking about Eighteen! Yeah, she is part saiyan. I've trained with her a lot and she is easily one of strongest fighters on earth." Whis replied "Yes it appears that she is able to keep up with the rest of you even though she cannot transform." Beerus replied "Maybe she knows about a super saiyan god." Goku replied "Lord Beerus sir? I will like to do battle with you. Do you accept?"

Beerus replied "You would like to see my power?" Goku replied "Yes, But I would like to ask. Can I have your word that you will not take your anger out on earth if I hurt you too much?" Beerus replied "Yes, you have my word. Go ahead and come at me with everything you've got." Goku replied "Alright!" King Kai grabs bubbles and runs into his house knowing what is about to happen shouting "Oh no! Goku! You'll destroy everything!"

Goku demonstrates his transformations. He powers up to SSJ saying "First you become a super saiyan!" He powers up to SSJ2 saying "Then you go to level two. An ascended saiyan!" Then he powers up to SSJ3 saying "Finally this is called a Super Saiyan Three!" Beerus replied "Interesting! And is this all the power you have?" Goku replied "Yes, but if it's too much for you then I can dial it back to level two." Beerus replied "Nope, stay like that."

Goku replied "Ok your call. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku quickly charges at Beerus with a strong punch. Beerus dodges it causing Goku's punch to hit the ground. Goku continues attacking with no progress of landing a single hit. Most of his attacks causes major damage to King Kai's planet. Beerus hasn't attempted to attack yet. He slowly flies away from the planet. Goku fires a Super Kamehameha at Beerus. This of course does nothing. Beerus uses one finger and puts it to Goku's forehead. This instantly paralyzes him. He falls down to the ground.

However Goku was not out of the fight. He gets back up and flies at Beerus. Goku unloads more melee attacks. Beerus blocks all of them. He attacks by just flicking Goku away as if he was a fly. This does quite a bit of damage. Before Goku could recover. Beerus appeared above him and just barely pushed on Goku's shoulders forcing him downwards. He instantly went back to base form and crashed into the ground creating a crater. Goku was out cold. In just two blows. Beerus knocked out one of the strongest fighters in the universe.

Beerus looks at King Kai saying "Good day North Kai! Whis and I will be heading to earth now." King Kai replied "Wait! Will you destroy earth?" Beerus replied "As long as I am not annoyed then no." Whis opens another wormhole. Beerus hops on board and they depart for earth. King Kai quickly runs over to Goku asking "Goku! Are you ok?" Goku replies in a quiet voice "Wow, hes stronger then I imagine. I may have to do a fusion with Vegeta."

King Kai pulls out a senzu bean that he had stashed away in case of an emergency. He puts one in Goku's mouth allowing him to regain his strength. Goku quickly stands up and says "Ok now I must face him again!" King King replied angry "Goku! Are you insane? You were taken out in two blows. Get your mind straight! You can't just go rushing into battle. Beerus is a God! A God Goku!"

Goku replied "Yeah, well I will train and see if I will be strong enough to face him again!" King Kai replied "Ok, I'm going to inform Vegeta of what coming! He needs to make sure Beerus does not get upset." Vegeta is doing some intense training at one thousand times gravity when he he suddenly hears a voice. King Kai is talking to him telepathically saying "Vegeta? This is King Kai. Can you hear me?"

Vegeta seems to be annoyed because he doesn't like his training to be interrupted. He stops the training program and replies "This better be really damn good." King Kai replied "Yes, it is! Vegeta, listen carefully. The earth is in grave danger! Beerus The Destroyer of Worlds is on his way to earth right now!" Vegeta replied "What? Beerus The Destroyer?" King Kai replied "Yes, he took out Goku in two blows! He went super saiyan three and everything!"

Vegeta replied "What! Kakarot is down?" King Kai replied "Yes, the fate of the earth planet rests on your shoulders Vegeta! You must make sure he does not get upset!" Vegeta said in his mind "Where have I heard that name before? And why do I feel so scared?" King Kai continued to reply "I'm counting on you Vegeta!" This was a lot for Vegeta to take in. He turned off the training program exited the ship.

He decides to join Bulma's party in his wait for Beerus. Bulma is having her party on a cruise ship. She has invited everyone. Bulma is upset with Vegeta for being late shouting "I can't believe you would be late to my party Vegeta! You were suppose to help me set everything up. Videl and I had to do everything ourselves! You and Goku both care more about training then me!"

Vegeta looks up seeing Krillin and Eighteen arrive. They land next to Bulma holding gifts. Vegeta tried to play it cool so no one thinks something is up. Krillin notices Bulma walking away with an angry look on her face. Krillin says "Man Vegeta, what did you do to make Bulma so upset?" Vegeta replied "Nothing, she is just upset because I arrived late." Krillin replied "As usual! You and Goku both have been training non-stop."

Vegeta walked away with a concerned look on his face. Krillin says "Man! Whats got him so concerned?" Eighteen replied "I know exactly what's wrong. He's still afraid of me." Krillin replied "So you are still stronger then Goku?" Eighteen replied "Yeah, I have to hold back when we train. I like training with Gohan better. We are much closer in terms of power." Krillin replied "Wow honey! I never imagined you would be able to keep up with Goku and the others so easily."

Eighteen replied "Well, really it's all thanks to Goku. He really has a way of making everyone stronger." Bulma walked up to Krillin and Eighteen smiling saying "Oh wow! You both brought gifts. How very kind of you. Just go sit them on the gift table." Krillin and Eighteen do so. They couldn't believe the amount of gifts that were on the table. Krillin had an amazed look on his face saying "Wow! I never knew Bulma had so many fans! But what do you get someone who is already rich?"

Eighteen was surprised as well replying "Well I guess she has a lot more friends than we thought." Gohan sees Krillin and Eighteen. He walks up to them saying "Hey you guys made it. Awesome!" Krillin replied "Yeah, but where is Goku?" Gohan replied "He is off training on King Kai's planet. You know how Dad is. He always wants to keep up with training." Krillin replied "Yeah but it's Bulma's birthday. Surely he didn't forget. Bulma can be scary sometimes."

Gohan replied "Yeah, I can sense your a lot stronger now Krillin. You have really buffed up. I guess Eighteen has been keeping you in shape." Krillin replied "Yeah, we've really been training hard." Beerus and Whis have finally arrived at the party. Bulma is the first to see them. Vegeta could hear Bulma talking to them. He quickly runs over to greet them. Upon seeing Lord Beerus. Vegeta immediately recognizes him.

A vision comes to his mind as he remembers what Beerus did to his father. He once punished Vegeta's father for not giving him the softest pillow in the universe. Beerus placed his foot on the back King Vegeta's head, making bow and him beg for forgiveness. Vegeta now knows why he is afraid of Beerus. He quickly gives Beerus a big welcome. But before he could Beerus decides to humiliate Vegeta by making him bow before his feet. Bulma thought Vegeta was doing this on his own free will.

Bulma is a little drunk but this is actually a good thing because it's keeping Beerus happy. She welcomes Beerus to the party saying "I wasn't aware Vegeta had friends. Come join the party!" Vegeta is afraid she will upset him accidentally. Beerus makes himself at home by enjoying the food, dancing and even laughing. Both Beerus and Whis have taken a liking to food of earth. Goku continues training himself on King Kai's planet. He fires a Kamehameha that circles around the planet. It hits his body doing very little damage.

Goku says "No its still not enough. I don't think I can beat Beerus at this level. I might have to do a fusion with Vegeta after all." King Kai replied "Goku! Do you think fusion will be enough to stop him? Beerus is a god! He can yawn and destroy an entire solar system!" Goku replied "Yes, but maybe it's because I have to become a Super Saiyan God. Whatever it is I will rise to claim it."

Back at the party all seems to be going well until Beerus gets angry with Buu for not sharing some pudding. Buu licks all of the pudding bottles to make sure Beerus can't have any. Beerus shouts "You disrespectful creature! I will teach you not to mess with the god of destruction!" Vegeta tries to calm him down by offering him some of his pudding. Beerus ignores Vegeta's offer. He powers up and uses his energy to force Buu away.

Causing him to crash into the ocean. The other Z-Fighters stood up as knew something was up. Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin all attacked Beerus at the same time. Beerus knocks them all out as if they were nothing. Eighteen sees Krillin land at her feet unconscious. She kneels down letting his body rest on her leg. She says with a concerned look on her face. "Krillin! Are you ok?"Eighteen begins to shake Krillin as means of waking him up. Krillin doesn't wake up.

Suddenly Goten and Trunks appear in front of her saying "Don't worry! We will take care of him! Fusion Ha!" They fuse to become Gotenks. He immediately powers up to SSJ3. Gotenks attacks Beerus with everything. He spits fifty ghosts from his mouth shouting "SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Beerus just stands there in silence. The ghosts latch onto him creating a gigantic explosion. Gotenks has confident look on his face saying "So much for the God of Destruction haha!"

The smoke cleared and Beerus is completely unharmed. He yawns and says "Is that really the best you can do?" Gotenks replied "Actually, no it is!" Gotenks flies at Beerus with a fury of melee attacks. Beerus blocks them all as if they were nothing. Beerus stops Gotenks with just two fingers. He leans Gotenks over his leg and gives him a super spanking. Gotenks ass turns a bright red color. They instantly un-fuse and fall to the ground next to their mothers.

Vegeta says "Great! Might as well not waste anytime!" He powers up to SSJ3 and starts attacking Beerus. Vegeta is instantly outclassed. In just two blows he sends Vegeta flying downwards and back to base form. Gohan watches Vegeta fall. He powers up to SSJ2 Potential Unleashed saying "Ok, I guess it's time I stepped in!" Gohan flies straight up at Beerus. He attacks with a strong knee to his stomach and quickly follows up with a powerful elbow to his cheek.

This pushed Beerus back a bit. He didn't seem fazed by it. Beerus counter attacks by firing a laser type ki-blast from his pointer finger. This hit Gohan hard in the chest. The force of it was so great it immediately made Gohan return to base form and crashed into the floor of Bulma's cruise ship. Beerus descends to the floor of the ship. He holds out his hand saying "Now it's time for all of you to die."

Videl stepped in front of him shouting "Stop! Why are you doing this? You get that mad over some pudding. You have some serious mental issues!" Beerus replied "You foolish girl! You will learn not to disrespect the God of Destruction!" Beerus blows her away with his energy. Gohan stands up and sees Videl laying on ground next to him. Gohan says "No Videl! Dammit! Beerus! She is pregnant! How could you be so cruel! That's it! You will pay! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan got a huge boost in power due to rage. He powers up to SSJ2 once again and begins attacking. He punched Beerus in the stomach so hard it stunned him. Gohan then delivered a strong roundhouse kick to his cheek. This knocks Beerus a few feet back. Gohan shouts "MASENKO HA!" The giant wave hit Beerus with intense speed. After the smoke clears it appears Beerus is unharmed. Gohan went from an angry face to a surprised face. Beerus said "You have impressed me. But that alone isn't going to save you."

Beerus punched Gohan in the stomach hard. This made him instantly return to base form and he fall back to the ground of the ship. Beerus descends to the floor ship once more. Bulma walks up to Beerus with an angry look on her face. She slaps Beerus saying "How dare you come here and ruin my party! I don't care if you the God of Destruction! You should learn some respect! You get that upset over some pudding? How do you call yourself a God when you get upset over such meaningless things!"

Beerus replied "Meaningless Huh!" Beerus smacks Bulma cross the face. She falls to the ground unconscious. This enrages Vegeta to the point where his power jumps to a new level. He powers up to SSJ2 at its massive peak. He shouts "You hurt my Bulma! Damn you Beerus! I can't forgive you for this! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta is no longer afraid of Beerus. His fear has been replaced with anger. He attacks Beerus with a fury of punches. Beerus blocks them all and spins Vegeta around.

Vegeta attacks again with a strong uppercut to Beeruses chin. This sends him flying upwards. Then before he could recover Vegeta appears above Beerus and kicks him hard in the back sending him flying downwards. Vegeta then appears below him and begins charging his Gallic Gun attack shouting "GAL….LIC….GUN!" The giant wave hits Beerus completely engulfing him in the attack. Vegeta starts panting saying "That is the last time you will ever underestimate a saiyan!"

The smoke clears leaving Vegeta with a completely surprised look on his face. Beerus once again doesn't have a scratch on him. Beerus slowly moves towards Vegeta saying "I actually have to give you some credit Vegeta. It's not often I have to summon 10% of my to defeat someone. For that short time when you were angry you even acceded Goku without transforming." Beerus quickly places his finger on Vegeta's forehead causing him to immediately return to base form and fall to the ground.

Beerus looks at Eighteen and remembers the conversation he had with Goku about her being different than the rest of them. Beerus says "You, the one known as Eighteen. I understand you can't transform like the rest of the saiyans. Yet you are able to keep up with them just fine. In fact, you could be one of strongest fighters on this planet." Eighteen replied "And what's it to you?" Beerus replied "I'm interested to see what you are truly capable of. Even Goku is afraid of you at times. What will it take?"

Beerus points at Krillin and lifts him up. He reels Krillin into his hand and starts choking him. Beerus smiles saying "It seems you saiyans show your true power when you see your loved ones in pain." Beerus begins choking Krillin more and more. Eighteen shouts "Stop it! Put him down! Now!" Beerus replied "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Eighteen couldn't stand to watch Krillin in pain. This enraged her to a point that she has never felt before. She tightened her fists and gritted her teeth.

She looked up at Beerus with a very angry face shouting "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! You will pay! No one hurts Krillin!" Eighteen wasn't intimidated by Beerus. She attacked with a strong punch to his cheek. So powerful in fact it stunned Beerus and made him drop Krillin. Eighteen began to attack Beerus aggressively. She kneed him in the back hard.

Then followed it with a back handed chop to his neck sending Beerus flying completely through the cruise ship and into the ocean below. Eighteen continued her assault before Beerus could recover. She quickly appeared in his flight path grabbing his arm. She began to swing him around in circles then quickly releasing him into the air. Eighteen quickly shouts "KA...ME...HAME...HA!" The giant wave engulfed Beerus. Vegeta was very surprised by her power. He didn't know she had improved that much.

Everyone was cheering because they thought Eighteen had done it. Beerus appeared behind her saying "You have also impressed me. To bad for you it wasn't enough." Beerus used a chop to the back of her neck knocking her out cold. Then he slowly ascends upwards shouting "Whis! Come on! There is no Super Saiyan God here! It was all just a stupid myth!" Whis was enjoying some sushi made by Bulma's personal chef.

Whis replied "Just a moment Lord Beerus! I have to find out what this wonderful dish is! These earthlings make some very delicious treats!" Beerus continued to float above the cruise ship. Whis asked the chef "What is this lovely dish called?" The chef replied "Sushi sir!" Whis replied "Well I must say it is very delicious. I will take some to go please." The chef boxed up the sushi and gave it to whis. Beerus begins to grow impatient. He shouts "Any day now Whis!" Whis thanks the chef and flies backwards towards Beerus.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen all recover from their injuries and watch Beerus from below. Beerus uses his finger to create a giant red ball capable of destroying earth. He says "This was a complete waste of time. I can't believe I actually thought there was a Super Saiyan God. Oh well, so long earth." Beerus was just about to release his attack when suddenly he hears a voice yell "STOP!" Everyone turns around to sees Goku at the very top of the ship on an antenna like platform.

Beerus stops his attack and holds it above his head. Goku slides down the platform to meet up with the others at deck of the ship. Beerus says "You again? What are you doing here?" Goku replied "Mr. Lord Beerus sir. I kindly ask you not to destroy earth." Beerus replied "Haven't I already demonstrated that you are no match for me? Have you come to challenge me again? Or have you more information on a Super Saiyan God?"

Goku replied "Yes, I think I may know where to find a Super Saiyan God. I want to try something. I just need a little time." Beerus replied "Ok, I will grant your request. But if I don't see a Super Saiyan God in the next five minutes then I will destroy earth." Goku replied "Thank you Lord Beerus!" Beerus destroyed the energy ball and slowly descended to the floor replying "So what did you have in mind?" Goku replied "Well we can ask Shenron. If anyone has answers it will be him."

Goten and Trunks bring the Dragon Balls to Goku. Bulma shouts "Goku! You're ruining my birthday! You and Vegeta both! What am I going to do with the two of you? You're late! As usual!" Goku replied "I'm sorry I forgot about your 40th birthday but we have to focus on what's more important right now." Bulma replied angry "Uhh! Goku I'm 38! How dare you forget my age!" Goku kept apologizing over and over in a mildly afraid voice. Bulma didn't let up until Beerus yelled "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST HURRY UP AND SUMMON THE DAMN SUPER SAIYAN GOD NOW!"

Goku places the Dragon Balls in a circle formation. He quickly shouts "Arise Shenron!" The Dragon Balls begin to glow rapidly. Shenron shoots out from the balls in a burst of yellow light. Shenron says "You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak now and I will make two of your wishes come true." Goku replies "Shenron! Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan God?" Shenron replied "Yes, I have! Is your wish to know of the saiyan god?" Goku replied "No, If you know where a saiyan god is. I want to use my wish to bring him here."

Shenron replied "I cannot! For one does not yet exist! So many questions. Yet no wishing!" Goku replied "Well it's mainly for Lord Beerus." Shenron replied "What! Did you say Lord Beerus?" Shenron looked around until he saw Beerus sitting in a lawn chair drinking some lemonade. Beerus says "Hi ya!" Shenron replies in a very afraid voice "Oh Lord Beerus! My humblest apology! I can't bring a Saiyan God to you. But I can tell you how one can be conceived."

Beerus replied "No worries, but I am in a bit of a rush. Just tell them how to summon the saiyan god." Shenron replied "Right! Long ago their was a great evil. This force was so great that not even a super saiyan could stop it. The saiyans decided to combine their powers. Five saiyans gave their power to one. Thus creating the Super Saiyan God. This was able to destroy the great evil. That's how the legend is told. I must go now bye!"

Shenron fled quickly out of fear of Beerus. Goku says "I don't really understand what he said." Gohan replied "We have all combine our powers and transfer them into one saiyan." Vegeta replied "Good! Then Kakarot would make a good test subject!" Goku replied "Really Vegeta? You don't want to become a god?" Vegeta replied "We don't even know if this is going to work. It could kill you. Better you than me." Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all hold hands in a circle formation.

Goku stands in the middle with Vegeta placing his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku's body begins to rise just a few feet off the ground. Everyone powers up to SSJ. Goku's aura begins to grow in size. Vegeta says "Do you feel anything Kakarot?" Goku replied "My body is starting to hurt a bit. But I've never become a god before. I don't know what it's suppose to feel like." Suddenly there is an explosion of energy. Goku's aura grows very large for a few seconds and then disappears. Goku didn't appear to look any different.

Vegeta asks "Did it work?" Goku replied "Well I don't feel any different. Although this ki is amazing!" Beerus replied "I don't think it worked." Goku replied "Why?" Beerus replied "All you did is increase your power. You didn't transform into a god." Whis replied while eating some sushi. "I don't think you understood the directions. Shenron said you need five saiyans to project their power onto one. Which means you need six saiyans." Goku replied "Well the only one left would be Eighteen. She has saiyan dna in her so would that work?"

Whis replied "I suppose it would." Goku replied "Ok! Lets try again. But this time with Eighteen!" They set up in circle formation one more time but this time Vegeta and Eighteen stand in the middle with Goku. They both place their hand on Goku's shoulders. They all power up and begin the transfer. This time happens much different. Beerus watches as he senses the heartbeat of a god. A circle opens in the clouds above. Suddenly the entire circle is covered with a red aura. Goku's body raise up slowly making him out of the reach of Vegeta and Eighteen.

All that can be seen of the outside of the circle is Goku's outline. Beerus says "At last the super saiyan god is coming to life." Whis replied "It would seem so lord Beerus." The heartbeat continues to get stronger and stronger. The circle aura disappears and Goku slowly descends to the ground. Goku's hair and eyes turn a bright red color. Chi chi says "Wow! Goku has red hair! And he looks younger!"

(Note: Now even though as you can see in my profile. I don't like super all that much. There are many reasons for that. However, if there is to be a "Saiyan God" of some kind. I think its clear there should be some way to tell. So the red or later blue color makes sense in that regard. Though this form isn't quite the complete version yet. All this will be explained in a later chapter.)

Krillin replied "Yeah, I can't sense him anymore." Whis replied "That is because normal beings cannot sense the power of a god." Beerus got out of the lawn chair and walked up to the Saiyan God Goku saying "It appears to have worked. Are you ready to begin?" Goku replied "Yes I am." Goku powers up with the red aura. He charges at Beerus with a strong punch. Beerus blocks it with his arms. Goku's releases his fist and says "This power, it's amazing! I've never felt anything like it."

Goku then kicked Beerus so hard that he flies to the nearest city. Goku quickly followed with intense speed. Beerus stops in mid air saying "So what do you think of becoming a deity?" Goku replied "It's not a power that I can reach on my own. And I hate that!" Beerus replied "Then why did you agree to do it?" Goku replied "Because it is the only way I could defeat you and save earth." Beerus replied "I see, well then. Shall we continue?" Goku didn't reply. He continued to attack. Beerus dodged them all and quickly got behind Goku. He grabs Goku from behind putting him in body lock and suspending his arms upwards.

Goku flies straight backwards crashing Beerus into a nearby building. Beerus quickly returns with a punch to Goku's cheek this sends him flying above the clouds. Beerus tries punching Goku again. This time he blocks it. Goku grabs Beerus and flicks him on the top of his head. Creating a red mark. Beerus turned around looking at Goku with an angry face saying "How dare you! You will pay for that!" Goku replied "Sorry but I had to get you back for when you did that to me in our previous battle."

Beerus began to charge at Goku again. However Goku began to charge the newly upgraded Ultra Kamehameha shouting "KAME…..HAME….HA!" Releasing the giant red beam. Beerus avoids it and appears next to Goku saying "It appears all of your abilities have evolved." Goku replied "I see now. This God power is amazing. I've never felt an increase like this." The others on the cruise ship use a giant ship made by Bulma. They all go inside and fly above the clouds to watch the fight.

Beerus punches Goku in the stomach so hard that he is stunned. He then quickly follows up with a spinning overhead kick. Sending Goku crashing into an underground cavern. Beerus follows him down there. He gets just a few inches away and tries a low sweeping kick. Goku uses super speed to escape it and jumps backwards to the opposite side of the cavern. They stop fighting for a short while and start talking. Beerus says "I see you keep uncovering more and more of the god power. What do you think so far?"

Goku replied "If I had to put it into a word. I would say unbelievable! I didn't think this level of power was even possible." Beerus replied "Indeed, although I have been holding back." Goku replied "Actually I have only been at about 80% myself." Beerus replied angry "What! You mean you have been holding back this whole time! How dare you make a fool of me! You're going to fight me with everything you have!" Beerus charged at the saiyan god once more with a kick.

Goku blocked it. The kick was so great it caused the ceiling to start caving in. Goku used this to his advantage by using instant transmission to teleport himself on each of the falling rocks. He begins charging a kamehameha at the same time. Beerus is unable to keep up with Goku's movements. At the last second he appears in front of Beerus and releases the ultra wave at point blank range. Beerus had no time to react.

This was so powerful he sent him flying out of the cave and into space very quickly. Beerus eventually managed to roll his body off the attack. Beerus turns around angry. But before he could act. Goku appeared and punched him in the cheek so hard that it send Beerus backwards a bit. Goku and Beerus started exchanging fists and elbows with earth in the background. Their blows are so powerful that it began to cause a rip in the universe.

The power of the Saiyan God and The God of Destruction is so great it could destroy the entire universe. This is what Elder Kai & Kibitoshin were worried about. Elder Kai says "Lets hope Lord Beerus doesn't go above 70%." Kibitoshin replied "Yes, Goku appears to be holding back as well. Perhaps he is concerned about what his new powers would do to earth." Elder Kai replied "Yes, that could be the case. Have faith in Goku. I'm sure he will know what to do."

Beerus starts creating basketball size atoms. He begins bouncing one of them off his head like a soccer ball. He does this while saying "Let's see how you well you can control your god power. If you can't stop these. They will hit the earth and destroy it." Goku replied "No! You Can't!" Beerus replied angry "Then stop it saiyan god! What are you going to do now!" Beerus launches them all at Goku. Concerned for the earth Goku has no choice but to use a full power ultra kamehameha.

Goku powers up to 100%. He puts his hands together shouting "KA..ME..HA...ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku releases the giant red wave. Beerus didn't think Goku would be able to stop his attack. The wave completely covered all of the atoms. Slowly destroying them in a domino effect of explosions. The Ultra Kamehameha absorbed all of the power atoms. Causing an giant explosion.

Beerus and Goku crossed their arms over their faces as a way of blocking the force of it. After the explosion cleared Beerus looks at Goku saying "It seems you're starting to learn how to use the god power to its fullest. Have you noticed how your abilities have evolved?" Goku replied "Hey you're right. I can sense energy in other solar systems. My Instant Transmission has more range than it's ever had before!"

Goku looked at his hands. They began pulsating making a heartbeat sound. Goku says in his mind "What is my new power telling me?" Beerus replied "Goku, you're Kamehameha attack has the ability to absorb any type of godly power. Your attack didn't destroy my atoms. It absorbed them there for making it stronger. Your pulsating because your power it telling you that you have extra power waiting to be released. Think of has a way of saying your supercharged with godly ki." Goku replied "Well then that's what I will call it from now on. Supercharged!"

Beerus replied "Good, now what do you say continue?" Goku replied "As you wish Lord Beerus!" Goku placed his hands together once more. They continued pulsating. Goku shouts "UL...TRA!...KA...ME...HA..ME...HA!" He releases an enormous wave surrounded by electricity. It's literally the size of the earth. Beerus didn't appear to be concerned. He challenges Goku's attack. The wave swallows Beerus completely. Out of pain he shouts "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beerus wasn't expecting it to be that strong. The attack pushes Beerus into the planet mars. The impact of his body hitting the planet was so great that it caused a giant crater. Goku looked at Beerus laying in the crater of mars. He looks at his fist and sees it pulsating. Goku says in his mind "What are you telling me now?" He sees the yellow dragon shape energy turn into a red color. It transforms into a red shenron like dragon. Goku then realized what has happen. He replies in his mind "I understand now. My Super Dragon Fist has evolved into Super God Fist! Well let see what this can do!"

Goku reels his fist back shouting "S..U..P..E..R..G..O..D..FIST!" Goku flies at Beerus with his fist out. A red dragon shoots out from his fist into the crater of mars. Goku's fist collides with Beerus face. This punch was so powerful that it caused the entire planet to break in half. Beerus awakens angry. He holds his arms up in the air shouting "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Beerus release a large amount of small ki-blast from his body in all directions. This causes the two pieces of mars to break up into smaller pieces.

Goku blocks most of it. Beerus charges at Goku attacking with a strong punch to his stomach. Goku drops to his knees and begans to cough up blood. Beerus then attacks with a roundhouse kick to Goku's head. He crashes into a small piece of mars. Goku stands up quickly. Beerus lands on the opposite side of it saying "You have fought well. But I think it's time to end this."

Beerus kicks Goku away and uses his power to control the debris of mars. Beerus shoots them at Goku as if they were giant meteorites. Before they collide with Goku loses his god power and returns to a normal super saiyan. However Goku does not notice this. He starts charging the super kamehameha. Upon release the wave causes the debris of mars to disintegrate. Goku has tired himself out tremendously. Beerus says "That attack of yours takes longer to gather the energy then to do the attack itself. What a ridiculous attack!"

Goku replied in a tired voice "Well I won't stop Beerus. If it means stopping you from destroying earth. Then I'll do it a million times if I have to." Beerus replied "I see, you can barely stand. Yet you still refuse to give up. But let's see how you handle this!" Beerus creates a giant sun like energy ball and throws it directly at Goku. Being completely exhausted. Goku notices earth behind him. Earth will be destroyed if he doesn't stop this attack. Goku won't allow this to happen.

He summons what little power he has left. He holds out his hands in an attempt to stop the giant sphere. It slowly moves towards earth. Beerus watches Goku struggling saying "It appears you have noticed." Goku replied "Noticed what?" Beerus replied "You're god power wore off some time ago." Goku replied "Hey you're right! Then how am I able to hold this attack?" Beerus replied "You got a taste of the god power and now you're body remembered that experience. The power is all yours just like you wanted."

Goku replied "Well that's great and all but there is only one problem. This energy of yours. It's going to hit earth and I can't stop it. You're too strong!" Beerus replied "Well, you are this planet's hero. What will you do saiyan god?" Goku said in his mind "I don't know what to do! Wait! No! I refuse to accept that I can't save earth. Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi. You all mean to much to me. I can't let this happen. I can't let….THIS….HAAAAPPPPEN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Goku re-actives the god power inside him. He absorbs the energy ball thus saving earth. Beerus watches the red saiyan god floating in space. Goku returns to base form and begins to slowly fall to earth. Beerus grabs him before he reaches to outer atmosphere. Beerus says "You are a true prodigy. I have fought many warriors in my lifetime and you are the second strongest opponent I have ever faced."

Goku replied in a fatigued voice "Well, I'm glad I make you're approval Lord Beerus. Does this mean you will not destroy earth?" Beerus replied "I haven't decided yet." Goku replied "I gave you a good fight. Isn't that what you wanted?" Beerus replied "Yes, do you remember my assistant Whis?" Goku replied "Yes, what about him?" Beerus replied "He is actually my teacher." Goku replied "Really? So you mean he is even stronger than you?" Beerus replied "Yes, that is correct. But if you think Whis and I are strong than you haven't explored other universes."

Goku replied "Other universes?" Beerus replied "Yes, this is only one of nine universes and some have warriors even stronger than Whis and myself." Goku replied "That's amazing! You're the God of Destruction and from what you're saying there are other more powerful gods out there. Dam! I wish I could get my chance to fight them?" Beerus replied with a surprised look on his face. "What? You mean after everything you've heard you're not scared to fight them?"

Goku replied "Well sure, all challenges are scary at first. But I only want to increase my strength. Maybe I can make a difference!" Beerus replied "And you will. You are one in a million Goku. You have impressed me. Very well, I will spare earth." Whis flew up from earth and says "Lord Beerus? You have decided to spare earth?" Beerus replied "Yes Whis, let's get back to the others. I have plans for them." Whis uses his magic to surround himself Beerus and Goku with a bubble of energy. They fall back into the atmosphere of earth.

The ship that Bulma and the others are in lands in a canyon. Whis, Beerus and Goku land on the ground in front of the ship. Dende runs out and heals Goku. Everyone is happy to see Goku alive. Goku stands up saying "Mr. Lord Beerus sir! I want to thank you for sparing earth." Beerus replied "Well I want to do more than that. You, Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen have all impressed me. You all forced me use 10% of my power. So for that Whis is going to train the four of you. With the proper training you could master the god power. You only felt a small taste of it Goku. Whis is going to train all of you to reach your highest potentials."

Beerus looks at Vegeta, Gohan and Eighteen. He says "I apologize for hurting your loved ones. I simple wanted to see what all of you were capable of. I could only do that by getting you angry." No one replied because they don't care for Beerus that much. Eighteen and Vegeta had a look of disgust on their face. Whis says "You will all be stronger then you have ever been before. I am going to teach you all how to become a god. Goku, before when you were fighting Beerus. You absorbed his number one attack. Once you learn to master the god power you can absorb attacks like that and become supercharged."

Goku replied "Oh Wow! When do we start Whis?" Whis replied "You will all begin immediately. Just join step forward to start our journey to our home world. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen all step forward. Whis uses his magic once more to put them all in a bubble. He opens a wormhole back to their home planet. The others are left to protect earth. But can Whis really make them all becomes gods?


	7. Trial Of Gods

Beerus enjoyed the fight with Goku so much that he asks Whis to train earth's strongest fighters. This includes Goku, Vegeta, Super 18, and Gohan. Whis has opened a wormhole back to their home planet. However it will take some time to travel there. During this time Whis starts by interviewing each of them to see what their personalities are like. He says "Goku, what did you think of being a god?" Goku replied "It was an amazing experience. I never knew there was a level that high."

Whis replied "Indeed, Beerus explained how your body learned from the experience. So you didn't lose much of that power. With the proper training you would be able to control it on your own free will. Without the help of five other saiyans." Goku replied "Really? Thats awesome! I'm pretty excited for this training." Goku looks at Vegeta, Gohan, and Eighteen as they are all flouting together in the wormhole. Back on earth. Piccolo and the others are aboard Bulma's ship. They are making their way back to the cruise ship. Chi chi says "Videl! Gohan said you were pregnant during his battle with that Beerus Cat. Is it true?"

Videl replies crying from joy "Yes it's true. Gohan and I were going to tell you all during the party as a surprise but I guess he it let it slip." Chi Chi and the others were cheering out of excitement. Hercule ran over and pick his daughter up out of joy. He is happy she is starting a family. Piccolo has a concerned look on his face. Dende ask "Piccolo, what is troubling you?" Piccolo replies "Beerus and Whis have taken our strongest fighters. What if something attacks earth while they are gone?"

Dende replied "Well I'm sure we could handle it right?" Bulma stepped in and replied "I wouldn't worry too much about that. While Goku and Beerus were fighting. Whis and I had a chat. He told me this would happen and explained how to contact him if we needed too." Piccolo replied "Good then we don't have to worry about anything." Bulma replied "I'm sure Whis will make them stronger then they have ever been before." Bulma turned and looked at Krillin saying "Do you want me to drop you off at your house? Eighteen will probably want to you watch over Marron while she is away."

Krillin has a thought come to his mind. He remembers Eighteen explaining what would happen if he let anything happen to Marron. He doesn't want to see the scary side of her. Krillin replies to Bulma. "Umm..yeah, that's a good idea. I should probably get home and check on Marron. Hopefully they are not gone for very long. But how long does it take to become a god?" Master Roshi replied "It could take quite a while Krillin. You remember at one point you were stronger than Goku?" Krillin replied "Yeah, I remember! Ahh! Those were the good old days. Now all this God stuff makes all of us look like flies! I mean what are we supposed to do now?"

Roshi replied "Well I'm in the same boat you are. I was once the strongest fighter in the entire world. Now I'm just an old man. But we do not need to worry. I'm sure we will have our time to shine." Krillin replied "I sure hope so!" Bulma drops Krillin off at his house along with Chi Chi and Goten. The others return to their homes. They wait for the time that their loved ones would return. Life for all of them pretty much returns to normal. Whis continues his interview of his four newcomers. He looks at Vegeta asking "Vegeta, you are the prince of all saiyan. Yet for some reason you're always behind Goku. This is odd. You were the best of the best on your home planet. Is that correct?"

Vegeta replied "Yes, I was a super elite until this clown came along. I have accepted that he is the strongest saiyan for now. But I promise I will surpass him!" Whis replied "The strongest saiyan? You must mean full blooded saiyan. I know how strong all of you are. Before Goku's fight with Beerus. Gohan and Eighteen were far above you and Goku. They could defeat you both with ease. As a matter a fact Vegeta. You are the weakest one here." Vegeta had an embarrassed look on his face as he knew the truth behind this. Whis continued "Do you know why Goku is always ahead of you Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't reply. He continued to look embarrassed "It's because you're always so uptight about yourself. So you're first lesson will be to relax. Relax and lighten up. Be more like Goku." Vegeta replied "Whatever! let's just get to the training." Whis replied "Patients Vegeta, it will all come in time. We must not rush this process. We will be arriving at our home planet any second now. Hang on tight. Exiting the wormhole can be a bit bumpy." They exit the wormhole with intense force. It was a stop and go process.

They appear above the planet and slowly descend downwards towards the surface. While descending Whis says "Ahh, we're here! I hope you all enjoyed the ride." They land on the surface. Whis deactivates his magical force field around them. Goku and the others immediately notice the planet is a giant pyramid with plants growing from it. Goku says "What a strange planet. I've never seen anything like it." Whis replied "Yes, we found this place abandoned years ago. Lord Beerus thought this would be the perfect place for a base of operations. It's quiet and no one will find us out here."

Beerus replied "I chose this place because I don't want anyone disturbing my sleep. Cats need their sleep you know." Whis replied "Of course Lord Beerus." Goku says "So when do we start training. I'm excited to get this started." Whis replied "So eager to get started. That's your flaw Goku. You jump into things too fast and your over confident. Don't rush into this so quickly. The training begins tomorrow morning. I have prepared rooms for all of you. Help yourself to some food if you please." Goku replied "FOOD! Really? I'm starving!"

Goku quickly ran towards the inner part of the building. Gohan says "Well that certainly got dad's attention." Gohan's stomach started growling. It was loud enough to be heard. Gohan looked at Vegeta and Eighteen saying "Gosh I guess I'm hungry as well. I haven't eaten since before we left the house this morning. Guess that's my queue to eat haha. See you guys inside!" Gohan quickly raced inside to feast. Whis looked at Vegeta and Eighteen saying "Well now, it appears it didn't take long to catch Goku and Gohan's interest. What about you two. Don't you want to eat?"

Vegeta replied "Look, this isn't a vacation. I didn't come here to have a good time and relax. This is work and I will not be taking this lightly." Eighteen replied "Calm down Vegeta, Whis is simply trying to make us feel at home. He's right, you really do need to lighten up. I am actually looking forward to this training. After all we have to be prepared if something ever threatens earth. I'll be inside with Goku and Gohan." Eighteen slowly walks inside disappearing in the shadow of the inner building.

(Note: It is stated that Androids 17 & 18 only need to hydrate to live. So they do NOT need to eat. However it's never known if they need sleep. I would assume since they are 50% human they would need sleep. Unless of course Dr. Gero wanted to make them perfect killing machines. So for this story we will say that Android 18 needs only water and sleep to survive) Whis looks at Vegeta saying "So what will you do Vegeta? Are you curious to see the hospitality we have set up for you?" Vegeta replied "I told you before. This is not a vacation. I didn't come here to have a good time. What a waste of time. Fine! I'll go train by myself."

Whis replied "If you insist Vegeta. But training out here can be a bad thing. The gravity changes at night and there is a lot of high winds. But we you're ready just come ask me where you're room is so you can get a good night sleep." Vegeta didn't reply. He walked away in silence. Whis walked inside to the dinning room to witness Goku, Gohan eating to their heart's desire. Plates upon plates fill up very fast. Beerus and Whis are amazed how fast they eat. Beerus says "You eat more than I do! I don't see how you saiyan's can move around with that much food in your body."

Eighteen however only drinks water. Whis looks at her saying "You're not going to eat with Goku and Gohan?" Eighteen replied "I don't need food. I only drink water. It was part of Dr. Gero's design we he remodeled 17 and I." Whis replied "I see, that gives you a pretty good advantage in the battlefield. This Dr. Gero you speak of. He could have been a brilliant man if he decided to use his creations for good. You were designed to kill Goku correct?" Eighteen replied "Yes, That is what 17 & I were both designed to do. Though I really have no desire to. Now that I have a family. I have grown to respect Goku. He has really taught me a lot."

Whis replied "I see, you have become a valuable member of the Z-Warriors. You can't be sensed either due to your aura being undetectable. Bulma was correct when she mentioned Dr. Gero thought of everything. Though after this training. I am curious to see how you fair against Champa's assistant Vados." Eighteen replied "Vados?" Whis replied "Yes, each of the nine gods have assistants like how I am to Lord Beerus. Champa has a female assistant that is very close to my power. I bet you could go toe to toe with her in battle. For many years. Beerus and I thought she is the strongest female in the circle of gods. But you could turn out to be one in a million like Goku. That is of course the only reason why Lord Beerus spared earth."

Eighteen replied "Well if she wants to challenge me then that's her call. I am more interested in training for now." Goku and Gohan stuff themselves full of food. Goku yawns and says "Mr. Whis sir? Would you mind showing us where we can sleep. I'm tired after all that fighting with Lord Beerus." Whis replied "Oh yes, sleep is important. I want you all to be at your best for tomorrow. Right this way. Follow me." Goku, Gohan, and Eighteen follow him down a small hallway. Each of them get their own bedrooms.

Whis open the doors for them saying "You can all make yourselves at home here. After all, you will be here for a while so your stay might as will be comfortable. We don't usually have visitors but Lord Beerus has taken a liking to all of you. It's rare that we ever train anyone." Goku walks into room with an excited look on his face saying "Oh wow! These rooms are great." Goku lays on the bed and continues "I feel light as a feather! I could sleep all day on this!"

Whis replied "I'm glad you like it Goku. But keep in mind rest is only something you will do at the end of the day. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I suggest you get all the sleep that you can." Goku replied "Oh yeah! Of course!" Gohan and Eighteen went inside their rooms and closed the door behind. They are all ready to rest. Whis begins to walk away when he hears Goku say "Goodnight! Mr. Whis!" Whis doesn't reply. He walks away smiling and disappears into the shadow of the hallway.

Meanwhile Vegeta is still outside training himself in the harsh conditions of the weather at night. There is all of rain, lightning, and high winds. Vegeta seems to welcome it. Whis walks outside to watch him. Vegeta is punching and kicking the air rapidly. He turns and sees Whis walking up to him. Vegeta descends to ground level saying "I told you! I don't need any help! Leave me alone!"

Whis replied sarcastically "Well excuse me Vegeta. I see you are eager to train even before we begin tomorrow. I can tell you are determined to surpass Goku. Do you want to know why Goku is always ahead of you?" Vegeta replied with an angry look "I don't need advice to beat that clown! I promise I will surpass him!" Whis replied "Did you know that before Goku's fight with Beerus you did surpass Goku? You, Gohan, and Eighteen forced lord Beerus to use 10% of his power. He was only using 1% against Goku when he fought him on King Kai's planet. Your greatest flaw Vegeta is that you take things too seriously. You feel inferior to the others and it's because of your own arrogance. You're embarrassed to ask for help because it hurts your pride. You don't have to hide it from me Vegeta. Here you can be yourself."

Vegeta replied with an embarrassed look on his face "Kakarot and the rest of them don't know anything about saiyan pride. I used to be the strongest saiyan in the universe. People would shake in fear at just the very sound of my name. I never knew what defeat was until I met Kakarot." Vegeta started showing his real emotions saying "I don't know why. No matter how much I train it never seems to matter. Kakarot is like a light that won't go out. It's like fate is laughing at me with a big stupid grin. It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Whis replied "I see, I know how much pride means to you. I watched your previous battles that you all had on earth." Vegeta replied "I have disgraced my saiyan ancestors. I would be a laughing stock on our home planet. Me a super elite. Toppled by a piece of low level trash!" Whis replied "I see, you feel inferior to the others. I understand your feelings Vegeta. But would you say if I told you that this training can make you stronger then Goku?"

Vegeta replied in tears with a depressed look "Yeah right! Next you'll be telling me I can be stronger then Lord Beerus. No amount of training will help surpass that clown! It's always been like that." Whis replied "With normal training you would be correct. However, this is not normal training like you're used to. You saw the difference with Goku. At his full power Goku couldn't touch Beerus. But after he became a god. Beerus had to use 70% Do you see the difference Vegeta?"

Vegeta replied "Yes, I see, then that means there really is a chance! Whis show me to my room now! I must prepare for this!" Whis replied "I knew that would get your attention. Right this way." Vegeta follows Whis into the building and out of the harsh weather. Walking past the dining room Whis asks "Don't worry about your true feelings being shown here. I promise I won't tell the others. I know how important it is to you. Would you perhaps like something to eat before your rest?"

Vegeta replied "No, this urge to surpass Kakarot is bigger than my appetite. Rest is all I need for now!" Whis replied "Sure and I'm glad you have come around. I'll see you in the morning." Whis opens the door to Vegeta's room. Vegeta quickly walks in and closes the door. Whis continues to check on the others. They are all sound asleep. Beerus walks into the dinning room from a different hallway. He begins eating all of the earth food they brought with them.

Whis walks to greet Beerus saying "So it would appear that all of them are ready for tomorrow. Beerus replied "That's good to know. Which one do you like the most?" Whis replied "That son of Goku. Gohan, I believe his name is. I can sense that he has the highest potential of anyone. Next in line would be the woman they call Eighteen. I have high expectations for both of them." Beerus replied "Do you think its possible for Eighteen to become as strong as Vados?"

Whis replied "It's certainly a possibility. It is also possible for them to become stronger then the two of us." Beerus spit out his food replied angry "WHAT? I am a god! That can't be true!" Whis replied "Calm down Lord Beerus. Don't tell me that you're actually afraid of them? Even if it does happen. They are no threat to us." Beerus replied "I'm not afraid of anyone! I just don't believe normal beings could become that strong."

Whis replied "Well remember Lord Beerus. You have not been a god your whole life. You certainly were not born with the power of a god. You had to earn it just like everyone else." Beerus replied "I suppose you are right Whis. King Kai did say that Goku was weaker than him when they first met. He trained Goku to be stronger then him." Whis replied "Yes that is true. We must prepare for tomorrow. Do you plan to sleep tonight?"

Beerus replied "Only a cat nap Whis. You know I can't sleep for another 39 years now that a saiyan god is in our midst." Beerus quickly finished his food and went to his king bed where he curled up into a ball and went to sleep just like a cat. (Because he is a cat of course) Whis went to his room for some serious meditation. He doesn't need sleep so he meditates instead as a way of relaxation.

Plus it also allows him to think and prepare for things better. Whis maintains perfectly still until the sun rises. Its finally morning time. Whis first goes into Goku's room. Whis tried waking him up. But Goku is hard asleep. He makes a loud alarm sound come from his staff. Goku instantly wakes up and flies straight up to the ceiling. Whis looks up and notices Goku's head stuck in the ceiling saying "I guess it was to loud haha." Goku fell down to the ground and the rest of the ceiling caved in.

Goku replied in a very ashamed voice "Whoops! Sorry Mr. Whis! I guess I'm still getting used to my new power." Whis replied "You actually don't have to worry about it. I can fix it with just a simple wave of my staff. Watch closely." Whis waves is staff over the rubble of the ceiling. He surrounds it in a green ball of energy. Suddenly the rubble reassembles itself and quickly repairs the ceiling. Goku says in amazement "Woah! How did you do that?" Whis replied "It's an ability that I have. I am able to reverse time. But I'm only able to go back two minutes prior to the situation."

Goku replied "That would have come in handy on earth a lot. Especially whenever Chi Chi got mad at me." Whis replied "Funny, but this is only meant for extreme situations. This can be very dangerous if used in the wrong hands." Goku replied "I see, that must be why only you have it." Whis replied "Yes, only the most trusted assistants of the gods are allowed to have it. Champa the brother of Beerus has an assistant name Vados. She also has this ability. But enough talk. Lets wake up the others and get them ready."

Goku follows Whis down the hallway to the other rooms. Whis opens Gohan's room. Goku shakes Gohan saying "Wake up son." Gohan slowly opens his eyes replying "Dad? I had a dream about being a god." Goku replied "Really you did?" Whis replied "That's good, perhaps it's a glimpse into the future." Gohan stood up from the bed stretching and replying "Maybe, so when do we get started?" Whis replied "As soon as we wake up Eighteen and Vegeta."

They return the to hallway when they notice Eighteen standing right outside her door. Whis walks over saying "Well I see you're already up. We were just about to wake you to begin the training." Eighteen replied "I heard a loud noise earlier. It woke me up. Plus I don't require as much sleep as a normal person." Whis replied "I see, did you sleep well?" Eighteen replied "Yes, actually I did." Whis replied "Great! Now lets go get Vegeta."

Eighteen replied "Vegeta is already up. I've been up for a while. So I've been watching. He's outside training and preparing himself." Whis replied "I see, well that's wonderful!" Goku replied "Yeah, I know it's important to Vegeta to keep up with my strength level. He is just eager to become a god." Whis replied "Yes, I see." Whis steps outside with the others. Vegeta is punching and kicking the air. Whis looks up with the others standing behind him.

Vegeta looks down and quickly notices them. He descends to the ground. He places his right arm over his chest and bows to Whis saying "Good day Whis, I am ready to begin your training." Goku had a surprised look on his face saying in his mind "I've never seen Vegeta act this way before. Yesterday he didn't seem very interested at all. What could have changed?" Whis smiled at Vegeta replying "Thank you for your respect Vegeta. We will begin immediately."

Goku replied "Great! So what do we do first?" Whis replied "Let's begin. We will call this training. The Trial of Gods. First part is simple. Goku I ask that you stand in front of all of us with your back turned." Goku replied "Sure, but we is this for?" Whis replied "Goku you still have the god power within you. It's basically sleeping. We have to awaken it. Do you remember how in some of the battles you fought. The others had to share their power with you in order to defeat some of the previous enemies?"

Goku replied "Yes, you mean something similar to the spirit bomb?" Whis replied "Yes, exactly, except this time we are going to do the opposite. Instead of receiving energy. You are simply going to project your godly ki onto Gohan, Eighteen, and Vegeta. Their bodies will absorb the experience like you did against Beerus. With saiyan dna in them they should have the same results as you. Then it's just learning to control it from there. Now just relax and close your eyes."

Goku closes his eyes. Whis places his hand on Goku's back. Gohan, Eighteen and Vegeta see Whis and Goku in some type of suspended animation. Suddenly Goku is on Namek. He appears to have gone back in time to the event just before Goku turned Super Saiyan for the first time. He sees himself, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Goku says "Whats going on? Namek? How?" Whis appears from behind replying "I have brought you to the one of major events in your life. Think if this as a type of dream. No one can see you. Only you can see them. This is when you turned Super Saiyan for the first time."

Goku watches as Frieza kills Krillin by exploding him. Whis continues "Do you remember how you felt that day?" Goku replied "Yeah, I remember the anger I felt for Frieza. That monster! He had no right." Whis replied "That's right Goku. Get mad. Remember the anger you felt and make that your power." The event continues to loop over and over. Watching Frieza kill Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta. Goku used this to try to awaken the God power within him. He begins to get angry.

The others watch Goku's hair stand up like in Super Saiyan. It flashes blue just for a quick second. Everyone had a surprised look on their face. Beerus walks out of the inner building rubbing his face after waking up from a cat nap. He watches Goku as he slowly walks forward. Whis continues talking "That's it Goku. Now harness it. A blue aura surrounds Goku's body. His hair continues to flash blue. Goku comes back to reality and shouts "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

his hair has fully turned blue and the god power has been awakened. Vegeta replied with a surprised look on his face "What? Blue? I thought it was suppose to be red." Whis replied "Yes, I see. That is strange." Beerus replied as he joined with the group. "It's not strange just different. This is the Super Saiyan God when Goku uses his own power." Whis replied "I see, so this is how the saiyans look when they become a god using their own power instead of from five others like before. So the power is all yours like you wanted."

Goku turned around powered up with the blue aura replying "Glad to hear. So what's next?" Now it's time for you to display your godly ki onto the others. Vegeta you will be first. Just step forward and place your hand on Goku's chest." Vegeta does so. His body begins absorbing godly ki. He can feel the power flowing into him. He instantly powers up to SSJ. In just a quick moment. There's an explosion of aura. Vegeta hair begins to flash blue. But it quickly goes from blue, to SSJ, to base form. Vegeta has received the powers of a god. He looks at his hands saying "What? Why didn't it work?"

Whis replied "Patients Vegeta, you still have to learn how to control it. I didn't think it would work so well. I used my magic to make Goku's aura become a type of energy beacon. Ok, Gohan, you're up next." Gohan does the same as Vegeta. He places his hand on Goku's chest absorbing the godly ki. Gohan's hair flashes blue then goes from SSJ to base form. The same results for Gohan. Whis says "Ok Eighteen, Its your turn."

Eighteen does the same as Vegeta and Gohan did. She places her hand on Goku's chest. However a much different result happens. Super Eighteen absorbs the godly ki. But instead of transforming. Her body starts to produce a blue aura. Quickly followed by red electricity pulsating throughout. She then returns to her normal state. Eighteen says in a surprising voice "What happened?"

Whis replied "Ahh, I was afraid this would happen. It seems you don't have enough saiyan dna to transform. However you still get the zenkai boost from them and most other traits. I guess Bulma didn't think it was needed to add more. Being partly machine could be why. Your body did absorb the power. You are much stronger than you were before. However, because you cannot transform all you got was increase in power. But I do know of a way we can fix this though."

Goku replied "What do you have in mind Whis?" Goku powered down to base form. Whis replied "Goku, could you take myself and Eighteen to King Kai's planet? I have something to ask of him." Goku replied "Oh, Yeah sure. But couldn't you just take us there?" Whis replied "Indeed I could, however I do not possess instantaneous travel like you do. We could get there much quicker by your method." Goku replied "Ok, just let me locate King Kai's energy."

Eighteen and Whis place their hands on Goku's shoulders. Goku places his index and middle fingers to his forehead. It takes him a couple of minutes being so far away. But he finally locates King Kai. Goku shouts "Yes, I found him. Ok, here we go." King Kai is enjoying a nice meal while Bubbles and Gregory are running around chasing each other as a way of playing. Goku appears right in front of them.

Bubbles is running at full speed and doesn't have time to stop. He jumps on Goku's face knocking him over. King Kai hears a sound of something crashing. He walks over to see Goku laying on the ground. King Kai says "Goku? What are you doing hear? Don't tell me you came all the way here to play with Bubbles. Surely you haven't gotten that bored." Goku slowly stands up brushing the dust and dirt from his clothes replying "Sorry King Kai. I didn't come here to play with Bubbles. Mr. Whis has a question for you. He asked me to bring him here."

King Kai instantly got scared as he is afraid of both Beerus and Whis. He replied with a mildly afraid voice. "Oh, my humblest apologies sir. I would have given you the proper greeting if I would have known it was you." Whis replied "No need for apologies North Kai. I simply need ask a favor of you." King Kai replied "Sure, what is it that you need?" Whis replied "Well it seems that during the training to become gods Eighteen here does not have the ability to transform like the others. King Kai walked over to her examining her body replying "I see, she looks in fighting shape. What do you think Whis?"

Whis replied "Well you were Goku's most important teacher. He learned many new techniques. But there is one in particularly that Goku stopped using. I was thinking that you could teach Eighteen the Kaioken technique." King Kai stepped backwards in amazement replying loudly "What!? Kaioken! That's only meant for emergencies. It's not meant to be used against the power of gods." Whis replied "I see, are you aware that Eighteen is an android that an unlimited energy supply. Perhaps that would make a difference?"

(Note: A brief explanation. If we go by cannon logic. According to research I made.

"Kaioken is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them."

The manga writers never actually explained what kind of ki the androids have. So no one know's for sure if it is natural or not. The only thing confirmed about the androids is that they possess unlimited stamina. Meaning they cannot fatigue in battle. This is due to having machine parts along with their organic parts. In turn this explains why the androids are so dangerous. For even if they fought an opponent stronger then them.

They could just hold out until their opponent got tired and gained the upper hand. 17 & 18 are actually cyborgs. So they are partly human. Unlike android 16 who was entirely machine. Even if their ki wasn't natural. I'm sure that their machine based parts would actually help with using kaioken. Android means "Advanced Human" also meaning their bodies can be pushed far beyond the normal limits. Kaioken nearly destroyed Goku's body because he could not handle the stress that it put on his body.

With the above stated, I see no reason why an Android or in this case Android 18 couldn't learn the Kaioken. But even if these lines were not here. Cannon doesn't apply to a fanfic of course. You may not agree with it. But hey, that's your choice.)

King Kai replied "Well, I suppose it would. That was one of the reasons I never taught Goku how to go above 20x. His body couldn't take it. But being and android would certainly have its benefits. Ok, I will teach Eighteen the Kaioken. But first like all my students before. You must catch bubbles." Lightening fast, before King Kai could continue talking he turned around and saw Eighteen holding Bubbles. He couldn't believe her speed. King Kai continued saying in a shocked voice "Well….ok...now you have to.."

Before he could finish his sentence Eighteen had already hit Gregory with the hammer. King Kai replied again "Woah! Ok...umm..well perhaps you're better than I thought. But how did you know what I was going to say?" Eighteen replied "Dr. Gero had files on Goku's training with you. I actually already knew about Kaioken. But never intended to use it myself." King Kai replied "Well perhaps you will be a better student then Goku. It took him nearly three weeks to catch Bubbles and another 3 for Gregory." Eighteen replied with a shocked look on her face "What? Three weeks to catch a monkey?"

King Kai replied "Yes, of course he was much weaker back then." Eighteen looked at Goku replying "Goku, is he kidding? Did it really take you that long." Goku replied with an embarrassed look on his face "Umm..yeah, that Bubbles is one fast monkey haha." Eighteen replied "Well I for one don't have time for these games." King Kai replied "I guess Goku wasn't kidding about you being a fierce opponent in battle. Ok, well let's get started."

Whis replied "Good, now we will leave Eighteen here with King Kai for the moment. In the meantime, I can continue training Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta." Goku agreed, he looked at King Kai saying "Thanks King Kai! You were my best teacher." Goku then looked at Eighteen saying "Good luck Eighteen. Kaioken isn't easy to learn. It took me quite a while to master it. But once you master it you will be able to reach unheard of levels. I can't wait to spar with you after it's all said and done."

Eighteen smiled replying "Thanks Goku, I'll do my best." Goku waved goodbye and disappeared with Whis via instant transmission. They appear back on the pyramid shaped planet that Beerus and Whis call home. Vegeta replied "Well that didn't take very long." Whis replied "Yes, Eighteen will be doing a different kind of training. She will re-join us when the time is right." Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there with an annoyed look on his face. He doesn't like when Goku helps Eighteen. Whis steps forward saying "Ok, now to continue with our training. Gohan, you will be next."

Gohan says with a smile on his face. "Alrighty then, what do you want me to do." Whis replied "It's simple, nothing for the moment." Whis appeared behind him placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. He does the same thing that he did with Goku. He puts Gohan in state of suspended animation. They travel back to when Gohan was still a kid. They arrive at the moment just before Gohan turned SSJ2 for the first time. The Z-Fighters are battling the Cell Juniors. Gohan says "What? Cell? But How? Where are we?"

Whis replied "Do not worry Gohan. We are inside your head. We can see every thought or feeling you have ever had. I took us to this time because this is one of your most important memories." Gohan replied "But we did you bring me here?" Whis replied "It's simple, this is the key to unlocking your power. I want you to remember how you felt that day. Remember how angry you were with Cell for watching your friends in pain."

Gohan watches the Cell Juniors causing his friends pain. He replies "Yeah! I remember now! Cell! How could he! That monster!" Whis replied "Yes, that's it! Get angry." Gohan watches his child self transform to SSJ2. At the same time the real Gohan gets angry and reaches deep into this power. He shouts "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan explodes with power and transforms into Super Saiyan God. His hair turns blue.

The aura around his body also turns blue. Electricity begins to pulsate through his body. Gohan has unlocked his greatest potential. Goku says in amazement "Woah! Gohan! I'm proud of you son." Whis replies "Gohan, do you remember how this power feels?" Gohan replied "Yes, I do." Whis replied "Good, you can power down now." Gohan does so. Returning to base form.

Whis looks at Vegeta saying "Ok Vegeta, it's your turn. Whis does the same as he did with Goku and Gohan. He places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and takes him to the event where he turned Super Saiyan for the first time. Vegeta watches himself on a dark where he train in his wait for Goku to return to earth after Frieza. Vegeta says "Where are we?" Whis replied "This is the planet where you became a Super Saiyan. Do you remember?" Vegeta replied "Yes, I do, The only thing that kept me training non-stop was the desire to be better than Kakarot."

Whis replied "Yes, remember how you felt. When you suddenly snapped. The moment that you didn't care about being better than Goku you were finally able to transform." Vegeta starts to remember that feeling. He replies "You're right! I don't need that clown Kakarot. I am the prince of all saiyans. I don't need to prove myself to anyone. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's hair and aura turn blue. Vegeta has become a god. Whis replies "Congratulations Vegeta, you did it. How does it feel being a deity?"

Vegeta replied "It feels wonderful." Whis replied "Good, now to check on Eighteen. Goku, could you take us there again?" Goku replied "Sure!" Whis rides the Goku express to King Kai's planet once more. Upon arriving Goku watches Eighteen mastering Kaioken. Goku walks up to King Kai asking "Hey King Kai, how Eighteen doing?" King Kai replied "Actually it's going quite well. Eighteen is an amazing fighter Goku. She mastered Kaioken a lot faster then you and with her android body she can raise it to insane levels." Goku replied "That's great! I can't wait to see her new powers."

King Kai turned to Super Eighteen saying "Your training is complete Eighteen. Just remember that Kaioken comes at a price. Using it for too long can be fatal. But with your strength and stamina. You should be fine to use it as you see fit." Eighteen replied "Thanks, but I don't need a lecture. I can take care of myself. I know what my body can handle." Whis replied "Splendid! Let's get back to training. Whis and Eighteen ride the Goku express once more.

Upon returning Whis says "Well it looks I don't have to help you unleash your true potential because you must have already learned how from training with King Kai. Your body is different due to being an android. So congrats on becoming a deity or the correct term for a female god is goddess." Vegeta stares at Goku with a desire to fight in his eyes. Goku soon began to figure out what is going on saying "Hold on Vegeta. What are you doing? I can tell you're up to something. Vegeta didn't reply. He began to smile at Goku. Whis noticed this saying "It seems Vegeta is challenging you Goku." Goku replied "Is this the same story between us Vegeta?"

Vegeta replied smiling "Yes, it is Kakarot. Now that I have become a god. It's time to reclaim my place as strongest saiyan in the universe." Vegeta attacks Goku quickly. But lightening fast Goku dodges. This causes Vegeta's fist to hit the ground. He lifts his fist from the ground smiling at Goku saying "Well, its nice to see that you have gotten faster." Goku replied "We don't have to do this Vegeta. But if it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get." Goku powered up to SSJB. Vegeta also powered up to SSJB.

(Note: SSJB in my story means Super Saiyan Beyond God. It is base form with increased power. Its also the state between base form and Super Saiyan God. If you watched resurrection of f. Goku and Vegeta both displayed this.) Vegeta tried to attack Goku with another punch. Goku disappeared before it could connect. Then lightening fast. Goku kicked Vegeta hard in his cheek. He went skidding across the ground sideways. Goku followed him quickly.

Vegeta laid on his back while skidding and kicked Goku upwards. Gohan asked Whis "Should we put a stop to this?" Whis replied "No, let the children have their fun. If anything, it will help them control their powers." Vegeta quickly followed after Goku shooting ki-blast and flying upwards simultaneously. Goku knocked all of them away. Vegeta continued with his assault upward with a headbutt to Goku's chest sending him flying further upwards into space.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by his torso and forced him downward in a body slam motion. He slammed Vegeta hard into one of the nearby moons creating a giant crater. Vegeta quickly recovered and flew out of the crater. Goku tried a quick kamehameha. Vegeta quickly fired his galic gun to counter it. Once the beams collided they instantly exploded causing the sky to glow a purple and blue color. Goku and Vegeta fly just a few feet away from each other and stopped.

Vegeta smiles saying "Well Kakarot, I think that was a good enough warm up." Goku replied "Yeah, I would say so." Gohan replied "It looks like they are going to fight for real now." Eighteen replied "It would seem so. Their power appears to be equal." Whis replied "Indeed!" Goku and Vegeta both powered up to SSJ God. Goku says "I guess you have been waiting for this."

Vegeta replied "Indeed I have. You have been ahead of me for far too long. I am the prince of all saiyans and I will not live my life as your second." Goku and Vegeta fly at each other. Upon colliding they lock hands together. While greeting his teeth and pushing forward Goku says "So, even after becoming gods. We are still completely even." Vegeta replies smiling "Wrong Kakarot, that's only what I have allowed you to think. AAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta forces Goku forwards. Then uses his energy to send him flying into the another moon that orbits the planet. Goku's slams hard into the moon. Creating an enormous crater.

Vegeta uses super speed to get within just a few feet of him. He smiles at the motionless Goku in the crater of the moon. Goku awakes and sees Vegeta directly in front of him. Vegeta attacks with a strong knee to Goku's gut. This makes him cough up blood. Vegeta smiles saying "How do you feel now Kakarot? Does it hurt?" Goku had his head down and appeared to be unconscious.

Goku replies in a mildly quiet voice. "Vegeta, I don't understand why you feel so disrespected. We let you go on earth. Even on namek I was the only one who saw good in you." Vegeta replied "Fool! You succeeded where I have failed. I was the one who was supposed to become a super saiyan. I was the one who was supposed to defeat Frieza and avenge our home-world. Everything was fine until you came along! Every breath you take is an insult to my name. It's time to pay for your crimes!"

Goku replied "Alright then, we'll play by your rules Vegeta! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku uses his energy to free himself. The moon begins to break apart in this process. Goku grabs two giant pieces of the moon and uses them like a punch to attack Vegeta. He then hits him with the other piece. This stunned Vegeta for a good while. Goku begins charging his kamehameha shouting "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" releasing the giant wave. This completely swallows Vegeta. As soon as it makes contact Vegeta shouted "AHHH!"

out of pain. Goku's attack sends Vegeta flying further out into space. Vegeta rolls off quickly and gets angry. He quickly appears behind Goku putting him in a body lock. Suspending his arms above his head. Vegeta slams Goku hard into the ground. They both quickly appear next to Whis exchanging blows and dodges rapidly. Whis watches in excitement saying "Ahh, I've almost forgotten how much fun watching a real fight can be. Lord Beerus and I never really get to see too many good fights."

Goku and Vegeta continue attacking at the same time. With each hit that collides it causes the remaining debris from the moon to break apart. Vegeta eventually gets the upper hand on Goku with a strong punch to his stomach. Goku falls to the ground but stands firm. Vegeta appears front of him. He quickly fires a big ki-blast. Goku stares at Vegeta with an angry face.

He knocks the blast away as if it was nothing. Vegeta is about to make contact. But suddenly Goku powers up and his energy sends Vegeta flying into the building behind him. Which then collapses on him. Goku continues to stand firm and not move. Vegeta quickly destroys the rubble with his energy. Angry he shouts "I will not tolerate this childish little game!" Whis quickly replied "Vegeta, perhaps you should reconsider. Goku has been a god longer so its only natural that he is stronger."

Vegeta replied "Nonsense! I will defeat the legendary Kakarot!." Vegeta charged at Goku again. Without moving Goku punched Vegeta hard in the cheek. He went crashing into the rubble again. Vegeta flies out once again but before making contact Whis gets between them and stops Vegeta with his magic. Vegeta noticed that he could no longer move as he says "Whis! What is the meaning of this?"

Whis replied "You and Goku have some serious issues to workout. I can see you both need to stay here longer." Goku returned to base form replying "Mr. Whis? What do you mean workout some issues?" Whis replied "Its clear you and Vegeta need to workout your differences. So I'm going to teach you both to work together. Now, Goku? Could you take Gohan and Eighteen back to earth. I'm sure their families would like to see them. Plus no further training is needed for them. Beerus and myself are more interested in you and Vegeta. They can train on earth."

Goku replied "Sure!" Gohan and Eighteen place their hands on Goku. He transports them to Roshi's island. Where Krillin and Yamcha are training as a way of passing time. Goku, Gohan, and Eighteen appear next to them. Krillin and Yamcha fall down from the surprise. Krillin shouted "Honey, you're back!" Marron ran out from the house with a happy face saying "Mommy! mommy! Your back! I missed you so much!" Eighteen kneels down to pick her up and gives her a big hug.

Eighteen gives Krillin a hug at the same time. Kissing him on his forehead she says "So what did I miss while I was gone?" Krillin replied "Oh nothing babe. We just shared old stories and practiced fighting for a bit. That's about it. So...did you learn about godly ki?" Eighteen replied "Whis used a bit of a different term. But yes, more or less." Krillin replied "Wow, so you must be like one of the strongest fighters in the universe." Eighteen replied "I don't know Krillin. From what Whis told Goku. There are some pretty impressive warriors out there."

Roshi looked at Krillin saying "Now Krillin, you know we never talked about this. But being your master. You can't have a girlfriend/wife unless I approve." Eighteen stood up with an angry face. She fired a ki-blast that nearly took his head off. Roshi ducked at the last second. In a mildly afraid voice he said "But…..I can make an exception for Eighteen!"

Krillin watched this saying "Well you are certainly still yourself. Nice to have you back." Chi Chi and Videl ran over to Gohan and gave him a big hug. Videl said "I was worried sick about you! You dumb idiot! How could you just leave me?" Chi Chi also replied "Yeah! I didn't give you permission to fight. What kind of example are you setting for Goten? You were suppose to be a great scholar. Now your father has turned you into a fighter like him. Oh, what am I gonna do with you."

Gohan replied "Gosh, sorry, I didn't realize you both were so worried about me." Chi Chi continue to ignore Goku." Goku noticed this saying "Chi Chi, don't I get a hug?" Chi Chi replied "No! Just take us back to our house. I'll deal with you when I have calmed down." Goku replied "Actually Chi Chi, Whis still wants to train Vegeta and myself." Chi Chi replied "What! Ugh! Always running off to fight! Fine! Just take us home!"

Everyone except for Roshi rode the Goku express back to their homes. Goku waved goodbye to Eighteen's family and his own. He disappeared via instant transmission and reappeared on the home planet of beerus. Whis said "Ahh, your back. I was wondering what took so long." Goku replied "Sorry, my wife was upset with me. She can be an earful sometimes." Whis replied "Naturally! Here I have prepared these for you."

Whis hands Goku and new Gi. (The one Goku and Vegeta wear from resurrection of f) Goku replied "Oh wow! A new outfit! They fit great too! But what about Vegeta?" Vegeta walks out from the shadow of the inner building all healed replying "You mean this Vegeta?" Goku sees Vegeta has a new outfit as well. Whis replied "Excellent, now, you both will be here for a while. So make yourselves at home."

Goku and Vegeta were now the primary students of Whis. So pretty much life for Gohan and Eighteen return to normal. But their rest and relaxation could be cut short soon. Because a great evil is headed their way. Sorbet one of the many followers of Frieza has discovered earth and the dragon balls. Sorbet is taking orders from someone who looks like Frieza. His name is Cooler!


	8. Resurrection Of Frieza

Towards the end of our solar system a ship exits hyperspace in orbit around Pluto. Sorbet (A follower of Frieza) proceeds through a door to the command deck of the ship. Upon entering he kneels before his master saying "My Lord, we have arrived." His master replies "Good, right on time. I can't believe I have to clean up Frieza's mess. How could he disgrace our family by getting killed by a saiyan? You have a lot to learn brother."

Moving out of the shadows in his hover chair. He reveals himself to be Cooler. (Note: Cooler is the brother of Frieza. He appears in the movie Cooler's Revenge. Cooler is non-cannon) Sorbet replies "Yes, my lord. But what exactly is your plan?" Cooler replied "We must bring back Frieza and father." Suddenly there is a beeping sound coming from the ship. One of the crew members says "My lord, we are receiving a hail. Its Emperor Frost."

Cooler slammed his hands down on his chair replying "Dammit! What the hell does that fool want! Can't he see I'm busy! Put it on screen." Frost appears on screen. Cooler quickly says "What is it Frost?" Frost replied "Relax, I didn't come to fight. I understand you have come to bring Frieza back to life." Cooler replied "Yes, indeed, Frieza and I will get our revenge on these saiyans."

Frost replied "I see. By the research we have on earth it appears there are four saiyans that have extraordinary power. However, you will both be out numbered." Cooler replied "What are you getting at Frost?" Frost replied "I know we have had our differences in the past. But I too want to share in this fight. No one disgraces the Frieza family and lives to tell about. If we bring back father and I join you then we can level the playing field."

Cooler replied "I would have to agree. This is bigger than both of us. Sorbet has over a thousand soldiers at his disposal." Sorbet replied "Actually master, they would be your soldiers." Cooler replied smiling "Yes, of course. You will be rewarded for your loyalty Sorbet. I assure you." Sorbet replied "Thank you my lord. I live only to serve you." Frost replied "These one thousand men of yours will need a crew to lead them. I know just the guys for the job."

Cooler replied "Who did you have in mind?" Frost replied "I plan to bring back the Ginyu Force. I will use the Namek dragon balls for this. We have found that new planet namek." Cooler replied "Excellent! My elite team will accompany you." (Note: Cooler's elite team is known at "Cooler's Armored Squadron" It consists of three men. Dore, Neiz, and their leader Salza. This was also in the movie Cooler's Revenge."

Cooler shouts "Salza!" Salza replied "Yes Lord Cooler?" Cooler replied "Prepare your men for departure. You're going on a little mission for me." Salza replied "Yes, my lord." Frost brings his ship closer to Cooler's. Salza and his men board a space pod. They launch directly into Frost's ship making their way aboard. Frost then enters hyperspace on their way to new namek.

Cooler looks at sorbet saying "Sorbet, go ahead with the plan. Bring Frieza and Father back. Sorbet replied smiling "Yes, my lord. As you command." Sorbet and his fellow companion Tagoma make their way to earth. Through research they have discovered someone else besides Bulma that can find the dragon balls. Emperor Pilaf and his friends have a dragon radar. Sorbet and Tagoma use them to summon Shenron. At first Pilaf's gang is uncooperative.

But after a small demonstration of his power Sorbet quickly convinces them to cooperate. They quickly summon Shenron. The sky turns dark. In a field a few miles away from their homes. Gohan and Eighteen are training together. They exchange punches and kicks rapidly. Each blow makes the ground sake. The fight plays out a lot like Android 17 vs Piccolo during the Cell saga. Upon fighting very intensely.

Gohan and Eighteen punch each other in the stomach hard. They jump back and stop fighting due to the sky turning dark. Gohan says "What? Why is the sky dark?" Eighteen replied "I don't know. I didn't think we were fighting all day." Gohan replied "Wait! Someone has summoned Shenron!" The Dragon Balls begin to glow and Shenron shoots out. He looks down upon Sorbet and his men saying "I am Shenron. You have awakened me. I will make two of your wishes come true. Speak now!"

Sorbet replied in his mind "Ok, now how to phrase this one." He looks up at Shenron shouting "I wish for Frieza! BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!" Shenron replied "This is a difficult wish to grant. His body was cut to pieces years ago. I can't restore him completely." Sorbet replied "He's in pieces you say? Well that sucks." Tagoma replied "Master? We could use the ship's recovery systems to restore him."

Sorbet replied "Yes, that is true." He looks up at Shenron once more shouting "Yes, I wish for Frieza to be restored." Shenron replied "A foolish decision, but granted." Frieza appears in pieces and falls to the ground. Tagoma gathers all of the pieces and places them in a large container. He takes it back aboard the ship. Shenron says "What is your second wish?" Sorbet replied to himself "Well Lord Cooler wanted us to bring back his father as well."

He looks up at Shenron one last time shouting "I wish for King Cold! bring him back to life as well! Shenron replied "Granted!" King Cold appears from the sky. He descends downwards next to Sorbet. Shenron says "My work here is done. I bid you farewell." Shenron turns into light and retracts back into the dragon balls. They balls shoot upwards and out as they disappear into the sky. Tagoma says "Hurry Sorbet! We must get out of here before the saiyans find us!"

King Cold looks at his hands and body saying "What? I'm alive? But How?" Sorbet replied "There is no time to explain lord King Cold. We must hurry and get out of here! Follow me!" King Cold quickly follows Sorbet onto his ship. They immediately launch into space. For a few seconds everyone could sense King Cold. Piccolo sensed it first. The sky returns to normal. Gohan has a concerned look on his face. Eighteen notices this saying "What? What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan replied "I don't know! For a second I swear I could sense King Cold. But that's impossible. Trunks took care of him and Frieza years ago." Eighteen replied "It has to be a coincidence. Unless...Wait! The sky was dark right?" Gohan replied "Yeah, then that means that someone must have used the dragon balls. But who could it be? Our friends and family are the only ones who know how to use the dragon balls." Gohan continues to think in silence when he sees Goten flying towards him in the distance.

Goten lands next to Gohan saying "Hey Gohan! Mom was looking for you. She asked me to tell you dinner is ready." Gohan replied "Aright! I'm starving! Let's go Goten!" Goten flies off but before Gohan follows. He looks at Eighteen saying "Hey, Eighteen, would you like to join us for dinner? We'd love to have you and Krillin as our guests." Eighteen smiled replying "That would be wonderful Gohan. I'm sure Krillin love to join us."

Gohan replied "Great! See you there! We are neighbors now so you don't have go very far." Gohan and Eighteen fly back to their homes. Krillin is outside playing with Marron when he sees Gohan and Eighteen in the distance flying towards him. They land next to him. Marron is happy to see her mother. Krillin says "Hey, how did it go? I heard you both all the way from here." Eighteen smiled replying "It went as expected. Gohan surrendered."

Gohan had a confused look on his face replying "Hey! What are you talking about? I didn't surrender!" Eighteen smiled replying "I am kidding of course Gohan. You obviously do not catch onto sarcasm very well." Gohan replied "Oh, I guess I didn't consider that you were joking." Eighteen didn't reply. She walked closer to the house to greet her daughter. Krillin looks at Gohan saying "Don't worry Gohan. Eighteen is starting to be herself around you guys."

Gohan replied "I see, strange, I never knew she had a sarcastic side. You learn something new everyday." Marron ran over to Krillin saying "Daddy, are we having dinner at uncle Gohan's house?" Gohan replied "Uncle Gohan huh? I like it! It's got a nice ring to it." Krillin replied "Yeah! You and Goku are like family to us. So it's only natural for her to think that." Gohan replied "Well I'm glad that I make the approval. Come over and join us for dinner. Mom would love to see you guys." Later in another part of the galaxy.

Frost and Cooler have made their way to the new planet namek. Salza and his men begin rounding up some nearby nameks. Torturing them until they give up the location of their leader. Salza holds one of them a few inches off the ground by his neck. He looks into his eyes smiling saying "Now you're going to tell us which one of you is your leader." Dore replied "Yeah! We will blast all you nameks until we have what we want. Let me show you a demonstration."

Dore fires a ki-blast at one of the nameks burning his body to crisp killing him. His lifeless body falls to the ground. Neilz shouts "Ah! Deep fried namek! The other nameks begin to get angry. Salza looks into the eyes of the namek in his hand saying "That's only a small demonstration of what we can do. Now! Tell me where your leader is or we will destroy your entire planet!" Suddenly a voice comes out from behind one of the buildings saying "Enough of this! I am the one you seek."

Salza, Neilz and Dore turn around to see who it is. A figure steps out from the shadows. Its Moori (Note: Moori is the new grand elder of the nameks. He took over after Guru's death during the Frieza saga.) Salza smiles replying "Ahh! You must be the namek we have been looking for." Moori replied "Yes, I am the leader of my people. My name is Moori. How dare you come here and harm our people. You all will pay for this."

Salza replied "And just what are you going to do about it?" Suddenly Cooler flies by them slowly in his hover chair replying "I'll answer that for you Salza. This namek is going to do absolutely nothing. They are all talk and no show." Salza replies "Sir, we didn't expect you. We have the situation under control. There is no need for you to be here." Cooler replied "Indeed, but I decided to visit the nameks myself. Nothing will stand in the way of our revenge."

Moori looked at Cooler with a shocked look on his face shouting "No! It can't be! Frieza!" Salza replied "Hahahahaha! This is Frieza's brother! Lord Cooler! The most illustrious fighter in the universe. Soon you will be at his mercy." Cooler replied looking at Moori "What Mercy?" Moori replied "You're just as evil as your brother. You all won't get away with this. Goku will stop you."

Cooler replied "Haha, that saiyan won't dread water against what I have planned. Now, since you happen to catch me in a good mood. I'll tell you what. My men and I have come here to make a wish. We know you have the dragon balls. Summon the dragon for us and I will spare your planet." Moori replied "Ugh! How dare you! I will never help you!" Cooler smiled replying "Really now?" He turns to Salza saying "Salza!"

Quickly Salza replied "Yes my lord?" Cooler replied "How about you show our guess what happens to those who disobey me." Salza replied with a smile "With Pleasure my lord." Salza crushes the neck of the namek in his hand. Moori is stunned with fear as he watches the horror of his fellow namekian. Salza throw the body down in front of Moori. Cooler looks directly into Moori's eyes smiling saying "Hahaha, so do you understand now? This will happen to all of your people if you don't cooperate."

Moori thought for a moment before replying. "If I agree to summon Porunga. Will you leave us in peace?" Cooler replied "You have my word." Moori replied "Very well then. I will give you what you seek." Moori walks into this house to get the dragon balls. He sits them on the ground in front of Cooler. After all seven are gathered Moori says the secret phrase to release Porunga. The balls flash and Porunga shoots out quickly. Cooler looks up at him saying "Strange, this dragon looks a little different then I thought."

Salza replied "That is because this is the original dragon my lord. We did some research before coming here. We also discovered that you have to speak in the namekian language to make a wish." Cooler replied "Is that so. Salza, you and your men will be rewarded for your hard work." Salza replied bowing "We live only to serve you Lord Cooler." Porunga looked down among everyone saying "You have summoned me. Choose your words carefully as I will make three of your wishes become true."

Cooler smiled saying "Ahh yes! Namek! For my first wish. I wish for the entire Ginyu force to be brought back to life." Moori chants the wish in the namekian language. Porunga replies "That wish cannot be granted." Cooler replied "WHAT!" Porunga replied "I can grant the wish. However, when someone's life is restored. They are brought back to the place where they died. Namek no longer exist. If I revive them. They will be brought back in the vacuum of space."

Cooler replied "Dam! I wanted to bring Frieza's elite team back." Salza replied "Sir, I have an idea if you don't mind." Cooler replied "Go ahead Salza." Salza replied "We can ask the dragon to bring them here as soon as they are revived. I trained right beside Captain Ginyu for many years before becoming part of your team. They can survive in the vacuum of space. But only if its for a very short time."

Cooler smiled replying "Salza, I think you just got yourself promoted." Cooler looked at Moori once more saying "Well, you heard him. On with it." Moori speaks in the namekian language. Porunga speaks again saying "The team known as The Ginyu Force has been brought back to life. I will teleport them here now." Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo appears in front of them. Cooler quickly says "What! Where is Ginyu?"

Jeice replied "What Cooler? My humble apologies sir. Only the captain has seen you." Cooler replied "What kind of cheap dragon is this? I asked for the Ginyu Force to be revived. Dragon! Explain where is Ginyu?" Porunga replied "The one called Ginyu cannot be revived because he is alive." Cooler replied "I see, he's alive." Salza replied "Sir, if I may speak. I believe Ginyu may have tried to switch bodies with someone during his battle on namek. It's possible he could still be on earth somewhere."

Cooler replied "Yes, I remember now. He was given the body change ability. But it appears to have been his downfall." Porunga says "What is your third and final wish?" Jeice looked at Cooler asking "So are we going to bring The Captain here?" Cooler replied "Nonsense! That would be a wasted wish. If that fool was dumb enough to lose his body then I don't want him back and I'm sure Frieza wouldn't either. Instead I plan to insure our revenge! Namek! I wish for immortality!"

Everyone suddenly had a surprised look on their face. It sickened Moori to have to say this wish in his language. He said it slowly as he shook with regret and anger at the same time." Suddenly a light surrounded Cooler. He began to scream as he could feel the power. He shouted "AHH YES! HAHAHAHA!" Salza shouted "Sir! How do you feel?" Cooler replied "Wonderful! Now even The God of Annihilation will bow before me. Salza replied "God of Annihilation sir?"

Cooler replied "Nothing, keep that under wraps." Porunga says "My work here is done. I bid you farewell." The dragon balls shoot out in all directions. Jeice replied "But what are we going to do without the captain?" Cooler replied "Captain Ginyu is no longer needed. Salza!" Salza quickly replied "Yes my lord?" Cooler replied "You have just been promoted. You are now the leader of the Ginyu Force. However it's not worthy of having his name. From now on you all will be known as the Frieza Force. Now from five men to seven men. With you Salza being the leader." Salza replied "I am grateful to have this position sir. Thank you."

Cooler replied "Of course, you know the rules Salza. Please me and you shall be rewarded. Anger me and you shall be destroyed. Now let's get out of here." Cooler and his men make their way aboard. They quickly take off and enter hyperspace. Salza ask "My lord, may I ask why you didn't destroy the new namek?" Cooler replied smiling "The answer is simple Salza. They are no threat to us. I can destroy that planet at anytime of my choosing. If I blow it up now then the dragon balls will also be destroyed. After we seek our revenge we will come back and use the balls to make the rest of the family immortal. Then no one in the universe will be able to stop us."

Salza replied "So what is the plan now sir?" Cooler replied "Now it's time to welcome back Frieza and Father. Where is Frost?" Salza replied "He went on ahead to check the progress of Frieza." Cooler replied "Of course! That Dam fool only sticks around if he is interested! As much as I can't stand the sight of him we do need his help." Back on earth. Gohan has dinner with his new guests. Krillin, Gohan, and Marron are all stuffing their faces. Chi Chi notices Eighteen only drinking water.

This was strange to her. She asks "Eighteen, you're not hungry?" Eighteen replies "I only drink water." Krillin also replies after putting down his plate. "Yeah, that Dr. Gero thought of everything. You can't be considered a high powered killing machine if you have to stop and eat hahahahaha." Back aboard Cooler's ship Salza stands close to the window of the crew deck. He watches the blue light pass by them during hyperspace travel.

A crewman enters the room saying "Commander Salza! We will be arriving at Frieza's ship. Lord Cooler has asked you to join him in his meeting with Frieza." Salza replied with his back facing the crewman. "Excellent! I will prepare for departure right away." The ship quickly exits hyperspace. Salza makes his way to the docking bay where he sees Cooler in his hover chair.

The docking bay door opens and a space bridge is formed between the two ships. Around the bridge is a funnel of energy to protect anyone passing through from the vacuum of space. Cooler begins traveling through the bridge via hover chair. Salza walks next to him. During the short walk Cooler says "Salza, let's keep my wish of immortality between us. If Frieza, Father, and Frost find out. It could prevent them from helping us."

Salza replied "As you wish my lord." They cross the bridge entering the docking bay of Sorbet' ship. (Or now Frieza's ship) Sorbet is there to greet them saying "Welcome aboard lord Cooler. Follow me to the command deck. We have almost fully restored Frieza." Cooler smiled replying "Good, lead the way Sorbet." Cooler and Salza follow him through the ship. Many of crewman bow as Cooler hovers by. They eventually come to the command deck where Frieza's is being held in a life support pod filled with green liquid.

Sorbet notices King Cold as they enter the room. Sorbet kneels before him saying "Lord King Cold, I have brought Cooler just as you have asked." King Cold replied "Thank you Sorbet. My eldest son Cooler. It's been a few decades since Frieza and I have seen you." Cooler quickly replies "That's because you were always closer to Frieza then me. He was always the favorite one." King Cold replied "Easy now my dear son. I simply wanted to make sure Frieza doesn't get out of control."

Cooler replied "Whatever, update me on his status." Sorbet replied "Frieza has been fully regenerated my lord. We are draining his chamber now." Frost walks in the room. The green liquid flows through the floor rapidly getting everyone's feet wet. Cooler looks at Frost saying in his mind. "Late as usual." Frieza steps out of the pod in his first form. Sorbet quickly says "Easy my lord. The stasis effects will wear off shortly."

Frieza opens his eyes looking at Sorbet. There is an awkward moment of silence where Frieza looks at his hands. He then says "I've been completely restored." Sorbet replied "Yes, my lord. It was at Lord Cooler's request. We used the earth's dragon balls to restore your life. Then we used our finest technology to fully regenerate your body back to its original state. You are now completely organic with no mechanical parts."

Frieza replied "Yes, I see, I don't recognize you. Were you part of my army?" Sorbet replied "Yes my lord. I am Sorbet. I was one of your commanders for many years. Though we have been at a loss since your death. We just now received the technology necessary to bring you back." Sorbet turns putting his hand out behind him as a way of introducing someone. He points toward Tagoma continuing with his reply "This is my assistant Tagoma. We have been loyal followers of you for a while rivaling Zarbon and Dodoria at their peaks."

Frieza looks at His father and brother saying "I see the entire family is here." Cooler replied "Yes, we have come to seek revenge on these saiyans. Even Frost has decided to join us." Frost stepped forward replying "Yes, I despise you all but this is bigger than us." Frieza replied "All those years I spent in hell. Those saiyans will pay in blood for what they did to me!" Tagoma replied "My lord, do you think we should focus on other parts of the universe? These saiyan's are dangerous."

Frieza turned to Tagoma replying "You talk as if I should be afraid of them." Sorbet replied "Tagoma has a point my lord. We have been researching the saiyans for quite some time. That saiyan Goku has improved a lot. He has defeated many opponents since your absence. Even that of the great Majin Buu." Frieza replied with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean that evil creation of the wizard Bibidi? That Majin Buu?" Sorbet replied "Yes my lord. That saiyan Goku is a fierce opponent." Frieza looked at King Cold saying "Father, I remember you warning me of two beings I must avoid at all costs. Beerus the destroyer and Majin Buu. Perhaps I underestimated these saiyans." Sorbet replied "Yes my lord. We are positive that the only saiyans left on earth are Goku and Vegeta. As for the one who took your life. There doesn't seem to be any signs of him. It's possible he disappeared to some backwards world (meaning an alternate timeline) or maybe even died. If we engage the saiyans now. I'm pretty sure that we would all lose our lives."

Cooler replied "I want all of the data that you have on these saiyans." Sorbet replied "Of course my lord." Sorbet walks over to a computer console and turns it on. Images and video footage of the saiyans begin playing. While watching the screen Cooler quickly shouts "Wait! Go back!" Sorbet reels back the footage. Cooler shouts "There! Stop!" Sorbet pauses the video on an image of Goku face in base form. Frieza says "What is it Cooler?"

Cooler replied "I've seen that saiyan before. He looks familiar. Wait! I remember now! It was when you blew up planet Vegeta. Salza caught a saiyan space pod leaving." Frieza replied "Are you saying you let him go?" Cooler replied "Yes, I was upset with your arrogant behavior and thought you should clean up your own mess. I didn't figure he would be any threat."

Frieza replied "It doesn't matter. Normally it would be foolish to take them on now. However, If I unlocked my true potential. I could erase them all in the blink of an eye!" Cooler replied "You're talking about the true power that all of us share?" Frieza replied "Yes, none of us have trained a day in our lives because there was never a need for it. I'm sure if we all trained. We could achieve our true power in about four months. But let's get one thing clear. No one is to lay a hand Goku. I don't care about the others. Goku is mine!"

Cooler replied "Hahahahaha! Yes! I can see it now! No one fucks with the Frieza family and lives to tell about it! Salza!" Salza quickly replied "Yes my lord?" Cooler replied "Prepare the training chamber aboard my ship. I have a busy schedule for the next four months." Salza replied "As you wish lord Cooler." Frieza looked at Cooler saying "Father and I will train in chamber this ship." Cooler replied "Very well then. I will take Frost."

Cooler, Frost, and Salza use the space bridge once more the cross back over to Cooler's ship. Frost says as they enter "Let's get one thing straight. This is a one time deal. I am only doing this out of respect for our family." Cooler replied "You have made your point clear Frost. Now come! We have some training to do. Emperor Frost and Cooler enter what looks like a room similar to the hyperbolic time chamber. Though time does not slow down. Over this span of four months.

The Z-Fighters enjoy their time of peace. Goku and Vegeta continue their training on the pyramid planet that Beerus and Whis call home. While they have done a lot of sparring. Whis has set up a list of tasks for Goku and Vegeta to do. This is so they can learn to work together. Goku and Vegeta notice a pair of metal boxes on the ground with what looks like a place to insert their arms. Goku asks "What are we doing now Whis?"

Whis replied "This is a test of strength and determination. The rules are simple. Each of you have to place your arms inside clamps of the boxes. You must lift them and carry them to the other side without putting them down. Oh and the platforms behind you will start disappearing slowly so you have a limited time." Vegeta replied "What a waste of my time! This is child's play!" Whis replied "I wouldn't take it so lightly Vegeta. Each one of these boxes weights over three hundred tons."

Goku replied "What! Three hundred tons! That's heavy!" Whis replied "You would be correct Goku. It weights three times as much as the Z-Sword that Gohan and Eighteen used on the kai planet." Goku replied "Well I like a good challenge but I'm not understanding how this will make us stronger." Whis replied "It's not entirely about getting stronger. Do you know why I chose to send Gohan and Eighteen back to earth?"

Goku replied "Well no Mr. Whis. I thought it's because we needed more training." Whis replied "It wasn't because you were considered weaker. You and Vegeta have enough potential to be stronger then lord Beerus and myself. I chose to keep both of you here so you could work together. If you and Vegeta could learn to get along. People like Lord Beerus and I wouldn't be able to take you out." Goku replied "Oh! So is that why you stopped our fight?"

Whis replied "Now your getting it. Both of you misunderstood what I meant by training. It wasn't only to get stronger. But it was also to learn team work. Gohan and Eighteen did not need this part of our training. You and Vegeta have had some issues to work out for quite some time now. So this part of your training is to use teamwork. Now lets begin." Whis flies to the center of the path to watch their progress. Goku and Vegeta both insert their arms into the clamps.

They each lift the metal boxes about a foot off the ground. Goku says in a straining voice. "Man, he wasn't kidding. This thing is heavy!" Whis shouts "Begin!" Goku and Vegeta start walking forward quickly while being hunched over. They have to get across quickly because Whis is making the platforms behind them disappear. Each platform is a rectangular shaped. Vegeta gets a head of Goku a little ways. The platforms start to disappear quicker.

Vegeta manages to make it to the end and the clamps release his arms. But right as Goku is about to reach the end the platform beneath him disappears and he begins to fall. Vegeta quickly grabs Goku before he falls. However it's extremely hard to pull him up because of his weight and that of the metal box. Whis sees this and flies closer saying "Oh! Now what are you going to do? The only way to get out of this is to help each other."

Vegeta grunted "So be it! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta powers up to the beyond god state. Goku also shouts "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Powering up to his beyond god state as well. With their combined power the weight becomes much lighter and Vegeta is able to pull Goku up to the ground and back to safety. The clamps release freeing Goku. Both of them lay on their back. They power down and start panting due to extreme fatigue and soreness.

Whis descends to ground level standing over them saying "There you see. When both of you work together you can accomplish anything." Goku replied out of breath "Thanks….Mr...Whis...but..I think we need some rest now." Whis replied "Oh, this is only part one of your training. Next I ask you to change the bed sheets in Lord Beerus room." Goku replied "What?" Whis replied "Here, this will help."

Whis bends down handing them each a senzu bean. Goku and Vegeta both ate a bean and quickly regain their strength. Goku stands up with his arms above his head shouting "AHH! Good as new! But how did you and Beerus know about senzu beans? I thought only Korin and Yajirobe were the ones behind them." Whis replied "Beerus and I are gods. We know just about everything in this universe. The senzu beans are no exception. It is exclusive to them. However it is a simple recipe to make." Goku replied "I see, so you want us to change the sheets in lord Beerus room? Gosh, I've never really been very good at housework. That was always something Chi Chi would do."

Whis replied "Well there is a first time for everything. Just make sure you don't wake Beerus. He is usually in a bad mood when he is awakened. You must simply change his sheets without waking him." Vegeta replied in an annoyed voice "What a waste of time. We are warriors not house maids." Whis replied "And that is exactly your flaw Vegeta. This is to teach you both how to work together. Even in a simple task. In the heat of battle you won't always have the time to think."

Whis walks them to a door leading into the center of the entire place. Inside the room is filled with round floating spheres. Inside each of these spheres is an hour glass. They act as sort of alarm when touched. Goku and Vegeta notice Beerus laying on a bed sound asleep in the center of the room. They fly closer to get a good look. Using a very low voice because they do not want to wake him. Goku says "Wow! For a god of destruction he sure looks pretty harmless."

Vegeta replied " Great! How are we supposed to change the sheets when he is laying on it?" Goku replied "I know!" Goku pulls out some keys from his pocket. Vegeta replied "Keys? Have you lost your mind?" Goku replied "Hahaha, well he's a cat right? I wonder if he has the same traits as a domestic house cat." Goku starts jiggling the keys right above Beerus. The sound of them makes Beerus begin to have a dream. He puts his paws up in an attempt to move towards the sound of the keys.

He begins to float upwards slowly in this process. Vegeta replied "What! I can't believe this is actually working. Perhaps I should use mine as well." Vegeta joins Goku by getting next to him and he pulls out his keys. He starts jiggling them as well. Goku noticed this saying "Vegeta, I never knew you were the type of guy to carry keys." Vegeta replied "To be honest I'm not. I drove Bulma and Trunks to the park one day and ever since she's had some type of fetish with me driving her around."

Goku replied "Really? Chi Chi likes it when I drive her around as well." Beerus continues to float upwards. Vegeta quickly says "There! Keep it up Kakarot. He is almost high enough that I can change the sheets." Vegeta begins to get under Beerus in an attempt to swap out the sheets. Beerus re-positioned himself and started to float downwards. Goku kept jiggling the keys but it didn't appear to work. Beerus lands on Vegeta's arms causing him to be stuck. Vegeta looks at Goku with an angry face. "Kakarot! Get me out of here! I didn't have time to swap them before he came back down."

Goku replied "Great! How am I gonna get you out. Goku descends downwards slowly next to Vegeta. He places his hands on Vegeta arms saying "Ok, now lets see if we…." Goku's words are interrupted when Beerus shifts his position again. This time his tail smacks into Goku. This sends him flying out of the building. Vegeta yells "Kakarot!" Whis sees a small explosion happen on the wall outside. Goku's body comes flying out. Whis smiles saying to himself "Well it appears they are learning the hard way."

Goku quickly flies back inside. Vegeta is still stuck. Goku lands next to Vegeta once more and tries to pull his arms out from beneath Beerus. Goku has a smile on his face saying "Oh good, he didn't wake up from that. He sleeps like I do haha." Vegeta replied "Thank goodness I was worried there for a minute." Suddenly Beerus shifts positions again rolling to different sides of the bed. Beerus tail smacks Vegeta causing him to fly fast into one of the hourglass spheres. Goku has a look of panic on his face as he knows that just touching one of these cause a huge explosion.

Goku acts quickly by catching Vegeta and sitting him down in front of Beerus bed. Goku shouts "Hold on Vegeta. I'll be right back!" Goku places his hand on the sphere and uses his instant transmission to transport it outside. He appears next to Whis saying "Here Mr. Whis! Hold on to this for us!" Goku teleports back via instant transmission. The sphere glows a yellow color and explodes in Whises face. This of course does no damage to him. But Whis did consider it a little rude as he says to himself. "Well that Goku is full of surprises."

Back in the bedroom of Beerus. Goku says to Vegeta "Woah, that was close." Vegeta replied "Yes and he is still asleep. But now how are we going to do this?" Goku replies "I know!" Goku places his hands on Beerus in an attempt to lift him up without waking him. Beerus shift his position once again wrapping his body around him. Goku slowly forces Beerus upwards by flying. Vegeta shouts "Good now hold him there Kakarot!"

Vegeta acts fast and quickly changes the sheets. Goku looks down with a happy look his face saying "Yes! We did it!" Vegeta replied "There is only one problem. How the hell are you going to free yourself?" Goku replied "Oh I guess I never really thought about that." Goku forces Beerus back down on the bed. Beerus shifts his position one last time releasing Goku. They leave the room through the same door they came in. Back on earth some wonderful things have happened.

Videl finally gave birth to a baby girl who Gohan decided to name Pan. She is the first female saiyan to be conceived into the family. Though she is part human as well. Gohan is at last a father. He still awaits for his father to return and meet his granddaughter. (You could argue Eighteen however she was not born or originally created with saiyan dna by Dr. Gero)

Goku and Vegeta listen to Whis for the last part of their training. He brings them another door. Before opening he turns around looking at Goku and Vegeta. Goku says "So what's our next lesson Mr. Whis?" Whis replied "It's on the other side of this door." Vegeta still has an annoyed look on his face. Whis notices this saying "What's wrong Vegeta? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Vegeta replied "What? Do you want us the clean the bathrooms now?"

Whis replied "Always negative Vegeta. Let me ask. Have you ever seen the movie The Karate Kid?" Vegeta replied "I do not have time for movies. Training is all that matters to me!" Whis replied "Well excuse me Vegeta. I was simple saying in the movie the kid wanted to learn martial arts. The old man who was the teacher told him to paint his house. The kid didn't understand why or how painting could have anything to do with any type of martial arts. The reason why he told the kid to paint is because it would make his hands stronger. In other words. It was to prepare him to be in fighting shape. You should really see it sometime. It is one of Lord Beerus and I favorite movies."

Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there looking to be annoyed. Whis says "Now the two of you are going to do something similar. Except instead of strengthening your bodies. You're going to learn to control your ki to almost a perfect degree." Whis opens the door. They walk into a room filled with fog. It looks very similar to the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku says "So what do we do in here?"

Whis replied "It's simple, all you have to do is survive in here for one month." Goku replied "What?" Whis replied "Yes, when you enter the fog. You will not be able to move if even the slightest bit of ki leaves your body." Whis began to exit the room through the one and only door. Goku quickly shouts "Wait! Are you really going to leave us in here for a month?" Whis replied "Of course, this will determine if have what it takes to be a god. I'll have you know Lord Beerus spent a whole year in this place."

Goku replied "Wow! A whole year?" Whis replied "Yes, Lord Beerus was not born with his god like powers. He had to pass many test and earn his way to being The God of Destruction." Goku replied "What about food and water?" Whis replied "There is a fountain in the center of this room. It is made to refresh your body. Meaning that it has the same properties of those senzu beans you always use. It also give your body nourishment. So you will not need food. I will be back in one month to check on you. Hopefully you will both still be alive."

Whis closes and locks the door. Goku looks at Vegeta saying "Well we better get started. Listen Vegeta, if we are going to spend a month in this place then we really need to work together." Vegeta doesn't reply he just stares at his hands realizing that Whis is right about this room. During this time the Frieza family as been doing some intense training of their own. Salza can hear the sounds coming from inside Cooler's training room. Salza proceeds to the cafeteria.

He notices his newly revised Ginyu Force (Or now the Frieza Force) sitting at a table enjoying a meal. He grabs a tray of food and sits down next to them. Neilz says "So Salza, fill us in. Did you get a look at Cooler's new powers yet?" Salza replied "No, but I don't think there is any cause for concern. Those saiyans will be begging Lord Cooler for their lives." Salza looks at Jeice. Noticing that his hand is shaking from fear. Salza says "What is Jeice? Is something bothering you?"

Jeice replied "Yeah, that Goku guy. I remember fighting him on Namek. Man was he one bad dude. I don't know if taking him on is such a good idea." Salza replied "Oh cmon. Don't tell me you're afraid of this Goku? Lord Cooler will handle everything." Jeice replied "I don't know about that. Do you really think we can win?" Salza slammed his tray down and stood over Jeice replying angry "How dare you doubt Lord Cooler! Fool! Maybe we wasted our time bringing you back!"

Jeice replied "I'm sorry captain Salza. Just I have seen what Goku is capable of. He had Captain Ginyu shaking in his boots. As for the other three. I have no idea." Dore replied "You shouldn't worry too much. There is nothing Lord Cooler can't handle." Salza emptied the waste on his tray into the nearby trash can and placed the compartment above it. As he leaves the room he says with his back turned to the table. "I have served Lord Cooler for many years. Earth will soon be at his mercy."

Jeice stands up saying in his mind "I hope for all of our sakes. He is right." Recoome replied "Hey! I'm actually kinda looking forward to this. I can get some serious payback." Burter replied "Yeah, that guy is dead meat! I can't wait to see the look on Goku's face when he sees us." Guldo replied "I don't care about Goku. I just want Vegeta. He will pay for what he did to me. I would have killed that kid and the bald guy if he hadn't have interfered. How I can't wait to get another chance at Vegeta!"

So after a few months of intense training. The time has finally come for the Frieza family to get their revenge. But unknown to all of them The Space Patrol man known as Jaco has detected Frieza's ship. (Jaco is the space patrol man for this universe. Bulma has hired him for detecting danger that might come to earth.) Jaco has a device in his ship that can detect where the dragon balls were last used. He lands his ship at the location of where Sorbet summoned Shenron. He quickly investigates the area.

He walks over to the exact location of where Shenron was released from the dragon balls. He says to himself. "Hmm….The ground has been recently distributed here. I don't recall Bulma or anyone else using the dragon balls." Jaco hears a voice just behind some rocks. He walks over to investigate when he finds Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai all tied up with some type of yellow energy rings around them.

Jaco says "Hey, your Emperor Pilaf. What are you doing out here?" Pilaf is hardly able to talk. He replies in a very soft voice "Help...us...please." Jaco replied "Oh, I see, these rings around you is some type of paralyzing device. I use these when placing someone under arrest. Hold on! I'll free you guys in just a sec!" Jaco pulls out a remote control from his utility belt saying "Now if I just change the frequency I should be able to deactivate this."

Jaco adjust the knob on his remote until it reads the correct frequency. It starts making a beeping noise. He quickly says "Ah! There we go!" He points the remote at the center device. It makes an unlock noise. The yellow bars disappear and the device falls to the ground freeing Pilaf's gang. Jaco picks up the device and examines it closely. He says "Aw! This is state of the art tech. Who did this to you guys?"

Pilaf's gang eventually come to their senses. Shaking off the stasis affect of their imprisonment. Pilaf replies "Some strange guy used us to summon Shenron for him. Mai also replied "Yes, he looked weird and he had a taller guy with him. They trick us!" Shu also replied "Yeah! They used the dragon balls to bring some guy named Frieza back to life." Jaco replied "What? Frieza!" Pilaf replied "Yeah that's right! That no good double crossing! I'd like to get my hands on him."

Jaco quickly replied "This guy, what did he look like?" Jaco hands Pilaf a sketch book saying "Here draw me a picture of what he looks like." After a few minutes Pilaf holds up his drawing. Jaco has a very shocked look on his face saying "No..It can't be him." He pulls out a scanning device of some sort. He scans the picture. Jaco immediately says "Sorbet! I knew it!" Pilaf replies "Who is he?"

Jaco replied "He's a convicted felon! The space patrol organization has been looking for him for years. And if he's brought Frieza back then that's really bad new! I've got to get this to Bulma before it's too late!" Jaco quickly climbs aboard his ship and flies directly to Capsule Corporation. With his ship it only takes him a few minutes to get there. He lands in a grassy field right outside of Capsule Corp.

He quickly runs inside. Unknown to Jaco. A frog (Or should I say Captain Ginyu) jumps aboard his ship. Jaco has run into some trouble inside. He argues with the lady working at the customer service desk. This begins to frustrate him when out of the corner of his eye he sees Dr. Brief making his way up an escalator. Jaco quickly shouts "Dr. Brief!" Dr. Brief replies "Oh, it's you Jaco. What is it? Come to collect your paycheck for this week?" Jaco replies "No, I need to talk to Bulma right away! It's urgent!" Dr. Brief replied "Well come with me. She is out back by the pond."

Jaco quickly follows him. Bulma is outside supervising Goten and Trunks while they spar with each other. She hears a voice from behind her "Bulma!" Bulma says "Jaco? What are you doing here?" Jaco quickly catches his breath replying "Listen! Earth is in grave danger!" Trunk and Goten overhear this and stop fighting. They descend down to the ground so they can listen to Jaco. Bulma replies "Danger from what?"

Jaco replied "Frieza! He's back! He's coming to earth with a thousand soldiers!" Bulma replied "Frieza? The one we fought on Namek? That Frieza?" Jaco replied "Yes! We need to tell the others as quickly as possible!" Bulma replied "But wait! How can Frieza be back? He was destroyed by Trunks." Jaco replied "A wanted felon named Sorbet used the Dragon Balls to revive him. It was about four months ago."

Bulma replied "Yeah, I remember now. So that would explain why the sky turned dark that day. I thought maybe it was in eclipse or something." Jaco replied "Hurry tell the others! Frieza will be arriving within the hour!" Bulma quickly runs inside Capsule Corp. The other Z-Fighters are busy with their daily lives. Krillin now works as a police officer. He is in the middle of stopping two man who just robbed a bank. He is about to take them in when he receives a phone call.

Krillin answers "Hello? Oh Hi Bulma. I'm in the middle of a bust. What's up? What? Frieza? Ok, I'll be right there." Krillin arrives home to inform his wife of what is going on. Eighteen says "What? Frieza is back? Goku and Vegeta are still training with Whis." Krillin replied "Yeah, Bulma is trying to get ahold of Whis as we speak. I just hope we can hold out long enough until they arrive."

Eighteen replied "I don't see why we have to wait for them. Gohan and I are more than capable of dealing with Frieza. Let me give you a haircut before we go." Krillin replied "Ah! The old classic look! I like the way you think babe!" Yamcha is over at their house visiting with oolong. (For those who may not know. Oolong is the pig that always hangs out with Master Roshi and the others.)

Eighteen gives Krillin a haircut making him bald like he used to be. They step out of their house. Yamcha says before they leave "Hey Krillin, I'll watch over Marron while you two go off to fight Frieza." Krillin flies on ahead. Eighteen looks back at Yamcha replying "If anything happens to Marron. It will cost you your life." Yamcha replies in a mildly afraid voice "Umm...Yeah...sure I'll make sure she's safe."

Eighteen flies off to the battlefield. Gohan gets word from Chi Chi of what's going on. Gohan quickly makes his way to the battlefield as well. Frieza's and Cooler's ship land on earth close to the same place where the dragonballs were used. Frieza's men start flying out of the ship. Krillin and Eighteen are the first ones to arrive. Followed by Goten and Trunks, Piccolo, Master Roshi, and Tien, and Buu. Frieza comes out of his ship.

His men make an opening for him to get to the front of the pack. Jaco finally arrives in his ship. He quickly climbs out saying "Hey, sorry I'm late guys. I came to help." Krillin replied "Hey! Your that space cop that Bulma is always talking about." Jaco replied "The one and only." Krillin replied "Well the more help we can get the better." Frog Ginyu jumps out of Jaco's ship.

He writes something in the dirt. Frieza observes the Z-Fighters. He starts laughing saying "Hahahahaha! So this is all you have to defend earth. How pathetic! I was expecting more of a challenge." Bulma replied shouting "You'll get one Frieza! When Goku gets here he will show you!" Frieza replied "Yes, where is Goku? I was so looking forward to meeting him today."

Bulma replied "You just wait! He will be here soon enough and as strong as Goku has gotten. You don't stand a chance!" Frieza replied "Hahahahaha! That fool Goku has no idea what's coming to him. I would have put my revenge on hold if I would have known he wouldn't be here right away." Krillin replied "What? You would actually wait for him to arrive?"

Frieza replied "Of course, I would hate to kill all his friends without him being here to witness it. So I'll tell you what. How about you all take on my men until Goku gets here. I wouldn't want to ruin all the fun they have in store for you. My assistant Sorbet has informed me that the son of Goku and the Android are your two strongest fighters. How about they sit this fight out until Goku arrives? Then I will kill you all at once!"

Gohan smiled "Ok Frieza, if that's how you want to play it. Gohan agreed he would not interfere. Krillin says to Eighteen "Why don't you sit this one out as well. Their is no need for you to fight. We got it under control." Eighteen replied "Ok, but don't you go dying on me." Gohan also replied "Yeah, if it gets to be too much for you then we will step in." Frieza says in his mind "Excellent! They're taking the bait. I knew these saiyans couldn't pass up the opportunity for a good fight. After all, its in their blood."

Sorbet came out of the ship asking Frieza "Should we proceed with phase two of the plan?" Frieza replied "Yes Sorbet. Go ahead." Frieza looked back at the Z-Fighters saying "Now, I have something special for all of you. Allow me to introduce you to my new elite team The Frieza Force." The old Ginyu Force followed by Salza proceed out of the ship and land in front of the Z-Fighters. Sorbet and Tagoma join them. The Frieza Force begins doing their fighting poses.

Krillin says "No, it can't be! The Ginyu Force? But how?" "Recoome replies "Hahahaha! Hi! I remember that bald guy on Namek. Oh I bet his head will roll twice as far this time." Frieza replied "Patience Recoome. You will get your turn. First lets see how they do against a thousand soldiers!" Sorbet shouts "ATTACK!" The soldiers fly full force at Z-Fighters. This may seem like it would be easy to them now that everyone has improved. However one thousand men would be tough for any of the weaker fighters.

Each of them split up and take on multiple groups of soldiers at once. Krillin and Jaco team up to take out a large number of them. Eventually Krillin is overwhelmed as he has to flee to save himself. The men follow him to a rock formation. Krillin shouts "Destructo Disk!" he cuts off a large portion a nearby cliff. It comes crashing down on the them taking out a lot of them. Tien did a lot of fighting himself. He gets a large number of them to follow him into a cave. This is where he shouts "Tri-beam Ha!"

With only one way in or out of the cave. This beam covered the entire entrance. Taking out yet another large number of them. Roshi had his hands full. In his max power form he used a lot Kamehameha's. Yet again taking out another good portion of them. Jaco uses his blaster that he carries with him to take out his portion. Buu however had a much easier time. He simply used his candy beam to turn a good number of them into into delicious food. Now Buu taking a break and enjoying some candy.

Piccolo took out his fair share of soldiers with his rapid fire technique. Goten and Trunk decide to do a fusion to become Gotenks. There is no need to go super saiyan at this point. So Gotenks remains in base form. He shouts "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Producing many ghost from his mouth. They fly at the soldiers. Making a giant explosion in midair.

After all these attacks. Frieza's army is pretty much crippled. Gohan says "Hey Frieza! What's wrong? You don't seem a bit worried that your army is gone!" Frieza replied "That's for me to know and you to find out. You have no idea what I have in store for all of you." Guldo step forward asking Frieza "Lord Frieza. Can I pretty please go next? I really want to get that bald guy."

Frieza replies "Sure have your fun. This way I can have something to watch until Goku gets here." Guldo replies "Hahahaha! Time for some payback." Krillin steps forward. He looked back at the others saying "It's ok guys. I got this one." Piccolo replied "Krillin are you sure?" Krillin replied "Yes I'm sure. This Guldo guy isn't much to worry about. The only thing I have to watch for is his ability to freeze time." Gohan replied "I remember now. Yeah he does have the ability to stop time."

Salza says "Oh, this should be interesting to watch." Krillin starts to power up. Guldo just keeps laughing. Gohan says in his mind. "Wow, I can feel Krillin's power has gone up a lot. I guess training with Eighteen has really paid off for him." Krillin is now surrounded by a white aura. He shouts "Ok let's do this! Kamehameha!" Guldo shouts "TIME FREEZE!" Time stops just before the beam hits him. He opens his eye and freaks out. He is literally just a few inches from it.

(Note: For those who don't know. Guldo has to hold his breath in order for his time freeze technique to work. When he runs out of air. Time returns to normal.) He says in his mind " Oh man! I really should have thought this through more. Ha! I know! I'll get right behind him. He won't know what hit him!" Guldo quickly runs behind Krillin. It is a good distance before he gets there. Guldo panics saying "Oh no! I...can't...hold...my breath….any...long….ahh!"

Guldo exhales deeply. Time returns to normal. Krillin's attack hits Frieza's ship. Making a big hole all the way through it. The beam explodes in the air. Frieza gets angry shouting "Guldo you idiot! Look at what you did to my ship! You better finish that bald guy or else!" Guldo replied scared "Oh! I'm sorry lord Frieza! He's dead I promise!" Guldo begins to use his mind bind attack. Krillin however has seen this attack before.

He quickly appeared next to Guldo and gave him a kick to the side of his head. Krillin appears in his flight path and puts his hands together. He gives Guldo a strong punch to his back. He flies straight down hitting the ground hard making a large crater. Krillin shouts "Ok! Now let's finish this! Ka...me….ha….me..HA!" He fires it straight down at him. Guldo screams "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground explodes making an even bigger crater. Once the smoke clears Guldo's body was motionless covered in dirt. Krillin descends to ground level. Bulma says in amazement "Wow Krillin! You really have improved! I guess Eighteen really has been training you hard!" Krillin replied "Yeah! I feel great! This is the highest my power has been in a while." Guldo started to move slowly out of the crater and crawls toward Frieza. Frieza jumped out off his hover chair.

Guldo grabs Frieza's ankles as a way of apologizing saying "For..forgive..lord...Frieza." This annoyed Frieza as he replies "Guldo you pathetic worm! You couldn't even beat their weakest fighter. Get out of my sight!" Frieza kicks him into the rock formation in front of them. Then shoots one of his eye beams killing and disintegrating Guldo. The Z-Fighters were stunned. Frieza turned and looked at the remaining members of his team with an angry look on his face saying "Let that be a warning to any who fail me."

The Frieza force began to shake with fear. Krillin looks back at Bulma saying "Hey Bulma! Did you send a message to Whis so he can bring Goku and Vegeta here?" Bulma replied "Yes, I even laid out his favorite dish and everything. Still no response!" Krillin replied "Damn! I hope he gets here soon." (Note: Since the planet that Goku and Vegeta are training on doesn't really have a name. We will call it Planet Beerus. Also the room Goku and Vegeta stayed in will be called The God Chamber)

While the battle takes place on earth. Goku and Vegeta are having a battle of their own. Now that they have learned to control their ki almost perfectly. Their next test is to see how well they can both do against Whis. They double team Whis. (Note: They are in the Beyond God State) They attack him rapidly. But neither of them are able to land a hit. After a while Vegeta gets fed up "Just let me have him Kakarot! I don't need your help to beat him!" Said Vegeta

He charges at Whis. Goku quickly shouts "Wait Vegeta!" He doesn't listen of course. Vegeta begins his assault rapidly punching and kicking Whis. Yet again he is unable to land a single blow. Whis quickly knocks Vegeta out with a chop to the back of his neck. He sits Vegeta down in a grassy area. Goku does the same as Vegeta. He gives Whis everything he has and more. But it's not enough. He doesn't land a single hit. Whis grabs Goku by his neck and throws him downwards into a small lake.

Goku quickly swims to the surface and sticks his head above the water. Whis lends his hand out to Goku saying "I think you both have had enough. You can take a break for the rest of the day." Vegeta regains consciousness. Whis helps Goku out of the water. Handing him a towel at the same time. As Goku dries himself off he says "Wow Whis! You are one tough guy! Vegeta and I have been training so hard for the past few months but we still couldn't land a hit."

Whis replied "That is because neither of you possess the necessary speed." The three of them walk down a flight of stairs as Whis continues to his speech. "You both have actually come a long way. Now if only you two could learn to get along. You could stronger then Lord Beerus and myself. Not only that. But you could have your names known throughout the universe such as Beerus and myself are." They get to the bottom of the steps and back to the main area. Beerus has finally woken up.

He approaches them in his pajamas. Whis says "Oh Lord Beerus. You're awake." Beerus sneezes, releasing a small ki blast that hits one of the moon's destroying it." Goku replied "Woah! Talk about a sneeze! But I thought Vegeta and I destroyed those moons during our fight. Whis replied "You did. I used my ability to turn back time. There was one time Beerus caused a black-hole. I had to use my powers to reverse time before we were sucked into it."

Goku replied "Sounds like you could save an entire universe with that thing." Beerus joins them saying "Whis I'm in the mood for some good food. What have you brought me from earth?" Whis pulls out a box replying "I think you will like this. I believe the earthlings call it Pizza." Beerus opens the box and eats a slice. He shouts "Delicious! I must have more!"

Whis replied "Well I brought plenty." The Oracle Fish comes quickly to talk to Whis. (Note: The Oracle Fish is the fish that Whis uses to communicate throughout the universe. In this case. When Bulma tried to contact Whis. The fish says "Master Whis. You have a message." Whis replies "I'm quite busy right now. What is it?" The fish replies "It's an urgent message from Bulma." Whis replied "Really? Perhaps she is checking on the progress of Vegeta. Go ahead and connect me to Bulma."

The Oracle Fish opens up a telepathic link to her. Much like King Kai does. Whis says "Hello Bulma Oh, I see she brought me a treat. How nice." Bulma's face has a look of anger because he took so long to reply. Bulma shouts "Whis! What the hell took so long?" Whis replied "Now calm down Bulma. I forgot to check my messages." Bulma replied "Is Goku and Vegeta their with you?" Whis replied "Why yes they are." Bulma replied "Well tell them to come here asap! Frieza has come back for revenge. We need their help!"

Vegeta overhears this replying "What Frieza? That's impossible! Damn woman must be losing her mind." Bulma replied angry. "I heard that Vegeta! Now get your asses here before it's too late!" Goku replied "If Frieza really has come back then we need to check this out. The only problem is. I can't sense anyone on earth to use my instant transmission. It's to far away. Whis replied "I think I have a fix for that." Whis speaks to Bulma again."

Bulma could you tell everyone at the battlefield to raise their power to max. Goku needs a clear signal to get back to earth." Krillin replied "We hear it. Let's do it guys!" Everyone powers up to full." Goku puts his fingers to his head. After a few moments of silence he says "Ahh! There we go! Come on Vegeta! Let's Go!" Vegeta grabs Goku's arm. They travel via instant transmission back to earth appearing in front of Frieza. With a very happy look on his face Frieza says "Ah Goku! At last you are finally here."

Goku replied "I don't know how you got back. But I'll say it once. Get off this planet!" Frieza replied "Hahahahahahaha! My how you've changed. We have so much to catch up on Goku. Don't worry, I plan to tell you everything before I kill you." Frieza looks at Sorbet saying "Proceed with phase two." Sorbet has a big smile on his face replying "My pleasure Lord Frieza." Frieza continues with his reply. "Now you see. That is my assistant Sorbet. He used the dragon-balls to restore my life."

Goku replied "What? The dragon balls? I should have known." Frieza replied "I have waited a long time for this. You will pay for all my suffering in hell." Goku replied "Yeah I've heard some stories from King Yemma. He wanted to give you the highest punishment possible for your evil deeds. You had it coming to you Frieza. You were going to endanger the lives of all the people on earth. That's why Trunks took your life."

Frieza replied "You have no idea what it was like there. I stayed trapped in a cocoon like a damn christmas tree ornament. Surrounded by fairies and teddy bears dancing among each other. You can't imagine what that would do to someone's mind." Goku replied "You brought it all on yourself Frieza!" Frieza replied "That's just the kind of talk I would expect. But you see. I came back because the thought of existing in the same universe as you sickens me. I wont rest until you are dead!"

The top of Frieza's ship opens. Sorbet returns with Cooler, King Cold, and Emperor Frost. Goku says "What? There is four of you now?" Frieza replied "Hahahahaha! Allow me to introduce you to my family. My brother Cooler. My father King Cold and my dearest cousin Frost." Krillin replied "Oh man! He brought his whole family!" Frieza replied "That's right! I brought the whole family this time. And now you're all going to pay!"

Salza replied "Lord Frieza! With your permission. We the Frieza Force would like to take care of this Goku guy for you." Neilz replied "Yeah! I wanna get the guy who killed Frieza!" Salza replied "Yes! This would be a huge kill for us." Frieza replied "Your loyalty pleases me greatly. I can see why Cooler likes you so much. Very well. Have fun boys." Neliz shouted "Let's get em!" Jeice shouted "Wait!" Salza stopped but the others continued attacking.

Goku quickly care of them all deliver a single blow to all of them one by one. The Frieza Force was quickly reduced to only two members now. Goku says "Let that be your last warning. Get off this planet!" Jeice started to shake with fear replying "Oh man! This is why Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta! That Goku is one bad dude!" Jeice turns to Frieza continuing with his reply "I'm sorry Frieza. But I quit! I know when I'm outclassed!"

Jeice quickly powers up and flies away in a retreating way. Cooler quickly cuts in front of him grabbing his neck and begins to choke him. He pleads "Lord...Cooler...I'm...sorry...please." Cooler crushes his throat killing him. He throws him into the ocean below. Krillin says "Woah! These guys aren't joking! He completely killed his own teammate!" Cooler replied "Hahahahahaha! Let me explain something to you. There are only two kinds of people in this universe. Those who obey the Frieza family and those who do not. And ones who don't usually don't live very long."

Salza replied "Yes, Lord Cooler speaks the truth. Soon you will all be at his mercy." Everyone begins laughing. Tagoma looks down to notice a frog below him. It hops a couple of few next to him and points a drawing in the dirt. Sorbet says "What is it Tagoma?" Tagoma replies "There is some sort of alien language written on the ground." Sorbet replied "What does it say?" Togama replied "It says Change….Now. Change Now?"

A yellow light shoots out from the mouth of Frog Ginyu into Tagoma. Ginyu has used his body change technique to switch bodies with him. Sorbet watched this whole thing happen. "Are you ok Tagoma?" asked Sorbet. Captain Ginyu replied "Yes! Finally I am free from that frog. Oh how long I have waited." Ginyu ascends upwards. He greets Frieza saying "Lord Frieza it is I. Captain Ginyu!" Frieza replied "What? Ginyu? I thought you were dead?"

Ginyu replied "No, I have been trapped in that frog this whole time. I ran into a bit of trouble on Namek. I managed to switch bodies with Goku. But then I soon discovered I didn't know how to use his powers. It was then that I tried to switch with Vegeta. That Goku threw a Frog in front of my attack. My Lord! Allow me to perform my special fighting pose for you!" Ginyu begins dancing. Salza says "That really is Ginyu. I would recognize that pose from anywhere."

Frieza replies "Ginyu, if you value your life I suggest you stop. If you want to make up for lost time. How about you eliminate those pests on the cliff over there. Ginyu replies "Yes! At once my lord!" Ginyu proceeds downwards to face the Z-Fighters. "Ah! I am surprised you are still alive Goku." Says Ginyu. Goku replies "That voice? It really is Ginyu." Vegeta replied "So he's been in that frog this whole time."

Ginyu replied "Goku I thought for sure you would have died from a nasty heart virus." Goku replied "What? How do you know about that?" Ginyu replied "The answer is a simple one. I leave a virus in anyone who I switch bodies with. I knew even if you defeated me. I would still get you in the long run." Goku replied "So that explains it! I thought maybe it was something I catch from being exposed to space or something."

Ginyu replied "I find it odd that you could have found an antidote. Because one does not exist." Goku replied "Yet! Let's just say I had some help and luck was on my side." Ginyu replied "Well you're luck is about to run out!" Piccolo replied "That's it! I've heard enough of this guy. I think it's time to teach this Captain Ginyu a lesson. Piccolo steps forward. Ginyu says "Hahahahahahaha! You want to take on the captain of the Ginyu Force!"

Ginyu punched Piccolo in the check and also knees him in the stomach. Neither of which does anything. It was at this time that Ginyu realized how weak he was. Ginyu backs away saying "What kind of puny body is this?" Piccolo attacked with a strong knee to stomach and an elbow to the back of his neck. Ginyu fell to his knees stunned. Frieza says in his mind "Why and I not surprised." Piccolo says "It's time to get rid of you for good so you can't steal anyone's body again."

Piccolo holds out his hand and fires a big ki blast killing Captain Ginyu once and for all. Frieza says "Well he certainly didn't last very long. It's time we moved on the the main event. The last time you fought me. I made mistakes and you caught me off guard. To ensure that doesn't happen again. I'm going to take my final form from the start." Frieza begins powering up. He transforms straight into his final form. Goku can sense his power. He says in a shocked voice "Holy Crap! He sure has improved a lot!"

Vegeta shouts "Incredible!" Frieza replied "Hahaha! Indeed, my family and I have been training non-stop for the past four months. We waited for the day we would be strong enough to take you on." (Note: King Cold, Cooler, and Frost are already in their final forms) Bulma overheard this replying "That's right. I remember now. It was about four months ago. That must have been when Sorbet wished Frieza back to life."

Salza bowed in front of his master asking "Lord Frieza? Lord Cooler? I ask if I could avenge my friend. Ginyu and I were classmates in the academy together. I would much enjoy destroying this namek for you." Cooler replied "What foolish nonsense. Ginyu isn't worth saving. But if you feel you must then go ahead." Frieza also replied "Yes, I don't mind." Salza replied "Thank you my lords." Beerus and Whis finally showed up on a cliff above. No one could see them.

Beerus was of course eating more pizza. Whis says "Oh my, we have arrived just in time." Beerus replied "Yes, it appears that namek is about to fight the leader of Frieza's new elite fighting team." Whis replied "Yes, Salza I believe his name is." Beerus replied "Salsa?" Whis replied "No Salza, It's amazing that even when you're eating you still think of other foods." Beerus replied "Well a Cat's gotta eat right?" Whis replied "Funny lord Beerus."

Salza stepped forward ready to engage Piccolo. He says "The party is over Namek. You will be nothing more than a memory when I'm done with you!" Piccolo replied "We'll see about that. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Salza replied "You talk tough for a Namek. Let's see what you've got." Piccolo takes off his weighted training clothes off saying "Ah, that's better. Now let's get started."

He starts powering up. The surrounding area begins shaking. Salza's scouter starts going off the scale until it explodes." Piccolo surrounds himself with a white aura. Whis says "My, that Piccolo has very impressive power. Perhaps with the proper training he could become a god as well." Beerus replied "I think you have lost your mind Whis. Nameks are a peaceful species. There is no way any of them could equal the power of a saiyan."

Whis replied "Actually lord Beerus. Piccolo has proven himself to be above a super saiyan. He could very well be the strongest Namek in existence." Beerus replied "Well let's see what he can do." Piccolo finishes his power up phase. Salza smiles and flies directly at him. He punches him in the stomach. Then follows up with a spinning roundhouse kick to his cheek. Piccolo's head moves to the side a bit. But it didn't appear to have done any real damage to him. Salza begins to smile until he realized that Piccolo wasn't damaged.

He says "What? That was a direct hit to your head. You shouldn't be able to move." Piccolo replied "You just don't get it do you? You really should have taken Goku's offer to get off this planet. Now it's too late." Salza replied "That's what you think?" Salza charges at him once more. Piccolo disappears before making contact. He reappears behind Salza and kicks him in the back.

Salza goes flying forward and crashes into a rock formation. Piccolo ascends upwards in the air. He looks down upon Salza in a diagonal direction. Salza is slow to get out of the rubble. He stands up and spits blood from his mouth. Saying in a very angry voice "Your one dead namek!" Salza creates a blade like energy around his right hand. This acts just like a sword.

He flies upwards at Piccolo swinging the sword like a madman. Piccolo dodges every attack. One came so close that it cut some of his clothing. Salza tries another assault with his blade. It was clear he was becoming desperate. Piccolo grabbed Salza's wrist (Just below where the blade is formed.) He kicks him upwards. This make the blade disappear. Salza was beginning to feel weak as he says "Who are you?" Piccolo replied "My name is Piccolo. You should never have come to this planet."

Suddenly Cooler shouts "Salza!" Piccolo tries to turn around but before he can Cooler shoots one of his death beams from his finger at him. This goes completely through Piccolo's body and brings him to the point of near death. Piccolo falls to the ground barely alive. Cooler says "Salza! You have embarrassed us long enough with your pitiful performance. I think it's time you let us take over." Frieza replied "And why didn't you kill him for his failure?"

Cooler replied "Unlike you Frieza. I admire loyalty. Salza has served me well in these years. So I am giving him a second chance." The Z-Fighters are stunned from watching Piccolo's lifeless body. Goku says in his mind "Piccolo! No!" Gohan says aloud "Piccolo! I'm coming!" Gohan flies to Piccolo's aid. Krillin jumps towards Gohan saying "Here take this!" He throws him a senzu bean. Gohan kneels down and holds Piccolo up with his knee. He gives him a senzu bean.

The healing takes effect. Piccolo kindly thanks Gohan as he flies back over the others to spectate. Goku has an angry look on his face. He stares directly at Cooler shouting "Hey! That's not fair! Piccolo was no threat to you!" Cooler replied "Hahahahahahaha! Like I care about fairness! You foolish saiyans are nothing but a bunch of monkeys." Goku replied "You're as twisted inside as your brother! Full of hatred! Well no more! You've dug your own grave! All of you have!"

The entire Frieza family starts laughing simultaneously. Cooler replied "I am impressed by your determination. Really I am. I would love to kill you myself. But I promised Frieza that I would leave you to him. So I guess killing your son would be the next best time." Frieza also replied "I've waited so long to have my revenge. Let me show you a tiny taste of what's to come." Frieza pointed his finger at a city across the ocean. He fired a ki-blast that turned it into a wasteland of rubble."

Goku shouted "Noooo! All those people! Dam you Frieza!" After watching the horror. This enraged Goku. Cooler says "Hahahaha! Now it's getting interesting." Frieza replied "I knew that would get him going." Goku replied "I'm glad you're amused! But hurting innocent people is something I don't tolerate!" Frieza replied "What pathetic weaklings! You should know that the weak die and the strong survive." Salza quickly punched Goku in the face. Goku stood perfectly still and didn't appear phased in any way.

Salza's fist lays firmly on Goku's cheek. Filled with so much rage. Goku replies "Alright then! We'll play by your rules Frieza! LET'S GOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku quickly powers up to the beyond god state. His energy sends Salza flying into the ocean. Goku punches Frieza to sends him flying upwards in a diagonal direction. He quickly follows. Cooler looks at Gohan saying "Well what do you say we get started? Killing the son of Goku will be most satisfying."

Gohan replied "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. But if it's a good fight you want. Then it's a good fight you'll get! AAAAHHHH!" Gohan powers up to his mystic form with a white aura. (Note: The mystic power that Gohan and Eighteen unlocked from the ki plant now acts as their beyond god state. This means they can reach levels higher than SSJ3 without having to waste power transforming) Cooler replied "From my knowledge of saiyans. It's your hair suppose to change color?"

Gohan replied "I'm not so sure I need to yet." Cooler replied "Oh! Is that so! I admire your confidence Gohan. Now show me this power of yours." Gohan replied "With pleasure!" Gohan used super speed and instantly appeared behind Cooler. He kicked him hard in the back. Cooler went flying into a rock formation in front of him. However he quickly destroys it with his energy. He stands up smiling saying "That's it Gohan."

Cooler quickly attacks Gohan. They lock hands together in the air. Next it was King Cold's turn. With his eyes fixed on Vegeta he says "I get to fight with the prince of all saiyans. This will be most enjoyable." Vegeta replied "Hahaha! Are you ready to take on a real saiyan?" Kind Cold replied "Why of course Vegeta. It was your son who killed me. So killing his father will be a reward for me." Vegeta replied "So be it! AAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta powered up to his beyond god state or SSJB as its called.

Vegeta and King Cold begin fighint. Last but not least is Emperor Frost. He looks at Eighteen saying "Well I guess I will take whatever is left." Eighteen replied "Ugh! How rude. I guess you need to be taught a lesson." Frost replied "Hahahaha! You earthlings are so hilarious! You should know better than to take on Emperor Frost!" Eighteen replied "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. You should really have taken Goku's offer to leave this planet."

Frost replied "Hahahaha! Like we would ever do that. Now I want to see this power of yours. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." Eighteen replied "You will soon be regretting your decision. AAAAAHHHHH!" Eighteen powered up her mystic form. Producing a white aura. Which again this also acts as her beyond god state (or in correct terms "Goddess") state. "Let's see what you've got!" said Frost.

He appears in front of her and tries to attack with a punch. She blocks it and kicks him hard in the cheek. This sends him flying backwards. He quickly recovers in the air. Frost feels his cheek saying "Ahh! That's more like it! This will be a good fight indeed!" Goku and Frieza exchange blows in the air. Frieza gets upset and tries to destroy earth by firing a purple ball of energy at Goku. He smiles and quickly powers up shouting "KA...ME..HA...ME...HA!"

He releases a giant wave pushing Frieza's attack in the opposite direction. Frieza shouts "No! Not again!" Both attacks hit Frieza simultaneously. Sending him flying above the clouds. This however didn't seem to cause much damage. Frieza shakes off the attack. Goku flies up above the clouds noticing that smoke is coming from Frieza's body. He says "That's all you've got? Seriously?" Frieza replied "I must admit. You've climb higher than I thought."

Goku replied "You know. If you weren't rotten to the core. You might actually make a good sparring partner for me. What a waste of talent." Frieza replied "Hahaha! I'm touched Goku. But I know you have been holding back." Goku replied "Yeah, so what's your point?" Frieza replied "I've been holding back a little trick of my own. If I hadn't then I would actually be scared." Goku replied "Ok then let's go all in no reserves." Frieza replied "Alright, monkeys first."

Goku replied "As you wish Frieza." They both descend back down to ground level. Krillin says "Look their coming back down." Cooler and Gohan continue with their fight exchanging many blows disappearing and reappearing. Finally Cooler decides to destroy earth like Frieza tried to earlier. He creates a large orange sphere of energy. Gohan powers up shouting "KA….ME...HA...ME….HA!" He sends Coolers attack back at him. However Cooler disappears using super speed.

The blast flies off into space and explodes. Cooler appears behind Gohan. He turns around with a surprised look on his face saying "No way! There wasn't enough time to dodge!" Cooler replied "Spare me the speech. I am stronger then Frieza so it's only natural that I am faster as well. But enough toying around. I know you are holding back. Show me this super saiyan power that Frieza keeps talking about."

Gohan smiled replying "Ok, you asked for it." King Cold and Vegeta continue to toy with each other as well. Of course Vegeta has a habit of toying with his opponents a little longer then he should. He punches King Cold in the stomach. This stuns him sending him reeling backwards a bit. Vegeta smiles saying "Oh stop with the jokes. I know you're not hurt." King Cold smiles replying "Remarkable Vegeta. You much stronger than I thought you would be. However, I've been hiding a trick of my own."

Vegeta replied "Let's see it then? Or are you too scared to go through with it?" King Cold replied "I would be glad to show it to you. You will be the first one to see it." Vegeta replied "Enough with the damn suspense already! Now let's see what you've got!" King Cold replied "Monkeys first Vegeta." Vegeta replied "Fine! I'm going to show you why the saiyans were the most feared race in the universe."

Frost is having a difficult but much expected time with Eighteen. After getting in a few good hits himself. Eighteen attacks with a strong punch to his jaw. He floats back a few feet back smiling. Eighteen says "What's so funny?" Frost replied "I will admit that for an earthling you do pack one hell of punch. Tell me, are you a saiyan as well?" Eighteen replied "No, I'm an android." Frost replied "I find it hard to believe that an Android could have such incredible power. Perhaps you have some saiyan in you."

Eighteen replied "That's right. I am part saiyan." Frost replied "Well that explains it! But I assure you that I have been hiding my real power." Eighteen replied "Then what do you say we fight for real?" Frost replied "Fascinating! Ladies first as these earthlings say." Eighteen didn't reply. She just began to power up. Finally Salza washed up on shore. Injured but still very much alive. He crawls further on to shore when suddenly he bumps into someone.

He looks up to see Piccolo. Placing his hand just a few inches from Salza's face he says "Hi, Remember me?" Salza quickly shouts "OH SHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!" Piccolo fires a ki blast disintegrating him. Salza is dead. Piccolo looks upward to watch his allies become super saiyan gods. Goku transforms creating a blue aura with blue hair. Frieza says "So what is this? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye?" Goku replied "This is something called Super Saiyan God. And now I've learn how to tap into this power at will."

Frieza replied "Blue, Gold, Pink. It doesn't matter what color you are. You're still just a monkey." Goku replied "So are you just going to resort to name calling or were you just bluffing when you said you were holding back?" Frieza replied "Always so persistent Goku. Very well. I'll show you." Frieza begins to power up. He surrounds himself with a golden aura and transforms. Frieza now looks very similar only now his white skin is gold. Krillin says "Oh man Frieza has a new form?"

Goku has a shocked look on his face. Frieza laughs saying "Don't look so surprised Goku. This is what I call Golden Frieza." Next Gohan transforms producing a blue aura with blue hair. Cooler smiles saying "Its only seems fitting. As this is how it should be when you die." Gohan replied "Well are you going to talk or fight?" Cooler replied "Of course. You should feel privileged. Because you will be the first one to witness this form. First you will see then you will die!"

Cooler begins powering up. He surrounds himself with a golden aura and transforms. Just as Frieza. Cooler looks very similar to his final form only now parts of his body is gold while some of the other parts remain purple. Gohan had a very surprised look on his face. He says "Hahahaha! You should see the look on your face right now. This is what is known as Golden Cooler!" said Cooler. Next Vegeta transforms surround his body with also the same blue aura and blue hair."

King Cold is surprised at first but then he smiles saying "I do say Vegeta. I was expecting a rather different look." Vegeta replied "I have learned to become a deity which is known as Super Saiyan God." King Cold replied "Super Saiyan God huh? Remarkable indeed. Now let me show you the true extent of my power!" (Note: We never actually got to see what King Cold looks like in his fourth and final form. He was in his second form when Trunks killed him. So to get a better example of what he looks like. Imagine similar to Frieza)

King Cold begins powering up. He also surrounds himself with a golden aura and transforms. Vegeta says "What?" King Cold replied "What's wrong Vegeta? Did you think I was bluffing? Let's call this Golden King Cold." Lastly, Eighteen doesn't have to power up. One of the benefits of being an android. She awaits battle. Beerus says "That Eighteen sure kicks ass huh Whis?" Whis replied "Of course Lord Beerus. That is the point. Eighteen is meant to be a killing machine. Though still partly human at the same time."

Frost looks at Eighteen smiling saying "Now should I take my time with you. Or just get straight to the killing part?" Eighteen replied "You talk big for someone all alone. Tell me, have you ever experienced fear before?" Frost replied "Hahahahaha! You'll soon know the name Emperor Frost before this day is over." He begins powering up to his golden form as well. Eighteen has a slightly concerned look on her face. With a big smile on his face he says "This is Golden Frost!"

Beerus and Whis make their way down to the others. Bulma says "Whis you made it!" Whis replied "Yes, I came to get that delicious looking sundae that you left for me." Bulma replied "Yes, here you go." Bulma places it on the ground. Whis firmly enjoys it. Krillin says "Hey look you guys! Wow! So that's a Super Saiyan God? Amazing!" Bulma replied "Yeah Krillin you should be happy. You're wife one supreme fighter." Krillin replied "Hahahahaha! Yeah that's my wife. She's great. Except for when she is mad."

Frieza attacks Goku with a punch to his stomach. This stuns him. He attacks again with his tail. This sends Goku crashing into a rock formation. Then Frieza fires small ki-blasts from his finger in the same direction. Goku quickly flies out of the rubble and attacks with a punch to his cheek shouting "Super God Fist!" this blow was so massive it shook the entire battlefield and made a tidal wave below. The hit caused Frieza to fly above the clouds once more. After shaking off the pain he got very angry shouting "You are so dead!"

Frieza proceeds downwards very quickly. He slams hard into Goku. They lock hands together. Frieza says "That God Fist of yours sure packs a wallop. It even knocked the breath out of me." Goku replied "I'm amazed Frieza. I've been through the most intense training sessions and yet you caught up so fast." Frieza replied "Indeed, I trained endlessly for the day I would get to see your demise. And that time is now!"

Frieza tilts Goku downwards and kicks him into the ocean below. Frieza was about to follow Goku when out of the corner of his eye he sees Beerus. Struck with fear he says "What? Lord Beerus? What the hell are you doing here?" Beerus replied "Greetings Frieza! Nice day isn't it?" Frieza replied "Lord Beerus? Are you here to stop me?" Beerus replied "I am simply here to spectate. Do as you please." Frieza replied "So you're telling me the God Of Destruction isn't here to stop me?"

Beerus replied "As I said. Do as you please." This distraction spawned the perfect opportunity for Goku. He gets right under Frieza. He fires a Kamehameha. This damages Frieza slightly. Goku ascends upwards from the water. Frieza shouts "How dare you sucker punch me like that! You will pay!" Frieza charges at at him. Goku remains perfectly still. Frieza punches him hard in his cheek. His head turns around slightly but it doesn't do any damage.

Frieza had a surprised look on his face to know his new powers were not working. Goku did a pressure point technique to Frieza's chest. This blow was so hard it instantly took the breath out of him. Frieza fell to the ground and to his knees. Goku descended to ground level. Standing over Frieza he says "You just don't get it do you Frieza." Frieza replied "What are you talking about?" Goku replied "This new form of yours. You came to earth as soon as you achieved it didn't you?"

Frieza replied "What's your point monkey?" Goku replied "Your new form is burning through your energy faster than your body can hold it. You made the mistake of not learning to control your new power before coming here." Frieza stood up shouting "WHHHHHHYY!? I AM LORD FRIEZA! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Goku decends to the ground and powers down to base form replying "Go home Frieza and live to fight another day." Frieza replied "What? You will actually let me go?"

Goku replied "Yeah, maybe you can come back stronger and we can fight again." Frieza looked to his left to see Sorbet. He blinked his eyes at him as a way of giving a signal. Sorbet shakes his head yes. In the middle of talking and catching him off guard. Sorbet fires a laser from a small device that he is wearing on his hand. This blasts a hole completely through Goku's chest barely missing his heart. He instantly returns to base form and falls to the ground. This put him in a critical state.

Frieza stands over Goku laughing "Hahahaha! Well, it appears even the legendary Goku can even be helpless when he drops his guard. Did you think honestly I would lose to you twice? You should have known I'd have a plan B". He kicks Goku into a cliff in front of him. He takes pleasure in torturing Goku. Vegeta sees the same weakness with King Cold. However this doesn't stop him from attacking. King Cold punches Vegeta hard and fires a ki-blast at the same time. This sent him ripping through the earth's crust and created a giant earthquake. Vegeta quickly shook it off and quickly attacked King Cold with a flying kick to his gut.

He started to fall forward. Vegeta caught him with his arm. King Cold had a very annoyed look on his face because it seems he isn't winning. Vegeta says "Don't you get it. You're burning up your power too fast because you didn't wait to master your new powers. Foolish! I thought this was actually going to be a challenge." Vegeta turned around and punched King Cold in the chest so hard that his fist went through his body. Barely alive King Cold begins to beg for his life.

"Wait Vegeta! Please! I was thinking of letting you join the Frieza Force! We...could...be...a..team! Please?" Vegeta smiled replying "The offer is tempting. But I decline. However you can take this a going away present." Vegeta shouted "GALIC GUN!" The purple wave completely disintegrates King Cold's body. Thus killing him. Vegeta smiles saying "Good riddance!" This same weakness is also seen with Eighteen's fight against Frost.

Though Eighteen possess more speed then the others due to kaioken. They exchange blows disappearing and reappearing over and over. Eighteen grabs a hold of Frost's ankle and slams him hard into into the ground "Is that really all you've got?" she said. Frost got out of the rubble angry replying "You foolish girl! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I've destroyed entire planets in the blink of an eye. The entire universe trembles at the sound of my name!"

Eighteen replied "And now it's your turn to experience fear." Frost replied "That's it! I will reduce this entire planet to dust!" Frost flies straight up in the air. He creates a giant blue energy sphere from the tip of his finger. Frost shouts "Now let's see you stop this!" Frost throws it downwards towards Eighteen and the earth. Eighteen stands firm and challenges his attack. The others can feel its enormous power. It creates many tidal waves. The sphere covers Eighteen and the area around her.

Krillin shouts "Eighteen! Noooo!" Frost starts laughing the entire time. Suddenly the ball comes up from the ground. Frost shouts "WHAT!" He descends down to ground level. He sees Eighteen holding it with one hand above her head. (Much like Future Trunks did against Frieza) Frost says "Impossible!" Eighteen smiles replying "So what now Frost? Do you want to continue?" Frost replied "How dare you play games with me! I'll kill you! Die!"

Frost shoots small ki-blast at the giant sphere. This is a massive explosion. It sends all the Z-Fighters flying backwards. This created many earthquakes and tidal waves. When the smoke clears Eighteen was completely unharmed as she put a barrier just moments before. Frost sees her standing on a small pillar in the center of where the attack exploded surrounded by a barrier. Frost is in shock. He says "What? No way you could have survived that! Let's see how you like this! FROST BEAM!"

Frost fires a freezing cold ki-blast at Eighteen. It covers from her legs up to her forearms with ice. Frost says "Hahahaha! I have you now. Let's see how you do when you can't move your arms or legs!" Suddenly Eighteen increases her power shattering the ice completely freeing herself. Frost shouts "What! No! How! No one's ever gotten out of that attack!" Eighteen drops her guard and starts walking towards Frost. He quickly shouts "DIEEEEEE!" rapidly firing small blue ki-blasts from his finger.

Eighteen blocks all of them with her hand as she continues walking towards him. Frost has a look of fear on his face. He starts to back away slowly as he says "Wait! No! Please! I surrender!" Standing just inches away from him. Frost tries a quick punch to her face. She blocks it and delivers a strong knee to his nose breaking it." Frost falls to his knees holding his face screaming. His golden powers wear off and he returns to his normal form. Eighteen replies to his earlier pleas for mercy.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've come here to kill us. You're going to have to finish what you started." Frost begins to shake with fear as blood drips from his face. "This is what it feels like." Said Eighteen. He continues begging for his life. "Wait...no! I'll...change...please?" She ignores his pleas and kicks him hard in the neck. When her shin makes contact it breaks his neck deforming him.

Frost's body falls over and slowly twitches as he is barely alive. Krillin quickly comes over to talk to his wife. She turns around with her back facing the deformed body of Frost. Krillin says "Dam honey! You were great! You had me worried for a moment." Krillin notices Frost is still alive as he observes his body twitching. Krillin says "Uhh, I think he's still alive." Eighteen replied "Not anymore." Without turning around she points her finger at Frost disintegrating his body with a ki-blast."

Lastly Gohan takes advantage of Cooler's weakness of his Golden form. He gets the upper hand on Cooler with a few good blows, punching him in the stomach hard. Cooler begins to cough up blood. But instead of acting like it was painful. Cooler decides to go with reverse psychology. Cooler starts laughing repeatedly. Gohan says "What's so funny?" Cooler replied "I love it! You're too much!"

He fires a giant ki-blast at nearly point blank range. This of course does nothing to Gohan. Suddenly Cooler appears high in the sky. He creates a giant purple energy sphere from his finger. Cooler laughs saying "Hahahaha! Got you while you were sleeping! Now die with this planet!" Gohan powers up shouting "Ka..me...ha...me...HA!" He fires Cooler's own attack back at him. It swallows him whole and sends him into space. Cooler roles off the attack. Angry he shouts "Fool! You think it's over!"

He descends back down to earth. Making his way back to Gohan he says "Don't get too confident Gohan. This battle is far from over." Meanwhile Frieza continues to torture Goku. He shouts "Vegeta! Come here for me!" Vegeta proceeds downwards. He lands right next to him. "What is it?" said Vegeta. Frieza replied "Here this is your chance to kill Goku. This is your arch rival. He has stepped over you and always surpassed you in power. What do you say you put an end to him for me. Kill Goku and I will spare your life. Then we can rebuild the Frieza Force."

Vegeta replied "Tempting, but I refuse." Frieza replied "What? Why? Haven't you always wanted to kill Goku?" Vegeta replied "Wake up Frieza! It's our rivalry that keeps us going. I can't afford to kill him and I've already made up my mind. You destroyed our home planet. I'm going to vaporize you!" Whis says "I wonder what would happen if Vegeta discovered it was you Lord Beerus who gave the okay for Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta." Beerus replied "Keep that under wraps." Frieza shouts "If you won't join me then die!" Frieza begins shoots ki-blasts from his finger. None of which does anything to Vegeta.

He kicks Frieza so hard that he crashes into a rock formation behind. Frieza's golden powers fade away. Vegeta begins walking towards him. Frieza starts pounding the ground with his fist angry replying "No! I refuse to accept that this is my fate!" Vegeta places his hand just a few inches from Frieza. A blue glow emits from his hand. "Just hold still and die. And don't dream of resurrecting again." says Vegeta. He fires a big ki-blast killing Frieza.

Vegeta shouts "Hey Krillin quickly! Give Kakarot one of those senzu beans! His time is running out!" Krillin replied "Oh! Sure!" He flies over to Goku's aid and gives him a Senzu Bean. Goku quickly regains his strength. saying "Ahh! Much Better! Thanks Krillin!" Vegeta replied "Enough with the compliments. We still have one more thing to take care of." Goku and Vegeta look up to see Gohan fighting with Cooler. No matter what Gohan does. It has no affect.

Cooler laughs saying "Hahahaha! I told you that you would pay Gohan. The Frieza family will have our revenge!" Gohan replied "Yeah? You and what army?" Cooler looked around to see his other family members have been destroyed. "The entire Frieza family destroyed by these monkey! How is this possible!" Said Cooler. Goku and Vegeta come up behind Gohan. "Gohan, are you having trouble?" says Goku.

Gohan replied "No, I'm hitting him with everything I've got and all he does is come back for more." Vegeta replied "Fine out of the way! I'll do this myself!" Vegeta fires a strong ki-blast that goes completely through Cooler." Vegeta says "See, nothing to it!" Vegeta face goes from happy to shocked in mere seconds. Cooler regenerated the hole in his body. Goku shouted "What? How! That was a direct hit!" Cooler replied "Perhaps I should have explained earlier. I used the namek dragon balls to make myself immortal. So you see. You may have defeated my family. But you will never get rid of me! Hahahahahaha! Let me demonstrate by getting rid of all of you at once!"

Cooler kicks Gohan backwards and fires a blast straight down. This completely destroys earth. There is a huge flash of light. Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis are floating on a small piece of land in space surround by the magic of Whis. Goku says "Where are we?" Vegeta replied "We must be dead." Whis replied "You are in fact not dead. You are on a small piece of land left over from earth. I managed to save some of you before earth exploded."

Goku replied "Where is Gohan, Eighteen and everyone else?" Whis replied "They are all dead. Along with the rest of the earth." Goku replied "What?" Whis replied "Yes, I had to act quickly. I couldn't gather all of you in time. Goku replied "Dam! I'm sorry my son. And Eighteen. I failed you both. "Vegeta replied "Hpmh! Figures!" Whis replied "Indeed it's because of your unwillingness to work together with Vegeta. You even offered to spare Frieza which was a most unwise decision. You should have known that Cooler would get desperate."

Vegeta replied "Well at least he is gone too." Whis replied "I dont think so. Cooler is most certainly alive." Beerus replied "Yes, his species can survive in a vacuum." Whis replied "So are you ready to do it again?" Goku replied "What do you mean?" I have the ability to reverse time." Goku replied "Oh yeah! I remember now!" Vegeta replied "Only your missing on piece of the puzzle. How are we going to defeat him if he is immortal?" Whis replied "I think I may have a solution for that. Observe closely."

During this conversation they continued to float through space until they came to where the red planet mars used to be. The only thing that remains is some rubble and a black hole at the center. Everyone stares at the black hole. Goku says "Whoh! What is that?" Whis replied "That would be a black hole." Goku replied "Umm..Mr. Whis I don't know what a black hole is."

Whis replied "Its simple, a black hole is a place in space where gravity pulls so much that even light can not get out. The gravity is so strong because matter has been squeezed into a tiny space. This can happen when a star or even a planet has died. It formed shortly after your fight with Lord Beerus." Goku replied "If these things have that much pull how come we never felt it on earth?"

Whis replied "That is because it's too small to have an effect on earth. However if it continues to grow then that could be a problem to the entire solar system" Goku replied "Oh I get it. We can throw Cooler into this to defeat him." Whis replied "Precisely!" Goku replied "Alright let's do it!" Whis replied "As you wish. Though I should inform you. I can only do this once. If you fail again. I will not be able to stop it." Vegeta replied "We won't mess up. We're saiyans. It's time we showed the universe who they are dealing with."

Whis replied "Alright, here we go." Time reverses to just before Cooler's attack. Replaying the events "Let's me demonstrate my getting rid of all of you at once!" Cooler was about to fire his blast down again when Vegeta grabs him by his tail. He swings him around and throws him towards the sky. Vegeta shouts "Kakarot! Quickly!" Goku replied "Oh! Right!" Goku uses instant transmission to appear next to Cooler.

He kicks upwards making him fly into space. Goku powers up and shouts "KAME….HAME...HA!" He fires the giant wave at Cooler pushing him into the blackhole. Cooler shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Whis says "I believe this is where I come in." He uses his magic to close the black hole sealing up Cooler once and for all. Goku wipes the sweat from his head saying

"Man, I'm glad that's over." Vegeta replied "Well if he is immortal then he is still alive." Whis replied "Indeed, Cooler is most certainly alive wherever he is." Goku replied "Do you think we will ever see him again?" Whis replied "I honestly have no idea. A black hole is a wormhole to many places. He could be anywhere. Another dimension, another universe, or even another time. No one really knows where a black hole goes."

Goku replied "Well at least it's over." Seeing that his masters have been defeated. Sorbet makes a run for his ship. Before he could make it there. Jaco slaps the cuffs on him saying "Sorbet! You are under arrest!" Beerus says "No let him go." Jaco replied "And why should I do that?" Beerus replied "It's good to spread fear around the universe so people now not to come back." Whis replied "Yes, Lord Beerus actually allows some people to live so his name can be known throughout a particular universe."

Beerus replied "Yes, watch I'll show you." Beerus kneels down to Sorbet's height. He says "Now Sorbet your name is correct?" Sorbet in a scared voice "...Yeah..." Beerus replied "Will you ever come back to this planet?" Sorbet replied "No never! I promise I won't ever come back." Beerus replied "Very well then. You can go." Goku and the others joined up with Beerus and Whis. Goku says "Is it a good idea letting him go?"

Beerus replied "Soon your name along with Vegeta, Gohan and Eighteen will be known throughout the universe. No one will want to come to earth." Jaco replied "Fine let the felon leave. I was so looking forward to the bonus pay for bringing him in. Sorbet hurried aboard his ship and immediately enters hyperspace. The Z-Fighters celebrate and enjoy their much deserved victory. But even though life has returned to normal. More evil is brewing in the universe.


	9. Super 17! Piccolo's Ascension!

On a planet many light years away from earth. A ship exits hyperspace. The wanted felon known as Sorbet who was spared on planet earth is piloting the ship. He lands on planet Zed where his headquarters are. Sorbet quickly exits his ship and enters a large bunker. He inputs a code on the keypad next to the door. Upon opening slowly Sorbet makes his way inside. He falls to his knees out of breath.

One of the crewman quickly comes to his aid. Seeing a crack through his scouter the crewman says "Commander Sorbet. Welcome back to planet Zed. Where is Cooler?" Sorbet replied in a very concerned voice "I don't have time for small talk! I need to see Lord Janemba right away." The Crewman replied "Sir, he is in an important meeting right now..."

Sorbet interrupts his words replying "I don't care! This is urgent!" The crewman replied "Yes, commander Sorbet. Follow me!" Sorbet follows him to another door that is guarded by many soldiers. The men move aside as Sorbet gets closer to the door. The crewman inputs a code on the door making it open. Sorbet enters a dark room. The door closes behind him. He is unable to see a thing inside this room. An evil, dark voice says "Sorbet...why...have...you...disturbed me?"

Sorbet replied "My Lord, please forgive my intrusion but there is an important matter that has come up." A dim light quickly comes on as the voice replied "What is so important that you must disrupt The God of Annihilation Janemba?" Sorbet now sees Janemba with his back turned wearing a cape.

(Note: Janemba is an evil demon creature that served as the main villain in the DBZ movie fusion reborn. In the GBA game called DBZ Buu's Fury. King Yemma tells Goku that Janemba was the kingpin of an organized crime syndicate in the Demon World before he came to Hell. His scouter profile in the game also states this, saying that the soul of the crime boss Janemba had just arrived in the soul cleansing machine, and turned into a monster after taking over the Saike Demon.

Though in this story Janemba will have a bit of a different origin. Dragon Ball Super also used one of the movie characters in its main story. I feel out all the movie characters, Janemba most certainly deserves to be canon. Janemba is the definition of terror and chaos. He was also created by transforming a normal other world being into a demon. Super never touched on the saiyan's past either. So I chose to give him a more complex story.)

Sorbet dropped to his knees bowing before Janemba replying "I apologize my lord. I have urgent news to report from my mission to earth." Janemba replied "I assume Cooler did not want to present this news himself?" Sorbet replied "I'm afraid Cooler will no longer be apart of your team. He is missing in action and the rest of his family...is...umm...dead."

Janemba replied "What? Are you telling me the most feared tyrants in the galaxy were defeated by a couple of saiyans?" Sorbet replied "Yes, my lord. That's exactly what I'm saying. It was horrible. The entire Frieza Force is gone. We underestimated these saiyans." Janemba replied "That Cooler is a damn fool. I should have known that he would fail." A shadowy figure steps into the light. It's the female demon know as Towa.

(Towa is one of the main villains from the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse. She is also the younger sister of Dabura. Towa's name presumably comes from the Japanese word "Towa", which means "eternity". Her personality is a very selfish one. She thinks she is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan. She is cold and cruel. She enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use her magic on anyone. She is extremely persistent in her goals. Her powers are very similar to that of Whis and her strength is amazingly high. Towa is feared throughout many parts of the universe)

Towa says "Don't worry about that fool. We still have Super 17 at our disposal." Another figure steps into the light. It's Mira

(Mira is an artificial being from the Demon Realm who was also created by Towa. You could say they are a couple. Mira is one of the two major villain in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. His name is an anagram for Mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. He is said to be the new Demon King after Dabura's death. He is known to be primarily an earthling from the future who is also apart of the Demon race with Android parts, but he is also confirmed to be part saiyan. Mira also seems to possess Frieza's DNA as he has some of his facial features. Not to mention his ability to survive any injury. It is implied that he intends to integrate Piccolo's Namekian DNA into himself. His personality traits are very similar to Towa's but still being below her power)

Mira says "Yes, you must not worry lord Janemba. Once our master is resurrected there will be nothing to worry about." Janemba replied "Yes I suppose you are right. Thankfully I had a backup plan anticipating if Cooler were to fail. Towa, what is the progress of Super 17?" Towa replied "I'm not sure. Dr. Myuu is still working on him." Janemba replied "Let's have a look." He pressed a button causing the wall to retract upwards. There is a very bright light coming from this room. Sorbet shields his eyes with his arms. Super 17 is laying on an examination table. Standing over the table is Dr. Myuu

(Note: Dr. Myuu is a character from Dragon Ball GT. He is a machine mutant with blue skin. His mind is a brilliant one. He is mad scientist who desires nothing more than absolute control of the universe by whatever means necessary. In this story Dr. Myuu works for Janemba and directly follows the work of Dr. Gero.)

Janemba asks "Evening Dr. Myuu, How is he?" Dr. Myuu replied "He's coming along pretty well. Dr. Gero's work is brilliant! These Androids are capable of much destruction. If Super 17 & 18 joined forces. It could become a problem for the entire universe." Janemba replied "I sense fear in your voice. Tell me, are you afraid of these androids?" Dr. Myuu replied "Of course not my lord. I am just saying it could be hard for us to gain control of both of them."

Jamenba replied "Yes, I see your point. However, I think I have a solution to our problem. Go ahead and activate Super 17. It's time we introduce ourselves." Dr. Myuu finishes up the last few modifications to Seventeen and then activates him. Seventeen quickly opens his eyes and sits upwards. He has a very confused look on his face. Dr. Myuu says "Easy now Seventeen. The disorientation should pass quickly." Seventeen looked at Dr. Myuu replying "What? Who are you? Where am I?"

Seventeen starts to panic because he is very confused. He stands up quickly grabbing Dr. Myuu by his neck shouting "Tell me where I am now!" Janemba replied "Calm down Seventeen. I understand that you are confused. Allow me to bring you up to speed. Seventeen drops Dr. Myuu replying "Ok, I'm listening." Janemba replied "Good, I am Janemba God of Annihilation."

Janemba points his hand outwards as a way of introducing someone continuing with his speech "These are my two allies Towa & Mira. We are all demons from the underworld." Super 17 replied "I see, so you're the god of the underworld?" Janemba replied "No, our master is the demon god. I used to be human at one point." Super 17 replied "Human?" Janemba replied "Yes, the story is thus. Many years ago when planet Vegeta still existed. There was a galactic war between the Saiyans and the Tuffles.

The Tuffles were a technologically advanced race of humans that shared their planet with the saiyans. The saiyans were a barbaric and violent race that always put themselves before anyone. The Tuffles were a peaceful race. After many years the saiyans got annoyed with the Tuffles and wanted to exterminate them. I was a Tuffle. I watched as the saiyans cut down my family and friends one by one. It wasn't long before they eliminated me as well. Yet for some reason my soul could not seek peace. I couldn't think about anything but revenge. Then he came."

Seventeen replied "He came?" Janemba replied "Yes, He, our master Demigra." Seventeen replied "Demigra?" Janemba replied "Yes, Demigra is the god of the demon realm. He saw the hatred I had in my soul. He came to me and offered me great power in exchange for serving him. He directly asked me if I wanted to annihilate everything. Which is where my title came from. I quickly and respectfully agreed. Demigra used his magic to transform me into the creature you see before you today. My power grew over the years. But now we have run into a problem." Seventeen replied "What problem?"

Janemba replied "Master Demigra has been sealed between the crack of time. Long ago Demigra was one of the gods of destruction that was assigned to do certain deeds for the gods. However, he wanted more. So he rebelled. His power grew to unheard of levels. The gods saw Demigra as a threat. He was simply too powerful to be destroyed even by them. So the gods used the magic of the dragon balls to seal him away between the crack of time. Think of it as a small prison where not even light reaches."

Towa also replied "Yes, he has been trapped there for thousands of years. But over time the seal has slowly weakened. These humans on earth have been over using the dragon balls which is causing an upset in the evolution of time." Janemba replied "Towa would be correct. Those fools on earth have actually been doing Demigra a favor. All those stupid wishes has caused the seal to weaken." Seventeen replied "But what does all this have to do with me?"

Janemba replied "It doesn't, however, my men discovered you alone in a forest. You were upset that the others abandoned you. So they brought you back to my planet. Where my scientist Dr. Myuu became apart of our team. He directly followed Gero's work. You see we have been watching these saiyans for a while. Cooler was supposed to take them out for me. But it looks like he has failed. We also discovered that your sister Eighteen has joined the saiyans."

Seventeen replied "What? Eighteen? No, She was killed by Cell." Janemba replied "Oh that is where you are wrong. Eighteen is alive and well. She grown a great deal stronger since you last saw her. But that is why I had Dr. Myuu fix you up and turn you into your new super form. Your Super 17." Seventeen replied "Super 17?" Dr. Myuu replied "Yes, thanks to the technology left over from the Tuffles I was able to construct another Android 17 and fuse you both together. Creating your new Super 17 form. I have battle records from all of the fights that the saiyan participated in. This is how Eighteen achieved her Super form as well."

Seventeen looked at his hands and then looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He says "There is still one thing I don't understand. Why me? Why are you so interested in helping me?" Janemba replied "A simple answer of course. Have you ever heard the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend? You and Eighteen were meant to be the perfect killing machines against these saiyans. If you both joined forces again. It could be quite a dangerous force. I want you to go to earth and destroy the saiyans for me. Bring me Goku and Vegeta's heads so I can add them to my mantle."

Seventeen replied "But if you hate the saiyans so much. Wouldn't you like to get revenge on them yourself?" Janemba replied "I would yes. However, reviving my master is much more important to me right now. I figured you would want to see your sister." Seventeen replied "If I do this. Nothing happens to Eighteen. I don't want her harmed." Janemba replied "You must not worry. I have no intention of harming either of you. The exact opposite actually. I would like for you and Eighteen to join us in our galactic conquest. The only thing I ask from you is the pledge your loyalty to me. I have given you what you always wanted. Power and it's only the beginning. You can correct the failure of Sorbet and Cooler."

Sorbet had a confused look on his face as he felt his honesty with Janemba would have pleased him. Towa replied "Now I will dispose of Sorbet for you. He knows too much." Towa used her staff that she always has with her to create a green sphere like energy around his head and neck. This acted as a vacuum and began to suffocate him. Sorbet started rapidly begging Towa and Janemba for his life. He says during his suffocation "Master...please...give..me another...chance."

Janemba replied "You know the rules Sorbet. I don't accept failure." Towa toyed with Sorbet making him suffer. A quick smile came to her face. It appeared as if she enjoys watching him suffer. After a few minutes Sorbet's head exploded. It made a noise similar to a balloon popping. Seventeen was a little concerned by their methods. He says in his mind "Wow, no mercy. They're not joking around."

Janemba noticed the look on Seventeen's faced replying "Sorry, Towa has a habit of playing with her victims a little too much. Now do you pledge your loyalty to us?" Seventeen kneels before Janemba, Towa and Mira replying "Yes, I pledge loyalty to you. I will go to earth. Reclaim my sister and destroy the saiyans for you." Janemba replied "Actually, I changed my mind about one thing. Bring Vegeta to me alive. I want to teach him a lesson myself." Seventeen replied "Yes, as you command."

Dr. Myuu replied "It will take about a week for you to get there. Earth is very far away from here." Seventeen replied "How will I get there." Dr. Myuu replied "Simple. Like this." He pressed a button next to the door way. A human size pod like capsule rises from the ground. Seventeen says "What is this?" Dr. Myuu replied "This is what is known as a space pod. It's designed for one person to travel across space. It will put you into a sleep like state as you travel to earth. Go ahead and step inside."

Seventeen steps into the pod. He quickly makes himself comfortable. Dr. Myuu closes the pod. Seventeen goes into stasis. It quickly launches upwards out into space. Janemba watches from a window as the pod moves disappearing into space. Janemba looks at Dr. Myuu asking "You sure he is right for the job?" Dr. Myuu replied "Yes master, Super 17 is more than sufficient to get the job done." Janemba replied "Good, if he happens to fail. Your life with belong to Towa."

Janemba then looked at Towa saying "Go keep an eye on him for me." Towa replied "Yes, Mira and I will keep an eye on Seventeen." Towa uses her magic to surround herself and Mira with a green sphere of energy. They quickly travel through space. During the journey Mira says "You don't care about Seventeen do you?" Towa replied "Of course not! I must find out who killed my brother Dabura. Whoever did it will pay. Towa tightens her fist in anger. Mira replied "Just remember, we don't need to show ourselves until the right moment." Towa smiled replying "Yes, the others do not matter to me."

(Unknown to Janemba. Towa plans to overthrow him and take over the universe with Demigra. Think of her like starscream from transformers how he always wants to get ahead of Megatron.)

Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Eighteen are doing some training with Whis. Gohan and Eighteen are sparring with each other. While Goku and Vegeta decide to attack Whis simultaneously. However neither of them can land a hit. Whis quickly owns both of them. In just a matter of minutes. This leads to taking a break. Goku says in his mind "Wow, still couldn't land a hit. Whis must be mountains above Beerus. Whis replied "Actually Goku, Beerus and I are much closer than you think. As I said before. Neither of you possess the proper speed."

Goku replied "What? You didn't tell me you could read minds." Whis replied "I didn't tell you because you did not ask." Goku replied "I guess it makes sense. Seeing you're the assistant of Lord Beerus." Whis replied "Indeed, Beerus can get carried away sometimes. It's my job to keep him in line." Whis walks over to a table that has a teapot with cups around it. He pours himself a cup of tea. He mixes some sugar making it sweet tea.

He takes a drink saying "Now let's continue. But this time, I want all four of you to attack me at once. Gohan and Eighteen stop fighting and look at Whis with a surprised face. Goku replied "What? But your drinking tea." Whis replied "Exactly, why not make it more exciting. You have till I finish my tea to land a hit." Vegeta replied "Ok, I'm game, Kakarot! Stay out of my way this time! You will only slow us down!" Goku replied "Aww come on Vegeta. It's not that bad."

Each of them power up. Whis says "Begin!" Goku and Vegeta attack first. Once again they are not able to land a hit. Whis continues drinking while dodging their attacks. Gohan and Eighteen attack next. Whis disappears using super speed and reappears kicking each of them in the gut sending them flying downwards. Vegeta quickly jumps up from the ground shouting "Enough of this! AAAAAAHHHHHH! He powers up to Super Saiyan God. Goku and Gohan do the same.

The three of them stand around Whis in a triangle formation. Eighteen says "I guess this means I shouldn't hold back." Eighteen tightens her fist and heads into battle. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all attack Whis simultaneously. Still even with their increased power they struggle to hit Whis. Dodging their attacks and drinking tea at the same time. With a smile on his face he says "I'm almost finished and none of you can land a hit. I guess I really am too fa..."

Whis is interrupted when he lets out a quick "Ohh!" Whis spills tea on himself. Everyone is stunned as they see Eighteen's elbow resting on the back of Whis' neck. Goku said in his mind. "Wow, Eighteen has really learned the Kaioken well. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It was only for a second. But I saw her strike." Goku remembered back to his training on King Kai's planet just before he returned to earth to fight Nappa and Vegeta.

Images of his fight with Nappa flash through his mind. When he used Kaioken against Nappa and crippled him. Then he tells Krillin about how Kaioken makes the user a super self and grants them awesome speed, strength and technique. He says in his mind again "Ahh! Yes! That's it! Her speed was already really fast. I had trouble keeping up even at Super Saiyan Three. Wow, I never knew Kaioken was capable of reaching levels this high. Perhaps I should study it more myself."

Watching Whis spill his drink. Eighteen says "So, did I pass your test?" Whis moves forward and descends downwards towards the table. He sits his cup down and quickly spawns a towel out of thin air. He begins drying his outfit while replying "Well, it appears I have underestimated you. Yes, the goal was to get me to spill my drink. Which you did. So yes, you pass." Suddenly everyone hears a voice from the opposite direction. "BEERUS!" They turn around to reveal its Champa the brother of Beerus along with his female assistant Vados.

(Champa looks similar to Beerus. Having the same purple skin. Only he is overweight. Basically a fat version of Beerus. Vados looks similar to Whis. She wears the same outfit as Whis and has the same pale skin. It's said that Whis and Vados are of the same race. Though this is never really explained.)

Beerus shouts "Champa! What the hell are you doing here?" Champa replied "Is that anyway to greet your dear brother?" Beerus replied "This doesn't concern you! Go back to your universe!" Champa replied "Fool! You know earth doesn't exist in my universe! Here you are stuffing your face with all the delicious food from earth without sharing! I should destroy you for your arrogance!" Goku approached Champa saying "Oh I see, so you must really look the food from earth."

Champa took this as a fat joke. He felt Goku was making fun of his appearance. Champa replied shouting "DID YOU JUST TELL A FAT JOKE? I HATE FAT JOKES! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GO SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU'll HAVE TO USE THE DRAGON BALLS TO GET ME OUT! Champa powered up emitting a purple aura around him. Vados stepped between them replying "Lord Champa, I believe the saiyan was asking a question. He noticed that you and Beerus both enjoy food."

Champa took a moment to think as he realized that Vados is correct. He powered down replying "Watch yourself saiyan. Next time I won't be so forgiving." Beerus replied "Champa! Do you have to be so arrogant? Not everything is about you." Champa replied "Fool! Everything is about me! I'm bigger, stronger and faster than you. I have a statue of me in my universe. I even poop golden turds!"

Vados noticed the fighters training with Whis. She says "Lord Beerus, I see you have some supreme fighters here. Champa also added "Yes, we actually came here to gather warriors for a universal tournament. The winner receives the Super Dragon Balls." Beerus and Whis immediately cocked their heads upwards in amazement. Goku asked "Mr. Whis? What are Super Dragon Balls?"

Whis replied "They are Dragon Balls that are connected throughout the nine universes. Upon summoning, Super Shenron will be released able to grant any wish that one desires with no limits or restrictions." Goku replied "Oh wow! So you could seriously wish for anything?" Whis replied "Indeed you can." Vados observed Eighteen sparring with Gohan asking "Whis tell me. Who is that fighting with that saiyan." Whis replied "That would be Eighteen." Vados replied "Eighteen? What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

Whis replied "Yes, she is an android created by Dr. Gero. Her entire existence was meant for destroying Goku. However she has chosen a different path. She has become a valuable ally to earth. The number or word Eighteen is a model number that Gero gave each of his creations." Vados replied "I see, and I imagine on earth she is one of the strongest fighter?" Whis replied "Of course, you know I wouldn't be training someone unless I thought they had the potential for something great."

Vados replied "I see, I like to see the powers of these fighters first hand." Whis replied "Well the tournament would be the perfect place for that." Vados replied "There's only one problem. The tournament requires a minimum of five fighters per team. You only have four. The strongest warriors in universe six will be competing." Whis replied "Five fighters huh? I think I have a solution to that." Whis turns around making a whistling noise to get everyone's attention.

This immediately made everyone focus on Whis as he says "I have a new task for all of you!" Goku replied "What are you going to have us do now? Hopefully not more cleaning." Whis replied "No actually I have decided you all have earned a vacation." A most unusual look came to everyone's face as they were surprised to hear this. Goku replied "What? A vacation?" Vegeta replied "I don't have time for a vacation! We are warriors! We must always be prepared if something attacks earth."

Goku replied "I'm gonna have to side with Vegeta on this one Mr. Whis. We can't afford to slack off." Whis replied "And that's where both of you are wrong. Rest is just as important as training and exercise. Goku, did you even realize that you have a granddaughter now?" Goku replied "Gosh! I guess I kinda forgot about that haha." Whis replied "Perhaps you should use this vacation to spend some time with her. And Vegeta, perhaps you should spend some time with your wife Bulma. I hardly see you spend any time with her. Not to mention she makes such delicious treats!"

Goku replied "That's right! I bet Chi Chi isn't too happy with me." Vegeta also replied "I dont have time for that blasted woman! I told you before that training is all that matters to me. Kakarot might be taking a break. But I refuse." Whis replied "Well let's see what Bulma thinks about this. Goku would you mind taking us to Capsule Corporation?" Goku replied "Sure!" They travel via instant transmission. Vegeta didn't take kindly to this idea.

However he knew that putting training before his wife was wrong. Bulma was helping Jaco upgrade his ship for better space patrol. They want to be better prepared for if another incident like Frieza happens again. She moves out from under the ship covered with dirt and oil. Jaco jumps down from the cockpit asking "How is it looking?" Bulma replied "Well it looks like you have a much easier time detecting ships in our solar system. Also I have included a dragon radar so you can see where the dragon balls are at all times." Jaco replied "High tech stuff. I guess it's true when they say you're a genius."

Bulma smiled as a way of replying. Suddenly Goku, Vegeta and Whis appear in front of them. Bulma wasn't expecting this but her and Chi Chi are so used to Goku and Vegeta showing up randomly out of thin air. Bulma says "Oh hey guys. Whats up? Whis have you come for more food?" Whis replied "Oh that sounds lovely. I wouldn't mind having some more that delicious treat you earthlings call sushi. However we have actually come for a different reason. I offered Vegeta a vacation to spend time away from training for a bit. But it seems he cares more about getting stronger."

Bulma replied with an angry look "Ugh! Vegeta! How dare you! Ever since Goku's fight with Beerus you haven't even so much as given your family a hug! You're either in that space ship my father built for you! Or training with Whis! When is the last time you took me out? Trunks has been wanting to spend some time with you as well!" Vegeta replied "Now see what you have done Whis? You know it's important that I keep up with Kakarot's strength! I can't let this clown leave me in the dust!"

Whis replied "Ahh Vegeta. Remember what I said about loosening up. It's your own arrogance that is holding you back. Farewell for now. I'll be back in a few days. Then we can pick up on our training." Whis floats upwards and disappears into the sunlight along with Goku. Vegeta says "Fine, Trunks!" Trunks sticks his head out the window of their house replying "Dad! Your back!" Vegeta replied "Yes, now go get dressed. Were going to the park." Trunks replied shouting "Yaaaaay!"

Bulma replied "Now that's more like it. Come inside. You need a bath." Vegeta walked inside gritting his teeth. He says in his mind "Damn you Whis." Meanwhile Goku used his instant transmission to send himself, Gohan and Eighteen home. (Since they all live close together) Krillin comes out of his house greeting everyone saying "So how did it go? Did you guys learn any new tricks?" Goku replied "No Krillin, actually Whis said we should all take a vacation." Krillin replied "A vacation?"

Goku replied "Yeah, I guess Whis got tired of us haha!" Krillin replied "So what are you gonna do Goku?" Goku replied "Well I haven't decided yet. But I think I'm going to spend some time with Pan. Come to think of it. Where is Pan? Gohan replied "I remember now. Videl said her father is taking Pan to the park." Goku replied "Perfect! I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I tag along! Now if I can just find Pan's energy signal." Goku places his fingers to his head and concentrates really hard.

Pan has very little energy so it's hard to sense her. After a few moments Goku finally finds her saying "Ah! There we go!" He disappears via instant transmission. Krillin says "Gosh! I guess he is in a hurry to see his granddaughter. He didn't even say goodbye." Gohan replied "Yeah, so what are you gonna do Krillin?" Krillin replied "Ahh! Well Marron keeps asking to see the beach. So I guess I'm taking my family to the beach."

Eighteen smiled as she overheard this. Marron jumped in excitement shouting "Yay daddy! Are we going right now?" Krillin replied smiling "Yeah sure! As soon as you pack your stuff." Marron runs inside to get ready. "Come on Krillin." says Eighteen as she walks inside the house. Gohan says "Well, sounds like you should go get ready." Krillin replied "Right! But hey! Why don't you come with us?" Gohan replied "Nah sorry bro. I promised Goten I would train with him when I got back."

Krillin replied "Alright, Suit yourself! See ya around Gohan." Krillin runs inside his house. Gohan immediately hears Goten shout "Hey Gohan! Are we ready to go and train now?" Gohan replied "Sure little bro! Just let me get a few things." Gohan quickly enters his house. Meanwhile Goku appears in an amusement park via instant transmission. Hercule has taken Pan there as a way of spending time with his granddaughter. He was in the middle of buying Pan some ice cream when he saw Goku appear.

"Hi ya!" says Goku. It was very unexpected to Hercule "Oh Uh! Hi Goku!" says Hercule. Goku replied "What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Hercule replied "Well uh! I just wasn't expecting you." Goku replied "Well I came to spend time with Pan if that's okay?" Hercule replied "Oh! Well of course Goku! We were just enjoying some ice cream." Pan hides behind Hercule's leg. Goku kneels down observing Pan saying "Hi Pan, I'm your grandpa Goku!"

Hercule says "It's ok Pan. Come meet your grandpa." Pan poked her head out from behind Hercule's leg replying "But I thought you were my grandpa?" Hercule replied "Oh, I guess I should have explained. You see Pan, Everyone has a grandpa and grandma on both sides of their family. Goku would be your grandpa from your father's side. I am your grandpa from your mother's side."

Pan was a little confused. Regardless though, she accepted grandpa Goku. Running to him and jumping into his arms. Goku picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Basically giving her a piggyback ride. Hercule says smiling "It looks like she likes you Goku." Goku replied 'Ahh! That's great! What do you want to do first Pan?" Pan replied smiling "I want grandpa Goku to have ice cream with us!" Hercule replied "Well, you heard her Goku. Go get some ice cream."

Goku replied "Umm! Mr. Satan, I'm afraid I don't any money." Hercule fell down in embarrassment replying "I can't believe the strongest guy in the world doesn't have any money." Goku replied "Gosh! Sorry Mr. Satan. But I've never really needed money. Chi Chi always took care of food for us around the house." Hercule replied "Alright, I suppose I will help you out this once. But you owe me."

Hercule buys ice cream for both of them. Now that everyone is happy. They begin walking through the rest of the fair. In other places. High above on the lookout you hear Piccolo shout "What! A Universal Tournament?" Whis who is visiting Piccolo replied "Yes, that is correct. Lord Champa has requested a tournament between our universe and that of universe six. Only five fighters per team is allowed. Currently we only have four." Piccolo replied "What does this have to do with me?"

Whis replied "I observed your fight with Salza. I see a lot of potential in you Piccolo. With the proper training I think you could achieve a type of god status like the rest of your allies." Piccolo replied "What? Is that really possible?" Whis replied "Of course Piccolo. Goku once said that even a low class warrior can achieve great power." Dende replied "Piccolo I think you should go with him. For some reason. I feel you could make a difference for our people on new namek."

Piccolo spent a few moments meditating until to finally replying "Alright, let's do it." Whis replied "Splendid!" Whis used his magic to have both of them travel to the planet of Beerus and Whis." This was rather different for Mr. Popo, he was always used to Piccolo joining Dende on the lookout. Gohan took Goten a park near a small city. In the center is a giant statue of Mr. Satan. Below it is a plaque that says "Here sits the earth's great champion Hercule Satan who saved the world from Cell and Majin Buu."

Goten says "This guy is a big phony! Gohan why do you put up with this guy? You deserve the credit for defeating Cell." Gohan replied "Well Goten that was a long time ago and since then things have changed. He might be a fake. But honestly he can keep all the publicity. I would much rather enjoy my time with my family." Goten replied "Is that why Eighteen let Mr. Satan beat her?" Gohan replied "Yeah, neither of us wanted the fanfare."

Suddenly a football lands next to them as some young adults were playing football. One of them shouts "Hey! You mind throwing it back to us?" Goten picked up the football replying "Okay!" He throws throws it with only a fraction of his power. It goes flying out of the entire city. The people in the park are stunned as they cannot believe a little kid could have such an incredible arm. One of them says "Woah! That kid must be from another planet of something!"

Another person replied "He's a freak! Let's get out of here!" Everyone in the park immediately runs away. Gohan says "Goten! What did I tell you about using your powers in public?" Goten replied "Oh yeah! Right! Sorry Gohan." Gohan replied "Well on the bright side with all the people gone we can do some training now." Goten replied "Alright! Let's do it!" Goten powers up to SSJ. Gohan powers up to his mystic form. Vegeta took Bulma and Trunks to a very expensive restaurant.

Bulma's entire family is rich. So eatting at a place like this is no issue. They order a giant dish known as squid. This was very different for Vegeta as he's never really done this type of thing with his family. The waiter brings out a giant octopus that is so big they have to put it on a separate table to serve it. Vegeta is actually surprised at the size. Everyone cuts a piece off for themselves. Vegeta finds himself eating like Goku. For once he is enjoying his time with his family.

Krillin and Eighteen are also enjoying their time with Marron on the beach. Krillin is teaching Marron how to swim while Eighteen is watching them sitting on a lounge chair with an umbrella over it. Yamcha, oolong, and Master Roshi decided to come with them. Krillin says "Come on Marron. Watch me!" He begins demonstrating the proper way to swim. "Now you try!" he said. Marron starts paddling forward. Krillin excitedly says "Yeah that's it!"

Suddenly Yamcha is using a surfboard and riding a giant wave shouting "YEEEEHAAAA!" this causes a lot of water to splash on Krillin and Marron. It throws her off guard. Marron starts yelling for help. Krillin grabs her and flies upwards out of the water shouting "Hey! Yamcha! Watch where you're going next time! I'm trying to teach Marron how to swim!" Yamcha rides the wave all the way to surface of the beach replying "Sorry bro! I guess I was having so much fun I forgot you were there hahaha!"

This annoyed Eighteen as she watched from the shore. She stood up telling Yamcha "Idiot! You made her cry! You better be careful around my family!" Yamcha replied a little afraid "Oh! Yeah, sure! Sorry about that!" Eighteen gave him a mildly annoyed look as she sit back down in the chair. Yamcha quickly made his way back to shore and sits down at a table with Oolong and Master Roshi. Oolong says "Nice going Yamcha. You managed to make the baby cry."

Yamcha replied "Hey! I was just trying to have some fun is all!" Oolong replied "Just make sure you don't end up with another hand through your stomach. Remember what happen last time you messed with androids?" Yamcha immediately had a flashback come to his head. He thought back to when the Z Fighters first encountered androids 19 & 20\. He remembers Android 20 (Dr. Gero) Sucking the life from him and impaling him with his arm.

This made him realize how easy it would be for Eighteen to do this to him. Then he became frightened. Replying to Oolong "On second thought maybe I should stay here with you guys." Roshi and Oolong start laughing. It seemed all was good and peaceful. But unknown to any of the Z-Fighters. Evil was headed their way. As just a few miles away a drop pod lands in a soil field making a small crater. This is the same pod that Super 17 currently resides in. He has finally made it to earth.

A farmer driving a tractor was the first to encounter the crash site. Super 17 makes his way out of pod and the crater. The farmer approaches the crash site angry because it just ruined all his work. With Seventeen's back facing him the farmer shouts "Hey! Get out of the way you idiot! I have to fix the area you just destroyed!" Seventeen didn't reply he just starts laughing. The farmer thought this was strange.

Seventeen turned around facing him saying "Hahahaha! Oh there must be someway I can make it up to you. How about this!" Seventeen destroyed the tractor with a simple ki blast killing the farmer in the process. "Such pathetic weaklings. Now lets try out these new modifications that Dr. Myuu made." said Seventeen. He looks around using a scanner implanted in his head. He quickly locates Goku's energy.

Seventeen says "Ah! There you are Goku. How wonderful! It looks like that Dr. Myuu gave me the ability to sense powers levels just like Android 16. I'm coming for you Goku! Prepare yourself!" Android 17 cannot be sensed by anyone. However he can sense them. This gives him a deadly advantage. Trouble is about to happen on earth. But on King Kai's planet Whis has been training Piccolo very hard.

Piccolo wears a harness strapped with huge weights similar to the weights Goku used during the Battle of Gods chapter. This is done to strengthen Piccolo as he hasn't done any real training since The Cell Games. After hours of pulling this weight around Piccolo asks "Whis? How will this make me a god?" Whis replied "Now now Piccolo. This process is only meant to prepare your body. You haven't trained or been in a battle in quite some time. Gods are considered nearly perfect beings. You can't become a god if your out of shape. Goku and the others train everyday. So this would have been child's play for them. Just keep that up for about five more hours."

King Kai comes out of his house looking like he just woke up from a nap. He watches Piccolo pulling the weights around his small planet. He asks "Well it looks like Piccolo is coming along rather well. But one question? Why did you have him train here? Wouldn't it have been easier to train on your planet? There is a lot more room there." Whis replied "Indeed there would be more room. However there is ten times the gravity of earth here. That would speed up to process of Piccolo's training."

King Kai replied "Well that certainly makes sense." Whis replied "Indeed, Piccolo shall be the strongest Namek in existence." Back on earth. Goku is enjoying his time with Pan and Mr. Satan. After riding many roller coasters and eating a lot of food. Goku and Pan couldn't be more happy. All seemed wonderful until suddenly an energy wave comes flying at Goku from behind. With only mere seconds to act. Goku quickly used instant transmission to save himself, Pan and Hercule.

They appear high above the amusement park. Mr. Satan freaks out shouting "Ahh! What was that? Some type of explosion!" Goku replied "That was no ordinary explosion. That was an energy wave." Then Goku says in his mind "But who was it? I didn't sense anything." The people in the park run away screaming, fearing for their lives. Suddenly Super 17 appears in front of Goku.

(Note: Goku has never actually seen Android 17. So he has no idea who he is.)

Goku shouts "Who are you?" Seventeen smiled replying "Hahahahaha! You'll find out soon." Goku replied "Answer me! Who are you? And why can't I sense you?" Seventeen replied "Full of questions today Goku." Goku replied "You know my name too?" Seventeen replied "I know more than just that Goku. I know you have two sons Gohan and Goten." This came as even more a surprise to Goku. Seventeen continued "Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin. I know about them all. But to give you a hint. I am an android created by Dr. Gero and now Dr. Myuu."

Goku replied "I should of known. An android, that would explain why I can't sense you. Dr. Myuu huh? It doesn't ring a bell. Let me guess. This has something to do with Dr. Gero's revenge?" Seventeen replied "Hahaha! Revenge would be correct. However my current employer also wants you dead. He's known as The God of Annihilation." Goku replied "God of Annihilation?" Pan hides behind Goku afraid saying "Grandpa! That guys looks scary!" Goku descends down to the ground with Pan and Hercule saying "Hercule, get Pan as far away from here as you can." Struck with fear Mr. Satan didn't move. Goku got frustraited greeted his teeth shouting "HERCULE! GET PAN OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Mr. Satan replied "Oh right! Sorry Goku! You go teach that guy a lesson!" Hercule grabs Pan's arm and begins to run away. Seventeen smiles saying "I don't think so." He fires a small ki blast at them. Goku acts quickly appearing in it's path and knocks it away. Hercule and Pan continue running out of the park. This angered Goku as he says "You almost killed a defenseless little girl! If you want to fight me then fine! But leave my family out of this!"

Seventeen replied "Hahahaha! Do you really think I care one bit about these pathetic earthlings?" Seventeen demonstrates his anger towards mankind by rapidly fired lasers from his eyes destroying the rest of the park and killing most of the people. The multitude of explosions and smoke was enough to be seen from a good distance. In the middle of their training Gohan and Goten spot the smoke from their location. Goten says "Woah! Gohan what is that?"

Gohan replied "I don't know! It looks like an explosion or something. Wait! I think that's coming from the park where Mr. Satan took Pan! I should go check this out." Gohan quickly powers up and flies towards Goku's location. Goten shouts "Hey! Wait Gohan! I'm coming too!" He powers up and quickly follows behind Gohan. Piccolo and Whis made there way to New Namek. Piccolo had never seen his new home planet but he liked it and it seemed fitting for him to visit his fellow Namekians.

They come to a small village where Moori and the other Nameks are. Piccolo is greeted by them. Moori steps out of his house saying "Greetings Piccolo, we wasn't expecting your arrival and who is this you brought with?" Whis replied "Greetings! I am Whis. Assistant of The God of Destruction Beerus." Moori and the other Nameks were frozen from shock. Immediately Moori replies "My God! You're the assistant of that Cat God! The Destroyer!"

The Nameks begin to bow before Whis. Moori continues "My apologies Lord Whis! We have only heard of you through Guru. He told us legends about a Beerus The Destroyer. But we never actually known it to be true. We would have given you more of the proper greeting if we would've known about your arrival." Whis replied "Such a touching speech. But you have nothing to fear. I simply came here to help Piccolo in a quest." Moori replied "Well any ally of Piccolo's is welcome here. Please, come inside and sit down."

Piccolo and Whis follow Moori inside his small oddly shaped house. (Like the one's on namek) Moori says "So what is that you seek?" Whis replied "I was curious if you have you heard of a Namekian God?" Moori replied "Well, we have heard stories from Guru. But we merely thought those were just fiction. The legend says that many years ago there was a great evil that came to Namek. One far worst than that Frieza incident.

It meant the entire extinction of our race until a Namek warrior came to save us. Only by using the dragon balls and standing together was this achieved. They entrusted one Namek that was right for the job. They placed the dragon balls around and enchanted a magical song. It was through wisdom and strong belief were they able to fuse all of their power into one Namek. Creating the ultimate Namek warrior."

Whis replied "I see, that sounds oddly familiar to Goku's god transformation. Moori, I ask that we re-enact these circumstances." Moori replied "You think Piccolo is the one?" Whis replied "Yes, I do." Moori replied "Very well then. Let's do this outside." They step outside where Moori informs the other Nameks to perform the ritual. They bring the seven dragon balls of new namek and place them in a circle around Piccolo. Moori says "Piccolo, I need you to look deep inside yourself. Only then will you find the means to become a god."

Piccolo goes into a state of meditation as he floats a few feet off the ground. Piccolo shuts out everything around him. He puts his mind into a dream like state. He finds himself floating in a white area of emptiness. There he meets Kami. Piccolo says "What? Kami?" Kami replies "Yes Piccolo, it is I." Piccolo replied "Tell me, do I have what it takes to be a god?" Kami replied "Yes, I can see it in you Piccolo. Your father king Piccolo wanted to take over the earth. He cared nothing for this world or its people. You were once the same way. You despised Goku. But later you turned away from the darkness. The legend Moori told you about a Namekian God is true. You must believe in yourself."

Then Nail appeared saying "Yeah! We believe in you Piccolo. No matter what we will always be rooting for you. Just remember that you have the power of all your people now. Not just myself and Kami." Piccolo replied "Yes, I understand." Suddenly Piccolo returned to reality. The Dragon Balls start to glow rapidly. Moori and the other Nameks begin chanting a magic song in their language. The balls glow in a circle and yellow light shoots out from each one into Piccolo's body and it begins pulsing much like after he fused with Kami. Then Piccolo shouts "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He powers up. The entire area begins shaking. Piccolo's aura turns from white to green.

Moori says "My God! He did it! Piccolo is now a god!" Whis replied "Yes, Piccolo has certainly exceeded my expectations. How do you feel Piccolo?" Piccolo replied "Great actually. Never felt better." Whis replied "Good, it appears that Porunga was listening and helped to fulfill the legend. Just remember that it's not just your power. But the power of all your people. Now lets get back to earth. Oracle has informed me that some trouble is happening on earth."

Piccolo replied "How long will it take?" Whis replied "About 23 minutes. The average time of a standard anime episode." Piccolo replied "Alright, let's go." Whis and Piccolo quickly enter a wormhole via Whis magic. As they disappear into the sky a random namek asks "Elder Moori? Is it really true?" Moori replied "Yes, after a thousand years a Namekian god is has finally been born." Back on earth. Goku and Super 17 continue their fight. After exchanging a few blows in the air. Seventeen gains the upper hand on Goku by kicking him downwards into a ferris wheel.

This creates a huge crater and pieces of the ferris wheel come crashing down on Goku. But Goku was not even close to out of the fight. He powers up and quickly destroys the metal around him. He flies upwards and out of the rubble. He meets Super 17 in the air. Seventeen says "That was a nice warm up Goku." Goku replied "Yeah, I must admit, you're stronger than I thought and the fact that I can't sense you makes it harder. But as grim as things look. I kind of like the challenge."

Seventeen replied "You will soon come to understand my power." Suddenly Goku hears a voice "DAD!" It's Gohan and Goten. Goku says "What are you two doing here?" Gohan replied "We saw the explosion and thought you could use some help." Gohan looked at Super 17 and says "Hey, he looks just like Android 17." Goku replied "What Android 17? That means..." Goku's words are interrupted with Seventeen replying "Yes, that's right. I am the new and improved Super 17. Eighteen would be my sister."

Goku replied "Then you must know that your sister is on our side. You can change just like she did." Seventeen replied "A fact that will soon be corrected. She just needs some convincing then we will rule this entire universe." Goku replied "No way! Not on my watch!" Goku quickly powers up to the beyond god state and starts charging energy in his hand shouting "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" He fires a giant wave and Seventeen.

But with the new modifications Dr. Myuu made. Super 17 is able to absorb energy attacks with his body. Seventeen smiles as the wave gets closer. He shifts his body and takes the blast head on absorbing it and making him stronger. The laughs the whole time this is happening. Goku quickly notices this saying "What?" Seventeen replied "Fool, you can't beat me. I am the ultimate android. If you surrender now then your death will be quick and painless."

Goku replied "We'll see, I haven't even warmed up yet." Gohan also replied "Yeah, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Goku and Gohan Power up to SSJ God. Seventeen notices the blue hair saying "I've never seen a saiyan with blue hair before. Unfortunately it still won't help you." Goku replied "That's what you think. This is something called Super Saiyan God."

Seventeen replied "Super Saiyan God? You only changed your hair color. What a useless transformation. It doesn't matter what new powers you have gained. I am the ultimate android." Goten says "Hey Gohan! I want to help too!" Gohan replied "No you stay back. You're not strong enough to fight someone of this level." Seventeen attacks Goku while he is off guard punching him hard in his gut. Then he kicks him down again creating another large crater. Gohan attacks next.

They exchange blows in the air. However Super 17 has infinite stamina so he can hold out as long as he needs to. He grabs a hold of Gohan's leg and throws him downwards creating yet another crater. As soon as Gohan made contact with the ground. Seventeen appeared next to him. He placed his hand on Gohan's chest firing a ki blast. This made Gohan's body rip through the ground creating a giant earthquake. Goku quickly arose from his crater to see Gohan ripping through the earth. With a concerned voice he shouts "Gohan!"

Seventeen smiled replying "I think you should worry more about yourself Goku!" Goku replied "Alright! Let's see how you like this!" Goku powers up and tightens his fist. He flies upwards at Seventeen shouting "Super God Fist!" Making contact was so massive that it caused the entire planet to shake. On the beach Krillin and his family feel the tremendous earthquake. So powerful that he creates a tidal wave. Krillin says "Woah! What in the world was that?"

Master Roshi replied "I fear it might be Goku. He's going all out for some reason." Krillin replied "But why? Maybe we should go check it out." Eighteen replied "Hold on Krillin! We are on vacation remember." Krillin "But Eighteen, they might need our help!" Eighteen replied "I'm sure it's just Goku and Vegeta fighting. You know how much they like to keep up with each other."

Krillin replied "But what if it's a new enemy? Goku might be in danger." Eighteen replied "Why can't you just obey me Krillin? I told you, we are on vacation. If it gets worse then we will go check it out." Krillin replied "Alright!" Goku's attack send Seventeen flying upwards. He saw Seventeen's body floating in the sky lifeless. He began charging energy again shouting "KA..ME..HA...ME...HA!"

Before it made contact. Super 17 quickly shifted his body in an attempt to absorb more energy. He absorbs it all giving him even greater power. Goku says "What? Uh no!" Seventeen replied "Ahh! That godly energy of yours taste very nice. Now let me show you a trick. You see, I not only absorb energy. I can also learn it." Seventeen places his hands together charging energy shouting "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" firing a massive wave at Goku. It swallows him whole.

Goten shouts "Hey! You'll pay for hurting my daddy!" Goten powers up to SSJ. He attacks Super 17 with all he has. Seventeen takes all the hits as they do no damage to him. Goten jumps back shouting "KAMEHAMEHA!" This does nothing to him. Seventeen smiles saying "Kid, you really should have stayed home." He punches Goten in the stomach hard making him return to base form and fall to the ground. He then fired a ki blast down to finish him off.

But suddenly Gohan appears and kicks it away. Seventeen says "So you're still alive?" Gohan replied "That's right! It will take a lot more then that to get rid of me." Seventeen replied "You should have stayed down. You might have lived a little longer if you had." Gohan attacked with a strong kick to Seventeen's abdomen. Then an elbow to his cheek. This knocked Seventeen back a few feet. They began exchanging blows in the air rapidly.

Eventually Seventeen manages to get behind Gohan and puts him in a body lock with his arms suspended upwards. "Do you see how helpless you are?" he says. Goku appeared and quickly punched Seventeen off of Gohan. Quickly noticing his father's torn clothes he says "Dad! Are you alright?" Goku replied "Yeah, he got me pretty good back there. But I can still fight." Seventeen replied "You really shouldn't have come back Goku. It was have been funner to hunt you down."

Goku powered up shouting "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Activating the blue power of Super Saiyan God. Seventeen says "Well you're a bit tougher than I though Goku." Goku replied "Sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easily!" Seventeen replied "Hahahaha! You have no idea that you're up against the ultimate weapon." Goku replied "Ultimate Android huh? Well you don't scare me." Seventeen replied "Oh, but that will change."

Seventeen attacked full force. He kicked Gohan hard in the stomach and then fire a ki blast right in his face to blow him away. Goku tried a strong kick but Seventeen grabbed his kick and forced him downwards quickly slamming him hard into the ground and creating a massive crater. Goku's clothes were torn even more. Seventeen quickly uses next to. Super 17 picks him up by his head saying "You just don't know when to quit." Goku replied in a soft voice "I have a knack for that."

Seventeen replied "Not anymore." He placed Goku's head between the palm of his hands. He slowly starts crushing Goku's head. You could hear his skull beginning to crack. It looked like it was the end for Goku until suddenly Vegeta enters the fight by kicking Seventeen in the cheek making him release Goku. Happy to see his long time friend Goku says "Thanks Vegeta!" Vegeta replied "No one kills Kakarot while I'm around. I have reserved that pleasure for myself."

Seventeen replied "Vegeta? You saiyans are like cockroaches. You always pop up everywhere." Seventeen flies upwards. Vegeta reveals that he has Bulma and Trunks with him. Goku says "Be Careful Vegeta! He's stronger than what he looks." Vegeta replied "Even on vacation you manage to pick a fight with someone." Goku replied "Yeah, it seems Dr. Gero's creations are trying still trying to kill me." Vegeta replied "Well, whatever. Let's get this over with."

Vegeta takes off the clothes to reveal the training armor Whis gave him underneath. Vegeta powers up to SSJ God. "Now let's see what you've got! GALIC GUN!" Shouts Vegeta. "Wait Vegeta!" shouts Goku. Happiness came to Super 17's face as the blast got closer to him "Yes! Come to me!" he shouts. Seventeen absorbs it making him stronger than he previously was. Vegeta says "What?" Goku replied "Sorry, I forgot to mention that he can absorb energy attacks." Vegeta replied angry "You imbecile! You tell me now? A mistake like that is inexcusable!"

Seventeen smiled replying "Thank you Vegeta. Your godly energy feels very good. Now it's my turn." Seventeen charges downwards. Vegeta says in his mind "Damn fool is trying to take on a real saiyan." Seventeen makes contact headbutting Vegeta in his stomach and pushing him backwards at the same time. Vegeta falls to the ground. Goten says "Hey Trucks! How about some fusion?" Trunks replied "Great idea Goten! Then we can help my dad."

Goten and Trunks jump in front of Vegeta as a way of defending him shouting "Fusion! Ha!" SSJ3 Gotenks emerged. Seventeen replied "Yes, the fusion technique. Dr. Myuu's files state very clearly what it is." Gotenks does a quick combo attacking Seventeen from all sides. None of which do any damage. He jumps back shouting "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" He spits from his mouth ten ghost versions of himself. Seventeen doesn't move.

He purposely lets them attach onto him. They create a giant explosion. Goku uses his instant transmission technique to teleport Bulma back to capsule corp. "Whoh! Thanks Goku!" said Bulma. Goku replied "Sure! You have to stay here now. You will only get in our way. We can't fight to our best if we are worried about your safety." Before Bulma could reply Goku vanished via instant transmission.

Bulma's mother watched from the distance saying "Oh my, he didn't even say goodbye. Come inside and have some tea." Bulma is reunited back at home. Goku arrives back at the battle field completely that is completely covered with smoke. Gotenks is feeling confident that he had defeated Super 17. However, his confidence was cut short when the smoke cleared and Super 17 was flouting there completely unharmed. Gotenks' cocky manner was quickly made silent.

Seventeen says "Nice try kid. But you'll have to do a lot better then that if you want to beat me." Gotenks replied "What?" Seventeen replied "Let me show you what a real explosion looks like! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Seventeen produces sphere of energy around him. It looked similar to self destruct type of attack. It slowly grew in size rapidly. So massive that it completely destroys everything within a large radius. From far away it looked like a nuclear explosion.

Most of the people thought this was a terrorist attack of some kind. Krillin and the others saw this from the beach as well. The ground began to shake. Krillin says "Okay, that didn't sound good." Eighteen replied "Right, let's go Krillin." They fly towards the battlefield. The entire park had been completely destroyed. Once a beautiful amusement park is now a destroyed wasteland. Goku emerges from the rubble out of breath and hardly able to move. Vegeta arises in the same manner.

Super 17 slowly advances towards them in the distance. Goku asks Vegeta "Hey, can you still fight?" Out of breath Vegeta replied "What kind of question is that? Do you really think that prince of all saiyans would fall that easily?" Goku replied "Well, I had my doubts Vegeta." Gohan also came out of the rubble behind them. Goku says "Gohan!" Gohan replied "I'm ok dad. A little hurt but I can still fight." Goku replied "That's good to hear son. Listen, I have a plan to defeat him."

Vegeta replied "Oh get over yourself Kakarot! He picked us apart one by one!" Gohan replied "Fill us in dad. I'm behind you 100%." Goku replied "Right, It's true that he picked us apart. But I think if we combine our powers and attack him at the same time. Then we might have a chance." Vegeta replied "Come on Kakarot! Do you think that will work? We can hardly pick ourselves up and have haven't put a dent in him." Goku replied "Just trust me Vegeta."

Gohan replied "But what about all the people? If he can level this whole place then I can't imagine what he could do to a whole city." Goku replied "Yes, first we need to lead him away from the city. More people will get hurt if we fight here." Gohan replied "There is a beach not to far from here. That would be the perfect place to get him away from the city." Goten and Trunks emerge from the rubble. Goten asks "Hey what about us?" Trunks also commented "Yeah, don't we have a part in the plan?"

Vegeta replied "Trunks, you and Goten head home! This is no place for children!" Trunks desperately wanted to help his father. He rebelled until Goten said "I think we should listen to your dad Trunks." Trunks didn't like this decision. But he knew Goten was right. They flew off in the direction of capsule corp. Seeing that the battlefield is clear of children Goku powers up to SSJ God once again. He says "Vegeta, Gohan, I need your help. Please!" Vegeta replied "Alight! Just stay out of my way!"

Gohan also replied "Right Dad! Let's do it!" Vegeta and Gohan power up to SSJ God. The three of them charge at the super android simultaneously. The moment they make contact the force is so great that it sends Seventeen flying away. Goku and Vegeta quickly follow up making contact with him in the air pushing him out of the city. Goten and Trunks catch up to Mr. Satan and Pan. They inform Pan of what's going on. Eager to help her grandfather Pan attempts to fly towards the battlefield.

Hercule shouts "No Pan! You can't go there! You'll be killed!" Pan replied "Grandpa might need my help! I'm going!" Unable to stop her Hercule shouts "Pan! No!" Goten replied "Wow, she's brave going there to take on that Super Android all by herself." Trunks replied "Yeah, let's go Goten." Goten replied "Right!" Goten and Trunks follow after Pan towards the beach. As they disappear into the sky. A sad face comes to Hercule's face as he says "Alone again, this must be my punishment for all the lies I told. I guess I'll just go home."

He starts the long walk back to his house. High above the sky on the lookout. Whis and Piccolo have returned. They touchdown on the lookout. Piccolo is about to fly off when Whis says "There is still time to help your friends. If you hurry you can make it." Piccolo replied "Thanks, its time to see what these new powers can do." Piccolo powers up and flies downwards. He makes a quick stop at Korin's tower for a bag of senzu beans. Yajorbi throws him a bag of beans. Piccolo says "Thanks!"

Then he quickly flies off. Korin says "Wow, he must be in a hurry. He didn't even say goodbye." Yajorbi replied "Whatever, leave the fighting to them. I feel much safer up here." Korin replied "Why on earth do I let you live up here?" Yajorobi replied "Why else, you'd get bored up here by yourself." Back at the park. Goku and Vegeta have managed to get Super 17 out of the city and close to the beach.

Krillin and Eighteen were on their way to the city when they see Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan pass them. Watching the fighting Krillin says "Hey, isn't that?" Eighteen replied "Yes, its Seventeen!" Krillin replied "But how? I thought he was dead." Eighteen didn't reply due to being amazed that her brother is still alive. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan begin triple teaming him. Though with the increase in power he received from ki blasts earlier. It has put him on a whole new level.

Goku and Seventeen lock hands above the ocean. Smiling Seventeen says "You can't beat me Goku. The files I have from Dr. Myuu are outstanding. I know every move you're going to do before you do it." Goku replied "Well if you have files about us. Then you should know that everyone who has threatened this planet before you has failed." Seventeen uses his energy to push Goku away. Quickly Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are in a triangle formation around him.

Seventeen fires three huge ki blasts from his body at each of them. Though they quickly move out of the way. Gohan grabs Seventeen from behind making him unable to move. Gohan shouts "Now Dad! Attack!" Seventeen replied "Yes, attack Goku! I would love to have more of that godly energy you have." Vegeta replied "Kakarot, let's see if he a limit of how much he can absorb." Goku replied "Right!" They both power up and begin charging their signature attacks.

Goku shouts "KA..ME..HA..ME...HA!" Vegeta shouts "GALIC..GUN.. FIRE!" Both attacks hit Seventeen. His body swells up to an enormous size due to absorbing so much energy. It looked as if he was going to explode until his body shrunk back to normal. Concerned Goku says "Uh no! He was able to absorb all of it!" Vegeta replied "How do you stop something like that?" Super 17 smiled replying "Hahahaha! Do you understand now how hopeless it is? You never had a chance. I only made you think that you did."

He quickly shook Gohan off of him and shouts "Now it's time to exterminate you all!" Right as Seventeen was about to unleash a furious attack. He heard a voice that quickly caught his attention. "Seventeen! Stop this!" He looks in the direction of the voice to see his sister Eighteen on the beach standing next to Krillin and Marron. Seventeen replied "What? Eighteen?" Eighteen replied "That's right! It's me Seventeen!"

Seventeen replied "My dear sister. Lord Janemba has offered us the entire universe for destroying the saiyans. Let us be together once again. Think about it Eighteen. No one in universe could touch us. You thought taking over earth was fun. Imagine what it would be like to have a whole universe to ourselves." Eighteen replied "Pathetic! The Seventeen I know would never serve anyone or take orders. What happen to you Seventeen?"

Seventeen replied "I woke up. Why don't you?" Eighteen replied "I have a family now." She moves her hand towards her family as a way for introducing them "My husband Krillin. This is our daughter Marron which would be your niece." Seventeen replied "What do you care? You never went looking for me when I was missing after Cell. Instead you decided to join the enemy. You never cared about me." Eighteen replied "Seventeen! Don't be ridiculous! You know that's not true!"

Seventeen replied "What? You don't really mean that?" Eighteen replied "Of course I mean it! You were the only family I had until Krillin. Do you know what it was like having to face Cell all by myself?" Seventeen replied "Don't be so foolish Eighteen your rightful place is beside me. Do what we were meant to do and help me destroy this world." Eighteen replied "If you want to destroy this planet. Then you will have to destroy me as well." Seventeen replied "If you won't join me. Then you leave me no choice."

Eighteen replied "Seventeen! Wake up! If you do this! You'll be destroying the one and only person who cares for you!" This made Seventeen hesitate. He descended to the ground slowly holding his head in agony. There is a struggle going on inside his head. Krillin says "Hey look! It's just like when you fused with your evil counterpart. I bet this Dr. Myuu guy did something similar to make Seventeen a super android."

Eighteen shouted at Seventeen "That's it Seventeen! Remember your true self." Seventeen went from screaming in agony to breathing really hard. Seventeen replied "I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done." Eighteen walked up to her brother to try and comfort him. She kneels down to place her hand on him. But as soon as she makes contact Seventeen stood up quickly and got angry. Good and Evil was fighting inside his head.

He quickly shouts "Join me now Eighteen! Dr. Myuu has given us the chance to be reunited." Krillin stood in front of Eighteen saying "Just listen to yourself! You destroyed Dr. Gero! Your free now. Join us and put all this behind you." Eighteen was impressed by Krillin's bravery. Seventeen shouted "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He fired a small ki blast from his finger that pierced through Krillin's chest killing him in the process. He fell to the ground lifeless. Goku shouts "Krillin no!" Gohan also shouts "No! It can't be!"

Eighteen was stunned to see her lifeless husband lying before her. Tears came to her eyes as Krillin says in a very low voice "It's alright babe. I think I'm gonna take a little nap." Eighteen kneels down placing her arms around Krillin sitting him in an upright position. "No Krillin! You have to hang in there!" Krillin was lifeless as blood drips off his body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he flops over dead.

Eighteen continued crying as she kissed him on his forehead. Shortly after she says "I should have protected you better. I'm so sorry Krillin. I love you." Seventeen said in a repulsive voice. "You actually shed tears for these pathetic earthlings. You don't need him Eighteen. He's so weak compared to you or myself." Eighteen stood up firmly with tears in her eyes replying "You don't understand what the feeling of love is Seventeen. It doesn't matter about being stronger. Something I've learned from this planet is with great power comes great responsibility."

Seventeen replied "You're a fool Eighteen. I didn't want to destroy you. But you've left me no other choice." Eighteen stared at the dead body of Krillin. She tightened her fist with anger. The tears in her eyes went away. She looked up at Seventeen replying "I think you should more concerned about what I'm going to do you. Seventeen! I can't forgive you! He was my husband and you kill him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She charged at Seventeen in a fierce manner with tears in her eyes shouting "AAAHHHH! I'll KILL YOU!"

She kneed him extremely hard in his abdomen and quickly followed up with a strong punch to his cheek. This sent him crashing into a rock formation behind him. She quickly spawns two discs in her hands shouting "DESTRUCTO DISK!" She cuts the rock formation into pieces. Goku shouted "Oh no! Eighteen! Don't use any energy based attacks! He has some kind of absorption technique!" Eighteen replied "What? No!" Seventeen emerged from the ocean where land used to be.

He flouts upwards smiling replying "Hahahaha! That's right, I will admit you are a lot stronger than I thought sis. You and I could have been so great together." Eighteen replied "I cut you to pieces! How did you escape?" Seventeen replied "A little trick I picked up from Goku. It's called instant transmission. Last chance! Join me Eighteen." Eighteen replied "I'd rather die then become apart of what you have become." Seventeen replied "Suit yourself Eighteen. Die!"

Seventeen forces her away with his energy. Goku says "Oh no! With instant transmission it will be hard to detect his moments. We have to help Eighteen or she is done for. Seventeen quickly grabs Eighteen by her neck. He begins slowly choking the life out her. With little time left. Eighteen grabbed Seventeen by placing her hand over his mouth and with a firm grip she released a ki-blast directly in his face. This caused him to drop her and his body flew backwards creating a giant earthquake followed by a title-wave.

Eighteen fell to the ground. Running through the sand is Marron coming to her mother's aid. Eighteen says "Marron No! Stay back!" An explosion happens with Seventeen flying upwards and out of the ground. Goku replied "Come on! We've gotta help Eighteen!" Gohan replied "Ok I'm with you dad!" Seventeen fires a ki-blast at Marron. Eighteen quickly knocks it out of the way.

She says "You already killed Krillin and now you tried to kill my daughter? You've become so heartless!" Seventeen replied "I'm trying to get you to see how these earthlings are slowing you down." Eighteen says in her mind "I can't stop him. He's absorbed too much energy." Goku and Gohan try to attack from behind. But Seventeen is quick to avoid them. He quickly fires a ki-blast in Gohan's face sending him flying away in a spiral formation. Seventeen wraps his arms around Goku and begins to squeeze his body.

Seventeen looks at Eighteen saying "Now watch as I break your friend in half!" Eighteen acted quickly by kicking Seventeen hard in his cheek. He drops Goku and takes a few steps back. He places his hand to his jaw as he felt slight pain. Seventeen says "Damn sis! You have impressed me. You strength far exceeds what I or Dr. Myuu expected." Eighteen replied "You will taste your own blood Seventeen!" Seventeen replied "I'll make sure you end up just like Krillin."

Eighteen replied "Ugh! How dare you!" Seventeen and Eighteen begin exchanging blows in the air. Goku stands up to notice the battle going on in the air. He makes his way over to Vegeta who for some reason isn't attacking. Gohan makes his way over to them as well. Both Goku and Gohan appear to be injured. Goku says "I don't know how much longer Eighteen can keep this up. We might have had a chance before he absorbed our power earlier."

Gohan replied "Yeah, this doesn't look good." Vegeta replied "There has to be a way to defeat him. But how? He's got to have some weakness." Seventeen overpowers Eighteen by grabbing her leg and begins smashing her into the ground. He appeared to be enjoying the moment. Goku shouts "Oh No! Hold on Eighteen! I'm coming!" Goku attempts and attack from behind. Seventeen was ready for this. He throws Eighteen into Goku forcing him away and knocking them both out. Gohan comes in next to attack.

Seventeen knees him hard in the gut. This made Gohan return to base for and his aura instantly went away. Seventeen smiled as he watches Gohan struggle. Goku awakes to see his son suffering. He says "No! Gohan!" Seventeen punches Gohan hard into the ground. Making him fly straight through the ground. Goku powered up quickly to help his son. Seventeen immediately grabs Goku by his neck. The force was so great that he caused Seventeen to slide backwards while holding Goku at the same time.

Seventeen says "No, this isn't the appropriate death for you." Seventeen switches positions. He removes his hand from Goku's neck and instead wraps his arms around his waist and begins to squeeze Goku like a ketchup bottle. Seventeen continued "Yes, much better. I was going to break you in half before I would rudely interrupted." He keeps squeezing Goku harder and harder. It looked like the end for Goku until suddenly an unknown voice says "YOU LEAVE MY GRANDPA ALONNNNNE!"

Standing behind them was Pan. Tears come to her eyes from watching her Grandfather Goku being tortured. Pan powered up to an unknown level. Producing a white aura. She flew at Seventeen like a bullet of pure energy. Striking him in the back hard. Seventeen dropped Goku and fell to one knee. This angered Seventeen as he shouts "You little brat! I'll kill you!" He fires a ki-blast at Pan. Everyone has a shocked look on their face as Pan is too scared to move.

Suddenly the blast is knocked away by an unknown force. Seventeen shouts "What? Who did that?" A voice replies behind him "That would be me." Seventeen turned around to reveal it was Piccolo. He finally made it to the battlefield along with Whis standing in the distance. Goku sits up to see Piccolo standing in front of him. Goku says "Piccolo?" Piccolo replied "That's right, its me Goku. I've come to help and it looks like you've found a good fight." Unknown of Piccolo's new power Goku replies "No Piccolo! You must not fight him. This android is in a league of his own." Piccolo replied "Yeah, I know he's impressive. But can he take on a Namekian God?" Goku replied "Namekian God?" Piccolo powers up producing a green aura. The entire area begins to shake.

(Note: Piccolo is not wearing his weighted training clothes. This is because he took them off a while ago from training with Whis)

After a short power up session. Piccolo was ready to fight. But before doing so he says. "Hey Goku, special gift from Korin. I picked some up on my way here." He hands Goku four senzu beans. Continuing with his reply he says "Pass these around. You guys really took a beating." Goku replied "Thanks Piccolo! Sure thing!" Goku uses instant transmission to hand out a bean to Gohan and Vegeta.

Then he takes one himself. Vegeta didn't like taking them as it makes him feel weak when he is forced to take one. With everyone back at full strength. The momentum was swinging in favor of the Z-Fighters. Seventeen started laughing as he stood back up from one knee saying "You think this will make a difference? I can still destroy you all!" Piccolo smiled replying "Actually Seventeen I don't think so. You see, I was watching your battle earlier. I saw Pan attack you in your weak spot. Whoever modified you made you like a tank. Very strong armor in the front. But weak in the back. Sounds like you have a flaw after all."

Seventeen replied "No! That's not true! I am the ultimate android! Eighteen and I were meant to rule the universe together!" Piccolo replied "You're living in a fantasy land if you think that. But if you really think your the ultimate android then come prove it. We never got to finish our fight before we were interrupted by Cell." Seventeen replied "If you had stayed out of this your life may have been spared. Now you've sealed your fate! Die!"

Seventeen marched towards Piccolo. He attack with a strong punch to his chest. Piccolo put up his arms like an X to block them. He grabbed Seventeen by his wrists spinning him around and released him upwards. This sent him flying straight up rapidly. Seventeen quickly used his energy to stop in mid air. Looking down at Piccolo he says "Nice try! But you'll have to do better than that."

Piccolo replied "I intend to." Piccolo places his to his forehead shouting "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He fires his signature attack upwards. Watching the attack come closer and closer Seventeen smiles saying "What a fool!" He let the attack hit him in an attempt to absorb it. But instead of absorbing the attack. It pierces through his right shoulder. Seventeen's face was overcome in amazement. He says "What? No! How? Why didn't it get absorbed?" Seventeen thought for a moment. He says in his mind "Wait! That girl Pan! Her attack must have weakened me more than I thought!"

Piccolo replied "So much for the ultimate android." Seventeen got very desperate as he replied "NO! I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Seventeen creates a large sphere of energy around him. He begins to convert his energy into a bomb. He plans to destroy himself along with the entire planet. Piccolo and the others figured out what was happening. Goku shouts "Come on! Quickly! We must destroy Seventeen before he destroy the entire planet!"

Gohan replied "But how dad?" Vegeta replied "Don't be so dumb Gohan. Kakarot and I have concluded the same thing. It will take that android a while to gather enough energy for a blast that big." Goku replied "Exactly, we must combine our powers and destroy him." Eighteen also replied "I will also help Goku." Goku replied "But can you really destroy your own brother?" Eighteen replied "He killed Krillin Goku. As far as I'm concerned. I don't have a brother." Goku replied "Ok then, let's help Piccolo." Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen gather around Piccolo. The five of them release their most intense blast Goku, Gohan and Eighteen shout "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vegeta shouts "GALIC GUN!" and finally Piccolo shouts "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" All of their attack combine together to make one giant ki-blast. Unable to absorb the attacks. Super 17 disintegrates slowly as he shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His body is vaporized thus saving earth once again. Whis approaches clapping saying "Well done, the five of you have amazing power."

Piccolo replied "Thanks, but the credit goes to Pan. If it wasn't for her. We would not have achieved victory today." Whis replied "Indeed, I say that child has great potential. It would appear that Gohan's hidden power traits have passed on to her." Goku replied "Well that would certainly makes sense. Gohan was stronger than me when he was only eleven years old. Not to mention Goten and Trunks. They achieved Super Saiyan so early."

Piccolo looked back at Eighteen replying "Eighteen I'm sorry. Seventeen had to be put down. He was too far gone to ever come back." Eighteen replied "I understand Piccolo. But what about Krillin?" Piccolo replied"We can ask Porunga on New Namek to bring him back. Remember Porunga is the original dragon. He can revive a person multiple times." Whis replied "An excellent idea Piccolo! We can use Goku's instant transmission to take us there."

Goku replied "You bet! Just hold on to me and I'll get the job done!" Piccolo replied "I'll come with. I owe Moori a debt of gratitude." Piccolo, Eighteen and Whis place their hands on Goku as they teleport to the new planet Namek. Once they arrive Piccolo informs Moori of the situation. They quickly summon Porunga. Light shoots out as he emerges from the dragonballs. Looking down at them he says "Why have you summoned me? Speak and I will make three of your wishes come true." Moori replied "Yes, Porunga, please bring the earthling known as Krillin back to life."

Porunga replied "Your wish has been granted. The one known as Krillin has been restored to life. What is your second wish?" Moori replied "Please state your wishes Goku." Goku replied "Oh yeah, Seventeen killed a lot of people at the park. Can you bring them all back to life?" Moori said the wish in the Namekian language. Porunga replied "Your wish has been granted. All of the people have been restored to their rightful place. Please name your third and final wish?"

Goku replied "Now what are we going to wish for now?" Eighteen replied "I have one Goku." Goku replied "Sure! Name it!" Eighteen replied "I would like the explosive removed from my body. I can't let something similar to Seventeen happen again." Whis replied "My my, you saiyans do show a lot of care for the people of earth." Goku replied "Ok Moori! Make it so."

Moori enchanted the Namekian language once again. This was a very simple wish to grant. The bomb is removed from Eighteen's body. They return back to earth via instant transmission. Eighteen is happy to see Krillin alive and well. Piccolo says "Eighteen, I would like to tell you. Back when we were fighting Majin Buu. I was the one who destroyed the door to the hyper bolic time chamber. I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before but I was afraid of the consequences. I am willing to take full responsibility for the lives lost on the lookout."

Eighteen replied "Actually Piccolo, I already knew that. Goten and Trunks told me. I forgive you Piccolo. You did what you thought was best for earth." Piccolo got angry with Goten & Trunks shouting "Hey! You said you wasn't going to say anything. You boys are in trouble!" Goten & Trunks shout "Oh No!" Piccolo flies at them with amazing speed. Goten & Trunks power up and fly away. It becomes a game of cat and mouse as the boys and Piccolo disappear into the sky.

After everyone has seen their loved ones. Whis gets the attention of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Eighteen "I must say you are all amazing fighters. You must prepare for the universal tournament. Beerus eatting food in the background also added "Yes, and you better win Goku! Because Champa will brag about it for days! Goku replies "Really? That sounds like fun!" Vegeta replied "Whis, will all the strongest fighters from universe six be there?"

Whis replied "Yes, they most dangerous fighters in that entire universe will be there. It's basically our strongest against theirs." Vegeta replied "That sounds interesting! I could test the fullest depths of my power there." Whis replied Enjoy your time while you can. The tournament will begin in ten days. You all should decide how you spend it." Meanwhile, many light years away. Back on planet Zed. Towa listen through a cracked door to a conversation between Janemba and Demigra.

It was a simple hologram. Janemba says "Master, Super 17 has failed us." Demigra replied "Does Towa know it was the sister android of Seventeen that killed Dabura?" Janemba replied "No, Towa knows nothing." Demigra replies "Good, proceed with phase two. Oh and get rid of that Dr. Myuu for me. His usefulness has come to an end." Janemba replied "Yes master." Towa was shocked that Janemba had been keeping this a secret all this time. She now knows the truth about her brother. She is set on revenge and she won't rest until Super 18 is dead. Earth better enjoy its peace while it can. Because things are going to much worse.


	10. God of Destruction Universal Tournament!

The strongest warriors on earth have been invited to a tournament with the strongest fighters in universe six. The Z-Fighters like the idea of a tournament being held between two universes. After the destruction of Super 17. Life has returned to normal for the time being. Unknown to earth. Many evil plans are being made. On planet Zed Janemba gets word of the tournament through research by his men.

Towa enters Janemba's room demanding answers "Lord Janemba? Why did you lie to me about my brother Dabura? You told you had no idea who killed him." Janemba replied "So you were spying on my conversation with Demigra." Towa replied "That's right! You deceived me from the beginning! You will pay!" Towa uses her magic staff to create a wall around Janemba. He doesn't move at all.

With his arms crossed he uses his energy to destroy Towa's magic with ease. Smiling he says "You're trying to physically harm me. Interesting, I didn't think you would be this foolish Towa." Towa replied "Tell me, Why did you keep this from me? I must know." Janemba replied "The answer is a simple one. If you knew the truth from the start it would have caused us a few problems. I knew you would have been so eager for revenge that you probably would have gotten yourself killed. It would have been difficult to have Super 17 helps us if you knew the truth about Dabura. Revenge is much sweeter when you have a plan to go along with it. Your revenge will come in time."

Towa replied "What did you have in mind for revenge?" Janemba replied "I was waiting for you to ask that question. My men have informed me of a tournament going on between universe six & seven. You should go there and take Mira with you. This would be the perfect way to defeat your opponents in front of a live audience." Towa smiled at the thought of this idea as she replies "There is only one problem. Killing isn't allowed at this tournament." Janemba replied "Patiences Towa, this tournament is merely to see what our enemies are capable of. I'm more concerned with the prize. The winner of the tournament receives the super dragon balls."

Towa's face lit up with enjoyment replying "We could use those to resurrect Demigra!" Janemba replied "Precisely, once one more wish is fulfilled Demigra will be free. Now take Mira and join Champa's team in universe six. From my understanding Champa has the legendary assassin on his team." Towa liked this idea. This way she could get to see to know all of earth's strongest fighters. Towa exits Janemba's room and enters Mira's room. Inside Mira is sitting with his legs crossed. He appears to be in a deep state of meditation.

Towa turns the lights on making Mira awake. He opens his eyes looking at Towa. She shakes her head saying "It's time!" Mira replied "Excellent" Janemba tells his men to bring him Dr. Myuu. Upon doing this Dr. Mew quickly asks "What is the meaning of this?" Janemba replied "It would seem your attempts have failed and your usefulness has come to an end." Dr. Mew quickly replied "But my lord Super 17 was only the beginning. I have…"

His words are interrupted with Janemba shouting "I told you that I do not accept failure! You assured me that Seventeen was more than capable of doing the job. However it seems his personality was stronger than you had anticipated! Why would you design an android with a weak-spot in the first place!" Dr. Mew got in his knees and began to beg for his life to be spared. "Please master! I can still be of some use to you. I have many warriors I can create for you." Janemba replied "Fool! You haven't done anything but fail me since we recruited you! Now proceed to oblivion!"

Janemba powered up and shattered the glass of the room causing everything to be exposed to space. Janemba didn't move a single inch. Dr. Mew and some of the men get sucked into the vacuum of space. Janemba watches Dr. Mew suffer and choke from the exposure. He smiles and fires a ki-blast completely taking Dr. Mew's head off. One of the men finally hit the emergency switch to seal off the hole. Everything goes back to normal. Janemba exits the room saying "Let this be a warning to any who fail me." The men begin to shake with fear.

Back on earth Goku just finished doing some yard work that he promised Chi Chi. Carrying a bucket of water Goku wipes the sweat from his forehead as it's nearly a hundred degrees outside. He hears a voice from behind "Goku!" It's Krillin as he exits from his house to greet his best friend. Goku replies "Oh hey Krillin! What's up?" Krillin replied "Not much, I over heard Gohan talking about a universal tournament. Are you going to enter?"

Goku replied "Of course Krillin! Don't be silly" Krillin replied "Wow! That's amazing Goku! I think I'll enter too!" Goku replied "No offensive Krillin. But I don't think you could compete with the fighters at this tournament. From what Whis told me. They are the strongest in their whole universe." Krillin replied "Nonsense Goku! I feel great! Hit me!" Goku replied "You want me to hit you?"

Krillin replied "Yeah! Hit me! As hard as you can!" Goku replied "Krillin are you feeling okay? If I use my full power. You might get hurt really bad. Plus, I don't think your wife would approve of this." Krillin replied "Eighteen can be very scary at times. But it's ok Goku. I will take the blame for it. Now come on! Hit me!" Goku replied "Okay!" Goku powers up and punches Krillin very hard in the cheek. This sends him flying through several trees and buildings.

Goku says "Oh my gosh! What have I done! Hold on Krillin!" Goku quickly places his fingers to his head and uses instant transmission to appear in Krillin's path. He places his hand outwards to stop Krillin dead in his path. After stopping him Goku places Krillin on the ground saying "I'm so sorry Krillin. I should have never went along with this. Are you ok?" Krillin quickly stands up for a short moment shouting "Yeah! Let's do it again Goku!"

Then he quickly falls to the ground unconscious. Goku takes Krillin inside his house. After hearing the news Eighteen quickly rushes over to see Krillin. He regains consciousness to find himself inside Goku's house laying on a couch. He notices Eighteen next to him with a medical kit. She starts patching him up while saying "You told Goku to hit you? What were you thinking?" Krillin replied "I'm sorry honey. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just really excited for this tournament."

Eighteen replied "You could have been killed Krillin. Don't be so foolish next time." Goku also replied "Yeah, it could have been a lot worse." Eighteen continues patching his Krillin's wounds. Goku says "Well it looks like you guys have everything under control now. I've gotta get back to work. Chi Chi will be upset if I stop." Krillin replied "You're right Goku. A battle with Chi Chi is one you will never win hahahahaha!"

Goku replied "Hahahaha! Very true Krillin." Goku steps outside. Eighteen quickly follows behind him. Goku says "Eighteen? I'm sorry about Krillin." Eighteen replied "It's okay Goku. I forgive you this time." Goku replied "This time?" Eighteen replied "Yes, but if you hurt Krillin again. You will have much more to worry about then Chi Chi." Goku replied "I guess I should be more careful next time." Eighteen replied "Yes, you should."

Goku replied "Got it! By the way. Are you entering this tournament with us? Whis and I really want you to come. We could use your help as well. Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta have already decided to go." Eighteen replied "I will go only if Krillin and Marron can come with. I'm not letting them out of my site after what happened with Seventeen." Goku replied "Well Whis said we are allowed to bring as many guests as we want."

Eighteen replied "Alright, I'll go, when do we leave?" Goku replied "Well Whis never told me a time but…." Suddenly Goku's words are interrupted with a huge flash of light. From the sky arrives Beerus and Whis. They quickly land directly in front of Goku. Having a surprised look on his face Goku says "Wow, that was quite an entrance. We were just talking about you Mr. Whis." Whis replied "Wonderful! I've come to gather you all for the tournament. You agree to participate?"

Goku replied "Yes, Eighteen and I were just talking about entering." Eighteen replied "I will only go if my family can come." Whis replied "Well of course they can come. Family of the participants get their own special seating." Krillin comes out of the house with Marron wearing a backpack saying "Alright! Let's go! We're all packed and ready to go!" Whis replied "Great! Now where is Gohan?" Goku replied "Oh, he's inside talking with Chi Chi."

Whis replied "Goku? Why is it that you haven't introduced us to your wife?" Goku replied "Gosh, I guess I never really thought of it. Chi Chi and I don't really have any guests over." Beerus replied "Come now Goku. We are more then guests." Beerus and Whis follow Goku into his house. Upon hearing the news of a universal tournament Chi Chi immediately doesn't like the idea of Gohan participating. Chi Chi gets angry with Goku shouting at him "Goku! How could you!" Goku replied "How could I what Chi Chi?"

Chi Chi replied "When Gohan was first born. You promised me that he would be a scholar and not a fighter like you." Goku replied "But Chi Chi, we really need him for this tournament." This made Chi Chi even more angry "Absolutely not Goku! Gohan needs to get caught up on collage. You know he never finished!" Beerus replied "What nonsense! Goku? How in the world do you keep your sanity with this woman?"

Chi Chi got angry with Beerus shouting "How dare you! I don't care if you are a God! You're still just as guilty as Goku! You've turned my oldest son into something he isn't suppose to be!" Goku immediately noticed Beerus starting to get angry. He tried to calm him down by saying "Now, its ok Lord Beerus. Chi Chi is just looking out for Gohan is all. Please don't destroy our planet." Beerus calmed down replying "Alright, I'll be outside. I can't take anymore of this nonsense."

As Beerus stepped outside Chi Chi continued shouting "That's right! And don't come back! Now Goku, explain to me. What's more important? Gohan's education or fighting?" Goku replied "Chi Chi, I'm not an idiot. Fighting of course!" Chi Chi fell down. Whis replied "Chi Chi is it? I would add that saiyans are known to be fighters. It's in their blood. Though it is true Gohan is half earthling. He has enormous power and now he has become a god. I would hate to see all of his hard work go to waste."

Chi Chi started crying replying "Goku...look at what you've done to our son. You promised me Goku." Gohan stepped forward replying "Hey mom, I understand how you feel. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. In the past I've had to fight because it was necessary. Not because I wanted to. Because I had to. It's not wrong to fight for the right cause."

Chi Chi wiped the tears from her eyes replying "Fine! Go! I guess Goten will be my new scholar." Whis replied "Your son Gohan has become an honorable warrior. You should feel privileged. I can't recall the last time a father and son became gods. You are welcome to come with us and watch." Ox King (Chi Chi's father) was also present during this conversation.

He replied "Come on Chi Chi. Both your husband and son have saved this planet many times. Gohan is no longer a baby. Why at one point he transcended Goku and became a powerful warrior. I know it's hard for you to accept. But we have to respect how Gohan feels. After all its his decision now." Chi Chi replied "Oh Goku, you know I could never deny you anything you big lug." Goku replied "Does his mean you will come watch us?" Chi Chi replied "Yes dear, but you better win Goku!" Goku replied "I'll do my best Chi Chi."

Whis replied "Excellent! Then it's agreed!" Suddenly a voice says "Wait!" In the distance is Piccolo and Pan. He lands next to them saying "Count me in too. Pan is coming to watch us." Goku replied "Piccolo?" Piccolo replied "Yeah its me. I've spent some time training Pan. She did better than Gohan his first time out on his own." Krillin replied "Hey Piccolo! Don't you think Pan is a little young to be training with us?"

Piccolo replied "It was necessary Krillin. Pan has a special power like Gohan did at her age. If she learned to control it. It could pay off for us." Goku replied "Piccolo, I can tell you're stronger than before. What kind of training have you been up to?" Piccolo replied "Yeah, I've spent some time in the god chamber." Goku replied "Oh wow! Vegeta and I spent a whole month in that place. Your ki must be a lot higher."

Piccolo replied "Yeah, hopefully it's helped to control this new power." Goku replied "For sure! Perhaps we could spar someday Piccolo." Piccolo replied "Yeah, count on it. Just let me know the time and place." Pan greets Goku once again just like before his battle with Super 17. Goku gives Pan a piggy back ride and sitting her on his shoulders. Pan is happy to see her grandfather once again.

Whis replied "Great almost everyone is here. Now we just need to swing by Bulma's place to acquire Vegeta. Goku? Would you mind doing the honors?" Goku replied "Oh! Sure!" Everyone attaches themselves each other in a line to Goku. They arrive via instant transmission to Capsule Corporation." Bulma is having a cookout right outside her house. There are many delicious treats. She quickly greets Whis by giving a bowl of ice-cream. Joy came to his face as he couldn't resist himself from this delicious treat.

Beerus helps himself to a huge hamburger. He scarfs it down as if it was candy. Then he quickly eats everything else on the table. Bulma says "Wow! That cat sure eats a lot!" Whis replied "Please excuse Lord Beerus. We are so used to taking things on most planets we visit." Beerus replied "Whis! Don't be ridiculous! The only reason this planet still exists is because of all the delicious food. Plus the Super Saiyan God was impressive to me. You earthlings should be more thankful. I don't usually spare planets."

Vegeta exits his house holding multiple bags. Whis says with ice-cream all over his face. "Ah Vegeta, I see you're all packed and ready to go." Vegeta replied "I only packed the essentials." Whis replied "Of course, however you will find the waiting room of universe six quite pleasing. I've heard you can even play ping pong." Vegeta replied "What? Ping Pong? I don't care about such nonsense."

Whis replied "Well excuse me Vegeta. Perhaps I shouldn't joke around with you." Vegeta replied "No, you shouldn't. Now when do we leave?" Whis replied as he finishes his delicious treat "Right now, I am simply waiting for everyone to be ready." Beerus shouts "Whis! Let's get this show on the road! Champa is waiting for us!" Whis replied "Of course Lord Beerus." Whis waves his staff creating a wormhole big enough for everyone to travel through.

Whis looks back at everyone saying "Please proceed through the portal safely. Remember to keep all hands and feet together. We don't want any accidental dismemberment." Everyone felt a little uneasy from that comment. Beerus and Whis are the first to enter. Everyone follows behind slowly entering disappearing into the portal. They travel to space faster than the speed of light. Upon exiting everyone finds themselves in a large room. This room is a giant hallway with a giant metal door at the end.

They are greeted by a small odd creature that appears to work for the tournament staff. Noticing Beerus and Whis he says "Welcome Lord Whis and Lord Beerus." Whis replied "Greetings! We are the universe seven team that will be competing in the tournament." Goku replied "Universe Seven?" Whis replied "Yes, that is the category of the universe that you all belong to." Goku replied "Oh, I see, who would have thought there were multiple universes. Whis replied "Indeed, many with different outcomes as well. You may find that things in other universes happened differently than in yours."

The staff member of the tournament replies to Whis "Oh yes! Right this way!" The giant door opens. A bright light emits as the door opens. They find themselves in a large room with seats. In the distance they can see a huge crowd with a giant stadium. The staff member says "All family and friends of the fighters will have to stay here." Whis turns to everyone saying "This is where we have to separate unfortunately. Only fighters can enter beyond this point."

Everyone says their quick goodbyes as all the family and guests seat themselves awaiting to watch the tournament. Goku lets Pan down off his shoulders. She is sad to see her grandfather go. But she will be seeing him shortly. Beerus, Whis, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and Eighteen continue onward. They quickly find themselves in a waiting room where they meet the announcer of the tournament.

He quickly introduces himself to Beerus and Whis saying "Welcome! I see you have the finest warriors of universe seven." Whis replied "Yes, It's these five here." Beerus replied "Whis! Get on with it! I can't wait to see the look on Champa's face when he is defeated. Goku you better win or I will destroy your planet!" Goku replied "Lord Beerus don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Beerus replied "Absolutely not Goku! I didn't spare your planet for no reason! You're a Saiyan God now and you better not disappoint me!" Goku replied "I'll do my best Lord Beerus." The announcer says "I can see you are eager get started. So why don't I explain the rules. First off, there will be two teams. Team Beerus and Team Champa. Each team will have five fighters. Rules are simple. You lose if you touch the outside of the ring. Give up or if in the unlikely event that you die. And before you ask. Killing is not allowed."

Vegeta replied "Rules, who needs them." Goku replied "Come on Vegeta. It's a tournament. There of course has to be rules." Vegeta replied "Get a hold of yourself Kakarot! You're a saiyan and like all full blooded saiyans. You should be disgusted at not being able to finish your opponent." Whis replied "Vegeta is actually correct Goku. Saiyans are normally very barbaric and ruthless. However you and Vegeta are different. You both have proven that saiyans are capable of good things. You've saved the people of earth a number of times."

Whis then turned to the announcer saying "We are ready to begin now." The announcer replied "Excellent!" He pushes a button on the wall and the ceiling of the room opens. The walls retract underneath. This turned the waiting room into an outside platform. The announcer says "This platform represents Team Beerus." He points across the way at another platform with the Champa and Vados along with the warriors of universe six. Goku and the others stare at them with anticipation.

(Note: Team Champa consists of a different team than what was originally in Dragon Ball Super. In this story the five warriors of universe six are Hit, Pikkon, Uub, Towa, & Mira)

The announcer continues with his speech "That platform of fighters over there is team Champa." Krillin says as he watches from the audience platform "Woah! Those guys look tough! I guess Whis wasn't kidding when he said they were the strongest warriors in universe six." Krillin had a slight concern for his wife. Because he didn't know if she can handle them. Jaco who also decided to watch replied "Relax dude, this is easy pay for me. I simply sit back and watch while getting paid at the same time."

Krillin replied "Man! I wish something like that would happen for me. Being a police officer is a tough job." Jaco replied "Hey, isn't your wife competing?" Krillin replied "Yes, she is!" Jaco replied "Why didn't you compete instead?" Krillin replied "Hahaha! Well you see, Eighteen is a lot stronger then me. She's been keeping up with Goku Vegeta. Learning godly ki along with them."

Jaco replied "I see, so I take it you're not one making the rules around the house." Krillin replied "Oh, of course not. I would never think of making Eighteen angry. That won't end well." Jaco replied "I see, I watched the battle on earth with the Frieza family. That wife of yours really knows how to kick some ass. You're not offended that your wife is a lot stronger than you?"

Krillin replied "Well love certainly has a way of changing people hahaha. Eighteen had a change of heart. She would never do those terrible things that Trunks from the future said she did in his time. Hell if you asked me ten years ago. I never would have thought of having a wife or a child. Or even growing my hair out." Jaco replied "You sound like you would make a good space patrolman. What do you say about being my sidekick?"

Krillin replied "You mean I could help detect danger in space like you do?" Jaco replied "Sure! You could have your own ship and everything." Krillin replied "Alright! That sounds amazing. However I would have to be home by five. If not my wife will come looking for me. And trust me, you don't want to see her scary side." Jaco replied "Got it! You can fill out the application when we get back to earth."

Krillin replied "Deal!" The announcer approaches the middle of the arena. Speaking into a microphone saying "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to a universal tournament between Team Beerus and Team Champa! The first round will be Goku vs Mira!" Goku stood in amazement as he didn't think he would be the first one to fight. But knowing this he says out loud "That was quick! Guess that's my que!" Vegeta replied "Hahaha, so Kakarot is lucky number one."

Goku replied "Were you planning on going first Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "It doesn't matter Kakarot. We all know it will be me who ends up winning this thing for us." Goku replied "You sound so sure Vegeta. But I wouldn't take these guys so lightly." Vegeta replied "Just give them a good show Kakarot. Later after you have failed. I'll show them all what a saiyan is made of." Goku replied "Thanks Vegeta, but I don't plan on losing." Goku jumps down from the platform onto the ring.

Towa looks back at Mira saying "It's time, Mira you're up. Show this saiyan the power of a demon." Mira smiled replying "Of course Towa. But you do know killing isn't allowed." Towa replied "Patients Mira, we are not going to destroy them yet. Janemba has devised a plan where we can destroy them all as slow and painfully as we want to." Towa smiled at this. Mira replied "Yes, we will use them as entertainment for now."

Mira jumps down from the platform onto the ring. Champa observes Mira. Unable to recognize him. He quickly asks his assistant Vados "Hey! Who is that? I've never seen him before." Vados observes through her crystal ball on her staff. Images of Mira flows through it quickly. Vados replies "I don't have any information on him. Strange this has never happened before."

Champa replied "Well he better a fool out of Team Beerus!" Vados replied "Not to worry. We always have Hit if things start to look bad." Towa smiled as she says in her mind "Fools, they have no idea who we are. By the time they discover the truth it will be to late. Hahaha!" Goku and Mira walk towards each other stopping only a few feet from each other. Goku says in his mind. "Something's not right. His energy. It feels demonic."

Mira says "So you're the legendary Goku that I've heard so much about." Goku replied "Yeah, thats me. And you are? I find it hard to believe that someone from another universe would know of me so quickly." Mira replied "I am called Mira. I've heard talk through Champa that your something called a Super Saiyan God." Goku replied "Perhaps, what's it to you?" Mira replied "Oh just curious that's all. I would like to see this Super Saiyan God." Goku replied "Well I don't usually use it right off the bat. But what do you say we get in a good warm up first?"

Goku powers up in base form right after saying this. Mira replied "Very well then. It's been awhile since I've had a good fight." Mira powers up producing a golden aura. Goku immediately notices this saying in his mind "His energy! It just changed! Now it feels like saiyan energy!" The bell rings for the match to begin. Mira quickly charges at Goku with a punch. But before it connects Goku disappears. Mira says "Clever trick Goku. But not good enough." Mira fires a ki blast in the place Goku reappears. Goku notices its about to hit the crowd. Quickly he holds the blast in place and forces it upwards.

It explodes in the air making a bright light cover the sky. After recovering Goku says in his mind. "Man, this guy isn't joking. That blast." Goku then says out load to Mira "Hey! What's your deal? That blast would have destroyed this entire stadium and all the people here. This fight is between us only." Mira replied "Yes, I know, I wanted to see what you would do."

Goku replied "So you were counting on me?" Mira replied "Of course. I knew you would do something heroic to save everyone. But now I will show you a trick that you're pretty familiar with." Mira places his hands together shouting "Kamehameha!" Goku and everyone watching was very shocked that he knew this technique. Mira fires it at Goku. Quickly Goku flies upwards. The blast follows him as he continues upwards. Once he is far enough away from the stadium. Goku uses instant transmission to escape and appear next to Mira.

He kicks Mira hard in his legs. Mira jumps forward and turns around. Goku says "I don't know how you did a Kamehameha. But enough showing off. Are we gonna fight or what?" Mira replied "Of course Goku. I had to make sure you were as great a hero as what Champa and Vados said that you are." Goku replied "Tell me, why can I sense saiyan energy in you. And how do you know the Kamehameha? That technique belongs to Master Roshi"

Mira replied "Hahahaha, You will find out soon Goku. I want to see more of this power of yours." Goku replied "Alright then, you want me? You got me! AAAHHH!" Goku flies at Mira with intense speed. Both Goku and Mira begin exchanging blows. They disappear and reappear attacking each other in all directions of the ring. Goku gets the upper hand. He attempts to force Mira out of the ring by kicking him in the back.

But at the same time Mira fires a ki blast backwards at Goku. He quickly avoids it by doing a few flips backwards. Then Goku kicks the blast upwards into the sky as it explodes. Mira re-positions himself back on the ring. Goku says "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that." Mira replied "I thought I would play a little joke since neither of us are fighting seriously. Goku replied "Well I think that was a decent enough warm up. I think it's time we go all in."

Mira replied "Very well, show me this Super Saiyan God that I've heard so much about." Goku begins to power up. His aura turns blue along with his hair and eyes. The entire place starts shaking. Towa shouts "Mira! Don't underestimate him." Looking at Mira Goku says "Are you satisfied now?" Mira replied "I am indeed. But now I will show you my power as well." Mira powers up producing a purplish black aura.

Goku quickly says in his mind "There it is again. His energy! It feels so dark." Mira notices Goku's facial expression of amazement saying "What's wrong Goku? Not what you were expecting?" Goku replied "Your energy, it's amazing." Mira replied "That's enough talk Goku. Let us fight."Mira appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach hard. Then he kicked him in the gut. Goku landed on his side. His body was skidding across the floor backwards.

Goku quickly recovered before reaching the end of the ring. He stood up with his heel of his feet touching the edge of the ring. Saving himself from ring out. Goku takes flight upwards. Mira looks upwards smiling. He quickly follows Goku. They clash in the air making a small explosion. They begin exchanging strong punches and kicks in the air. Each blow makes the entire place shake from their power.

Both Mira and Goku take hard blows. It looks like Goku starts to get the upper hand when he punches Mira hard in his jaw. He flies backwards a few feet. Goku quickly shouts "Kamehameha!" Firing his signature attack quickly. Before it connects. Mira shakes off his pain. He knocks Goku's attack away with a quick smack of his hand. Goku says in his mind "Damn! I have to catch him off guard."

Mira says "Let's see how you fare against your own attack. Kamehameha!" Goku quickly powers up and fires another Kamehameha to counter it. Both attacks collide in the air. The entire area turns blue as both ki blasts battle against each other. It would appear they are both of even power. Towa says in her mind as she watches from below "As usual, Mira is dragging this out as long as he can. I guess he has learned from me to cause his victims as much pain as possible. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when Janemba, Mira and I are crushing the life out them all."

Mira adds more power to his attack pushing his attack further towards Goku. Goku says in his mind "I have put an end to this before the whole place is destroyed." Goku quickly adds a great deal of his power into his attack causing both attacks to explode. The force was so great both fighters were quickly blown away. Goku quickly recovers staying high above the arena. Smoke has filled the sky making everyone below unable to see.

Goku looks around thinking that Mira will come out of the smoke. He says in his mind "I can't sense anything. He's increased his speed. I can't even see where he is." Being caught completely off guard. Mira quickly shows himself from the smoke. Before Goku could act. Mira places his hands together making a large fist. He hits Goku so hard that he goes flying straight down. Everyone below sees Goku come flying down. He hits the floor of the ring hard creating a large crater.

Mira returns to the ground. Goku is slow to get out of the crater. His clothes are a little torn. Mira says "Is this battle too much for you Goku?" Goku replied "No! I'm just getting started!" Goku powers up increasing his aura size. He quickly disappears and reappears in front of Mira delivering a powerful uppercut. Mira goes flying straight up in an semi unconscious state. Goku quickly shouts "Kamehameha!" He fires a giant wave straight upwards.

Before it connects Mira wakes up becoming more aware. He quickly turns around in the air and places his hands on the attack. He quickly pushes it around his body making it fly past him. Mira quickly appears next to Goku and kicks him backwards. Goku is quick to catch himself. Mira doesn't give him the chance to recover. He kicks Goku back further where he is nearly at the edge of the ring. Mira attacks quickly with a fury of melee attacks. Goku acts lighting fast dodging all of Mira's attacks while trying not to fall out of the ring.

Mira tries really hard to send Goku out of the ring. On Mira's last punch Goku ducks to avoid it. Goku acts quickly using both of his feet to kick Mira upwards. Using instant transmission Goku appears above Mira hitting him with a strong elbow to his back and forcing him downwards. Creating another large crater in the ring. The force of the impact was so great. The entire stadium began to shake.

Goku shouts "Now let's finish this!" He fires a mid size ki blast downwards. Before it hits Mira disappears. It hits the ground making a giant explosion and destroying some of the ring. Mira appears in the air just a few feet across from Goku saying "Nice try Goku. But you're going to have to try harder than that." Goku replied "You're quick, I'll give you that. But this is far from over."

Goku begins rapidly firing small ki blasts. Mira quickly puts up a purple and black barrier around his body. He extends it outwards to where it's only a few inches from Goku. This quickly puts a stop to Goku's attack. Everyone was surprised but worried at the same time. Krillin says as he watches through the window of the spectator area "Hey! That guy really has Goku on the ropes." Goku returns to ground level. He tries to touch the barrier.

It shocks him and creates a dark aura around his hand. It begins to eat away at his flesh until he uses his power to destroy the darkness around his hand. He says to himself "What is this stuff? That energy field is the darkest I've ever felt. It's horrible! I can't even get close." Mira quickly retracts the barrier to be small enough to fit in his hand. It's now the size of a basketball. Holding it with just one hand above his head. Towa says "Ah! He's finally going to end this. That saiyan will be space dust by the time Mira is done with him."

Goku says "Hold on! What are you doing?" Mira replied "This is my most famous attack. I call it The Serious Bomb." Goku replied "Serious Bomb?" Mira replied "Yes, you will understand soon why I've given it that name. It's composed of 100% negative energy. It will destroy everything. There will be nothing left. Not even atoms will be left over." Goku replied "No! You can't! Their are innocent people here. Let this fight be between us!" Mira replied "You're supposed to be the hero of your universe aren't you? Then what will you do to save it?"

Mira places the purple and black basketball sized sphere in his hand. He fires in down towards Goku shouting "Serious Bomb!" It's a slow but massively powerful attack. As it gets closer Goku says "I've got to stop it!" He quickly powers up. He places his hands together shouting "KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!" Pushing most of his power into this attack. The wave swallows Mira's attack whole and pushes it out into space. It explodes making the sky a very dark purple. Towa smiles as she says in her mind

"Good Mira, putting on a good show for them. Those fools have no idea how close they came to dying. Hahaha. With my magic only Mira and I could have escaped." Goku appears to have slightly worn himself out. Mira says "Excellent, you have far exceeded my expectations." Goku replied "That was totally uncalled for. That blast would have destroyed this whole place ten times over."

Mira replied "Perhaps, I wanted to see if you were really as selfless as everyone claims you to be. I can see why Beerus has taken a liking to you. It's been a good fight Goku." Mira jumps out of the ring. Purposely throwing the match. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened. Goku walks to edge of the ring quickly saying "But why? We were not done fighting?" Mira replied "Winning does not matter to me. I can't remember how long it's been since I've nearly equal against an opponent."

Goku replied "I see, so we both went all out huh?" Mira looked directly into Goku's eyes smiling. He begins to walk away when he turns around saying "The next battle we engage in will be your last Goku." Mira jumps up back to platform with Towa and the other fighters. Goku returns to Beerus and the others. Whis says "My what an interesting show that was. Strange I don't have any data on this Mira person."

Goku replied "There's something about him. I don't know what it is but I can sense a demonic presents." Whis replied "Demonic you say? I haven't heard that term used since all nine gods were together." Vegeta replied "I think you have embarrassed us long enough with your pitiful performance Kakarot. You should have finished it in five minutes." Goku replied "Come on Vegeta. These guys are a lot stronger than they appear to be."

Vegeta replied "Spare me the excuses Kakarot. Now everyone probably thinks we're weak." Goku replied "I wouldn't be so sure." Vegeta replied "What do you mean?" Goku replied "At the end of the match we when locked eye. It was only for a second. But I could feel his real power. It's a whole lot bigger than what he displayed." Vegeta replied "What? No way! He was probably bluffing."

Whis replied "I will look into this Mira person. Because if that same demonic presents you feel is the same as what I am thinking of. Then it can only mean that he is back." Goku replied "What do you mean he?" Whis replied "Demigra, he is a dark demon of the worst kind and king of demon world." Goku replied "Sounds like King Piccolo." Whis replied "Yes, but far more powerful. But what interest would he have in this tournament?"

Goku replied "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Suddenly the announcer says "Next up is Piccolo vs Pikkon!" Piccolo makes his way to the ring. Goku shouts "Alright! I bet Piccolo is stronger than ever. I can't wait to see what a Nakian God can do." Champa replied "I didn't host this tournament to watch my fighters forfeit." Vados replied "Yes, it is rather odd that Mira decided give up. But Pikkon will do us good."

(Note: Pikkon is a fighter of the Other World who first appears in the Other World Tournament right after cell was defeated and Goku died going to other-world. Pikkon does not appear in the original Dragon Ball Z manga. He is introduced in the filler episodes of Dragon Ball Z, and later appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Pikkon appears as a tall, muscular, green warrior roughly the same physical size as Goku. He dons white robes with a blue undershirt below them. He wears brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a type of tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle.

He has flat ears similar to that of someone like Frieza, and no visible nose. When he removes his hat, black spots are seen on the top of his head. Pikkon is not cannon. However in this story he will be from an entirely different universe. Because also in this story Goku never died so he never went to other world. Originally Pikkon fought Goku in other world. But I always thought Pikkon and Piccolo deserved a fight of their own. So I decided to go with it.)

Pikkon jumps down onto the ring. The bell rings Piccolo starts his assault by running straight at Pikkon. He quickly punches Pikkon in his stomach, chest and check. This did absolutely nothing to him. Realizing this Piccolo says "Come on, I know you're fast enough to block those hits. Fight me!" Pikkon replied while punching Piccolo hard in his face making him fly backwards "No games!"

Piccolo flies backwards spinning around at the same time. This put some distance between them. Piccolo quickly stood up and fired a ki blast. Pikkon disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo. But before he could attack Piccolo turned around and threw Pikkon over him to the other side of the ring. Both fighters began exchanging blows disappearing and reappearing. They appear in the center of the ring with their hands locked together.

They both try to push each other out of the ring. Piccolo starts pushing Pikkon to the end of the ring when Pikkon starts pushing back. They stop a quarter of the way to the end of the ring. Pikkon says in his mind "Why can't I push him back? I know he can't be stronger than me. No way!" Pikkon forces him backwards and delivers a quick low sweeping kick. Piccolo does a couple flips backwards to avoid it.

Pikkon says "Perhaps I underestimated you. No more games." Pikkon takes off his his weighted clothes. Champa says "I haven't seen this side of Pikkon in a while. I hope he makes that Namek cry for mommy." Pikkon puts his clothes into a ball and throws it out of the ring. The heavy weights makes a hole in the floor as it skids out. Piccolo says "Looks like we share something in common." Piccolo takes off his weighted clothes and tosses them out of the ring. Pikkon says "What?"

Piccolo feels the relieved as he says "Ah, that's better. Now let's get started." Pikkon replied "You use weighted clothes too?" Piccolo replied "What? Thought you were the only one?" Pikkon replied "As a matter a fact I did." Piccolo powers up producing a green aura. Pikkon also powers up. The entire arena shakes from their insane power. Piccolo says "Alright, might as well start it big. Special Beam Cannon!"

He quickly fires it. Pikkon disappears avoiding the attack. Piccolo quickly notices him reappear above him. He begins fire a lot of small ki blast rapidly in Pikkon's direction. Using super speed he dodges all of them with ease. Piccolo is using his scatter shot technique. He did this in his fight against Android 17 before Cell came to absorb him. Pikkon was quick to fall for this trap as it looked like Piccolo was blind firing. Pikkon says "Come on, surely you can do better than this...huh?"

A quick shock came to Pikkon's face when he realized notices all of the ki blasts around him in a circle formation. Piccolo smiles saying "Perfect, he took the bait as usual." Piccolo guides the blast inwards making them attack Pikkon in all directions and creating a huge explosion that filled the sky with yellow light. Thinking Pikkon has been defeated Piccolo continues to smile. When the smoke clears there was no body to speak of. Quickly hears a voice "Hey Piccolo! Up here!"

Piccolo's face went from smiling to surprised as he sees Pikkon standing on an asteroid high above. Piccolo says "What? How did you escape that?" Pikkon replied "I hope that's not the best you can do. You've disappointed me Piccolo. I'm ending this fight." Pikkon jumps down a little below his previous locations. He begins to spin his body around rapidly. Piccolo says "Great! Now what?" Pikkon shouts "HYPER TORNADO ATTACK!"

Pikkon produces a giant tornado from his body that extends all the way down to the ring. It swoops Piccolo up off the ground and begins to spin him around in the funnel cloud. This attack begins to slice Piccolo's body. He screams as it creates large bloody cuts all over him. Whis says "My my that is quite a painful attack." Beerus replied "I think this could be it for Piccolo."

Whis replied "I wouldn't count him out just yet." Pikkon says "Piccolo, there's no point in resisting. You know there's no way out. Give up!" Piccolo replied shouting "Noooo! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He powers up making his energy destroy the funnel cloud. This also makes Pikkon stagger as he stops spinning. Piccolo uses this moment to attack flying straight up delivering a strong punch to Pikkon's face. So hard it made him crash through the asteroid above splitting it in half. Then he appears above Pikkon cutting off his path. Piccolo grabs Pikkon by his neck and stretches his arm downwards smashing him into the floor hard.

(Note: Piccolo has the ability to stretch his arms out as well as grown in size. Though he never used this very much. It's still a useful technique to have.)

Piccolo then shouts "Rapid Fire!" Shooting a series of small ki blasts downwards. Pikkon uses intense speed to escape. But Piccolo continues to fire following Pikkon all around the ring. By this time. There is hardly a ring left. Pikkon gets the upper hand on Piccolo by appearing above him and kicking him downwards. Piccolo crashes hard into the stadium floor creating yet another crater. Pikkon appears on the ground.

Piccolo says "Your speed is amazing. How did you escape so quickly?" Pikkon replied "I have many tricks. Once again you've disappointed me Piccolo. It's time to end this fight for good." Pikkon starts doing some poses. Almost looking like dance moves. Piccolo says in his mind "His energy! It's skyrocketing!" Pikkon places his fists together next to each other shouting "Thunder! Flash! Attack!" He shoots a giant beam of fire that swallows Piccolo whole.

Pikkon make it go upwards once it reaches the end of the ring to avoid injury or death to the audience. Piccolo's body lays in a crater beaten and bloody with smoke flowing from him. Pikkon says smiling "I do hope you are not planning on continuing this fight. Give up Piccolo. It's over." Piccolo slowly sits up replying "It's not over till it's over. And I'm not ready to give up." Pikkon replied "Then I guess I'll have to show you how it's done."

Pikkon begins doing his signature attack again. Piccolo is quick to stand up. He says in his mind. "This attack has got to have a weakness." Pikkon shouts "Thunder Flash Attack!" Piccolo quickly crosses his arms in an X formation in an attempt to block. The fire swallows him once again. It didn't do quite as much damage this time but it was strong enough to knock Piccolo off his feet.

He stands up saying "Come on, impress me. I want to see that attack again." Piccolo fires a ki blast upwards. Pikkon laughs saying "Hahaha, give me a break. You're so worn out you can't even fire at your target." Piccolo replied "I want to see attack of yours again." Pikkon replied "This time I'll finish you off for good! Thunder Flash Attack!" Piccolo replied in his mind "That's it, stay right there for me." Pikkon fires his attack once again. This time Piccolo had a plan. He jumps up to avoid the attack.

Piccolo maneuvers his arms and hands as if he is controlling something. The ki-blast he had fired earlier was a guided Hell Zone Grenade. He guides it to attack Pikkon from the side. This was the weakness to Pikkon's attack is that he cannot move when performing this attack and Piccolo figured this out. The blast hits Pikkon forcing him to slam hard into a wall he lands outside of the ring. Piccolo has won due to a ring out. The crowd starts cheering. Piccolo makes his way over to Pikkon.

He's slow to get up. Piccolo lends his hand out to help him up. Pikkon grabs his hand smiling and thanking him. Pikkon says "You got me. I wasn't expecting a guided attack." Piccolo replied "It was a mistake to use your Thunder Flash move a third time. I had seen it enough times to exploit a weakness." Pikkon replied "I see, you truly are a great fighter Piccolo. I'll keep training and beat you at the very next chance."

Piccolo replied "Yeah, count on it." Pikkon walks away waving his hand as a way of saying thanks. Champa shouts "What? That's two in a row! We can't be losing to Beerus!" Vados replied "Calm down Lord Champa. We still have Hit." Champa replied "Ah yes we do. No worries then." Beerus says "Whis! Look at Champa's face. Seeing that fool get beat is to good to be true."

Whis replied "Now that's not nice to say about your brother Lord Beerus." Beerus replied "Champa and I never did see eye to eye. He only hosted this tournament to show off." Whis replied "Perhaps, but let's see where this goes." Piccolo returns to the platform with them. They look at the scoreboard seeing the score 2-0 in favor of team Beerus. Whis says "Here the ring needs a little fixing."

He points his staff at the ring. He magically fixes itself to where it's brand new and even shiny. Jaco says "Wow, I'll keep that in mind the next time I need my ship washed." The announcer says "Next up Eighteen vs Towa!" Eighteen approaches the end of the platform. The announcer asks "Is Eighteen really your name?" Eighteen replied "My father was pretty dull." Marron says as she watches from above "Daddy look! Mommy is fighting next!"

Krillin places her on his head so she can see better. Towa says "Perfect, now it's time analyze my next victim." She jumps down from the platform onto the ring to meet Eighteen in the center. Champa replied "I've never seen her before either. Vados who is this woman?" Vados replied "I have no idea Lord Champa. But I can tell she is very powerful. I assume that her and Mira are a couple."

The bell rings, Towa fires electricity from her staff. Eighteen blocks it with her arm. It doesn't do any damage. Towa says "Wonderful, you're as strong as I imagined you would be Eighteen." Eighteen replied "What? We've never met before now. How do you know my name?" Towa replied "I know all of your names. However it wouldn't be very fun if I revealed everything to you at once. I think I'll toy with you a bit."

Eighteen replied "I'm sending you back to where ever you came from." She quickly fired a large ki-blast. Towa began spinning her staff around in circles with one hand. The attack hits her staff and bounces off right back at her. Eighteen quickly flies upwards to avoid it. Towa quickly follows Eighteen speeding at her in a diagonal direction. They begin exchanging blows in the air disappearing and reappearing.

Eighteen gets the upper hand by grabbing Towa's leg and slamming her into the ground. Towa gets up unharmed. Dusting herself off she says "Excellent! Your very powerful. But I know you're hiding your real strength. Show me the true power of a Super Android." Eighteen replied "Unlike Goku and Vegeta. I don't share the same desire to fight someone for sport. I'm only doing this because Goku asked. My family and friends matter most to me." Towa replied "Such meaningless things. When you learn who I am. You would be wise to kneel before me."

Eighteen replied "I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into. You should forfeit the match right now before you get hurt." Towa replied "Perhaps you are more foolish then I thought." Eighteen replied "I think you need to be taught a lesson." Towa stands firm smiling at the fact she gets to see what Super Eighteen is truly capable of. Yet Towa isn't worried at all. She could be more powerful then Mira. No need to power up when she is an Android.

Towa says "My, what spectacular power. But now it's my turn." Towa powers up making the whole place shake. She produces a purplish black aura." Goku immediately senses the same thing he did in his fight against Mira. Feeling Towa's power Goku says with a serious face "It's just like before." Vegeta replied "What do you mean Kakarot? Speak up!" Goku replied "That Mira guy I fought earlier had one of the darkest powers I've ever felt. I can feel the same thing from Towa. Her energy has the same demonic presents. These two are not ordinary fighters. I don't know what's going on. But they are up to something."

Piccolo replied "Maybe that would explain why Mira threw the match against you. I don't think they are here for strength or competition." Beerus replied "I don't care what they are here for. just want to see Champa be humiliated." The match was a standoff of who is badest female to compete in a universal tournament. Eighteen attacked lighting fast appearing behind Towa with a kick. Towa turned around extremely fast blocking it with her staff. She smiles as she uses her energy to blow Eighteen to the far side of the ring.

Eighteen was quick to get up. Towa uses her magic to create a rope made completely of green energy. This quickly ties Eighteen's arms behind her back and legs down making her unable to move. Unable to defend herself. Towa smiles looking directly in Eighteen's face. Towa attacks hers with a punch to her stomach. Towa kept rapidly punching Eighteen then quickly following with a knee so strong Eighteen actually begin to cough up blood from her mouth. The others watched in horror as this had to be frowned upon in a tournament.

Krillin shouted from the stands "No! Eighteen! Don't let her do this to you! Remember what Goku said about fighting with your feelings!" The look on Towa's face was as if she enjoyed watching Eighteen in pain. Towa says "What's wrong Eighteen? Is it too much for you?" Eighteen heard Krillin's words as she replied "I told you before. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You shouldn't underestimate me." Eighteen makes a strong and tight fist. She powers up freeing herself.

Towa quickly says "What?" Eager for payback Eighteen speeds towards Towa with an insanely strong uppercut. This sends her flying upwards. In an amazing burst of speed Eighteen explodes striking very fast with Kaioken attacks. She attacks with very strong hits. But Towa didn't seem to have trouble keeping up with this speed. After being hit a few times Towa blocks her strong melee attacks with her staff. Towa strikes back with strong hits from her staff making a loud whipping sound with each hit.

Eighteen received small cuts all over her body. Though this didn't seem to stop her assault. Eighteen's speed gave her the upper hand as she sped upwards with a strong knee to Towa's gut. Then followed up with a chop to the back of her neck. This sent her flying downwards in a diagonal direction. Towa hit the ground hard creating yet another crater. Towa got up smiling like she was just playing around the whole time. Eighteen returned to the ground.

Towa says "You're tough, I'll give you that. But now I'll show you one of my favorite attacks. I'll warn you. It may kill you hahaha." Towa begins spinning her staff in one hand. A very dark purple energy forms around it creating a portal. Thousands of small black spears shoot out rapidly at a very dangerous speed. Before being cut to pieces. Eighteen quickly surrounded herself with an energy field protecting herself from this body shedding attack. Whis says as he watches in horror "That was close. If Eighteen hadn't put up a barrier I'm not so sure she would still be with us."

Goku replied "No sportsmanship that's for sure. That attack is meant to be lethal!" Gohan replied "That totally isn't fair! Don't they know killing isn't allowed?" Vegeta replied "It's obvious that Towa & Mira don't care the rules. They've come here for something else." Goku replied "I don't like it one bit." Vegeta replied "Calm down Kakarot. When it's my turn to fight. I'll take care of them all." Goku replied "I wouldn't be so arrogant Vegeta. You don't even know what you're up against. These are different from ordinary fighters."

Vegeta replied "Maybe to an amateur like you Kakarot. Real warriors are always prepared. I bet the android won't last to much longer." Goku replied "Oh come on Vegeta. She's hanging in there." Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there in silence. Towa continues her vicious attack. Eighteen quickly uses her energy to blast Towa off her feet and backwards. This stops her attack in the process. Eighteen says in her mind "She's not joking around. Her attack was meant to destroy me. Enough messing around. I better end this now before it really gets out of control."

Towa says "Most impressive. I didn't think you would get out of that. You have far exceed my expectations. Your good, no you're great. But you have only catch a small taste of my power." Eighteen looked over at her family. She sees Marron on Krillin's shoulder's shouting "Mama, I know you can win!" This made Eighteen smile as she felt good about herself and her family. She replied in a soft voice "Right, I will win." Then she quickly had a very serious look on her face.

Towa stood up quickly. Eighteen ripped Towa's staff out of her hands saying "I can see this is a problem." She quickly destroyed the staff breaking it into multiple pieces. Towa was a little upset by this. Eighteen says "Let's see what you can do without your staff." Towa replied "Hahaha, you are foolish to think the weapon makes the fighter. My staff is only a tool used for training. I can do just fine without it. Lighting fast, Eighteen attacked with a strong punch to Towa's stomach.

This was so hard that it made Towa drop to her knees. She couldn't believe the pain. She started to cough up blood very slowly. Eighteen watched as Towa struggled with the pain. Towa says in a winded voice "Hahaha. Pain, its such a strange sensation. I've forgotten what it feels like." Towa stood up quickly smiling saying "A clever act it was." Eighteen replied 'What? You were pretending?" Towa replied "Yes, your strong indeed. But it wasn't enough."

Eighteen replied "You're going to regret playing games with me." Towa stepped out of the ring. She threw the match just like Mira. Towa began to walk away. Eighteen says "Wait! Who are you?" Towa replied "You will find out the hard way. Ta ta Eighteen. Hahahaha!" Towa made her way back to the platform. Champa looked at the score board reading 3-0. He slams his drink down shouting "Dammit! How could this happen? So far we haven't done a single thing! It's time to whip out our secret weapon." Champa looks at his strongest fighter that he knows well. The one known as the legendary assassin with the name "Hit" Champa yells "Hit! Get down there and teach those guys a lesson! I want them begging for forgiveness knowing they crossed Lord Champa!"

(Note: For those of you who didn't watch Dragon Ball Super. Hit is the legendary assassin of Universe 6. In his universe he is known as "Hit the Infallible". He is the strongest team member in Team Champa besides Towa & Mira who are not real members of Champa's team. Hit is a tall, muscular humanoid with purple skin, flattened ears, bald head, and red eyes. He wears a long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt.)

Hit jumps down to the ring. Whis says "Oh look Lord Beerus. Champa has dispatched Hit." Beerus spin out his some food his was eating shouting "What! Oh no we're doomed! Hit has an unbeatable technique. No one has ever be survive it. Whis! Give me some more Pizza. It's the only thing that will get me through the next match." Goku overheard this replying "This guy sounds like he is tough."

Vegeta replied "Ha! I doubt that. I bet he's never dealt with a saiyan before." Suddenly the announcer says "Vegeta! You're up next!" Vegeta smiles saying "Right on time. Now I'll make short work of everyone." Goku replied "Wait Vegeta, don't go rushing into this one." Vegeta replied "Spare me your lature Kakarot! Perhaps you should go home. There is no need for you to continue. Because I'm sure you will not survive the rest of this tournament." Vegeta jumped down onto the ring.

Hit offered a handshake to Vegeta's saying "It's an honor to meet the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta replied "How do you know my name?" Hit replied "Word travels fast throughout the universe. Whenever there is a very strong fighter. It becomes talk amongst the gods." Vegeta replied "So the gods are talking about us huh? Sounds to me like they might be getting a little scared. I'll show you why the saiyans were the most feared race in the universe."

Hit continued to keep his hand out thinking Vegeta would accept his offer. But Vegeta did no such thing. Hit took this as unsportsmanlike. As soon as the bell rang. Hit attacked in a very odd way. Before Vegeta knew anything Hit attacked Vegeta's solar plexus. A major nerve in the body. He did this with just one finger. This made Vegeta winded in a matter of seconds. Goku says "Woah! I didn't even see him move."

Whis replied "That's because Hit has an ability to move so fast that time itself stops. He can attack his target anywhere he wants. Mostly he attacks the vitals to make his opponent fatigued very fast. Goku replied "Oh no! That means Vegeta can't win." Vegeta was slow to get up. He caught his breath. Hit attacks again using one finger attacking another of Vegeta's vitals. Vegeta couldn't detect his movements. He starts blindly firing small ki-blasts around the ring. Hoping he would get lucky to hit his opponent.

Hit appeared out of nowhere and attacked again striking another of Vegeta's vitals. Eventually this wore Vegeta down to the point of exhaustion. Hit says "Would you like to continue Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "Of course! True saiyans never surrender in battle." Hit replied "I will keep striking your vitals. Give up before you suffer anymore." Vegeta replied "I will not tolerate this game anymore! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Vegeta powers up making his hair and eyes turn blue with a blue aura. Activating the power of Super Saiyan God. Hit was most surprised to see this transformation. Vegeta says "Now you will see the true might of a saiyan." Hit challenged Vegeta by letting him attack. Vegeta attacked with a quick combo of punches and kicks. Hit stood there and took these attacks. It didn't faze him. Hit says "I can see you are stubborn as ever. Let me show you my ultimate attack." Hit powers up shouting "Molotov!"

This instantly freezes Vegeta in place. Hit strikes multiple vitals at once in a rapid motion. It's like time stopped for Vegeta. He suffered all these hits at once. Vegeta unfroze and flew into the wall. He landed outside of the ring. Hit took out one of universe seven's strongest fighters in a matter of seconds. Champa was showing off bragging and dancing about his victory. The score board now says 3-1.

Vegeta returns to the platform all beaten up and exhausted. His pride had been hurt once again. Goku offers out his hand with a senzu bean asking "Here take one Vegeta. You really took a beating back there." Vegeta knocked Goku's hand away replying "Leave me alone Kakarot! The last thing I need from you is help!" Goku replied "Ok, suit yourself Vegeta. But I think you will regret that decision." The announcer says "Next up is Gohan vs Uub!" Gohan was about to enter the match until Goku says "Wait Gohan! Let me fight this guy!"

Scratching his head strangely Gohan says "Dad, this is suppose to be my fight." Goku replied "I know son. But I owe this kid Uub something." The announcer says "So you want to make a substitution?" Goku replied "Yes, let me go next. Then Gohan will go after me." Uub jumps down onto the ring.

(Note: Uub was the good reincarnation of Majin Buu. In the series and the manga Uub attended the tournament after Kid Buu was defeated. Goku left to train him. Uub is a dark-skinned youth with dark eyes and black hair. He also sports a Mohawk on an otherwise shaved head. In his childhood, he was very short and scrawny, wearing his village's traditional robes consisting of a brown, one-shoulder top, and white pants tied with a white belt.)

Piccolo says "What is it Goku? Why are you so eager to fight this kid?" Goku replied "When I defeated the evil final form of Buu. I asked that he would come back some day as a better person. In this universe it might have actually happened." Piccolo replied "Are you saying this kid is Buu's reincarnation?" Goku replied "That's exactly what I'm saying. Think about it. Uub is Buu spelled backwards. Plus I can sense his energy feels the same."

Piccolo replied "Alright Goku, just be careful." Goku replied "Thanks Piccolo, but I got this." Goku made a promise a few years ago that he would have a one on one with Majin Buu's reincarnation when the time came. However Uub needs some help unleashing his power. When the bell rings Goku starts making fun of Uub. Not intentionally to hurt his feelings. This was merely to get him upset so he would unleash his power.

Goku's criticism really upset Uub. He unleashed power he never thought he had. He charged at Goku punching him hard in his cheek. This made Goku fly to the other side of the ring. Unable to control his anger. Uub continues his assault. Goku matches him blow for blow. Their punches and kicks connect in every attack. Goku looked like he was struggling at for a moment. Of course this was all to teach Uub into unleashing his power.

They lock fists together. Goku says "You've done it." Surprised Uub replied "I did what?" They jump backwards. Goku replied "I'm sorry I made fun of you earlier. It was the only way I could get you to unleash your power. Though you still need some training. I believe it will take a few months or so." Uub replied "I do?" Goku replied "Yep, why don't you come back with us. Train with Vegeta and I. You'll be stronger than you've ever been." Uub replied "You would really do all that for me?"

Goku replied "Sure! Once you learn to control your power. Then perhaps we can fight again. I'd like that." Uub couldn't believe how nice Goku is. Uub replied "But what about my village? I have a family back home." Goku replied "I've got it! No problem! We can just go back to your village and I can talk to your family in person." Uub replied "But my village is light years away from here. It would take us days to get to there." Goku replied "Hey not a problem. Just point to the direction they are in then hold on to me."

Uub was confused but he did so. They travel via instant transmission to Uub's village. The crowd at the stadium was very confused. After a few minutes the announcer was about to disqualify them both until suddenly they both appear back in the ring. Uub was smiling and happy. Accepting Goku's offer he forfeits the match. Making Goku the winner by default. Uub jumps up on the platform with Beerus and Whis. Goku quickly joins them. Whis says "Goku what's going on?"

Goku replied "Oh, Uub is gonna come back and train with us." Whis replied "My, it's amazing that such a small child has so much power. We would be glad to welcome him. But Goku, do you think he is capable of godly ki?" Goku replied "Of course! He just needs a little guidance." Whis replied "Outstanding!" The announcer says "Next is Gohan vs Hit!" Goku looks at Gohan giving him a thumbs up saying "Go get em son. Show him what a saiyan's made of." Gohan replied "Thanks Dad, I'll do my best." Gohan meets Hit in the ring.

Hit says "You're the son of Goku correct?" Gohan replied "Yeah, that's right." Hit replied "As an honor of sportsmanship. I ask that I could shake your hand." Gohan replied "Alright, I suppose that is okay." Gohan shook hands with Hit. A nice smile came to Hit's face as he liked Gohan's character. "May the best man win." says Hit. Gohan was surprised to meet someone who was full of honor. When the bell rang Gohan was quick to attack shouting "Kamehameha!" Hit disappeared and before Gohan could react. He attacked Gohan's vitals. Just as he did to Vegeta.

It seemed Gohan had no answer for this attack. He tried but there was simply no way for him to detect Hit's movements. Gohan powers up to Super Saiyan God producing the blue hair and eyes. Hit was not intimidated by this. He continues attacking. Gohan put up a barrier so even if Hit tries to attack. He would have to get through the barrier. But Hit's technique allows him to move so fast that he can pass through objects.

He managed to get through barrier easily striking Gohan's vitals once again. Gohan begins to fatigue. Hit notices this saying "It's only a matter of time before your body gives out. But you seem like a nice guy. I do not wish to hurt you. You would be wise to give up." Gohan replied short of breath "Sorry...but...I...can't do that. My dad would never give up. So neither will I." Hit replied "Very well, Molotov!" Hit freezes Gohan and rapid strikes his vitals with melee attacks. On his last attack Gohan unfroze and went flying into a wall landing on the ground.

Hit won due to a ring out. Champa started bragging once again as he sees the score 4-2. Hit stepped down from the ring. He lends his hand out to Gohan helping him up. Hit smiles saying "You are a true fighter Gohan. Keep training so we can fight again." Gohan smiled replying "Thanks!" He jumped back up to the platform. He looks as his father saying "Sorry Dad, I tried." Goku replied "It's ok son. You did you best. I'm proud if you. But it's time to let me take it from here." Vegeta replied "Don't be a fool Kakarot. He took out Gohan and myself without hardly trying."

Goku replied "True, but I've been watching his movements. I think I have way to beat him." Vegeta replied "Oh really, and just what is this secret you have?" Goku replied "You'll have to see for yourself." Goku jumped down to the ring. He greets his opponent by giving him a ninja bow. This came as a surprise to Hit. "You're the legendary Goku that Champa and Vados has been talking about. It's an honor to finally meet you." says Hit

Hit offers a handshake. Goku shakes Hit's hand replying "Likewise!" Hit found Goku's sportsmanship to be very honorable. The match starts with Goku powering up to the beyond god state. Hit does his attack as usual attacking Goku's vitals. This was a very difficult attack to combat against. Eventually Goku became slightly fatigued. Hit says "It's clear that you can't take much more of this. I will keep striking your vitals. Do yourself a favor and give up."

Goku replied smiling "You forgot one thing Hit. You shouldn't underestimate what saiyans are capable of. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku powers up to super saiyan god. Producing a blue aura with blue hairx and eyes. Hit says "Vegeta tried the same thing. What makes you think you can do better?" Goku replied "I have a special technique that my friend Eighteen likes to use. I've been saving for a moment like this. KAIOKEN!"

Goku stacks Kaioken on top of his godly energy. His auras also stack making the red aura of kaioken stack on the blue power of super saiyan god. Goku now looks like a brightly lit flame. Hit tried his attack again. Goku quickly placed his fingers to his head. The moment Hit made contact. Goku stopped it by grabbing his hand. Hit along with Beerus and Champa were stocked that Goku was able to do that.

Hit couldn't believe it. Goku latched onto his wrists and threw him upwards. Goku quickly followed exploding with speed. He attacked in short bursts of quick strikes. Hit took a lot of damage. They stopped in mid air. They exhange blows in the air. They quickly step back as Hit says "You are the first person ever to damage me in this way. Tell me, how did you do it?" Goku replied "That's simple, I simple used kaioken combined with instant transmission to increase my speed to an unheard of level." This came a price to Goku.

(Note: The reason Goku stopped using kaioken after the Frieza saga was due to the fact that it put way too much a strain on his body. When Goku discovered Super Saiyan for the first time. Kaioken was no longer needed. Super Saiyan gave Goku power far beyond that of Kaioken without the strain on his body. Though it is said that if Kaioken could be mastered without the strain on the user's body it could reach levels just as high or higher than super saiyan. It multiplies the user's power based on how high its raised.

This is also the reason why I decided to give this to Eighteen. The androids have unlimited stamina. Meaning she could use it for much longer and not put a huge strain on her body. I did not explain this earlier in my story. However Eighteen cannot use kaioken for an unlimited amount of time. Just much longer than Goku ever could. Some of you readers may not agree with it. But that's why we have our imagination.)

Goku's body began to shake as the strain from kaioken was taking its toll on him. He quickly felt the pain in his right arm. He continued his fight with Hit. They fought at intense speed. Goku punches Hit upwards. Then he quickly shouts "Ka..me...ha...me..HA!" The giant wave swallows Hit whole making him take massive damage. Hit was nearly knocked out from this. There are some nearby asteroids left over from Piccolo's fight with Pikkon. Hit was about to smash into one of them.

Goku quickly saw this and stopped his attack. He placed his hands to his forehead and quickly used instant transmission to save him. Hit awoke midway through being saved. Goku returned to the ground placing Hit on the ground. Goku powered down to base form and fell on the ground aching from the pain for his muscles being over used. Hit stood over Goku as he laid on the floor. Goku says in a fatigued voice "Dammit!...I...think...I over did it...a little….bit. I'm...sorry..Lord..Beerus...I..tried"

Gohan and Piccolo came down to help Goku as he was unable to move. They wrap him around their arms picking him up. Looking at the announcer Piccolo says "He's done got it. Goku can't fight anymore." Hit replied "No, I believe I am the one who is done." Hit stepped out of the ring. Everyone was very surprised. Goku says "What?...Why did you?" Hit replied "You saved me even though we were enemies. You put yourself before me. I cannot defeat someone so selfless. You have showed true sportsmanship Goku. Thank you and you have earned an ally today."

Hit smiled and extended his hand out for one last handshake out of respect for Goku. Goku kindly accepted and shook his hand. Hit gave a device to Gohan saying "Here take this. If you ever need some help. Big or small, just push this button and I will come to assist you." Gohan replied "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Hit returns to his platform with the other fighters. Champa shouts "HIT! You son of a bitch! How dare you make a fool of the great Champa! I WILL DESTROY YOUR ENITRE FUCKING PLANET FOR THIS!"

Hit replied "Calm down Champa! You know how I work. Money upfront first. You haven't paid me yet so I don't owe you anything." Champa stood up with disappointment and sadness on his face. The announcer says "Team Beerus wins! 5-2!" The crowd cheers as they shout the "Team Beerus!" Everyone was happy of winning the tournament. Gohan gave Goku a senzu bean. This made Goku be able to stand up and move again.

After much celebration. It was finally time to hand out the prize. The Super Dragon Balls was awarded to Team Beerus. Goku looks around to notice that Towa & Mira have vanished. Whis says "Excuse me Lord Champa?" Champa replied "What? Just go ahead and say it. You're going to make fun of me for not winning aren't you?" Whis replied "Of course not Lord Champa. But I do have a question. Those two fighters who were here. I believe they called themselves Towa & Mira. I didn't have any information on them. They seemed very strange. Do you know who they are?"

Champa replied "That would be a question for Vados." Vados replied "We assumed they were in a part of our universe that we had not visited before. What is it about them that you found strange." Whis replied "Goku claims that he felt a demonic presence from both of them. We think it may be the work of Demigra." Champa was shocked as he replied "Say it isn't so! That's impossible! Are you saying they are demons?"

Whis replied "Yes, I have a feeling they were demons. They didn't come to this tournament to fight for the competition. And they certainly didn't follow the rules." Goku replied "Also one more thing. We had an android visit earth not to long ago. He mentioned someone named Janemba. Could he be somehow connected to this?" Champa replied "Janemba? Never heard of him." Vados also replied "I'm afraid I haven't heard such a name either."

Goku replied "Well I don't know who they are. But I have a feeling that we will see them again. Let's hope they don't discover earth." Champa replied "Let's summon Super Shenron so we can all go home." Beerus replied "Actually Champa, I was going to give the wish to you." Champa replied "WHAT? You mean you don't want the wish?" Beerus replied "I figured giving the wish to you would be the best option. You will use it to wish back earth. Therefore you won't have a need to come to earth in my universe to steal more food from me."

Champa replied "I see, so we both win in that case. You get what you want and I get what I want." Beerus replied "Yes, now you can have your own planet full of delicious food." Champa replied "For once we agree on something. Earth hasn't existed for thousands of years in my universe." Vados replied "Lord Champa, you do know there is a secret to summoning Super Shenron. There is a pass-phrase. First you must say. Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas! In the language of the gods. You also have to speak the wish to him in the language of gods for him to grant it your wish."

Champa replied "Great! Where are we going to find someone who speaks the language of the gods?" Whis replied "As a matter of fact I do." Champa replied "You? Why?" Beerus also replied "What? Whis! Why did you never mention that you knew the language of the gods?" Whis replied "Because you did not ask Lord Beerus." Champa replied "Well then Whis, lets get this over with." Whis steps forward saying the magic phrase in the language of the gods. The nine super dragon balls glow and a giant golden dragon forms above them. This dragon is known as Super Shenron.

(Note: Normally there are seven dragon balls to collect. With the Super Dragon Balls it requires collecting nine to summon the dragon.)

Super Shenron appears as a giant golden dragon with bright crimson eyes and large wings. He is incomprehensibly large in size, shown to be more colossal than the multiple amount of galaxies between Universes 6 and 7. This makes him the largest Dragon in the entire Dragon Ball Franchise. Whis makes the wish in the language of the gods. Earth is formed in Champa's universe making humans exist once again.

Champa was happy but also surprised that Beerus would let him have the wish. Team Beerus returns to earth with Uub. Team Champa returns to their new planet earth with Pikkon and Hit. But much evil still awaits them. Now that the Z-Fighters caught a small taste of Towa and Mira's power. It looks like they could be very tough opponents. Janemba is preparing his assault on earth. Towa and Mira make their way back to Janemba by way of Towa's magic. During the trip Mira can feel Towa has something on her mind. He says "Towa, what are you thinking?" Towa replied "We are gonna take a little trip to the past. There is someone who might be able to help us. Hahahaha!."


	11. Revelations of The Future

Dark times are ahead for the warriors of earth. Towa has decided to take a trip to the past. Shortly after the defeat of Cell Trunks (Future Trunks) has freed his timeline from the destruction of Androids 17 & 18\. He decided to take one last trip to the future to tell his friends his friends the good news. He activates his time machine and climbs in. Suddenly Bulma quickly runs outside shouting "Trunks!"

Trunks was just about to depart when he asks "What is it mom?" Bulma replied out of breath "Trunks...you almost forgot your lunch I packed you." Trunks replied "Thanks mom, but I'm sure I will get plenty of food in the future. After all, we defeated cell so there's nothing to worry about." Bulma replied "I know son. Just be careful, using this time machine could alter history forever. We said we would destroy it once the androids were defeated."

Trunks replied "I know mom. But I want to see my friends one last time." Bulma replied "Okay, here take this." Bulma hands Trunks his sword." Trunks replied "What? All repaired and everything! Great!" Bulma replied "Yes, I spent all day fixing it yesterday. You better take good care of it this time." Trunks replied "Thanks mom, I'll be back before you know it."

Trunks closes the door of his time machine. He sets the coordinates for the present (Note: The present is where this story has been up to so far.) The time machine ascends upwards. Trunks waves goodbye to his mother as he disappears in the sky. He travels through the rift of time. But unknown to Trunks. There is a giant electrical storm passing through it. Suddenly the time machine was struck by lighting. This forces it to spin around rapidly. It was a bumpy ride for Trunks.

This also caused the time machine to malfunction. It changed the coordinates from what they originally were. Trunks was sent to an unknown time and place. He quickly exits the rift. He crashes hard onto an unknown planet. He exits the time machine to discover that he has crash landed onto an unknown place and time. He had absolutely no idea where or when he was. The digital display of the time machine was also damaged. Trunks had no way to reach home. He looks around the area slowly. Quickly he spots a small odd creature with purple skin that stood about three feet tall.

This appears to be one of the inhabitants of this planet. Trunks shouts "Hey! You there!" The creature got scared and hid behind a rock. Trunks approaches the rock slowly saying "Relax, I'm not going to attack you." The creature slowly sticks his head out as he examines Trunks replying "You're not with the evil one with horns?" Trunks replied "Evil one with horns? What are you talking about? Look I'm a little confused. Can you tell me where I am?"

The creature was about to reply when men wearing saiyan battle suits attack. (Note: These look just like Frieza soldiers. They wear blasters on their hands.) They begin shooting up the entire area. Knowing that he has to protect his ship from further damage. Trunks quickly powers up and takes care of them easily. This made the creature happy as he says "You're really not with the evil one. You must be a friend of the savior." Trunks replied "Savior? What? I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't understand."

The creature replied "Come, leader will explain everything." Trunks places his time machine back into capsule form and puts it in his pocket. He follows the creature to a cave full of more creatures like him. They all approach Trunks and examine him. One of the creatures has blue skin. He introduces himself saying "Welcome!" Trunks replied "Hi, listen, uh where am I exactly?" The leader replied "We are known as plants. This is planet plant."

(Note: Planet Plant is the name of the planet the Tuffles inhabited during their war with the saiyans. However the plant creatures were there way before the Tuffles or Saiyans came along. The Plants are purple skinned, rather short, and ovular-headed. Their planet was eyed out by the Galactic Frieza Army and great grand father of Frieza known as Chilled.)

Still confused Trunks never heard of such a planet. It was clear however that these plant creatures were harmless. Trunks replied "Plants? Planet Plant? Am I in a dream or something? Come on! Somebody wake me up." Suddenly Trunks hears a man's voice come from inside the cave replying to his comments "It's not a dream kid. I can tell you first hand." A much taller human like being wearing a robe with a hood that covered his entire body including his face steps out of the cave. Trunks replied "And just who are you?" The man puts his hood down revealing his face. It's Bardock!

(Note: Bardock is considered a low-class Saiyan warrior on the home planet of the saiyans know as planet Vegeta. He is the husband of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku or otherwise known as "Kakarot." His face and hair very closely resembles Goku. He makes his debut as the main protagonist of the movie Bardock: Father of Goku. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race.)

Turns out Trunks had gone back in time one thousand years before the destruction of planet Vegeta. Due to the electrical storm he somehow crossed over into an alternate timeline. Trunks is on planet plant long before the Tuffles took most of it over. Seeing Bardock's face Trunks says "Goku?" Bardock replied "Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else. What's your name kid?" Trunks replied "Umm...Trunks." Bardock replied "Well Trunks, I don't know where you came from. But it's nice to see someone who isn't from Frieza's army. We don't get too many visitors."

Bardock extended his hand out for a handshake. Trunks accepted the offer shaking his hand. Only something weird happened. The moment Bardock made contact with Trunks. Strange images popped into his head. Bardock quickly jerked his hand away and fell to his knees holding his head in pain. Trunks was very confused as he asked "What's wrong? What happened?" Images of Trunk's life ran through Bardock's head.

(Note: Before we continue any further. So there isn't any confusion. In the movie Bardock: Father of Goku. Ordered by Frieza. Bardock and his crew cleared Planet Kanassa as Great Apes. But a weakened survivor of the planet emerged catching Bardock off-guard, and instilled in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. In other words. He can see into the future. This also allows him to read the minds of others. Such as how he did in the movie shortly before Frieza destroyed his home-world.)

Bardock saw many things that happen through the events of Future Trunks. He saw the Androids, Future Gohan, Cell, Bulma, the time machine. But most importantly he saw Vegeta. Trunks kneels down to help Bardock. But quickly Bardock grabs Trunks by his jacket and leans him up against the wall of the cave shouting "Tell me! Who are you? Are you a saiyan?" Trunks replied "Well yes, I am, I'm half saiyan, half earthling." Bardock replied quickly "Earthling? Wait, that's that planet we sent my son Kakarot to."

Trunks replied "Kakarot? Wait? Are you saying your Kakarot's father?" Bardock replied "Yes! How do you know my son?" Trunks replied "But that's impossible. The saiyans were destroyed years ago." Suddenly there is an explosion nearby. One of the plant creatures approaches Bardock shouting "Bardock! Their attacking again!" Bardock put Trunks down replying "Dammit! Can't I get a moment of peace!" Bardock removed his robe and quickly powered up.

More of the Frieza soldiers were attacking the plant people. Bardock quickly took care of them all. No problem for him. After the quick battle Trunks says "Ok, I've seen you fight. I can tell you're a saiyan. If you really are the father of Goku. Then I want some answers. Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago. So tell me. How did you get here?" Bardock replied "I've hardly been able to believe it myself." Trunks replied "Believe what?" Bardock replied "You're right, planet Vegeta was destroyed. I know because I was there when it happened." Trunks replied "What do you mean you were there?"

Bardock replied "I was right in front of Frieza when he destroyed planet Vegeta. That bastard! I can't believe we were foolish enough to obey him." Trunks replied "Wait a minute! If you were there when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta. Then how is it you end up here?" Bardock replied "I don't know. I've asked myself that same question. I tried to stop Frieza's attack but I failed. It swallowed me up whole. I thought for sure I was a goner. But then everything went black. The next thing I knew I woke up here. I keep asking myself if this is even real. I mean are we dead? Maybe this is hell and we just don't know it."

Trunks replied "Oh, of course! It's all starting to become clear now. I screwed up the future again. All because I wanted to say hi to my friends." Bardock replied "What the hell are you talk about kid?" Trunks replied "Bardock, I need to show you something." Trunks pulled out a capsule from his pocket. He activates it and throws it on the ground. It turns into his time machine. Bardock replied "What is that thing?" Trunks replied "It's a time machine." Bardock replied "Time Machine?" Trunks replied "Yes, I'm from the future. Somehow we have both traveled back in time. It must have happened during that electrical storm. Dammit! I just wanted to tell my friends the good news!"

Bardock replied "Future? Is that how you know my son?" Trunks replied "Yes, I've met your son personally. The earthlings named him Goku. We've trained together many times." Bardock replied "Then the visions really are true." Trunks replied "Visions? What visions?" Bardock replied "I keep having these visions of my son, the future, or whatever else it might be. It all started after my team and I conquered Kanassa. A survivor said he gave me a gift to see my own end. I thought it was crazy talk at the time. But now I see it's true." Trunks replied "Are you saying he gave the power to see the future?"

Bardock replied "Yeah, I think so. Either that or I've gone crazy. I don't even know what's real anymore." Trunks replied "If you really can see the future then you know Frieza has already been defeated." Bardock replied "Yeah, my son, Kakarot. He defeated Frieza. He turned into something called a Super Saiyan. Though I thought it was merely a dream." Trunks replied "No, it's not a dream. Your son did defeat Frieza. He avenged the saiyan race. But it didn't stop there. Somehow, Frieza barely survived the battle. He found his way to earth by way of his father. I dealt with them both personally."

Bardock replied "You did? But there's only one thing I can't figure out. Why do I keep seeing Prince Vegeta every-time I look at you?" Trunks replied "That's because he is my father." Bardock replied "What? You're the son of Prince Vegeta? Then it's all true. I see it all." Trunks replied "Yeah, and there is something else you need to see. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Trunks transforms into a super saiyan in front of him. Bardock had never seen such a transformation. Bardock's eyes light up with amazement as Trunks says "This is a super saiyan. It's all true, this is what your son used to defeat Frieza."

Bardock replied "The legend is true. My son, a super saiyan. I'm glad Frieza was brought to justice. I only wish I could have been there to see the look on his face. That cold hearted bastard! If only I had been stronger I could have saved Planet Vegeta." Trunks powered down to base form replying "No need, history has a way of working itself out. But the real issue is. I need to fix my time machine." Bardock replied "Fix it? How?" Trunks replied "I have to be very careful what I do here. One little step in the wrong direction could upset history." Bardock replied "What do you mean?" Trunks replied "I mean, I'm not suppose to be here. I have to get back before history alters."

Trunks tightens his fist out of fear of what might happen. He continues saying "I've seen what happens when the future is changed! I won't let it happen again! Mom was right. We should have just destroyed the time machine." Bardock replied "I had vision of androids. It's where you come from isn't it?" Trunks replied "Yes, the world I come from is a cold and dark place. Those ruthless machines destroyed everything. I watched as they killed all my friends one by one. You think Frieza is heartless. These androids delight in causing pain and chaos. But after training with Goku I was finally able to stop them."

Bardock replied "Damn, I guess my son really is a hero." Trunks replied "Bardock, we have to find a way to see into the future. Can you try? Like right now?" Bardock replied "I can try. But let's go in the cave so we don't get detected." Trunks and Bardock enter deep inside the cave. The plant people aid Bardock by giving him a medicine to help him go into a meditative state. Trunks was surprised by the knowledge and supply of medicine these plant people had. Bardock takes a drink of a weird green liquid that seems to calm him. Bardock lays on a what looks like a bed made of leafs. He closes his eyes. His mind is clear. Not a single thought in his head.

Trunks asks in the background "Bardock, what do you see?" Bardock replied "I think its revelations from the future. I see a purple cat of some kind. And a pale man with a staff. Something about a super saiyan god." Trunks replied "Super Saiyan God?" Bardock replied "Yes, I also see demons...dark...demons." Trunks replied "Demons?" Bardock struggled with his thoughts. His head became more painful as each new thought produced. Basically a super migraine. Bardock started to sweat intensely as he continues "The demons...they...have...a...leader...with...horns...he's...a..tuffle!"

Trunks replied "A tuffle?" Bardock replied "Yes!...he...wants...revenge...revenge on the saiyans!" Bardock's head became painfully unbearable. Images of everything that has happened in this story so far. The fight with Majin Buu, Super Saiyan 3, Beerus, Whis, Golden Frieza, Towa & Mira. Then he says "Now I see my son." Trunks replied "What about him?" Bardock replied "It's my son...but..he's...he's different somehow…" Trunks replied "Different? How?" Bardock replied "I don't know...it's me!..It looks like I'm..waiting...to..be...unleashed or something."

Bardock awoke sitting up quickly. He slowly inhales and exhales from the strain of his thoughts. He comes back to reality. Outside there is another explosion. More Frieza soldiers attacking the planet. Bardock powers up saying "The hell with it. My work is never done around here." He quickly flies out of the cave to take out the men. Trunks shouts "Hey wait! I'm coming to help this time!" Trunks also powers up. Bardock and Trunks take out the men with minimal effort. Most of them are dead. But one managed to survive. Beaten and bloody he says "He's coming….hahahaha…."

His laugh is cut short when Bardock fires a small laser like ki-blast through his chest killing him." Trunks says "Hey! We could have gotten information out of him." Bardock replied "Give me a break kid. These guys are scum. They don't deserve to live. I guess I must be an exterminator now. These guys have been popping up all over the place lately." Trunks replied "But I don't get it. Why are they so interested in this planet? There's nothing here. These plant people are harmless, innocent creatures." The leader of the plant people replied "It's our mystical healing liquid. They want to use it for evil purposes."

Trunks replied "Mystical healing liquid? Let me see that." The plant people supply Trunks with a vile. Trunks has a small selection of equipment used for a purpose such as this one. He inserts the vile into a small machine. It runs a quick test. Knowing this his mother is a scientist he says in his mind "Man! I wish mom was here. This is her field of work." The results show that it is purely organic and 100% positive. The green liquid has a short of crystal glow to it. Trunks tests it. He pulls out his sword and cuts his hand to where it's very bloody. He quickly pours the liquid on his hand. His wound heals instantly. Bardock says "Good stuff isn't it?"

Trunks replied "Bardock? Have you been drinking this stuff?" Bardock replied "Yeah? Why?" Trunks poured some of it on one of the dead soldiers. All his wounds heal completely and he was resorted to life. Trunks and Bardock were shocked. Trunks grabbed the soldier by his saiyan battle suit asking "Before! You said someone was was coming! Who? Who's coming?" The soldier replied "Hahahaha, you should get off this planet while you can. Lord Chilled is coming and he will kill you all….." Bardock interrupted his words by quickly killing him with a ki-blast. Trunks says "This liquid! Bardock! Do you know what this means? This is the answer to my problems back home. I can restore earth to how it was before the androids attacked!"

Bardock replied "It brought him back from the dead. We should destroy this now. It could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Do you think the tuffles knew about this?" Trunks replied "They must have! It's the only possible explanation!" Bardock replied "I always felt the tuffles were hiding something. We killed hundreds of them. Even banished them to another planet. Yet they just kept coming back for more. It wasn't until we destroyed their planet did they stop coming." Trunks replied "They mentioned a Lord Chilled. Who do you think it is?" Bardock replied "I don't know. I've killed so many of them that I lost count."

Trunks and Bardock had no idea what was awaiting them next. Back in the present, Towa had been observing the interruptions in time. Demigra's resurrection has caused a tear in space and time as being he resided in the crack of time. This also caused the electrical storm that accidentally sent Trunks to that particular timeline. Mira says "Towa, you said we were going to take a trip to the past. What did you mean?" Towa replied "Thanks to Demigra. We can travel through the rift of time. His revival has caused a tear. Towa uses her magic to create a new staff. She points it into space. She opens the rift. Her and Mira quickly travel back to planet plant.

The events of the future were slowly coming into play. Bardock quickly drops to his knees holding his head in agony. Trunks says "Bardock whats wrong? Another vision?" Bardock starts seeing images of Demigra being resurrected. Bardock says "Its a demon, he's coming through some kind of portal." Bardock sees himself in a pod and Demigra observing him through a window. Then it stopped. Bardock says "That was weird. I keep seeing some strange demon and myself." Then suddenly they both hear a voice shouting "So you're the ones responsible for killing my men!" Up on a high cliff it's Chilled!

(Note: Chilled is the great ancestor of Frieza. He's basically Frieza's great 100x grandfather. Chilled looks similar to the first form of Frieza. The "dome" on his head is orange, as is his leotard. His face, hands, chest, legs and feet are all a light purple. He has white armor-like pieces around his wrists, upper shoulders and ankles. He also has two short spikes on his shoulders. His horns are small, short and twisted. His face and body are also rounder than Frieza's. In this story however. He looks more like Frieza's final form with switched colors.)

Then along side him was his cousin Melta

(Note: Melta is a character I completely made up. He is not in the manga or anywhere else. Melta is also another ancestor Frieza more closely related to the later Emperor Frost. He looks just like Frieza's final form only with Orange and black skin.)

Melta says "Yes it would appear these two have been stopping our operation. I didn't think anyone would be that foolish." A solider from the battle before barely survived. He crawls to his master Chilled grabbing him by his ankles saying "Lord...Chilled...I'm...sorry." Chilled kicks him away and vaporizes him with a ki-blast easily. Trunks says "No job security thats for sure! I get it now. Bardock! I think they are Frieza's ancestors." Bardock replied "Frieza's ancestors? What?" Trunks replied "Yeah, this is what I meant about altering history. If we defeat these two here and now. Then Frieza will never have existed."

Bardock replied "I could save Planet Vegeta." Trunks replied "Yes, in this time. But it won't change anything in the timeline that you originally came from." Bardock replied "If there's a chance to save the saiyan race again then I'll put everything I've got on it!" Bardock powers up. Chilled smiles at the thought of taking on a saiyan. Watching Bardock power up he says "Look Melta, it appears these saiyans want to take on the most powerful space pirates in the universe." Trunks replied "Space Pirates?" Chilled replied "Yes, we devour most planets taking whatever we want in the process. Soon no one will oppose us."

Trunks replied "Well your days of devouring planets is over!" Bardock attacks Chilled with an upwards punch. His fist lands on his cheek. Chilled smiles at the fact of how weak Bardock is compared to himself. He blows Bardock back with his energy easily. Trunks realizes that he may be on his own in this fight due to the fact that Bardock can't turn into a super saiyan. Trunks began to power up when Melta says "Not so fast!" Melta quickly shoots a ring of fire around Trunks making him trapped. Melta then uses some type of string like energy beams to tie him up. This wraps around his whole body making him unable to move. Trunks says in his mind "Damn! He caught me off guard!"

Trunks tries to struggle to release himself but it was no use. Melta says with a smile "That's it keep struggling. The more you struggle the more energy it takes from you. Hahahahaha!" Bardock saw Trunks was in trouble. Chilled is having his fun with Bardock able to easily overpower him. He gets Bardock on the ground with his foot on his chest slowly crushing the life out of him. Trunks watches as the fire gets closer to him shouting "No Bardock! Remember your son! Remember his battle against Frieza!" Chilled replied "Frieza? Who in the hell is that?"

Another vision comes into Bardock's mind. It's the moment just before Goku turned into a Super Saiyan on namek. The events unfold in Bardock's mind as he is slowly crushed by Chilled. Bardock sees how Frieza survived the spirit bomb. Nearly killed Piccolo and exploded Krillin. This pushed Goku over the edge. Making him fulfill the legend becoming a super saiyan. This replayed several times over in his head until all his thoughts went blank. The only thing he could see is his son Kakarot standing in the distance.

Bardock is having a dream of some kind. He stands in a black nothingness with his son saying "You know who I am don't you Bardock?" Bardock replied "Yes, your my son." Goku replied "Remember the hatred you felt for Frieza. Use that to become a super saiyan." Bardock replied "Super Saiyan? Could I really achieve that?" Goku replied "Yes you can father. Super Saiyan comes in response to a need not a desire. Use the pain of loss and push on through!" Bardock's dream like state then went to the events of when he found out the truth about Frieza. He remembers being swallowed whole by Frieza's attack. Then his mind goes back watching his son turn into a super saiyan.

Goku's Words "Super Saiyan comes in response to a need not a desire. Use the pain of loss." Bardock then remembered what happened to his team. Finding them dead which Frieza ordered. It all became clear to Bardock. He quickly peaks into the mind of Chilled. This was a dark mind. He sees all the innocent people Chilled has killed and planets destroyed. The hatred for Chilled was becoming clear as day. Bardock then snaps back to reality. He stops Chilled's foot from crushing him with his hands. Amazed Chilled says "What?" Bardock replied "I'm not gonna let you destroy anymore planets! It's over Chilled!"

Bardock's hair flashes yellow and his aura turns gold for a second. Trunks watched as Bardock began to transform in front of him. Bardock's hair and eyes continue to change color until finally he contains the power of Super Saiyan. Chilled had a look of amazement because he had never seen this before. Bardock's sudden burst of energy pushed Chilled off of him. Bardock reached a level that he never thought was possible. Both Chilled and Melta were stunned. This let Melta's guard down as he observed Bardock golden state. Trunks used this to his advantage by powering up and destroying the trap that he was in. Trunks quickly turned into a super saiyan.

Melta and Chilled observe the super saiyan duo with amazement. Chilled says "I do say, I've never quite seen anything like this. Saiyans turn into apes. This is completely different from anything I have ever seen before." Melta replied "Not to worry my dear cousin. Saiyans are an inferior race compared to us." Trunks quickly shouts "Bardock! Let's do it!" Bardock said in his mind "Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh. This is for you! I will avenge you all!"

(Note: The names Bardock mentioned were part of his team in the Bardock movie. Ordered by Frieza, Bardock's team was brutally murdered by Dodoria and his men. They were very close friends and great allies to their leader Bardock.)

Bardock charges directly at Chilled with a strong punch to his face. This sends him flying backwards a few feet. Trunks drew his sword from its holster. He points it at Melta awaiting battle. Melta says "My what a lovely weapon that is. I hope you know how to use it." Trunks replied "Why don't you come here and find out." Melta throws his fire swallowing Trunks whole. But Trunks held his blade firm as it shot at him like wild fire. His sword protected him splitting the wave of fire in half. Melta was most surprised by this. Melta continued to shoot fire type ki-blasts from his hands rapidly. Trunks stops each on with a slash of his sword.

Then Melta fires a much bigger ki-blast made completely of fire. Trunks quickly puts a field around his sword with his energy. He catches the flame with his sword. Bringing new meaning to what is known as a fire sword. Trunks throws the fire attack back at Melta with a single slash. This doesn't really do any damage considering this is his element. However it did annoy him. But before he could blink. Trunks flies directly at Melta stabbing him through his gut. Melta was getting very close to death. He took a few steps backwards with the sword still stuck in him.

He slowly slides off the blade and falls to his knees. Massive amounts of blood pour out from his wound and exsanguination begins to set in. Melta looks up at Trunks with blood dripping from his mouth saying in a painful and blood filled voice saying "Do it! You...Dirty...rotten...saiyan...nothing...but...a...stupid...fucking...monkey..." Trunks interrupts his words by firing a ki-blast vaporizing Melta thus killing the ancestor of Emporor Frost. Chilled attacks Bardock by rapidly punching his chest. This doesn't effect him in the least. Bardock grabs Chilled by his wrists. Unable to believe Bardock's new power Chilled quickly tries everything he can to break free. But no matter what he does. He cannot release from Bardock's grip.

Bardock was merely testing the strength of his new power. He releases Chilled. Lighting fast Bardock quickly attacks with strong punch to Chilled's gut. This immediately made him overwhelmed with pain. This also makes Chilled very angry and if he feels the slightest bit that he cannot win. He may try to destroy the entire planet just as Frieza destroyed Namek. Chilled got very angry shouting "NO! THIS...CAN'T...NOT...BE!...I WILL KILL YOU!" Out of rage and desperation Chilled begins rapidly firing large ki-blasts at Bardock that completely covers him in smoke.

He is unable to see his target. Chilled continues to firing hoping for good results. But Bardock slowly walks out of the smoke and towards Chilled completely unharmed. Chilled shouts NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Bardock replied standing just a few feet from Chilled "I'm your worst nightmare." Bardock kicks Chilled upwards and shouts "This is from my crew to you! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bardock releases a giant ki-blast upwards. Chilled uses his last few moments of life to fire a blast straight down into the planet's core. Bardock's attack swallows Chilled hole disintegrating him. But the good news stops there.

Chilled's previous attack has completely destroyed Planet Plant's core. It was now a dying planet. The trees and atmosphere began to shrink and disappear. It's surface started to look like a dead wasteland. Much like Namek did during the battle between Goku and Frieza. Trunks jumped down to regroup with Bardock. Looking into the distance of the dying planet Bardock says "Go, get out of here kid." Trunks replied "But I can't just leave you!" Bardock replied "Your time machine can only fit one person. You don't belong in this time. I've already completed my mission. There is nothing left for me to do. I can rest easy now knowing that I avenged my team."

Trunks replied "Bardock...I...uh..." Bardock interrupted Trunks shouting "Get out of here right now kid! Go! Save the future and my son." Trunks didn't reply. He quickly powered up and flew away back to the cave of plant people. Trunks had a look of sadness in his face. He felt very bad that he could not save Bardock. Trunks returns to the cave discovering that the plant people had fixed his time machine. Trunks shouts "The planet is going to explode any minute!" The plant people begged Trunks over and over to save them. He replied back shouting "Listen! I can only save one of you! My time machine isn't big enough to fit all of you!"

The doctor and creator of the mystical healing liquid says "I will go. Take me to your time. I can help the people of your world." Trunks was upset that so many innocent lives had to be lost. But he knew he had to just swallow it, man up, and make a decision that could forever change the future. Trunks says in a very sad and disappointing voice "I'm...I'm...sorry I couldn't save all of you." Trunks grabs the doctor and jumps into his time machine. Not having enough time to set his coordinates. He quickly activates it. The time machine ascends upwards into the sky.

Trunks has a look of pain as he can't say goodbye to the plant people. His time machine vanishes into the sky as Trunks proceeds through the rift of time once again. Super Saiyan Bardock remains on the dying planet. He sits down on the ground pretzel style awaiting his death as he knew it was coming soon. Bardock looks up in the sky saying in his mind "Thank you Trunks. For believing in me. And showing me the truth about my son." Another vision pops into his head as he continues "Yes, I see it now. My son, he becomes a god. A Super Saiyan God!"

The planet was close to exploding. Bardock knew he had seconds left. But suddenly Towa & Mira appear next to him. Noticing his Bardock shouts "Hey! Who are you?" Mira knocked him out cold with a simple chop to the back of his neck. Bardock instantly returned to base form and fell the ground unconscious. Towa says "Excellent work Mira. Come, we must return to the present before the rift closes forever."

Mira picks Bardock up and carries him over his shoulder. They travel via Towa's magic back through the same rift that Trunks went through. Planet Plant explodes nearly just a few seconds after this. Back in the present everyone was enjoying their victory of the universal tournament. Goku is training with Uub on King Kai's planet. Krillin completed his interview with the space patrol federation. Feeling happy and confident of being Jaco's side kick. But suddenly, the sky turns a purplish/black color. Krillin's happy face instantly went to concerned as he says "What in the world is going on?" Then he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. As if someone was watching him.

Krillin says "Man, I don't know what that was but I got a bad feeling. I better get home quick." At capsule corporation. Bulma's family including Vegeta was having a relaxing time when they notice the sky turn dark. It was clear a great evil is coming. Back on King Kai's planet. Goku and Uub take a break from training when King Kai says "Earth is in grave danger." Goku says "From what?" King Kai says "You mean who. I'm afraid Whis was right. The Demons, their coming." Goku had a serious look on his face as he was anticipating this would happen. He says "Come on Uub, we're going to earth. Goku prepares himself for the fierce battle that is yet to come.


	12. Janemba! The God of Annihilation!

Goku stands firm on King Kai's planet with Uub. King Kai runs up shouting "Goku! Earth is in grave danger! Demons are attacking!" He says "Uub, let's go!" King Kai replied "Wait Goku! You can't go to earth yet! Your body hasn't fully recovered from when you used kaioken. You need to rest your muscles. If you go to earth now. There's a good chance you will lose your life."

Goku replied "Well I can't just sit up here and do nothing." King Kai replied "Yes you can! That's exactly what you're going to do Goku!" Goku replied "I'm sorry King Kai." Goku grabbed Uub and placed his fingers to his head in a attempt to use instant transmission. King Kai shouted "Goku! No!" Goku disappeared with Uub. King Kai says "I don't get it! When I was the student. I did what my master told me to do. It's getting harder and harder to teach these kids."

Goku's weakened body also weakened his ability to use instant transmission properly. He meant to return to his house. However he ended up inside Korin's Tower. Yajirobe and Korin were watching cartoons when suddenly they hear a big crash behind them. Goku appeared with Uub. Korin shouts "Goku! What are you doing here? You're interrupting my favorite cartoon show!"

Goku replied "Sorry Korin, listen do you have any senzu beans? I think I'm sick or something." Korin replied "Now your demanding senzu beans! You're really something Goku!" Yajirobe says "Hey Goku! Catch!" Yajirobe throws Goku a bag of senzu beans. Korin gets angry with Yajirobe shouting "Hey! You can't just give those away for free! Who made you the bean daddy?" Yajirobe replied "Yeah, big deal, Goku has saved this planet many times. If not for him we wouldn't be sitting here right now. I say that's good enough in my book. Give em whatever he wants."

Korin replied "Well I suppose you have a point there. Sure Goku, go ahead and take whatever you like. I'm sorry I got mad. I don't like my cartoons disrupted." Goku replied "Thanks and sorry about that Korin. I'll be out of your hair in just a sec." Goku looks back at Uub saying "Hey Uub, how about you head back to the lookout for now. We will continue our training once I figure out what's going on around here."

Uub replied "Sure thing. Thanks Goku." Uub quickly flies up to the lookout. Goku looks back at Korin and Yajirobe saying "Well gotta run, see ya!" Korin replied quickly "Wait Goku!" He disappeared before there was a chance to say anything. Yajirobe replied "Hey what's the big deal? Hes gone now. Let's get back to watching." Korin and Yajirobe sit back in their chairs when suddenly the ground beneath them starts to shake.

The sky turns very dark as an evil presence is on its way. Korin shouts "What in the world is going on?" The same evil presence is felt at the top of the lookout. Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and Uub can sense what lies ahead. Piccolo says to Dende "You feel that?" Dende replied "Yeah, its the most terrifying power I've ever felt." Piccolo replied "Could Whis be right about what he said at the tournament? Are demons really coming?"

Dende replied "Demons?" Piccolo replied "Yeah, something about a Demon God. I fear it's all coming true." Goku tries really hard to use instant transmission. But it appears he is still having problems. He appears in a random forest in the middle of nowhere. Goku says "Wow, I guess I'm more sick then I thought. Maybe this will help." Goku grabs a senzu from the bag he received at Korin's and eats one.

Shortly after swallowing he says "Strange, I don't feel any different. Let's see if it worked." Goku stands up and places his fingers to his head. He tries instant transmission once again. This time appearing at capsule corp. But he appears in a place he wasn't quite expecting. Goku's attempt to use instant transmission caused him to appear upside down on Vegeta's bed. Bulma had just got out of the shower. She enters her room with nothing but a towel on.

Upon seeing Goku on her bed. Bulma screams "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Vegeta quickly runs in the room to investigate. Seeing Goku on his bed he shouts "Kakarot? What the hell are you doing here?" Goku replied "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Bulma. I'll be down stairs." Goku quickly exits the room and goes down stairs where Bulma's parents are. He sits on the couch in the living room. Dr. Brief says "Ah Goku, how are you? We don't see you much anymore. I heard something about you became a god."

Goku replied "Yeah, that's right, I met someone called Beerus The God of Destruction and his Assistant Whis. I trained with them to achieve a power called super saiyan god." Dr. Brief replied "Super Saiyan God? Oh my, that has a nice ring to it. Is that the blue hair thing Trunks keeps talking about?" Goku replied "Yeah, that's it! By the way, have you seen Krillin by chance?" Krillin enters the room through an elevator. Goku says "Oh hey Krillin! I was just talking about you. What's up?"

Krillin replied "Oh not much Goku. I just signed up to be space patrolman. I'll be working with Jaco." Goku replied "You mean that space cop that Bulma hired?" Krillin replied "Yep! That's the one!" Goku replied "That sounds awesome Krillin. But how does your wife feel about that?" Krillin replied "Oh as long as I'm home before five then it's okay. Eighteen does worry a little much though." Goku replied "You got that right. But you should be glad you have a family now."

Krillin replied "Most definitely bro! I can look forward to many good weeks of pay. So what are you doing here Goku? I thought you were training with Uub?" Goku replied "Well yeah, I was, but I think I'm sick or something. My match against Hit must have really taken its toll on me." Krillin replied "Why don't you just take a senzu bean?" Goku replied "I tried, it doesn't seem to work. I don't know what's wrong. I can't use some of my powers."

Krillin replied "Well what are you gonna do Goku?" Goku replied "I don't know Krillin. But an even bigger problem is heading our way. King Kai told me Demons are coming." Krillin replied "Demons?" Goku replied "Yeah, I think so." Krillin replied "Aw there's nothing to worry about." Suddenly there is a loud crashing sound outside. Krillin says "Looks like I spoke too soon. Me and my big mouth." Everyone quickly runs outside to discover Future Trunks is back after all this time.

(Note: This is the same Trunks that met Bardock on Planet Plant in the last chapter.) His time machine barely made it through the time rift. The top opens and Trunks jumps out. Krillin says "Hey, isn't that?" Goku replied "It's Trunks! He's back!" Trunks stood with a big smile to greet his friends. Bulma ran outside shouting with joy "What! Trunks! No way!" Bulma immediately gave her future son a big hug.

Trunks replied "My gosh, its so great to see all you guys!" Vegeta comes up behind Bulma saying "Well if it isn't my son from the future. You've been gone for quite sometime. Perhaps you could explain to us where you've been all this time." Bulma replied "Yeah, why don't you come inside. We need to catch up." Trunks replied "Sure...but...I kinda have..a...guest." Bulma replied "Guest?" Trunks replied "Uh...yeah." He turns around looking up at his time machine when the Doctor of Planet Plant climbs down and hides behind the machine.

(Note: Since the plant people didn't have any known names. To make things easier we will call the only known survivor of planet plant "Doctor Plant")

At first Doctor Plant was afraid of everyone. The plants were never used to this because they had never had any interaction with anyone. Bardock being the exception. Trunks says "It's okay, these are friends."

Doctor Plant hesitates at first but he eventually came around. He reveals himself from behind the ship. Bulma bends down saying "Hi, you sure are a little guy." She then looked up at her son asking "Trunks? Where did you find this guy?" Trunks replied "It's a long story. But lets just say. I've been to some rather strange planets while." Krillin comes over holding out his hand for a high five saying "Long time no see Trunks! How you been buddy?"

Trunks replied "Krillin! Damn! You sure have buffed up man. Glad to see you kept up with training." Krillin replied "Oh Yeah, I've been through some extra special training. Bulma replied "Come inside Trunks. I'll make some coffee." Everyone goes inside. Bulma makes coffee. Trunks sits on his parents couch as he explains how he took care of the androids and cell in his time. He also explains where he found Doctor Plant. However he doesn't say anything about Bardock because he doesn't want to upset history.

Goku says "So that explains where you have been all this time. You meant to come back right after Cell. But then the storm sent you backwards in time." Trunks replied "Yes, I didn't have time for to set any coordinates. But listen, I also came here for another reason." Bulma replied "Tell us, what is it Trunks?" Trunks replied "When I was visiting another planet I stumbled upon this."

Trunks pulls out the vile of green liquid (Mystical Healing Liquid) that he had brought with him from Planet Plant. A surprise came to Bulma's face as she says "Woah! What is that stuff Trunks?" Trunks replied "It's called Mystical Healing Liquid." Bulma replied "Mystical Healing Liquid? Hmmmm, Trunks, let me see that." Trunks gives the vile to his mother. She pours some of it on small piece of glass for examination.

The crystal glow from it brings an even bigger surprise to Bulma's face. She places it under a microscope. She zooms in closer to see the cells in the liquid regenerating at a rapid rate. Bulma's eyes light up with amazement as she says "Woah! Trunks, where did you get this stuff?" Trunks replied "I got it from the plant people." Bulma replied "Oh wow, so this little guy must be the only survivor."

Frustration came to Trunks face as he tightened his fist at the fact that he left Bardock and the rest of the plants to die. Bulma "So does he have a name?" Trunks replied "Umm, actually, I never thought to ask. He's a doctor on his planet." Bulma replied "I've got it! His name is Doctor Plant from now on." Bulma continued to examine the liquid. Wanting to test an experiment. Bulma poured a few drops on an old dead plant. As soon as it made contact the plant was alive again in like new condition. Bulma says "It regenerates the living matter."

Krillin replied "Hey Goku, think that stuff can work for you?" Goku replied "It's worth a try. Bulma listen, I damaged myself in my fight at the tournament. Not even a senzu bean does the trick." Bulma replied "Well, I don't see how it could hurt. Bulma pulls out a needle. Goku's face instantly light up with fear as he shouts "A NEEDLE? AAAAAHHHHH!"

Goku ran and hid under the table in the middle of the room. Vegeta had a disgusted look on his face saying "You've gotta be kidding me Kakarot! Your a warrior! Get up off floor and be a true saiyan!" Krillin replied "Hahaha! Leave it to a needle to defeat the legendary Goku. Hell if the demons wanna take over earth. All they have to do is create a giant needle monster." Goku replied from under the table "Don't say that Krillin."

Bulma replied "Goku if you are really that bad when it comes to shots then just drink it." Bulma pours it into a cup. Goku quickly comes out from under the table and snatches the cup. He takes a quick drink of the healing liquid. Upon finishing it Goku feels amazing. He jumps up shouting "Woo hoo yeah!" Krillin says "I guess that means it worked." Goku replied "Only one way to find out!" Goku places his fingers to his head in an attempt to use instant transmission.

Goku uses it to travel to the lookout. Piccolo is the first to encounter Goku when he appears. Goku shouts "Yes! It worked! I'm back to normal!" Piccolo replied "Goku what are you doing here?" Goku replied "I came to see whats up. I can feel and evil force heading this way." Piccolo replied "Yeah, maybe Whis was right after all. You think those demons Towa & Mira have something to do with this?" Goku replied "I'd say there's a good chance."

Piccolo replied "We need to find a way to prepare for this." Goku replied "I got it covered. I'll go back and get everyone and bring them here. Then we can form a plan." Piccolo replied "Alright sounds good Goku. I'm gonna do some meditating. See if I can think of something." Goku travels via instant transmission back to capsule corp. Night time has finally hit. Krillin and Trunks have made their way to the upper balcony of Capsule Corp. Trunks sits down at a table with Krillin as they enjoy some coffee.

They catch up on everything that Trunks has missed during his time away. Trunks says "Hey so did you ever find a girlfriend?" Krillin replied "Oh..I'm..uh..married now." Trunks stood up from the table replying "What? Krillin you're married now? Why didn't you tell me?" Krillin replied sweating "Oh uh, I guess I forgot." Trunks replied "Well when are you gonna introduce me Krillin?"

Krillin started to sweat more and more because he knows how Trunks would react if he saw Eighteen. Krillin replied "Uh..well..you..see." Trunks replied "I assume she is a woman of honor?" Krillin replied "Uh..sure..you..could say that." Suddenly the sliding door behind Krillin opens. Eighteen steps out onto the balcony with Marron on her back. Trunks sees Super Eighteen and immediately becomes very afraid.

He's still crazy scared of the androids due to what happened in his time. Trunks quickly puts his hand on his sword shouting "Krillin! Get away from that android now!" Krillin replied "No Trunks, Eighteen is..um..my..wife." Krillin asked Eighteen "What are you doing here honey?" Eighteen replied "I came to check on you. You weren't at home when I got there." Trunks says in his mind "His being so kind to her." Then he quickly says out loud Krillin! Are you telling me that Android 18 is your wife?"

Krillin replied "Yeah, It's ok, Eighteen is one of the good guys now." Trunks replied "What? Krillin that's nonsense! You don't understand! I watched that android murder millions of innocent people! Not to mention earth's best fighters! She delighted in every second of it! I'm not willing to let that happen again!" Trunks drew his sword. Eighteen put Marron down. She quickly stopped Trunks attack with her hand. Eighteen says "You shouldn't play with such sharp objects. Someone could get hurt you know."

The fear of Android Eighteen set deep within Trunks. Krillin stood in between Eighteen and Trunks saying "Look Trunks, Eighteen isn't like that anymore. Remember Android 16? He was programmed for the sole purpose of killing Goku. But he changed and helped us fight Cell. He even gave his own life to save the planet." Goku appeared behind Trunks as he had been doing a little spying. "It's true, Eighteen is on our side Trunks. She's changed and would never do those things that happened in your time." says Goku

Eighteen saw the fear in Trunks. She decided to use this to her advantage. She moved within just a few inches of him. She made a fist and placed it on his chest saying "I heard you killed me in your world. Well things are different this time. I'm a lot stronger now. So I'm gonna need some consolidation money for that." Trunks swallowed with intense fear. He didn't reply out of being too afraid. Eighteen then says "Just kidding!"

She smiled and walked away. Letting go of Trunks sword at the same time. Eighteen walked inside. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. Krillin says "Don't worry Trunks. Things don't have to happen like they did in your time." Trunks holstered his sword replying "But I don't get it. What made her change? In my world Eighteen is a ruthless killing machine." Krillin replied "Love has a way of changing people. Eighteen hasn't killed a single innocent person since she's been here."

Goku also replied "It's all true Trunks. Eighteen has become a valuable and powerful ally. She's helped save this planet many times. That gives her just as much right to live here as anyone else." Trunks replied "Krillin, why does she look different?" Krillin replied "Oh that's because Eighteen has been through some major upgrades. You know what a super saiyan is right? Well Eighteen has become a Super Android!"

Trunks replied "Super Android? But how?" Krillin replied "It's a long story. But in a nutshell she fused with another Android 18." Trunks says in his mind "Another android? Did I do that? Did building the time machine really cause all this to happen? Or have I changed nothing at all? Mom was right. We should have destroyed the time machine for good." Trunks turned to Goku asking "Goku, are you sure we can trust her?"

Goku replied "Yes, I'm sure, you have nothing to fear Trunks. As Krillin said. Things don't have to happen like they did in your time. Eighteen is part of the family now. I consider her a friend and I would help her if she was in trouble." Trunks replied "I see, listen Goku. There's something else I need to tell you." Goku replied "Sure! What is it Trunks?" Trunks replied "There are demons coming to earth. One of them is a Tuffle. They want revenge on the saiyans."

Goku replied "Tuffle? Oh yeah, I remember King Kai saying something to me about that one time. He said they were at war with the saiyans." Vegeta replied leaning up against a wall "It's true Kakarot. The Tuffles were a technologically advanced race that also shared their planet with us Saiyans. For years we all lived in peace. But we grew tired of living in filthy primitive villages. The Tuffles saw us as inferior creatures and treated us like slaves. So one day we decided to strike back. The Tuffles were not very strong. But they had amazing technology. The tide turned in battle when the full moon came and we wiped out their entire existence as great apes."

Krillin replied "Oh I get it, so that's how the saiyans got all that cool technology. Like the scouters and battle armor that they all used to wear." Vegeta replied "Exactly, those Tuffles had no answer for the ape transformation." Krillin replied "I always wondered where the saiyans got all their tech from." Vegeta replied "If we really are dealing with a Tuffle then we had best prepare." Goku replied "And how do you plan to do that Vegeta?"

Vegeta replied "I'm not sure yet. But I'll think of something." Vegeta walks back inside. Trunks says "So what's next Goku?" Goku replied "Now, we wait." The Demons were close. On the planet known as Zed. Janemba, Towa & Mira finally get to see their master resurrected. A portal opens allowing Demigra safe passage back to reality. He steps through the portal. Janemba says "Welcome Lord Demigra. Welcome to our planet."

Demigra replied "Ah! I've forgotten what it's like to walk on solid ground again." Demigra places his hand out. He fires a small ki-blast at one of his men killing him instantly. Smiling he says "Unfortunately my powers have fully returned yet." Janemba replied "They will come in time my lord. In the meantime we are preparing a trip to earth. I have some saiyans I want to pay a visit to." Demigra replied "How is our test subject doing?" Janemba replied "He's coming along well. Towa is taking special care of him."

Janemba pushes a button making a window in the room open. Through the window is Bardock in a pod filled with liquid. He appears to be in an unconscious state. Demigra says "Excellent, he will be a fine specimen indeed." Towa enters the room next. Upon seeing Demigra she says "Welcome back lord Demigra. A lot has happened in your absence." Demigra replied "Yes, it's nice to see you Towa. I know you're eager to avenge your brother."

Towa replied "Yes, Janemba has a plan to take earth by force." Demigra replied "I see, I imagine you want to terraform it into the new Tuffle Planet." Janemba replied "You read my mind perfectly." Towa replied "Why do we need earth when we have this planet?" Janemba replied "Ah Towa, have you ever wondered why you have never seen anyone walking on the surface of this planet? That is due to the fact that it isn't a planet. Rather it's a ship."

Towa replied "A ship?" Janemba replied "Yes, it's time to set our revenge in motion." Towa replied "Let's go to earth right now! I want to see the look on Eighteen's face when I kill her entire family!" Janemba replied "Patience Towa, the first part of my plan is being set in motion right now." Towa replied "Tell me, what is your plan?" Janemba replied "It's simple, you are actually in the first part. I need you to go to earth for me."

Towa replied "Why?" Janemba replied "Go there and open a portal to the demon realm. Then have our finest warriors capture the saiyan's families." Towa replied "I understand, once I open the demon realm. The saiyans will come to investigate leaving their family behind." Janemba replied "Now your getting it. While you distract them. Our allies from the demon realm will bring their loved ones to me. This will make victory easy." Towa replied "Such a genius plan. We do we start?"

Janemba replied "Right now, take Mira and go to earth." Towa replied "Excellent!" Towa quickly informs Mira of the situation. They prepare a trip to earth. Meanwhile in this period of time Goku went back to the lookout with Future Trunks so he could meet Piccolo. "Welcome back, we thought you weren't coming back for while there." said Piccolo. Trunks replied "Yeah, sorry about that. I got caught up with things in the Future. But the good news is that I defeated the androids in my time. My world can finally rest in peace."

Piccolo replied "That's good, but your timing couldn't be better. Demons are coming and we could use all the help we can get." Trunks replied "I'll help anyway I can." Goku replied "That energy I felt earlier was the biggest one I've ever felt. I think we have a huge battle on our hands." Suddenly there is a flash of light from the sky. Beerus and Whis appear and land on the lookout. Goku says "You guys arrived just in time."

Whis replied "Sorry we would have been here sooner. But Lord Beerus insisted on trying another slice of pie." Beerus replied "It's not my fault earth's food tastes so good." Whis replied "Indeed it does, however we have a more important matter right now." Goku replied "Can you tell us what's going on? I can sense an evil demonic presence." Whis replied "I believe the demon god has finally been released."

Goku replied "You mean the one you warned us about at the tournament?" Whis replied "Yes, it's the only possible explanation for what's going on. That presences was felt throughout the entire universe. Not just here on earth." Goku replied "What do we do?" Beerus replied "If the demon god really has come back then it might be time I jump into battle. I don't usually participate in battle unless if there are other gods involved."

Towa & Mira have made it to earth. They touchdown near a deserted canyon. Towa opens a portal to the demon realm allowing many demons to come directly to earth. Many demons begin pouring through the portal. This starts a massive invasion of earth. Demons start attacking cities. Some of them even made it to Kame House. Master Roshi transforms to max power form to fend them off. With the small help of Yamcha. The massive demonic energy is instantly sensed by everyone.

Back at the lookout Goku says "Woah, you feel that?" Piccolo replied "Yeah, it feels like there are thousands of demons now." Whis replied "Just as I feared. I believe this is the work of Towa. She must have opened a portal to the demon realm." Goku replied "Then we've gotten stop it! Otherwise a lot of innocent people are gonna die!" Whis replied "Beerus and I are coming with."

Goku replied "Alright, I just need to concentrate." Goku slowly takes his time to locate the source of the demonic energy. Once he does he turns to Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis shouting "Alright! I've got it. Let's go!" Each of them place their hands on Goku as they travel to the location of the portal. Upon arriving Towa & Mira are nowhere to be seen. However they do see a giant purplish/black portal that stands about as tall as a street light.

Whis says "Oh my, this is quite a large portal. I imagine a few thousand demons made it through." Goku replied "A few thousand! That's not good." Whis replied "Yes, it would appear that an invasion has started." Goku replied "But where is Towa & Mira?" Beerus replied "This was a setup. They wanted us to find this." Goku replied "But why?" Whis replied "Perhaps they wanted to lead us to this area for some reason." Beerus replied "Whis, can you close this portal?"

Whis replied "Yes, of course Lord Beerus." Whis points his staff at the portal closing it slowly. Towa & Mira did this to lure mostly everyone away from their homes. Janemba had sent his men to capture Chi Chi, Videl, Bulma, and Pan. Chi Chi and Pan was able to take down a few demons. However they were greatly outnumbered and overwhelmed. The demons captured them and awaited the next phase of Janemba's plan.

Krillin and Eighteen along with Trunks are fending off hordes of demons. (Note: Most of the demons that came through the portal are not very strong. However there are a few that are around Perfect Cell level. Which for most of the top Z-Fighters at this point isn't a problem.) Towa & Mira touchdown at a park close to capsule corp. They watch as demons start killing everyone in the park. A smile comes to their faces. Towa positions her staff in front of her. The crystal ball on her staff lights up.

Janemba's face appears saying "Towa, phase one is complete. I'll be joining you shortly." Towa replied "Excellent!" The demons continue to kill people. It also happened to be that Mr. Satan was doing a public event for signing autographs in this same park. But once the demons showed up everyone was counting on Mr. Satan to save them. Hercule tried to act like he wasn't afraid. He said in his mind "Ok, this is my time to shine. Come on Hercule. You can think of something."

Suddenly Krillin, Trunks and Eighteen appear. They came to investigate what was going on. Hercule says "Oh, right on time! Now my greatest disciples will take these demons!" He then asks "Hey...um...number Eighteen? Would you mind taking care of these guys for me?" Eighteen replied "For another twenty million zeni. There as good as gone." Krillin replied "Hey Come on Eighteen. Don't you think that's a little much?"

Eighteen replied "Not at all. He wants protection. That's the price." Hercule found himself surrounded by demons. Eighteen says "So what's it going to be champ?" Seeing that he had no other option Hercule replied "Alright! I'll pay! Just keep these things off me!" Eighteen replied "Very Well, remember. You owe me!" Eighteen, Trunks, and Krillin quickly take down all the demons in the park with ease. All looked well until a giant planet appeared in the sky.

It was the planet Zed (Or now said to be a ship) It continued to move closer to earth stopping just outside earth's orbit. It was a scary site to see. Looking up into the sky Krillin says "Hey! What in the world is going on?" Trunks tighten his fist as he felt he was partly responsible for this. Suddenly Janemba appeared next to Towa & Mira. Seeing Janemba Trunks says in his mind "That demon has horns. Is that the one Bardock is talking about? It has to be! He must be the Tuffle from Bardock's visions!"

Janemba says "What is this disgusting stuff these humans breathe?" Towa replied "I believe the earthlings call it oxygen." Janemba replied "I don't understand why such inferior beings are allowed to live. No matter, it will soon be corrected." Looking at the scariness of Janemba. Krillin says "Woah! Who is that?" Janemba replied "Ah, how confused you are. Seeing as how you are all going to die anyways. I suppose there is no harm in telling you. I am Janemba, The God of Annihilation. I've come here with my fellow comrades Towa & Mira. We are demons who have come to claim this planet."

Upon seeing Towa. Eighteen says "It's her from the tournament." Janemba replied "That's right, Towa here has told me so much about you. I understand you're one of the strongest fighters on this planet and maybe the universe." Eighteen replied "You should go back to where ever you came from. Trust me, you don't want any of this." Janemba replied "Ah, but that's where you are wrong. I want it. In fact, I want all of it!"

Eighteen replied "So it was you who sent Seventeen to earth? He mentioned your name." Janemba replied "Yes, Seventeen was a simple pawn. Nothing more, he was quite the fool and very gullible." This angered Eighteen as she realized her brother was manipulated. Janemba replied "Oh, I can see you didn't like that comment." Eighteen replied angrily "How dare you! Seventeen loved the person he was! You used him!"

Janemba replied "Indeed, Seventeen was a fool. How easy he was convinced to help us." Eighteen tightened her fist replying "You're going to pay for that." Janemba replied smiling "Excellent! You're angry! Just what I wanted to see. Now let's do a test of strength." Janemba pulls out three glass containers from behind his body. Inside these containers appear to be small toy looking figures of demons. He aggressively throws them on the ground. They shatter creating smoke around them.

The demons emerge returning to their full size. The glass containers were merely a holding place for them. Each of them start doing stretches as they need to from being in these containers for so long. Krillin says "What the heck are those things?" Janemba replied "These are my finest demon warriors! Well, next to myself, Towa & Mira of course. Behold, Vega, Yemen, and Nero." Each of these demons had their own unique look. Vega look is human like. But more so like a demonic knight.

He has white skin that looks knight armor with gold and white wings. Yemen looks more reptilian. He has green alligator like skin and tail. He also has wings. Nero was more fiend looking. Housing an ugly face with fangs for teeth. His yellow skin makes him easy to spot. Oddly enough though. He doesn't have wings. Each of these characters I made up. So this is to get a better idea of how they look. Krillin says "Woah! Those powers are huge!"

Trunks continued to tighten his fist as he felt everything Bardock saw coming true. Janemba says "Now my fellow demons. Destroy these three in front of you." Eighteen replied "I don't think so. They're all mine. I'll take them all on at once." Janemba replied "My, what an interesting challenge. I can see why Towa likes you." Krillin replied "Honey, let us help you. We can fight as a team." Eighteen replied "This guy needs to know who he is dealing with. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Vega replied "What a foolish human. Taking on three greater demons is unheard of. But it's your funeral." Eighteen replied "I don't think you realize what you're getting yourself into. Leave this planet now and you might get to live." The three demons laughed at her words. Eighteen replied "Fine, you had your chance." Vega replied "Let's see how cocky you are when you're dead!" Trunks says "Krillin we have to help her."

Krillin replied "Just relax Trunks. Eighteen has improved a lot. There's nothing to worry about." The demons fly at her in a line formation. Each of them attack one after another. Eighteen blocks each of their attacks with ease. Then they jump backwards and fire a ki blast in a triangle formation around Eighteen. Creating a cloud of smoke. This of course did nothing to her. The demons laugh hysterically. But their laughter was quickly cut short when the smoke cleared.

Seeing Eighteen was unharmed made a quick surprise come their faces. Eighteen stared at Vega saying "Is that seriously all you've got?" This annoyed him as he replied "You're making a mistake! I will kill you!" Vega angrily flies at Eighteen. He attacks with a strong punch. Eighteen quickly moves upwards avoiding the attack and making Vega connect with the ground. This made a small earthquake.

This annoyed him even more as he removes his fist from the ground. He looks up at her with annoyance saying "Enough of this!" He charges upwards at her in diagonal direction. He tries attacking with rapid melee attacks. Eighteen dodges all of them with ease. Vega can't lay a finger on her. Eighteen continued to dodge while delivering a strong punch to his face. This was so hard it caused Vega to move back a few feet.

Blood quickly dripped from his face as he says "How can this be?" Eighteen replied "I told you before. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Vega replied "That's what you think! DIE!" Vega fired a large ki-blast at her. Eighteen stood firm challenging his attack. She quickly stopped it with her hand and deflected it upwards. It exploded in the sky lighting it up to a bright color. This continued to annoy Vega as he says "This time I'll finish you for good!"

He furiously charged at her once more. Eighteen blocked his attack. Stopping his assault at the same time. She quickly kneed him in the stomach very hard. Then she followed up with a strong punch to his jaw. This sent Vega skidding backwards across the ground. Eighteen slowly walked towards him. Vega slowly set up watching her walk towards him. In a moment of desperation to live Vega says "Okay! Enough! Please! I Yield!"

Janemba says "Look at that fool babble for his life." Towa replied laughing "So much for finest Demons." Eighteen continued to walk towards Vega. She stopped just a few feet in front of him. Vega continued "Listen! You won't beat Lord Janemba! You should be wise and join his cause!" Eighteen didn't reply. She held out her hand and at first Vega thought she was lending him a hand to help him up. Thinking she would join Janemba he says "Oh good! I see you want to live. Good choice." Eighteen grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

Vega felt a slight sense of fear when he looked into her eyes. She tightened her grip around his hand. Vega started to feel slight pain as she squeezed harder and harder. Vega said in a painful voice "Wait! What are you doing?" She quickly snapped his hand backwards breaking his wrist. Vega felt the pain and immediately said "You stupid human. You're making a big mistake! Lord Janemba will…"

His words were interrupted when Eighteen placed her hand just a few inches from his face. Vega was immediately overcome with fear as he stared into the palm of her hand. Eighteen released a giant ki-blast that completely disintegrated him. Vega was no more. Yemen and Nero were stunned at how fast their leader was destroyed. Yemen shouts "Master Vega! I will avenge you!"

Yemen was the next to attack. Charging full speed at her. He tried a quick punch. Eighteen jumped straight up to avoid it. Yemen punched the ground creating a small earthquake. Eighteen appeared next to him and delivered a strong upwards kick that sent him flying backwards. Yemen recovered sliding across the ground. He put his hands how to stop the skidding. He attacked again with a flying kick of his own. Eighteen quickly blocked it and grabbing his shin in the process.

She quickly throw him up into the air. Then fired another ki-blast killing Yemen with ease. Nero was completely stunned. He couldn't believe there were warriors on earth this strong. Eighteen turned around locking eyes with him. Nero jumped backwards with fear and flew off as he didn't want to suffer the same fate as his comrades. Eighteen looks up to the sky. Quickly she fires a ki-blast in the direction of Nero.

Quickly he turned around and placed his hands on the blast in an attempt to stop it. He struggles very hard shouting "I...I..can't stop it! Lord Janemba! I'm sorry!" Unable to stop the attack it swallows him whole disintegrating him. Eighteen looked at Janemba saying "Are we done playing games?" Janemba begins clapping his hands applauding Eighteen for her performance replying "Remarkable! So strong yet so beautiful. I see why Towa is so impressed by you. I think the term Deadly Beauty fits you perfectly. Normally I would ask a fighter of your caliber to join us. However you see my friend Towa here isn't too happy with you. She happens to be the younger sister of Dabura. I'm sure you remember him."

Eighteen replied "Dabura?" Eighteen thought back to the Majin Buu saga when they were taking on Babidi's warriors inside his ship. Then Eighteen quickly says "Dabura! I remember now!" Janemba replied "Good, it's all starting to become clear now. You see Towa here isn't too happy with killing her brother. You both share something in common. Your pain of losing your brothers is mutual." Eighteen didn't reply. She immediately flew at Janemba with a strong punch to his cheek. This didn't faze him in the least. Janemba stood firm smiling with Eighteen's first on his cheek. Janemba blew her back with his energy. She flew backwards a few feet and hit the ground. Janemba laughed as he says "Hahaha! Foolish girl! Trying to take on a greater fiend!" Suddenly a voice is heard from above shouting "TRI-BEAM HA!"

Krillin looks up shouting "Hey, it's Tien!" His attack completely covered the ground around Janemba, Towa, & Mira. Of course this didn't harm them at all. Janemba says "Pathetic human! I was in the middle of something! Disappear!" Janemba moved right arm and hand in an upwards motion. The ground opens up and a huge beam of light quickly rushes out from it. He swallows Tien putting him in a near death state. He fell to the ground unconscious but still alive. Krillin says "Oh no! Tien!"

Trunks said in his mind "Damn! It's just like Bardock imagined! This guy won't stop until everything is destroyed. He took out Tien as if he was a fly. That fiend!" Janemba goes on to say "Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes, I was just about to let you and Towa get to know each other. I have a date with a couple of saiyans and I would hate to be late." Krillin shouts "Goku will be here soon enough. You just wait."

Janemba replied "Wait? I have a better idea. Towa? What is it that attracts the saiyans?" Towa replied "Death and destruction of course." Janemba replied "Sounds easy enough." Janemba looks in the distance at a nearby city. He moves his hand to the right. The entire city is disintegrated in one giant blast that came from the ground. This immediately caught the attention the remaining Z-Warriors. They are still in the area of where the invasion started.

Seeing the explosion from a distance Goku says "What was that?" Whis replied "It would appear the battle is in another location." Goku replied "Then we have to get there fast!" Whis replied "That would be your specialty Goku." Goku replied "Right!" Goku placed his fingers to his head. Everyone quickly connected themselves and traveled via instant transmission. They arrive at the park next to Eighteen, Krillin, Trunks, and the injured Tien. A quick smile comes to Janemba's face as he says "Good, they're here."

Goku saw Towa & Mira standing next to Janemba. "I should have known. So you two are behind this." said Goku. Janemba replied "Well you're half right. Towa & Mira are simply allies of mine. You see Goku. I've come here for an agenda of my own." Goku replied "How do you know my name?" Janemba replied "I know all of your names. I've been watching your planet for some time. I am Janemba God of Annihilation." Goku replied "Janemba? So you're the one who sent Seventeen to earth."

Janemba replied "Indeed I am." Trunks shouts "Goku! This is the Tuffle I warned you about!" Goku replied "What?" Janemba replied "Strange how the boy would know who I am. Perhaps he learned of me through other means hahaha. No matter, I've come to extract my revenge very slowly." Vegeta replied "Come on? Trying to take on saiyans is foolish. You should know this by when your race was wiped off the face of our home planet."

Janemba replied "Your home planet? Fool! How dare you act as if it belonged to you! You and your barbaric blood thirsty race! You stole the planet for yourself! Then stole and used our technology for your own purposes!" Goku replied "Look none of that matters anymore. The saiyans were destroyed many years ago. They paid for their mistakes. Vegeta and I are the only ones left." Janemba replied "Well I think Vegeta would recognize who I am."

Vegeta replied "What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." Janemba replied "Ah, that's where you are wrong Vegeta. Let me jog your memory. My name as a Tuffle was Talco. My father was famous for creating the device you saiyans called scouters." Vegeta dropped to his knees as shock came to his face. Vegeta replayed the events of meeting Talco the Tuffle in his mind. In the earlier days of Planet Vegeta.

The saiyans were in what us humans call the stone age. The Tuffles were a diminutive race who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were average-sized, but very strong and brutal. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of the planet. However the two races could not get along.

This led to a great war. With the saiyans being strong in the area that the Tuffles lacked. The war raged on and it certainly looked like the Tuffles had the upper hand. Until the saiyans used the true source of their power. Transforming into the great ape. This allowed the saiyans to over power the Tuffles. It was only a matter of time before the most of the entire Tuffle race was wiped from existence.

All that remained was a scientist named Aiden along with his little boy Talco. They managed to lock themselves in a room filled with Tuffle technology. At the time Vegeta was merely an infant. King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) led the assault himself. Eager to save his son. Aiden prepared a space shuttle capable of holding only one person. He quickly convinced his son to get in and leave the planet.

Talco didn't like the idea of leaving his father behind. However he knew it was important to save the Tuffle race. Talco climbed aboard the spacecraft. The saiyans began to break down the door. Aiden quickly tried to launch the shuttle. But it was too badly damaged. Aiden kept pressing the button over and over for the shuttle to start. But there was no hope. The saiyans quickly broke through the door. Trapped in the room with no way out. Aiden was helpless to defend himself against the saiyans.

King Vegeta along with the other saiyans enter the room. Aiden quickly grabbed a rifle that was sitting on a nearby table. He fires multiple shots of pure energy at King Vegeta. This however wasn't very effective as King Vegeta quickly stopped them all with his hand. Aiden shouts "Stay back you fiends!" King Vegeta replied "You fool! Did you really think you could stop us?" Aiden replied "There was a time when peace was between our races for many years."

King Vegeta replied "Hahahaha! That's exactly what we wanted you to believe." Aiden replied "Huh?" King Vegeta replied "That's right, we were simply biding our time. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike." Aiden replied "So it was all an act. The entire time." King Vegeta replied "You fool! Did you really think we would share a planet with a race of weaklings. Us saiyans are a warrior race!" Aiden replied "You won't get away with this!"

King Vegeta replied "But I already have." Aiden continued to fire his rifle at King Vegeta. But it was entirely hopeless. King Vegeta fires a small ki-blast that burns Aiden's body to a crisp. He fell to ground dead. Talco runs over to his father in tears shouting "Daddy no!" The saiyans begin laughing. Talco shouts "Stop laughing!" King Vegeta replied "Hahaha! And just what are you going to do about it?" The saiyans begin taking all the Tuffle technology including the scouters.

Talco shouts "Hey! That belongs to my dad!" King Vegeta replied "Hahaha! Sorry kid, but your dad's time was up. But you'll be joining him soon." The saiyans begin laughing behind King Vegeta as they destroyed Talco with multiple ki-blasts. His body fell dead to the ground. But something very strange happened. A ghost version of Talco arose from his body. It appeared to be a soul of some kind. Fueled by anger Ghost Talco had a scary look on his face.

He tightened his fist saying "I'll...I'll..get you for this! I swear it! Even if it take a millennium!" Talco disappeared, evaporating in the air. Vegeta remembers this story through his father. He thought maybe is was a just fluke or something. Vegeta continues to remain on his knees being completely shocked. Janemba replied "I see your father has told you a great deal about me." Vegeta replied in a shocked voice "But..how?"

Janemba replied "An interesting question. The story is thus. My soul remained angry and hungry for revenge. But thanks to the Demon God you know as Demigra. I was reborn into the creature you see before you today." Goku replied "So Demigra was behind this!" Whis replied "Then if Demigra has returned. It's time Lord Beerus and I joined in battle." Beerus replied "Right, I don't care what happened between the Saiyans and the Tuffles. This is my part of the universe to decide what happens."

Janemba replied "It sounds as if Beerus the destroyer is challenging me." Beerus replied "Indeed, I Beerus the destroyer. Challenge you, Janemba, in a one on one battle." Janemba laughed "Hahahaha! Beerus! You are indeed a fool. Taking on a greater fiend isn't in your nature. You're not doing your job. Maybe the gods made the wrong decision making you destroyer of universe seven." Beerus replied "How dare you insult me!"

Janemba replied "Very well, I accept your challenge. I could use a nice warm up before destroying the saiyans." Beerus replied "Not here, there is too many people and building around. Let's go somewhere a little more quiet." Janemba replied "Such nonsense to worry about. No matter, lead the way Beerus." Whis replied "I'm coming too. I ask that Goku & Vegeta accompany us." Goku replied "Why us?" Whis replied "Well he is here for you after all."

Janemba replied "How convenient, while Beerus and I fight. Towa can get her revenge on Eighteen. While I'm sure Mira has some things in store for everyone else." Then Janemba says in his mind "Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Soon I can crush Beerus & Whis and the saiyans all at once." Beerus takes flight and Janemba follows. Then Whis, Goku and Vegeta quickly follow. Beerus takes them to an abandoned rocky field. Similar to the area where Goku and Vegeta fought for the first time.

Upon landing Janemba says "Before we get started. There is something I need to take care of." Janemba points his finger and fires a small blast at the crystal on Whis staff. This breaks it making him unable to reverse time or use any of his other powers that involve it. Whis was rather shocked someone had the strength to destroy his sacred staff. Janemba laughed as he said "Hahaha, that time reversal move could be a real pain to deal with. So I decided to remove it."

A frustrated face came to Whis face. Noticing this Beerus says in his mind "Strange, I've never seen anyone get to Whis like this." Janemba shouts "Now, let's get started!" Beerus replied "You first, I was to see what the god of annihilation can do." Janemba replied "Hahaha, very well, you will soon learn why I have received this title. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Janemba begins to power up. His dark energy is so massive that it affects the entire solar system.

This produces a solar flare from the sun. It causes mostly all electricity to go out across the globe. It even makes radio stations change frequencies. People driving their cars could hear radio channels change rapidly while the earth shakes in the process. Goku's face lit up with amazement saying in his mind "That power! It's just like at the tournament. It's dark, by far the darkest I've ever felt. This makes Towa & Mira seem like nothing. Janemba formed a huge Purplish/black aura around his body.

Many mountains behind Janemba began to break apart from his massive power. Suddenly most of the planet was overcome with extreme heat. Goku says "Woah! Where did this heat come from? I'm burning up. It feels like an oven." Whis replied "It seems that Janemba's power was so massive that it caused a solar flare from the sun to make its way towards earth." Vegeta replied "What a fool! Is he trying to cook the planet and destroy himself in the process?"

Janemba looked up at the solar flare saying "Excuse me for just a moment." Janemba flies upwards out into space. He finds the solar flare and destroys it with a ki-blast. He quickly comes back down to the battlefield. Goku says "What? But why did he save us?" Janemba replied "You fool! I wasn't saving you." This planet is quite remarkable. It's the perfect size and it has a fairly large moon. Not to mention your star is very healthy. What better place to call home."

Beerus replied "What exactly do you mean?" Janemba replied "Do you see the large object in the sky that I came here in." Beerus and the others looked up. Janemba continued "That is my ship. It was given to me by Demigra himself. A gift so to speak. More to the point. It has the ability to terraform any planet of my choosing. I've been looking for a planet that I could remake for the Tuffles. This one is all ours for the taking."

Beerus replied "Now hold on, I told you before, I control this part of the universe. I cannot allow you to take this planet." Janemba replied "Ah Beerus, you are quite a fool hahaha. You have already been deemed worthless by the Omni-King isn't too happy with your performance." Beerus replied "What? Omni-King? That was merely a rumor started by the gods to scare people into doing their jobs. There is no Omni-King."

Janemba replied "That is where you are wrong. This planet was suppose to be destroyed long ago. Just like Planet Vegeta." Goku replied "He knows about our home-world?" Janemba replied "I know many things saiyan. But I know something that might be of interest to you. Did you know it was Beerus who gave the okay for Frieza to destroy your home planet?" With a shocking face Vegeta & Goku simultaneously replied "What?" Janemba replied "I can see you didn't tell them."

Goku replied "Yeah right, Lord Beerus wouldn't do something like that." Janemba replied "Really? Do you think it's a coincidence that he was given the name Beerus The Destroyer?" Vegeta replied "You lie! How gullible do you think we are?" Whis replied with a most saddening face "It's true Vegeta. Lord Beerus did give the okay for Frieza to destroy your planet."

Vegeta replied "What?...But why? Explain! Right now!" Whis replied "I'm sorry Vegeta. We were going to tell you and Goku both. But we wanted to wait for the right time." Vegeta replied "So all of this. The training, coming to earth. It was all a lie?" Janemba replied "You see, Beerus isn't so nice as you thought. You've been fighting for the wrong side." Goku replied "There's just one thing I don't get. Why Lord Beerus?"

Beerus replied "I'm sorry for not telling you Goku. I figured if I told you from the start. You wouldn't have wanted to train to become a god. Back then was a different time for me. I didn't care about much of anything. Frieza kept asking, begging for permission to destroy your planet. It annoyed me so I said yes." Whis replied "Yes, Frieza was afraid of the saiyans. That's why he destroyed their planet. Your father had killed thousands of innocent people in Frieza's name. Once he learned of Frieza's betrayal, his anger consumed him. So he confronted Frieza himself. This is where he met his end when Frieza decided to destroy the planet."

Goku replied "My father?" Whis replied "Yes, your father was an average fighter. But he had brilliant battle strategies." Janemba replied "You see, you've been deceived the whole time. You've been fighting to a lost cause." Goku replied "So I suppose you think we should join you?" Janemba replied "Normally I would suggest that very thing. However, I can't let the death of my race go unpunished." Beerus replied "Very well, then let's get started."

Beerus began to power up. The entire earth began to shake and it could even be felt on other planets. Beerus produced a light purple aura around him. Goku says out load "Woah! I've never seen Beerus at 100% before." Whis replied "This is rather unusual. Lord Beerus normally doesn't go above 50%. However he was 70% in his fight against you." Goku replied "Well I don't like it one bit. Something about this doesn't seem right."

Beerus attacked first with a strong frontal kick to the side of Janemba's head. This made skid backwards a couple of feet. Janemba tilted his head forward. It would appear this didn't do much damage to him. Janemba smiled saying "Hahaha, it's nice to know after all these years. Beerus the destroyer hasn't lost his touch. But I'm afraid you will need more that to stop me." Beerus replied "Ha! I haven't even got started." Beerus charges at Janemba again unleashing a series of melee attacks.

Janemba holds his arms up blocking the attacks. Beerus starts getting fed up that his attacks are not working. Beerus tries a strong punch but suddenly Janemba's body disassembles breaking up into cubes. This came at a shock to Beerus and everyone else. Janemba quickly reassembles his body behind Beerus. Doing so allows him to grab Beerus from behind. Janemba wraps his arms around Beerus like a bear hug and lifting him off the ground. He begins to squeeze Beerus like a ketchup bottle.

This angered Beerus more and more as he doesn't like being made a fool of. Doing so causes Beerus to power up as he shouts "AAAAAHHHHH!" His body lights up emitting a big explosion. The force was amazing as it allowed Beerus to free himself. The surrounding area filled with smoke. Beerus flew above the smoke hoping that he could notice Janemba's movements. But quickly out from the smoke came Janemba with a strong headbutt to Beerus chest area. This stunned him for a few seconds.

This also made him a lot more angry. (Note: Beerus may not be entirely evil. But he is often very selfish. And much like Vegeta he is also very prideful. Humiliation is the worst feeling Beerus could experience.) Janemba decided to criticize Beerus. No one ever had the guts to piss off The God Destruction. Beerus face turns red with anger as he says "I'm going to turn you into dust! Pieces so small it won't even be able to been seen under a microscope!"

Whis says "My, I haven't seen Lord Beerus get this angry since Champa stole his food one day." Beerus began to glow again. He lifts his hands upwards creating a giant orange sphere. Looks very similar to a star or what we call the sun. Janemba smiles as he says in his mind "I knew that fool couldn't control his temper." Janemba quickly spawns his sword. Using the same method as his teleport. He breaks his sword up into cubes changing it's shape. The sword changes into a small shield. He moves it upwards over his head.

In anger Beerus launches his attack downwards. Goku say "Oh no! Lord Beerus! Your aiming that at the earth." Beerus replies "Quite Goku! No one disrespects Beerus The Destroyer!" Not caring about the earth. Beerus launches his massive attack. The star like attack slowly drifts downward. Janemba absorbs the attack with his shield sucking it up. Surprised, everyone was expecting the destruction of earth. Vegeta says in surprised voice "What? Where's the boom?"

Janemba shouted "Dark Reflection!" a shadow image of Beerus emerges from Janemba's shield. The shadow fires Beerus previous attack back at him. Overcome with amazement Beerus doesn't move. The shadowy sphere shallows Beerus whole doing massive damage. It pierces through Beerus and exits earth into space. Then quickly explodes. After the shock wave stops. Beerus body is very dark color as if he was burnt to a crisp. His body fell to the ground barely alive.

Janemba smiled as he transformed his shield back into a sword via cubes. Goku shouts "What did you do to him?" Janemba replied "Simple, I have the ability to reflect my opponent's attack at ten times it's original power. An attack from the god of destruction must be massive. Imagine what it's like ten fold!" Janemba flew over to injured Beerus. He rolled him over on his back. Janemba placed his foot on Beerus's back. Whis says "Ok that's enough!"

Janemba shouted back "Stay back Whis!" Janemba place the edge of his sword to the Beerus's head." Whis replied "You have won. Do not kill Lord Beerus. This battle only meant for you to defeat him." Janemba replied "Spare me the lecture! I am fully aware of what the battle was about. Lucky for you and Beerus. My quarrel is not with you. Take Lord Beerus and leave now. No harm will come to you."

Whis replied "I'm sorry but I can't do that. This planet has become valuable to Beerus and myself." Janemba replied "Is that so? Well in that case I will destroy all!" Janemba disappeared via breaking up into cubes. He reappears behind Whis and quickly stabs Whis through his gut. Janemba's sword fills with blue blood. It slowly drips from the tip of his sword. Whis quickly begins to fade away. Goku and Vegeta watch the violent horror or their former trainer. Janemba smiles as he removes his sword.

Whis falls to the ground in a bloody mess. Goku looks at the bodies of Beerus and Whis saying "Hold on! I'll fix you guys right up!" He kneels down and pull out the bag of senzu beans that was given to him from Korin. But suddenly the bag explodes and burns up. Goku looked up to see Janemba's finger pointing in his direction with smoke coming from it. Janemba had fired a ki-blast from his finger to destroy it. Looking at the burnt bag on the ground Goku says "Oh no!"

Janemba replied "Sorry, Beerus and Whis had their chance to escape with their lives. But now its too late. Hahaha!" Goku stood up and looked at Janemba with a serious face saying "I see how you operate. Your cruel and heartless!" Janemba replied "Your words are so touching Goku. Now let's get this over with. I don't want anymore distractions from my revenge." Vegeta replied "Ok, I've heard enough of this guy. Let's go!"

Vegeta powers up to SSJ God (Blue Hair) (Note: I'm not calling it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue like it is in the manga and show. Both sound really retarded. Super Saiyan God or Saiyan God is enough.) Vegeta charges at Janemba rapidly punching him away. Janemba blocks all of Vegeta's attacks as they disappear into fog caused by the transformation of the planet. Goku can hear the exchanges of blows between Janemba and Vegeta. He was just about to step in and help Vegeta when he feels something grab his ankle.

Goku looks down to see Beerus barely alive saying "St..stop..him...Goku." Goku replied "Hang in their Lord Beerus. I'll be back. I can go to Korin's and get more senzu beans!" Goku places his fingers to his head. But his concentration is stopped when suddenly Vegeta flies out from the fog and crashes into him. This causes him to fall down. Janemba's shadow gets darker and darker until he emerges from the thick fog.

Goku quickly stands up. Beerus says "Goku...I'm..sorry.." Beerus's words are interrupted when ki-blast pierces his body finishing off The God of Destruction. Janemba smiles as he blows out the smoke coming from his finger saying "I'm on a roll today! I better put this thing away! Hahaha!" This upset Goku. His fist tightened as his anger got stronger. Janemba noticed this saying "Whats wrong? Do you have a problem with something I've said?"

Goku replied "Even in death. You could never understand him. How could you be so heartless?" Janemba replied "Hahaha! Come on Goku. Do you really think I care about honor or pride? You and I are going to get to know each other very well today." Goku replied "You've caused enough harm. So I'll say it once. Get off this planet!" Janemaba replied "Hahahaha! Your overconfidence is amusing Goku. But you see, this planet belongs to us demons now. And very soon you'll discover I'm the one making the rules."

Goku replied "There are innocent people here. If it's the saiyans your after. Let it be between us." Janemba replied "Such foolish nonsense. I don't understand why you defend such weaklings. These humans are a violent ignorant race. None of them deserve to live." Goku replied "That's not entirely true. There are good people to. It's not up to you to decide the fate of innocent people."

Janemba replied "Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Being a saiyan you should realize that protecting these earthlings is foolish. Do you really think they would find you to be a hero? In spite of everything you've done for them. Eventually they will hate you. Why bother?" Goku replied "Because it's the right thing to do. Living here on earth has shown me that they saiyan race doesn't have to be barbaric like you said. All of that was in the past. How are you any different by holding a grudge thousands of years ago?"

Janemba replied "Hahaha! It doesn't matter how long ago it was. This planet and you will pay for their actions." Goku replied "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Janemba replied "Hahahaha! You stop me? Take a look at Vegeta for me." Goku looks over to his left to see a badly beaten and unconscious Vegeta. Janemba smiles as he says "You see, I could squash Vegeta like a bug right now. But that would be to quick. I want you both to suffer first. So let's see. Eighteen & Towa are off settling a battle of their own. Mira is in pursuit of Piccolo. Vegeta is already beaten. So the only thing standing in my way to an unimaginable glory is yourself."

Goku replied "Not on my watch! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Goku begins charging energy in his hands shouting "KA..ME..HA...ME...HA!" He fires a giant wave. Janemba quickly welcomes the attack as he changes his sword once again. He laughs while absorbing the attack. Upon seeing this Goku says "Oh no! I forgot!" Janemba replied "Checkmate Goku! Dark Reflection!" The battle didn't seem to be going well for Goku. Eighteen was having a tough battle of her own with Towa.

Both of them had tremendous anger towards each other. The others at the park watch as Eighteen and Towa engage in battle. They both lock hands together. Krillin says "Woah! That's a lot of power." Trunks comes over carrying Tien around him. Krillin says "Oh! Hey! I just remembered. I had a spare senzu bean in my pocket. Here give it to Tien." Tien replied in a slightly weakened voice "No...you'll...be...wasting...it"

Krillin replied "Oh come on Tien. It's your help that we might need. If Goku was here. You know he would do the same thing." Krillin hands the senzu bean to the injured Tien. Tien slowly puts it into his mouth. Shortly after chewing and swallowing he is instantly healed. Tien stands up saying "Thank you Krillin. Now let's deal with the task at hand." Krillin replied "What you mean help Eighteen?" Tien replied "For sure, we've gotta stop this."

Krillin replied "I feel you Tien ol buddy but we wouldn't last five seconds against fighters like Towa. There all in a league far above us." Tien replied "Well it beats standing here doing nothing. I'd rather go out fighting then not at all." Trunks also replied "We don't have a choice. These demons are not messing around." Krillin replied "Ok, well how do you think we handle this?" Jaco's ship appeared above them. It lands next to them.

Jaco gets out saying "I caught word of demons attacking." Krillin replied "You've come to help too?" Jaco replied "Oh no, not me, this is far above my pay grade. I don't deal with demons." Krillin replied "Then what did you come here for?" Jaco replied "I came to tell you that the planet is changing. Whatever that ship is in the sky has begun to change our planet." Krillin replied "That would explain this strange fog."

Trunks tightened his fist as he says in his mind "Did this happen because of me? Its just like Cell all over again. How could I have been so stupid. I should have destroyed the time machine like mom said!" Krillin noticed the anger on Trunks's face asking "Hey Trunks? What's wrong?" Trunks replied "It's nothing Krillin. I'm just upset with the situation." Suddenly they see a giant explosion. Eighteen quickly flies out from the top and spawns a Destructo Disk in her hand.

She waits for Towa to reveal herself. Towa quickly rises out of the explosion. Eighteen throws the disc at her. Towa smiles as she quickly stops the disc with a huge gust of energy from her hand. Eighteen's attack is now in Towa's control. A look of amazement came to everyone's face. Krillin says "What? That's impossible! She stopped that disc!" Towa says "You shouldn't play with such dangerous toys."

Towa quickly shot the disc back at Eighteen. She quickly flew straight up to avoid it. The disc hit the ground cutting a large portion and creating an earthquake. Eighteen appears next to Towa and they start exchanging blows very fast. Each blow is so powerful it makes the ground shake. Towa kicks Eighteen in the stomach hard. This stuns her for a bit. Eighteen quickly countered with a roundhouse kick to Towa's cheek. This sent her flying into a rock formation.

Towa gets up angry and quickly destroys the rock with her energy. The purplish black aura surrounds her. Towa spits blood from her mouth. A little beat up Towa says "That was a lucky hit. You will not have another." Eighteen replied "Are you so sure of that?" Towa smiled and slowly walks towards Eighteen replying "Hahaha, you have no idea what I have in store for you. Soon you will be kneeling before begging me to spare your life. Let's play a little game."

Eighteen replied "No Games!" She throws another destructo disc. Towa disappears and reappears behind Krillin. She quickly impaled with her staff. The sharp stabbing pain made Krillin make a quick exhaling sound. Towa slowly lifted Krillin off the ground. His body was half way through her staff. Towa smiled as she enjoyed watching the horror. Trunks quickly shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks couldn't bare to see his friend suffer. He drew his sword and began to strike Towa.

She quickly blocked it with her arm. The sword snapped in half over her arm. Trunks could believe it as he stared at his broken sword. Towa smiled looking over at Trunks while still holding the impaled Krillin between her staff saying "Foolish saiyan, you should know better then to pick a fight you can't win." Towa then pointed the palm of her hand at Trunks and fired a massive ki-blast. Trunks was swallowed whole. He went flying miles away and landed unconscious in a nearby forest.

Tien was stood only a few feet away as he frozen with fear from watching the horror unfold. He tried not to lose his cool saying in his mind "Oh no! Trunks delivered a devastating hit with his sword and it didn't even faze her! Think Tien! What would Goku do?" Tien thought for a moment before continuing "He would do everything he could to save his friend! I can't let this go on! I'm not sure how much help I'll be. But I'm not going out without a fight!"

Tien quickly powered up. He began to pulsate with a white aura. His muscles bulged. Tien powered up shouting "TRI-BEAM HAAAAAA!" He fires a massive wave which covers a huge landmass. This made an intense explosion. Eighteen quickly put her guard up making an X with her arms. She was concerned that Tien's anger made him not think clearly. Krillin could have been catch in the explosion. After a few moments the explosion settled and smoke ran throughout the entire area.

Tien began to inhale and exhale as he unleashed his most intense attack. The smoke cleared and Towa was surrounded by a purple energy sphere floating just a few feet off the ground. She did this to protect Krillin. She didn't want him to die just yet. Tien looked at Towa in amazement as he couldn't believe his attack did nothing. Towa disengaged the shield and returned to the ground. Tien says "No way! Not even a scratch!" Towa replied "Hahaha! You earthlings are so weak! It's amazing that your race has lasted this long."

Tien still managed to keep a clear head. He tried to attack hoping he could at least save Krillin in the process. Towa quickly stopped his assault grabbing Tien by his neck. Towa smiled as she enjoyed watching how hopeless Tien was against her. She slowly toyed with him choking more and more as she says "Such weak fragile beings." Tien kept trying to gasp for air but it was no use. He quickly went unconscious. Towa flinged her arm backwards and threw Tien several yards away.

He landed in a nearby field skidding across the ground and hitting a tree. Badly injured but still alive. Towa looked back at Eighteen saying "Now where were we? Ah yes, I remember now. A lesson in pain." Towa twisted her staff making Krillin scream in agony. Blood quickly ran down her staff onto her hand. Eighteen shouted "Stop it! This fight is between us! Leave him out of it!" Towa replied "Hahaha! You haven't the slightest idea of who your are dealing with." Eighteen replied "Huh?"

Towa replied "Most fighters run from pain and chaos. But me, I embrace it." Towa placed her hand to her mouth and licked Krillin's blood from it. She continues "First I make you suffer emotional pain. Then the physical pain comes later. But I happen to be in a very good mood today. So, kneel before me and ask for mercy. If I like it. I might be willing to spare poor Krillin's life." Eighteen replied "I swear I will kill you for this."

Towa replied "You're not in any position to be making threats. You should make a decision quickly before I change my mind." Towa made Krillin suffer more as she tilted her staff upwards. Krillin began to slowly slide down painting half of her staff with blood. Eighteen tightened her fist as she hated the situation. The fact she was completely powerless to save Krillin. One wrong move and Towa would end his life. Eighteen fell to her knees and hands. Towa smiled as she thought she was finally going to break Eighteen.

Suddenly Marron reveals herself from behind a tree saying "Mama! Papa!" Eighteen replied "Marron! Get out of here now!" Towa smiles saying "Ah, what a wonderful circumstance. Perhaps you would respond better to the pain of your daughter." Towa quickly flicked her staff in one direction. Krillin went flying off and hit a tree. He landed on the ground in a bloody mess but still alive. Towa now focused her attention on Marron. She quickly fired a ki-blast that would no doubt vaporize the poor defenseless Marron.

Eighteen acted quickly. Flying in front of the blast. She wraps her body around Marron as a way of protecting her. The blast hits Eighteen in the back and explodes. It was clear this did some damage as she shouted "OOUUHHH!" The massive explosion was seen from very far. Smoke filled the area. By this time. Trunks had regained consciousness. He was badly injured. He laid on his back and reached into a pocket on his jacket. He pulls out an extra vile of the mystical healing liquid he found on planet plant. (This was his very last one) Inhaling and exhaling deeply he looked at the vile.

Trunks was just about to take it when he saw Krillin from afar. Trunks changed his mind and slowly rolled over on his chest. He slowly began to crawl over to Krillin. During his slow movement he says in an injured voice "No..I won't let this world end up like mine! Hang on Krillin. I'm coming buddy!" The smoke cleared and Eighteen motionless. Marron was ok due to Eighteen taking the full force of the attack. She released Marron and stood up very slowly.

Towa smiled saying "Now why did you have to go and do that? I wanted to take my time with you. Tell me, was it really worth it Eighteen?" Eighteen was slow to reply "Yes, it was, now let this fight stay between us!" Towa replied "I'm touched, truly I am, however watching you suffer emotionally first is more enjoyable." Trunks finally made his way over to Krillin. He pulls out the vile saying "It's what Goku would do."

He splashed the liquid on Krillin. His wounds were instantly healed. He slowly regained consciousness and stood up. Krillin looks at his hands saying "What? How?" The injured Trunks replied "Compliments of planet plant haha." Krillin replied "Oh wow, that stuff really does work. This feels better than taking a senzu bean." But his good feelings were cut short as he noticed his injured wife. Krillin says "I gotta do something!" Krillin lends his hand out to Trunks saying "Here take my hand!"

Trunks replied "What? Why?" Krillin replied "There's no time to explain. Just do it!" Trunks did so. Krillin acted quickly. He flew in front of Towa shouting "Solar Flare!" This completely caught her by surprise while blinding her at the same time. Towa shouted "My eyes! I can't see!" Krillin used this time to quickly gather Trunks, Tien and Marron. He place them around him and flew off. He had no time to have a conversation with his wife. His main priority was getting his friends to safety. Eighteen understood.

Towa eventually regained her sight. Angry she said "Damn that Krillin! He will pay dearly for that. I'll make sure his death is slow and agonizing." Eighteen replied "You still have to deal with me." Krillin flew full speed carrying Tien, Trunks, and Marron. Trunks says "Krillin! What are you doing? You can't just leave Eighteen there by herself!" Krillin replied "It's ok Trunks, I know Eighteen better than anyone. This is the way she would want it. Besides, we will just get in the way. Towa could use one of us to tip the battle in her favor. These demons aren't fooling around."

Trunks replied "But Krillin?" Krillin replied "Look! I don't like it anymore then you do! But face it, this is how it has to be. Don't worry. Eighteen can take care of herself. The best thing for us to do right now is regroup and come up with a plan." Krillin takes them to Korin's Tower. He puts Tien and Trunks down. It appears as if Korin isn't there. Krillin shouts "Hello! Korin! Yajorbi! Anyone home?" Korin pokes his out from a nearby door replying "Huh? What's all the shouting about? I was in the middle of a nap!"

Krillin replied "You gotta be kidding. The entire planet is being attacked and your sleeping?" Yajirobe stepped out from the room behind Korin replying "Oh just get on with it Krillin. You want something right?" Krillin replied "Well uh yes, senzu beans if you have some." Korin replied a little angry "So now you come marching in here unannounced! Well too bad! We don't have any beans right now!" Krillin replied "Really? Not even one?" Yajirobe "I gave my last batch to Goku."

Krillin replied "Then perhaps there is still hope." Krillin grabs Trunk, Tien, and Marron. He quickly takes them above Korin's Tower to the lookout. Korin says as Krillin disappears into the sky "Hey! He didn't even say goodbye! I'm gonna have to start charging for senzu beans." Yajirobe replied "Let's do it! We would make a fortune!" Krillin arrives at the lookout. He is quickly greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo. Krillin explains the situation. Dende is quick to heal Trunks and Tien. Everyone is healed and back to normal. Dende says "It looks like Goku might be in trouble."

Krillin replied "What?" Dende replied "Yes, I'm afraid the situation has gotten much worse. Beerus and Whis are dead. Not to mention Goku and Vegeta can barely manage an attack on Janemba." Trunks replied "That's it! I'm not taking this anymore. I'm coming Goku!" Trunks powers up and quickly makes his way to assist Goku. Krillin shouts "No wait! Trunks!" No reply from Trunks. He just flies off into the distance. Krillin says "Where did Trunks's brain go? Does he really think he can save Goku all by himself?"

Tien replied "He didn't think he could. But he tried to anyway." Krillin replied "What?" Tien replied "Come on Krillin. We can't just stand here and do nothing." Suddenly Tien's formed an outline around his body. Krillin could sense he was preparing for a huge battle. Krillin says "What? Now you're going?" Tien replied "Sorry Krillin, it's just not my style to wait for death without putting up a decent fight. My whole life. I always wanted to be as good as Goku. It's been my goal every since I became a martial artist. These demons may be stronger than us. But that doesn't mean we have to sit up here like cowards!"

Tien powered up and flew in the same direction as Trunks. Krillin looks down at the ground with a semi-sad face saying "Why me? Always rushing into battles I know I can't win." Dende heard Krillin's words as he replied "Hey, don't feel bad. Tien is just doing what he feels is right." Krillin replied "You're right, Goku might need our help. Gotta go! See ya!" Krillin powers up and flies in the same direction that Trunks and Tien went. Flying through the air he says in his mind "I remember back in the day. I never would have done this. It would be much easier to just hide at the lookout. But it's time to face reality. Hold on Goku! I'm coming!"

The fight between Goku and Janemba continued. Janemba made short work of him. Goku had been beaten to a near death state. He lays on his back with his clothes torn. Janemba places his foot on Goku's chest. Smiling he says "Hahahaha, weak pathetic saiyan. This was all too easy. To think you and Vegeta would be defeated this easy." Goku replied in a soft injured voice "You...haven't..beaten...me...yet."

Janemba replied "Hahahaha! I admire your confidence Goku. But look around you. Everything, the trees, the animals, the people. Their all slowly dying. Soon this planet will belong to me. So, as a reward. I shall allow you to see it's end." Janemba removes his foot from Goku's chest and turns around. He looks up into the sky saying "This will make a wonderful place for planet Tuffle to be reborn." Goku's face instantly lit up with amazement as he replied "What? What do you mean?"

Janemba replied "It's very simple Goku. I plan to resurrect my people with the Super Dragon Balls. A new glorious rain of Tuffle rule will commence and you saiyans will be a thing of the past." Goku replied "Hahaha, you'll never find them by yourself." Janemba replied "Of course not. That is why I'm going to use that woman you refer to as Bulma. Her knowledge is quite useful. The device you use to locate the dragon balls. I believe you call it the dragon radar. I'm going to have her create the super dragon radar. Hahaha."

Goku replied "This planet isn't yours to take. I ask you not to do this. You have no right to decide the fate of innocent creatures." Janemba replied "You fool, you have yet to realize who you're dealing with." Janemba turns around and places his foot back on Goku's chest and begins to apply pressure. Goku starts to scream in pain. It was clear that he was helpless at this point. Janemba continues with his torture. Suddenly Gohan appears kicking Janemba away into a rock formation.

Gohan steps in front of his father with Goten and Kid Trunks. Goku leaned upwards slowly saying "...Gohan?" Gohan replied "That's right dad. Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Janemba got out of the rock formation saying "Ah, the son of Goku. How wonderful. From what I hear. You could have even higher potential than Goku. Let's see what you've got." Gohan replied "Alright then, Take this!"

Gohan powered up to SSJ God and started charging the kamehameha. Janemba smiled as this was exactly what he wanted to happen. Goku shouts "No Gohan! Don't!" Gohan releases the giant wave. Janemba quickly absorbs it and shouts "Dark Reflection!" A shadow image of Gohan appears and fires a kamehameha. Gohan says "What?" Gohan quickly counters the attack by firing another kamehameha. Both waves collide and it becomes a battle of energy waves.

Gohan struggled fighting against ten times his power. He tried as hard as he could. Goten and Trunks jump in saying "We'll fight with you! Fusion Ha!" The boys quickly become Gotenks and go to SSJ3. He attacks the shadow version of Gohan shouting "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks produces multiple ghost from his mouth. They quickly gang up on the shadow Gohan and explode. This vaporizes the shadow figure thus stopping the attack. Gohan was surprised that worked.

Janemba says "My, perhaps I've underestimated you. You're not as foolish as you look." Janemba fires a medium size ki blast. Gohan had to act fast. Knowing that he had to deflect it away from his father. Gohan takes the blast head on. He crosses his arms over his body making an X. Janemba's attack had great force. Gohan tried to keep his balance. But it slowly began to push him back. Gotenks was just about to help when Gohan powered up shouting "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He forced the blast away. It flew in a spiral direction and then exploding a few miles away. Gohan and Gotenks double teamed Janemba. They fought hard but was unable to overpower Janemba. He quickly headbutted Gotenks. He then quickly grabbed a hold of Gotenks and threw him downwards. Gohan shouts "No Gotenks!" Janemba replied "I've got something special for you." Janemba begins slashing the air. This releases energy waves that are able to cut through objects.

He attacks Gohan relentlessly. He tried to block. But it was too powerful. Each attack created large bloody cuts over his body. Gohan's clothes were torn in the process. Injured as he may. Gohan refused to give up. Janemba says "You're tougher than I thought. Perhaps I should show you my favorite attack. I call it the dimension ray." Gohan replied "Dimension Ray?" Janemba made a strong slashing motion with his sword. This was so powerful it cut a hole to another dimension.

The large cut turned a purplish/black color. Then suddenly at light speed came what looked like very sharp pieces of glass. This all happened so fast that Gohan had no time to react. The glass hit him like wildfire. Gohan's body was cut up along with his clothes. He fell to the ground unconscious and very bloody. Gotenks gets angry shouting "No, that's my brother! You'll pay for that!"

Gotenks quickly flew at a diagonal direction from the ground to Janemba. Gotenks tried a headbutt but Janemba quickly dodged it and attacked with a soft punch to Gotenk's stomach. Gotenks was overcome with pain. He slowly floated to the ground. The pain was so bad it caused them to un-fuse. Goten and Trunks fell to the ground unconscious. Janemba says "Such weaklings! I don't understand why they even try."

Goku stands up slowly, beaten and injured saying "As long as I'm still breathing. Then you'll always have someone to fight." Janemba replied "Hahahaha! You make me laugh Goku. I can change that very quickly." Suddenly Mira appears above Janemba. With him is Piccolo who is imprisoned with purple energy rings around his neck and wrists. Janemba looks up saying "Ah! Mira! What have you brought me?"

Mira replied "I managed to find the namek these earthlings call Piccolo. His DNA will come in handy hahaha!" Mira pulls out a syringe filled with Piccolo's blood (Which is a purple color) Mira inserts the syringe into his neck and injects himself with Piccolo's DNA. This was the final piece he needed to be complete. Mira now has the ability to regenerate his own anatomy. Piccolo slowly regained consciousness. He sees Janemba and Goku below him.

Piccolo is unable to move due to Mira's energy holding him in place. Goku powers up slightly and tries a punch to Janemba in the stomach. Of course it connects but does no damage. Goku's fist lays on Janemba's stomach. Laughing hysterically he says "Hahaha! You have barely the energy to stand let alone fight." Janemba punches Goku hard in the stomach and then smacks him hard in the face with his tail. This sent Goku flying backwards.

He crashed into a small rock formation and slid down. Janemba laughed saying "What foolishness hahahaha! I think it's time to show these people who they're dealing with. Now let's see. Ah, there you are." Janemba uses his energy to lift Vegeta upwards and move him next to Goku. Then Janemba makes a smacking motion with his hand that strikes Vegeta's face. This wakes him up. Goku slowly sits up on his knees.

Janemba says "Good you're both awake. Now it's time to witness your final hour." Goku replied "What do you mean?" Janemba replied "Let me show you." Janemba clapped his hands and suddenly many demons appear in the distance holding the friends and family of Goku and Vegeta. This includes Bulma, Chi Chi, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Pan, and Chaozu. The surprise comes to the faces of Goku and Vegeta. Janemba notices the look on their faces saying "Whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Goku replied "Bringing our family and friends into this is a dirty move Janemba!" Janemba replied "Oh, I'm just getting started." Janemba uses his energy to make Pan fly through the air and into his hands. He places his hand on the top of Pan's skull and shows her to Goku. She was helpless to do anything. Janemba slowly started to squeeze her head like a soda can. Goku couldn't watch the horror as he shouted "Stop! You leave my granddaughter out of this!"

Everyone except for Mira could hardly watch. Janemba replied "Hahaha! How does it feel to be helpless to save your own grand daughter Goku?" Janemba continued to squeeze harder. Goku shouted "Please! Forgive what the saiyans did!" Janemba replied "What did you say? Forgive what they did? Fool! Nothing would please me more then to see the entire saiyan race destroyed!" Janemba continued squeezing. Pan's skull began to crack and she started crying from the pain.

Goku had a disgusted look on his face as he could hardly watch. He shouted "Please no more!" Janemba smiled as he let go of Pan. She fell to the ground unconscious. Goku's face was suddenly overcome with confusion. Janemba says "I've got a better idea." Next he brought Chi Chi over to him. He grabbed her by the neck. This enraged Goku as he shouted "Don't you dare touch her!" Janemba smiled replying "Me? I wasn't planning on doing a single thing. You are!"

Goku replied "What?" Janemba threw Chi Chi in front of Goku. Next to picked up his sword and held the tip of it to Pan's neck. Goku had another look of amazement. Janemba says "Now, Goku, I want you to kill your wife Chi Chi. If you don't then all these people are gonna die starting with Pan." Goku was shocked. This immediately caught Janemba's attention as he says "Now I know you probably need a moment to process this."

Vegeta says "What kind of sick mind forces a man to kill his own woman?" Janemba replied "One that you saiyans created. None of this would be happening if our races learned to coexist." Goku replied "Please! You don't have to do this. What happened between the Saiyans and Tuffles was years ago. Revenge doesn't solve anything!" Janemba replied "I don't need a lecture you worthless saiyan! I don't think you and Vegeta quite understand who you're dealing with. Now back to task at hand. Kill your wife now Goku!"

Emotions ran high. Goku remained frozen as he could not believe what is going on. Janemba shouted "DO IT NOW GOKU!" Goku began to beg Janemba to show mercy. Janemba ignored his pleas and started counting "FIVE! FOUR!" Goku's emotions ran higher then he has ever experienced. He slowly lifted his arm up and pointed his palm at Chi Chi. He shook with intense fear and mental agony. Janemba continued to count "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Goku looked straight up in the air screaming out of unwillingness to accept the situation "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground shock as his power was released. Many earthquakes and rock formations began to crack and break up. After a few minutes of shouting. Goku looked back down at the ground and began to inhale and exhale slowly.

Janemba walked over and kneels down next to Goku saying "Now, that feeling you just experienced is what I felt every second of everyday during my internal unhappiness. You see Goku, everything has a price. Demigra gave me a second chance to do things correctly." Goku didn't reply. He just remained on his knees in silence. Janemba stood up and walked away from Goku. Quickly he hears "It's...not...fair." Janemba stopped and quickly turned around replying "What..did you just say?"

Goku replied "It's not fair what you're doing Janemba. You condemn the saiyans for what they did. But you're not willing to show forgiveness. I feel sorry for you that you never found peace." Janemba replied "I don't need your ridiculous sorrow Goku! Nothing will deny me of this moment!" Janemba walked over and grabbed Pan. Goku replied "Wait! What are you going to do?" Janemba observed Pan and noticed that she has a tail. He then looked up into the sky to see a full moon.

He smiles replying "I just thought of an idea. I couldn't help but notice that your granddaughter has a tail." This immediately got Goku's attention as he shouted "Oh no!" Janemba raised Pan up by the back of her neck. He forced her eyes open to make her look at the moon. Pan slowly regained consciousness. Goku shouted "No Pan! Don't look at the moon!" It was already too late. The transformation had already begun. Janemba drop Pan. She landed on her back.

Her heartbeat got intensely loud. Fangs and teeth began to grow from her mouth. Her Gi rips and hair starts growing all over her body. Pan's body grew to an enormous size. She was now a fully grown Great Ape. She also is unable to control her ape form. Pan is basically a mindless beast with no reason for anything. She begins smashing rocks and destroying the scenery. Janemba says "Perhaps it would be best if we made a little breathing room."

Janemba commanded the demons holding Goku and Vegeta's friends and families to move upwards. Mira also moved upwards with Piccolo. Janemba then surrounded all of them with a barrier to shield them from any attacks. This was done so because Janemba wanted everyone to see the end of Goku. Mira says "How intriguing! Having Goku crushed by his own granddaughter." Janemba replied "Yes, now Goku can experience his grandfather's moment of being crushed. Hahahaha!"

Great Ape Pan noticed the energy bubble in the sky. Quickly she fires a ki-blast from her mouth. Of course this does nothing. Janemba says "What a mindless beast. It doesn't know friend from foe. I just need to get her attention in the right spot." Janemba creates an after image of himself on the ground in front of Pan. Quickly Pan tries to step on the illusion of Janemba. This continues in all directions until it gets her attention on Goku. Weakened badly from his fight with Janemba.

Goku was in no shape to be fighting anyone at this point. Goku looked up at the giant ape and realized that he is in trouble. Pan started trying to attack Goku. With what little power he had left. Goku tried to escape and avoid her attacks. He also did not was to attack her directly. He only wanted to cut off her tail so she would return to normal. Goku didn't want to risk hurting his granddaughter. He continued to avoid her attacks. In the process Pan kept destroying more of the scenery.

This freed Vegeta from his imprisonment. But he too was weak and barely able to stand. With Goku being so badly weakened it was only a matter of time before he could no longer avoid the attacks. Goku was slapped, slammed, kicked, and slowly beaten by his great ape granddaughter. Janemba laughed saying "Hahaha! Isn't it interesting to be crushed by your own family? The same way you crushed your grandpa! Now you can experience it first hand!"

Pan over powers Goku very quickly. The blows that Goku took put him to a near death state. He lays on his back completely helpless to defend himself. Pan was about to finish Goku by stepping on him and crushing the life out of him. It looked like the end of life for Goku. But suddenly a voice shouts "SOLAR FLARE!"It was Tien! This blinds Great Ape Pan along with Janemba and Mira. Pan moves backwards away from Goku holding her eyes. Next is a voice that shouts "DESTRUCTO DISC!"

It was Krillin! The yellow disc flies through the air and slices off Pan's tail. She fell to her knees shrunk back to normal size. Pan was unconscious lying on the ground. Next a medium size energy attack hits Janemba and Mira pushing them away. It was Trunks! This also caused Mira to release Piccolo and also released the hold around Goku and Vegeta's families. Trunks quickly saved them all catching each of them and placing them on the ground. Goku was thankful to see his friends as they landed around him in a circle.

Goku was so badly injured that he could hardly move. Krillin says "We've come to the rescue! Don't worry we will take it from here!" Goku replied in an injured voice "No…." Everyone could feel Goku's power beginning to fade. Trunks says "Hey Krillin! Got any senzu beans? Goku really needs one!" Krillin replied "Nope, sorry Trunks, Korin was all out of them." Trunks replied "Dammit! If only I had more of that mystical healing liquid!" Piccolo replied as he slowly walked over to Goku "I have to help Goku now! Move out of the way!"

Piccolo moves around Krillin, Trunks and Tien. He kneels down next to Goku and places his hand on Goku's chest. A quick burst of energy happens. Piccolo's body quickly lights up with a green aura. Electricity formed around his hand. There was a quick discharge of energy. Then Piccolo fell backwards unconscious. Suddenly Goku was all better. He sit up saying "You gave me your power! Thank you Piccolo. I promise I won't let this go to waste."

Goku then stood up fully re-energized. Krillin says "Hey, what do you know, Piccolo came through after all!" Goku replied "Yes, Thank you Krillin. I won't forget what you all have done here today." Trunks replied "Right! Now we can fight as a team!" Goku replied "It won't work." Tien, Trunks and Krillin all replied "Huh?" Goku replied "I've already fought him. I know how strong he is. Even if we all ganged up on him and attacked him in a group it still wouldn't work. We wouldn't even have a slim chance."

Krillin replied "Well what do we do then Goku?" Goku replied "It would be best if you guys took off. Let Vegeta and I face him alone." Krillin replied "What? But Goku, we came all the way from the lookout to help." Goku replied "Right, and you've done your part for now. Take our families and get as far away from here as possible. That solar flare will wear off soon. We only have minutes till Janemba and Mira return."

Krillin replied "Goku, are you sure?" Goku replied "Listen Krillin! There's no time to debate! Get out of here! Now!" Trunk picked up Piccolo and place his body over his shoulder saying "Alright Goku, I trust you and dad have a plan." Krillin, Tien, Goten and Kid Trunks quickly gather up their friends and families. They fly away leaving behind Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta rolls over and gets up slowly. Injured, he walks over to Goku saying "So I heard your little conversation earlier, how exactly do you plan on winning Kakarot?"

Janemba and Mira return to the battlefield. Angry Janemba says "Damn those friends of Goku's. I guess Towa got too involved with Eighteen to finish them. She has failed me yet again. No matter, once I destroy you two. I can simply hunt them all down again." Goku replied "I don't think so Janemba! Your reign of terror ends here!" Janemba replied "You fool! I am the one who makes the rules!" Janemba charges at Goku with a fierce punch. Upon connecting, his fist goes right through Goku's body.

Janemba says "What?" Mira replied "It's an afterimage! He tricked us!" Janemba replied "Perhaps this saiyan is smarter than I thought. But he can't hide forever. I will eventually find him." Then Janemba shouted "YOU HERE THAT! I WILL FIND YOU GOKU!" Goku had used instant transmission to move a few miles away. He appears inside a dark cave with Vegeta. Goku says "Okay, that should buy us a little time." Vegeta replied "Ugh! I hate hiding. It feels so cowardly."

Goku replied "Yeah, I know I know. But there's not much we can do at this point." Vegeta replied "So how do you plan to beat him Kakarot? He tore us apart in minutes!" Goku replied "Yeah, separately." Vegeta replied "Separately? You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Goku replied "It's the only way. We have to do fusion Vegeta. Think about it. If we joined bodies at this level? Our strength would be insanely high."

Vegeta replied "Dammit Kakarot! You know better! Fusion! I told you I would never join bodies with you again!" Goku replied "That's true, I remember the last time when we were Vegito. Our thoughts and minds became one. We both knew everything that each other has ever felt or seen." Vegeta replied "Thanks for reminding me of that miserable experience." Goku replied "Oh come on Vegeta. It wasn't that bad. Sure we shared some of our most private thoughts. Even a few naked images of Bulma and Chi chi." Vegeta replied "WHAT! You promised we would never speak of that again!"

Goku replied "Oh yeah! Sorry, got carried away there. There isn't much time left. We have to do this now Vegeta." Vegeta replied "Now hold on! I haven't agreed to anything!" Goku replied "Would you rather us be at the mercy of Janemba? You said it yourself. He'll tear us to shreds Vegeta. He's taken the entire planet hostage! There is no other option Vegeta! It only lasts for thirty minutes and then we're back to normal."

The voices and footsteps of Mira and Janemba could be heard outside. Knowing this Vegeta replies with an embarrassing face "Ugh! I hate when a warrior is forced to succumb to this! Fine, I'll do the stupid fusion Kakarot. But not because I want to. Only because we have no other choice and I'd much rather take this over death." Goku replies "Great! Thanks Vegeta! Now let's hurry. You remember the correct stance and posture right?"

Vegeta replied "Of course I do Kakarot! I only learned it in the event of an emergency." Goku and Vegeta line up in perfect sync and perform the dance. They both shout "Fusion Ha!" A bright light forms around them followed by electricity. This was so bright that it easily caught the attention of Janemba and Mira. The energy from the fusion was so great that it destroyed the cave.

After the explosion a new warrior appeared. Goku & Vegeta had fused to become Gogeta! Janemba quickly came to the ruins where the cave once was. Upon arriving Janemba and Mira observe Gogeta from the air. Mira says "What is this? There was two and now there is one." Janemba replied "It appears they have performed fusion." Mira replied "Fusion?" Janemba replied "Yes, it's when two beings combine bodies and power." Mira replied "Is that so. Let's destroy him!"

Janemba extended his arm out in front of Mira replying "No! This is my revenge. I will face them alone. This actually makes it more convenient. Now I can destroy them both at once." Mira replied "But I…" Janemba replied "But nothing Mira! I have the rage of a reborn Tuffle waiting to destroy the last of the saiyan race. Nothing will stand in my way." Janemba descended to the ground in front of Gogeta saying "Nice to meet the new Goku and Vegeta." Gogeta replied "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am Gogeta!"

Janemba replied "Interesting title haha. Let's see what you've got." Gogeta replied "With pleasure! AAAAAHHHHH!" Gogeta begins to power up. Creating a blue aura. His hair and eyes also turn blue. This power up was so massive that it made oceans cover entire cities. Engines exploded in every vehicle. Even the sacred world of the kai's started shaking. The entire universe could be felt by this enormous power. Some of the planets in the solar system had an increase in rotation.

Electricity began pulsating through Gogeta's aura. Janemba says "Nice you can show off your power. But I'm still going to destroy you! DIMENSION RAY!" Janemba cut a slashed a hole in space time again. Very sharp pieces of purple glass shot out from the tear. Gogeta extends his arm out in front of him. He quickly stops the glass with his palm. The pieces of glass fall to the ground harmlessly. Janemba shouted "WHAT?" Mira watches in disbelief. Janemba spawns his sword shouting "Prepare to…"

Before Janemba could finish his sentence Gogeta had appeared behind him. Janemba looked behind him with anger and disbelief at the same time. Janemba then tried a quick spinning slash behind him. Gogeta disappeared before it made contact. No one had any idea of where he went. Suddenly Janemba hears a voice say "Hey! Up here!" Janemba looked up right as Gogeta came down with a strong double fisted punch to the top if Janemba's head. It was a massive hit that sent him flying downwards into the ground.

Mira says in amazement "No! It can't be!" Gogeta instantly appeared in front of Mira. Seeing this, Mira attacked quickly with a strong punch to Gogeta's forehead. This did absolutely nothing. It was as if he hit a steel wall. Gogeta then counter attacked with a punch to Mira's chest. This nearly broke the metal plate on his chest. (Note: In case you were wondering. Mira wears a white metal plate on his chest that contains a green crystal in the center.

This is a device that he uses to store energy and DNA gathered from other fighters that he comes across. Towa created Mira with this so he could become the ultimate fighter. However the crystal serves as his main source of power. Making it also his weak spot) Mira's chest plate was cracked. He fell to his knees. Gogeta then blasted him in the face that sent skidding backwards. He stopped after a few feet and laid on his back unconscious. The ground beneath Gogeta exploded and out came Janemba.

Angry and eager to carry out his revenge he shouts "I can't believe you actually caused damage to me." Gogeta replied "That's what you were thinking the whole time you were down there?" Janemba replied "How dare you take sarcasm with me! I'll make sure you're never able to speak again!" Janemba quickly took his sword and began slashing away at Gogeta. Not a single attack could hit him. This frustrated Janemba to no end. He continued slashing with no progress.

Finally Janemba broke down into cubes and transported his body. He reassembled behind Gogeta. Janemba shouts "I have you know saiyan!" He made a quick slash to Gogeta's neck. It broke is sword in half. (Which also destroyed his ability to reflect attacks) Janemba couldn't believe it. Then Gogeta appeared behind Janemba. He instantly grabbed his wrist. This came at a most unusual thought to Janemba. He was unable to move. He tried to free himself saying "Saiyan insect! You should be squashed!"

Janemba turns his body and punches Gogeta in the stomach with his other arm. This didn't move or faze Gogeta in the least. Janemba shouted "What?" Gogeta replied "Wake up Janemba! You've finally found a fighter who is superior to you in every way. Haven't you realized his by now?" Gogeta let go of his arm. Janemba replied angry "You fool! I don't care what kind of power you have received! I am Janemba The God of Annihilation! I destroy and annihilate everything at any moment of my choosing!"

Gogeta replied "Only problem is you're still weak." Janemba replied "What?" Gogeta replied "Underneath your just a Tuffle filled with rage. Can't you see that what you're doing is just as bad as what the saiyans did?" Janemba replied "Don't lecture me you ridiculous saiyan! DIE!" Janemba fired a large blast. Gogeta stood there and took it head on. It created a large explosion. After it cleared Gogeta didn't have so much as a scratch on him. Janemba continued to fire ki-blasts very rapidly.

This created a lot of smoke. After a few seconds Janemba heard the words "Final Kamehameha!" (Note: Final Kamehameha is Vegeta's final flash and Goku's kamehameha combined into one attack. It is an orange/yellow type beam with electricity around it) The wave flew out of the smoke and it caught Janemba was completely by surprise and off guard. It swallowed him whole doing massive damage. Janemba shouted "OOOOUUUUUUUH"

Due to this massive hit. Large cracks formed all over his body. It also pushed him upwards into the sky. Janemba was badly injured but still very much alive. He slid off the beam. Janemba had been pushed above the clouds. He slowly laid idle in the air thinking about what just happened. He looked at his cracked body saying out-loud to himself "I don't understand. I made every calculation correctly. How could the combined power of two saiyans surpass mine! It just doesn't make sense!"

Gogeta appeared next to him replying "It's simple Janemba. You underestimated the saiyans. Even if you had won today. Someone stronger would have risen to take my place. Now, give up." Janemba replied "I would never surrender you fool. As long as I still draw breath I will never give up!" Janemba tried a strong punch. Gogeta ducked and counter attack with a strong punch of his own to Janemba's stomach. This so hard that it caused the cracks to become much larger. Pieces of his body came off.

Janemba reeled backwards holding his stomach saying "Tell me, what have I do that is any different from the saiyans? They were killers! All of them! They destroyed entire civilizations in the name of Frieza. You were all bloodthirsty monsters!" Gogeta replied "The saiyans paid for their mistakes. Now this planet and its people has shown that there is a new way."

Janemba replied "Hahahaha, by defeating me. All you have done is create an even larger mess. Demigra with enslave this planet. Notice the fog and weird atmosphere around your planet? This was used by the dark magic of my master. You have only postponed the inevitable! I just wish I could be here to see the look on all your faces when Demigra destroys you all!" Gogeta didn't reply. He starts charging energy in his hand shouting "Final Kamehameha!" Janemba continues laughing the entire time.

The attack swallows him whole. Before he is vaporized Janemba says "Long live master Demigra!" His body breaks up into pieces and for a short moment. Talco's original Tuffle body can be seen. Then it is vaporized as well. The battle had been won. The nightmare of Janemba was over. But something else was in the mix of happening. Back at the battle of Towa and Super Eighteen. Towa had felt that Janemba was no more. She says in her mind "Janemba has failed. Just as I thought haha. Now it's my turn."

Towa looks at Eighteen saying "Well it's been a good fight Eighteen. But something has recently gained my interest. We will continue this later." Towa disappeared using something similar to instant transmission. Eighteen tried a dashing kick but Towa disappeared before making contact. Eighteen was upset that she didn't get to finish this fight. She fell to her knees and punched the ground out of frustration. It created earthquakes for miles through the land.

Towa had transported herself to the area of where Janemba last was. She appears in front of Mira. She stands over him as she observes his beaten body. She placed her foot on his shoulder saying "Wake up!" Mira slowly regained consciousness. He says "To..Towa?" Towa replied "That's right my creation. Now it's time we became one. You have collected quite a bit of energy and DNA for me." Mira replied "Wh..What are you talking about?"

Towa replied "Janemba is gone and with your power. I will become the most power demon to ever live." Mira replied "What? How dare you turn on me!" Mira tried to sit up. But Towa used her foot and crushed the green crystal on his chest. This made him lay back down and unable to move. Towa replied "You should understand that you belong to me. You always have. Now hold still. Soon you will be part of something much greater than you realize."

She kneels down and places her hand over his crystal. There is a big flash of purple light. This catches the attention of Gogeta above the clouds. He says "Oh no, more bad news!" He flies downwards. Gogeta returns to the area of where Mira once was. He covers his eyes due to the purple sphere of energy being so bright. Electricity forms around it and inside you can see the silhouette of Towa. Slowly it descends to the ground and the sphere vanished.

The new and improved Towa had appeared. She had merged with Mira to gain ultimate power. Making her the Queen of all Demons and the Demon Goddess. Her power jump to a level far beyond comprehension. Her outfit changed and red outlines formed around her eyes. But of course, she still retains her beauty. (Note: Since it would be very difficult to describe what Towa's new form completely looks like. It's easier to look at a picture. Fanfiction doesn't allow links to be posted in stories.

So if you want to see what this new Towa looks like. Go on google and type in under the images tab "Darkness Towa" This will give you a great example of what she looks like. I like that design of her a lot so that's why I chose to use it for this story) Gogeta stood firm looking at the new Towa saying "What in the world happened?" Towa replied "I have evolved. Mira was nothing more then my puppet. His goal was to gather energy for me. With Janemba gone. There's nothing to stand in my way of resurrecting the demon realm and conquering existence."

Gogeta replied "Not if I have anything to say about it! Final Kameha…" Suddenly there is a flash of light Goku and Vegeta had separated. Vegeta shouted "What the hell happened Kakarot?" Goku replied "I guess thirty minutes are up! That went by fast!" Vegeta replied "Great! You spent too much time talking Kakarot!" Goku replied "Hey, it's no one's fault. That's just how we act when we are together." Vegeta replied "Damn! We were there! If only we could have gotten that attack off."

Towa replied "You both played right into my hands. Through studying and research. I knew your fusion had a time limit. I must thank you for taking care of Janemba for me." Goku replied "So this was your plan all along! You weren't strong enough to defeat Janemba or Mira on your own. So you waited till the right moment to strike." Towa replied "Congratulations! You figured it out. Only it's too late now." Goku replied "We'll see about that!"

He placed his hands together shouting "Kamehameha!" He fired a giant wave at her. Towa smiled and stopped it effortlessly with her hand. She held Goku's attack in place. Goku shouted "What?" Towa replied "Hahahahaha, please Goku. Do you really think you can stop me now? Maybe when your were fused. You might have had a chance. But I planned for that too." Towa flicked Goku's attack with her fingers. It flew back and him and exploded. Goku took minor damage.

Next Vegeta tried attacking. He flew at Towa with a punch. She easily avoided it and countered with a strong knee to his stomach. This almost knocked him completely out. She grabbed his neck and demonstrated how easily she could end his life. Towa smiled and enjoyed watching Vegeta's pain. Goku saw Vegeta in trouble and tried attacking. Towa held out her hand and stopped Goku with her energy. She held him in place and lifted him upwards. Towa was fascinated by her new power.

Goku and Vegeta were nothing more but flies to her. She threw Goku backwards with her energy. He slammed hard into a rock formation behind him. Towa continued to choke Vegeta. She tightened her grip to the point where should could snap his neck like a twig. Goku got up and tried attacking again. She let go of Vegeta. He slid off her hand and fell to ground nearly unconscious. Towa blocked all of Goku's attacks with sheer ease.

After a few blows Towa stopped his assault with her hand. She then used her other arm and came down with a strong elbow to Goku's forearm. Goku was overcome with intense pain. He screamed in agony as Towa had pretty much shatter his arm. She smiled and enjoyed watching him in pain. She removed her arm and let him go. Goku's are was purple and shaking due to intense pain. Towa then came down with a strong elbow to his spine. Goku screamed again and coughed up some blood.

He crashed hard into the ground. Next Vegeta tried one last assault. Towa dodged it easily and delivered a strong chop to the back of his neck. This paralyzed him for a short moment. Then she used her staff in slashing moment to Vegeta's back. This made a large bloody cut on his back. He fell to the ground unconscious. Towa enjoyed watching the pain and chaos of her new power. As this was merely a test to see how strong she had become.

Towa walked over to Goku. She stood in front of him. Goku was on his knees holding his arm in pain. She used the bottom of her staff and raised his head up by his chin. Towa smiled staring into Goku's eye's saying "I can see the fear in your eyes. But don't worry. I'm not going to kill either of you yet. Instead, I'll make a deal with you. That android that you call Eighteen. Bring her to me and perhaps Demigra and myself with consider letting all of you live. It's a simple choice Goku. Bring me Eighteen so I teach her a lesson with no distractions, no one to save her. You have three days to accept my offer. I think you already know what will happen if you say no."

Towa removed her staff and walked away. She says with her back facing "Remember Goku, three days, that is when Demigra and I will come to claim this planet. Of course you may have to find a new planet if we decide to let you live hahaha, until then." Towa vanished returned to planet sized ship above. Goku remained on his knees. He looked up to see a ship in the distance. It was Bulma along with everyone else. The ship lands right next Goku. Everyone gets out. Chi chi is concerned about Goku.

Krillin comes out holding up a bag of senzu beans saying "Hey Goku! Fresh from Korin! Hold on! I'll fix you guys right up!" Bulma replied "Oh my gosh! Look at his arm! Give him a bean quick!" Krillin replied "Oh! Sure!" Uub was also with them. He runs over to Goku saying "I'm sorry, I should have been here to help." Goku replied "No worries, you're still in training. You would have had no chance against what we faced today."

Trunks picked up Vegeta and placed him on a bed inside the ship. Then he comes back outside to talk with Goku. Krillin handed Goku a senzu bean saying "Here you go!" Goku grabs the bean and places it in his mouth. His strength quickly returned. He stands up re-energized with his arms above his head. Suddenly everyone's faces lit up with amazement.

Goku noticed this asking "Hey, what's wrong guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on me?" Krillin replied "No..Goku...it's" Goku replied "It's what Krillin?" Krillin pointed his finger at Goku replying "It's..it's..your tail! It's back!" Goku looked down and slightly behind him. He froze in amazement as he stares at his newly grown tail. Goku says "But...But how?"

Trunks replied "Goku! I think I know what's going on! It must have been when you drank that mystical healing liquid that I brought with me. The plant people said it was designed to fix every flaw in one's body. Of course! That makes sense! Your biggest flaw was that you never had a tail!" This was strange indeed. But is Goku's tail really the result of the mystical healing liquid? Or is it just a freak of nature?


	13. Countdown To Destruction!

"Goku! You're tail! It's back!" says Krillin. Goku stood in amazement as he looked at his newly formed tail. Trunks says "This must be from the mystical healing liquid!" Goku replied "Yeah! How bizarre!" Bulma looks around at the crushed and destroyed scenery asking "Goku? What happened here?" Goku replied "It was Towa. She obtained some kind of ultimate form. I'm afraid Super Saiyan God isn't enough to stop her."

Krillin replied "What? I thought she was fighting Eighteen!" Goku replied "She was, but it was all a set up. Towa's real plan was to wait for Vegeta and I to take care of Janemba. Then she fused with Mira to gain a new power." Krillin replied "Crazy!" Goku replied "Yeah, we're in trouble that's for sure." Trunks replied "There's one thing I don't understand. If Towa really did become more powerful. Why hasn't she destroyed us?"

Goku replied "It's all part of her plan. To her this is all a game. She would rather wait and slowly kill us off one by one then all at the same time." Krillin replied "If all else fails. You and Vegeta can do fusion again." Goku replied "You weren't there Krillin. We unfused at the last minute. I doubt she was using even half her strength against us. Fusion might be enough. But I don't think thirty minutes is enough time to get the job done."

Krillin replied "So what do we do then?" Goku replied "We have three days to prepare. I'll think of something." Krillin replied "Why three days?" Goku replied "Towa said she would return with Demigra in three days. And I'm assuming Demigra is even stronger then her." Bulma says "What about Beerus and Whis?" Goku replied "They're dead. Janemba killed them." Bulma replied "What? Oh no! I didn't think they could be killed."

Goku replied "Me neither, I guess Lord Beerus and Whis wasn't kidding when he said there were warriors out there mightier than them." Bulma replied "I've got it! We can use the dragon balls to bring them back!" Goku replied "Yeah! That's it! Only…" Krillin replied "Only what Goku?" Goku replied "We would have to find them all over again. It would take a day at least. Even if I used instant transmission."

Krillin replied "No worries Goku! I'll come with you in the morning and help you find them. We should be able to find them pretty quickly." Goku replied "Alright, it's settled then. We will start first thing in the morning. In the meantime we should all get some rest." Everyone returns to the lookout for a discussion of what's coming. Then they return home to get a good night's rest. The next morning Goku wakes up bright and early. He yawns as gets out of bed wearing pajamas.

He walks into the kitchen where Chi Chi is making food. Chi Chi turns around looking at Goku. Her face lit up with amazement scream "Oh my gosh! Goku! I haven't seen you where those since the first day I got them for you!" Goku replied "Oh yeah, I thought I would try them out." Chi Chi was very surprised because Goku had be acting very different then his usual self. Chi Chi walked over to Goku feeling his forehead asking "Are you feeling okay Goku? You don't have a fever or anything? Do you?"

Goku replied "Oh no, I'm feeling just fine. Today Krillin and I are gonna hunt down the dragon balls!" Chi Chi found Goku's confidence and cheery mood a bit strange. Goku kneels down opening a small dresser that contained his original red and blue Gi. He quickly dresses into to them. He raises his arms up saying "Back to the old classic look!" Chi Chi replied "Goku, are you ever going to wear a different outfit?"

Goku replied "Not at all! Far too many memories with this!" Chi Chi replied "Typical Goku, always wanting to stay with the outfit you've had the most fights in. I assume you will want some food before you head out?" Goku replied "Actually I told Krillin we would start first thing." Chi Chi replied "Well here, take a snack with you?" Goku replied "Nope!" He disappeared via instant transmission.

Chi Chi got angry shouting "WHAT! Did he really just use instant transmission to go next door!" Goku appeared inside Krillin's house. Chi Chi looks out the window in the kitchen to see Goku next door. Goku sees Krillin at the kitchen table holding a backpack. Krillin says "Oh hey Goku! I was just finishing up packing." Goku replied "Spectacular! I was hoping we can leave right away." Krillin replied "Oh, sure, I just have to say goodbye to my wife real quick."

Krillin walks into the other room. Goku looks out a nearby window to see Chi Chi marching to his location with an angry face. Goku gets a slightly concerned face as he did not want to confront Chi Chi. He was in a rush. Krillin comes back into the kitchen with Eighteen and Marron. Goku overhears their conversation as they walk into the room. Krillin says to Eighteen "Now I'll only be gone for the day." Eighteen says "The whole day?"

Krillin replied "Yeah, Goku and I are on a mission to find the dragon balls." Goku interrupts saying "Hey Krillin...can..we..uh...go?" Krillin turns around seeing Chi Chi getting closer from the window. He replies "Daah! We better get going quick!" Krillin walked over to Goku replying "Alright let's go!" Eighteen replied "You come back to me now Krillin!" Krillin replied "No worries babe! I'm with Goku! It's all good!"

Goku and Krillin disappeared via instant transmission. Just a few seconds after this Chi Chi busts down the door shouting "WHERE IS HE?" Eighteen replied "They just left to find the dragon balls." Chi Chi replied "Of course! How much more juvenile can they get? Fine! Goku doesn't live in this house anymore!" Chi Chi went back over to her house angry and slammed the door. Goku and Krillin had traveled to Bulma's house first. They appear in the main living room where Doctor Brief and Panchy are.

(Note: I actually did not know this for a long time. But Panchy is the name of Bulma's mother. Odd name I know)

Panchy says "Goku is here. Looks like I should make some tea." Dr. Brief says "Well if it isn't Goku. What do you need this time?" Goku replied "Actually I'm only here for the dragon radar. Do you know where Bulma is?" Dr. Brief replied "I think she is in the lab. Trying to make more of that healing stuff Trunks brought with him." Goku and Krillin walk into the lab. Inside they see Bulma, Future Trunks, and Dr. Plant (Was discussed in the previous chapter) Trunks says "Goku! What's up?"

Goku replied "Oh not much. Krillin and I are searching for the dragon balls. We plan to bring Beerus and Whis back." Trunks replied "That cat and the pale man? So those two, are they gods or something?" Goku replied "Oh yeah! Beerus is the God of Destruction and Whis is his assistant. They came here looking for a super saiyan god." Trunks replied "Super Saiyan God?" Then he thought for a minute remembering what Bardock said about a super saiyan god.

Trunks then asks "Goku, this Super Saiyan God. Can you show me? Like right now?" Goku replied "Right here?" Trunks replied "No, outside, please Goku." Goku replied "Okay" Krillin replied "Hey Goku? What about finding the dragon balls?" Goku replied "It's okay Krillin. This will only take a few minutes." Krillin replied "Alright, I guess I'll just wait here." Goku and Future Trunks step outside to the backyard. It is mostly an open field. Trunks says "Okay Goku, show me this Super Saiyan God."

Goku replied "Okay! Here it goes! Aaaaahhh!" Goku powers up transforming into the blue warrior. Trunks face lights up with amazement as he watches Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan God. Goku says "So what do you think Trunks?" Trunks replied "It's...different!" Goku replied "Different?" Trunks replied "Yeah, I can't sense how strong you actually are. I was able to before you transformed but now I can't." Goku replied "It might have to do with Godly Ki cannot be sensed by beings that do not possess it."

Trunks replied "Oh, I get it. This is your original Super Saiyan transformation with godly ki added to it. That explains why you didn't change all that much." Goku replied "So are you satisfied now?" Trunks replied "Yes, I am! But how much did your power really increase?" Goku replied "It's a whole another level that is higher than anything we have seen before." Trunks replied "I see, Goku, I would like for us to spar." Goku replied "Right now?"

Trunks replied "Yes right now. I've improved myself. AAAAHHHH!" Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Goku was surprised Trunks had improved dramatically since he was last here. Krillin watched from a balcony above. He leaned over the railing putting his elbows on it saying "Whoh! That's a lot of power!" He continued to watch the blue and gold light emitting from Goku and Future Trunks. Goku says "Okay Trunks, are you sure you can keep up?"

Trunks replied "We'll see, I have to know for myself." Trunks attacks first flying directly at Goku. He throws a strong punch. But it's quickly blocked. Trunks continues his assault unleashing a fury of rapid punches and kicks. Goku blocks them all with ease. Trunks then appears behind Goku and tries another punch. But before it made contact. Goku quickly blocked it from behind. Goku grabbed Trunks by his wrists and threw him across the yard.

Trunks used his feet and pushed himself upwards ascending into the sky. He stopped a good distance upwards. Goku flew upwards to be directly across from him. Trunks powers up more and quickly performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. This was his signature move. Known as Burning attack! He fires a massive wave of energy that is easily enough to destroy the entire planet.

Goku stood firm as he watched it get closer to him. Trunks was surprised that Goku would try to challenge such a huge attack. Upon making contact. Goku slaps it upwards in a diagonal direction with the back of his hand. It quickly flies into space and explodes. The entire sky light up a bright orange color. Trunks returned to the ground. Goku quickly did the same thing.

Trunks powered down and returned to base form saying "I think that's enough. I've seen all I need to see." Goku returned to base form replying "To be honest. I would have never known about it had it not have been for Beerus and Whis." Trunks replied "But weren't they destroyed in the fight with Janemba?" Goku replied "Yes, that's why Krillin and I are searching for the dragon balls. I feel it's only right to bring Beerus and Whis back." Trunks replied "I see, So Super Saiyan God doesn't take strain your body?"

Goku replied "No, it's a power that feels completely natural." Trunks replied "Do you think it's possible I could learn to become a god?" Goku replied "Of course! With the proper training! I can show you after we gather the dragon balls." Trunks replied "Really? You would do that Goku?" Goku replied "Sure! All saiyans can do it. You just have to concentrate and look deep within yourself. Whis once told me that Super Saiyan God is change of consciousness. Not so much a physical one."

Trunks replied "Change in consciousness? Interesting, but I'm not sure I quite understand." Goku replied "I don't quite fully understand it myself. That's what Whis was helping me to do. Unlock the secrets of Super Saiyan God." Trunks replied "Alright, You guys you should probably get going. I don't want to hold you up any longer." Goku replied "Oh right, I almost forgot. By the way. Where is Vegeta? I haven't seen him since our fight with Towa."

Trunks replied "Oh, he decided to do some intensive training. I guess he's preparing." Goku replied "Well that sounds like Vegeta. I know how important it is for him to keep up with my strength level." Goku shouts "Krillin! Come on!" Krillin flies over replying "Thought you would never ask. I wanted to get an early start so I could be home by five." Goku replied "Don't worry Krillin. With my instant transmission it should go pretty fast."

However, right before they were about to leave. Bulma runs outside shouting "Trunks! Goku! Krillin! Come here! You have to see this!" They quickly run inside back to the lab where they witness Bulma and Dr. Plant producing more of the mystical healing liquid. Goku says "So have you figured out what this stuff is?" Bulma replied "Yeah, according to the research I made. It looks like it also has limitations." Goku replied "Limitations? Like what?"

Bulma replied "It's a little difficult to explain. But this liquid will bring someone back if they have only been dead for a little less then ten minutes. After that there is nothing that can be done." Trunks replied "What? That doesn't make sense." Bulma replied "Maybe not to the average thinker. However in scientific terms it does make sense. Usually when someone dies. The cells inside the body begin to deteriorate. After about ten minutes or so. The body is completely dead and decomposition starts."

Trunks replied "So it regenerates the cells in the body?" Bulma replied "Yes, exactly! That explains why Goku was able to grow his tail back. Long ago it was removed through a magic spell that Kami placed on Goku. But the cells for it always remained in his body." Trunks replied "I guess that explains why I was able to bring Krillin back with it." Bulma replied "Yes, after there are no more cells left in the body. The liquid has nothing to regenerate. This stuff is amazing. But it does have limits."

Trunks replied "Then I guess I can't use it to solve the problems in my time." Bulma replied "No, but with this stuff. We can most likely cure the world of all major diseases and sicknesses like cancer. Trunks, you saved saved the world of the most deadliest diseases." This made Trunks very happy. Meanwhile Eighteen had convinced Chi Chi to watch Marron while she takes care of some other things. She still awaits the payment for saving Hercule's life against the demon attack in the park.

With this in mind she decides to pay him a visit. She arrives at his house where she sees Hercule getting into a taxi with a suitcase. This slightly angered her. The car takes off. Hercule was having a nice conversation with the driver when suddenly they crash into what felt like a brick wall. The driver shouts "What in the world is this?" Hercule was sitting in the back seat. He looks out the front window to see Eighteen with her fist lodged into the engine.

Hercule instantly becomes very afraid shouting "Oh no! Not her!" The driver gets out of the car shouting "Hey! What's the big…" Eighteen interrupted him by grabbing his jacket. She quickly flung him backwards throwing him miles away into a nearby river. He of course turned out to be okay. Eighteen then ripped the car in half like it was paper and threw the front half behind her like a Frisbee. It landed in the same river as the driver.

This exposed the back of the car where Hercule was. He became more and more scared as this went on. She tilted the other half upwards that contained Hercule. He slid out car onto the ground along with the briefcase. Hercule shakes with fear at just the sight of Eighteen. She looks at the briefcase next to Hercule. She opens it to find it full of money. This angers her as she says "What do we have here? You were trying to cheat me weren't you?"

Hercule replied scared "N..no...you...don't...understand..just..let..me..explain!" Eighteen quickly inserted her fist inside the remaining half of the car. She slowly lifted it off the ground while looking Hercule in the eyes at the same time. He became more and more scared. Eighteen had her arm fully extended out holding the car steady. Hercule says "Now...listen..I..can.." Eighteen interrupted him by vaporizing the car in mere seconds.

Nothing but smoke remained from her hand. Hercule was literally shaking in extreme fear. Eighteen stared into his eyes saying "Did you really think you could escape from me?" Hercule replied "No..I..wasn't...trying...to..honest...I..can..explain..just please don't hurt me!" Eighteen bent down and grabbed Hercule by his neck. He was completely helpless. She lifted him off the ground. This frightened him even more. Eighteen says "Now, where were you going with this money?"

Hercule replied while gasping for air and in fear "I...have...some...gambling...debts...to..pay off!" Eighteen replied "Gambling? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Hercule replied "Please! It's the truth! Honest!" Eighteen replied "Well you owe me! And now I want double because you tried to cheat me." Hercule replied "What? But that's not fair!" Eighteen tightened the grip around his neck replying "Silence! Now you wouldn't want Pan to grow up with only one grandfather?"

Hercule replied "No..please...alright let's go to the bank!" Eighteen released him replying "Lead the way champ." Hercule landed on his butt. He stood up slowly and still in fear saying "It's right over there." He points to a small building across the way. This was his bank. They walk inside. Hercule quickly walks up to the bank teller asking to withdraw money. He fills another briefcase making 40 million zeni (20 in each)

A quick smile comes to Eighteen's face as she says "Good champ, you managed to save your life again. But next time when I tell you to pay. You better do it." They walk out of the bank. Eighteen flies away. Hercule lets out a sigh of relief knowing that he avoided death again. Goku and Krillin have finally set off to find the dragon balls. They appear above a large desert. Nothing but sand for miles. Goku looks at the dragon radar saying "It's somewhere are here. Let's spread out and look."

Krillin replied "This is gonna be like finding a need in a haystack! Wait! I've got an idea!" Krillin powers up slightly and pushes his palms forward quickly. He blows a large portion of sand away revealing the six star dragon ball. Krillin shouts "Hey! There it is!" They fly down to the now flat area. Krillin kneels down picking up the dragonball. Only something is very odd. Krillin says "Hey Goku! Look at this!"

Goku stares at the six star ball with confusion as it was a dark purple color with multiple cracks going through it. Goku replied "Weird! I've never seen the dragon balls look like that!" Krillin replied "Yeah! Hey! Maybe Dende changed the style of them!" Goku replied "Possible, but not likely. I've got a strange feeling this isn't normal. Let's ask Dende once we gather them all." Krillin replied "Right! Hopefully he knows what's going on."

Goku looked at the dragon radar again saying "Alright, on the to next one." Krillin attaches himself to Goku while holding the darkened six star ball. They disappear by way of instant transmission. They travel all over the world finding each of the seven dragon balls. All of them are darkened and cracked. This concerned both of them more. Finally nightfall hit. The day was nearly gone. Goku and Krillin only had one more dragon ball to find. Once again they follow the radar.

It brings them to an animal resort. (Much like a zoo) The heat was intense. They land next to a lion cage. Inside a group of lions are playing with a dragon ball. Krillin steps inside the cage. The people around begin to watch as they can't believe someone would be this foolish. Upon seeing Krillin the lions growled at him. But this wasn't a concern at all.

Krillin powered up. Demonstrating a small portion of his power. The lions ran away scared leaving the dragon ball behind. Krillin picks it up holding it above his head shouting "Yeah! We got em all now!" Goku replied "Good job Krillin!" Krillin flies back over to Goku. They were just about to leave when they hear a woman's voice "KRILLIN!" It was Krillin's ex-girlfriend Marron (The same name he gave to his daughter)

Marron runs over and hugs Krillin saying "Oh my gosh! It's been so long Krillin! You were so good to me! I was a fool to break up with you!" Krillin was nervous and a little afraid as well. He replied "Oh...um...Marron...listen...I'm..uh..married now." Marron completely ignored him and continued to hug him. Krillin was afraid his wife to find out." Goku watched in confusion.

Krillin slowly pushed away from Marron saying "Uh...look Marron...I'm afraid we can't be together. My wife would…" Marron interrupted Krillin shouting "But I already have a hotel room set up for us!" Krillin nearly jumped out of his shoes shouting "Goku! Get us out of here quick!" Krillin quickly put his hand on Goku's leg. They disappeared via instant transmission arriving back at Bulma's place.

Krillin says "Thanks Goku! That was close!" Goku replied "Wasn't that your ex-girlfriend?" Krillin replied "Oh yeah, you never actually met her. But let's not tell Eighteen about this alright?" Goku replied "Why?" Krillin replied "Are you insane Goku! Do you realize what she would do to me if I ever cheated on her? Or so much as even was seen with another girl?"

Goku replied "Oh, I understand Krillin, man you have really come a long way. I remember when you used to complain that you could never get a girlfriend. And now you have a family of you're own. Krillin replied "Yeah, I just have to be careful is all." Goku replied "I have to be careful myself. You're wife would kill me if I let anything happen to you haha!"

Krillin replied "Yeah, let's get back to task at hand. What do we do now Goku?" Goku replied "Well, let's leave the dragon balls here over night. I'm sure Bulma could figure out what is wrong with them. We've been at this for a whole day. I think was should get some rest and start fresh in the morning." Krillin replied "Good idea Goku." The next morning Goku and Krillin confront Bulma about the dragon balls. Goku asks "So what's wrong with the dragon balls?"

Bulma replied "This is different from anything I've seen before. These cracks indicate that something is trying inside that is trying to get out." Krillin replied "What? Well what is it?" Bulma replied "I'm not sure. But I have a feeling it isn't good." Goku replied "Hmm..maybe Dende would know." Krillin replied "Yeah, he created the dragon balls. So he should definitely know." Goku replied "Bulma, thank you for your help."

Goku and Krillin travel via instant transmission to the lookout. Dende was most shocked to see the condition of the dragon balls. He picks up the one star ball and observes it closely. Piccolo who was also present says "What do you think Dende?" Dende replied "Strange, I've never seen this kind of activity with the dragon balls. This is most unusual. I did hear of a story long ago that was known throughout namek. It's said that there would extremely dangerous consequences for using the dragon balls too much."

Krillin replied "What? No way!" Piccolo replied "So this is from over use of the dragon balls? I didn't even think that was possible." Dende replied "Neither did I. I thought it was nothing more than a legend. It never occurred to me that the dragon balls had a limit." Piccolo replied "Maybe we should ask Porunga. He is the original dragon. I'm sure he could know something about this." Dende replied "Yes! Goku! We need to get to new namek right away!"

Goku replied "No problem! Just hold on tight!" Each of them connect in a single file line traveling to New Namek. Upon arriving, they are greeted by Moori and the other nameks. Moori asks "What have you come for this time time my son?" Dende replied "Sir! With your permission. We need to summon Porunga immediately!" Moori replied "What? Porunga? You've been summoning him a lot lately. You know our rules Dende. You can't ask Porunga to solve every single problem."

Piccolo places his hand on Dende's shoulder saying "It's okay Dende. I will handle this." Piccolo steps forward, directly in front of Moori. He takes a quick bow asking "Please allow us to summon Porunga. A great evil has been placed on earth. More importantly our dragon balls seem to have have stopped working." Moori replied "What? Such a thing is not possible. Unless…" Piccolo replied "Unless what?" Moori replied "We must summon Porunga immediately!"

The other nameks come out of their homes with the dragon balls. They quickly place them in a circle formation. Moori says "Dende? Would you like to do the honor?" Dende replied "Yes, thank you sir." Dende shouts the words in the namekian language to summon Porunga. The dragon balls flash. A light shoots out and Porunga emerges high above them. Looking down upon them he says "I have been awakened. Speak and I will make three of your wishes come true."

Dende replied "Yes, Porunga? A terrible fate has happened to the dragon balls of the planet where I am guardian. Please tell me. What could cause this?" Dende held up the six star ball from earth so Porunga could see it. Porunga was silent for a few minutes as he examined the six star dragon ball before replying "I'm afraid this is due to overuse of the dragon balls. It is said that overuse of the dragon balls can lead to a buildup of negative energy. Once accumulated, it can cause a disaster. The dragon balls were a legendary treasure meant to only be used once a millennium."

Goku replied "So that explains it! We've been doing more harm than good all this time." Piccolo replied "That may be due to having the dragon radar! Imagine how difficult it would be to find all seven dragon balls without it." Goku replied "All this time. We never knew." Piccolo replied "Don't blame yourself Goku. None of us knew. We have to accept what has happened." Dende looked up at Porunga asking "Is there a way to reverse the effects?"

Porunga replied "Once the negative energy has been accumulated many things can happen. Even changes in time." Piccolo replied "Is there a way to fix it Dende?" Dende replied "I can try!" Dende asks Porunga in the Namekian language to restore the dragon balls." After a few moments of silence Porunga replies "That wish cannot be granted." Dende replied "What? Why?"

Porunga replied "The dragon balls are tied to its creator's design and power. I cannot remove the negative energy because it exceeds his power. It is beyond my power to do so." Dende replied "Great! It's hopeless!" Goku stepped forward placing his hand on Dende's shoulder saying "It's okay Dende. If it really was our fault for the dragon balls. Then its up to us to fix it." Dende replied "But what about Porunga? Its not proper among Nameks to summon the dragon without a wish."

Goku replied "Well perhaps I have a wish of my own to make." Dende replied "You do?" Goku replied "Yes, could you ask the dragon to bring back Lord Beerus and Whis? It wasn't fair the way they died. I feel partly responsible." Dende replied "Yes, of course!" Dende says Goku's wish in the namekian language. Porunga replied "That wish cannot be granted." Goku replied "What? Why?" Porunga replied "I cannot restore the life of a god or assistant. It far exceeds my maker's power."

Dende replied "Oh yeah, thats right. I should have known. The dragon balls moral code can't be used for gods. It would upset history." Goku replied "It looks like we already have upset history." Dende replied "Yeah, and to make matters worse. We have to make at least one wish." Goku replied "Why?" Dende replied "Porunga is different then Shenron. As the namek culture it is considered rude to summon the dragon without a wish. So when we designed Porunga we made him unable to leave until one wish is granted."

Piccolo replied "Great! Now What?" Goku replied "I've got it! Dende? After one wish can we summon Porunga at a later time?" Dende replied "Yes, once one wish has been made. We can ask Porunga to save the other wishes for a later time. This will stay active for three months time." Goku replied "Great! Dende, I'd like you to ask the dragon to restore the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Piccolo replied "What? Goku? That's a wasted wish. You know you can't use that room ever again."

Goku replied "I know haha! I wasn't planning on myself using it." Piccolo said in his mind "What is the point to this wish? And why is Goku acting so excited and happy? Surely he understands the evil that awaits earth." Dende replied "I'm afraid I have to agree with Piccolo. I don't see the point to this." Goku replied "Trust me Dende. I have a plan." Dende didn't completely agree with this.

But he trusts Goku so he says the wish in the namekian language. Porunga's eyes turn red as he says "Your wish has been granted. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber dimension has be restored. What is your second wish?" Dende replied "Please save our wishes for another time?" Porunga replied "So be it! I bid you farewell." Piccolo says "So what now Goku?" Goku replied "Now it's time to visit some old friends."

Goku placed his fingers to his forehead. Quickly Piccolo shouts "Wait Goku! Take me back to earth first!" Goku replied "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." Piccolo places his hand on Goku's shoulder. Then he quickly places his other hand on Dende. They travel via instant transmission back to the lookout on earth. Mr. Popo quickly greets them. Goku quickly places his fingers back to his head and disappears once again. This time, Goku appears at the check in station in other world.

Upon seeing Goku appear King Yemma says "What? Goku? Just how did you get here? Don't tell you died!" Goku replied "Relax King Yemma. I'm not dead. Just came to talk." King Yemma replied "Talk? Goku! Do you see the line here?" Goku observed the line extending out of the check in station. It appeared to be endless. Goku replies "Oh wow, that's a lot." King Yemma replied "Yeah, and that's just from your planet alone." Goku replied "My planet?"

King Yemma replied "Yes, that curse placed on your world. That fog, it's causing life to slowly vanish." Goku replied "Oh, just how did you know about that?" King Yemma replied "Come on Goku! I'm not a fool! I know what goes on around the universe! That's my job of course!" Goku replied "Right, listen, King Yemma. Did some people name Beerus and Whis come by here?" King Yemma replied "Really Goku? You see I have tons of work to do." Goku replied "Aw! Come on King Yemma! I really need to know. It's important."

King Yemma replied "Fine!" King Yemma pulls out a book from his desk. This book contains a record of everyone who has ever died and come through the check in station. King Yemma says "Okay, now let's see. Ah yes, Beerus! Whis! Yes, they came through here." Goku replied "Good, can you tell me where they are?" King Yemma replied "Yeah, I sent them below." Goku replied "What? No way!"

King Yemma replied "Look Goku! That Beerus has done some terrible things that you don't know about. Regardless of what you may think. He is where he belongs." Goku replied "What about Whis? He doesn't seem like such a bad guy." King Yemma replied "He's down there because he took part in all the wrong doing of Beerus. He had the power to stop him but didn't. That makes him guilty." Goku replied "I see, I guess I need to go to hell then."

King Yemma replied "Goku! That's not nice to say about yourself!" Goku replied "I didn't mean literally!" Goku placed his fingers to his head and disappeared. King Yemma says "As usual he didn't even say goodbye." Goku travels downward to hell. He appears in a strange rocky area with a lake in the center. Goku flies straight up to try and get a good look of the area. He quickly spots Goz and Mez. They were doing their normal duty of patrolling the area. Goku lands next to them shouting "Hey Goz! Mez!"

They fell down from the impact. Goz stands up replying "Well if it isn't the guy who fell off of snake way." Then Mez says "Yeah, what do you want this time Goku? Did Yemma send you down here to straighten some people out?" Goku replied "No actually I'm looking for someone. Have you seen Beerus and Whis?" Goz says "Beerus?" Mez says "Whis? Goku replied "Oh, I guess I should tell you what they look like. Beerus is a purple cat. Whis is man with pale skin that always has a staff with him."

Goz replied "Oh, them, yeah uhh…" Mez says "King Yemma decided to give them special treatment. There, that's where they are." Mez pointed to a star in the distance. Mez then continued "Yemma says because they are extra dangerous to separate them from the other prisoners. Follow the star and you find a small planet." Goku replied "Thanks! Gotta go! See ya!" Goku flies away towards the star. Upon getting closer he spots a small planet. Very similar to the size of King Kai's planet.

It's orbiting around the star at about the distance that Venus does in our solar system. Goku says as he gets closer to the planet "That's it! Beerus and Whis have to be there." He quickly notices a house. Next to it was a big table filled with food. Beerus is sitting at one end stuffing his face full of food with Whis standing next to him. Whis says "Well Lord Beerus. It's nice to know you haven't lost your appetite even when dead."

Whis looks up to see someone flying towards the planet. Beerus says "Who is it now? Hopefully not those two imbeciles Goz and Mez. I can't stand them." Whis replied "No, I believe it's Goku. Beerus replied "Yeah right, enough joking Whis." Whis replied "No, I'm serious. It's Goku." Beerus spit out his food replying loudly "What! Goku?" Goku lands next to the table. Beerus gets up from the table. Angry he says "Goku! Why in the hell are you here?"

Goku replied "Hi Lord Beerus. I came to ask for advice." Beerus replied angry "Advice! How dare you ask for help after letting us die! Tell me why I shouldn't destroy you now!" Whis replied "Now calm down Lord Beerus. It wasn't Goku's fault. Your eagerness to challenge another god is why we are here. Your anger caused you to underestimate your opponent."

Beerus replied "Oh! And what's your answer for your death." Whis replied "I had no option Lord Beerus. It was kill or be killed. Janemba wasn't going to stop regardless. Remember that we were not the strongest amongst all the warriors that are out there." Beerus replied "Yeah yeah, whatever. Normally I would be very upset Goku. However, Yemma offered me a deal I couldn't refuse." Goku replied "Deal? What kind of deal?"

Beerus replied "Yemma was shocked that the God of Destruction would be in his place of residence. He knew that I probably would have destroyed hell and everything else out of annoyance. So we came to an agreement. In exchange for not destroying everything. Yemma has offered Whis and myself our own planet as well as all of earth's food to eat."

Whis replied "Yes, Goku, we couldn't be in a happier position. Lord Beerus and I find it easier. As he doesn't have to worry about the job of destroyer. In simple terms of course. Death was the best thing that ever happened to us. Complete freedom to do whatever we want. We even have a theater screen installed in the house. That way Lord Beerus can tune into what's going on around the universe."

Goku replied "Wow, I guess it was a good thing the dragon couldn't revive you after all haha." Whis replied "How thoughtful of you Goku. The sentiment is appreciated Goku but I believe this is where we belong now. So, what did you want to ask?" Goku replied "Oh, uhh..well...some things on earth have happened and I kinda grew my tail back somehow." Whis replied "Your tail? Oh yes, A saiyan's tail is where the true source of their."

Whis walks behind Goku to examine his tail. Whis was most impressed as he says "Interesting, so you have full control of your tail?" Goku replied "Yep, I sure do." Whis smiled replying "Goku, this is great news. Do you know what this means?" Goku replied "Well that's kinda why I'm here." Whis replied "I see, Goku, does your tail also turn blue like your hair when you turn super saiyan god?" Goku replied "Well umm..I'm not really sure. I haven't tried yet."

Whis replied "Can you transform for me right now?" Goku replied "Well, alright, if you insist." Goku tightens his fists and his muscles pump up. His face turns from happy to serious. He shouts "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku's hair and eyes turn blue along with his tail." Whis says "Remarkable indeed. Your tail turned blue when you transformed. Goku this means that your god power is connected to your tail. In other words, you should be able to utilize the full potential of Super Saiyan God."

Goku replied "What? You mean all the training and everything Vegeta and I went through was only the tip of the iceberg?" Whis replied "I'm afraid so. Goku if you discover your true power. You will be a force to be reckoned with throughout all of existence." Goku replied "Great! So how do I unlock this power?" Whis replied "That will be for you to discover on your own." Goku replied "What?"

Whis replied "I cannot teach you to transform to your true state. That is something that you will have to learn for yourself. But I can tell you. Try being a Super Saiyan God for the one day. Let it become natural to you. Maybe then will you discover the secret." Goku replied "Sounds good, I'll need to be at my best against Demigra." Whis replied "Indeed, The Demon God will be far different than anyone you have ever faced. And don't expect him to give you a fair fight."

Goku replied "Got it, Thanks Whis! Oh, and one more thing." Whis replied "What is it Goku?" Goku replied "I was thinking. Could I wear your symbol Whis? Like my previous masters. I usually wore their symbol as a sigh of appreciation. First was Master Roshi, then King Kai. Now I want to where yours." Whis replied "My I must say I'm quite flattered Goku. But very well." Whis pointed his staff at Goku. Two symbols appeared on his Gi. One on the front and one on the back.

Goku examined himself saying "Oh wow! But why two different ones?" Whis replied "King Kai's symbol is on the front. Mine is on the back. I figured you would want your previous trainer's symbol. King Kai has shown you many techniques. It's only fair for you to wear his symbol again." Goku replied "I'm sure King Kai would be happy to hear that." Whis replied "Indeed, King Kai may be a bit of a talker. But he is also honorable."

Goku replied "Thanks Whis! Well, I'm off! See ya later!" Goku flew straight up and then used instant transmission to return to earth. He appears outside of Krillin's house. Chi Chi Goku! How dare you leave in the middle of our conversation!" Goku replied "Chi Chi? Can we talk about this later?" Chi Chi replied angry "No we can't talk about it later! You've got some explaining to do right now!" Krillin comes running over saying "Hey Goku! So I heard you went to visit Beerus and Whis."

Goku replied "Yeah, I managed to get some information. But Listen, is Eighteen around? I need to ask her something." Krillin replied "Yeah, come on inside." Goku follows Krillin into his house. But inside Goku's house Chi Chi stands with an angry look at Krilllin and Eighteen's house saying "Alright Goku, that's strike number two for ignoring me." Inside Krillin's house Goku meets with Eighteen and Maron. Krillin says "Okay so whats up Goku? What did you want to ask Eighteen?"

Eighteen replied "He's probably here for more sparing." Goku replied "Actually no, I'm sure you both have heard what's going on. Towa and Demigra will be here in about a day or so. Krillin replied "But Goku, Towa evolved to a new ultimate form. How do you plan to stop her?" Goku replied "Well that's why I'm here. Eighteen? Listen, I need your help in stopping Towa. I'm sure you want another shot at her. I know a place where you can get a year of training in just one day."

Krillin replied "What? Goku! You don't mean?" Goku replied "Yep, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Krillin replied "But How? Piccolo destroyed that room." Goku replied "We used the namekian dragon balls to restore the door. It's going to take everything we've got and more to win this battle. I can't take them both. Not by myself, what do you say Eighteen? Will you help?" Eighteen tightened her fist and electricity quickly shot out from it.

She replied "A year of training in just one day? Take me to this room." Goku replied "Excellent, What about you Krillin? You feel like doing some training yourself?" Krillin replied "Well I always wanted to bulk up a bit more. Alright lead the way Goku." Goku replied "Sure thing!" Krillin picked up Marron and attached himself to Goku. Eighteen placed her hand on Goku so they could travel instant transmission to the lookout. Upon arriving they are quickly greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo.

Dende says "Goku? What's going on?" Goku replied "Hey Dende, listen Krillin and Eighteen are going to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day." Dende replied "What? Do you really think it can help?" Goku replied "Well it has to. Remember how strong Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and I got after our training? We need all the help we can get right now." Krillin walked Marron over to Mr. Popo asking "Hey, Mr. Popo? Do you think you could watch Marron for me until we get out of the time chamber?"

Mr. Popo replied "Sure, whatever you need." Dende says "Normally it's not proper to bring family up here. But if it weren't for you guys. This planet wouldn't even be here. So we can bend the rules." Krillin replied "Thanks Dende, so Goku. What are you gonna do?" Goku replied "Check out the competition." Krillin replied "Competition?" Goku placed his fingers to his head smiling.

He was just about to disappear when he hears "Wait Kakarot!" Goku looks behind him to see Vegeta. Goku replied "Oh hey Vegeta. I was just about to go check out this Demigra everyone keeps warning me about." Vegeta replied "Well I'm coming with you. It's time to see what we are up against." Krillin replied "Umm, Goku? Just how do you know where they are? We can't see anything through his fog. It's surrounding the entire planet."

Goku replied "That's easy Krillin. It's faint, but I can still sense Towa's energy. It must have been because she merged with Mira. I bet anything they are on that planet in the sky." Krillin replied "Oh, I see, by the way, Jaco warned me that this fog is changing the planet. If we don't do something soon. All life on the planet will die." Goku replied "Relax Krillin, everything will be alright." Krillin replied "Cool, also, I have to ask. What's with the blue hair? I thought you only transform when fighting?"

Goku replied "Oh, I'm trying a new look haha." Krillin replied "Alright good luck Goku." Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's back. They disappear via instant transmission. Krillin says in his mind "Why is Goku in such a good mood? Doesn't he understand what's happening?" Eighteen says "Come on Krillin, We've got work to do." Krillin replied "Oh! Right!" Krillin and Eighteen walk into the hyperbolic time chamber. Mr. Popo closes the door behind them. Popo then returns to the outer portion of the lookout.

(Note: As I stated previously in this story. Android 18 can get stronger from training because she is partly human. We know the human characters like Krillin and Yamcha can get stronger. There is no evidence stating against this. So even by canon standards I think it is certainly possible. The androids were already stronger then average super saiyans to begin with. So with training. They would logically get be even stronger.)

Dende says "Well that's it. I suppose now all we can do is wait." Goku and Vegeta made to the large planet above (or otherwise known as a ship) There are many guards monitoring the surface from inside. One of them spots Goku and Vegeta. He gets up from his chair and immediately knocks on the door to Towa's room. It opens to a very dark room. Inside Towa was meditating with red energy surrounding her. The guard says "Umm..my..queen..we have..umm...intruders."

Towa opened her eyes and stood up. The guard could tell Towa wasn't happy so he began to shake with fear as he knew she doesn't like being disrupted while meditating.(Note: In case you were wondering. Towa shares the same desire as Mira did to meditate. It allows her to think and prepare for a huge battle. Such as her brother Dabura did during the Majin Buu saga)

Suddenly Towa's hand turned demon like and stretched outwards picking the guard up by his neck. He could hardly breathe as he begs for his life. "My queen please! I...was..merely..warning...you!" Towa replied angry "We have intruders and you didn't bother to sound the alarm! Instead you decided to disrupt my meditation!" Towa squeezed harder as her demon hand could easily crush the life out of him.

He gasped for air begging for his life more and more "Please! Forgive me my queen! I thought you should know that it's the saiyans from earth!" Towa flinged her hand sideways. Throwing the guard hard into a wall. Towa's hand retracted and returned to normal. She walked over to him and placed her pointer finger just a few inches from his glabella (For any of you who don't know. The glabella is the spot on the face between the eyebrows above the nose)

He shook in fear begging "Please! Give me another chance to serve you properly my queen!" Towa replied "Everyone only gets one chance." Towa fired a small ki laser from her finger killing the guard and splattering his brains over the entire wall. Towa walks to a nearby window to see Goku and Vegeta on the surface of the planet as she says "This better be important. Perhaps Goku has come to bring me what I want."

Towa then walks into Demigra's room. Inside he is meditating. This is due to being in the crack of time. Because of this. Demigra's full power has not returned yet. Suddenly he is awoken by the constant knocking of Towa. A little annoyed Demigra says "This better be important Towa." Towa replied "It is, the saiyans are outside. I think they have decided to meet us." Demigra replied "My powers have not completely returned. I need at least two more days. Then I can crush them all."

Towa replied "It will be fine. I don't think they came here to fight. Perhaps we should give them an introduction." Demigra stood up smiling replying "Yes, it's time I met this Goku that I keep hearing about." Goku and Vegeta continue to wait outside. Nearly an hour had gone by. Vegeta had gotten tired of standing. So he sit down on a rock. Goku however continued to stand. Suddenly a hatch on opens up from the top of the building. Demigra and Towa rise upwards to the top of the ship.

Vegeta stands up saying "It's about time. I was beginning to think I would die of old age before the fight even started." Goku replied "Yeah, come on Vegeta." Goku and Vegeta slowly walk towards the front of the ship. Towa points her staff at them and fires a ki blast in a horizontal line in front of them. She shouts "That's far enough!" Goku replied "Well that's certainly no way to treat your guests!" Towa replied "Guests?" Demigra replied "Who does this saiyan think he is?"

Goku replied "I'm Goku the saiyan from earth that I'm sure Towa has told you so much about!" Demigra replied "So you're Goku? Strange, you look different than what I would have thought. Towa has told me you're a legendary fighter!" Goku replied "That's right!" Demigra replied "Well why don't you tell us why you're here." Towa replied "Yeah, have you come to deliver my offer? Your planet may be spared if you follow through." Goku replied "Nope! Not doing that!"

Towa replied "What?" Goku replied "Yep! And I've come to tell you to bring it on!" Towa replied "What?" Demigra replied "You should watch your tongue saiyan! You have no idea who you're dealing with!" Goku smiled replying "I think you'll be the one to find out who you're dealing with." Demigra was upset by Goku's confident smile. He replied angrily "How dare you speak to me that way! Your lucky my powers haven't fully returned yet or I would squash you like an insect!"

Goku continued to smile replying "Just as I thought! That explains it! I was curious why you chose to wait three days before coming the earth! All the time you've spent in the crack of time has caused you to temporarily lose your power." Demigra replied "Keep talking saiyan! Every word you speak will be repaid a thousand times worse when I come to earth!" Towa replied "Master Demigra? Allow me to destroy them now. I will not stand for this trash talk anymore!"

Demigra replied "No we will wait. The saiyan is challenging us. Hoping to catch us off guard." Goku continued "How about we rise the stakes?" Demogra replied "Rise the stakes? Well, you certainly have a lot of confidence in yourself. Fine, what do you purpose?" Goku reached into the upper part of his Gi. He pulls out a small vile of mystical healing liquid. Goku says "Here! Catch!" Goku tossed it underhand. The vile went spinning in the air. Demigra caught it replying "What's this?"

Goku replied "It's called Mystical Healing Liquid! It rejuvenates and restores those who drink it!" Demigra didn't reply. He just stared at the liquid wondering if Goku's words were true. Goku shouts "Go on! Drink it!" Vegeta shouts "Kakarot! Have you lose your mind! We could have used this time to attack him in his weakened state!" Goku replied "It'll be alright Vegeta. Trust me." Vegeta replied "Trust! You've lost it Kakarot!"

Demigra smiles and says "Your either incredibly stupid or somehow you think you can challenge the demon god and live to tell the tale." Demigra popped the lid off the vile and drank the liquid. Immediately after consumption his body began to bulk up and his muscles began to expand. Demigra smiled shouting "Hahahaha! How invigorating!" Demigra extended his arm out and shot an insanely strong beam of red electricity from his fingers. There was a giant flash of light.

This attack was so powerful that it split the planet in two. Goku and Vegeta raised their arms up to shield themselves. The explosion was so great it could be seen from earth. Due to the extremely low orbit of the planet to Earth. The lower half of the planet began to fall towards Earth. However most of it burned up in earth's atmosphere. But what did get through turned into giant meteorites. This created destruction on a massive scale. Entire cities and people were destroyed as they hit.

Goku didn't seem the least bit concerned at all. Demigra smiled shouting "Wonderful! I can feel my full power coursing through my body!" Goku smiled replying "Good! Now I only have one request!" Demigra replied "Oh, and what's that?" Goku replied "In exchange for restoring your power. I ask that you do not come to Earth until the original agreed upon time! This way we can truly know who the strongest is!"

Demigra replied "Well, you're certainly not a coward. This request of yours intrigues me Goku. Normally I wouldn't wait for a battle. However this stuff you brought me is so great. Who could think of killing at a time like this? Very well Goku. You've managed to arouse my curiosity." Goku replied "Good, I'm glad we can agree. You should take the next day and a half to learn your powers again. I'm sure you're a bit rusty right now hahaha!"

Towa replied "Demigra? Are we simply going to do this? Can't you see this is a trick of some kind. The saiyan is clearly up to something." Demigra replied "Now now Towa, there is no reason to be concerned. All that Goku has managed to do is guarantee his destruction. Think about the misery of knowing they only have a day and a half left to spend with their family and friends. The revenge will be much sweeter." Goku replied "Alright! So it's settled then!"

Demigra replied "Yes, it is. But know this. You're going to regret every word that you have spoken here today. Consider that light show earlier to be a little taste of what's to come." Goku replied "Fair enough." Towa says "Enough of this!" She placed her staff outwards and fired a ki blast from the tip of it. Goku continued to stand firm with a confident smile. Before it reached them he quickly grabbed Vegeta and place his fingers to his head shouting "See ya!"

They travel via instant transmission back to lookout. Piccolo runs over to them saying "Goku! Your back, but umm where did you go?" Goku replied "I went to go check out Demigra." Vegeta replied "Kakarot! What the hell was that back there?" Goku replied "What was what Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "Giving him that healing liquid!" Goku replied "Well I thought it wouldn't be very fair if we didn't fight him when he's at his best you know?"

Vegeta became very angry. He grabs Goku by the upper portion of his Gi and holds him up against a wall shouting "Listen to me Kakarot! This isn't some game where you can just quit whenever you want! A true warrior learns how to exploit his opponent's weaknesses! Not make him stronger! That demon cut an entire planet in half just by raising his hand! How do you plan to stop something like that?" Goku replied smiling "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Vegeta let go of Goku replying "I know you're hiding something Kakarot! You've discovered some type of new power. Is that it?" Goku stood up replying "Perhaps, I'm not entirely sure what it is. But listen, I could use a sparring partner for the time being. Krillin and Eighteen and in the hyperbolic time chamber. What do you say Vegeta? Up for some training?"

Vegeta replied "Hahaha! You wouldn't survive the type of training that I do. If there is a new level. Then I will ascend and claim it for myself. The prince will have his throne once again! Hahahaha!" Vegeta flew off and downwards saying in his mind "How can a saiyan like Kakarot exist? He's so calm and gentle in everyday life. How can a saiyan act like that and be one of the strongest warriors in the universe? I don't understand it! It makes me angry just thinking about it! If Kakarot can greo his tail back by the means of that healing liquid. Then so can I. But why hasn't mine grown back yet?"

Back at the lookout Dende asks "Goku are you hurt?" Goku replied "Oh no, I'm fine." Then he asks "Hey Piccolo? How would you feel about a sparring match? I can probably get Gohan and Uub to train with us as well." Piccolo replied "Yeah, count on it. It'll be like old times again. But Goku? One question? How do you know Demigra won't come here and destroy us right now?"

Goku replied "He won't. I gave him some of that mystical healing liquid. After that he feels so superior that he wouldn't find this planet to be a big concern to him." Piccolo replied "What? You gave him some of that stuff? What were you thinking?" Goku replied "Don't worry Piccolo. He's not gonna beat us." Piccolo replied "Well I hope you know what you're doing Goku." Goku replied "Yeah, well, I think it's best that we all get some rest before training." Piccolo replied "So you want to start tomorrow then?"

Goku replied "Yeah, that sounds good. See ya!" Goku disappeared using instant transmission. He returned home to see Chi Chi sitting his stuff outside. Goku says "Chi Chi? What are you doing?" Chi Chi pretended as if she could not hear him speaking. Gohan walks outside saying "Oh hey dad!" Chi Chi replied "Gohan? Just who are you speaking to?" Gohan replied "Umm..dad, you know your husband."

Chi Chi replied "I think you are mistaken. I don't remember having a husband." Goku replied "Gosh Chi Chi, don't you think that's a little harsh? I was only gone for one day." Chi Chi got angry shouting "That's one day too long Goku! You left without even saying goodbye! Face it you don't care about your own family!" Goku replied "Aw come on Chi Chi. You know that's not true. I was out saving the world again." Chi Chi replied "So what? Are you a superhero now or something?"

Goku replied "Well if it really means that much to you then fine. I'm sorry." Chi Chi replied "For?" Goku replied "You're really gonna make me say the whole thing?" Chi Chi replied "That's right mister! If you want back in this house then that's what you have to do!" Goku replied "Why does this woman stuff have to be so hard?" Chi Chi got even more angry shouting "WHAT WAS THAT?" Goku replied "Nothing, I was just saying how I'm sorry for leaving in the middle of our conversation."

Chi Chi replied "And?" Goku replied "And for not saying goodbye haha?" Chi Chi replied "Good, now come inside for dinner." Goku was happy to return home. The next day went as planned. Goku, Piccolo, Uub and Gohan had a two on match. Goku and Uub vs Piccolo and Gohan. After the battle Goku was most impressed that Gohan was still able to keep up with them due to the fact that he hadn't been training recently. Goku says "Gohan, I have something I want to give you." Gohan replied "What is it dad?"

Goku replied "Come inside and I'll show you." Goku and Gohan walk inside their house. Goku brings out a large wooden container from the closet. Gohan says "What's that?" Goku replied "Its where I kept all my old stuff I had as a kid!" Gohan replied "I see, umm...dad? What exactly are you looking for?" Goku began digging through the container like a madman flinging items behind him to get to the bottom. Goku says "Ah! Here it is!" Goku pulled out the Power Pole!

(Note: The Power Pole or otherwise known as "Staff That Obeys One's Will" is a magical, length-changing staff that is owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Original Dragonball series. Korin was its first owner. But then it was given to Master Roshi who then gave it Grandpa Gohan. Then eventually Grandpa Gohan gave it to Goku. The main purpose of the pole was for climbing Korin's tower. But it's also said have very mysterious power for unknown origin)

Gohan says "Your old Power Pole? Bulma told me how you used to never go anywhere without it." Goku replied "Yes, my grandpa gave it to me before he died. Before I crushed him." Goku tighten his grip around the pole in anger and sadness for is grandpa. Gohan replied "You still miss him don't you dad?" Goku replied "Yeah, everyday, I always kept this thing with me to keep him in spirit. I still feel terrible that I was responsible."

Gohan replied "Dad, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do it on purpose. Sometimes things that are unfair happen. That's how life goes sometimes." Goku replied "Yeah, and now I feel the power pole deserves a new owner. You!" Gohan replied "Me?" Goku replied "Yeah, your mother and I named you after Grandpa Gohan. So it only makes sense for you to have it. Then I was hoping you could give it to Pan when she gets a bit older."

Goku holds it with both hands extending it out as a gift to Gohan. Gohan grabbed it and takes it out of its sling. Goku says "Go ahead, put it on." Gohan put the sling around his chest wearing it just like Goku used to. Gohan says "So how does this thing work?" Goku replied "It becomes one with you and it will extend just by you thinking about it. It also adapts to your power. It will be as strong as you."

Gohan replied "Well, dad, I always thought you were invincible. As a kid you were my hero. So alright, if you want me to have this then I fully welcome it." Goku replied "Spectacular! Now, one more thing." Gohan replied "What is it?" Goku replied "Instant Transmission!" Gohan replied "What about it?" Goku replied "Gohan, it's time I taught you the instant transmission." Gohan replied "What? Is that even possible? And Why?"

Goku replied "Sure it's possible! Anyone could do it if they learned how. And the reason is because in case anything ever happened to me. I need to trust someone to carry the torch. The instant transmission has helped us in many ways. I feel you should know it as well." Gohan replied "Okay, but umm..how long will it take?" Goku replied "About one day. It took me about a whole day to master it on planet yardrat. They knew some amazing techniques." Gohan replied "Okay, so how do we start?"

Goku replied "It would probably be better if we did this outside." They do so. Moving to the back yard. Gohan says "Okay we're outside. Now what?" Goku replied "Before we begin I need you to take this. It will help. Goku pulls out the a vile of mystical liquid and hands it to Gohan. A much confused look came to Gohan's face as he says "Umm..dad? What's this for?"

Goku replied "This will help you to reach your true power. Take this, And after a few hours. Your tail will grow back. You had one as a kid. Whis told me it's the true source of our power." Gohan replied "Well, if you think it will help then okay dad." Gohan pops the lid off and drinks it down. He instant felt the energy surging through his body. He stands up saying "Wow, this stuff feels great! Thanks Dad!" Goku stood up replying "Good, now let's practice the instant transmission."

Gohan replied "Okay? How?" Goku replied "First, let's imagine someone who is really far away. Ah! I know! Master Roshi!" Gohan replied "Dad..umm...don't you think that's a little far for my first time? Kame House is miles from here." Goku replied "Not at all Gohan. I know it seems like a lot. But it won't be once you get used to it." Gohan replied "Okay, so how do we start?" Goku replied "First clear your mind." Gohan closes his eyes and clears his mind."

Goku says "Now picture Master Roshi. Feel his energy. Gohan tries to concentrate. Goku grabs Gohan's hand to help guide him. Gohan says "Hey, I see him. I can feel Master Roshi as if he is right next to me." Goku replied "Good, now use your energy to take us there." This was much like when Gohan taught Videl how to fly. There was a moment of silence. Gohan concentrates very hard.

Then he feels Master Roshi's energy. Goku and Gohan disappear and travel to Kame House. They appear outside. Goku says "You did it! Not bad for your first time Gohan. Now, do you think you can make it King Kai's planet?" Gohan replied "Jeeze, that's a lot further." Goku replied "It's okay Gohan. Just do the same thing. Only sensing King Kai's energy." Gohan does so. They disappear again and travel to King Kai's planet.

Unknown of their arrival. King Kai was just about to eat lunch when they appeared on top of his table. There is a loud crash as the table flips over. King Kai shouts "What in the world? Goku! Look at what you've done!" Goku replied "Sorry King Kai. I'm teaching Gohan the instant transmission. So his accuracy might be a little off." King Kai replied "Well, you could have called first Goku!" Goku replied "I said I was sorry." King Kai replied "Well I see you're wearing my symbol again."

Goku replied "Yeah, I thought it was time to wear my old clothes again hahaha." King Kai gasped in amazement saying "A tail? Goku, your tail is back!" Goku replied "Yeah, it's thanks to that mystical liquid." King Kai replied "Goku listen to me. Having that tail can be very dangerous. It was one of the reasons why you had it removed. You must be careful at night. Looking into the full moon could mean the end of everyone you know."

Goku replied "Yeah, Whis told me that it could be the key to unlocking a new power." King Kai replied "The only thing it's going to unlock is death and destruction! If you transform into the ape at your current power. No one on earth will be able to stop you! You'll be a mad beast unable to control yourself!" Goku replied "Wow! I guess I should be careful then. Gohan is gonna have a tail soon too." King Kai replied "Well your son has shown great power before. But I think he needs some better clothes."

King Kai adjusts his antenna upwards. He uses his power to change Gohan's clothes. Gohan is given Goku's red and blue GI with King Kai's symbol on the back. Giving him more of a future Gohan look. Gohan looked down at his clothes saying "Alright, I get to where dad's clothes." King Kai replied "Not just your dad's clothes Gohan. This is what he whore being trained under me. You got some great potential kid. Once you master instant transmission. Stop by and I'll teach you a few techniques."

Gohan replied "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." King Kai then turned his attention to Goku replying "Now, Goku, isn't there some friend of yours about to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber right about now?" Goku replied "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. But how did you know?" King Kai replied "Goku! Come on! I'm a Kai. More importantly I watch over your quadrant of the universe. If anything crazy happens. You bet I would know." Goku replied "I see, alright Gohan. Let's get back to the lookout."

Goku again helps Gohan to concentrate. They travel back to the lookout via instant transmission. Piccolo says "What's up Goku? I heard you're teaching Gohan the instant transmission." Goku replied "Does everybody know that?" Piccolo replied "Goku, my ears do more than just frame my face. Namek's have the abilities to hear at far distances. After our match this morning. I heard you talking to Gohan." Goku replied "Yeah, Gohan is coming along very well."

Piccolo replied "Good, I hope you know what you're doing Goku. Our entire planet is at stake tomorrow." Goku replied "I know, what's the progress on Krillin and Eighteen? It's been almost a day." Mr. Popo replied "They should be coming out soon. It will be only a few minutes until twenty four hours have past." Goku replied "Well I'm hungry. What do you say we get a bite to eat Gohan?" Gohan replied "Sure thing dad." Goku turned to Mr. Popo asking "Hey, Mr. Popo? Do you have anything to eat?"

Mr. Popo replied "Right this way." Piccolo says in his mind "You've gotta be joking. Doesn't Goku realize the danger that is about to head our way? Why is he acting like nothing is wrong. Or maybe this is a plan of some kind. I hope your ready Goku." Mr. Popo took Goku and Gohan to the dining room inside the lookout. They both eat like it's been days since they've had a meal. They scarf down plate after plate. Mr. Popo says "My goodness! How is it that you don't get a heart attack from eating so much food?"

Goku replied "Nah! Most likely we burn it all off during battles. It takes a lot of energy just to transform hahaha!" Piccolo runs into the room saying "Goku! Gohan! Their coming out!" Goku replied "Alright! Let's go Gohan!" Everyone quickly makes their way to the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It slowly opens making a squeaking noise. A small silhouette emerges from the door. It's Krillin, he walks towards everyone smiling with his clothes greatly shredded.

Goku says "Woah! Krillin I can sense your power went up a lot. You could probably handle Frieza now!" (Note: Goku meant the regular Frieza in which he fought on Namek. Not Golden Frieza) Krillin replied "Yep! I'm back, better than ever. To honest Goku. There were a couple of times I wanted to quit. If it hadn't had been for Eighteen pushing me so hard. I don't think I could have made it." Goku replied "Well it's good you made it Krillin. Now what about Eighteen?"

Slowly another silhouette walks out of the room. It's Eighteen with her clothes greatly shredded as well. Unable to sense her power due to her being an android Goku says "Oh hey, so umm..how much did your power increase?" Eighteen replied "Enough is all you need to know. When the time comes to handle Towa. I'll take care of it myself." Eighteen's overconfidence came at a surprise to Goku. Seeing their clothes torn Piccolo says "It looks like you two could use a makeover. Here allow me."

He fires a beam at them both that makes their clothes brand new. Krillin says "Thanks Piccolo! You don't know how long I had been waiting to get some new clothes." Krillin quickly turns to Goku asking "So Goku, mind filling us in on what's been happening?" Goku replied "Oh yeah, I went to go check out Demigra and Towa. I gotta say, this Demigra guy looks pretty indestructible. He cut an entire planet in half just by raising his hand." Krillin replied "Wow! That sounds scary. But you can take him. Right Goku?"

Goku replied "I'm not sure Krillin. But I can make an educated guess that if I was to fight him right now. I'm fairly confident that he would beat me into the ground. He's a whole lot stronger then Towa. That's for sure. Vegeta and I were child's play to her in our last battle." Krillin replied "Oh man, sounds like we have our work cut out for us." Goku replied "Yeah, it's almost night time. I think it's best we all get a good night's rest before tomorrow."

Krillin replied "Sounds good Goku!" Everyone travels home by Goku's instant transmission. At last the final day has come and the time to deal with the most terrifying villain ever to terrorize the universe. But the question remains. Will earth come out on top and destroy the mighty Demon God? Or has the Z-Warriors finally found a battle they cannot win? Most importantly, why is Goku acting so confident and happy? Does he have a secret unknown to anyone? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter.


	14. Goku's Ascension!

Goku slides on his wrist bands and gives them a good tug. Then he puts on his boots. He steps outside of his house and places his fingers to his head. He travels via instant transmission to the Sacred World of the Kais. Immediately after appearing he is greeted by Kibitoshin and Elder Kai. "Goku? What are you doing here?" said Elder Kai. Goku replied "Oh hey, I came to ask if I could borrow your earrings. I'm sure you know what's going on down on earth. Vegeta and I will probably need to fuse to stop the Demigra."

Elder Kai replied "Demigra? You mean the demon god that I've heard so many stories about?" Goku replied "Yeah, that's him." Elder Kai replied "Hmmm…well I can't just give you my earrings Goku." Goku replied "Aw come on, I really need them. How else are we gonna stop him?" Elder Kai replied "Calm down Goku, have you even thought for a minute about how Vegeta would feel about this? You think he would just agree to be fused with you forever? And how will you explain this to Chi Chi and Bulma? You would have to sleep with both of them at the same time hehehe! I wonder, would that be considered cheating?"

Goku replied "Not sure, what else can I do then old kai?" Elder kai replied "Hmm….well, I notice that you have a tail Goku." Goku replied "Oh yeah, Whis said something about it's the key to unlocking a new power. Unfortunately I haven't discovered it yet. I've literally been Super Saiyan God for a whole day." Elder Kai replied "Super Saiyan God you say? Hmm…" Elder Kai pulls out a book and starts reading it.

Goku was curious so he gets behind Elder Kai and starts trying to read it as well. Elder Kai gets angry "Hey, how is anyone suppose to read when you're glaring over their shoulder?" Goku jumped back replying "Oh sorry old kai. I just thought you had a plan or something." Elder Kai shut the book and started to smile. "Hehehe, Goku I believe I have the solution to your problem." Goku replied "Okay, what is it?"

Elder Kai replied "Remember that when you first became a saiyan god Shenron said that you need to perform a ritual involving six righteous saiyans or a special divine training. But what he didn't tell you is that was only phase one." Goku replied "Phase one?" Elder Kai replied "Yes, you see, the original saiyan god before you also had a tail. Notice how in the past your appearance changed with every super saiyan transformation. But now in this new form only your hair changes color."

Goku replied "I see, so I wasn't fully developed?" Elder Kai replied "Precisely, not having a tail is what was holding you back from your true power. To become a full saiyan god. You must combine your super saiyan god form with the ape transformation." Goku replied "Super Saiyan God with ape form? Hmm...will that work?" Elder Kai replied "Of course it will Goku. If you become a full saiyan god. You will have more then enough power to destroy the demon god. Fusion won't be needed."

Goku replied "Okay, I think I got it. I've gotta get back to earth. It's pretty bad right now. Even the dragon balls have turned against us." Elder Kai replied "The Dragon Balls? I told you those damn things would upset the natural evolution of the universe! I warned you about using the dragon balls too much Goku! Altering too many events can cause many unstable things to happen!" Goku replied "I know I know, I guess we should be more careful in the future." Elder Kai replied "It's already too late Goku! The damage has been done! There will be extremely dangerous consequences for overusing the dragon balls!"

Goku replied "Yikes! I better get down there quick. Gotta go! See ya!" Goku disappeared and travels back home. He appears just outside his house where he witnesses the horror that has been placed on earth. He spots a deer laying on the ground. Goku quickly runs to its aid. He places his hand on the injured deer. He could feel the animal's pain as it slowly passes away. Goku says with a saddened face "I'm sorry you had to suffer. I promise to restore you."

Goku stands up in a sad motion. Gohan comes outside saying "Dad, what are you doing?" Goku replied "The animals. They're all dying. It's horrible." Gohan replied "Do you think it has something to do with that strange looking fog in the sky?" Goku replied "I don't know it's possible. Maybe Bulma would know." Goku places his hand on Gohan in order to travel via instant transmission to Capsule Corp. Inside is Dr. Brief. Goku asks "Hey is Bulma here?"

Dr. Brief replied "Oh, yeah, she's in the lab. Goku, since when did you get a tail?" Goku replied "Oh, well that's kinda a long story." Dr. Brief replied "It must be the new style of fashion for saiyans." Goku replied "I guess so hahaha. Gotta go see ya!" Goku and Gohan the lab where Bulma is examining more of the mystical liquid. Upon seeing Goku shes says "Hey Goku, come back for more liquid?" Goku replied "No, actually I was wondering if you know what this fog is in the sky and why is it not affecting us?"

Bulma replied "Hold on let me just get some analysis on this." Bulma walks over to a nearby monitor and presses a button that appears to be some type of communication device. Jaco appears on screen asking "Jaco here, what is it Bulma?" Bulma replied "Jaco, I need some information on the fog covering earth. Are you still on patrol?" Jaco replied "Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on this ship in the sky. Waiting to see when these demons are going to attack." Bulma replied "Good, give me a quick scan."

Jaco replied "Roger!" Jaco presses a button on the control panel of his ship. A small satellite comes out from underneath his ship. It quickly does a scan of the fog surrounding the entire planet. Jaco says "Scan complete, sending analysis now." He sends the information to Bulma's computer in her lab. Bulma quickly examines the data saying "Hmmmm...so that explains it!" Goku replied "What did you gather?"

Bulma replied "Well thanks to Jaco I was able to get a firm reading. Goku this is radioactive material in the sky?" Goku replied "Radioactive?" Bulma replied "It's similar to the after effect of a nuclear bomb or nuclear fallout as some say. According to Whis, Demigra is a Demon God. My assumption is he probably used dark magic to place a curse on our planet. It was his backup plan." Goku replied "What do you mean?"

Bulma replied "This was his plan all along. To bleed us out slowly. So even if he did lose to us. The radiation in the sky would get us for sure. Just breathing is harmful." Goku replied "So why haven't any of us been affected?" Bulma replied "It's due to this liquid you have been drinking. Remember this liquid is from an alien planet. We don't know its full effects yet. But from my research. It doesn't affect us because the liquid makes us immune. Think of it like taking the cure to a sickness. Though maybe saiyans are naturally immune to stuff like this. I remember Vegeta said once that saiyans have strong dna to retain their ability to fight longer. Think about it. When was the last time you were sick Goku? When you caught the heart virus. That was only due to Captain Ginyu leaving behind a virus. Lucky Trunks brought the cure for us."

Goku replied "Oh yeah, but didn't he take over your body as well?" Bulma replied "Yes, and the only reason I didn't get sick was due to the fact that we all took the medicine that Trunks brought back from the future. Yamcha watched over you during it. He thought it might have been contagious. So we all took a dose of it just to be safe. I know it might be different for saiyans. It's possible your dna is stronger to most effects. As for Eighteen I'm sure she isn't affected due to being an android. Dr. Gero most likely anticipated something like this in designing the androids." Goku replied "What about everyone else?"

Bulma replied "I think it's best if we all went to the lookout. For ordinary humans it's best for them to stay out of it all together." Goku replied "Right! I'll take everyone there with my instant transmission." Bulma replied "No, don't worry about it Goku. I can fly everyone there in my ship. You're needed else where right now. Demigra could attack anytime." Goku replied "Alright, Let's go Gohan." They travel via instant transmission to Korin's Tower. Gohan says "Why did we stop here?"

Goku replied "I need to ask Korin something." Korin says "What is it now Goku?" Goku replied "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me how strong Demigra really is?" Korin replied "Well that would be hard to determine until I see him fight. I don't know how precise I can be." Goku replied "Anything at all would help." Korin replied "Well...in your current state you are inferior." Goku replied "Yeah I figured he was more powerful. Thanks Korin!"

Goku and Gohan leave flying upwards to the lookout. Korin says in his mind "Hmm...something seems awfully fishy to me. If Goku knows that he's inferior to the Demon God then why is he acting so confident? I don't like it one bit." Then Korin sees a ship fly upwards. It was Bulma who has gathered everyone from below. The capsule looking ship lands on the lookout and docks itself to the surface. This makes all of the Z-Warriors and their families are now on the lookout.

Goku says "Hey, where's Vegeta?" Bulma replied "I tried to convince him to come with us. But he insisted on training." Krillin replied "Well you know Vegeta. Always putting training first before anything." Goku replied "Yeah, so any news on when the demons are going to attack?" Piccolo replied "No, not a single thing. Not so much as whisper has been heard from them. My guess is they are planning a battle stradegy." Krillin replied "Then I guess all we can do is wait."

Meanwhile in high orbit above earth. Demigra and Towa are preparing for their destruction of planet earth. Towa gazes out a window at earth. Standing behind her Demigra says "What's troubling you Towa?" Towa replied "Master, why did you not allow me to destroy the saiyans earlier? I could have done it." Demigra replied "Towa, Why are you so in a hurry to destroy earth?" Towa replied "What if this was part of their plan? Those saiyans can be dangerous."

Demigra replied "Towa, do you doubt my power?" Towa replied "Not at all master. Just I've seen what they are capable of." Demigra replied "You have already obtained ultimate power Towa. You have far exceed your previous form. There is nothing to worry about." Towa had a slightly disappointed face. Noticing this Demigra says "Is there something you desire Towa? I care for you enough to ask." Towa replied "My brother, I want him back."

Demigra replied "As you know. My powers are nearly infinite. You have always been loyal to me. So I will grant your request." Towa turned around facing Demigra asking "But Master Demigra! How?" Demigra replied "As I said. My power is nearly infinite. Unfortunately restoring someone from the dead is something I cannot do. However, I can as most would say make a clone." Towa replied "A clone?"

Demigra replied "Precisely, if you still have some of Dabura's dna left. I can create a clone. All I would need after that is a body to transfer." Towa replied "Yes! Follow me master." Towa places her palm forward and opens a portal to the demon realm. (Their home in other words) The demon realm is a place that is mostly a red void with demons all around. The only structures in the demon realm are in the middle of the void. At set of rock like platforms are the only means of ground so to speak. Once inside Towa and Demigra land on one of the platforms.

Towa moves her hand sideways to make a spiral staircase assemble in front of her. They proceed upwards until reaching the top where they was a demon statue of Demigra. In his hand was a strange looking box. Towa grabs the box. She opens it revealing Dabura's hand that was left behind in Babidi's ship before being destroyed. She hands the box to Demigra asking "Will this do?" Demigra replied "Odd, but just how did you get this? I thought Babidi's ship was destroyed?" Towa replied "I had Mira retrieve it for me. Just before Vegeta destroyed Babidi's ship. I keep it every since to keep a part of him with me. Dabura and I were very close."

Demigra replied "Yes, indeed, I know you and Dabura were very close. However you were always stronger." Towa replied "That's only because Dabura didn't always train his body in the demon realm." Demigra replied "Yes, the demon realm is the key to our power. Now all I need is a body if equal size to Dabura." Towa stretched her arm out into the red void. She grabbed a stray demon by it's neck and reeled it back onto the platform. She then crushed it's throat with ease killing it. Demigra says "Magnificent Towa! I can see I chose well in appointing you as the Demon Queen. Every demon in this realm fears you greatly."

Demigra slightly pounds his staff to the ground. A giant door opens from the red void. Out from it comes a coffin with demon symbols on it. Demigra says "Now Towa, place the body inside this coffin." She does so placing the body in the coffin. Demigra uses his dark magic to turn the demon into a mummified body with bandages covering it. Next he places Dabura's hand inside and closes the coffin.

It slowly retracts back into the red void. Demigra says "Now in about forty-eight hours Dabura will be reborn. As long as I'm alive then my dark magic will continue." Towa replied "Will he still have all of his memory?" Demigra replied "Yes, however, remember this is not the real Dabura. " Towa's face light up with happiness that she would soon be reunited with her brother. Towa says "Now let's go to earth. I have some much needed revenge."

Demigra replied "Yes, we've let these earthlings wait long enough. It's time they felt the wrath of the Demon God." Demigra and Towa each open a separate portal back to earth's dimension. However, instead of going back to the ship. Each of them went to different locations on earth. Revenge was still on Towa's mind. So her portal was opened directly to Mr. Satan's home. Hercule had stayed behind because the world still believes he is their hero. He had to keep up his publicity.

Hercule was sitting on at his desk writing down a speech he was going to give to the people of earth. Suddenly a portal opens in front of him and Towa enters the room. He gets confused shouting "What the!" Hercule had recognized Towa from the park he was attending when Towa and Janemba attacked earth. Quickly calling his body guard he shouts "Buu! Help!" Fat Buu quickly comes to aid his friend.

(Note: Majin is a Japanese word that means "Demon" So in technical terms. Majin Buu or Fat Buu is also a demon.)

Towa was in no mood for games. With her new increase power. This would be easy. He quickly tried a punch. Towa blocked it with her staff. She then grab him by his antanna and threw him upwards making a large hole in the roof of Hercule's house. Towa looked back at Hercule saying "Were gonna take this outside for a minute. I'll be back haha." Towa flew up through the hole to encounter Buu. He was angry shouting "No one hurts Buu's buddy!" Buu tried a series of rapid melee attacks.

He could not land one single hit. Towa dodge them all as if they were child's play. Towa quickly smacked Buu with her staff which stunned him. Then she placed the palm of her hand an inch away from his face and blasted him. Buu screamed and went flying into the scenery. He was slow to get up as he was badly injured. Towa smiled saying "You should know better then to mess with a superior demon. You were nothing but a failed creation by Babidi. But you see, I have much more important things to attend to right now. Leave now and I will allow you to live."

Buu stood up angry replying "Buu doesn't take orders from you! Hercule Buu's buddy!" Towa replied "Interesting that you would challenge me Buu. Very well, let's get this over with." Buu charged at her again. Towa threw her staff at him like a spear. It quickly impaled Buu through his chest. He went flying backwards. It was a perfect throw as it pinned Buu to the wall. Electricity quickly shot out from her staff giving Buu a good shock. Hercule tried cheering for Buu. But he soon discovered that Buu was no match for Towa's new power. She appeared in front of the pinned Buu.

Smiling she says "Perhaps I will have a little fun with you." She throws a hard punch to his stomach so powerful that Buu's eyes bulge and he screams in a short burst of pain. His purple blood begins to run down Towa's staff and drip of the end of it. She smiled as watching Buu twitch in agony was most enjoyable to her. She grabbed a hold of her bloody staff and held it firm in her hand. Then with her other hand she punched Buu extremely hard in the face making him rip through the scenery.

This also released him from her staff. Buu slowly got out of the rubble with an angry face. He started to blow his top out. Producing smoke through the holes in his skin. "Buu no like you!" he said. Towa smiled "I warned you. Challenging the demon queen is a foolish move." Buu quickly healed his injuries. Realizing that he is no match for Towa. He points his antenna at Towa shouting "Turn you into a cookie!" He fires his antenna beam. Towa quickly laughs at Buu's desperate attempt to win.

She extends her hand out and uses a quick burst of energy from her palm to defect Buu's attack back at him. He turns into a cookie and falls to the ground harmlessly. Towa steps on the cookie and crushes it. Destroying Buu in the process. She smiles and licks the blood off the tip of her staff as an invigorating show of dominance and enjoyment from defeating her opponent.

Hercule's face lit up with fear saying "Oh no! Buu! There's no one left to protect me! I'm outta here!" He makes a run for the door. Towa quickly used super speed to appear in front of Hercule's path. She quickly grabs his neck and lifts him off the ground. He gasps for air and begins to beg for his life. "Please!...I...swear...I..won't stand in your way! Just please don't hurt me!" Towa replied "Your going to do me a little favor got it?"

Hercule gets scared replying "Yes...I...uh..got...it...please...I'll do anything." Towa replied "Good, now listen carefully. The woman that you call Eighteen. I want you to contact her for me." Hercule replied "I...don't...know...where she is! Honest!" Towa replied "Don't play dumb with me. I can make you experience pain far beyond anything you could understand."

Hercule replied scared "I swear...I don't...know...where she is. Please!" Towa replied "Right, but you know how to get her attention." Hercule replied "What?" Towa replied "You're going to make a call for me." This was Towa's ploy to get Eighteen to come to her. Shortly after this Videl who is staying at the lookout with everyone else receives a call on her cell phone. She answers "Hello? Dad! What's wrong? Slowdown!" Videl was then informed of the situation.

Towa made Hercule call Videl so she would tell everyone else where she is. Videl runs out from the inner building of the lookout shouting "It's Towa! She's got my dad! She said she wants Eighteen to come to her alone or else she will kill kill him!" Everyone quickly gasps in amazement. Gohan says "What? Oh no!" Eighteen walked towards the outer portion of the lookout saying "I'll handle this. It's me she wants. That's exactly what she's gonna get."

Goku says "It's a trap Eighteen. She wants to lure you away from us so we can't help you." Eighteen replied "Fine by me. It's time to put a stop to Towa once and for all." Goku replied "Want me to take you down there with my instant transmission?" Eighteen replied "No thanks, you're needed here Goku. This is my fight now." Krillin replied "Honey, let me come with you. I can help." Eighteen replied "You'll just get in my way Krillin."

Goku puts his arm in front of Krillin stopping him from moving forward saying "It's okay Krillin. This is something Eighteen has to do on her own." Right after saying this Goku winks at Eighteen as a way of communicating. Eighteen smiled back so that she understood. She jumped up and flew away in the direction of Towa. Krillin seems worried as he watches her fly off. "You guys! We can't let her do this!" shouts Krillin.

Goku replied "It's okay Krillin. If I was Towa. I'd be shaking in my boots right now." Krillin replied "Really?" Goku replied "Yeah, I think Towa is about to bite off a little more than she can chew." Krillin notices Goku smiling as he watches the super advanced killing machine disappear into the distance. Next Demigra steps through his portal from the demon realm. He appeared in a city far in the opposite side of Towa. The moment he stepped through. Goku sensed his energy.

Piccolo says "You feel that?" Goku replied "Yeah, it's Demigra. He's finally come." Piccolo replied "Yeah, and it feels like it is in the opposite direction from Towa." Goku replied "Of course, He probably wanted to make sure none of us could assist Eighteen during the battle." Demigra wanted to get Goku's attention. So he started destroying a city nearby. Quickly sensing this. Goku says "That's it! Come on guys!"

Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Future Trunks, and Tien quickly attach themselves to Goku in a single file line. They arrive to Demigra's location in a matter of seconds with Goku's instant transmission. Demigra was in the air looking down at the city. Upon seeing Goku and the others arrive he says "It's about time Goku. I knew that would get your attention." Goku replied with a serious face "Alright that's enough. There is no need for you to destroy anymore cities."

Demigra replied "Spare me your lecture Goku." Goku replied "Well, then let's get down to business." Demigra replied "Ah! First I would like to ask you something Goku." A Little confused Goku asks "Alright, what is it?" Demigra replied "Throughout my imprisonment in the crack of time. I saw many things. One in particular was many variations of you." Goku replied "Me?" Demigra replied "Yes, tell me, did you suffer a concussion when you were younger?" Goku replied "Yeah, that's right. It was a long time ago. What about it?" Demigra replied "That would explain it." Goku replied "Explain what?"

Demigra replied "Whether you know it or not. For every timeline there is an alternate timeline. For every decision that is made. The exact opposite happens in another timeline. More to the point. I've seen the real you Goku." Goku scratched his head in confusion replying "The real me? What are you talking about?" Demigra replied "I'm sure you know by now about the other universes out there. Each one has a god and an assistant to do a job there."

Goku replied "Yeah, I heard some stories from Whis and Lord Beerus." Demigra replied "Ah yes, Beerus the God of Destruction. His job was to destroy planets so new ones could form. But you see, many innocent lives were destroyed because of this. However, Beerus was set in place to stop the universe from over population. I had one of these jobs once." Goku replied "What? You were a God of Destruction?" Demigra replied "Not necessarily of Destruction. More of a paradox fixer."

Goku replied "Paradox Fixer?" Demigra replied "Yes, a paradox or more known as a time paradox is an apparent contradiction or a logical contradiction that is associated with the idea of time and time travel." Goku replied "Time travel?" Demigra replied "Yes, my job was to stop these contradictions. Time travel is okay as long as normal events are not altered. You see, long ago there was a race of beings who set each of the gods of destruction in motion.

They didn't want people altering the future as it would cause a temporal overload. Playing with time was considered playing with fire." Goku replied "So what does any of this have to do with me?" Demigra replied "Ah, good question. I was given the job to stop contradictions in time because I have the ability to travel and see into alternate timelines. In ninety percent of them. You don't exist." Goku replied "What do you mean I don't exist?"

Demigra replied "You were originally sent to this planet as a saiyan baby to destroy it. Though due to your concussion. You did not complete this mission. In almost every other timeline. You did complete your mission. In most of them you become the ultimate ruler of the universe. In other words, the saiyan known as Kakarot is the saiyan you were supposed to be. The saiyan known as Goku is a contradiction."

Goku replied "You're saying because I hit my head and forgot who I was that I was never suppose to exist?" Demigra replied "Correct! See now you are understanding!" Goku replied "I don't believe you! You can't punish someone for existing!" Demigra replied "Oh you see that's where you are wrong. I could have gone to any timeline that I wanted to. However, this one was most interesting to me because in this timeline you far exceed all of your other variations in power. Not only that. Towa needed the most powerful timeline to achieve her ultimate form. So we chose this one."

Goku replied "So if you have that power. Why didn't destroy the other timelines?" Demigra replied "As you know. There is an alternate version of nearly every being in existence. However, Due to my power. There is only one of me in existence. I decided destroying the strongest Goku in existence would be most satisfying." Goku replied "I refuse to believe any of this!" Demigra replied "Believe what you want to Goku. It won't change a single thing. You will be erased from existence. You, all your friends and family should have never existed in the first place."

Goku replied "No! I won't let you!" Demigra replied "You fool! You have no idea who you're dealing with! I think it's time we did battle wouldn't you say?" Goku replied "Not here! There are too many innocent people around. Let's go somewhere else." Demigra replied "Ah yes, it is a little too crowded here. I will fix that." Demigra raised his hand to the air. The clouds shifted and a small black hole was created in the sky. Demigra had created this with his magic.

The black hole began to suck up every human still left on the planet. Millions of people, animals, and land was sucked into it. Seeing the horror of this. Goku shouts "NOOOOOOOOO!" This quickly caught Eighteen's attention as just made it outside Mr. Satan's house. She stops in the air looking at the black hole in the sky. She says in her mind "What in the world is that? I have a bad feeling about this. Krillin I hope you're okay over there." Then she hears a voice "Nice view isn't it?"

Eighteen looks down to see it's Towa. Both of them lock eyes as Eighteen descends to the ground. Towa says "So you finally made it." Eighteen replied "What have you done with Hercule?" Towa replied "Actually I didn't even touch him. I was as some would say, merciful. You see, after Demigra and I take over this world. I'm going to need people kneeling before me. That Hercule does such a great job of begging for his life." Eighteen replied "You caught me off guard in our last battle. That won't happen again."

Towa replied "Is that so? Destroying Buu was especially satisfying. But destroying you would bring me more happiness then I could dream of." Eighteen replied "What? Buu's dead?" Towa replied "Of course. I did give him a chance to live. He was foolish enough to challenge me hahaha." Eighteen tightened her fist replying "I can't forgive you for any of this. Or what you did to my family."

Towa replied "Marvelous lecture Eighteen. However it won't change the fact that you're going to die. But if you kneel before me now. I promise to make you're death completely painless." Eighteen replied "That's never going to happen!" Towa replied "Fine, have it your way then." Towa ran full speed at her raising her staff in the process. Eighteen quickly raises her arm to block it. Towa came down hard with her staff. It broke in half once it made contact. Surprised Towa says "What?"

Eighteen replied "That staff isn't getting in my way this time." Towa replied angry "I don't need that to kill you. Die!" Towa began to unleash a fury of rapid punches. Eighteen blocked them all with ease and quickly delivered a punch to her stomach. Towa was quickly overcome with pain as she backed away holding her stomach. Eighteen smiled saying "What's wrong? Are things not going the way you planned?"

This made Towa more angry while at the same time not believing Eighteen's power. Towa made her hand demon like. She quickly stretched her arm out and grabs a hold of Eighteen's neck. Towa starts laughing "Hahahaha! I have you now. I'm gonna pop your head right off!" Eighteen smiled and quickly attacked by coming down with a powerful elbow to Towa's forearm. Towa's arm retracted and she screamed in agony as the pain was intense. "That one was for Goku." said Eighteen.

The saiyan cells inside Eighteen caused her to want to toy with and torture Towa. Rather than kill her right away. Towa fell to her knees holding her forearm in pain. After a few moments of pain. Towa ripped her damaged arm off. Purple blood spat from her from it. This came at a surprise to Eighteen. Then Towa's arm quickly regenerated. Eighteen says "What? You can regenerate?"

Towa stood up with her newly grown arm replying "Of course, thanks to all the DNA Mira collected for me. Having the cells of Piccolo really has its perks hahaha." Eighteen replied "Well don't think that is going to save you from me." Towa replied "We'll see about that!" Towa flew at Eighteen with intense speed. Before landing a hit. Eighteen disappeared to an unknown location. Towa shouts out of frustration "Stop hiding from me!"

Eighteen reappeared and delivered a extremely powerful kick to Towa's cheek. The impact was so powerful that it nearly knocked her out. Towa went skidding across the ground creating a body size skid mark in the ground. Towa slowly sits up in a push up position. The taste of blood quickly filled her mouth. Towa stood up slowly and turned around. She looked at Eighteen with an angry face. Wiping the blood from her mouth. Eighteen smiled saying "What's wrong Towa? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Towa tightened her fist in anger replying "Don't get to confident! You haven't seen what I am truly capable of yet!" Eighteen replied "Strange, I thought you would be begging for your life by now." Towa replied "True demons don't beg for their life." Eighteen smiled replying "Is that why Dabura begged like a dog before I destroyed him?" This enraged Towa as she knew Eighteen was trying to rub it in. Towa shouted "That it! You will pay! AAAAHHHHH!" Towa's power raged to the top. A black/purple aura surrounded her body as she powered up.

Eighteen stood firm and didn't move. Towa flew upwards in a diagonal direction. Putting distance between herself and Eighteen. Towa held her arms and hands straight up. She created a giant sphere of dark energy. She laughed looking down at Eighteen "Hahahaha! Mira's signature attack! Let's see you try and stop this! It will destroy everything! DIIIIEEE!" Towa fires Mira's attack known as serious bomb directly at Eighteen. It is a purplish/black color.

(Note: We saw this once before in the universal tournament when Mira used this against Goku)

Super Eighteen stood firm as she watched this slow but extremely powerful attack move closer to her. Towa continued to laugh as this had enough power to destroy the planet over a hundred times. Super Eighteen tightened her fist for a huge power up. Then she quickly placed her hands together and fired a Kamehameha that was bigger than Towa's attack. It swallowed Towa's attack and pushed it backwards in the process. Towa shouts "WHAT? NO!" The purplish/black sphere along with the Kamehameha slammed into her doing massive damage.

(Note: The hyperbolic time chamber training gave Super Eighteen vastly more strength then Towa's complete form. More then twice her strength. Which is why Eighteen's attack are so devastating to Towa. As stated before, the hyperbolic time chamber has shown massive results before. Not to mention. Being an Android. Eighteen doesn't need to recharge or fatigue in battle. Making the results of the time chamber more effective.)

There was an enormous explosion. A giant cloud of smoke quickly followed after. A silhouette could be seen through the smoke. As it slowly cleared Towa's body remained bloody and dismembered. In agony she says "No! I will not be made a fool of like this!" Towa regenerates her limbs deeply breathing afterwards from pain recovery. She descended downwards back to the ground. Seeing this Eighteen says "Was it too much for you?"

Towa replied "I don't understand. I have all the energy Mira collected for me. Not to mention all of his powers in addition to my own. You can't be stronger than me! It's just not possible!" Eighteen replied "That's what I've allowed you think this whole time. I've made some improvements since our last battle." Towa replied "I knew it! That fool Goku trick us! He wanted time so each of you could get stronger." Eighteen replied "It's about time you figured it out." Towa replied angry "How dare you make a fool of me like this!"

Eighteen replied "You brought this on yourself. You had plenty of chances to escape and never come back. Instead you chose to keep playing with fire." You should never have gotten my friends or my family involved in this. Now I'm going to make you pay." Towa replied "I swear, I will make you pay dearly for everything you have done to me! Even if it takes me a thousand years!" Eighteen didn't reply. She began to walk towards Towa. For every step Eighteen took. Towa would slowly began to back away. The fear of Super Eighteen began to set in.

Towa's face light up with concern as she was afraid that Eighteen would finish her off. Towa quickly fired medium size ki blast. Eighteen extended her palm out. The blast stopped dead in its track. Towa shouts "What!" Then Eighteen smacked it away as if it was a fly. She continued to walk forward. Towa says "I'll find a way to kill you. Even if it's the last thing I ever do!" Desperate to win Towa flew at Eighteen again with a quick attack.

Eighteen quickly sidestepped her and kneed her in the stomach hard. Towa was stunned as she spat out blood from her mouth. Then Eighteen quickly attacked again with very strong kick to her arm. Towa screamed in agony as her arm was broken. Eighteen stood firm watching Towa in pain "That one was for Krillin." she said. Towa fell the the ground due to the pain being so intense. Eighteen quickly placed her foot on Towa's other arm and slowly began to crush it. Towa screamed much worse as the sound of her bones cracking was loud. Eighteen continued to crush her arm until it broke making a loud snapping sound. "No one hurts my family." said Eighteen.

Towa was getting a special treatment of justice. In other places. Jaco arrives at the lookout. He parks his ship and gets out. "Hey I found a crazy man running around on surface." says Jaco. Pointing to his ship was Mr. Satan getting out. Videl runs over to her father "Dad! You're okay!" she says. Hercule replied "Yeah, I guess I talked my way out of it. Haha!" Videl replied "l thought I would never see you again dad." Mr. Popo runs over to them shouting "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her!"

Videl replied "What are you talking about Mr. Popo?" Mr. Popo replied "It's Pan, I told her Goku was out doing battle right now. She flew out the window to go after him." They see Pan fly off in the distance. Videl shouts "What? Oh no! PAAAAN!" Hercule replied "Just let her go Videl. Pan can't be stopped when she sets her mind to something." Pan sets off to find her other grandpa. After watching Demigra's massacre of the city. Goku fell to his knees in anger and sadness.

Demigra starts laughing "Hahahaha! Human purging attack. How do you like it Goku?" He stood up tightening his fist in anger replying "How dare you?" Demigra replied "What's wrong Goku? You said you wanted a clear battleground. Do you disagree with my method?" Goku replied "Don't you have a single bit of decency in you? Can't you see what you've done? You slaughtered them! You slaughtered them all like they were nothing but obstacles in your way!"

Demigra replied "Of course I did. This isn't a game. And how dare you criticize your own doing." Goku replied "What do you mean?" Demigra replied "It was the mystic powers of the super dragon balls that sealed me in the crack of time." Goku replied "What does that have to do with earth's dragon balls?" Demigra replied "Allow me to educate you on the origin of the super dragon balls. Long ago there was a race of beings called the ancients.

These beings created the Super Dragon Balls with the properties to create a miracle once every thousand years. In the beginning there was only one Super Dragon Ball. It was an enormous size, it had to be. For it held all of the mystical energies each universe. Later an ancient tribe discovered it, and was inspired by its magnificent power. They built a shrine around it, and protected the orb by placing it in the mouth of a giant dragon statue, said to be its eternal guardian.

The detail on the dragon statue was quite impressive. It had scales made of ruby and teeth of pearl. The tribe enjoyed years of prosperity until one day, evil paid a visit to the village in the form of a band of thieves. These agents of darkness stormed the temple in an attempt to steal the Super Dragon Ball for their own selfish gain. They were shocked to discover the true power of the ball.

To ensure such an attack never happened again, the ball or otherwise known as "The mystic orb" was divided into smaller orbs, and scattered across each universe. Separately, the Super Dragon Balls were useless, but when all were united, then a single voice could summon the Eternal Super Dragon for one wish, and one wish only. Some wishes were pure, but others were tainted by blind ambition. This led to pain and suffering as an unjust few wished for power and dominion over many planets. The number of Dragon Balls depended on each universe. Currently there is nine Super Dragon Balls to be found."

Goku replied "But why nine dragon balls? I thought there were seven." Demigra replied "Yes, in your universe that was all that was needed energy-wise. You see, the super dragon balls existed long before the regular ones did. The ancients thought it would be easier to control the energy by putting limitations and dividing the energy of each of the super dragon balls. Goku replied "Are you saying that the dragon balls here on earth. Gets it power from one of these nine super dragon balls?"

Demigra replied "Now you are starting to understand Goku. One super dragon ball is enough to power an entire universe. So with them being divided. A regular set was made tied to a guardian to bind and limit its power. Such as the one you call Dende." Goku replied "That still doesn't explain why there are nine super dragon balls." Demigra replied "Ah yes, a question easily answered. That has to do with me."

Goku replied "You?" Demigra replied "Yes, like I said before. My job as a god of destruction was to stop contradictions in timelines. But something happened, the ancients who set the gods of destruction in motion feared me. As I had the power to rewrite history. Eventually I rebelled against them becoming the demon god in the process. I had many followers such as Towa and Dabura who saw I could give them anything they wanted. Why even Frieza wanted a taste of my power."

Goku replied "What? Frieza?" Demigra replied "Yes, how do you think he got his golden power? Do you honestly think he could have achieved such a power increase in such a short amount of time?" Goku replied "It was you?" Demigra replied "Of course, you've seen what my powers can do. Turning a Tuffle like Talco that has a power level of one of these ordinary humans into a god capable of destroying entire solar systems in a single attack. You see, your death became an obsession to Frieza. He was willing to do anything to achieve the power to destroy you. So he pledged allegiance to Talco and myself.

But back to the super dragon balls. Originally there were twelve universes. And of course following that were twelve super dragon balls. I destroyed three universes." Goku replied "But why?" Demigra replied "To return the super dragon balls back to their original state of course. Each universe I destroyed meant the number of super dragon balls was reduced. By doing this I could possess all of the energy in existence. I alone would be the ruler of everything!" Goku replied "Then how did you end up in the crack of time?"

Demigra replied "A simple question to answer. My power became feared so the ancients had no other choice but use the mystical power of the balls to seal me away where I could do no harm. That being said. My only hope of freedom was if enough negative energy was built up due to overuse. Knowing how difficult it was to find even one dragon ball. The ancients never thought it was possible for overuse to happen. But you changed that. Well more the the point. That woman you call Bulma did hahahahaha!"

Goku replied "You're saying Bulma is responsible to changing history?" Demigra replied "Of course Goku! She created the dragon radar and the time machine! Two devices that can easily upset evolution! Thanks to her and this planet's incompetence. I am finally free. So thank you Goku! I'll take good care of Bulma after I destroy you!" Goku replied "What?" Demigra replied "Bulma will be kept alive. Working for me of course. Her knowledge of technology will come be of use to me. Don't worry, I will allow her to visit your grave hahahahaha!"

Goku replied "Every wish we made on the dragon balls was for the safety and well being of this planet. You hear me! Every single one! We never made a selfish wish! EVER!" Demigra replied "Ah! But you see, none of that matters Goku. You broke the rules of evolution and now you must pay for your actions." Goku replied "Old Kai warned me about the overuse and I felt bad about it. I did what was right for this planet! Maybe the whole universe! And I will do whatever it takes to bring peace to this world again!"

Demigra replied "Ah, how noble of you Goku. But tell me. Do you really think any of this earthlings would risk their lives or even lift a finger for you? I mean, they think that human Hercule Satan saved them. Imagine how they would feel if they knew the truth Goku?" Goku replied "It's not about how anyone else feels! It's about what's right and regardless of what anyone thinks. I will stake my life on it!" Demigra replied "If you feel that bad about it. Then perhaps death will relieve your pain hahaha."

Goku replied "No! That's enough! Come on guys! Let's take this guy down!" Krillin replied "Yeah, I'm right with ya Goku!" Demigra says "I don't think so." Demigra's staff lights up and suddenly purple/black sphere's surround everyone except for Goku. They were all paralyzed. It appeared to be some type of suspended animation. "What did you do to them!" shouts Goku. Demigra replied "A little touch of dark magic. Their bodies are still here but their minds are somewhere else."

Goku replied "Change them back! Now!" Demigra replied laughing "Hahahaha, don't worry they will be fine Goku. If they can overcome their greatest fear that is. I kept you around so we could have a little fun. Plus I want to see if you can backup all the stuff you said yesterday." Goku replied "You want me! You got me! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku quickly powers up creating a blue aura around him. He flew upwards directly at Demigra.

There is a loud clash. They exchange blows in the air. Demigra attacks with his staff smacking Goku in the face. Goku shook it off and placed his hands together shouting "Ka...me...ha..me...ha!" Firing his signature attack. Demigra knocks it away with the head of his staff. Goku uses instant transmission to appear behind Demigra giving him a kick to the back. Demigra flew forward a little bit taking a small amount of damage. Hoping to catch Demigra off guard Goku quickly fires a kamehameha.

Demigra does a quick spinning kick and sends Goku's attack back at him. This did a small amount of damage and stunned Goku in the process. Demigra used this to get behind Goku and put him in a choke hold with his staff. Very slowly he began to choke Goku. Laughing he says "Hahaha, is it too much for you Goku? Perhaps you should start begging." Demigra tightened the grip around Goku's neck and enjoyed watching him struggle.

Goku gasped for air rapidly. "Beg for me Goku! How long must I do this before you give in?" said Demigra. He tightened more to the point where Goku's neck could break. (Note: Like Towa, Demigra shares the same desire to enjoy watching their victims suffer) Demigra continued to laugh watching Goku suffer. Things looked bad for Goku. But suddenly, Demigra is kicked in the face and sent into a nearby building.

Goku was saved as he inhales and exhales deeply from air loss. He turns around to see Vegeta along with Goten and Kid Trunks "Thanks Vegeta…" says Goku. Vegeta replied "Don't get the wrong idea Kakarot. I came to help only because your death is something I have reversed for myself. This guy isn't going to steal my opportunity." Kid Trunks says "Hey, what about us?" Vegeta replied "This fight isn't for kids. Kakarot and I will handle it from here."

Goten replied "Hey Trunks, look down there!" Goten and Trunks spots their friends below trapped Demigra's magic. Trunks replied "They could use our help." Goten replied "Right!" The boys move down to the ground and perform the fusion dance "Fusion Ha!" They say. Gotenks immediately goes to Super Saiyan 3. Wanting to free his friends he quickly produces five ghosts versions of himself. Equaling the number of friends trapped. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" shouts Gotenks.

Each ghost latches onto the dark spheres and explodes. Following that was a large cloud of smoke. When it cleared everyone was freed of Demigra's magic and back to normal "Thanks Gotenks!" said Gohan. Gotenks stood firm with a smile holding up the peace sign hand gesture to everyone. Shortly after this. There was a blind flash of light. A building next to them is destroyed. Demigra arises out of the building he was in "Ah, Vegeta, I was wondering when you were going to show up." he said.

Vegeta replied "You're fight is with me now. Kakarot's fate is no longer your concern." Demigra replied "Interesting Vegeta. But I've got a different idea in mind. How about I just destroy you all?" Demigra begins to power up. But something strange also happened. Goku could sense something weird "His energy, it's changing. It feels dark. Really dark." he said. Back at the lookout. The darken and cracked dragon balls began to emit a strange glow. They suddenly shoot upwards and away making their way to Demigra.

Dendes shouts "Hey! What going on!" Mr. Popo replied "I don't know. The dragon balls just few off on their own." Dende replied "The dragon balls?" Dende watched the dragon balls fly away with the dark aura surrounding them. Dende was concerned as he says in his mind "I don't like the look of this." Goku could also sense something was up as Demigra's body was completely covered with a dark aura. Nothing but a silhouette could be seen.

The dragon balls quickly flew into his dark aura and surrounded his body. Goku says "Is that? The dragon balls?" Vegeta replied "What in the hell is he doing to his body?" Demigra's body began to grow larger. About twice his previous size. The dragon balls move inwards and the dark aura begins to shrink. Quickly it disappeared revealing Demigra's new form. It was scary looking as his new body was the large, humanoid type.

His skin was red and scaly with long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. All seven dragon balls also stick out from his chest. This appearance also took away his staff. It was very similar looking to shenron as he took on some of the characteristics from merging with the dragon balls. His voice also became demon like. "Woah! He's huge!" said Goku. Vegeta replied "It looks like he's evolved or something!"

The new and improved Demigra replied "You all should feel special as you are the first one's to witness this form. My, I didn't expect the dragon balls to be full of this much negative energy. You must have really summoned the dragon more than I thought." Goku replied "I don't know. You were awfully quick to transform. I think your getting a little scared." Demigra replied "Your overconfidence intrigues me Goku. Let's see what you've got."

Goku attacked with a strong punch to Demigra's cheek. His head tilted upwards slightly. This hardly fazed Demigra to any degree. He tilted his downward saying "Don't tell me that's the best you can do." Demigra quickly attacks with a strong knee to Goku's stomach making him cough a bit. Demigra then blasted Goku in the face. Goku went flying backwards very fast and slammed into a building. Vegeta shouts "Alright! Enough of this! It's time for you to fight a real saiyan!"

Vegeta charges at Demigra trying to attack with a punch. Demigra quickly disappears before it makes contact and comes down with the spike on his elbow to Vegeta's back. This impales Vegeta going all the way through his body and sticking out the other side. Blood begins to run down the spike rapidly. Demigra shakes Vegeta's body back and forth making the pain worse. Vegeta screams as his impaled wound becomes bigger and spats blood to a greater amount. Unable to watch his father suffer.

Trunks enters the battle shouting "No! I won't let my father die! I've seen it happen once already! I won't let it happen again!" Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew directly at Demigra. He quickly delivers a strong kick to the back of Demigra's head. It didn't faze him in the least. His head only moved slightly to one side. "Not bad kid. You managed to get a nasty knot that I've had in my neck for a while." said Demigra. Trunks replied "No, I put all my energy into that kick!"

Demigra smiled and grabbed Trunks by his ankle. He flung him around in a circle and released. Trunks flew into a building hard and unconscious. Demigra then removed Vegeta from his spike and held him upwards by his neck. He stares directly into Vegeta's eyes saying "Ah, still alive I see. I must give you credit Vegeta. You're tougher then I thought. I'd like to make you an offer. How would you like to be my new god of destruction? With Beerus gone I could use a new destroyer to do my bidding."

Vegeta was too injured to reply. Quickly he used what little energy he had left and fired a ki-blast right in Demigra's eyes. This blinded him. He released Vegeta and covers his eyes with his hands. Vegeta slowly replied "That's...what...I think about your offer." Unable to see. But still able to hear Demigra replied "Ouhh! How dare you trick me Vegeta! When I recover my sight! You will pay dearly for this! No mercy! I swear it!"

Vegeta stands up slowly holding his bloody wound. "You! Krillin!...Give me one of those senzu beans now!" said Vegeta. Krillin replied "Oh yeah, good thing I stopped by Korin's earlier." Krillin reaches into his Gi and pulls out a bag of senzu beans. He quickly pulls a bean out and throws it over to Vegeta. Eager to regain his strength. Vegeta quickly chews and swallows the bean. His wound was instantly healed and his strength returned. Vegeta looks at Krillin saying "Take the others and get far away from here."

Krillin replied "What! No way! We are a lot stronger together!" Vegeta replied "Listen you idiot! This demon could use one of you to make us walk right into his hands like a limb!" Krillin replied "Hey! You're not calling the shots here Vegeta!" Vegeta was frustrated as he replied "Fine! But don't ask me for help when he gets a hold of you!" Demigra's sight began to slowly return. Gohan shouts "Quickly! Let's all attack him at once before his sight returns!"

Everyone fires their signature attack. Unknown to them that Demigra's sight had returned. He quickly turns around and inhales deeply. Then he quickly exhales blowing all of their attacks away with his breath. "Impressive! You all had a plan to attack me at once right?" He says. Vegeta looks at everyone with an angry look saying "Idiots! Now he will be expecting a sneak attack! There won't be any second chances!" Krillin replied "Hey, you're not giving the orders here Vegeta!"

Vegeta replied angry "Ugh! Fine! As usual I have to do everything myself. No point in holding back now." Vegeta begins to power up. Activating the power of Super Saiyan God. He stood firm with a blue aura around him. Demigra says "Ah, Vegeta, so you've finally decided to show your true self." Vegeta replied "That's right, I've got no more times for games!" Future Trunks finally regain consciousness. He fell out of the collapsed building he was in. This quickly catch Demigra's attention.

"Ah, Trunks, you're awake. I wasn't planning to kill you yet hahaha." he said. Future Trunks stood up in an injured motion laughing "Hahahaha." Demigra replied "Perhaps I knocked you silly. Death is upon you and you have the courage to laugh?" Future Trunks replied "I just find it funny that you think you can win. I'm from the future. And you know what's funny about the future? You're not in it because we stop you right here and now!"

Demigra found this hysterical. "Hahahaha! You're good at telling jokes. Perhaps I will keep you alive to make me laugh everyone once in awhile." Future Trunks replied "Enough talk! Take this!" Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Firing his signature attack at Demigra. The giant attack swallows Demigra and creates a massive explosion. This destroyed much of the city.

Nothing but a giant crater remained. Followed by lots of smoke. No longer sensing Demigra's energy everyone began to think victory had come. But this was not the case. Demigra had purposely suppressed his energy. The Z-Fighters celebration was cut short when a silhouette could be seen through the smoke. "No, it can't be. That was my most intense blast." said Future Trunks. Demigra replied laughing "Hahahaha, what's wrong surprised to see me? I decided to play a little joke. Suppressing my power to make you think you had won. I have to have a little fun before I recreate evolution."

Trunks didn't reply. He stood firm tightening his fist and grunting out of frustration. Demigra says "Now I think it's time to get on with the destruction. Starting with you!" Demigra quickly fires a small laser like ki-blast from his finger. This was very similar to Frieza's death beam. It pierces a hole through Trunks' chest. He falls to ground unconscious in a pool of blood. This completely took everyone by surprise. Vegeta was frozen with amazement looking back at his barely alive son.

In his mind he says "Trunks, my son! Kakarot! This is all your fault! If you hadn't had given him that healing liquid none of this would have ever happened! But there is still time to change things!" Vegeta tightened his fist in anger. Continuing, he says "This Demon has crossed us in battle for the last time! No more games!" Vegeta screams to the top of his lungs out of anger. Eager to avenge his son. Vegeta quickly charges Demigra with no doubt in his mind that he would lose.

While still moving towards Demigra he shouts "FINAL FLASH!" Demigra challenges Vegeta's by standing firm and preparing his body to take damage. Vegeta fires the massive yellow wave that swallows Demigra whole. It quickly explodes covering the area around Demigra in smoke. Vegeta then began to fire a barrage of small ki-blasts rapidly. With each blast the smoke grew bigger and bigger. Everyone was amazed at Vegeta's determination. Krillin noticed that Trunks was still alive.

Krillin quickly came to his aid. Kneeling down he says "Hold on, I'll fix ya right up." Krillin places a senzu bean in Trunks' mouth. Krillin helped him swallow it by rising Trunks' head upwards. The bean's properties immediately took effect. Trunks was back on his feet and feeling healthy. "Thanks Krillin!" said Trunks. Vegeta continues his assault rapidly firing ki-blast until he is out of breath. He inhales and exhales rapidly. But his breathing was replaced with amazement as he hears clapping coming from the smoke.

It was Demigra completely unharmed. "Terrific light show Vegeta! It's nice to know that you care that much for your son." Vegeta replied "But..how...I put everything I had into that." Demigra replied "Honestly Vegeta, did you really think a foolish attack like that would work? Hahaha! You're more of a fool than I thought." Vegeta replied "I'll show you the power of a saiyan god! Galick Gun!" Vegeta fires his signature attack. Demigra quickly extends his arm out in front of him and blocks Vegeta's attack.

Demigra slowly moves forward while blocking at the same time. Vegeta continues his attack pushing more power into. However it didn't seem to affect Demigra in the least. He continues to push Vegeta's galick gun back until finally canceling it out. Vegeta displayed a shocking face as he looks up at Demigra who is standing just a few inches from him. "What's wrong Vegeta? Perhaps you're impressed by my power?" he said.

Vegeta didn't reply. He just stood there with a completely shocked face. Demigra smiles and then quickly punches Vegeta hard in his stomach. He fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Demigra smiles saying "Come now Vegeta. I don't plan to kill you yet. I have some very special treatment for you. I'll be back after I'm done with these friends of yours." Vegeta was in too much pain to reply. Demigra stepped over him and continued to proceed towards the remaining Z-Fighters.

Everyone braces themselves for an attack. Gotenks jumps in front of them. "I'll handle this! That's my dad you hurt back there! For that you're gonna pay!" said Gotenks. Demigra smiles "Okay kid. I'm game. Let see what you've got." Gotenks replied "With pleasure! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Producing a large quantity of ghost versions of himself. Gotenks commands his ghosts like a voice of a drill sergeant. Making them line up in a horizontal formation.

"Attack!" shouts Gotenks pointing his finger at Demigra. The ghost run at him like a football team. Demigra smiles as he watches the ghost running towards him. He quickly inhales. Taking in a huge deep breath. Then he exhales deeply. So deep in fact it was equivalent to a windstorm. It was too strong for the ghost to handle. All of them were quickly blown backwards. "Oh No!" shouts Gotenks. They attached themselves to Gotenks and exploded doing massive damage.

A large cloud of smoke formed around. Gohan shouts in a concerned voice "No! Gotenks!" When the smoke cleared. Goten and Trunks were unfused and floating lifeless in the air. Krillin says "Woah! He just took out Gotenks like a birthday candle." Demigra replied "Children can be such a bother sometimes. Hahaha." Gohan stepped forward with a serious face saying "Alright, I've seen enough. It's time to put an end to you once and for all."

Gohan powers up with his blue power. He quickly pulls out the power pole from it's holster on his back and strikes Demigra's neck with it. It rests firmly on his neck. However, it didn't faze Demigra in the least. "What? Dad said this thing had mystical power." Demigra replied "Foolish boy, you should know when you're outclassed hahaha." He extends his hand out to where his palm his only inches away from Gohan's face.

He quickly blasts him away. The power pole and Gohan go flying backwards. He crashed hard into a wall behind everyone else. The other Z-Warriors spread out and flew at Demigra from all directions. But this was quickly stopped when Demigra simply powers up and the force of his energy is so great that it blows them all away. That quickly he defeated the world's strongest fighters. Suddenly he hears an angry "You leave my friends alone!" Demigra turned around to see who it was.

He discovers Uub standing on a small nearby building. Demigra replied "These allies of Goku keep popping up everywhere. I guess I'm so kind of exterminator now." Uub replied "You hurt my friends and my teacher Goku." Uub's power was brimming as a pink aura surrounded him. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" shouts Uub as his aura grows bigger. He quickly fires a giant pink energy wave from his hands. This was known as the Majin Kamehameha. Demigra stood firm challenging Uub's attack.

He waited until the very last second before reacting. Demigra quickly did a forward smack and knocked Uub's attack in the opposite direction. Uub jumped up quickly to avoid it as it quickly destroyed the rock he was standing on along with the rest of scenery behind him. "Hey! Not too bad kid! You managed to make my hand numb for a few seconds. You've got some tremendous power there. As of yet. I haven't decided if I want to kill you. How about you join me? Once this planet is exterminated I will need some followers."

Uub replied "Not a chance in hell! Goku is the only master I have and he's the greatest person I ever met!" Demigra replied "Soon Goku will be nothing more than a memory. My power is nearly infinite. I can grant you anything that you desire." Uub replied "I've heard enough! I don't trust Demons!" Demigra replied "Stubborn as ever I see. You could have had anything you wanted. The life of a god basically. But very well. Die!" Demigra raises his arm and a giant beam of energy comes up from the ground.

Uub took massive damage. His body turns dark with steam coming from it. Suddenly a voice says "Hey!" Demigra turns around to see Goku who is injured. "Ah, nice to see you haven't died on me yet Goku." Goku stood firm with a serious face and the entire upper portion of his Gi was gone. "You're going to pay for your crimes." said Goku.

Demigra replied "Hahahaha! Is that so? And just who is going to stop me? You're probably using all your energy just to stand right now. You're not in much of a position to be making threats." Goku replied "Well I do have one thing to say." He quickly put his hands together shouting "Kamehameha!" Demigra quickly knocks it away. Smiling he says "Did you really think that ridiculous attack was going to work?" Goku replied "Nope not at all. It was just a diversion."

Demigra replied "Diversion? What?" Suddenly a destructo disk comes flying in and slices directly through Demigra's neck. His head moved downward and his eyes closed. It was a surprise attack that Goku and Krillin had planned. "Haha! Direct hit!" shouts Krillin. But the cheering was cut short when Demigra perked his up and opened his eyes. Smiling he says "Clever trick Goku. I thought it would be nice to play along." Unable to believe what he saw Krillin says "What? No, it can't be! That was a direct hit!"

Demigra replied "You fools! It will take more than a mere cutting attack to destroy a deity! I told you before my powers are nearly infinite. Surrender to me now and I will make all of your deaths painless." Goku replied "Not a chance! As long as I still draw breath I will never give up!" Demigra replied "Then allow me to fix that." Demigra raises his hand up and a quick burst of energy blows Goku away in a diagonal direction.

Then Demigra appears behind Goku and aggressively pushes him downwards with his elbow. He slams Goku into the ground hard creating a massive crater. Krillin jumps in to help. "Hold on Goku!" Demigra smacks Krillin away with his a simple motion of his hand. Krillin went flying into a building. Standing over Goku in the crater Demigra smiles saying "Now it's time for the main event Goku." Demigra places his foot on Goku's back restraining him. Goku was too injured to do anything about it.

Demigra smiles saying "Now, if you want to live. I suggest you start begging for your life." Demigra gave Goku a few seconds to consider his offer. But after refusing Demigra aims his hand so that it's perfectly aligned with Goku's back. He rapidly fires small but very dangerous ki-blasts. Goku violently screams as he squirms in agony from each blast. Demigra laughs the entire time. After a few seconds Demigra stops. Goku laid lifeless on the ground. "You haven't died on me now have you?" asked Demigra.

Goku's body slowly twitched as he unsuccessfully tries to move. Delighted that Goku was still alive Demigra says "Good, you're still breathing. I've decided to spare your life for now. Instead I think I will destroy these friends of yours. I will allow you to watch them all die ugly." He steps over Goku and ascends upwards. Demigra raises his hand up and creates a giant black sphere.

He looks slightly behind at Goku saying "Hahaha, pure dark matter Goku. You're friends will be vanquished from this world." Goku slowly crawled his way out of the crater. "No...don't..please...you...can't." Demigra replied "Perhaps you've reconsidered about begging for your life?" Goku replied "Not...a...chance." Demigra replied "Fine, I gave you a chance for mercy Goku. Now watch all of your friends die!"

Demigra was about to give the final attack that would end everything. But before he could launch it a huge energy wave comes flying in and pushes Demigra's attack out into space. Demigra gets angry saying "Dammit! Who did that?" It was Vegeta "That would be me. You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of a saiyan." he said. Demigra replied "You will pay for your actions Vegeta. I had planned to save you for last. But after that you just volunteered to go first."

Vegeta attacks directly with a flying kick. Demigra quickly blocks it and pushes Vegeta back with quick burst of energy from his hand. Goku rolls over looking up at the sky. His final thoughts come to mind as he realizes there wasn't any hope left. The sky was beautiful. A full moon came into his sight. Goku slowly gazed up at the moon saying out load "I guess Whis was wrong. I thought maybe I would have discovered something by now. Hmm… oh well. At least I got to see the moon one last time."

But then something happened. Goku's heart started to beat very loud and very fast. His eyes turn red and fangs begin to grow from his teeth. King Kai who was watching from his planet says "Oh no! This is what I was afraid of!" He quickly communicates telepathically with Gohan. "Gohan! It's King Kai! Listen! You can't let your dad change into the ape! If he does it will mean the end of everything!" Gohan was a little injured from his fight earlier. He fell out of the wall he was knocked into.

Replying to King Kai he says "I'm sorry but I can't do that King Kai." King Kai was shocked as he replied "What? But why?" Gohan replied "I think dad was looking for a sign of some kind. This is it." King Kai got angry replying "Now you listen to me Gohan! If you don't stop you're dad right now! I'm not going to teach you any techniques!" Gohan replied "Look on the bright side. At least I wouldn't have to listen to your jokes."

This made King Kai very angry "What did you just say! That's it! You're done Gohan! Just as stubborn as your father!" Gohan didn't reply. The ape transformation continued. Goku's body grew to an enormous size with blue fur all over his body. This was known as the blue ape. This caught the attention of Demigra as he says "Interesting, perhaps I'll sit back and enjoy the show." He flew upwards to the tallest building in the city and sits down.

Great Ape Goku was a mindless beast. He begins smashing and destroying buildings. The constant destruction catches the attention of everyone else. Krillin says "Is that? Goku?" Piccolo replied "Yeah, it looks like he transformed." Krillin replied "We've gotta stop him before he destroys everything." Piccolo replied "But how?" Krillin replied "His tail, we've got to cut it off. Then he will turn back to normal." Gohan stepped in replying "No Krillin, let him learn to control it."

Krillin replied "What? Gohan? Have you lost your mind? Goku has never been able to control his ape form. He might as well be an enemy while he's like that." Piccolo replied "I think Gohan might be onto something. If we cut off his tail now. Then everything Goku worked for up to this point will have been for nothing." Krillin replied "Then what do we do?" Piccolo replied "Somehow we have to help Goku to remember who he is."

Whis was watching this from hell. He faces Beerus saying "My my, it appears Goku has transformed into his ape form." Beerus replied "Interesting, what does it mean?" Whis replied "Nothing for right now. However, if Goku could somehow wrap his mind around his ape form and gain control. He could ascend and reach his true power." Goku's mindless new form was very destructive. He knew nothing but how to destroy everything around him. Piccolo and Krillin try talking to Ape Goku to help him remember.

Krillin approaches Goku from behind. "Hey Goku! It's me you're best bud!" he said. The blue ape turned around. Krillin continued "We go way back. It's me Krillin! Remember?" Ape Goku smacks Krillin away as if he was a fly. Krillin went crashing into a building. Next Piccolo approached. "Come on Goku! Remember who you are! Don't make me have to smack some sense into you!" Goku tried to attack Piccolo but he was to fast. But the ape nearly came very close to hitting Piccolo on every blow.

Smashing buildings to bits as each one missed. This appeared to make Goku more angry. He got annoyed with not being able to catch Piccolo. Eventually Piccolo got behind Goku and attacked with a double fist punch to the back of the ape's head. "Wake up Goku!" shouted Piccolo. This didn't appear to do anything but annoy him more. Ape Goku grabbed a hold of Piccolo and slammed him into the ground so hard that it made the entire planet shake for a few minutes.

Many earthquakes happened and every volcano on the planet erupted simultaneously. Piccolo was out cold. Next Gohan tried his luck. "Come on dad. This isn't helping. You've got to remember." Ape Goku fires a giant blue energy wave from his mouth. Gohan braces himself for an attack by putting his arms up to block. Gohan was unsuccessful as ki wave was too strong for him. It swallowed him doing some pretty good damage. It pushed Gohan into a building and exploded.

Great Ape Goku starts pounding on his chest and screaming. Demigra watches from above at the mass destruction caused by Goku. "How nice of Goku to destroy everything for me. I didn't think it would be this easy. I should have brought some popcorn." The Blue Ape continued with his massive destruction. Rapidly firing ki waves from his mouth. The enormous power caused the other Z-Fighters to be blown away. The ground opened up creating a massive earthquake.

Demigra was very pleased with Goku's destruction. It brought a nice smile to his face. King Kai watches in horror. "I was afraid of this! Dammit Goku! Why don't you ever listen! I told you to be careful gazing into the moon! What happened to the days when people did what their master said!" King Kai hunched over in a saddening stands. Gregory asks "What's the matter King Kai?" King Kai replied "I'm afraid it's all over. Goku's ape form got the best of him. Planet earth is in the hands of Demigra now. Let's just hope he is merciful."

Whis also felt the same thing as he watched from his planet. "Oh my, this isn't good. It appears Goku isn't able to remember." Beerus replied as he scarfed down a slice of pizza. "Forget it! Let Demigra have earth. Doesn't matter to me anyways. As long as I have all of earth's delicious food." Whis replied "You forget Lord Beerus. Demigra is an intergalactic being. After earth he will most likely come here. Then probably the other universes after that."

Beerus replied "This is all Goku's fault! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! I should have just destroyed earth when we first arrived!" Whis replied "Now now Lord Beerus. Let's not give up hope just yet. Luck still may be on our side." The fate of earth looked very bad. Ape Goku continued his onslaught of destruction. Destroying a lot of the scenery with mouth beams. Suddenly the blue ape hears a loud voice behind him "Grandpa! Stop this!"

Ape Goku turns around to see Pan who finally arrived. Though Goku was unable to recognize her due to being in his transformed state. Piccolo regained consciousness and got out of the rubble he had been knocked into. He looks up noticing Pan shouting "Pan! Get away from that thing! It's not Goku! It's a monster!" Pan replied "He is not a monster! He's my grandpa! He just needs to remember!" Then she focuses her attention back on Goku.

"Grandpa! You've gotta stop this before you destroy the entire planet." she said. Ape Goku didn't appear to listen. He grabbed a hold of Pan with both hands. His size means he could easily hold Pan's entire body in one hand. He began to squeeze her. Gohan shouts as he also recovered from his injuries "No Pan!" The squeezing caused Pan to lean forward a bit. A picture fell out of her Gi and landed on Ape Goku's hand. This immediately caught his attention.

He picked up the picture and placed it between his pointer finger and thumb. Ape Goku's eyes instantly perked up when he saw the picture. His breathing was a lot more calm. He let go of Pan as all his attention was now focused on this picture. It was a photo taken of Goku, Pan and Hercule at an amusement park. The three of them were smiling holding ice-cream with Pan on Goku's shoulders.

(Note: This photo was taken shortly before Goku's encounter with Super 17. Refer back to chapter 9 as it explains this event.)

Pan noticed the blue ape looking at the picture. "That was when we first met! Remember? You gave me a piggyback ride!" she said. Ape Goku looked at Pan with his eyes perked up. Memories and events of Goku's life begin to race through his mind. He remembers marrying Chi Chi right after defeating her in the world martial arts tournament. Naming Gohan after his grandfather. Ape Goku then looks at the picture again. The events of when that picture was taken entered his mind.

It's like he went back in time for a few moments. That day was a special one as he enjoyed ice-cream with his granddaughter. He also showed Pan what it was like to fly for the first time. He flew high above the park with Pan on his shoulders. Pan shouted excitedly "I can see everything Grandpa!" Goku replied "I know! Isn't it awesome? When you get a little older I'll teach you how to fly too!" They both laughed together as they had fun. Then Goku's mind snapped back to reality. He looked back at Pan.

They locked eyes for a good moment. Pan says as she starts to cry "Please Grandpa. Remember who are you. You're Grandpa Goku! And we need you now more than ever!" Pan's tears run down her cheeks. Ape Goku extends his finger out to catch her tears as it dripped off her face. In that moment he become aware. Goku says in the ape voice "P….Pan?" A blue sphere of energy surrounds Goku. His ape body began to shrink back to normal size.

While shrinking his ape voice returned to his normal voice. Something else happened as well. Instead of returning to his normal base form. Goku had ascended. His body took on the appearance of Super Saiyan 4 from GT. Only with Blue fur and hair with blue eye shadows. The upper half of his body was replaced with blue fur instead of clothing. His lower half remained his red and blue Gi with boots. Of course his blue tail was also apart of this appearance. He also kept his blue wrist bands that he normally wears.

(Note: I will agree with most people that GT was not a very good series. But it had some good times in it. Super Saiyan 4 made the most logical sense of any saiyan transformation ever. Being as the true source of a saiyan's power comes from their tail. Super Saiyan 4 was essentially the ape transformation stacked on top of super saiyan. Or in this case. The ape transformation stacked on top of Super Saiyan God.

The Super Saiyan 4 appearance originally had red fur with black hair and crimson eye shadows. The best looking form and it made sense as it's suppose to be the fully evolved and final form of the saiyan race. I feel this transformation should have been apart of Dragon Ball Super. As most people know each transformation gave the user a multiplier. For example, SSJ1 is 50x power increase. SSJ2 is a 100x power increase. SSJ3 is a 400x power increase. And finally SSJ4 is a 4000x power increase.

But this new form is suppose to be the power of a god. So this makes Goku a full saiyan God with nearly limitless energy. It also gifts him with primal power. Allowing him to use the full strength and speed of the ape transformation while retaining a humanoid appearance. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Saiyan form. Not to mention it hardly puts any strain on the user. The name I give his form is called True Super Saiyan God!)

This new transformation also changes Goku's personality. Much like when he first became a super saiyan against Frieza. Turning the calm, gentle, nice guy Goku into a radically efficient killing machine. Whis raised his arms above his head in a cheering motion. "Yes! He did it!" Beerus replied "What is it now?" Whis replied "It's Goku, he finally discovered the true power of super saiyan god." Beerus replied "That's that bastard who slayed Frieza?"

Whis replied "The very same." Beerus replied "Remind me to destroy him on his next visit." Whis replied "I don't think that would be possible. This new transformation makes Goku far exceed both of us in power." Beerus replied "WHAT!" Whis replied "Do not be alarmed Lord Beerus. Goku may be a full fledged god. But he's still on our side." Beerus didn't reply. He just sit back in his chair with an annoyed look on his face.

A smile came to Pan's face saying with an exciting voice "Grandpa! You're back!" Goku replied "That's right Pan. Goku is back." The other Z fighters returned from their resting places. Krillin says looking at Goku's new appearance "Is that? Goku?" Piccolo replied "Yeah, it is, and it looks like he's evolved!" Krillin ran over to Goku asking "Hey Goku? You are Goku right?" Goku replied "Of course I am Krillin." Piccolo replied "Well it's good to know you've finally come to your senses Goku."

Goku looked around in the horror of destruction. "Did I do all of this?" he asked. Krillin replied "You turned into the ape and started smashing everything in sight. But it wasn't your fault Goku. You just needed a little remembering is all." Piccolo replied "Let's just be thankful that it worked out. I can see you've gotten a lot stronger Goku." Goku looked at a nearby piece of glass to see his new appearance. "It's time." Piccolo replied "Time for what Goku?" Krillin also replied "Yeah, tell us, time for what?"

Goku replied "I must use this new body and it's amazing powers to restore peace to this planet." Krillin replied "You're going to take him on all by yourself?" Goku replied "That's right Krillin. This Demon has caused too much pain and suffering. It's time to put an end to him once and for all." Demigra comes down from the building he was watching from. He slowly descends downward in front of Goku saying "Love the new look Goku. I guess I'll call you monkey man haha. It actually quite entertaining watching you destroy everything earlier. I mean, you practically made it easy for me. Hahahaha!"

Goku looks up at Demigra replying "Demigra, I can't forgive you. For any of this." Demigra replied "Is that so Goku? Well I don't recall ever asking you for forgiveness. We can talk about forgiveness when I delete you from existence!" Demigra raises his arms up above his head and creates a massive sphere of pure dark matter. "Hahahaha! Say goodbye Goku! You can dodge this attack if you want. But if you do those friends of yours will be erased! Die!"

He fires the massive ball of dark matter. Goku stood firm looking up as it gets closer. Everyone else began to panic because earth was pretty much already in a weakened state. Any further damage would result in it's destruction. Goku says in his mind "No, Pan, Chichi, Gohan, Goten. I love you all too much. I won't let him hurt you!" Goku tightened his fist and powered up. His aura pumped up in size. Goku quickly absorbed the entire sphere of dark matter.

Demigra couldn't believe his eyes shouting "WHAT? HOW? No living being can withstand that much dark matter! You should be vaporized! Instead it did absolutely nothing!" Goku replied "Now it's my turn." He quickly flew upwards in a diagonal direction towards Demigra. Goku quickly powers up and just the force of his energy pushes Demigra backwards. This knocks the wind out of him for a short moment. Then Demigra attacks with strong punches and kicks.

Goku flew backwards a couple of feet because of the impact. He didn't appear to be harmed. Goku dropped his guard completely and allowed Demigra to continue with his onslaught of melee attacks. At the end of it all Demigra punched Goku in the cheek. He slightly spun around. Goku starts laughing. This came at a surprise to Demigra as he says "Hey, why are you laughing? You're not even fighting back."

Goku slowly turned his around facing Demigra "Those were free. I was testing a little something." said Goku. Demigra replied "Test? What test?" Goku replied "A test of strength." Demigra replied "I'm surprised you would try such a thing with me." Goku replied "I'm surprised as well. Surprised at how strong I've become." Demigra perked his eyes up replying "What do you mean?" Goku replied smiling "Your attacks only tickle. Like a tiny feather."

Demigra replied angrily "How dare you play games with me! Die!" He tried to attack again. Goku quickly dodged it and counter attacked with an amazingly powerful chop to Demigra's neck. He went flying like a speeding bullet through several building and landed in a pile of rubble. The force of the impact caused a building to collapse on top of him. Krillin says in amazement "Woah! Did you see that? Goku just stopped him in one blow!" Piccolo replied "Yeah, I think he did it Krillin."

Krillin replied "Did what?" Piccolo replied "Goku, he hit a power so great that it's inconceivable!" After a few minutes the pile of rubble exploded and out came Demigra. Angry he says in mind "What is this? My powers are suppose to be nearly infinite. That fool was nearly defeated. How could he have gained so much power?" He looks up at the moon and continues thinking "Wait a second! The moon, the ape transformation. Of course, some how that fool Goku found a way to ascend to a more powerful form. Even so, no saiyan can rival me in power. It's time I showed him exactly who he is dealing with." Demigra then felt a quick sensation. He felt Towa's power beginning to fade away.

(Note: The battle between Eighteen and Towa battle is happening at the same time as this one.)

"What? Towa's power is decreasing? It has to be a mistake. She should have more than enough to destroy the android of this planet. Us demons are the superior race. We rule everything." said Demigra in his mind. Goku noticed Demigra wasn't attacking. "What's wrong? Run out of ideas?" asked Goku. Demigra replied "Of course not Goku. That was just a lucky hit is all. Take this!" Demigra rapidly fires tiny sphere shape ki blasts. Goku slaps them all away with the back of his hand.

Demigra used this as a distraction to get behind Goku. Demigra quickly appeared behind him and wrapped his body around him like a bear hug. "Hahaha! I have you now Goku. You can't hit me if can't use your arms." Goku smiled replying "That's what you think." Goku quickly powered up and flew downwards in a diagonal direction. He slammed hard into the ground making Demigra release him. Goku quickly stood up and turned around. Demigra stood up angry shouting "When I get my hand…."

His words were interrupted when Goku delivered an extremely powerful punch to Demigra's stomach. He instantly dropped to his knees in pain. Goku stood over him saying "Maybe now you will understand the pain of all those innocent people you shamelessly killed." Demigra began to cough up blood as his body started to break down. He looked up at Goku with an angry, yet painful face saying "You...deceiving...worthless...incompetent...fucking saiyan! You will pay for this!"

Demigra tried a quick upwards punch. Goku quickly dodged it and grabbed Demigra's arm with both hands. He quickly twisted his arm causing him pain. Then Goku threw him backwards in a diagonal direction. Demigra began to get annoyed. He dashes downward very aggressively. He tries a strong downwards punch. Goku disappears before it connected. Then he reappears and kicks Demigra in his jaw. He went skidding across the ground sideways.

Demigra quickly looked back at Goku with a bloody face shouting "I hate you!" Goku replied "You hate losing and now that the tables have turned you're not having fun. Even now all you can think about is how to destroy me. You're not in the least bit sorry." Demigra replied angrily "You disrespectful saiyan! I am the demon god! All of the gods of destruction combined couldn't stop me! And no saiyan will stand in my way! Fool! You wanna see power! I'll show you power!" Demigra powers up shouting "AAAAHHHHH!"

He quickly flies upwards in a diagonal direction. Putting a lot of distance between himself and Goku. He turns around and looks down at Goku shouting "No more games Goku! Now let's see you try and stop this! I think you'll recognize this attack!" Demigra places his hands together in the stance of the Kamehameha. Krillin says "A Kamehameha? The only way he could know that is if he studied under Master Roshi."

Piccolo replied "He probably learned it while being stuck in the crack of time. Remember he watched every event in time." Demigra starts laughing as he continues to charge energy in his hands. Goku says in his mind "His energy it feels dark. Just like Mira at the tournament." Demigra shouts "Now witness the Kamehameha infused with dark matter! Die!" He fires a very dark colored version of the Kamehameha. The purplish/black wave was massive. Easily powerful enough to destroy a star.

Goku stood firm and tightened his fist and places his hands together. He says out loud "Ka...me...ha...me..HA!" Goku releases a much bigger wave than Demigra did. The beams clash in the air. Goku's was much stronger as it swallows Demigra's attack and purifies it. "What?" shouts Demigra as he watches the massive kamehameha wave swallow him whole and pass through his body. This powerful attack caused massive damage. "OUUUHHHHH!" screams Demigra as his body nearly torn to shreds.

The beam is forced out into space and flies to the end of the solar system where it explodes. Demigra was still alive but weakened tremendously. Goku flew straight up to meet him in the air. "I see, so you managed to put a shield around your body just before it hit. But your body still took the brunt of it." said Goku. Demigra replied "It's nice to see that you're not as dumb as you appear to be Goku." Goku replied "Maybe so, but I know that blast weakened you a lot. One more attack like that and your history."

Goku places his hands together for another kamehameha. Demigra's eyes perked up as he knew this would finish him off. In a desperate move to live. He quickly stretches his demon like arm out and grabs Pan. Then he uses her as a shield to prevent Goku from attacking. With an angry and desperate face he says "One false move and I will pop your granddaughter's head right off!" Goku replied "Bringing my family into this is a dirty move Demigra."

Demigra replied "Hahaha, if you haven't noticed. I don't play fair Goku! And I'll do anything to win this!" Demigra quickly throws Pan at Goku making him have to catch her. With a worried voice Goku shouts "No Pan!" He catches his granddaughter just in time. However, Demigra did not give Goku any time to get her to safety. Demigra attacked by firing laser type ki-blasts from his finger. Goku quickly turned around to protect Pan. Each one hit his back and then exploded.

When the smoke cleared Goku was unharmed and Pan was safe. With a shocked face Demigra says "What? That's supposed to be an impenetrable beam! You should both be dead!" Goku slowly descended downwards and placed Pan on the ground. Looking at her with a concerned face he says "I hope he didn't hurt you Pan." Demigra looked down at Goku and Pan saying "If that saiyan thinks he's won then he is mistaken!"

Demigra tries to attack with a downwards punch. Goku quickly used super speed and attacked with another strong punch to Demigra's stomach. This quickly stopped his assault. Then Goku grabbed Demigra by his ankle and forced him to the ground. Goku got just an inch away from Demigra's face with an angry look saying "You and your evil ways make me sick! Using my granddaughter as a shield is the most despicable thing you could have done! So don't think you're getting off easy!"

He swung Demigra around by his ankle and then threw him upwards into a building. Then Goku tighten his fist and flew towards Demigra. "Let's end this!" he shouted. Goku makes a straight fist faced at Demigra shouting "DRAGON FIST!" (Note: Dragon Fist or in the Japanese term "Dragon Fist Explosion" is an extremely powerful attack that produces a massive golden dragon from his fist a that is capable of destroying very power foes in a single blow. This attack mainly belongs to SSJ4 Goku. But it has been used in other cases.)

The golden dragon shoots out from Goku's fist and brutally rips Demigra's body apart. This dragon was so huge that it could be seen from several cities away. Even from the battlefield of Eighteen and Towa. Eighteen was just about to finish her off when the massive golden dragon quickly caught her attention. Towa could sense Demigra was no more. "No! Master Demigra! It can't be!" Eighteen replied "Well it looks like Goku did it. I guess that means you're all alone now."

The badly injured Tora replied "Curse you! I will have my revenge!" Eighteen replied "I think now is time perfect time to kill you." Towa was scared and desperate to live. She quickly flew away hoping to catch Eighteen off guard. But this didn't work. Eighteen quickly placed her hands together and fired a massive Kamehameha. Towa could no avoid this due to being weakened. She screamed when it made contact. It pushed her all the way out into space and directly into the sun.

Towa's body burned up in the fiery depths of the sun. A very painful and burning death. To avoid destroying the sun. Eighteen pushed her attack upwards after a few moments. Towa was vaporized and Eighteen finally completed what she set out to do. She now focused her attention on the golden dragon. She flew away in the direction of Goku and the others. Demigra was gone and nothing but the dragon balls remained. They fell to the ground and returned to their original color.

(Note: This also stops all of Demigra's magic. Meaning the fog is lifted and the Dabura clone in the demon realm melts away.)

Everyone began to celebrate as the earth was safe once again. Goku fell to his knees and returned to base form. Krillin says "Goku! Are you okay?" Goku replied "Yeah, that form. It took every bit of concentration I had to sustain it. It's amazing, and now that I've discovered the true power of super saiyan god. I must train and learn to control it." Krillin replied "Well let's just be glad things are back to normal." Piccolo replied "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Look!" Piccolo pointed up at the sky. A strange anomaly could be seen in the sky.

(Note: An Anomaly is a rip in the fabric of space. Or better known as a collapse that only grows larger over time.)

Krillin says "What's up with the sky?" Piccolo replied "I don't know Krillin but I don't like the look of this." Suddenly the dragon balls start flashing and a light shoots out from them. Shenron appears though he had not been summoned. "Woah! What's going on? Since when does Shenron appears before us without being summoned? That's never happened before." said Krillin.

Shenron's eyes glow as he restores Goku to full power. Goku stood up re-energized. "Shenron? Your here? But Demigra is gone." Shenron replied "Yes, but do you know why he even appeared at all?" Goku replied "Does it have something to do with the negative energy of the dragon balls?" Shenron replied "Yes, the dragon balls were overused. Following the revival of Frieza. A final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of their negative energy. This energy was used to seal the demon god away to where he could do no harm. The overuse allowed him to escape."

Goku replied "Well there's nothing to worry about. He's as good as gone now." Shenron replied "I'm afraid that the negative energy has not been completely vanquished. The space anomaly in the sky is due to events being altered. The Dragon Balls were intended to be a thing of extraordinary magic and power. Something to be revered. Not for the ease of their method. They are a privilege. Not a right, and they were never meant to be used that often."

Goku replied "Wait, you said too many events have been altered. What do you mean?" Shenron replied "The negative energy of the dragon balls has spread to the other universes and causing the pressure to build up in the super dragon balls. In order to stop the anomaly. You must go the other universes and gather each of the super dragon balls." Goku replied "And what happens if we don't do anything?"

Shenron replied "The anomaly in the sky is a space paradox. If nothing is done. Reality will collapse on itself and everything that ever was will no longer exist. This is the price for altering events too much." This stunned everyone as reality itself, existence itself could be erased. Goku replied "But what do we do with them once we have all of them?" Shenron replied "You must take them to a place called Elysium. Located in the center between all nine universes. Inside there will be a device to dispel every set of dragon balls from existence. This is the only way to stop it. Doing so will remove the dragon balls from existence."

Goku replied "Talk about the lesser of two evils. Either we chose to be destroyed or we can't use the dragon balls anymore." Shenron replied "Yes, showing sacrifice is key to existing. Removing the mystical energy of the dragon balls will close the paradox. But beware Goku. Each of the super dragon balls will be guarded by a warrior of darkness. Made from the negative energy of the super dragon balls. Each one of these warriors possess power far beyond that of the demon god." Goku replied "What? You mean there is someone worse the Demigra out there?"

Shenron replied "Yes, Demigra was only the beginning. But for now. I'm afraid this planet can no longer be trusted with the dragon balls. So I must remove them and myself from earth forever." Goku replied "I understand, but if it's not too much to ask. Could I get one more wish before you go?" Shenron replied "Very well, one last time." Goku replied "Thanks, after Janemba and his crew appeared. Earth didn't really have any time to recover before Demigra attacked. So many people and animals have died. If this is anyone's fault it's mine. I take full responsibility. So please restore all those killed since the demons arrived on earth?"

Shenron replied "So be it. Your last and final wish has been granted." Shenron's eyes glow red and the entire population of earth is restored. "Thank you Shenron. We will never forget what you have done. Your memories will always be with us forever." said Goku. Shenron replied "The time has come. I must say goodbye." Shenron and the dragon balls disappear into the sky forever. Krillin says "Woah! How are we gonna get by without the dragon balls?" Goku replied "It's up to us to make sure we never need them again. So from now on we're going to have to focus all of our energy on preventing problems rather than using the dragon balls to solve them for us. All we have to do is believe in ourselves."

Krillin replied "Yeah, and with that mystical healing stuff we should be just fine." Goku replied "Yep, so what do you say we start heading home guys? We can figure out this anomaly in the sky tomorrow. Plus I'm starving!" Krillin replied "Well that sounds about right Goku. You're always hungry after a battle." Everyone started laughing and enjoying their victory. But then Krillin's eyes perk up as he looks at Gohan. Goku says "Hey Krillin? What's with weird face?"

Krillin replied "It's Gohan! His tail grew back! Just like yours!" Goku replied "Oh yeah, that's due to that mystical healing liquid I gave him earlier." This greatly upset Vegeta as he was extremely jealous that his tail had not grown back yet. He says in his mind "That's it! I've got to experience it! I swear I will surpass you one day Kakarot! Even if it takes me a thousand years!" Vegeta flew off without saying anything to anyone. Noticing this Goku says "Hey, what's up with Vegeta?"

Krillin replied "Well you know Vegeta. He doesn't care too much for happy endings." Goku replied "Yeah, I guess so." The demon arc for this story has been completed. More villains and characters are to come. Next chapter will start a journey back to universe six. Then onward to find the super dragon balls.

To Be Continued...


End file.
